Pokemon: Try it again Ash! Kanto
by FanFactor1996
Summary: A year after the events of the Unova saga, Ash after so many league losses decides to retry the Gyms of the Kanto region. Along the way he meets new and old friends, catches new Pokemon meets old and new enemies and discovers secrets about himself and others. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Leaving Home

**This is the first chapter of my first story here on FanFiction since I joined in November 2010. **

* * *

><p><strong>This entire story takes place a year after the Unova saga (Which I'm predicting Ash will lose but anything could happen). <strong>

**This chapter is a revision of the first time I posted in May 2011 before I improved my writing style.**

**Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ash Ketchum a teenage Pokemon trainer who has traveled threw the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova region has been living in his home town Pallet town in the Kanto region for a year now since his adventures in the Unova region he caught several Pokemon in that region during his travels.<p>

Ash had decided to take a break from journeying for awhile to spend more time with his family back in Kanto and for the past year it had been nice, usually Ash would simply learn of a new region in the world and decide to travel there but not this time (**Don't ask me why**).

While Ash enjoyed spending time with his family in Pallet town (**He has other relatives besides his mother there**) he missed challenging Gym leaders and going against the Pokemon leagues even though he never won but he forgot he could always try again another year but for some reason Ash has never bothered to have done this.

One day Ash was at Professor Oak's lab watching his herd of over thirty Tauros which he caught in his first journey in the Kanto region in the Safari zone running threw the fields of the research lab when suddenly it hit him in his mind of what he could next.

Ash then realizes what he can do and that is to try it again.

Ash then goes over to his house tells Delia all about what he plans to do which to once again travel threw the Kanto region collect gym badges and challenge the indigo plateau and hopefully this time win it.

"At least you were here longer then you usually are when you leave dear" Delia says after hearing that "You'll have a better chance of winning the Indigo Plataea since your Pokemon have gotten stronger" Professor Oak says also hearing this.

He decided to bring his Unova region Pokedex with him, which had data on over 649 Pokemon from all five regions along with several supplies he might need during his journey and after saying goodbye to his mother Ash, and Pikachu were off.

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu soon got to the exit of Pallet town and just before they entered Viridian forest the two hear a rustling in the bushes and an Eevee pops out "Eevee!" the Evolution Pokemon says and Ash is amazed by this and pulls out his Pokedex.<p>

"Eevee the Evolution Pokémon. Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes"

"Whoa that's awesome!" Ash says and pulls out a Poke ball and throws it and his Gible is unleashed from his Poke ball "Gible!" He exclaims "Gible use Dragon Pulse!" Ash says and Gible opens its mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of it. It then fires the ball at Eevee, which knocks the Evolution Pokemon out in one hit.

"Now go Poke ball!" Ash says and throws an empty Poke ball at Eevee, which absorbs the Evolution Pokemon and wobbles and blinks several times and then halts and sparkles fly off confirming its capture.

"Yeah! I caught an Eevee!" Ash says holding up the Poke ball "Pika-pi!" Pikachu says and the ball then teleports away right in Ash's hand.

"Oh yeah teleports to Professor Oak's lab if I have more then six Pokemon on my team" Ash says and Ash notices Team Rocket is following him due to seeing a shadow behind him in the shape of a Meowth which is their balloon.

Ash and Team Rocket have had this boring routine for the past six years where they would continuously try and steal Pikachu fail every time and he was just sick of it "I know your there team rocket! I can see the balloons shadow!" Ash yells out and just before they could do their motto (**Which got old years ago**) Ash turned and so did Pikachu and Gible.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball on the Balloon's carriage!" Ash says and Pikachu unleashes a ball of electricity at the carriage of the hot air balloon carrying the trio of Pokemon thieves that has been causing the two friends trouble for the last six years.

The Electro ball hits the carriage causing the trio of thieves to fall down and hit the ground but they quickly pick themselves up looking very peeved the longhaired Jessie spoke first.

"Oh you twerp now your gonna get it!" She says very angry and opens her Poke ball and in an instance her Yanmega is unleashed from her Poke Ball "Yanmega use AncientPower!" She says and the ogre darner Pokemon begins to generate a sphere of energy.

"Gible use Draco meteor!" Ash says The land shark Pokemon fires the attack at Yanmega before she could fire AncientPower making her faint and Gible then stands and roars in victory then he begins to glow and grow and Ash looks amazement as his Gible evolves finally the light stops and Gible has become a Gabite "Gabite!" Ash then pulls out his Pokedex

"_Gabite the Cave Pokemon the evolve form of Gible. It loves sparkly things. It seeks treasures in caves and hoards the loot into its nest."_

Ash then unleashes his other Pokemon, which are Bayleef, Totodile, Emboar and Quilava, and they all stare down on Team Rocket and they cover they're heads cowering in fear. Ash then takes out his phone and dials 911.

Several moments later Officer Jenny and at least two other cops arrives and cuffs the entire trio places them under arrest.

"Don't worry they won't be bothering you anymore with all they did they'll be put away for life" Officer Jenny says and after giving Jenny his statement leaves and with his Pikachu goes into Viridian forest.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was my revised version of Chapter 1 of the story before I improved my writing style. I merged the first two chapters into one and used my improved writing style on it to those who have been reading this since the beginning I hope you like the revised version.<strong>


	2. Viridian forest

**Okay we are up to Chapter two in the story. This chapter has been revised and grammar improved on March 7****th**** 2013. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ash had just exited Viridian City and he along with Pikachu prepared to enter Viridian forest but before he did he briefly stopped at the entrance and the both of them took a moment to remember coming to this forest over six years ago where Ash had captured his Caterpie and Pidgeotto and during the short time in the forest Caterpie evolved into Metapod then its final evolution Butterfree.<p>

Pidgeotto evolved into Pigeot here five years ago to fight off a Fearow who at the beginning of Ash's journey was a Spearow that Ash attempted to capture but failed to do so.

When Ash had returned to Viridian forest after he had traveled across the Kanto region for the first time it was shown it evolved and it had also became the leader of a flock of Spearows who were terrorizing a Pidgey flock in the forest.

Pigeot had stayed here after he evolved from Pidgeotto to protect the Pidgeys from the flock.

Ash had promised to return to him after he was done traveling threw the Orange islands but he hadn't kept his promise better late then never and maybe he could find new Pokemon in the forest.

"Ready Pikachu?" Ash asked and Pikachu nodded with an eager look on his face.

"Pika!"

The Pokemon trainer and his best friend then ran straight threw the entrance and into Viridian forest and once inside Ash heard something in the distance and he looked up into a tree and he spotted a wild Kricketot on top of one of the tree's branches.

"Whoa, its a Kricketot" Ash said quietly and then he pulled out his Pokedex.

"_**Kricketot the Cricket Pokemon. When its antennae hit each other, it sounds like the music of a xylophone**_"

"Alright, Pikachu use thunder on that Kricketot" Ash said and Pikachu fired a beam of electricity at the Cricket Pokemon who turned around and was hit by the electric type attack and it fainted instantly and then Ash threw a Poke ball at the Cricket Pokemon which it then absorbed right into itself and it blinked and wobbled several times and halted which confirmed its capture and in a flash of light it was teleported to Professor Oak's lab for storage. Suddenly Ash's Pokegear rings.

Suddenly several Spearow surrounded Ash and Pikachu and what comes down from the sky is the Fearow that lead the flock whom Ash recognized as the Spearow he attempted to capture the day he started his journey "Pikachu this is really bad" Ash said.

"Pika, pi…"

Before Fearow could even attack Ash and Pikachu a twister attack appeared and it swirled up all of the Spearow and their leader Fearow and dropped them on to the ground all of them unconscious.

Ash who saw a opportunity in this pulled out an empty Poke ball from his pocket and threw it on the unconscious Fearow that he attempted to capture on the day he started his adventures six years ago.

The Poke ball then wobbled and blinked several times and then halted which confirmed its capture and it teleported away to Professor Oak's lab for storage.

"Yes!" Ash said, as he felt great for the capture of that Fearow.

Ash then looked up in both surprise and amazement to see his released Pigeot who was up in the air waiving its wings.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so in this chapter Ash has been reunited with his Pigeot and has captured a Kricketot and the Fearow that he couldn't catch as a Spearow in the first episode and when he tried to capture it in "Pallet Town Picnic" and I'm sure it will be a powerful edition to his team. Tell me what you think.<br>**

**Note of revision:**

**During the first couple chapters of the story my grammar and storytelling was pretty sloppy at best. I've improved since May 2011 in my opinion. **


	3. Viridian forest Part 2

**Chapter 4-Team Rocket's Downfall the Aftermath**

* * *

><p>At the Team Rocket headquarters Giovanni the Team Rocket leader sits at his desk petting his Persian then his secretary comes in and says "Sir we have problem" Giovanni then turns to her "What kind of problem?" asking "It involves the agents you sent to Unova Sir they've been arrested" He slams his hand on the desk which even frightens his Persian "How did this happen?" he asks with a stern voice.<p>

"Our agents confirm it was because the Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum" She presents a picture of the young hero that was no doubt taken during his travels in Unova "The Pikachu who they've been after for six years is one of his Pokemon after he defeated them he called the authorities, after they were arrested he went into Viridian forest" She explains to her boss.

The Team Rocket leader smiles and says "Tell Ariana to wait for him in Pewter city" she bows and says "Right away Sir". The secretary leaves and thinks to himself "_She will be more then a match for the boy_" knowing Ariana can deal with him better then his other agents can.

* * *

><p>Back in Viridian Forest Ash hugs his old friend Pigeot and says "I'm sorry I'm late old buddy but now I'm here" Pigeot then responds by yelling "Pigeot!" Ash then pulls out an empty Poke ball "So now that Fearow's captured the Spearow won't pick on other Pokemon so you you could..." Before Ash could finish Pigeot taps the Poke ball with it's beak and goes inside which blinks several times confirming the recapture and teleports off to Proffessor Oak's lab.<p>

"Good to have you back buddy" Ash says now that he has Pigeot back after so many years. Ash and Pikachu continue on in the Viridian forest suddenly he spots a Shiny Ledian and quickly ducks and pulls out his Pokedex.

"Ledian the Five Star Pokemon and the evolve form of Ledyba when the stars flicker in the night sky, it flutters about, scattering a glowing powder"

He looks in amazement to see a shiny Pokemon he has seen several of them over the years he even has one his Noctowl. "Pikachu use Thunder wave" He says to Pikachu quietly who then sends off a charge of electricity at Ledian which takes it by surprise and paralyses it and falls down on the ground.

Ash then throws a Poke ball at it while it is on the ground paralyzed and it wobbles and blinks several and then halts confirming it's capture and teleports away to Proffessor Oak's lab.

"That was a stroke of pure luck" Him and Pikachu continue on before night falls they decide to set up camp near a nice spot in the forest.

Quilava lights a fire using flamethrower then the Pokemon begins eating the berries they found in the forrest. Ash then calls Professor Oak on his Pokegear and Proffessor Oak who is the first one to speak says "Ash so far in just one day you have able to capture four Pokemon and recovered your Pigeot".

Ash then says "I know Professor not to mention Gible evolved into Gabite and caught another shiny Pokemon" "Your doing great so far Ash keep up the good work" The Pokemon Proffessor says who then hangs up and Ash looks up at the stars thinking of what is next to come.

* * *

><p><strong>So Executive Ariana is gonna make an appearance in the next or later chapters to challenge Ash. She'll have the Pokemon she had in HeartGold and SoulSilver but I'm going to edit her team a bit. When Ash says he's seen several shiny Pokemon it includes the shiny Entei, Suicune and Raikou from Movie 13 and the Shiny Golurk or Hydreigon from Movie 14 but not the one's that weren't normal shiny Pokemon.<strong>


	4. Entering the city and Ariana

**Okay here is chapter 5 and Ash is finally in Pewter city and is soon to encounter Ariana. If you haven't noticed I'm using the Pokedex entries from Generation IV and V.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Pewter city and Ariana<p>

Ash woke up to the sounds of his Pokegear ringing and sees Professor Oak on the screen "Professor what is it?" Ash asks "I just wanted to tell you something you see Bulbasaur was fighting off a group of Primeapes who were terrorizing your Eevee and Ledian he lost control when he suddenly well take a look for yourself..". He steps aside to show Ash the Bulbasaur he has had for six years who chose not to evolve is now an Ivysaur with a dishonored face.

"Whoa Ivysaur" He then pulls out his Pokedex

"Ivysaur the seed Pokemon and the evolve form of Bulbasaur. Exposure to sunlight adds to it's strength. Sunlight also makes the bud on it's back grow larger"

"he also learned the attack sleep powder which instantly put those Primeapes to sleep and we were able to move them" Oak says, Ivysaur signs in dishonor in front of his trainer "It's okay buddy there's nothing to be ashamed about" Ash says "Ah but to him there is he wanted to prove he can be powerful without evolving but now he can't" Proffessor Oak adds. Ash smiles "Now Ivysaur you did prove it for a long time" Ivysaur smiles with content knowing his trainer is happy to him in his evolved form.

"I might need some of my water and grass Pokemon for the gym battle against Forest I might need you Ivysaur" Ash says to the Proffessor, Ivysaur nods with content "Ivysaur!" "I'll call you back once I'm at the Pokemon center in Pewter Proffessor"

Professor Oak hangs on him and he packs his things then him and his Pikachu continue on and finally exit Viridian forest and just look in awe at the sight of Pewter city the sight where Ash first met Brock and got his first badge.

"Okay buddy let's go" Ash was about to run off to Pewter city when suddenly a female voice said "I wouldn't run so fast" he turns to see a red haired woman with a white dress with a red "R" on it.

"Your from Team Rocket" "Pika!" "That's right names Ariana I'm an executive and our boss is not happy for what you did to those three agents"

"They've been causing me and Pikachu trouble for too long!" "Maybe but for that were going to make your life a living hell" she pulls out a poke ball and throws it in the air "Honchkrow come out!" She throws the ball and a Honchkrow comes out and Ash pulls out his Pokedex.

"Bad choice Pikachu thunderbolt!" Pikachu unleashes the attack and Ariana spoke "Honchkrow protect" the big boss pokemon projects a green forcefield around it shielding itself from the thunderbolt.

"Use dark pulse!" Honchkrow unleashes a stream of purple and black lines which collides with Pikachu knocking him out then Ash throws five other Poke balls out unleashing his other Pokemon.

"Gabite draco meter!" Gabite does as Ash says and unleashes a ball of energy that collides with Honchkrow knocking the big boss Pokemon unconcious, Ariana then withdraws Honchkrow with a smile on her face and pulls out another and says with content "Vileplume come out!" Ash then says "Quilava use Flamethrower!".

The Volcano Pokemon unleashes a beam of ultra hot fire which collides with Vileplume but is not completely defeated. "Use sleep powder!" Vileplume obeys her mistress and unleashes a purple powder which puts all of Ash's Pokemon to sleep except Totodile who dodged at the last second "Well looks like your outmatched everyone knows a water type is weak against grass types" Totodile then raises his arms and begins to glow and Ash and Ariana watches in amazement as Totodile begins to evolve then he grows a fin at the top of his head and begins to grow in size then process ends and Totodile shows his new form as a Croconaw and yells "Croconaw!" and Ash pulls out his Pokedex.

"Croconaw the Big Jaw Pokemon and the evolved form of Totodile, If it loses a fang, a new one grows back in it's place. There are always 48 fangs lining it's mouth"

"This still won't save you! Vileplume use razor leaf!" Vileplume sends off a wave of leafs but then Croconaw unleashes a white blue beam freezing the leafs "Whoa Ice beam" Ash says in amazement after that Croconaw unleashes another Ice beam freezing Vileplume in a block of ice.

Ariana with an angry face throws another Poke ball and an Arbok comes out "Use acid spray!" but befour Arbok could a male voice spoke "Swampert use AncientPower!" Suddenly a ball of energy hits Arbok knocking it out and Ariana withdraws the Pokemon and quickly runs off in defeat.

Ash turns around to see the Swampert who saved him and his owner was none other then his old traveling friend Brock.

* * *

><p><strong>In two chapters Ash will challenge Brock's younger brother Forrest the Pewter city gym leader it will be pretty awesome I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>


	5. Catching up

**Okay we are up to Chapter 6 in my story. Last chapter Ash had a little run in with Ariana and was saved by Brock and his Swampert who has evolved from Marshtomp in the last few years and Ash's Totodile evolved into Croconaw. Read, review and enjoy****.**

* * *

><p>"Good to see you Ash" Brock said as he ran down the hill to meet his long time friend with his Swampert following behind him "Whoa Marshtomp evolved" he pulls out his pokedex.<p>

_"Swampert the Mud Fish Pokemon and the evolved form of Marshtomp, It's arms are as hard as rock with one swing it can break a boulder into pieces."_

"Yeah after I came back from Sinnoh and I started training to be a Pokemon doctor and Marshtomp evolved, but enough about me what have you been doing?" Brock asks curious what his old friend has been doing since Brock went to become a Pokemon doctor.

"I went to the Unova region and caught a bunch of new Pokemon like Emboar right here!" Ash says and he turns and shows him Emboar who is currently asleep along with Gabite, Bayleef, Quilava and Pikachu from the sleep powder attack from Ariana's Vileplume and Ash just looks at Brock with an embarrassed look.

"We better get to a Pokemon center" Brock says and then Ash then returned all his Pokemon to their Poke balls and picked up Pikachu and brings them to the nearest Pokemon center.

* * *

><p>Once there Ash and Brock sit down and talk about their adventures after Sinnoh.<p>

"So you're retrying the Kanto league?" Brock asks after Ash explains what has happened to him so far "Yeah I want to see if I can win this time with all I've learned over the years" Ash explains.

Suddenly a Blissey comes in signaling to Brock and Ash looks in surprise "Is that Chansey?" Ash asks "Sure is she evolved about 5 months ago" Ash immediately pulls out his Pokedex.

_"Blissey the Happiness Pokemon and the evolved form of Chansey. It has a very compassionate heart. If it see's a sick Pokemon, it will nurse the sufferer back to health"_

"Blissey helps me with the Pokemon here at the center and she's telling me there's a patient gotta go" Ash smiles knowing his friend is living his dream and gets up to talk to Professor Oak about his newly evolved Croconaw and Ariana's attack.

"So then Totodile evolved into Croconaw and learned Ice beam," Ash tells the Pokemon Professor "That's excellent" Oak says. Officer Jenny then comes in with a file "Mr. Ketchum I just got a hit on this Ariana from your description" She puts the file on the table and opens it showing a mug shot of the woman who attacked her.

"She's got a record" Ash says "Yes Ariana Netcome was caught attempting to steal a trainer's Squirtle egg in Vermillion City, she sentenced to five years paroled two years early on good behavior Parole officer said he hasn't seen her for a year".

"She was probably doing that for Team Rocket!" Ash exclaims, "We didn't even realize there was any connection to Team Rocket until now I'll look into it" Brock comes out with Blissey and Toxicroak "Oh Officer is there a problem?" Brock asks, "No I'm just investigating a crime that occurred the area doctor" she replies.

"Yeah someone from..." Ash stops and notices Toxicroak "Whoa Croagunk evolved too!" He pulls out his Pokedex.

_"Toxicroak the Toxic Mouth Pokemon and the evolved Croagunk. It has a poison sac on its throat. When it croaks, the stored poison is churned for more potency"_

"Yeah to be honest the way he was like with Saturn's Toxicroak I thought he would never want to evolve like Bulbasaur but I guess I was wrong" Brock says when Officer Jenny exits threw the door and turns to Ash and says "I'll tell you if anything turns until then watch your step" She exits threw the door "Whoa Brock you didn't flirt with her" Ash says amazed Brock didn't try anything with her "Yeah I've learned to control myself mainly because of Toxicroak's claws" He says and turns to Toxicroak who gives him a very intimidating look while going "Toxicroak".

"Also about Bulbasaur he evolved into Ivysaur by accident when he was defending the Eevee and Ledian I caught yesterday from some Primeapes" Ash explains to his old friend "That's unexpected" Brock says remembering Bulbasaur's goal of not evolving.

Suddenly a female voice speaks up "Thanks Brock for healing my Pokemon" Ash hears a voice "Wait that voice it's..." Suddenly Dawn the girl he traveled threw the Sinnoh region with walks in and looks in amazement and exclaims "Ash!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so you can see lots of Brock's Pokemon have evolved since the Sinnoh region and this marks the return of Brock and Dawn. Next chapter Ash will challenge Forrest.<strong>


	6. Kanto Gym Leader: Forrest

**Okay Ash will challenge Forrest in this chapter also to those who read this before the edit I decided to do what some of the reviewers recommended and not rush the evolutions and removed the part were Quilava evolved but he will evolve later on enjoy and review.**

Chapter 7: Kanto Gym leader: Forrest

"Dawn what are you doing in Kanto?" "For the Pokemon contests of course I just got back from Hoenn" "Really did you win the grand festival?" Dawn looks with an embarrassed face "No but I came in Top 4".

"I'm retrying the pokemon leagues" Brock joins in "The first gym leader is my younger brother Forrest" "Then let's go them" Ash stops her from leaving when he says "But first I need to change my Pokemon team" Dawn gives another embarrassed look "Oh sorry".

Ash then switches around his Pokemon team with Proffessor Oak and then leaves the center and enters a park and exclaims "Come on out!" He throws up all five poke balls letting out Buizel, Quilava, Ledian and Ivysaur.

Dawn spots the shiny Ledian and is amazed "Whoa a shiny Ledian!" Ledian flies around excitedly "Dawn let's see your Pokemon" Dawn pulls out all six "Come on out" she throws them up and Mamoswine, Lopunny, Togekiss, Piplup, Clefable and Quilava.

"Whoa Cyndaquil and Buneary evolved" Ash says "When I came back to Twinleaf we were fighting a swarm of Ariados when he evolved and fought them off then in Hoenn me and Buneary were so close that she evolved" Clefable waves her hands "Clefable!" Dawn realizes Clefable wants her to tell how she found her "Oh and I found Clefable as as a Cleffa then we grew close and she evolved then we found a moon stone and she evolved into Clefable".

"Dawn I'm glad you tried the Hoenn region and if you try your best you can win the Grand festival here" Dawn smiles knowing how supportive Ash is.

"Now let's go it's time" Ash says and walks towards the gym and opens the door and says "Forrest I'm here to challenge you!" The lights all turn on and Forrest is seen on the other side "Well Ash long time no see Brock already told me your retrying the Indigo plateau" "That's right and this time I'm winning".

Brock and Dawn go into the audience seat along with Flint, Lola and Brock's eight other siblings who are older then Ash remembered mainly cause it's been a couple years since he came to the Gym just as he was gonna continue thinking the referee speaks up.

"the gym battle between Forrest the gym leader and Ash the challenger will now begin it will be a four on four battle and will be over when all four on either side are unable to battle and furthermore only the challenger will be allowed to make substitution in Pokemon begin!"

"Golem I choose you!" He throws a poke ball and the Megaton Pokemon comes out.

"That must be Geodude" Ash says as Dawn pulls out her Pokedex.

"Golem the Megaton Pokemon and the evolved form of Graveler It is capable of blowing itself up. It uses this explosive force to jump from mountain to mountain. "

"Okay Buizel I choose you!" He throws a poke ball and the sea weasel Pokemon comes out and says "Buizel!". Flint watches the battle and says to Brock "Ash is improving Son, he thought of the Pokemon Forrest has and brought Pokemon with type advantages" "I know Dad let's see if it's enough to beat Forrest".

"Buizel use Water Pulse!" Buizel then puts his hands together and forms a blue ball of water and unleashes on Golem which pushes him across the field but does not make him faint but does some damage "Golem use dig!" Golem then digs himself underground and Buizel looks around and suddenly Golem comes up and knocks him out and he faints.

"Buizel is unable to battle the winner is Golem!" Ash returns Buizel to his Poke ball "Good job buddy" and pulls out another "Ledian I choose you" He throws the Poke ball and Ledian comes out with a line of sparkles around him

"A Shiny Ledian amazing" Flint says. "Ledian use swift!" Ash exclaims Ledian then unleashes an array of stars which collide with Golem and he faints instantly and everyone in the Gym (except Ash looks) looks in surprise.

"A critical hit" Brock says amazed at Ledian's power.

"Golem return" He withdraws his Golem and pulls out another Poke ball "Go Steelix!" He throws the Poke ball and in an instant the iron snake Pokemon emerges and Ash pulls out his Pokedex.

"Steelix the Iron Snake Pokemon and the evolved form of Onix. It is said that if an Onix lives for 100 years, it's composition becomes diamond like as it evolves into Onix "

"A Steel type Ledian return!" He withdraws Ledian "Quilava I choose you!" Ash yells and throws out a Poke ball and Quilava comes out "Quilava!" Forrest smiled even though he knew a steel type like Steelix was at a disadvantage to a fire type like Quilava he still loon confident.

"Steelix use Sandstorm!" Steelix does as Forrest commands and unleashes a large amount of sand on Quilava and is thrown across but not defeated "Quilava use eruption" Quilava charges up fire and runs under Steelix and unleashes the fire type attack the throws the Iron snake Pokemon in the air "Now flamethrower!" Quilava obeys and sprays fire at Steelix adding to the damage and soon hits the ground and faints.

"Steelix is unable to battle the winner is Quilava" Forrest then smiles "Impressive Ash but my next one is tough Rhyperior go!" He throws a Poke ball and in an instance the Drill Pokemon comes out "A Rhyperior" Ash says "Ryperior use rock wrecker!" Ryperior obeys and unleashes the attack on Quilava damaging the Volcano Pokemon but is still able to battle "Quilava return!" Ash withdraws Quilava. Ash thinks of his next choice Pikachu can't go because electric type moves can't work on a Rock and Ground type like Rhyperior so he thought of the perfect one.

"Ivysaur I choose you!" Ash throws his Poke ball and Ivysaur comes out "Ivysaur" "Use razor leaf!" he does as Ash commands and unleashes an array of leafs which several damages Ryperior leaving him excausted "Now use vine whip" Ivysaur does this and Ryperior falls down fainted.

"Ryperior is unable to battle Ivysaur is the winner!" Flint pulls out his last Poke ball "This one you can't beat Ash" He throws a Poke ball and the Pokemon who emerges a Ramphardos "A Ramphardos" Ash says and Forrest replies "I revived it as Cranidos from a skull fossil now use Earthquake!" Rahmphardos uses the attack and shakes up the whole ground which causes a large amount of dust and when it fades Ivysaur is fainted.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle the winner is Rahmphardos!" Ash returns Ivysaur to his Poke ball and thinks of what could be a good pokemon to use "Ledian I choose you!" He throws the poke ball and the yellow orange Pokemon emerges.

"So Ash brought Ledian out because ground type attacks have no effect" "Rahmphardos use Hyper Beam!" Rahmphardos charges up a beam and unleashes it but Ledian dodges the attack "Ledian use Sunny Day!" Ledian's arms glow and unleashes a beam at the open roof above the gym making the sunlight strong Flint thinks "What is Ash planning".

"Use Solarbeam" Ledian then unleashes a beam of yellow white energy on Rahmphardos which was so powerfull it made him fly on to the other side of the Gym and attempts to pick itself up but faints.

"Rahmphardos is unable to battle the winner is Ledian the victor is Ash from Pallet town!" Ash smiles and yells "Yes!" Flint smiles and withdraws "You did good get some rest buddy".

Soon afterwards they all gathered outside the Gym where Forrest presented the Iron badge to Ash "Here you go Ash the Iron badge and this time you won it in battle" Ash picks it up and holds it up "Yes!".

Brock spoke "Well Ash now it's off to Cerulean City that means Misty" Dawn comes in "I'm think I'll tag along with you just like old times" "All right Dawn I'm cool with that" Brock and his family wave goodbye to the two as the walk out into the Kanto region to compete in contests and challenge Gym leaders not knowing what amazing adventures are to come.

**Okay so we see Dawn is doing fine her Buneary has evolved and has a Clefable she caught at least a dozen others in Hoeen but are at Proffesor Rowen's lab we will see them soon though and I'll update soon.**


	7. Route 3 and Soup

Okay so far we are up to chapter 8 and just so you know the Pokemon in Ash and Dawn's teams are in rotation so that means they'll change randomly, I'm telling you this so your not surprised enjoy and review.

Chapter 8: Route 3 and soup

Ash and Dawn have just entered Route 3 and have exited Pewter city "So Ash who is Misty exactly?" Dawn asks "Misty is the Cerulean city Gym Leader we traveled together threw Kanto with Brock threw the Kanto and Johto after that she went back to the Cerulean gym" Ash replies.

"So what type of Pokemon does she use?" Dawn asks "Water so I'll use Pokemon like Sceptile or Torterra to fight her" Ash says excitedly.

"Ash I hear there's a place called Mt. Moon coming up what kind of Pokemon are there?" Dawn asks and Ash replies with a smile "Clefairy are common here this will be my third time coming here it's a nice place".

Dawn notices the sun is going down and says "Ash it's getting late we should probably set up camp" Ash then checks his Pokegear and notices it's about 7:32 at night "Your right Dawn there's a good spot!".

Ash and Dawn run towards a nice looking spot on the mountain that looked perfectly stable so they set up camp there.

Dawn's Quilava lights the camp fire using flame wheel at a low frequency and Ash begins mixing the soup. "I didn't know you could cook" Dawn says noticing Ash is making them soup "I learned how to do this from my Mom when I came back from Unova" "What kind of Pokemon are there?" Ash pulls out a Poke ball "I'll show you go Scrafty!" He throws the Poke ball in the air and the Hoodlum Pokemon comes out in a flash "Scrafty!".

Dawn looks in amazement "Whoa I've heard of these!" she then pulls out her own National Pokedex she recently acquired.

"Scrafty the Hoodlum Pokemon and the evolved form of Scraggy. Groups of them beat up anything that enter their territory. Each can spit acidic liquid from its mouth"

"I caught Scrafty after he hatched from an egg as a Scraggy" Scrafty then turns around and notices a Gulpin sneaking around and yells while tugging Ash's shirt "Scrafty!" They then turn to see a Gulpin who is slithering away and Ash pulls out his Pokedex.

"Gulpin the Stomach Pokemon. Almost all of it's body is it's stomach. It's harsh digestive juices quickly dissolve anything it swallows"

"Scrafty use Hi Jump Kick!" Scrafty jumps up and prepares to use the attack when Gulpin shoots a bubble from it's mouth which hits Scrafty causing it to fall asleep and hit himself "Gulpin used yawn!" Dawn yells.

Ash then smiles at her and throws a Poke ball in the air "Heracross I choose you!" the Poke ball unleashes the Single Horn Pokemon.

Gulpin once again uses Yawn which puts Heracross to sleep "Heracross sleep talk!" Heracross hears Ash in his sleep and uses Focus Punch knocking Gulpin out cold.

Ash then pulls out an Poke ball and throws it at the unconcious Pokemon while quickly absorbs it and wobbles and blinks three times and stops confirming it's capture and Ash picks it up and yells "I caught a Gulpin!" He then let's Gulpin out of his Poke ball and scans it with his Pokedex.

"Gulpin's moves are Yawn, Acid spray, Pound and Toxic"

"Whoa those are good" Ash says he than throws up the last of his Poke balls which unleashes Eevee and Gabite and Dawn looks at Eevee with amazement "Whoa Gible evolved and you caught an Eevee it's so cute" She then proceeds to pet Eevee which Eevee greatly enjoys "I caught him outside Viridian forest" "I need to ask you has Team Rocket caused you any trouble" Ash smiles "Let me show you something".

He pulls out his laptop opens it up and turns it on "What are you showing me?" "This" He turns the laptop to her direction which shows a news website with an article that has Team Rocket's mug shots under the headline "TEAM ROCKET CONVICTED".

Dawn with a surprised look reads the article "The agents of the mysterious organization known as Team Rocket were arrested on June 10th after a six year reign the person who made the call was Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum..." She turns to Ash "I couldn't take it anymore" The timer goes off and Dawn says "Soups on" Ash and Dawn then go over to the soup tin which is bubbling and has a delicious smelling aroma.

Ash and Dawn both grab bowls and fill them with soup and begin eating them and after one taste Dawn says "This is amazing what's in it?" "It's a mix of homemade chicken noodle with some celery and Red pepper for added taste" Dawn continues eating and enjoys the taste while the Pokemon enjoy the Pokemon food.

"Ash how many Pokemon did you catch in Unova?" Ash thinks it over "Several you'll see them in the gym battles how many in Hoenn?" He asks her "sixteen if you don't count evolved forms" She replies and takes another drink of the soup "I want to know everything that happened in Unova" Then Ash says "And you can tell me what you did in Hoenn".

After our heroes finish the soup them and their Pokemon go to sleep and are ready to voyage into Mt. Moon when dawn comes (No pun intended).

Okay Ash has caught a Gulpin and as you can see I have made the prediction of Scraggy evolving which is the most likely outcome.


	8. Mt Moon and rival battle

**So we are up to Chapter 9 in the story and are revisiting Mt. Moon and warning this has spoilers to those who haven't watched DP189 (Episode: The Semi-Final Frontier!) enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Mt. Moon and a rival battle<p>

Dawn and Ash woke up in the morning and began the voyage into Mt. Moon "How dark do you think it is inside" Ash pulls out a lantern from his pack "I come prepared for everything now".

The trainer and coordinator come in threw the cave entrance and of course was as dark as night until Ash turns on the lantern "see nothing to worry about..." suddenly he sees several Zubats around them who are hanging upside down and Ash just says "Damn it".

Then the Zubats wake up and begin scattering and of course they start screaming but Ash keeps a firm grip on the lantern "Ash what do we do?" Ash then smiles confidently "Pikachu use shock wave!" Pikachu uses the attack and unleashes a variety of bolts which hits one of them and knocks it out and the others simply fly off scared.

Then Ash pulls out a Poke ball and throws it at the paralyzed Bat Pokemon which absorbs it and wobbles three times and stops confirming its capture and teleports away.

"It's at Proffessor Oak's lab" They continue on into the cave and suddenly Ash steps on a rock which jumps and reveals itself a Geodude and yells angrily while swinging it's fists "Geodude!" Ash then pulls out his Pokedex.

"Geodude the Rock Pokemon. At rest, it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing it's fists angrily"

Geodude then proceeds to use rock throw at them but Ash yells "Pikachu counter with iron tail!" Pikachu obeys and uses iron tail which shatters the rock "Now use Quick attack!" Pikachu runs at the rock Pokemon with a quick speed and collides knocking Geodude out cold.

Ash then pulls out an empty Poke ball and throws it at the unconcious Geodude which absorbs it then wobbles and blinks three times and stops confirming the capture then teleports away to Proffessor Oak's lab.

"That makes seven so far" Ash then turns to see two moon stones in the wall "Whoa look two moon stones!" He pulls out a Poke ball and it unleashes Gabite which he then yells "Gabite!" Ash then points in the direction of the stones "Gabite use Rock smash to get those Moon stones out!" He does what Ash says and runs towards the stones and uses a power punch which dislodges the stones out.

Ash picks one up and puts it in his bag while Dawn does the same then suddenly someone comes in with a flashlight and says "Who's there?" Ash recognizes it as the scientist named Seymour he met six years ago "Seymour it's me Ash" Seymour turns off the flashlight "Oh Ash thank goodness it's you" Ash turns to Dawn "Dawn this is Seymour he's a scientists I met him when I first came here six years ago".

Seymour notices Gabite "Ash I can see you've been in the Sinnoh region" He says "Seymour what do you study?" Dawn asks curiously "I study the Clefairys Dawn my theory is that they came here in shuttle which carried a moon stone bigger then any other" Seymour replies with great pride. Ash turns to Dawn to finish the story "After we got rid of Team Rocket who were causing some trouble for the Clefairy Seymour started living here".

Ash then hears something in the cave "Conkeldurr use Strength!" Ash instantly recognizes the voice and runs towards it and then looks down the cavern to see it is his rival from the Unova region Trip and his Conkeldurr who are currently fighting a Sandshrew which loses quickly to Conkeldurr then Trip throws a Poke ball on the Mouse Pokemon which absorbs it and wobbles three times confirming it's capture and Trip then picks it up and puts it in his pocket.

"Ash who's that?" Dawn asks "That's Trip we were rivals in the Unova region I haven't seen him since the Unova league" Ash replies "I can hear every word your saying Ash" Trip says and then almost afterwards Ash looks way down to Trip and Conkeldurr looking up they then slide down with Seymour and Dawn pulls out her Pokedex curious about this unfamiliar Pokemon.

"Conkeldurr the Muscular Pokemon and the evolved form of Gurdurr It is thought that Conkeldurr taught humans how to make concrete more than 2,000 years ago"

"This is..." "Dawn" Trip interrupts "How do you know my name?" Dawn aks "My sister watched a rerun of the Wallace cup I got interested when I saw Ash on it" Trip explains "The Hoenn champion Wallace recommended it so my Pokemon can get stronger"Ash corrects Trip thinking he is sometimes a coordinator "anyway I decided to come here and challenge the Kanto league see what the boonies can do" Trip says and Dawn then says "Hey! that was a little rude!" "That's how he thinks about Kanto and everyone here" Ash explains "Anyway I got to get moving" Trip replies before walking off "Trip let's battle!" Ash says loudly. Trip stops and turns around and smiles "I guess I can make some time for beating you how bout a two-on-two" Ash nods in agreement.

Trip pulls out a poke ball "Serperior go!" he throws a Poke ball up and the Regal Pokemon comes out "Serperior!" and Dawn pulls out her Pokedex curious about this Pokemon also.

"Serperior the Regal Pokemon and the evolved form of Servine. It can stop it's opponent's movements with just a glare. It takes in solar energy and boosts it internally"

"So it's Serperior then Gabite I choose you!" He throws a Poke ball and the Cave Pokemon is unleashed and yells "Gabite!" "So this must that Gible I saw on the Lily of the Valley Conference when it went up against that Darkrai" Trip says.

Ash flashes back to that event just a few years ago when he fought Tobias a mysterious trainer who owned both a Darkrai and Latios, Sceptile managed to defeat the pitch black Pokemon but the rest lost to the Eon Pokemon he couldn't even imagine what other Pokemon the mysterious trainer had at his disposal.

"Gabite use flamethrower" Ash commands knowing this is a move he learned after evolving. then the cave pokemon unleashes a beam of fire which hits the Regal Pokemon making it faint instantly and Trip then recalls the fainted Regal Pokemon "Serperior return" then he pulls out another and says "Jellicent go!" he throws the Poke ball and the Floating Pokemon emerges and Dawn then pulls out her Pokedex very curious about his one.

"Jellicent the Floating Pokemon and the evolved form of Frillish. They propel themselves by expelling absorbed seawater from their bodies. Their favorite food is life energy"

"Use Ice beam!" Jellicent obeys and unleashes a blue beam but Gabite jumps and avoids the attack but is hit by another shot and Gabite falls down fainted "Gabite return good job buddy" Ash says and pulls out another "Gulpin I choose you!" he throws the Poke ball up and the stomach pokemon is unleashed "Gulpin" "Jellicent Water pulse!" Jellicent obeys as he generates a blue ball of water which hits Gulpin but the stomach pokemon stays up "Gulpin use toxic!" Gulpin obeys and sprays a purple liquid at the Floating Pokemon which while not doing any real damage leaves the Floating Pokemon badly poisoned.

"I see Ash used Gulpin because his has the move toxic" Seymour says to Dawn witnessing Ash's battle strategy "Jellicent use night shade!" Jellicent hears this and unleashes multiple rings of energy "Gulpin dodge and use acid spray!" Gulpin obeys and shoots acid liquid at Jellicent damaging him further and then is hurt by the poisoning and then finally gives out and faints.

"Gulpin!" Gulpin yells in victory and Trip returns Jellicent to his Poke ball "Nice job Jellicent" He then looks at Ash "That was a good battle Ash I'll see you when I see you I'm off to the Cerulean gym" Ash then steps in "That's where were going!" Trip smiles and says "Then I'll see you there" Trip then walks off and Ash turns to Seymour "Okay Seymour it was good seeing you" Seymour then stops "Wait Ash I want to show you something" He runs over to his trailer were he sleeps in and gets something then runs back to Ash and shows him a Pokemon fossil and Ash says "A Pokemon fossil" He then pulls out his Pokedex to see which kind it is and what Pokemon it was.

"The Dome Fossil is the fossilized remains of Kabuto" It then switches to the Kabuto section.

"Kabuto the Shellfish Pokemon. It is thought to have inhabited beaches 300 million years ago. It is protected by a stiff shell."

"I found it deep in the cave a few months ago but I want you to have it" Ash then asks "But were can revive it?" Seymour then answers "There's a research center right were your going it will take just a day to do it" Ash turns to Dawn "Then let's go Dawn" Ash shakes hands with Seymour and waves goodbye and along with Dawn begins the voyage out of Mt. Moon and unknown to them a Cleffa follows them after witnessing the battle that just occurred as our heroes leave so Ash may challenge his old friend and the Cerulean gym leader Misty.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so as you can see Trip is now in the story a Cleffa is following Ash and Dawn and in a chapter or two we'll see Ash's battle with Misty stay tuned.<strong>


	9. Route 4

**here we are Chapter 10 of my fanfic enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Route 4<p>

Ash and Dawn finally exit Mt. Moon Ash thinks of what his Kabuto could be like when it is revived and what Pokemon he could use in the match against Misty suddenly as they enter the forest several Pineco drop down right in front of them "Pineco!" Dawn pulls out her Pokedex curious about the Bagworm Pokemon.

"Pineco the Bagworm Pokemon It hangs and waits for flying insect prey to come near. It does not move about much on it's own"

"Dawn watch out if we provoke them they'll use explosion" Dawn then smiles and pulls out a Dusk ball "I know a way come on out Misdreavus!" she throws the Dusk ball in the air and the Screech Pokemon yells "Mis!" "You caught a Misdreavus whoa!" Ash replies in amazement.

"Confuse ray!" Dawn commands then the Screech Pokemon who then unleashes a wave of energy on the Bagworm Pokemon causing them confusion two fall down while the others manage to survive it and bounce off.

Then the trainer and coordinator throws a Poke ball on each of the Bagworm Pokemon which wobbles three times and both confirm their captures while Ash's teleports away Dawn picks hers up since she only has five others on her party and puts it in her pack.

Ash hears some rustling in the forrest and walks over to the source of it and then pokes his head in the bushes and sees a Cleffa eating an Oran berry "Whoa a Cleffa" He pulls out his Pokedex.

"Cleffa the Star Shape Pokemon, When numerous meteors illuminate the night sky, sightings of Cleffa strangely increase"

He then pulls out his Poke ball and yells "Gabite I choose you!" He throws the Poke ball up and the Cave Pokemon is unleashed "Gabite!" Cleffa turns to see the Cave Pokemon towering over her and she smiles evilly and then unleashes multiple hearts on to Gabite which hits him and becomes infatuated.

"It's Attract!" Ash yells seeing the attack the Star Shape Pokemon unleashed on his Gabite and recalls Gabite and pulls out another Pokemon "Go Eevee!" He throws the Poke ball and the Evolutionary Pokemon is unleashed "Eev" Cleffa uses another attract attack on Ash's Eevee but does nothing when it hits and Ash watches in shock "Whoa this means Eevee is a girl" Eevee then uses her bite attack on Cleffa which has a critical hit and Cleffa falls down fainted.

Ash then pulls out an empty Poke ball which then absorbs the Star Shape Pokemon and blinks and wobbles three times confirming it's capture and then teleports away to Proffessor Oak's lab.

Dawn then comes in "Ash what happened?" She asks "I caught a Cleffa and I also learned Eevee is a girl" Ash replies and Eevee yells "Eev!" Suddenly then hear a faint buzzing noise and turn to see a swarm of Bedrill behind them "Dawn run!".

The duo was about to start when a voice fairly familiar to Ash spoke "Sceptile use hyper beam!" a second voice came up which was familiar to both of them "Glaceon Ice beam!" The two Pokemon obey and unleash a red beam of energy and a blue beam of ice onto the swarm of bug pokemon and while the others flee two falls down fainted and the two who ordered the pokemon to attack throw two Poke balls at them capturing them instantly and return to their hands.

"Good to see you Ash" The male speaks Ash then raises his head to see his Hoenn traveling companions May and Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay as you can see May and Max are now in the story and in the next few chapters Ash will challenge Misty it will be epic.<strong>


	10. Meeting old friends

**Okay here is Chapter 11 of this story enjoy and review. **

Deep in the forest of Route 4 an Elekid walks threw the forest looking happy and feeling nice on this beautiful summer day in the Kanto region and stops to hear something behind the bushes.

"Ash when did you catch an Eevee?" May says while petting the adorable evolutionary Pokemon "I caught her right before I entered Viridian forest" Ash explains to the coordinator suddenly Sceptile is hit by a string shot attack but quickly breaks free due to his strength "Scep" the forest Pokemon mutters and then points to a tree in the distance which the four turn to and see a Weedle on top.

"A Weddle" Ash says and Dawn out of curiosity pulls out her Pokedex.

"Weedle the Hairy Bug Pokemon, It's poison stinger is very powerful. It's bright-colored body is intended to warn off it's enemies"

Weedle then uses a poison sting attack intended for Sceptile who counters it using leaf storm. Ash then pulls out a Poke ball and throws it in the air "Scrafty I choose you!" he yells and in a flash the Hoodlum Pokemon comes out "Scrafty!".

May then pulls out her Pokedex to look up the data on this unfamiliar Pokemon.

"Scrafty the Hoodlum Pokemon and the evolved form of Scraggy. It can smash concrete blocks with it's kicking attacks. The one with the biggest crest is the group leader."

"Use Incinerate!" Ash commands the hoodlum to do which then obeys and unleashes a large amount of fire on the Hairy Bug Pokemon making it faint almost instantly but also causes the tree to set on fire.

"Oh no!" Ash says realizing he just started a fire. "Blastoise take the stage!" May says after throwing a Poke ball in the air and in a flash the Shellfish Pokemon comes out and yells "Blastoise!" and upon seeing the Shellfish Pokemon Dawn pulls out her Pokedex in curiosity.

"Blastoise the Shellfish Pokemon and the evolved form of Wartortle. The rocket cannons on it's shell fire jets of water capable of punching holes through thick steel."

"Use hydro pump!" May commands the Shellfish Pokemon to do who then unleashes a powerful water jet on the burning trees which puts them out stopping the fire from spreading. Ash then pulls out an empty Poke ball and throws it on the fainted Weedle which absorbs it and wobbles and blinks several times and halts confirming the capture and then teleports away to Proffessor Oak's lab.

"So May when did Wartortle evolve?" Ash asks his old companion "A couple months ago actually" She then recalls Blastoise back to it's Poke ball "So what are you guys doing back in Kanto?" Ash asks May and Max "Sightseeing mostly and were here to see someone" Max awsers.

"Well I'm retrying the Pokemon leagues starting with Kanto" Ash tells his old traveling companions "And I'm going to enter the contests here" Dawn adds.

"Ele!" a small voice comes up and the four turn to the source of the voice which is the Elekid watching them who has a determined smile on it's face. "It's an Elekid it must have watched the battle" Max says then the Elekid begins rotating it's arms and begins to generate electricity and fires a spark at attack at the group but they jump out of the way quickly.

"Eevee use Shadow ball!" Ash orders the evolutionary pokemon to use which she obeys and unleashes a orb of darkness upon the Electric Pokemon which throws it to the other side of the area but survives the hit and then charges at the

Evolutionary Pokemon with Thunderpunch.

"Dodge it and use attract!" Ash says to Eevee who then dodges the Thunderpunch and unleashes an array of hearts which hit Elekid and soon becomes infatuated.

Ash then seeing the opportunity pulls out an empty Poke ball and yells "Now go Poke ball!" and throws the Poke ball at the love struck Pokemon which absorbs him and which then wobbles and blinks several times until coming to a halt and teleports away to Proffessor Oak's lab.

"I'm definitely using Elekid against Misty" Ash says after capturing the Electric Pokemon "So Cerulean city is were your going next?" Max asks "Yep also I'm going to the research place to have this fossil revived" He awsers Max's question and then shows them the Dome fossil Seymour gave him.

"Whoa a Dome Fossil" Max says in amazement "And when it's revived I'll have a Kabuto" Ash says with excitement "We'll come along with you Ash mainly because we were on our way to Cerulean City anyway" May says to her old companion.

"Okay then let's go!" Ash says to the others and they walk down the forest route looking ready for anything the Kanto region can throw at them.

With an Elekid at our hero's side it's sure to be an interesting match with Misty very soon until then stay tuned.

**Okay so now Ash has a Weedle and Elekid and we show May's Wartortle has evolved and that "Someone" Max mentioned will be introduced he or she is an OC that's all I'm telling you. I'll update as soon as I can. **


	11. Cerulean city

**Okay here we are at Chapter 12. The "Someone" Max mentioned he and May came to Kanto to visit will be introduced. Enjoy and review. **

* * *

><p>Inside a cave not to far the location of where our heroes are Elite Officer for Team Rocket Domino along with agents Cassidy and Butch opens up a laptop which begins a communication with Giovanni. Domino begins the communication "Sir we are at least one mile away from Cerulean city".<p>

"Excellent your mission is to infiltrate Cerulean city and take a Fossil revival machine from the research facility" Giovanni explains the team's mission to her. "The Machine is important to my research" Dr. Namba says who appears in a transmission next to Giovanni "Dr. Samba" Cassidy says while failing to remember his name "IT'S NAMBA YOU BIMBO!" The Team Rocket Scientist yells angrily.

"These machines are used to revive fossilized Pokemon" Giovanni explains to his agents while the computer shows them pictures of Omanyte, Kabuto, Cranidos and Shieldon "Domino will be in charge of the mission since she is the highest ranking officer" Giovanni explains to the three who respond with "Sir" and Namba's communication ends as does his.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile our heroes are about to enter Cerulean City site of Ash's second Kanto region Gym battle "It's been so long since I've been here" Suddenly something go's on top of Ash's head and he looks up to see it is a Yanma.<p>

"Hey a Yanma" Ash says after seeing the Clear wing Pokemon. May then pulls out her Pokedex to see Yanma's data.

"Yanma the Clear wing Pokemon. If it flaps it's wings really fast, it can generate shock waves that will shatter windows in the area"

"Yan-Yan" The Clear Wing Pokemon says and then moves to Max's head. "Hey I could use this in my Gym battle against Misty" Ash says excitedly and looks at Pikachu "Pikachu use thunder wave" Ash tells Pikachu who then replies with "Pika".

Pikachu then takes aim at the Clear wing Pokemon who has jumped off Max's head and unleashes a charge of electricity on it which then paralyzes it.

Ash then pulls out a Net Ball and says "Go Net Ball!" he then throws it on the Clear wing Pokemon which absorbs it quickly and begins to wobble and blink several times and halts confirming the capture, it then teleports away to Proffessor Oak's lab.

"Ash what's a Net ball?" May asks "It's a Poke ball that works really well on Water and Bug type Pokemon" Ash replies.

Suddenly Ash's Pokegear rings and answers it who is none other then Proffessor Oak "Proffessor Oak what is it?" Ash asks "It's important you remember Pokemon Hunter J correct?".

Ash shuddered at the Pokemon Professors words and remembers the feared Pokemon Hunter who he encountered multiple times in the Sinnoh region about three years ago, her work disgusted Ash the way she treated Pokemon I hoped after her ship crashed into Lake Verity and blew up he hoped to see the last of her but perhaps not.

"Yeah me and Dawn remember her" Ash relies with great contempt "Ash who's Hunter J?" May asks with curiosity and within a flash Ash pulls out his laptop and looks up a Wanted poster of her and turns it to May and Max "J is a Pokemon Hunter me, Dawn and Brock ran into her a few times in Sinnoh she captures Pokemon that she was hired to capture and if she finds one she thinks is worth something she captures it".

"That sounds awful" May says with disgust. "May, Max is that you?" Professor Oak asks "Oh of course Professor" May replies for the two for the two of them.

"Well it's good to see both of you" He then returns to the reason he called Ash "Anyway the reason I called is because there have been recent sightings of her here in Kanto" Ash then responds with shock face and asks "Where was she sighted?".

"She was sighted near Cinnabar island and just off the coast of Vermillion City but nowhere near Pallet Town if your afraid she'll try and steal the Pokemon here" Professor Oak assures Ash on his worries.

"Thanks Professor I'll call you back when I get to the Center" He then ends his call with the Pokemon Proffessor.

"I can't believe she's back how did she survive that?" Dawn says and Max asks "Survive what?" "The last time she was seen she was hired by Team Galactic to steal the three lake guardians Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie" Ash begins to explain.

Ash continues to explain "But Team Galactic double-crossed her and sent her ship crashing down into Lake Verity everyone including me thought she was killed but somehow she survived".

"Now she's in Kanto probably looking for Pokemon to steal" May says after hearing Ash's story "Yeah but for now let's focus on the Gym battle" Max says trying to get everyone back on topic "Oh yeah of course" Ash says with an embarrassed face.

The four then run down the road to Cerulean city and Pikachu smells a rather sweet smelling aroma and tugs on Ash's shoulder going "Pika-pi" Ash then says "What is it Pikachu?" Pikachu then points to a tree that is covered in honey.

"Hey it's a honey tree" Ash then notices several Combee flying around the tree's "Hey we must be near a place where Combee live" Dawn says seeing several Combee in the area and May pulls out her Pokedex as she has not seen a Pokemon like this yet.

"Combee the Tiny Bee Pokemon. A Pokemon formed by three others. It busily carries sweet floral honey to Vespiquen"

"And Vespiquen is?" May asks and looks up Vespiquen in the Pokedex.

"Vespiquen the Beehive Pokemon and the evolved form of Combee. When endangered. grubs from it's six-cell honeycomb strike back. There is only one in a colony"

"Whoa this Pokemon sounds interesting" May says "Yeah but only female Combee can evolve into Vespiquen I know a way to find one" Ash says intending to capture a female Combee and pulls out a Poke ball "Eevee I choose you!" He then throws the Poke ball in the air and the Evolutionary Pokemon is unleashed "Eev!".

"Use Attract on all the Combee!" He says, soon after Eevee winks and unleashes multiple hearts at the Tiny bee Pokemon and many become infatuated by the effect "There's got to be one somewhere" Ash says to himself and notices one that was not effected by the Attract "There's a female!" Ash says and points at the Female Combee who starts to fly away.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash tells the mouse Pokemon who soon unleashes an electric shock on Combee who then falls to the ground fainted and Ash pulls out an empty "Poke ball now go Poke ball!" He says and then throws the Poke ball at the Tiny bee Pokemon which absorbs it then wobbles and blinks several times and halts confirming it's capture and teleports away to Professor Oak's lab.

"Now with some training I'll have a Vespiquen" Ash says and turns away to see the many angry Combee in front of him and his friends and Max looks confident pulls out a Poke ball and throws it in the air "Dusknoir confusion!" he says and in a flash the Gripper Pokemon is unleashed and murmurs "Dusknoir" and unleashes a ray that sends the Tiny bee Pokemon into confusion.

"Quick the confusion will wear off" Max says to the others as they run away from the Tiny Bee Pokemon.

Ash and Friends then enter the city and find a table with an umbrella protecting them from the shade "That was close thanks Max" Ash says to his Hoenn companion "Thank Dusknoir she used Confuse ray" May then pulls out her Pokedex in curiosity of her brother's new Pokemon.

"Dusknoir the Gripper Pokemon and the evolved form of Dusclops. This feared Pokemon is said to travel to worlds unknown. Some even believe that it takes lost spirits along with it"

"I can see Dusclops evolved Max" May says to her younger brother and Ash sits up after catching his breath after running from the angry Combee "Okay first let's go to the research facility" The zealous Pokemon trainer says eager to revive and capture a Kabuto and the four begin to travel threw the city and after at least fifteen minutes they finally arrive at the research facility.

"So who is the person you guys came here to see?" Ash asks the siblings and May smiles and replies "You'll see" they enter the facility to see May and Max's parents Norman and Caroline are there with a Chansey and they turn around to see their children.

"May, Max your just in time" Caroline says glad to see her children and Norman turns to Ash "Ash it's good to see you again and you must be Dawn" He says noticing Dawn next to Ash.

"Your Norman the Petalburg gym leader and May and Max's dad right?" Dawn asks "Yes of course" He awsers and the Chansey with them says "Chansey" Ash then notices it and pulls out his Pokedex in curiosity.

"Chansey the Egg Pokemon and the evolved form of Happiny. A kindly Pokemon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokemon or people"

Ash then asks "Norman who's Chansey is this?" "It's my Chansey Ash" Norman replies "I caught it while it was a Happiny" Norman tells Ash about the Egg Pokemon.

* * *

><p><em>Norman flashes back to him and Caroline in the Greenhouse watering the plants and suddenly May's Delcatty who weeks prior evolved from contact with a moon stone runs out of the bushes and brushes up against Caroline's legs and meows "Del Del" and Caroline realizing somethings wrong says "Delcatty what's wrong?" Delcatty then motions them to follow her which they acknowledge.<em>

_They then follow Delcatty and find a Happiny unsuccessfully attempting to pluck berries from the tree's but can't due to her small stature but suddenly she hears a crack of the branch and Norman hands her an Oran berry and looks up to a smiling Norman and gratefully takes the Oran berry and eats it._

_"Soon after I captured Happiny and since it had a Oval stone in it's pouch already it just took a little training for it to evolve into Chansey" another flashback shows Chansey using attacks such as Attract, Pound and Focus punch on a challenger's Tauros, Drapion and Graveler. _

_"After it's evolution I started using Chansey in Gym Battles next to Slaking Chansey is one of my most powerful Pokemon" Another shows Chansey being defeated by a Magmortar belonging to none other then Norman's son Max._

_"But like all Pokemon it doesn't always win a battle but it's powerful and kind none of the less" He finishes his story of how he caught Chansey._

* * *

><p>"So anyway were here to visit someone" Norman explains to Ash "You see he is our..." But before Norman could finish a door opens and the eight turn to it to see a man in his early 20's come in suprised and says "Mom, Dad, Max, May?" Caroline runs in and hugs the man greatly saying "Oh Derek my baby!"<p>

"Hey May who is that anyway?" Ash asks the coordinator from Hoenn "He's my Brother" She says with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Ash has caught a Combee and Yanma and we show May and Max has an older brother named Derek we will explain his story in the next chapter and Norman having a Chansey is a reference of Pokemon Emerald because if you re-challenge him he'll have a Chansey I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>


	12. Meet Derek and Training

**So here is Chapter 13 of the story we have introduced my OC May and Max's older brother Derek and the mission Giovanni gave Domino, Cassidy and Butch will be shown soon. **

* * *

><p>After getting finally Caroline off of him Derek approaches Ash "So you must be Ash Max has told me about you" Ash then shakes hands with Derek "May why haven't you ever tell me about Derek?" Ash asks the Hoenn coordinator.<p>

"I just never got to telling you about him" May replies after Ash asked about her older brother "So Derek what do you do here?" Ash asks Derek "I'm a researcher here Ash I've been at this for at least four years".

"Oh good cause I have this fossil that I need to revive" Ash says and pulls out the dome fossil Seymour gave him in Mt. Moon and Derek excitedly grabs it and examines it "A dome fossil amazing!".

"I know it's the fossil of a Kabuto" Ash says "Our machines can revive it but will take twenty-four hours I'll be alerted when it's done" Derek says carrying the fossil to one of the revival machine.

"Where did you find that fossil anyway Ash?" May asks "Mt. Moon Seymour a scientists I met during my first journey gave it to me when me and Dawn were in there" Ash awsers May's question.

Soon afterwards our heros along with Norman and Caroline go to the local Pokemon Center "So your re-challenging the Pokemon leagues Ash" Norman says after hearing Ash's reason for traveling threw the Kanto region "Yeah so when I'm in Hoenn your the first one I'll go to" Ash replies telling Norman the Petalburg Gym will be his first challenge.

Norman smiles and says "I like your attitude Ash anyway the reason were here in Kanto is to see Derek we haven't seen him in at least three years" Ash then turns to Max and asks "Hey Max what was your position in the Hoenn league?" Max then blinks several times and says "Well I came in 1st place".

"What really?" Ash asks "Yeah I did actually but I nearly lost" Max says.

* * *

><p><em>He then flashes back to the final round of the Evergreen conference and the announcer yells out "Both Trainers are down to their last Pokemon Max with Sceptile and Barry with Empoleon begin" "This trainer named Barry had an Empoleon with him who was pretty tough and he nearly beat us but Sceptile's overgrow kicked in and Sceptile was able to beat it with SolarBeam and Leaf blade".<em>

* * *

><p>"So Barry was in the Hoenn region I wonder where he is now" Dawn says thinking where the energetic trainer could have gone after that defeat.<p>

"I have to call Proffessor Oak so I can get the Pokemon I need for my battle with Misty" Ash says who gets up and goes over the video phone and dials the number and Proffessor Oak awsers it who is examining Combee "Ah Ash I see your in Cerulean city" The Pokemon proffessor says "Hey Proffessor so what are you doing with Combee?" Ash asks after greeting Oak.

"I was examining it you can see that it's female from the dot on it's forehead" The Pokemon Proffessor says pointing to the Tiny bee Pokemon's who then says "Com".

"Anyway Proffessor I brought my Dome fossil here May and Max's older brother Derek is reviving it in at the facility" Ash says "Oh I've actually heard of Derek from Proffessor Birch he's a very intelligent one" Proffessor Oak says "So Proffessor I need some of my other Pokemon for my Gym battle with Misty" Ash says.

"Oh of course" The Pokemon Proffessor says. Dawn then notices a poster which is advertising a Pokemon contest in Saffron City "There's a Pokemon contest in 2 weeks in Saffron City" Dawn reads the poster excitedly.

* * *

><p>Ash and the others then go out to Route 25 to train and Ash pulls out five Poke balls he rotated with Proffessor Oak and says "Everyone come on out!" and throws the Poke balls in the air which unleashes Ivysaur, Elekid, Seismitoad, Yanma and Leavanny.<p>

"What are those Pokemon?" Norman asks when he sees the Vibration and Nurturing Pokemon. Dawn then pulls out her Pokedex as does May.

"Seismitoad the Vibration Pokemon and the evolved form of Palpitoad. They shoot paralyzing liquid from their head bumps. They use vibration to hurt their opponents"

"Leavanny the Nurturing Pokemon and the evolved form of Swadloon. It keeps it's eggs warm with heat from fermenting leaves. It also uses leaves to make warm wrappings for Sewaddle"

"I caught them in Unova Norman" Ash says and Norman replies by saying "I've heard of Unova actually you were there?" "Yeah I caught a bunch of new Pokemon you see the Unova region is more far away from the other regions, the Pokemon there can only be found there and it's rare to see a Pokemon from the other regions there also".

Max then pulls out a Poke ball and throws it in the air and in a flash a Shiny Ursaring comes out yelling "Urmang!" and Yanma flies over "Okay then Yanma use SonicBoom!" Yanma obeys and unleashes Shock waves from it's wings which hits the Hibernator Pokemon sending it flying but quickly gets back on it's feet.

"May where did Max find a Shiny Ursaring?" Dawn asks amazed at the Ursaring's unique color "He caught it while he was on the way to Dewford City when it was still a Teddiursa" May explains.

"And since it evolved it's been a major powerhouse in his team" Norman adds to his daughters statement.

"Hyper Beam!" Max says to the Hibernator Pokemon who charges up a red beam of energy which hits the Clear wing Pokemon which does some damage but does not defeat Yanma who is not about to give up "Yanma use Ancientpower!".

Yanma then does as it's Trainer commands and generates a glowing ball of energy and fires at Ursaring who takes quite a bit of damage from it and suddenly Yanma begins to glow and everyone looks in shock and awe and Max says from observation "Yanma is evolving!".

While evolving Yanma's two horns connect into one and two others grow on the back and one on the edge of the tail and grows in size and the seizes and has now become a Yanmega and with that says "Yan-Me".

Ash then says with joy "Yanma's now Yanmega" May then pulls out her Pokedex.

"Yanmega the Ogre Darner Pokemon and the evolved form of Yanma. This six-legged Pokemon is easily capable of transporting an adult in flight. The wings on it's tail help it stay balanced"

"I've heard Yanma evolves after learning AncientPower actually" Norman says "That's right dad the same goes with Piloswine to be able to become Mammothswine" Max adds to his father's statement.

"Yanmega use SolarBeam!" Ash commands the newly evolved Ogre Darner Pokemon who quickly charges up a beam of yellow and white energy who unleashes it instantly knocking out the Hibernator Pokemon.

"Ursaring return" Max says recalling his fainted Pokemon back to his Poke ball and puts it back in his pack.

"Ash Yanmega will do great against Misty" May says after witnessing Yanmega's powerful attacks and Yanmega then flies away from the group curious of the area it is currently in.

"Yanmega wait!" Ash says trying to keep us with the Ogre Darner Pokemon.

At the end of Cerulean cape a young woman with orange hair a one piece white swimsuit wearing a unzipped jacket stands there admiring the beautiful view of the ocean and suddenly Yanmega sets down on her head and she looks up to see the Ogre Darner Pokemon who says "Yan-me".

While searching for the Ogre Darner Pokemon the group hears a frightened scream from the distance "That sounds like Misty" Ash says recognizing that scream from anytime she saw a Bug Pokemon "She must have met Yanmega" as Ash starts to run for the direction Misty comes running like the road runner away from Yanmega who is flying towards her and Ash stops as does Misty who then asks "Ash?".

"Oh hey Mist" Yanmega then perches itself on top of it's trainer's head "Oh Misty this is my Yanmega it just evolved from Yanma while we were training" Ash explains to his old friend who has a phobia of bug-type Pokemon.

The rest of the group follows Ash to his location to find he has already found Yanmega and Misty "Oh Ash you found them" Dawn says. "May Max it's good to see again and your Norman and Caroline their parents right?" Misty asks "Correct" Norman awsers and Misty turns to Dawn "Your Dawn I've seen you on the Sinnoh and Hoenn Pokemon contests" Misty says recognizing Dawn from TV.

"Thank you for recognizing me" Dawn says hoping she doesn't bring up her defeat at the Hoenn Grand Festival and Misty then turns to Ash "So Ash why are you here in Cerulean" Ash then smiles and says "I'm retrying the Pokemon leagues one by one" he then pulls out his badge case and displays the boulder badge "I've already beaten Brock's younger Brother Forrest the new Pewter city gym leader".

"Well I guess your here to challenge me then well you might as well go to another Gym Ash" Misty says with an arrogant attitude "And why is that?" Ash inquires with a semi-mad tone "Because the last time you got the Cascade badge is because my sister's felt sorry for you" She says "Well this time will be different you'll see!" Ash yells.

As the group watches this Max says "Misty should not have set Ash off like that" Caroline then says "Let's hope this doesn't get too out of hand" Misty then says "Then let's see how you've improved at the Cerulean gym" "Alright!" Ash says and Pikachu agrees with a "Pika!".

Now eager to challenge his old friend Misty to a battle at the Cerulean City Gym Ash will need to use all the skills he has acquired to defeat Misty stay tuned.

To be Continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so were done with Chapter 13 and yes I did use the design of Misty from HGSS for this one I'll update soon.<strong>


	13. Kanto Gym Leader: Misty

**Okay we are up to Chapter 14 and this is the Gym battle between Misty and Ash this should be epic enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Ash and the group enter the Cerulean Gym and everyone is admiring the beauty of the water type Gym which is the location of his 2nd Kanto league Gym battle with his old traveling companion Misty.<p>

"Misty's three older sisters perform water ballets here when there's no challengers" Ash explains to the rest of the group. The group passes an aquarium and several of Misty's Pokemon who recognizes Ash swim to him which includes Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen and a Kingdra which Ash recognizes as Misty's Horsea who appears to have evolved in the past few years.

"Whoa Horsea evolved!" Ash says with excitement Dawn then pulls out her Pokedex in curiosity.

"Kingdra the Dragon Pokemon and the evolved form of Seadra. It sleeps deep on the ocean floor to build it's energy. It is said to cause tornadoes as it wakes."

Ash then deciding to make some last minute changes in Pokemon and goes to the nearest phone to swap Pokemon.

While he does that the five walks into the battlefield which is filled with people "Whoa what's going on?" Max asks suprised that so many people are in Gym's battle field.

"I can explain that Max" A voice came up May and Max recognizes anywhere and turns around to see Scott founder of the Battle Frontier sitting in the seats of the battlefield "Scott?" The siblings say shocked to see him.

"Good to see you both you see some people in Cerulean like to watch the Water ballets some like to watch the Gym battles so people come here a lot more lately to watch the gym matches" The Battle Frontier founder explains.

"Ash is the challenger today actually Scott" Max says "I guessed as much since your here" Scott replies "He's retrying the Pokemon leagues Scott so far he's beating Pewter Gym already" May adds filling Scott in on what's happening with Ash.

"Well then let's see how Ash has improved since the last time I saw him" Scott says eager to see how Ash has improved in the last three years. Misty enters the Battlefield as Ash does on the opposite side and the referee comes in.

"The Gym battle between Misty the Gym Leader and Ash the challenger will now begin it will be a full six-on-six battle and will be over when all six on either side are unable to battle and furthermore only the challenger will be allowed to make substitution in Pokemon begin!" The Referee explains to the two.

Misty then pulls out a Poke ball and says "Milotic I choose you!" and in a flash the Tender Pokemon comes out of it's Poke ball with a "Mi!".

"Whoa a Milotic!" Dawn says amazed at the beauty of the Tender Pokemon. Ash then pulls out his own Poke ball and says "Pidgeot I choose you!" and in a flash the bird Pokemon comes out in a flash yelling "Pidgeot!".

Misty then looks in amazement to see the Pidgeot Ash released five years ago to protect the Pidgey and Pidgeotto in Viridian forest from a Spearow flock on the opposite side of the battlefield. Dawn then pulls out her Pokedex.

"Pidgeot the Bird Pokemon and the evolved form of Pidgeotto. By flapping it's wings with all it's might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees"

"Milotic use Ice beam!" Misty commands the Tender Pokemon after regaining focus who obeys and unleashes a blue beam "Dodge it!" Ash says to the bird Pokemon who does just that "Now use Brave Bird!" Ash says to Pidgeot who then close it's wings and bursts into flames and dives at Milotic and the flames change to a blue aura and strikes the Tender Pokemon creating a huge explosion.

After the smoke clears it shows Milotic has fainted and Pidgeot still stands but has done some major recoil damage recoil and the Referee proclaims "Milotic is unable to battle the winner is Pidgeot" Misty then recalled Milotic back to it's Poke ball.

Misty then pulls out another Poke ball and yells "Starmie it's your turn!" and in a flash the Mysterious Pokemon comes out and Dawn pulls out her Pokedex.

"Starmie the Mysterious Pokemon and the evolved form of Staryu. The center section of it's body is called the core. It glows in a different color each time it is seen."

Ash then says "Pidgeot return" deciding Pidgeot is worn out recalls Pidgeot back to it's Poke ball and pulls out another he then throws it in the air and says "Torterra I choose you!" and in a flash the Continent Pokemon comes out and lands on a pad big enough for it and yells "Torterra!".

The crowd cheers at the obvious power and strength of the Continent Pokemon and Misty then yells "Use Bubblebeam!" and Starmie then unleashes multiple bubbles upon Torterra but before they could Ash says "Use Protect!" and within a second of hearing the order Torterra generates a green force field around itself which protects it from the Bubblebeam attack.

Misty a bit aggravated by Ash's tactics says "Use Swift!" Starmie then unleashes several stars at Torterra but Ash thinking quickly says "Torterra use Solarbeam" after hearing the order Torterra begins to absorb light from the sun as the swift attacks grow closer and unleashes a yellow and white beam upon the swift attack destroying them and colliding with Starmie throwing it across the battlefield causing it to crash into the water fainted.

"Starmie is unable to battle the winner is Torterra" The Referee announces Misty then recalls Starmie surprised she only had four Pokemon left while Ash still had all six in decent condition. She then pulls out another Poke ball and smiles knowing this one will be hard to beat and yells "Gyarados I choose you!" in a flash the Atrocious Pokemon comes out and roars loudly.

Ash then recalls Torterra back to it's Poke ball and pulls out another throws it in the air and says "Elekid I choose you!" and in a flash the Electric Pokemon comes out of the Poke ball with a "Ele" Scott who is observing says "I see Ash's strategy is to use Pokemon that have type advantages over the type of Pokemon the Gym leader uses clever" "But that doesn't always work Scott let's see what Ash has planned" Norman adds to the Battle Frontier Founder's statement.

"Use Flamethrower!" Misty commands the Atrocious Pokemon who then unleashes a beam of flames but Elekid jumps out of the way and Ash says "Elekid use Electro ball!" Elekid obeys and generates a ball of electricity and unleashes it but Misty then says "Dodge it!" Gyrados then dodges the attack on the order of his mistress.

Elekid then runs up his body due to his speed "Use ThunderPunch!" Ash says to Elekid who then generates a punch of electricity which collides with the Atrocious Pokemon's face which causes it to fall down but while does not defeat it causes him to become paralyzed.

"Ash's Elekid's ability must be static" Scott said knowing that static is a common ability for Elekid. "Gyarados use Hydro pump!" Misty orders but the paralyzed Atrocious Pokemon can not move due to the effects of static "Now use discharge!" Ash says to the Electric Pokemon who then becomes surrounded by electricity and unleashes it upon the Atrocious Pokemon which results in it being knocked out.

"Gyarados is unable to battle the winner is Elekid!" The Referee says "Misty must be getting tense she only has three left and Ash still has all six of his Pokemon left" May says.

Misty looking extremely peeved pulls out her fourth Poke ball hoping this one can defeat one of Ash's Pokemon she then yells "Blastoise I choose you!" and in a flash the Shellfish Pokemon comes out and yells "Blastoise!".

"Whoa a Blastoise!" Ash says seeing Misty has acquired a Blastoise in the years since she became Gym leader but still knowing Blastoise had a disadvantage against electric types stood confident and says to Elekid "Use ThunderPunch!" Elekid's fist then generates electricity and prepares to punch Blastoise but Misty then holds out her hand and says "Protect!" Blastoise then generates a blue force field around itself and Elekid then bounces back after he's ThunderPunch collided with protect.

"Now use hyper beam!" Misty commands the Shellfish Pokemon who obeys it's Mistress and unleashes a red beam which hits Elekid and throws it in the water fainted.

"Elekid is unable to battle the winner is Blastoise!" The Referee proclaims Ash then recalls Elekid and says "Thanks Elekid" and turns to Pikachu "Pikachu your up" and he replies with a "Pika" and he jumps in on the battlefield.

"This should be interesting" Misty says eager to see if Pikachu has learned new attacks over the last three years "Use Volt tackle!" Ash says to his starter Pokemon who then runs toward Blastoise and is surrounded by an aura of pure electricity and hits Blastoise in the stomach causing a great deal of damage to the Shellfish Pokemon but doesn't defeat it and Misty then says "Use Ice beam!".

Blastoise then shoots a blue beam of ice at the Mouse Pokemon who gets hit by the beam and thrown around the battlefield and finally into the water fainted and quickly runs back to Ash.

"Pikachu is unable to battle Blastoise is the winner!" the Referee proclaims. Now when it comes to a number of remaining Pokemon it's an even 50-50 and Ash soon pulls out a Poke ball which contains a Pokemon that will truly surprise Misty "Ivysaur I choose you!" and in a flash the seed Pokemon is unleashed and yells "Ivysaur!".

"What?" Misty says after seeing Ivysaur recognizing it as Ash's Bulbasaur who had decided never to evolve many years ago. "I see Ash's Bulbasaur evolved" Scott says recognizing Bulbasaur from Ash's Frontier battle with the Pyramid King Brandon in which the seed Pokemon was able to defeat Brandon's Dusclops with a powerful Solarbeam attack.

"Use Sleep Powder!" Ash commands the seed Pokemon to do and it obeys and unleashes a green powder putting Blastoise to sleep and making it more vulnerable to attacks "Now use SolarBeam while it's down" Ash says to Ivysaur who soon begins to absorb sunlight and unleashes the attack on the Shellfish Pokemon causing it to faint.

"Blastoise is unable to battle Ivysaur is the winner!" The Referee proclaims. Now Misty looks extremely angry after losing four of her Pokemon to Ash and pulls out one that might have a good chance against Ivysaur.

"Kingdra I choose you!" Misty yells out and throws a Poke ball in the air unleashing the Dragon Pokemon who yells out "King". "This could be tough for Ash even though Kingdra is still a water type it's also a Dragon type" Max says knowing about type disadvantages.

"Use Razor leaf!" Ash says to Ivysaur to do who obeys and unleashes several razor sharp leafs that come out of his bulb which are flying right towards Kingdra and Misty then smiles and says "Dodge it and use DragonBreath!" Kingdra then dodges the Razor leaf attack and unleashes a translucent beam upon Ivysaur knocking him out in one shot.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle the winner is Kingdra!" the Referee proclaims. Scott observing the battle closely says "Ash has improved since I last saw him" "Let's just see if it's enough to beat that Kingdra Scott" Max says.

Ash then recalls Ivysaur back to his Poke ball and pulls out another and throws it in the air and yells "Torterra I choose you!" and in a flash the Continent Pokemon is unleashed and yells "Torterra!" Misty then holds out her hand "Use DragonBreath!" Ash then does the same motion "Use Hyper beam!" the two Pokemon obey their trainers and unleashes a translucent beam and a red beam and both collide causing a reaction that knocks both Pokemon out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle" the Referre proclaims. Misty and Ash then recall their fainted Pokemon back to their Poke balls and Misty pulls out her last one hoping she could beat Ash's two remaining Pokemon she then throws it in the air and yells "Lanturn I choose you!" and in a flash the light Pokemon is unleashed. May then pulls out her Pokedex.

"Lanturn the Light Pokemon and the evolved form of Chinchou. The light it emits is so bright that it can illuminate the sea's surface from a depth of over three miles."

Ash knowing it would be a bad idea to send out Pidgeot so he pulls out his last Poke ball his last hope, he then throws it in the air and says "Seismitoad I choose you!" and in a flash the vibration Pokemon is unleashed and says in a deep voice "Seismitoad".

Everyone in the crowd looks amazed and shocked at the sight of this unfamiliar Pokemon from the Unova region "Whoa what Pokemon is that?" Scott asks shocked at the sight of the vibration Pokemon "It's called a Seismitoad Ash caught it while he was in the Unova region" Max says "Now that you mention it I've heard that place somewhere" Scott says "It's far away from the other regions and the Pokemon their can only be seen there" May adds remembering what Ash told them.

"I don't care where this Pokemon is from! Lanturn use Thunder full blast!" Misty yells in an extremely aggravated tone. Lanturn then does as it's mistress commands and unleashes a large amount of electricity on to Seismitoad who just stands there and unaffected and blinks several times.

"Wait it's not working?" Misty asks herself surprised the attack didn't work and Ash then says "It didn't work because Seismitoad is a Water and Ground type now use Mud shot!" Ash says to the Vibration Pokemon who unleashes blobs of mud on to Lanturn that does some damage due to it being part Electric type "Now use drain punch!" on Ash's orders the vibration Pokemon who's fist glows green and punches Lanturn and drains it's energy and Misty watches in horror as her last Pokemon falls down into the water fainted.

"Lanturn is unable to battle the winner is Seismitoad the victor is Ash from Pallet town!" The Referee proclaims after Ash who has now wiped out all of Misty's Pokemon. Misty then recalls Lanturn now looking sad after her defeat at the hands of her old friend Ash.

Later that day Misty presents Ash the cascade badge with a visibly sad look and walks away and May says "Misty looks kinda sad" then Scott says "It's hard losing a match to an old friend" Ash then turns to Scott with a surprised face and says "Scott what are you doing here?" Scott then replies with "Visiting my sister mostly I come here sometimes to see if there are any trainers worthy for the Battle Frontier".

Watching from building using binoculars Cassidy and Butch spot Ash and the group and contact Giovanni "Sir he's here" Butch says and Giovanni smiles now knowing Ash's location "Obtain the Fossil reviver first then deal with Ketchum" he orders them and the three reply with "Sir!" and this ends their communication.

With Team Rocket's plot to steal the fossil reviver thickens our heroes will have to be ready for what they have up their sleeves stay tuned.

To be Continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so as you can see Misty is now in the dumps about her loss against Ash and the Team Rocket's plan to steal the fossil reviver is about to commence and Ash's Kabuto will be introduced next chapter I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>


	14. Fossil Fiasco

**Okay we are up to Chapter 15 in my fanfic Team Rocket's plan to steal the fossil reviver will commence and this will be the much awaited chapter that will introduce Ash's new Pokemon... Kabuto! enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Ash and the group left the Pokemon center in the morning to go to the Research facility to see if Ash's dome fossil has been revived into the extinct Pokemon Kabuto "It's been about 24 hours so I think your Kabuto is revived by now" Norman said thinking of how long it has been since his eldest son put the fossil in the reviver.<p>

The group then enters the Research facility and Derek welcomes them "The Fossil was just revived come this way" Derek says leading them the reviver chamber.

Derek then presses a button which opens one of the revivers and after some steam clears a Kabuto crawls out "Whoa a Kabuto!" Max says amazed at the sight of the Shellfish Pokemon Dawn then pulls out her Pokedex.

"Kabuto the Shellfish Pokemon. This Pokemon lived in ancient times. On rare occasions, it has been discovered as a living fossil"

"Whoa that's awesome" Ash says, he then pulls out an empty Poke ball which he then throws on top of the Shellfish Pokemon which then wobbles and blinks several times and then halts and sparkles fly off confirming it's capture Ash then picks it up and says in joy "I caught a Kabuto!".

* * *

><p>Back at the Cerulean Gym Misty sits on the edge of the Gym's battlefield with her legs in the water feeling a little crushed after her defeat against her old friend Ash in which his Seismitoad defeated her Lantern with just a mud shot and drain punch attack.<p>

"Azumarill" Misty's Azumarill who had evolved from her Marill weeks ago says trying to cheer it's trainer up "I'm fine Azumarill it's nothing" Misty says trying not to seem depressed.

* * *

><p>Ash then goes back out to Route 25 to train with his Pokemon including newly obtained Kabuto since his next Gym battle is with the leader of the Saffron City Gym Sabrina whom he helped regain her sanity years ago.<p>

Ash then unleashes Kabuto from it's Poke ball and May also pulls out a Poke ball ready to help Ash's new Pokemon train "Snorlax take the stage!" May says and throws a Poke ball and in a flash the sleeping Pokemon comes out with and says "Snor".

"Whoa Munchlax evolved" Ash says recognizing Snorlax as the Pokemon that was once May's Munchlax whom she caught during their time in Hoenn.

"Use Focus Punch!" May commands the sleeping Pokemon to do who's fists soon glow white and is about to hit Kabuto but the Shellfish Pokemon jumps out of the way just in time and Snorlax hits the ground instead.

"Kabuto use Mega drain!" Ash commands the Shellfish Pokemon to do who obeys and sinks it's claws in the ground and soon vines wraps around Snorlax and begins absorbing Snorlax's energy.

"So far it's looking like Kabuto is a pretty strong Pokemon" Norman says observing the battle between Ash's newly obtained Kabuto and his daughter's Snorlax. Kabuto then finishes absorbing Snorlax's energy and the sleeping Pokemon falls down to the ground fainted.

"Snorlax return" May says recalling her fainted Pokemon to it's Poke ball. Suddenly the group hears a scream from a distance "That sounds like Derek" Max says recognizing his brother's voice.

Derek is then seen running at fast speeds over to the group "The...Facility... has been... robbed" Derek says while panting after running so fast "What?" Ash asks shocked by what Derek says.

* * *

><p>Soon after catching his breath Derek, Ash and the group ran to the research facility which is covered with police tape and police officers everywhere and an Officer Jenny comes up to Derek "Mr. Haruka it seems that who ever stole the fossil reviver left no trace" She explains to Derek "The Fossil reviver?" Ash says shocked.<p>

The Jenny then led them to the Fossil reviver chamber to find one of the revivers gone "How could anyone move something that big without being seen?" Dawn asks shocked and Piplup backs her up with a "Piplup".

"That will be hard to figure out they took out the security cams before they came in so they must be professionals" Officer Jenny explains to the Coordinator from Sinnoh Derek then pulls out something from the wall showing the officer of the law and the group a hidden camera.

"I decided to keep a camera hidden just in case robbers get rid of the security cameras" Derek explains to suprised group he then takes out the camera's memory card inserts into his computer and plays a video showing Cassidy, Butch and Domino stealing the reviver using a Machamp to remove the fossil machine and a Lunastone using Psychic to move it out the window.

"It's Cassidy and Butch" Dawn says recognizing the duo as the ones who tried to kidnap a Hippowdon back in the Sinnoh region Ash then sees Domino and says "It's her" Ash recognizing from his journeys in the Johto region years ago who tried to capture Mewtwo but she most likely doesn't remember the incident after Mewtwo wiped her and Giovanni's memories so they wouldn't bother him again.

"The third one is Domino she's an Elite Team Rocket officer I've encountered her before" Ash explains to the everyone "We have to find them" Jenny says "You have no idea how right you are Officer" Derek explains "A Pokemon is in the process of n revived and if it's revived it could do some major damage to the City" He explains.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Team Rocket drive a tanker truck threw the City which is carrying the Fossil reviver which is hidden under a tarp Cassidy then contacts HQ "Cassidy to Headquarters we have the fossil reviver" She tells the agent over the phone "We'll met you at the rendezvous point" The agent says "Cassidy out" she says ending the communication.<p>

Suddenly they hear a noise coming from the machine and park in an alley then they remove the tarp and Butch goes to the computer "The Machines saying a fossil inside is done" The Team Rocket Agent says then the reviver opens and smoke is unleashed and when it clears the three agents stand shocked to see the ancient flying and rock type Pokemon Aerodactyl.

"It's an Aerodactyl" Cassidy says seeing the Fossil Pokemon who soon flies out of the machine "Sableye use Mean Look!" Cassidy orders the Darkness Pokemon to do but before it could Aerodactyl uses roar which sends Sableye back into it's Poke ball.

"That was unexpected" Domino says after seeing the Fossil Pokemon escaping "Cassidy, Butch!" the trio here's a voice and turn to see Ash and Pikachu who are blocking their entrance.

"Not you again!" Cassidy says recognizing Ash as the trainer they encounter every once in a while. Ash then pulls out a Poke ball and throws it in the air and says "Swellow use Air Slash!" Swellow obeys it's trainer's command and puts it's wings together and generates a blue energy ball and fires it at the Rocket's which sends them flying across the alley.

"You little bastard!" Domino says who gets up and throws a Poke ball unleashing a Manectric who yells "Manectric!" Ash then pulls out his Pokedex.

"Manectric the Discharge Pokemon and the evolved form of Electrike. It discharges electricity from it's mane. It creates a thundercloud overhead to drop lightning bolts"

"Fire Fang!" The peeved Elite officer barks at the Discharge Pokemon who's mouth becomes surrounded by flames and bites down on Swellow causing it pain and when Manectric releases Swellow it becomes paralyzed.

_"Manectric's ability must be Static but Swellow's is..." _Ash thinks when suddenly Swellow's eyes and body glows red "What's happening?" Butch says "It was a mistake paralyzing Swellow Domino because Swellow's ability is Guts" Ash says knowing Guts raises the power of attacks when the Pokemon has a status problem."Now Hyper Beam!" Ash says to the Swallow Pokemon who soon generates a powerful red beam which hits Manectric and sends it flying hitting Domino making the two hit a dumpster knocking them both unconcious.

"Mightyena show that twerp what your made of!" Butch says who then throws a Poke ball which unleashes the Bite Pokemon who roars upon being unleashed "Houndoom rip him to pieces!" Cassidy says with a vicious tone who then throws a Poke ball which unleashes the Dark Pokemon who yells "Houndoom!" upon being sent out.

"Gabite I choose..." but before Ash could finish Max says who is behind Ash says "Beedrill use Pin missile! Gallade use Close combat!" soon the Poison Bee Pokemon's stingers glow white and shoots several missiles at Mightyena being super effective due to it being a dark type and Gallade begins to attack Houndoom fiercely.

"That Gallade is it?" Ash asks himself then realizes that Max's Gallade is most likely the injured Ralts Max helped during their adventures in Hoenn some years ago and Max had kept his promise of coming back for it when he was a trainer.

After the two dark types are defeated by Max's strategy of type advantages he asks "Ready to surrender?" Suddenly Butch and Cassidy hear the clicking of guns and turn to Jenny pointing a police issued gun at them with several officers behind her "I would if I were you" She says holding her gun ready to shoot if the duo tries anything.

* * *

><p>Back in Cerulean City Aerodactyl flies threw the skies and unleashes a Flamethrower attack on to a fruit stand destroying it which frightens the citizens around it. Misty looks out the door of the Gym to see Aerodactyl using hyper beam from a distance and runs towards it ready to fight the Fossil Pokemon to prevent it from causing any more damage to her hometown.<p>

* * *

><p>Aerodactyl continues to fly threw the sky and suddenly is struck by a thunderbolt and Magical leaf attack which are revealed to have came from Ash's Pikachu and Bayleef who are trying to stop the Fossil Pokemon's rampage threw Cerulean "The computer says Aerodactyl has a range of different attacks to use so this could be tough" Derek explains to Ash.<p>

"That's good to know because I'm gonna catch that Aerodactyl!" Ash says with a determined look "That could tough Ash I hope you have a plan" Derek says to his sister's companion.

Aerodactyl then uses a hyper beam attack on another fruit stand destroying it seconds then suddenly while it was recharging is hit by an ice beam attack which is revealed to have come from a Golduck who belongs to Misty.

"Psyduck evolved!" Ash says shocked to see Psyduck had evolved in the last few years and appears to be void of it's chronic headaches. He then pulls out his Pokedex.

"Golduck the Duck Pokemon and the evolved form of Psyduck. It appears by waterways at dusk. It may use telekinetic powers if its forehead glows mysteriously"

"Pikachu use thunder wave!" Ash says to the mouse Pokemon who unleashes a charge of electricity on to Aerodactyl paralyzing it making it unable to move "Bayleef use Magical leaf!" Ash says to the leaf Pokemon who unleashes multiple green leafs on to the paralyzed Fossil Pokemon who then falls to the ground fainted.

"Good job Bayleef" Ash says to Bayleef who responds with "Bay" suddenly she begins to glow and everyone watches in awe and Ash says "Bayleefs evolving!" Bayleef beings to grow in size as her head leaf is replaced with two stamen-like antennas and the leafs around it's neck begin to shrink in size and the glowing halts revealing Bayleef in her new form as a Meganium.

"Bayleefs now Meganium" Ash then pulls out his Pokedex.

"Meganium the Herb Pokemon and the evolved form of Bayleef. Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers."

"That's awesome and now..." Ash says and then pulls out an empty Poke ball "Go Poke ball!" He then throws it on the fainted Aerodactyl which absorbs it and drops on the ground and wobbles and blinks several times and then halts and sparkles fly off confirming it's capture and then instantly teleports to Professor Oak's lab back in Pallet town.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Caroline and Norman prepare to board a boat back to the Hoenn region "Well Ash I've got to get back to Petalburg there are probably a crowd of challengers by now" Norman says to Ash "Chansey" Chansey says eager to return to Petalburg. Soon the three boards the boat and soon are on their way back to the Hoenn region and Ash and others say their goodbyes to Misty and Derek.<p>

Now with a newly evolved Meganium on his side along with the ancient Pokemon Kabuto and Aerodactyl Ash is sure to have a good chance with his next Gym challenge against Sabrina stay tuned.

To be Continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so now Bayleef is fully evolved and Ash now has two fossil Pokemon and I know it's amazing that Psyduck evolved I'll update as soon as I can for now goodbye.<strong>


	15. Trouble with Teleport

**Okay we are up to chapter 16 in my story and last chapter Team Rocket's plan to steal the fossil reviver was a complete failure just like many of their other schemes and soon Dawn will compete in her first Kanto region Contest and Ash will challenge the Psychic type Gym leader Sabrina Read, Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Team Rocket Headquarters Giovanni sits at his desk waiting to hear back from Cassidy, Butch and Domino and his secretary enters the office "Sir I regret to inform you that the agents Cassidy, Butch and Domino were arrested in Cerulean City" She explains frightened of what Giovanni might say.<p>

He slams his fist down on the table in anger "This boy is becoming a problem have there been any sightings of him?" He asks "No Sir not since him and his companions left Cerulean" The Secretary replies "Send Annie and Oakley to follow him and report on his movements" He tells his secretary "Yes Sir" She says and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>After stopping Team Rocket from escaping with a fossil reviver from the Cerulean City Research Facility Ash and friends are now en route to Saffron city the site of both Ash's third Gym battle rematch and Dawn's first Kanto Pokemon contest.<p>

"Okay the Pokegear says the fastest way to Saffron City is to go threw Route 5" Ash says looking at his Pokegear for directions "So Ash we never met Sabrina when we were in Saffron what's she like exactly" Max asks curious.

"When I first met she was on brink of Schizophrenia but with the help of a Haunter she got back to normal" Ash explains remembering what happened several years ago "She gave me the Marsh badge after I helped get back to sanity but this time I'll earn it after beating her in a battle!" Ash says determined to beat the psychic type gym leader.

"Pip-Piplup!" Piplup calls out noticing something in the way and the group turns to where he is pointing and look to see it is an Abra sitting on the ground sleeping "An Abra" Max says and May pulls out his Pokedex.

"Abra the Psi Pokemon, If it decides to teleport randomly, it evokes the illusion that it has created copies of itself"

"Whoa I'm definitely catching this one" Dawn says amazed at the Psi Pokemon's appearance "And I have just the Poke ball" She then pulls out a Poke ball that's blue and has yellow stripes in an X shape "Go Quick Ball!" Dawn says and throws the Poke ball on Abra which absorbs it which then wobbles and blinks several times and halts confirming it's capture and sparks fly off.

"Yes!" Dawn says "I've heard of Quick balls they can catch Pokemon who are pretty fast" Ash explains to the others "Abra come on out!" Dawn says and Abra is unleashed from it's Poke ball "Now we can get to Saffron quicker Abra use teleport!" Dawn says to her new Pokemon who's body then glows multicolored and the group along with Abra are teleported away instantly.

* * *

><p>Soon they are teleported out but to find it is not Saffron City but a majestic forest "This isn't Saffron City" Ash says who pulls out his Pokegear and checks his location and with a grim look says "Oh my god were not even Kanto".<p>

"What?" The group asks "Then where are we" May asks Ash who shows them the Pokegear showing a map of Unova "Were in the Unova region!" He yells which echos threw the forest causing several Pidove to fly away startled.

At Proffessor Junipers lab at least a mile away she then hears Ash's echoing yell and says "Ash?" recognizing the voice of the boy who's Pokemon he stored at his lab just two year ago.

"But why did Abra send us here and not Saffron City" Dawn asks "Abra must be a young Pokemon so it's skill with Teleport must not be so good" Max hypothesizes based on what has just occurred.

"According to the Pokegear map were on Route 3 I can visit Cilan in Striaton city!" Ash says after looking at the Pokegear's map setting "Who's Cilan?" Max asks "Cilan is one of the three leaders at the Striaton city gym the others are his brothers Chili and Cress they give the trio badge to anyone who can defeat them" Ash explains.

Suddenly a Blitzle jumps out of the bushes and the group turns to the Electrified Pokemon "It's a Blitzle!" Ash says and Max pulls out his Pokedex.

"Blitzle the Electrified Pokemon. When thunderclouds cover the sky, it will appear. It can catch lightning with it's mane and store electricity"

"I'm defiantly catching this one" Ash says and throws a Poke ball in the air unleashing Gabite who yells "Gabite!" Ash then motions his hand to Blitzle "Gabite use Draco Meteor!" Ash says to the Cave Pokemon who obeys his trainers command charges up an orange sphere in his mouth which goes into the air and meteors land on Blitzle knocking it out in seconds.

Ash then pulls out an empty Poke ball throws it and says "Go Poke ball!" the Poke ball then lands on Blitzle and absorbs the Electrified Pokemon and it blinks and wobbles several times and halts confirming it's capture and sparks fly off it and then shrinks down unable to be opened "Wait why didn't it teleport to Proffessor Oak's lab Ash?" Max asks.

"Unova is too far away to make a connection but I do know one place I can send it" Ash says and then puts the Poke ball containing his newly captured Blitzle into his backpack and the group continues to walk to Striation City.

* * *

><p>Ash and the group are about to enter Striation city when an Audino walks by looking happy and says "Audino" Ash turns then turns to the Hearing Pokemon and says "Hey an Audino" May pulls out her Pokedex curious about this Pokemon.<p>

"Audino the Hearing Pokemon, It touches others with the feelers on its ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they are feeling"

"I'm defiantly catching this one Pikachu Thunder wave!" Ash says to Pikachu who sends off electricity which causes sparks to appear around Audino leaving it paralyzed and then throws a Poke ball on it which absorbs it and wobbles and blinks several times and halts it confirming it's capture and sparks fly off and then the Poke ball shrinks unable to be opened, Ash then picks up Audino's Poke ball and puts it in his pack for safekeeping and the group continues on to Striation City.

With a Blitzle and Audino added to his roster of Pokemon Ash and friends now prepare to enter Striation City to meet up with Ash's old friend Cilian stay tuned to see what happens.

To be continued

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so Ash has captured an Audino and Blitzle and Dawn now has an Abra and I had her catch it because her game counterpart has a Kadabra and I usually use things from the games in this story I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>


	16. Ash VS Bianca Part 1

**Okay we are up to Chapter 17 in my story and Ash and his friends have been teleported to Unova by Dawn's newly captured Abra. Also I changed Bianca having an Escavalier instead of an Accelgor because of the events of the episode which aired in Japan on January 19th 2012 "****Evolution Exchange Excitement!".**** Read, Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When we last saw our heroes they were teleported to the far away Unova region by Dawn's newly captured Abra who had the intent of using Abra's teleport to get to Saffron City site of Ash's next Gym rematch and Dawn's first Kanto region Pokemon contest. Now Ash and the group intends to meet up with Ash's traveling companion from the Unova region Cilan.<p>

* * *

><p>Ash and his friends walk threw the streets of Striation to Ash it feels like it was only yesterday he had come to the city and earned his first Unova league gym badge the Trio and defeating 2 of the three gym leaders Cilan and his brothers Cress and Chili.<p>

"There's a place called the Dreamyard near here it use to be a research facility used to research a substance called Dream Mist which was released by a Pokemon named Musharna" Ash explains and Dawn pulls out her Pokedex and looks up Musharna.

"Musharna the Drowsing Pokemon and the evolved form of Munna. With the mist from its forehead, it can create shapes of things from dreams it has eaten"

"Emboar use Flame Charge!" A female voice calls out which Ash immediately recognizes and turns around to see the mega fire pig Pokemon surrounded by fire colliding with a Herdier knocking it out instantly. May then pulls out her Pokedex.

"Emboar the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon. It has mastered fast and powerful fighting moves. It grows a beard of fire"

"Who's trainer does that Emboar belong to?" Max asks Ash. Ash turns around to see the owner of the Emboar battling is none other then Bianca the girl he encountered multiple times during his travels threw the Unova region.

Bianca then runs over to Ash and says "Ash it's you!" Emboar looks down and Pikachu and says "Emboar" most likely telling the Mouse Pokemon it's good to see him after a year.

"Ever since you left Unova I've been battling more and more and I've won at least 20 of them and…" Suddenly Bianca is cut off when a cloud appears before her and she falls to the ground asleep, which reveals the sprayer as a Vileplume owned by Max.

"What have told you about doing that?" Max asks Vileplume who simply responds with by saying "Plume".

* * *

><p>At least an hour later Bianca wakes up in a Pokemon center and asks "Hey who did that?" "My Vileplume did that sorry," Max tells her "No problem to be honest that was pretty nice I enjoy a good nap" Bianca says and Vileplume is tempted to use another sleep powder but Max recalls it before it can.<p>

"Hey Ash I just had a great idea we should have a battle" Bianca says "Okay great I just need to do one thing before I do that" Ash says.

* * *

><p>"Simisage use seed bomb!" Cilan the Striation City Gym leader Ash traveled with during is journey says to the Thorn Monkey Pokemon who unleashes multiple white orbs from its mouth colliding with a challengers Herdier instantly knocking it out.<p>

"I'd recommend trying to improve your recipe for battle," Cilan says to the challenger who recalls Herdier and exits the gym "It's good to see your still in talking about recipes old friend" Ash says and Cilan looks up to see him leaning on the door with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Ash!" Cilan says recognizes his old traveling companion immediately.

* * *

><p>Back at the Pokemon center Ash explains to Cilan of how him and the group came to be in the Unova region and of his battle he plans to have with Bianca at the battle club.<p>

"A battle with Bianca this should be interesting but I must warn you Ash her Pokemon have gotten stronger and she's improved her battle strategy since you last saw her" Cilan explains to Ash "Well so have I since then I've already got a good strategy to beat her" Ash replies.

Ash then stands up "its time" He says and begins to walk over to the Battle club with Cilan in tow.

* * *

><p>Soon Ash and Bianca find each other on opposite sides of the Battle Club's battleground "The battle between Ash and Bianca is about to begin each trainer will have the usage of four Pokemon each substitutions are allowed on both sides begin!" Don George announces.<p>

"Escavalier let's go!" Bianca announces and throws a Poke ball, which unleashes the Cavalry Pokemon who responds with an "Escavalier!" May, then pulls out her Pokedex.

"Escavalier the Cavalry Pokemon and the evolved form of Karrablast. They fly around at high speed, striking with their pointed spears. Even when in trouble, they face opponents bravely"

"Elekid I choose you!" Ash says throwing a Poke ball, which unleashes the Electric Pokemon who responds with an "Eli" Bianca, then pulls out her Pokedex curious about this Pokemon.

"Elekid the Electric Pokemon. A weak electric current flows between its horns. Sticking a hand there shocks the unwary"

"Escavalier use fury attack!" Bianca says and the Cavalry Pokemon's lances glow white and repeatedly jabs Elekid with them but the Electric Pokemon simply picks himself afterwards not planning on giving up just yet.

"Elekid thunder wave!" Ash says to Elekid who unleashes electricity on to Accelgor leaving it paralyzed "That was a good move Ash made by having Elekid use thunder wave to paralyze Accelgor now it will be tougher for it to move" Cilan remarks.

"Escavalier use Energy ball!" Bianca says to the Cavalry Pokemon but does not use the attack do to the fact that it is paralyzed and cannot move "Fire punch!" Ash says to Elekid whose hand becomes surrounded by fire and punches Escavalier knocking the Cavalry Pokemon with one hit.

"Escavalier is unable to battle the winner is Elekid" Don George announces and Elekid smiles and begins to glow as everyone watches in awe "Elekids evolving" Ash says knowing what this is after seeing it many times. Soon Elekid begins to grow in size and his horns turn into antennas and soon the glowing halts and show him in his new form as an Electabuzz who yells out "Electa!" Bianca then pulls out her Pokedex.

"Electabuzz the Thunderbolt Pokemon and the evolved form of Elekid. It windmills its arms to slightly boost its punches. Foes have been known to escape in the meantime"

"Emboar let's go!" Bianca says sending out the Mega fire pig Pokemon who says "Emboar".

* * *

><p>Even with his newly evolved Electabuzz can Ash defeat his old rival Bianca stay tuned and find out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just finished Chapter 17 of the story the reason I haven't posted a new chapter in a while is cause I've been preoccupied with my other stories I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>


	17. Ash VS Bianca Part 2 and Dawn's Training

**Okay we are up to Chapter 18 in my story. So far the story is going along great. Read, Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ash's four-on-four battle with Bianca began to regressive start when Ash's Elekid defeating Bianca's Escavalier and evolved into Electabuzz afterwards but will that be enough to defeat Bianca and the rest of her Pokemon?<p>

"Electabuzz use Thunder!" Ash says to the Electric Pokemon and at his trainer's command Electabuzz begins to generate electricity from it's horns on its head and fires a blast of electricity at Emboar reducing his health severely.

"Ash's Electabuzz is one strong Pokemon at best" Cilan says observing the match carefully "He really is he was able to beat a Gyarados when he was still an Elekid with only a few attacks Cilan" Max replies to the Pokemon Connoisseur's statement.

"Emboar return" Bianca says trying to be smart about this "Now Cinccino come out!" Bianca says unleashing the scarf Pokemon who yells out "Cinccino!" May then pulls out her Pokedex.

"Cinccino the Scarf Pokemon and the evolved form of Minccino. Their white fur is coated in a special oil that makes it easy for them to deflect attacks"

"Electabuzz return" Ash says recalling Electabuzz to his Poke ball and pulls out another "Gabite I choose you!" He says unleashing the cave Pokemon who yells out "Gabite!" Bianca then pulls out her Pokedex.

"Gabite the cave Pokemon and the evolved form of Gible. It loves sparkly things. It seeks treasures in caves and hoards the loot into its nest"

"A dragon type Iris would love that," Cilan says knowing about Iris's love for Dragon-Type Pokemon "Cinccino use attract!" Bianca says to the Scarf Pokemon who sends off an array of hearts at Gabite, which hits him but has no effect.

"What attract didn't work" Bianca says "It didn't work because my Gabite is male so is Cinccino" Ash points out the bubbly blond "Dragon Rush!" Ash says to Gabite who at his trainer's command charges at Cinccino with great speed and as he does his head glows blue and his body his enveloped and collides with Cinccino knocking him out with one shot.

"Cinccino is unable to battle the winner is Gabite" Don George declares.

"Cinccino return," Bianca says a bit ticked "Bianca is looking a little aggravated" Cilan says, "What will she do next she only has two Pokemon left?" Dawn asks.

"Mienshao come out!" She says unleashing the Martial Arts Pokemon, May then pulls out her Pokedex curious about this Pokemon.

"Mienshao the Martial Arts Pokemon. It wields the fur on its arms like a whip. Its arm attacks come with such rapidity that they cannot even be seen"

"Use Aura Sphere!" Bianca says to Mienshao who generates a sphere of aura and throws it at Gabite, which does significant damage to the Cave Pokemon but not too much.

"Gabite use Dragon pulse!" Ash says to Gabite who at his trainer's command generates a teal sphere and unleashes it upon Mienshao, which knocks it out in one hit.

"Mienshao is unable to battle the winner is Gabite" Don George declares "EMBOAR USE FLAME CHARGE!" Bianca yells out unleashing Emboar whose body becomes surrounded by fire and soon charges at Gabite "Gabite use Dig!" Ash says and the cave Pokemon burrows underground and Emboar stops in his tracks "What were is he?" Bianca asks thinking were Gabite is.

Suddenly the cave Pokemon comes up and attacks Emboar and the Mega fire Pig Pokemon falls down from the attack fainted "Emboar is unable to battle the winner is Gabite, the winner of this battle is Ash" Don George declares.

"Emboar return" Bianca says frustrated at the fact she lost the match and Ash only had to use two of his Pokemon to beat four of hers and walks off angrily.

* * *

><p>Back in Kanto Team Rocket spies Annie and Oakley report back to Giovanni "Sir we've had no signs of the boy it's like he's vanished off the face of Kanto" Annie says to her boss.<p>

"Strange report back when you have something" He replies "Sir!" The two say together as they end the conversation with Giovanni.

* * *

><p>Back in Unova Ash talks to Professor Juniper over a videophone "I thought you were in the Unova region Ash I could hear you scream all the way from Nuvema town" She says to the young trainer from Pallet town.<p>

"Yeah I've got a work on how loud I talk so anyway I'm sending over Audino and Blitzle until I can find a way to get back to Kanto" Ash says to the Pokemon Professor.

"Of course Ash if you catch anymore just send them over here" Juniper says and Ash soon transports the two Pokemon over to her research lab for safekeeping.

* * *

><p>"Piplup use whirlpool!" Dawn says to the Penguin Pokemon whose body glows bluish-white and opens his beak and a huge whirlpool begins to form and throws it in the air "Now Mamoswine ice shard!" Dawn says to the Twin tusk Pokemon who generates a glowing light blue ball of ice and launches it at the whirlpool freezing it.<p>

"Now Quilava use flamethrower!" Dawn says and the Volcano Pokemon breaths fire on to the ice whirlpool turning it to water "Now Abra use psychic!" Dawn says to the Psy Pokemon who uses psychic to hold the water.

"Now Lopunny use ice beam!" Dawn says to the Rabbit Pokemon who freezes the water "Now Togekiss use Sky Attack!" Dawn says to the jubilee Pokemon whose body surrounded by white aura and it flies at the frozen water and starts doing this multiple times until the ice is turned into a sphere of ice which Abra then gently puts on the ground and Lopunny freezes it to keep it in place.

"Done! Got the whole thing on video" Max says holding a video camera recording the whole performance "You'll do great Dawn" May says to her friend from the Sinnoh region "Let's just hope I can do an appeal like that with just one Pokemon" Dawn says a little unsure.

"You can, and you will" May says leaning in on Dawn and kissing her on the cheek causing Dawn's cheeks to turn red "Just try your best" She says and walks off blowing a kiss her way leaving Dawn a bit embarrassed by the red cheeks and love struck.

* * *

><p>"Well Cilan, we have to be on our way" Ash says to his old friend, "It's been good seeing you Ash also" Cilan remarks "Pika-pi" Pikachu replies.<p>

"Wait Ash!" Bianca runs towards him "I want to come with you guys" She says "Wait does your dad know?" Ash asks "Uh…My mom knows and she'll tell him when I tell her when were far enough away" She replies.

"I guess why would you want to come with us?" Ash asks, "I want to see what other regions like Kanto is like up close and personal" Bianca explains with big eyes "Okay but were not going back to Kanto just yet" Ash says.

"Yeah I mean we have two weeks before my contest in Saffron so I think we can enjoy Unova for that long and when it's almost time we'll catch a plane ride" She says thinking if they use Abra's teleport they could end up somewhere farther like Russia or maybe even the Moon.

"Okay then let's go then" She says running off at fast rates towards the road "That's Bianca for you" Ash remarks.

* * *

><p>With Bianca on the team now Ash and friends are sure to have some comic relief on their team as they enjoy some time in the Unova region stay tuned and see what happens next.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we wrapped up Chapter 18 of the story and Bianca's joined the group temporary and as you can see May and Dawn seem to be attracted to each other somewhat this romance will become a sub-plot to the story I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>


	18. The return of Hunter J

**Okay we are up to Chapter 19 in the story and last chapter Bianca joined the group but this isn't permanent it's just for a short time. Read, Review and enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Our heroes now enjoy some time off in the wondrous far away Unova region where they plan on visiting the beautiful sites before returning to Kanto for Ash's third Kanto rematch and Dawn's first Pokemon contest.<p>

"According to the map were on Route 3" Ash says looking at his Pokegear's map.

Ash then spots a Purrloin ahead licking its paw only this one was different then a normal one it was a shiny one, Ash knew this due to it's colors being grey blue and purple instead of normal purple and pink.

"Everyone get down," he says and they duck down behind a bush. May pulls out her Pokedex curious about the unfamiliar Pokemon.

"Purrloin the Devious Pokemon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect."

"It sounds like a thief" Dawn comments on the Pokedex entry "And it's a shiny Pokemon" Max says seeing it's color is different then the Pokedex image "I like a challenge cause I'm going to catch" Ash says pulling out a Poke ball ready to catch the Shiny Devious Pokemon.

"Pikachu let's make this fast use thunder wave!" Ash says to Pikachu who fires a jolt of electricity at Purrloin but the Devious Pokemon notices this and jumps out of the way instead the jolt hits a passing Pidove which paralyzes the pigeon Pokemon.

"Sorry about that!" Ash says to the Pidove and May then pulls out a Poke ball and throws it on the paralyzed Pigeon Pokemon and the Poke ball then wobbles and blinks several times and halts then sparkles fly off the Poke ball confirming it's capture.

"Yes!" May says in joy of catching her first Unova Pokemon picking up the Poke ball, which shrinks due to her having six Pokemon on her current team "Purrloin got away" Ash says a little disappointed by this but not that much knowing this has happened before and is use to it.

Suddenly a flock of Pidove arrives angered by this and Ash smiles and pulls out a Poke ball unleashing his Torkoal who unleashes smoke from his back and nostrils and yells "Torkoal!"

"Torkoal use Smokescreen!" Ash says to the Coal Pokemon who obeys and unleashes a black smoke, which surrounds everyone soon the Pidove use gust to remove the smoke and find that the gang is gone.

"That was close" Max says to his friends who are now hiding next to a tree "This one looks amazing!" Bianca says pulling out her Pokedex.

"Torkoal the Coal Pokemon. It burns coal inside its shell for energy. It blows out black soot if it is endangered"

"Now that that's taking care of I'm going to get back to finding that Purrloin" Ash says pulling out some Pokemon food putting in a bowl and pouring it in and hiding in the bushes ready to catch it if it comes.

"I just need to wait then I'll be able to catch it," Ash says holding a Poke ball and ready to use it to capture the shiny Pokemon whenever it might come to the food bowl and Ash then sits there for the next 20 minutes but stays there determined to catch Purrloin not only because of it's color but because of it's reflexes which would help him in battle.

Suddenly the same Purrloin returns and goes into the bowl and begins eating the food Ash notices this "_Alright to make my move_" he says in his thoughts and pulls out a Poke ball ready to catch the devious Pokemon.

"Finally I hoped you'd show up soon," A man says wearing a black vest and padding "Sir, I've located the target it's here" The man says over his radio "Excellent keep it here I'll be there shortly" A female voice says over the radio "I know that voice" Ash says immediately recognizing it as Pokemon Hunter J.

"Your going for a high price kitty" J's henchman says when he is hit by a green cloud of dust and falls down asleep and reveals it to be Ash's Meganium using Sleep powder "Come on let's get you out of here" Ash says to Purrloin who nods in a "Yes" motion and follows him so they can get away from Hunter J before she gets there

* * *

><p>"Okay I phoned the local Officer Jenny she already picked him up" Ash says looking around seeing none of the J's crew or J so the group continues to walk with Purrloin who keeps close to Ash "So Ash what's Hunter J like?" Bianca asks not knowing who is J was until now.<p>

"She's one of the worst I've met maybe even at the top of the list" Ash says "Instead of just catching them in cages she turns them to stone with a cannon of hers and keeps them in a case until their sold" Ash says to Bianca with such contempt for the Pokemon hunter.

"She tried to steal Pikachu and Team Rocket's Meowth when we were in Sinnoh" Dawn says remembering the hunter from 3 years ago.

Suddenly a Deerling jumps out in its winter form brushing itself "Oh thank Arceus, it's just a Deerling" Ash says and Dawn pulls out her Pokedex curious about the unfamiliar Pokemon.

"Deerling the Season Pokemon. The turning of the seasons changes the color and scent of this Pokémon's fur. People use it to mark the seasons"

"I'm catching this one for sure" Ash says pulling out a Poke ball and throws it in the air unleashing Torkoal who unleashes smoke from it's back and nose and yells "Torkoal!"

"Alright Torkoal use flamethrower!" Ash says to the coal Pokemon who unleashes a stream of fire on to the Season Pokemon weakening it and he then pulls out a Poke ball "Now go Poke ball!" He says throwing the Poke ball on Deerling, which absorbs it and falls on the ground and wobbles and blinks three times and halts and sparkles fly off confirming it's capture and then shrinks down.

"Yeah I caught a Deerling!" Ash says holding up the Poke ball in victory when Purrloin digs a Poke ball out of the trainer's backpack and presses down on the button which absorbs the devious Pokemon and sparkles fly off conforming it's capture and shrinks down.

"Did Purrloin just do what I think it did?" Bianca asks, "Pika-pi" Pikachu says confused "I guess it must like you since it wanted to go in the Poke ball willingly" Max says knowing this kind of stuff.

"Ash!" Dawn says and points down the mountain and he see's several black vans with several of J's henchmen most likely looking for Purrloin "Great their gonna be looking for Purrloin so I need to wait until it's clear to let it out in the open" Ash says to his friends.

* * *

><p>Soon the gang makes their way to the nearest Pokemon center and Ash sends Deerling and Electabuzz over to Professor Juniper's lab to make room for Purrloin but until it was safe not to let it out anywhere Hunter J could try and make a grab for it "I've actually heard of Hunter J from Professor Oak he said he spotted her in Kanto" Professor Juniper says over the phone.<p>

"I've dealt with her before she's awful, what I wouldn't give to get my hands around her throat or turn her to stone with her own cannon" Ash says having so much contempt for the Pokemon hunter and her methods.

"She can't run from the law forever Ash eventually she'll slip up" Juniper says trying to reassure the young trainer "I know but not anytime soon I know her too well Professor" Ash says remembering all those times J was able to escape and was even able to escape death the last time he saw the ruthless Pokemon hunter.

"Ash what's that Pokemon?" May asks pointing to a painting of a black dragon Pokemon with a generator like tail and red eyes "That's Zekrom" He replies having met the Pokemon before "Zekrom?" May asks pulling out her Pokedex and typing the Pokémon's name in.

"Zekrom the Deep Black Pokemon. Concealing itself in lightning clouds, it flies throughout the Unova region. It creates electricity in its tail"

"Zekrom is one of the legendary Pokemon it's a dragon and electric type Pokemon" Ash explains to the group "Zekrom also played a part in Unova's creation" Ash continues on.

* * *

><p>"<em>You see according to mythology, Unova was created by uniting the warring peoples of the land by twin heroes," Ash explains to the group telling them the origins of the Unova region.<em>

"_To do this, they used a single dragon, however, the brothers started arguing over something each sought in life, the older brother sought truth and the younger brother sought ideals. Their arguments split the single dragon into Reshiram, who sided with the older brother, and Zekrom, who sided with the younger brother" Ash continues on._

"_The two dragons begin battling destroying the Unova region with their fire and lightning powers before disappearing but really they had been transformed into stone orbs Reshiram was transformed into the Light stone and Zekrom turned into the Dark stone" Ash continues on._

* * *

><p>"Unova was eventually rebuilt though and here we are today," Ash says finishing the story "So how do you know all this?" Dawn asks, "I've met Reshiram and Zekrom when I traveled threw here Dawn they're just as amazing in person then in legend" Ash says remembering meeting Zekrom in Nuvema town then in Eindoak town.<p>

* * *

><p>The following morning Ash and his friends take leave from the Pokemon center and approach the entrance to Nacrene city where Ash acquired his second Unova league gym badge from Lenora the City's gym leader "This is Nacrene city guys so let's go!" Ash says running into the city ready to battle anyone who challenges him there.<p>

Our heroes are now on high alert with the return of Pokemon Hunter J but this shall not stop them from enjoying battling stay tuned.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 19 of the story and this is most likely the last chapter of 2011, merry Christmas and have a happy new year everybody! I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>


	19. Zekrom of ideals

**Hurray! We're up to Chapter 20 in the story. Last Chapter Ash learned that Pokemon Hunter J is still alive and is in Unova and he saved and caught a shiny Purrloin she was after along with a Deerling and him and the gang entered Nacrene city. This chapter has spoilers to those who haven't watched BW059 and BW060. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When we last met our heroes they learned that the ruthless Pokemon Hunter J had survived her ship crash in the Sinnoh region years ago and is now in the Unova region where our heroes are currently touring but this does not stop them from entering Nacrene city the place where Ash won his second Unova gym badge.<p>

"Welcome to Nacrene City guys" Ash says as his friends admire the many colorful buildings around the city "Why are all the buildings different colors?" May asks Ash "It's called the city of art by some people it was established in restored storehouses built about 100 years ago" Ash explains to the coordinator from Hoenn.

"The gym here is run by Lenora, the gym is located inside the museum here," Ash explains remembering the gym from over two years ago when he came her to earn his second gym badge but lost but won in a rematch against the normal type Gym leader.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hunter J flies in her new airship in the skies of Unova when one of her henchman appears on the screen "Sir, we have yet to locate the Purrloin" The henchmen reports "You better find it soon my clients won't be happy we lose this" She says "Yes, sir" He says.<p>

* * *

><p>Unknown to her Ash looks at the air ship from his binoculars "She's got a new ship were does she get this stuff?" Ash asks himself "Ash what are you looking at?" Dawn asks and he hands the binoculars over to her and she see's what he saw "Hunter J's ship!" She says recognizing it.<p>

"Last time I heard of it that thing it blew at the bottom of lake verity looks like she got a new one" Ash says and watches as the airship cloaks invisible to the human eye "I need to get her out of Unova somehow" Ash says to his friends "How are you gonna yell out and tell her you're here and you caught Purrloin?" Bianca asks.

"No but I need to find someway to catch her she needs to pay for what's she's done to Pokemon" Ash says having much contempt for the Pokemon hunter heating her work because of his love for Pokemon "Pika!" Pikachu says who has as much contempt for the hunter for all the things she has done including trying to capture Pikachu.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Nacrene city museum in a display case a dark stone begins to glow bright blue apparently have had heard Ash from the distance about him intending to find a way to bring down Hunter J and make her pay for what she has done to Pokemon.<p>

Suddenly Lenora walks by and looks to see the dark stone but it is now no longer glowing "It defiantly looks like the real dark stone I'll give you that" The normal type Gym leader says commenting on the texture and condition of the stone and she walks away and it continues to glow.

* * *

><p>"Purrloin use fury swipes!" Ash says to his newly captured Pokemon who's claws grow and glow white and slices up a piece of wood "That was good Purrloin" Ash says congratulated Purrloin on how flawlessly the wood was cut.<p>

"Are you sure it's safe to have Purrloin out while Hunter J could be out there watching?" May asks "She wouldn't do it in a place filled with people she's too smart she'll try and strike while we're out in the forest and vulnerable to attack" Ash says knowing Hunter J too well.

"Ash there's something on the TV you might want to see!" Max says rushing out of the Pokemon center and they go inside "Breaking news in Unova! There have been reports of Pokemon Hunter who is known only as "J" has been spotted in the Unova region," A reporter says on the TV.

"That's right Hunter J was presumed dead three years ago after her airship crashed into Lake Verity in the Sinnoh region" Another reporter says "J was wanted by the authorities there and had committed a series of Pokemon kidnappings" She continues on showing clips of J capturing Pokemon.

"Just moments ago a hiker sent us this picture of J's new airship in the sky" The first reporter says showing a snap shot of J's airship "According to what he told the local police he said the ship just turned invisible after that" The female one says "All law enforcement agencies in the region have been alerted to her presence are searching for her" The female reporter continues.

"At least people know who she is now," Max says watching the news channel "In other news police made an arrest of someone working for Hunter J during the interrogating he says he was quote "I just got this with her I don't know anything" but said he was tasked with capturing a shiny Purrloin but when he attempted a cloud of green dust came on him and he fell unconscious" the female reporter continues.

"Whenever I encountered J her henchmen would get arrested while she makes her getaway" Ash says remembering the times when J's henchmen would get arrested instead of her and she escapes.

"I wonder if she'll remember you" Max says "She will she would never forget me and neither would I with her" Ash says having much contempt for her "In other news the Nacrene city museum has opened up a new exhibit today dedicating the legendary Pokemon of Unova" the female reporter says.

"That sounds cool" Max says "Then let's go check it out" Ash says and the group goes off to see the new exhibit in the museum.

* * *

><p>On Hunter J's airship one of her henchmen enter the command bridge "Sir we found out where Purrloin may have gone" he says and uploads a video of Ash training Purrloin by having it use her claws to cut the wood and J clenches her fists in anger "Not him again!" She says recognizing Ash as he has foiled several of her plans in the past.<p>

"It seems he has already captured Purrloin sir," The henchmen says and J simply looks at the screen and smiles "Wait until him and he's friends are alone and then we'll strike" J says "Yes sir," He says.

* * *

><p>Back at the Nacrene city museum Ash and the gang follow into the crowd of people to see the new exhibit dedicated to the legendary Pokemon of the Unova region "And here we have the display for the legendary kami trio" a tour guide says showing them a painting of the kami trio Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus along with several other items.<p>

"Whoa they look amazing" Dawn says admiring the legendary Pokemon "They are take it from someone who's seen them up close" Ash says to the coordinator from Sinnoh having encountered the trio on Milos Island during his journey two years ago in which Team Rocket attempted to steal the trio but thwarted.

"And this display is dedicated to the legendary dragon Pokemon of ideals Zekrom" the tour guide says showing them a display with several things including a painting of Zekrom and the dark stone inside a case "It's the dark stone" Ash says knowing what that is.

"Actually Ash it's not the real one merely a replica" a man says and the group looks behind and Ash recognizes the man as "Hawes" Lenora's husband and vice-curator of the Nacrene Museum "Maybe Hawes but you've said that before about Yamask mask and it turned out to be a Yamask" Ash says remembering that night two years ago.

"That is…correct but this one is defiantly a replica" Hawes replies pretty sure the dark stone in the case is replica "Our next display is dedicated to the legendary musketeers…" as the tour guide continues on when suddenly the stone begins to glow in front of everyone.

"I have been wrong before of course" Hawes says and the stone breaks out of the case and flies out of the building and Ash and Pikachu chase after it "I need to make sure these things are replicas first" Hawes says ashamed that this has happened again.

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu follows the stone all the way out into the lush Pinwheel forest the place where Ash captured his Leavanny when he was a Sewaddle over two years ago and he goes over to the dark stone which glows ever so blue "The great dark stone" Ash says admiring the sight of the glowing stone in front of him.<p>

Soon electricity begins to form around the dark stone and Ash steps back a few inches as a veil of blue energy surrounds something and inside is a large shadow and the veil drops revealing the legendary Pokemon Zekrom within whose eyes open and looks down at Ash and Pikachu and roars at them.

"The legendary Pokemon Zekrom. Why have you appeared before me?" Ash asks the legendary dragon and electric Pokemon who looks at him silently and Ash realizes something "You heard me talking about J didn't you?" Ash asks and Zekrom just looks at him apparently giving Ash his answer.

"Those are one of my ideals Zekrom one of my others are to become a Pokemon master" Ash says respectfully to the legendary Pokemon whose eye's widen at hearing that "So does this mean…" Ash asks and instantly realizes what's happening and smiles.

* * *

><p>Soon Ash arrives back to the group how is with Hawes "Ash what happened?" May asks, "Where's the stone?" Hawes asks and Ash pulls out a shrunken Poke ball giving Hawes his answer "What? You captured Zekrom?" Hawes asks surprised by this "Zekrom didn't really put up a fight it didn't even try and battle me it just let me capture it" Ash explains.<p>

"Ash's ideals compelled Zekrom to allow itself to be captured" a voice comes out and they look to see it is Lenora leader of the Nacrene city gym "Lenora" Hawes says to his wife who had just returned from somewhere.

"Zekrom believes firmly in ideals it was yours that brought it out of hibernation in it's dark stone form and it was the reason Zekrom allowed you to capture it" Lenora explains to the young trainer.

"I knew that Lenora I've encountered Zekrom before I've heard the legends about him and Reshiram" Ash replies and looks at the Poke ball "Wait until Professor Oak or Juniper hears this" Max says to his friend amazed by what Pokemon Ash just acquired "I know everyone I know will be surprised, I can only imagine the face Trip might have when he see's this" Ash says.

* * *

><p>Little does Ash know Hunter J is watching the whole conversation from her airship and she smiles "This should be a fun hunt" She says intending on capturing Zekrom.<p>

Ash has achieved great with his capture of the legendary Pokemon Zekrom but at the same time the ruthless Pokemon Hunter J now intends to capture the legendary dragon Pokemon will she seceded? Stay tuned and find out.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 20 and Ash has captured his first legendary Pokemon the mighty Zekrom and Hunter J now intends to capture Zekrom for herself. She is going to become a recurring antagonist in the story. I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>


	20. Pinwheel forest and Team Rocket breakout

**Okay we are up to chapter 21 in my story and last chapter Ash captured the legendary Pokemon Zekrom and Hunter J now intends to capture it for herself. read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The last time we saw our heroes they had entered Nacrene city and there Ash's ideals awakaned the legendary Pokemon of ideals Zekrom form it's hibernative state and allowed Ash to capture it but now Hunter J intends to capture the mighty Pokemon for herself, the question is will she be sucessful?<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere back in Kanto in a prison facility in the yard Jessie, James and Meowth stand outisde in the sun with other inmates of the prison "So when is the boss sending someone in to break us out?" Meowth asks "It's been 3 months I doubt he's sending anyone to help get us out" James says knowing Giovanni won't risk being found and incarcarated.<p>

"Jessie, James" Butch says walking in "Alright listen Biff, we don't have time for yours and Cassidy's insults" Meowth says "IT'S BUTCH!" he yells and a guard notices this and he just lowers his voice.

"Listen usually me and Cassidy are able to escape out of these hellholes no problem but this one is a little tougher so we might need your help getting out of this one" Butch explains quietly.

"Are you saying you guys actually need our help?" Jessie asks suprised "Yes but we're doing this as fellow rockets remember that we're not friends Cassidy told me to tell you that Jessie" Butch explains "So when are planning the break-out?" Meowth asks.

"Tonight we get out of here and back to HQ" Butch explains "Hey! What you four talking about?" A guard asks holding his gun "N-nothing, nothing" Butch says and the guard walks off "Let's talk about this somewhere more private" Butch says and walks off.

* * *

><p>Back in Unova it is around eight o'clock in the morning and Ash sits in the Pokemon center with Pikachu thinking about something "Ash you look like you have something on your mind?" Dawn asks "I do Dawn I'm thinking about Hunter J" Ash responds "Worried she might try and snatch Zekrom?" She asks.<p>

"No not that I mean like who is she? Her past? How she became a Pokemon Hunter? Those questions were never answered when she crashed" Ash explains "The million dollar question is how the hell did she survive a crash like the one you described?" May asks and Ash's face turns serious "I don't May but I'm gonna find out" Ash replies.

"How it's not like you can just ask her?" Max asks "Your right I can't but maybe one of henchmen can tell me next time I see on see one I'll ask one" Ash says thinking that one her henchmen could shed some light on J's past.

* * *

><p>Soon the group enters the lush Pinwheel forest which is filled with trees and vines which goes on for miles and miles "Alright for all we know Hunter J is following us so watch out for her and any of her guys" Ash says to the group and they continue on into the beatuitifull forest "This place is beatuitifull" May says.<p>

"It is I've been here before it's where I caught Levanny" Ash says and looks around the place admiring the beatuy of the place and several Cottonee flie by "Whoa what are those Pokemon?" Dawn asks and she pulls out her Pokedex.

"Cottonee the Cotton Puff Pokemon. They go wherever the wind takes them. On rainy days, their bodies are heavier, so they take shelter beneath big trees"

"I'm catching one of those for sure" Ash says and pulls out a Poke ball intending on capturing the Cotton puff Pokemon "Pikachu thunder wave" Ash says to Pikachu who charges up electricity and is about to hit Cottonee when it ducks from the jolt and charges up a ball of greenish-blue energy and fires at Pikachu but he dodges.

"It's energy ball!" Ash says recognzing that move having seen it before "It was powerful energy ball alright" Max says and Cottonee unleashes a razor leaf attack on them but Pikachu fires a Thunderbolt attack on Cottonee causing the Cotton puff Pokemon to fall to the ground paralyzed.

"Now go Poke ball!" Ash says and throws the Poke ball at the paralyzed grass and fighting pokemon which opens and absorbs Cottonee then goes to the ground and wobbles and blinks several times and it haults and sparkles fly off confirming it's capture and shrinks down since Ash has six Pokemon on his team.

"I caught a Cottonee!" Ash says "Pika-pi!" Pikachu says happy at the capture of a new Pokemon and he places it in his pocket and soon Ash hears the sounds of tires in the distance "We're about to have company" Ash says knowing that is probably Hunter J's men coming after them for Zekrom most likley because she had witnessed Ash capturing the deep dark Pokemon and had lost interest in Purrloin.

"Let's get out here fast" Ash says and the go climb up into the trees to hide and soon Hunter J's men come in driving in an armored vehicle and one of them exits "Where have those kids gone?" He asks himself and from the tree Ash unleashes Zekrom from it's Poke ball and Ash gets on top of Zekrom along with the others and go up into the sky and fly above Pinwheel forest and J's henchmen are completely oblivious to the whole thing "Let's just try and get out of here before J finds us" Ash says.

Suddenly before Zekrom is a Salamence being ridden by none other then Hunter J "So it's seems you made it out of that ship crash okay" Dawn says having contempt for the Pokemon Hunter "I'm lucky to be alive after Team Galactic betrayed me but I had an escape capsule put there just for that kind of situation" J explains and she readies her cannon "I've come for Zekrom so if your smart get off now" She says "No way I'm not letting you hurt another Pokemon!" Ash says and when Hunter J fires and Zekrom flies up dodging it "Zekrom use DragonBreath!" Ash says to the deep dark Pokemon who charges up pale purple fire and unleashes it but Salamence flies out of the way and fires a dragon pulse attack but Zekrom dodges it as well.

"We've got to disappear somehow" Ash says and J fires a beam from her cannon but misses and Zekrom opens it's mouth and a blue orb of energy appears and fires it at Salamence causing damage "Whoa that was dragon rage!" Max says "Dawn use Abra's teleport to get us out of here!" Ash says to Dawn "But who knows where Abra will teleport us to!" Dawn says and Salamence unleashes a flamethrower attack which Zekrom dodges "Okay I think that's a good idea" Dawn says and unleashes Abra from it's Poke ball "Abra use teleport!" Dawn says and Abra glows multicolored and Zekrom and the gang teleports away leaving J stunned and angry at the loss of her prey.

* * *

><p>Soon the gang riding Zekrom reappears outside of Pinwheel forest "Where are we now?" Max asks and Ash checks the location on his Pokegear "We're near Castillia city Zekrom return" Ash says recalling Zekrom to it's Poke ball "That lady is even worst in person then how you described her" Max says concerning the Pokemon Hunter and her methods "We need to keep a low profile until we get out of Unova then we'll be safe from J" Ash says and they continue walking up the road and stop to find a huge Poke mart.<p>

"It's a Poke mart" May says knowing what that place is "Good we'll be able to stock up on supplies here I'm almost out of Poke balls" Ash says "Let's just hope we don't run into you know who Pikachu" Ash says "Pika-pi" He says in agreement "Alright everyone now if we go in and a girl with bushy purple asks you to come into her Connaisseuse booth instead of one that has a long line just ignore her or walk away" Ash explains to the group and they go into the Poke mart to stock up on supplies.

* * *

><p>Back in Kanto at the prison facility during the night time where Team Rocket is they all lay on their beds in their cell and someone knocks on their cells doors and it is a guard "Lights out Rockets" He says and the lights go off and they all smile with him gone and the guard goes near Cassidy and Butch's cell to find it empty "What the hell?" He asks and is suddenly hit by a rolling kick attack which reveals to be Butch's Hitmontop which he just recovered and Butch uses a pair of keys and unlocks Jessie, James and Meowth's cell and they exit it.<p>

"I got to say Meowth it was smart to swipe the guard's key while he wasn't looking why didn't you think of it before?" Butch asks "Didn't think of it to be honest" Meowth replies while feeling a bit stupid for not thinking of that and Cassidy comes in "Domino is outside with our getaway" She says "Let's go" Butch says and they exit the facility and get into the truck and drive off into the night.

* * *

><p>If Pokemon Hunter J wasn't enough for Ash to worry about now Team Rocket has made a daring escape from prison the question is what will happen next? Stay tuned and find out<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up chapter 21 and Ash has captured a Cottonee and Team Rocket has escaped from prison to add to the suspense. Also I'm having a vote currently on who should be Ash's love interest in the story and what he's Eevee will evolve into but first I need to finish the love interest poll so go on my profile and vote. I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>


	21. running into a Connaisseuse

**Okay we are up to chapter 22 of my story last chapter Ash and the gang we're ambushed by Hunter J in Pinwheel forest but thanks to Dawn's Abra, which sent them to Unova in the first place, they were teleported out of the forest and to the Poke mart seen in "A Connoisseur's revenge". Also Team Rocket broke out of from prison adding to the suspense. There is some slight offensive material in this chapter some slight yuri nothing too serious. Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>In Team Rocket HQ back in Kanto Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, Butch and Domino are now out of there prison uniforms and back in their black Team Rocket uniforms and they stand before their leader Giovanni.<p>

"Sir!" They all say "I'm glad to see you all are out of prison and on your own might I add" Giovanni comments on the success of their breakout "I already have an assignment for each of you" Giovanni says "What is it sir?" James asks first "Ash Ketchum hasn't been seen since he left Cassidy, Butch and Domino for the police our spies haven't seen him anywhere in the Kanto region" Giovanni explains.

"But recently we acquired this footage" Matori Giovanni's secretary says and shows them footage of Abra using teleport and the gang being transported "So it looks like the head twerp has rounded up three of his companions from over the years" James says "And from the looks of it sir I'd say they got warped out of the region" Meowth says.

"It would seem but none of the agents in Johto have seen them" Giovanni says, "I've checked with our informants in Hoenn and Sinnoh no sign of them as of now" Matori explains "Sir if I may add have you tried Unova?" James asks his boss "No actually for all we know they could have been transported there" Giovanni says.

"Cassidy, Butch I have your assignment here" Motari says handing them a sealed envelope which they take "And us sir?" Jessie asks Giovanni and he hands them a sealed envelope as well "We shall carry out are mission sir" Meowth says and Giovanni smiles evilly.

* * *

><p>Back in Unova Ash and the gang begins looking threw the Poke mart for supplies and items. May then goes over to a counter and talks to a saleswoman "What are those?" May asks, "These are called gems they can enhance the attacks of the type of the Pokémon you have wear it one gloriously wonderful time" She explains.<p>

"I'll take the three each of the fire, electric, ice, water and dragon gems" Ash says steeping in and hands the saleswoman the money and takes the bag with the gems inside and Ash walks off.

Max soon spots a long line, which ends at a booth "So Ash why are those people lined up exactly?" Max asks "There waiting in line up to see the Pokémon connoisseur here to checker the compatibility between the trainer and their Pokémon" Ash explains answering his question "What's a connoisseur?" Max asks.

"Cilan is a Pokémon connoisseur but the official name for a female connoisseur is Connaisseuse check the trainer and Pokémon's compatibility and gives them advice" Ash explains "There are four ranks first they need to be evaluated by the Pokémon connoisseur association C-class, B-class, A-class and finally the highest rank S-class" Ash explains.

"Whoa that sounds awesome!" Max "In order to do an evaluation you have to be an A-class or higher there's just one Pokémon Connaisseuse that might be here I do not want to run into to" Ash says "Pika-pi" Pikachu says in agreement not wanting to run into the person he's talking about.

"So who is the person you don't want to run into anyway?" Max asks "Her name's Burgundy she's a Pokémon Connaisseuse that me Cilan and Iris ran into a couple times during my journey here in Unova" Ash explains "Why what's wrong with her" Dawn asks as she, Dawn and May step in.

"Well she's…how do I put this…crazy" Ash says, "What do you mean crazy?" May asks "She wants revenge against Cilan because she challenge him to a battle at the Striation gym but she lost to be honest the reason for her revenge is pretty much blown out of proportion" Ash explains.

"How blown out of proportion?" Max asks wanting to hear this "She described what Cilan said to her like this" Ash says.

* * *

><p><em>In a fantasy it shows Burgundy cradling her defeated Oshawott in a spotlight and Cilan and his Pansage surrounded by a purple aura and smiling evilly "Your Pokémon have been raised and stored in an unacceptable manner and as a result they have a horrendous aroma most unbecoming now go wash your face and come back when you've learned your lesson" Cilan in the fantasy says and then laughs manically.<em>

* * *

><p>"Only he didn't say any of those things" Ash says "Your right she sounds does sound crazy" Dawn says after hearing that "She then vowed to be a better connoisseur and she'd evaluate all Pokémon by on aroma and somehow by some miracle she got a connoisseur license and when she went back to the gym to battle Cilan she found out he left already and she battled Chili instead and won" Ash explains.<p>

"Ash she's over there!" Bianca says spotting Burgundy walking around and they leave getting out of her line of sight and they hide in the medicine department "Oh good she didn't see us" Ash says "What do you think she would have done if she saw us?" Max asks.

"She would have wanted to evaluate our Pokémon and would have just picked holes in them" Ash replies and Ash looks both ways to see if Burgundy was anywhere in sight "Okay she's not there I'm going to go stock up on Poke balls I've only got four left in my bag" Ash says and he goes over to the Poke ball department.

"I'll take ten Poke balls, twelve ultra balls, six dusk balls and a couple repeat balls please" Ash says to the cashier who hands him the poke balls and he pays him and Ash walks off only to bump into someone revealing it to be Burgundy.

"Oh…uh Burgundy! I didn't expect you to be here!" Ash says nervously "Pika-pi" Pikachu says nervously "Alright I want to know!" Burgundy says "Know what?" Ash asks, "I heard rumors that you chased something all the way out into Pinwheel forest what was it?" Burgundy asks.

"_I don't want her to find out about Zekrom I can imagine what would happen if she evaluated it and she insulted it_" Ash says to himself in his mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Zekrom has the aroma of an old power plant that hasn't been cleaned in years I don't have to evaluate it to…" before Burgundy in the fantasy could continue Zekrom unleashes a DragonBreath attack and soon Burgundy whose face is wrapped in bandages is placed on a gurney and placed in an ambulance by paramedics which turns on it's lights and drives off.<em>

* * *

><p>"N-nothing…I…I…wasn't following anything" Ash says making Burgundy even more suspicious "Your hiding something from me Ash I know it!" She says as he walks away from the purple haired Pokémon Connaisseuse who gives him a look of frustration as he leaves.<p>

Soon the group exits the Poke mart having stocked up on supplies "Burgundy heard that I was following the dark stone into Pinwheel forest if she found out I had Zekrom she's would have evaluated it insulted it and well she would probably need skin graphs" Ash says to the gang.

"Pika-pi" Pikachu says in agreement and the gang begins to walk away from the Poke mart down the road.

* * *

><p>Somewhere back in Kanto the Team Rocket trio consisting of Jessie, James and Meowth along with James's Mime Jr stand before a video feed of Giovanni "The first part in your mission is to travel to Saffron city there Pierce will brief you the rest" Giovanni explains "Sir!" They say together and the feed ends.<p>

"So Pierce is on his way this should be interesting," James says "I want to find the twerp and scratch him to death for throwing us in that pit with the rapists and the murderers" Meowth says angry at the three months they spent locked up in prison.

"For now we should be happy we don't blast off anymore that gag was getting old" Jessie says, "You said it" James says "Mime-mime" Mime Jr replies "For now we just do as the boss says and go to Saffron city and meet with Pierce and don't get caught and stay out of the authorities sight" James says.

* * *

><p>Back in Unova Ash and the gang decide to spend the night at the local Pokémon center and Ash turns on laptop and checks the local news and finds an article "Oh no" Ash says "What's wrong?" Dawn asks, "Look" Ash says and turns to show them an online article with the headline "Team Rocket members escaped".<p>

"They're out how'd they get free?" Max asks "It's says here it appears they used the keys stolen from a guard to unlock their cells and escaped with a stolen garbage truck" Ash explains reading the article "Alright Team Rocket is out of jail but they won't be stupid enough to go out in the open and risk getting caught" May says.

"If they're free so when we get back to Kanto we need to keep ours eyes out and we can't fall for their disguises anymore I swear it's like we can see it's them from space yet we can't even realize it's them!" Ash says remembering all the times they'd fall for their disguises over the years "Your right it's so obvious sometimes but we still fall for it" Max says.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside something lurks in the shadows watching Ash and the gang and then a pink flash appears and from the shadow a Pidove emerges and flies off.<p>

* * *

><p>Back inside May and Dawn walk down the Pokémon center holding hands and they sit down in a room where no one else is then they put their hands on each other's faces and lock lips with each other in pure passion and they sit down on the couch and begin to make out.<p>

Soon the two begin to moan in each other's mouth in passion enjoying the tastes of each other's mouths "May this feels so great" Dawn says looking into her girlfriend's beautiful blue eyes with her own blue eyes and continues to kiss the brunette with passion and suddenly May spots something and she looks to see Max who just entered the room who looks back at his older sister with a surprised look.

"May, Dawn! I'm sorry!" Max says when May grabs him by his shirt collar "Hold it right there we're you peeping on us?" May asks her little brother thinking he was watching them make out "N-no! No! I swear May!" Max says not wanting his sister to get angrier with him.

"Are you telling the truth young man?" May asks in an angry tone "No I wasn't May" Max says "Max you should knock first before entering a room" Dawn says to her girlfriend's younger brother not wanting him to do this again.

"I'm sorry but we're you girls ever going to tell me and Ash about this?" Max asks them who look at each other with concern "We weren't sure how to tell you guys" Dawn says "We're not even sure how we're going to tell mom, dad and Dawn's mom" May says still thinking how the two are going to come out of the closet to not only Ash but their parents.

* * *

><p>The next morning the group makes their way across the Skyarrow Bridge and enters Castelia City the city where Ash won his third Unova gym badge after defeating the city's gym leader Burgh "Welcome to Castelia city guys" Ash says "Let's go then I want to see what's in here" Dawn says excited to see what's in the city and the gang goes into the city and unknown to them Burgundy is following them.<p>

* * *

><p>With Team Rocket out of jail things have gotten even more serious for our heroes who now know they must keep their eyes sharp for the trio but for now they'll enjoy the sights of Castelia city stay tuned to find out more.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up chapter 22 of the story and the Team rocket agents Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, Cassidy and Domino who have just escaped from prison have already gotten their new assignments while in Unova Ash and the gang encounter Burgundy who is following them and the thing lurking in the shadows will be revealed in the next chapter. Also I am having a vote on who should be Ash's love interest in the story just go to my profile and vote on it if you want. I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>


	22. Castelia Confusion

**Okay we are up to chapter 23 in the story. Last chapter Ash and the gang ran into Burgundy at the same Poke mart from her debut and heard that Ash was following something into Pinwheel forest which was the dark stone and Max walked in on May and Dawn kissing and the gang entered Castelia city. Also how do you think I'm doing so far in the story? Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>At a stand Ash and the gang purchase some Casteliacone "These are Casteliacones they're a popular ice cream here in Castelia" Ash explains to the group "I can see why we waited in line for 20 minutes to get this stuff but it's so good it was worth the wait!" May says licking the cone with joy.<p>

From a rooftop the Pidove from last night watches the group carefully having followed them from the town just a mile away and then flies off but intends to keep an eye on them still.

Pikachu then looks up and notices this "Pika?" Pikachu asks and Pidove then flies away from them and Pikachu simply shrugs it off and the group continues on while still being followed by the Pidove.

* * *

><p>In city's central plaza Ash sits down on a bench and eats the rest of his Casteliacone and looks up to see the Pidove who was following them looking down at him and Pikachu "It feels like he's watching us doesn't it buddy?" Ash asks Pikachu "Pika-pi" Pikachu responds.<p>

The Pidove then flies down to where Ash is and looks at him and then the Pidove is surrounded by pink energy and then changes it's form into a Pikachu before Ash and Pikachu's very eyes "What the?" Ash asks "Pika-pi?" Pikachu asks after seeing this.

The Pikachu then does this again and reveals it's true form to be a Zorua "It's a Zorua!" Ash says having seen this Pokemon before "Pika!" Pikachu says and the tricky fox Pokemon then scratches its ear and suddenly is scooped up by Bianca who embraces it.

"Oh, look at you, you are just the cutest!" She says cuddling the tricky fox Pokemon is desperately trying to escape her hold "It's a Zorua!" Dawn says remembering her encounter with one back in Sinnoh and May pulls out her Pokédex curious about this one.

"Zorua the Tricky Fox Pokémon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon"

"That's an interesting Pokemon for sure," Max says, "So it can transform like a Ditto?" May asks "No it's a lot different you see the way Zorua transforms is threw its special ability which is called illusion so unlike the move transform it's merely an illusion allowing Zorua to keep it's own type and moves" Ash explains having seen the abilities of Zorua in the past.

Zorua then notices an Officer Jenny passing threw and then uses it's illusion ability and becomes Pikachu and perches itself on the opposite side of Ash's shoulder "Pika?" Pikachu asks wondering why Zorua did that and when the officer is out of sight Zorua sheds its disguise.

"I wonder why Zorua did that it's as if it wanted to hide from that Officer Jenny" Ash says, "It was hiding from here" A voice calls out and they turn around to see a boy who looks to be around Ash's age with teal hair a black leather jacket and blue jeans "Why?" Ash asks the stranger.

"From what I here that Zorua is a bit of a trouble maker they're looking for it all over the city" He explains to the group "I'd have Zorua stay in disguise if I were you Ash" He says to Ash and Zorua takes his advice and transforms into Pikachu again and stays on Ash's shoulder.

"How do you know me?" Ash asks "Know your name I've heard of you I saw you on TV when your Charizard didn't battle which cost you that battle at the Indigo plateau" He explains "That's behind me now Charizard listens to me more now" Ash says as Charizard became more loyal after Ash saved his life back at the Orange Archipelago.

"Name's Anthony, I'm from Kanto Myself," He says introducing and telling the group he is from the Kanto region "We got sent here when my Abra teleported us out of the region we we're aiming for Saffron city" Dawn explains to their new acquaintance.

"That can happen sometimes with teleport depending on how young the Pokemon who uses it is" Anthony says having obviously studied the move and it's properties "So back to Zorua do you know anything else like why the police are after it?" Ash asks.

"I heard its because Zorua has been causing trouble all across town but heard that's not the complete story" Anthony explains to the group "If you don't want to Zorua to be caught I'd recommend having it stay in disguise until you get out of the city" Anthony explains.

Zorua then follows the newcomer's advice and transforms to Pikachu again "Thanks so does this mean your not telling anyone about Zorua?" Ash asks "I don't have a nice history with Officer Jenny and no I don't have a criminal record" He says thinking what they might ask.

"I'll take that as a no I'm not telling anyone" Dawn says "Let's just enjoy Castelia city for now" May says and grabs her girlfriend by the hand and pulls her off "I'll take your advice thank you" Ash says to Anthony "Don't mention it I don't like little Pokemon being hunted," he says.

* * *

><p>The group soon enters the Café Sonata and sit down in the chairs "The music that's playing sounds beautiful I've never heard anything like it" May says commenting on the music which is playing "I've heard them talk about a Pokemon called Meloetta who is that?" Dawn asks.<p>

"I'll show you" Ash says and looks up Meloetta with his Pokedex and shows them.

"Meloetta the Melody Pokémon. Its melodies are sung with a special vocalization method that can control the feelings of those who hear it. Many famous songs have been inspired by the melodies that Meloetta plays"

"Whoa that sounds amazing" May says after hearing the Pokedex data "You see Meloetta once played a song and danced to it, it filled people's hearts with joy. However, when sorrow darkened the world, Meloetta lost the melody. At the same time, its red shoes were lost somewhere" He explains remembering the legend of Meloetta.

"Red shoes?" May asks curious of what he meant, " Meloetta has two forms its Aria form you saw in the Pokedex which makes it a normal and Psychic type in that form it can sing beautifully and it's Pirouette form which makes it a normal and fighting it dances gracefully" Ash explains.

"So by shoes you mean it couldn't switch into Pirouette form right?" Max asks "Exactly" Ash says telling the young trainer he is correct "It sounds like a very interesting Pokemon" Dawn comments thinking Meloetta sounds interesting for what it can do.

"So Ash how can you tell which one is Pikachu and the other is Zorua?" Max asks quietly not wanting anyone to hear them "Pikachu is the one on my right shoulder, Zorua is on my left" Ash says "Did you just say Zorua?" an Officer Jenny asks who is sitting in the table next to them.

"I said I've heard of a Zorua in this town" Ash says trying not to look suspicious "Alright then we've just been searching for one" Jenny says and exits the cafe "Oh thank Arceus that was close" Ash says "You said I think we should just leave the city now while we still can" Bianca suggests.

"That's actually sounds like a pretty good idea" May says agreeing with bubbly blonde's suggestion and Ash along with group finishes their drinks and leaves the money on the counter and exits the café.

* * *

><p>Soon the group along with Pikachu and Zorua exit the café "Alright the city exit into Route 4 isn't that far away according to the Pokegear if we walk we can get there in no time" Ash says and Zorua in it's Pikachu form gets off of Ash's shoulder and begins walking casually with the group and slips in a puddle of water and sheds it's disguise and catches the attention of Officer Jenny.<p>

"There you are!" She says and Ash quickly pulls out a Poke ball and enlarges it and throws in the air and while Officer Jenny goes to pick up Zorua a loud roar is heard and she turns around to see Zekrom floating above her "Zekrom!" She yells out and from a distance Burgundy just notices this and looks to see the deep dark Pokemon.

"Zekrom?" She asks in surprise of the sight of the legendary dragon Pokemon of ideals and Zekrom roars again and Zorua jumps to the top of Zekrom's head and the deep dark Pokemon flies off "Well my sergeant will want to hear this" Jenny says as the Pokemon her and the force were searching for escapes on top of Zekrom.

"Got to hand to Zekrom he sure can pull off a fast rescue" Max says and the deep dark Pokemon perches itself at the top of a building and roars once again "Hey look it's Zekrom!" a citizen says pointing at the legendary Pokemon perched on the top of the building.

"Amazing!" Another says and takes a picture of the deep dark Pokemon along with several others "Listen whatever trouble Zorua has been causing it's no reason to be chasing after it" Ash says to the Officer Jenny "It's not that reason I was chasing it I was trying to get it away from the Pokemon that was chasing after it" Jenny says.

"What Pokemon?" Ash asks and suddenly a Drilbur borrows up from the ground looking very angry "A Drilbur that's what you're trying to keep Zorua away from?" Ash asks Officer Jenny thinking the Mole Pokemon isn't much of a threat.

"It's not just the Drilbur" Jenny says scared and suddenly four Excadrills come up from the ground looking just as angry "Oh I see" Ash says realizing what he is up against now.

* * *

><p>Ash and his friends are now in Castelia city and now face a family of Drilbur and Excadrill who have some hostility towards a Zorua. What is the reason for their hostility? What is the mystery behind Anthony and will Ash be able to stop them? Stay tuned and find out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up chapter 23 in the story and your long wait is over. Also I'm closing the vote on who should be Ash's love interest in the story and it's down to four choices so go on to my profile and vote. My OC character Anthony is going to become a recurring character in the story and he has a back-story, which we are going to explore in later chapters. I'll update as soon as I can. <strong>


	23. Showdown in Castelia City

**Okay we are up to Chapter 24 in the story. Last chapter Ash and the gang entered Castelia city where they met Anthony my OC and encounter a Zorua who is on the run from a family of Drilbur and Excadrill. Also the winner of the poll on who should be Ash's love interest was Bianca from Pokemon Heroes who will be brought into the story in a future chapter. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>While touring Castelia City our heroes met a Zorua who is currently on the run from a family of Drilbur and Excadrill can Ash defend the tricky fox Pokemon from the five ground types?<em>

* * *

><p>"Whoa look at those Pokemon!" Max says and both May and Dawn pull out their Pokedex curious about both Pokemon.<p>

"Drilbur the Mole Pokémon. It makes its way swiftly through the soil by putting both claws together and rotating at high speed"

"Excadrill the sub terrene Pokémon and the evolved form of Drilbur. More than 300 feet below the surface, they build mazelike nests. Their activity can be destructive to subway tunnels"

"Why are they after Zorua?" Ash asks Officer Jenny "I don't know that's what I've been trying to find out" She replies and Excadrill charges up a green energy ball and fires it Ash only for him to move out of the way.

"That was hidden power!" Ash says "Meganium sleep powder!" Ash says throwing her Poke ball into the air unleashing her and the Herb Pokemon and she fires a cloud of green air but the ground Pokemon use dig avoiding the attack.

"You just made them angrier" Jenny says even more scared and soon they feel the ground shake "They're using Earthquake down there!" Max says, "I've got an idea Meganium use sleep powder in the holes where they dug under!" Ash says and the herb Pokemon unleashes a sleep powder attack in the holes and the earthquake stops.

"They'll wake up soon that won't stop them forever" Jenny says "The big question is why are they trying to attack Zorua when did this all start?" Ash asks curious why the Excadrills and the Drilbur were trying to attack Zorua "Well it started a few weeks ago" Jenny explains.

"Zorua has been around for awhile and it tricking people around town is something that we've learned to live with and we've pretty much ignore it but recently a family of Excadrill have started coming after Zorua I tried to help it but it thought I was trying to lock it away so it ran" Jenny explains.

"So that's why it was so scared" Ash says "We better find out why they're trying to get Zorua and fast before the wreck half the city" Jenny says "The first step to finding out is by finding those guys" Anthony says stepping in "I don't think we'll be able to dig a hole into the ground before they wake up Anthony" Ash says estimating it will take time to get the proper equipment to dig whole in the street and secure the ground Pokemon before the effects of sleep powder were off.

"I've got an alternative method of getting down there," Anthony says having a faster method of getting to the Excadrill and Drilbur and then pulls out a Poke ball and throws it out and the Pokemon that is unleashed is a Sandslash "Sandslash!" The Mouse Pokemon says after being unleashed.

"Sandslash use dig to make a bigger hole and Ash have Meganium drag those things up to the surface using vine whip while their still asleep" Anthony explains revealing this is his method of bringing them out of the dirt and Sandslash does as it's trainer commands and begins to dig a hole and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex curious about this Pokemon.

"Sandslash the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Sandshrew. It curls up, and then rolls into foes with its back. Its sharp spines inflict severe damage"

"Sandslash sort of looks like Excadrill to be honest" Bianca says thinking the two Pokemon look somewhat alike "You could say Sandslash is like the Kanto version of Excadrill" Ash says and soon Sandslash emerges having dug a hole deep enough "Alright Meganium use vine whip and drag these guys up" Ash says to the Herb Pokemon and two green vines come out of the flower on her neck and go down in the hole and begins to remove the Excadrill starting with Drilbur.

After that Meganium goes to pick up one of the Excadrill but before she can bring it back up its eyes open "It's awake!" Jenny says seeing it opens it's eyes and it breaks free of Meganium's gift and it and the other Excadrill wake up as well and jump on top while Drilbur continues to sleep.

"Meganium sleep powder again!" Ash says to the Herb Pokemon unleashes another sleep powder attack but the Excadrill dig underground before it can hit and it hits Bianca instead causing her to fall to the ground asleep "Let's just be happy Drilbur is still asleep though" Max says and growling can be heard and they look to see the mole Pokemon standing awake and angry at them ready to fight.

"Meganium use razor leaf!" Ash says and Meganium sends off an array of leafs at the Mole Pokemon, which hits it causing significant damage to the mole Pokemon and it falls to the ground nearly fainted but gets up barley standing still ready to fight "Meganium sleeping powder!" Ash says to the herb Pokemon who unleashes green powder on the mole Pokemon causing it to fall to sleep once again.

"Now go Poke ball!" Ash says and throws the Poke ball on top of Drilbur which absorbs the Mole Pokemon into the Poke ball and it falls to the ground and then wobbles several times then halts and sparkles fly off of it confirming it's capture and shrinks due to Ash having six Pokemon on his team.

"Now maybe we can find out why they're after Zorua" Ash says and suddenly the ground shakes once more "They're using another earthquake attack!" Max says.

"Meganium use sleep powder!" Ash says to the herb Pokemon who unleashes more green dust into the hole, which knocks the Excadrill out cold causing the Earthquakes to halt.

"Alright we can't keep this up forever we have to get these things out of the ground fast" Jenny says knowing they can't keep doing this forever "So let's try and get someone they know to get them to calm down" Ash suggests.

* * *

><p>Ash then exits the Pokemon center having sent over Electabuzz to make room for Drilbur goes towards the hole where the Excadrill currently are and unleashes the mole Pokemon from it's Poke ball.<p>

"Alright Drilbur I need you to go down there and tell the Excadrill down there to stop making earthquakes and show us why they're trying to get Zorua" Ash says to his newly captured Pokemon who then jumps down the hole.

"With any luck Drilbur will convince them to give us an answer" Ash says guessing Drilbur will be able to calm it's family down but suddenly Drilbur is thrown straight out of the hole and hits the ground head first with Pidoves flying around it's disoriented head "I have been wrong before though" Ash says knowing this to be true.

"Okay they don't appear to be willing to talk even to a member of their own family who are the willing to talk to?" Ash asks trying to figure something else out "Well we need to find someway to calm these Excadrill before they wreck the entire city" Jenny says knowing this to be true.

"Well we can't hand Zorua over to them just remember that Officer" Anthony says to Officer Jenny in a rough tone "I wasn't even going to suggest that young man" Jenny says not really liking his tone and soon the Excadrill exit the hole looking less but still angry.

"Alright let's try and be civilized here give us some sort of way to tell us why your after Zorua" Ash says to the Excadrills who look at each other apparently talking about this among themselves "What do you think they're saying?" Dawn asks "Piplup?" Piplup asks also confused "I think they're talking about if they should just talk this out with us…" Ash says guessing by the way they are speaking in Pokemon language.

The Excadrills finish their conversation with each other and turn to Ash and the gang "So what's your answer?" Ash asks the sub terrene Pokemon who then simply smirk at Ash and the group and then they begin to fire multiple hidden power attacks at them, which they jump out of the way of before they hit.

"Looks like they're not taking your offer Ash" Anthony says as the Excadrill continue their attack on them and Meganium uses a razor leaf attack on them which doesn't seem to do that much due to them being steel and ground type Pokemon and one of them respond by using a drill run attack on Meganium knocking her around the street.

"This is getting out of hand we need to stop them before they do anymore damage!" Jenny says not wanting the Excadrill to cause more collateral damage and Zekrom hears this and Ash gives him the "Do it" signal and the deep dark Pokemon unleashes a pale purple flame upon the Excadrill causing significant damage to them and when the smoke clears shows all four of the Excadrill fainted.

"Whoa Zekrom's DragonBreath really packs a punch" Anthony says after seeing the way one blast of Zekrom's DragonBreath was able to take down four Excadrill at once.

"Alright let's try and find out why they're so mad at Zorua" Anthony says thinking this is the best time to find out and pulls out a Poke ball and unleashes a Solrock "Solrock" it says after being unleashed and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex curious about this unfamiliar Pokemon.

"Solrock the Meteorite Pokemon. A new Pokémon species, rumored to be from the sun. It gives off light while spinning"

"Solrock can you read the Excadrill's minds and find out why they're so hostile towards Zorua?" Anthony asks the Meteorite Pokemon who's eyes glow and soon the Excadrill are surrounded by energy veil and soon the Solrock turns to Anthony who's eyes glow as well and the glow stops.

"I just found out the reason they're after Zorua" Anthony says having had Solrock read their minds and show him what the Meteorite Pokemon "So why are they so angry?" Ash asks curious what the reason for the sub terrene Pokémon's hostility towards Zorua is.

"Well apparently…" Anthony says "Zorua was using it's illusion ability to trick these guys out of their food and as you can see they didn't take it so well" Anthony explains recounted what Solrock had shown him from the Excadrill's thoughts "Whoa they are pretty temperamental when it comes to someone stealing their food" Dawn says.

"Alright I think I have an idea which will make these guys leave Zorua alone," Ash says "How?" Jenny asks, "I'm going to catch Zorua" Ash says and Zorua hears this and jumps down in front of him evidentially accepting his challenge for battle.

"I want to make this far so Drilbur your up!" Ash says to the recently captured Mole Pokemon who is out of its Poke ball already "Drilbur use fury swipes!" Ash says to the mole Pokemon whose claws glow white and it runs over to Zorua and begins to repeatedly slash the tricky fox Pokemon who then responds with a shadow ball, which does a considerable amount of damage to Drilbur.

"Whoa the shadow ball was impressive" Ash says impressed by the level of power in Zorua's shadow ball attack "_Think a move Drilbur has which should be strong against a dark type_" Ash says to himself in his thoughts and he remembers a move he learned Drilbur has "Use Brick Break!" Ash says to Drilbur whose hand turns white and then punches Zorua with it and sends the tricky fox Pokemon flying and then faints due to the super-effectiveness of the brick break.

"Now go Poke ball!" Ash says and throws an empty Poke ball at the tricky fox Pokemon which absorbs it and then wobbles around several times and then halts and sparkles fly off confirming it's capture and shrinks down due to Ash having six Pokemon on his team already.

"Alright we've got the Zorua matter cleaned up what about them?" Anthony asks pointing to the Excadrill who are currently being treated by Audino who have just arrived and are now conscious but too weak to fight "Listen Zorua is my Pokemon now so if you want to get to Zorua you'll have to get threw me! Got that!" Ash says to them who just glare at him as they are getting medical treatment.

"I think it's time for us to go guys" Ash says to his friends and they nod in agreement and Zekrom then jumps off the building it was perched on to and then follows Ash while him and the group exit Castelia threw Route 4 while still being followed unknowingly by Burgundy once again.

* * *

><p><em>With the matter of the Excadrill taken care of Ash and his friends along with a Drilbur and Zorua added to his roster of Pokemon now leave to continue their commute around the Unova region, so stay tuned.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up chapter 24 in the story and Ash has captured a Zorua and Drilbur. Since the vote for Ash's love interest has closed and Bianca from Pokemon heroes is the winner I've opened a new poll, which is what Ash's Eevee should evolve into, so go on my profile and vote. I'll update as soon as I can. <strong>


	24. Route 4 Unova

**Okay we are up to chapter 25 in my Pokemon story. Last chapter Ash stopped a group of Excadrill from hurting a wild Zorua and in the process captured the group's youngest member a Drilbur and the wild Zorua. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>After adding a Zorua and Drilbur to his roster of Pokemon Ash and the gang continue their commute threw the Unova region.<em>

* * *

><p>Ash and the gang after exiting Castelia city now walk across the large forested Route 4 "The Unova region is a lot more different then Hoenn and Sinnoh I'll say that" Dawn says observing the region "I know and I've seen most of them" Ash says having traveled threw five regions in his long journey to become a Pokemon master.<p>

"Hey look" Max says pointing to a tree and an Emolga jumps out and glides to another using it's cape-like membrane "It's an Emolga" Ash says remembering how Iris caught one during his travels here "An Emolga" Dawn says and pulls out her Pokedex.

"_Emolga Sky Squirrel Pokémon. They live on treetops and glide using the inside of a cape-like membrane while discharging electricity" _

"It's an electric and flying type Pokemon" Max says, "That's a good combination" Dawn says thinking that would be a good Pokemon to use in contests "Lopunny let's go!" Dawn says and throws a Poke ball in the air and the Rabbit Pokemon is unleashed and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex curious about this one.

"Lopunny the Rabbit Pokémon and the evolved form of Buneary. The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs"

"Use ice beam!" Dawn says to the Rabbit Pokemon who then fires a blue beam intending to hit the Sky Squirrel Pokemon but Emolga quickly glides out of the way and it freezes the tree instead "Ice beam again!" Dawn says and Lopunny fires another ice beam to try and hit Emolga but the Sky Squirrel Pokemon continues to dodge the ice beam.

"Emolga sure is a fast Pokemon" May says noticing the speed of the Sky Squirrel Pokemon who is currently dodging the ice beam attacks from Dawn's Lopunny and Lopunny soon tires out and Emolga glides away from the group "Emolga is getting away!" Dawn says "Piplup!" Piplup says and they run off after the Sky Squirrel Pokemon along with Lopunny.

"Dawn wait up!" Ash says and him and the rest of the group run off to follow their friend as she and her Pokemon pursue the Pokemon she has set her eyes on capturing.

* * *

><p>Back in Kanto in Saffron City in the dead of night Jessie, James and Meowth wearing trench coats, hats and sunglasses to better conceal their identities wait patiently in the alleyway for someone "So has anyone in Unova spotted the twerp yet?" Meowth asks.<p>

"One actually had a sighting in Castelia city apparently there he captured a Drilbur and Zorua" James says to the team mate having read an informant's report from Unova "I don't care if he caught a Diglett he needs to pay for throwing us in the slammer" Jessie says wanting get revenge against Ash for having them incarcerated.

"You will Jessie" a voice calls out and the trio looks in the shadows as the Elite Team Rocket Officer Pierce walks out "Pierce" Meowth says recognizing the officer working with him several times during their operations in the Unova region and the trio smirks.

* * *

><p>Back in the Unova region Dawn, Piplup and Lopunny continues searching for Emolga threw the forests of Route 4 and the blue haired coordinator from Twinleaf town looks from a safe distance Emolga eating an apple on a tree "Alright here's our chance Lopunny use ice beam" Dawn says to the Rabbit Pokemon quietly not wanting Emolga to hear them.<p>

Lopunny then charges up an ice beam attack and fires at Emolga and the Sky Squirrel Pokemon notices this and quickly jumps out of the way and Emolga then winks and sends off multiple pink hearts at Lopunny which spin around her and then sink into her body and large pink hearts appear over her eyes.

"That was Attract!" Ash says having seen that move several times in the past "So that means that Emolga is a boy" Dawn says knowing that since Lopunny is a girl and attract works only when the opponent is the opposite gender of the Pokemon it is used by.

Emolga watches this and laughs at Dawn's failed attempt to capture him "Alright then Piplup since your boy attract won't work on you so use ice beam!" Dawn says to the Penguin Pokemon who then fires a blue beam at Emolga who then dodges it and fires Electro ball at Piplup.

"Dodge it!" Dawn says and Piplup does just this and jumps out of the way before the electric type attack hits and fires another ice beam which this time hits Emolga which causes significant damage to the Sky Squirrel Pokemon who then falls to the ground but gets up still standing.

"Ice beam again!" Dawn says to the penguin Pokemon who then fires another ice beam attack on Emolga who then dodges it and then the Sky Squirrel Pokémon's body glows white and his body becomes surrounded in small yellow sparks and then fires multiple beams of electricity from it's body and strikes Piplup "PILUUUUUUP!" Piplup yells out and then falls on the ground fainted.

"Piplup!" Dawn says and then pulls out his Poke ball and recalls him back intending to keep him inside until they find a Pokemon center "You did get some rest" Dawn says and then pulls out another Poke ball.

"Alright then Mamoswine come on out!" Dawn says and throws a Poke ball in the air and the Twin Tusk Pokemon is unleashed and yells out "Mamo!" upon being released "Use Blizzard!" Dawn says and Mamoswine then fires and icy wind filled with small snowballs from its mouth at Emolga which causes significant damage to the Sky Squirrel Pokemon and he falls to the ground fainted at last.

"Now go Poke ball!" Dawn says and throws an empty Poke ball at the fainted Emolga, which absorbs him and then begins to wobble several times on the ground and then halts and sparkles fly off of it confirming his capture and the ball shrinks due to Dawn already having six Pokemon in her current party of Pokemon.

"Yes! I caught an Emolga!" Dawn says happy that she's caught a Pokemon in the Unova region and places the Poke ball in her backpack for safekeeping "Emolga will be a great Pokemon to use in contests" Dawn says knowing this to be true "According to the Pokegear there's a Pokemon center not far from here" Ash says thinking that will be a good place for them to heal up any injured Pokemon or swap Pokemon in their parties.

* * *

><p>The group continues walking threw the forest while on their route to the Pokemon center not far from here and they stop to see electrical discharges coming from behind a bush "What was that another Emolga?" Max asks "I don't think so Max" Ash says and soon a Galvantula jumps out with electrical sparks running threw it's body "Whoa! I've never seen this Pokemon" Dawn says and pulls out her Pokedex.<p>

"_Galvantula the EleSpider Pokémon. They employ an electrically charged web to trap their prey. While it is immobilized by shock, they leisurely consume it"_

"That sounds kind of scary" May says listening to the Pokedex entry finding the way it traps prey is twisted "I'm catching that one" Ash says shocking everyone "Gabite use flamethrower!" Ash says and throws Gabite's Poke ball in the air unleashing the Cave Pokemon from his Poke ball who then unleashes a stream of fire at Galvantula causing significant damage.

"Now go Poke ball!" Ash says and throws an empty Poke ball at the weakened EleSpider Pokemon, which absorbs it, and the Poke ball wobbles several times and then comes to a halt and sparkles fly off confirming it's capture and shrinks down.

"Yes! I caught a Galvantula!" Ash proclaims "Pika-pi!" Pikachu says happy as well.

* * *

><p>Soon the group makes it to the local Pokemon center and spends the night there where Piplup gets all healed up and Ash then sent Drilbur over to Professor Juniper to make room for Galvantula in his current party and May sent over Lopunny to make room for her new Pokemon Emolga. Soon the group departs once again to continue their commute threw the Unova region.<p>

* * *

><p><em>With an Emolga and Galvantula added to Dawn and Ash's rosters of Pokemon our heroes continue their commute threw the Unova region with at least 12 more days before they must return to Kanto for Dawn's first Kanto region Pokemon contest. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up chapter 25 and Ash caught a Galvantula in Route 4 while Dawn captured an Emolga. Team Rocket appears to be up to something in Saffron city also. Georgia and Ursula will appear in future chapters of the story also. Also I'm having a vote on what Ash's Eevee should evolve into so go on to my profile and vote on which of Eevee's seven evolutions should Ash's evolve into. I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>


	25. Ash VS Burgundy

**Okay we are up to Chapter 26 in the story and it has been officially one year since I published the story and since I began publishing stories on the site. **

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter Ash and Dawn captured a Emolga and Garvantula on Route 4 while Team Rocket met up with Pierce in Saffron City back in the Kanto region for an unknown plot.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>End Recap<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also if you had not noticed I changed Bianca's Pokemon from an Accelgor to an Escavalier in chapter 17 because of her trading her Shelmet in the episode "Evolution Exchange Excitement!" because I want to make this story fit the canon of the Anime the best it can. <strong>

**Also during Best wishes in Japan this summer Dawn and Cynthia will appear. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>With a Garvantula and Emolga added to Ash and Dawn's rosters of Pokemon our heroes continue their vacation threw the Unova region.<em>

* * *

><p>Ash, Pikachu, Bianca, Dawn, May and Max continue to walk threw the forest path Route 4 with Ash following directions on his Pokegear and Dawn looks at the Poke ball which contains her newly obtained Emolga.<p>

"I can't wait to use Emolga in a contest" She says intending to use the Sky Squirrel Pokemon in her first Kanto region contest.

"According to the Pokegear Nimbasa is just a few miles away" Ash says reading the directions on his Pokegear "So what's Nimbasa like anyway?" Dawn asks while having been here in the Unova region before she has not seen Nimbasa.

"It's great Dawn it's filled with theme parks it's the heart of business and economy here in Unova" Ash explains having been here before when he battled its gym leader Elesa who specializes in electric type Pokemon and won earning him the bolt badge.

"Whoa that sounds amazing!" Dawn says after hearing his description of the city.

"It is let's just enjoy it before we have to go back to Kanto for your contest" Ash says remembering that Dawn's first Pokemon contest in the Kanto region is set to happen one week from now.

"I just hope we don't run into Burgundy again I mean she's just so annoying I can barely stand her" Ash says thinking Burgundy is one of the most annoying people he has ever met as a Pokemon trainer "Pika-pi" Pikachu says agreeing with his trainer's.

Burgundy meanwhile is drinking some water from a water bottle near there and hears this and spits it out "_Annoying? Me? How dare he?"_ She says to herself not thinking of herself as annoying.

"I mean to just imagine her becoming a S-Class Connaisseuse is scary," Ash says and Burgundy becomes even angrier then before at Ash's comment and she snaps the granola bar she was eating in half and runs up to him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME?" Burgundy asks Ash angrily "N-nothing Burgundy nothing" Ash says not wanting to make Burgundy even more angry with him over what he just said about her thinking she wasn't there.

"Aucun! I don't think so! You said I was annoying and if became an S-class Connaisseuse would be freighting!" Burgundy says having heard Ash's comments about her evaluation skills.

"Okay I said those things Burgundy" Ash says, "I knew it! How dare you say those things about my evaluating skills?" Burgundy asks angry "Well to be honest I don't really think you do a very good job at being a Connaisseuse" Ash says not caring how mad Burgundy gets.

"This is getting kind of interesting" Max says and Burgundy's face begins to turn red and steam comes out of her ears in anger "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY ABILITIES AS A POKEMON CONNAISSEUSE! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO INSULTED IN MY LIFE!" Burgundy yells out so loud probably people all the way out in Kanto can hear her.

"What about Cilan? You made it your life mission to get revenge on him after he beat you and gave you some advice and you blew it way out of proportion" Ash says remembering how many times she tried to get revenge on Cilan after he defeated her in a gym battle which motivated her to become a Connaisseuse in the first place.

"My revenge on Cilan is hereby now postponed for now getting revenge is shifted to you!" Burgundy says and holds out a Poke ball "I challenge you to a battle right now!" Burgundy says wanting to settle this score with Ash immediately.

"Alright then I accept!" Ash says ready to battle anyway at any time "Pika-pi!" Pikachu says wanting to battle.

* * *

><p>Bianca, May, Max and Dawn soon sit down on the rocks around the place while Burgundy and Ash stand on opposite sides of portion of the field "We'll go with a three on three battle to see how good you've gotten!" Burgundy says, "You got it!" Ash says accepting her challenge.<p>

"Now Sawsbuck let's go!" Burgundy says and the Season Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball "Sawsbuck!" It yells out and May pulls out her Pokedex.

"_Sawsbuck the Season Pokemon and the evolved form of Deerling. They migrate according to the seasons. People can tell the season by looking at Sawsbuck's horns" _

"Alright then Meganium I choose you!" Ash says and throws a Poke ball in the air and the Herb Pokemon is unleashed from her Poke ball "Meg!" She yells out upon being unleashed and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex having never seen this Pokemon before.

"_Meganium the Herb Pokemon. Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers"_

"Alright then Sawsbuck use Horn Leech!" Burgundy says and Sawsbuck lowers its head and its horns become surrounded in orange and its horns begin to glow gold and begins to charge at Meganium.

"Meganium dodge it!" Ash says and Meganium avoids Sawsbuck's attack and then the leafs on Meganium's neck glow purple and releases a thick gray smog with purple sparkles from it on to Sawsbuck and purple sparks go threw Sawsbuck.

"What? Sawsbuck has been poisoned!" Burgundy says, "I didn't know Meganium knew PoisonPowder" Ash says having until no knowledge Meganium had learned that move since her evolution from Bayleef to Meganium.

"GRRR! It doesn't matter! Sawsbuck use Shadow ball!" Burgundy says and the Season Pokemon charges up a sphere of black and purple energy and fires it at Meganium, which hits her causing significant damage.

"Meganium use Synthesis!" Ash says and Meganium's leafs glow white and she becomes surrounded by white sparkles and heals up the damage done by shadow ball.

"Whoa Ash used Synthesis so Meganium can regain her health!" Max says knowing that move can be used so a Pokemon can restore its own HP "That was pretty smart" Dawn says thinking that was bright of Ash to use that move.

Burgundy then gets angrier at the move Ash just had Meganium use "Sawsbuck use Mega horn!" Burgundy says and Sawsbuck lowers its head and a radiating silver energy erupts from the ends of its horns and covers them completely and begins to charges at Meganium.

"Use Protect!" Ash says and Meganium's leafs glow blue and becomes surrounded by a turquoise energy field protecting her and Sawsbuck is bounced right off of it and hits the ground and gets back up but is hurt by the poison.

"Now use Dragon Tail!" Ash says and Meganium's tail glows light blue and swings it and hits Sawsbuck with it knocking the Season Pokemon to the ground fainted.

"Sawsbuck return" Burgundy says and recalls the season Pokemon back to its Poke ball and puts it away.

"Just remember Ash this battle isn't over yet Stoutland let's go!" Burgundy says and throws a Poke ball in the air and the Big-Hearted Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball "Stoutland!" It yells out upon being unleashed from its Poke ball and May pulls out her Pokedex.

"_Stoutland the __Big-Hearted Pokémon and the evolved form of Herdier. This extremely wise Pokémon excels at rescuing people stranded at sea or in the mountains" _

"Meganium return" Ash says recalling the herb Pokemon back to her Poke ball and pulling out another.

"_What's this Ash is switching Pokemon? What could this one be? No matter I can defeat it I know I can_" Burgundy says to herself in her thoughts confident in herself.

"Torkoal I choose you!" Ash says and throws a Poke ball in the air and the coal Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball "Torkoal!" It yells and sprays smoke from its nose and back upon being unleashed.

"I don't care how rare that Pokemon is here I can defiantly beat it! Stoutland use Thunder Fang!" Burgundy says to Stoutland who obeys its trainer's command and the Big-Hearted Pokemon jumps forward and charges at Torkoal and it opens its mouth and yellow sparks of electricity appear around Stoutland's mouth and bites down on Torkoal and both Stoutland's and Torkoal's bodies become surrounded by electricity.

"TOOORKOOAL!" Torkoal says yelling out in pain and Stoutland unlatches and jumps back to Burgundy's side "Torkoal use Flamethrower!" Ash says after seeing Torkoal recover from Stoutland's Thunder fang and the coal Pokemon unleashes a stream of fire from its mouth.

"Stoutland dodge it!" Burgundy says but Torkoal's flamethrower hits the Big-Hearted Pokemon before it can dodge "Stoutland!" Burgundy says hoping Stoutland didn't get too hurt and Stoutland gets up from the ground but has suffered significant damage.

"Torkoal now use Smokescreen!" Ash says and Torkoal releases a thick smoke from his mouth, which shrouds himself from Stoutland, and it forms around it and Stoutland.

"What is Ash planning to do?" May asks wondering what Ash is up to "I don't know May but whatever it is this is going to be interesting" Max says to his sister.

Stoutland inside of the smoke looks around for any sign of Torkoal inside "Torkoal use Inferno!" Ash says and Torkoal charges up a blue flame and fires and Stoutland becomes engulfed in the large flame.

"Stoutland are you okay?" Burgundy asks and the smoke clears and it shows Stoutland fainted on the ground with Torkoal still standing.

"Whoa! So that's what Ash was doing. Clever" Max says realizing why Ash pulled out Torkoal in the first place.

Burgundy then returns her fainted Stoutland back to its Poke ball after it's battle "Good job Stoutland rest well" Burgundy says and puts the Big-Hearted Pokémon's Poke ball away "Here's something that can defiantly take on a fire type Samurott let's go!" She says and throws a Poke ball in the air and the Formidable Pokemon is unleashed "Samurott!" it says upon being unleashed and May pulls out her Pokedex.

"_Samurott the Formidable Pokemon. Part of the armor on its anterior legs becomes a giant sword. Its cry alone is enough to intimidate most enemies"_

"Torkoal return" Ash says recalling Torkoal to its Poke ball and pulls out another "Purrloin I choose you!" Ash says and throws a Poke ball in the air and the Devious Pokemon is unleashed and sparkles fly off because of its shininess.

"A shiny Purrloin? Where did he get that? It doesn't matter, Samurott use Ice beam!" Burgundy says and the formidable Pokemon charges up a blue beam in its mouth and fires it.

"Dodge it and use night slash!" Ash says and Purrloin dodges Samurott's ice beam and its claws glow crimson and then slashes Samurott and jumps back to Ash's side and Samurott stumbles because of the significant damage done to the formidable Pokemon by the Devious Pokemon.

"Don't give up Samurott use Revenge!" Burgundy says and its body becomes surrounded in an orange aura and the formidable Pokemon unleashes a burst of orange energy from its body at Purrloin sending the Devious Pokemon flying but it grips on the ground softening it's landing causing minimal damage.

"Now use Razor shell!" Burgundy says and Samurott reaches across to its other arm and draws a sword and the whole sword glows light blue and the sword grows slightly longer and goes to slash Purrloin.

"Dodge it and use Thunder wave!" Ash says and Purrloin dodges Samurott's attack and the Devious Pokémon's body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires a beam of electricity from its body, which hits Samurott, which paralyzes the formidable Pokemon.

"Okay now Purrloin use Shadow Claw!" Ash says and Purrloin's claws become surrounded by a dark-purple aura and it envelops Purrloin's paw and slashes Samurott causing the formidable Pokemon more damage.

Burgundy soon becomes angrier by this "Samurott use Rock smash!" Burgundy says thinking that would be an effective move to use against a dark type like Purrloin but Samurott only stands there while electrically currents goes threw its body due to it being paralyzed.

"Now Purrloin use Fury swipes!" Ash says and Purrloin's claws glow longer and glow white and begins to repeatedly slash Samurott with its claws and finally the formidable Pokemon falls to the ground fainted leaving Burgundy speechless.

"Nice job Purrloin!" Ash says congratulating the Devious Pokemon for defeating Samurott "Purr-Purr!" Purrloin says feeling pride for defeating a Pokemon like Samurott.

Burgundy then recalls Samurott to its Poke ball "You did your best Samurott get a good rest" Burgundy says and puts the Poke ball away and looks at Ash and Pikachu with anger burning in her eyes.

"Okay Burgundy I defeated you so I guess its time for you to go back to wanting revenge on Cilan" Ash says "No" Burgundy says "Wait? What?" Ash asks thinking its strange she would just stop wanting revenge against Cilan after all this time.

"After hearing you insult me like that I just can't just seek out two targets thus if you ever see Cilan again tell him I'm no longer interested in getting revenge against him now I simply want revenge against YOU!" She says now shifting her focus for revenge against Cilan to Ash.

"Pika-pi" Pikachu says in annoyance know that Burgundy has declared she plans to get revenge on Ash for insulting her.

"Burgundy this seems to be a bit of an overreaction" "I DON'T CARE! Mark my words Ash Ketchum I will prove to you I am an excellent Connaisseuse!" Burgundy says "Okay then I'll see you on that day" Ash says and Burgundy gets mad.

"I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU SOMEDAY FOR SURE!" She yells and runs down Route 4 at a fast rate

"Whoa she sure does run fast" May says "Well now we have her to worry about," Max says since Burgundy might even follow then to Kanto if she is so determined to get revenge on Ash for insulting her evaluation skills.

"I think we'll okay Max I'm not really scared of what she'll do" Ash says "Pika-pi" Pikachu says in agreement that Burgundy is more of a pest then something they should be scared of and the group begins to walk once more threw Route 4.

* * *

><p><em>After having a three-on-three battle with Burgundy and winning Ash and his friends continue with their commute threw the Unova region.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 26 and Ash and Burgundy had a three-on-three battle which resulted in Ash defeating Burgundy using Meganium, Torkoal and Purrloin against her Samurott, Stoutland and Sawsbuck and she vowed revenge against him.<strong>

**Ursula will make her debut in this story in the chapter where Dawn participates in her first contest in the Kanto region.**

**I'm also holding a vote on what Ash's Eevee should evolve into in the story so whatever you think Eevee should evolve into go on to my profile and vote from one of the seven evolutionary choices.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. So stay tuned.**


	26. Ash vs Anthony

**Okay we are up to Chapter 27 in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter Ash insulted Burgundy's skills as a Connaisseuse and she challenged him to a three-on-three battle, which resulted in Ash being the victor and Burgundy decided to stop seeking revenge against Cilan and seek it against Ash.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>End Recap<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As always remember to read, review and of course enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After an encounter with Burgundy our heroes continue with their commute threw the Unova region.<em>

* * *

><p>Ash and the group soon decide to take a rest in Route 4 in a nice part of the forest route next to a beautiful lake, which Ash remembers as the spot where he captured his Seismitoad when he was a Palpitoad and where his friend Cilan captured his Stunfisk.<p>

Max meanwhile is fishing for Pokemon in the pond with his lure hoping to catch something on it.

"Any nibbles?" May asks her brother wondering if he's caught anything yet "So far nothing May" Max says not having even a nibble in the last five minutes of fishing for any Pokemon that may live in the lake.

"Max I don't know how I'm going to tell mom and dad about me and Dawn" May says to her brother concerning the matter of coming out their parents about their sexuality and the relationship the two coordinators are currently in.

"May how and when you Dawn are going to tell mom, dad and Dawn's mom is up to you I just want to tell you no matter what happens I'll be there for you both" Max says wanting his older sister to know he'll accept his sister whether she was gay or straight.

May then smiles at her brother happy at his response "Thank you Max I needed that" May says appreciating the support.

Suddenly Max's rod begins to tug apparently having attracted an underwater Pokemon with it "I've got a bite!" Max says and reels the fishing lure in and the Pokemon to emerge from the water is a Stunfisk "Stun" It says and May pulls out her Pokedex curious about this one.

"_Stunfisk the Trap Pokémon. Its skin is very hard, so it is unhurt even if stepped on by sumo wrestlers. It smiles when transmitting electricity_"

"According to the Pokedex it's a Ground and electric type but it looks like a water type" May says thinking that is a bit weird but suddenly Stunfisk fires a mud bomb attack but May gets out of the way before she is hit.

"I think I'm going to try and catch this one Sceptile use Leaf blade!" Max says and throws a Poke ball unleashing the Forest Pokemon whose wrist leaves glow light green and form into two and then goes to strike at Stunfisk only for the Trap Pokemon to leap into the air and begins flapping their fins and becomes airborne.

"They can do that?" May asks being completely unfamiliar with this Pokemon "Sceptile use Leaf storm!" Max says and the seeds on Sceptile's back glow white and it releases a barrage of light green glowing leaves at Stunfisk which overwhelm the Trap Pokemon causing it to lose altitude and come crashing to the ground but not fainted.

"I'm starting to like Stunfisk" Max says admiring the Pokémon's endurance and abilities "Sceptile use X-Scissor!" Max says and Sceptile's four leaves connect into two and glow white and goes to slash Stunfisk only to be hit by a discharge attack fired by Stunfisk.

"Whoa that was one powerful discharge!" Ash says commenting on the power of Stunfisk's attack "Sceptile are you alright?" Max asks the forest Pokemon who nods "Yes" standing up perfectly "Alright then Sceptile use Mega drain!" Max says and Sceptile fires a blast of green energy and absorbs the HP of Stunfisk and gives it to Sceptile.

"Now use leaf blade!" Max says and Sceptile slashes the Trap Pokemon with two green glowing arm blades causing Stunfisk to faint.

"Now go Poke ball!" Max says and throws a Poke ball on the fainted Stunfisk which then absorbs the Trap Pokemon inside of it and then wobbles and blinks for several seconds and then halts and sparkles fly off of it confirming its capture and shrinks down since Max already has six Pokemon on his team.

Suddenly a Dragon Pulse attack is fired but May and Max get out of the way before it can hit and they look to see the attack was used by the Salamence who is owned by none other Pokemon Hunter J who has tracked them down since their last encounter in Pinwheel forest.

"Not her again!" Ash says having absolutely no love for the ruthless and cruel Pokemon hunter and Salamence fires yet another dragon pulse but the group dodges it again "I'd advise you to hand over Purrloin immediately" J says.

"Purrloin is somewhere safe from you and even if Purrloin was here I wouldn't do that" Ash says and pulls out a Poke ball.

"Drilbur use Metal Sound!" Ash says and the Mole Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball "Drilbur" The Mole Pokemon says upon begin unleashed and then rubs it's claws together and sends out silver colored sound waves, which sends it at Salamence, which hits the Dragon Pokemon.

Salamence tosses back in forth hearing a loud ringing sound that echoes threw its ears finding the sound unbearable making J angry "Salamence use DragonBreath!" J commands and Salamence's eyes glow red and it fires a transparent beam of energy with white rings around it from its mouth at Drilbur sending the Mole Pokemon flying.

"Drilbur!" Ash says concerned Drilbur had gotten hurt from the attack "Mamoswine come on out!" Dawn says and unleashes the Twin Tusk Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball "Mamo!" It yells out upon begin unleashed and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex curious about this one.

"_Mamoswine the __Twin Tusk Pokémon. A frozen one was dug up from soil dating back 10,000 years. It woke up to much amazement_"

"Mamoswine use Ice shard!" Dawn says and Mamoswine releases multiple glowing light blue icicles from its mouth at Salamence, which does sufficient damage to the Dragon Pokemon, but somehow miraculously it maintains altitude.

J becomes even more angrier by this and pulls out her cannon and begins firing shots at the group attempting to freeze them as they keep jumping to dodge the beam "Don't let the shots from her cannon hit, if it does you'll be frozen!" Ash says remembering the effects of her cannon.

May then gets behind a large rock and pulls out a Poke ball and throws it in the air "Glaceon take the stage!" May says and the Fresh Snow Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball "Glaceon!" It exclaims, "Glaceon bring Hunter J and Salamence down with Ice beam!" May says and Glaceon fires a light blue beam of ice which hits Salamence causing significant damage to the Dragon Pokemon bringing it to the ground.

"You're outnumbered J its five against one surrender!" Ash says thinking they can defeat J since the group currently outnumbers J by four.

J then smiles "I doubt that very much" J says and suddenly J's men in their vehicles surround the place "Dawn we need Abra!" Ash says thinking Abra is their best hope of escaping J's men.

"Good idea Abra use teleport!" Dawn says throws the Psi Pokémon's Poke ball in the air unleashing it and its body becomes surrounded by a multi-colored veil and the whole group including their Pokemon are teleported away from the location and J gets up from the ground "Sir the client has called in he is cancelling the deal" Her henchman reports "Coward" She says and then yells out into the sky angry at her loss.

* * *

><p>The group then teleports away from Hunter J and her men and look around to see they are now in a forest path "Where are we now?" Dawn asks "Pip-Piplup?" Piplup asks also wondering where the group is now.<p>

Ash then pulls out his Pokegear to check exactly where they are and finds out "According to the Pokegear we're just half a mile from Nimbasa" Ash says and everyone smiles happy not just because they are a good distance from Hunter J and her men but the place they were intended to get to.

"Abra's teleport is getting better Dawn" Max says commenting that Abra's teleport range now simply teleports them somewhere else in the current region rather then just warp them to a completely different region which is what got them here in the first place.

"Funny seeing you here Ash!" a voice calls out and they look up to see the one who said that is Anthony the trainer they met in Castelia city riding a Skarmory for transportation and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex.

"_Skarmory the __Armor Bird Pokémon. Despite being clad entirely in iron-hard armor, it flies at speed of over __180 mph_"

"So why did you guys teleport here?" Anthony asks "We ran into a Pokemon Hunter named J who was after Ash's shiny Purrloin" May explains "I've heard about that lady on the news heard she's pretty dangerous and no surprise she'd try and catch a shiny Pokemon those can go for pretty high price on the black market" Anthony replies.

"I've ran into her a bunch of times" Ash says remembering all the times he had encountered the ruthless and cruel Pokemon hunter during his travels in the Sinnoh region until she was betrayed by Team Galactic who had hired in the first place to capture the lake guardians and was thought to have died.

"But like you said we should try and keep a low profile" Max says remembering Ash says they should do that when the escaped J the last time.

"Let's just be happy we're away from her right now" Ash says and Ash turns to Anthony "Hey Anthony while you're here what do you say we have a battle?" Ash asks wanting to see what other Pokemon he has besides Solrock, Skarmory and Sandslash.

"Okay then I accept how does two-on-two sound?" Anthony asks "Okay I'll do that" Ash says "Good" Anthony says and pulls out a Poke ball.

"Venusaur let's go!" He says and throws a Poke ball in the air and the Seed Pokemon is unleashed "Venusaur!" he exclaims upon being unleashed and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex.

"_Venusaur the Seed Pokémon. After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon_"

"Alright then Torkoal I choose you!" Ash says and the Coal Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball and shoots smoke out of its back and nose "Torkoal!" It exclaims upon being unleashed.

"Is Anthony still gonna use Venusaur I mean a grass type has a huge disadvantage against a fire type like Torkoal?" Max asks finding the whole thing to be strange at best.

"Alright Torkoal use flamethrower!" Ash says and the coal Pokemon fires a spray of fire from its mouth.

"Venusaur use Protect" Anthony says and Venusaur becomes surrounded by a blue veil which shields it from Torkoal's flamethrower attack "Now use Earthquake" Anthony says and Venusaur smashes down on the ground with his feet causing shock waves to go threw the ground which hits Torkoal sending the coal Pokemon flying.

"Torkoal!" Ash says and Torkoal falls to the ground fainted.

"Whoa! Venusaur knocked Torkoal out with just one Earthquake" Dawn says, "Venusaur must be one high leveled Pokemon" Max says after seeing Venusaur defeat Torkoal with just one Earthquake attack.

Ash then recalls Torkoal back to its Poke ball "Good job get some rest" Ash says and Anthony recalls Venusaur as well apparently planning to use another Pokemon.

"What do you think Anthony is going to use next?" Bianca asks wondering what Pokemon he plans to use.

Anthony then pulls out another Poke ball and throws it in the air and an Arcanine is unleashed from its Poke ball "And Arcanine!" Max says and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex curious about this one as well.

"_Arcanine the Legendary Pokémon. Its proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago_"

"Alright then Electabuzz I choose you!" Ash says and throws a Poke ball in the air and the Electric Pokemon is unleashed from his Pokemon "Elect" It says upon being unleashed.

"Alright then Flame Charge!" Anthony says and Arcanine cloaks itself in fire and charges at Electabuzz "Dodge it and use Electro Ball!" Ash says and Electabuzz jumps up dodging Arcanine's attack and fires a sphere of electricity at Arcanine, which hits the Legendary Pokemon but does not do serious damage to Arcanine.

"Arcanine use Bulldoze!" Anthony says and Arcanine jumps up and stomps on the ground, which creates a small earthquake, which collides with Electabuzz doing a good amount of damage to the electric Pokemon, but he still stands not wanting to give up to easy.

"Electabuzz use ThunderPunch!" Ash says and Electabuzz's fist glows yellow or white and sparks of electricity surround its arm or antennae and charges at Arcanine to punch it "Arcanine use Flamethrower!" Anthony says and Arcanine fires a spray of fire from its mouth and hits Electabuzz and sends him flying and the electric Pokemon falls to the ground fainted.

"Electabuzz return" Ash says recalling the Electric Pokemon back to his Poke ball, as does Anthony with Arcanine.

"That was a great battle Anthony" Ash says even though he lost the battle is happy Anthony won it proving he is a tough opponent "Thanks its been great seeing you hope we can do this again" Anthony says and walks off and Ash smiles so far liking the Pokemon trainer.

Ash and the group then do the same and continue to walk threw the forest path to Nimbasa city.

* * *

><p><em>After an encounter with Pokemon Hunter J and a short battle with Anthony Ash and his friends continue their commute threw the Unova region with their next stop being Nimbasa city.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up chapter 27 of the story and Ash and Anthony had a battle, which resulted in Ash losing and an encounter with Hunter J.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note<span>  
><strong>

**To the reviewer ashds I like your idea for a future chapter and I plan on using thank you for posting it. **

**If any reviewer has any ideas on what should happen in future chapters don't be afraid to say it because it will help me post chapters quicker.**

**Also I'm having a vote on what Ash's Eevee should evolve into so go on to my profile and vote. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	27. Last day in Unova

**Okay we are up to chapter 28 in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**I would like to say that in the first chapters of the story that were May-October 2011 I used TextEdit to write the stories which explains the lack of punctuations since October I've been using Microsoft word (Which I think works better).**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

**Last chapter Max captured a Stunfisk at the same lake Ash caught his Palpitoad and Cilan caught his Stunfisk and had an encounter with Hunter J in which the group escaped by having Dawn's Abra used teleport and brought them closer to Nimbasa.**

**Ash then had a two-on-two battle with my OC Anthony in which the latter lost.**

**End recap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Read, Review and enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After a battle with the group's new friend Anthony Ash and friends now enter Nimbasa city their last stop before returning to the Kanto region.<em>

* * *

><p>"We're almost there guys," Ash says using his Pokegear for directions.<p>

The group soon enters the gates of Nimbasa City and looks out in wonder to see the city, which has several visible amusement parks.

"Whoa! Ash you weren't kidding!" May says admiring the city.

"Let's go!" Dawn says and begins running down the stairs ready to check out the sites of Nimbasa and May, Max and Bianca follows the coordinator from Sinnoh Ash and Pikachu look out into the sky wondering when Hunter J will catch up to the group.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the skies of Kanto Hunter J's airship flies threw the air as she slams her fists down on her desk angry over the loss of her recent targets, which are the shiny Purrloin and Zekrom who both ironically now belonged to the Ash Ketchum the boy that has interfered in her work since she encountered him the Sinnoh region 3 years ago.<p>

"Sir we have yet to locate Ketchum he could be anywhere in the Unova region thanks to that Abra's teleport" a pilot reports to J and J groans in anger "If there is any sign of him I want to be informed immediately!" J says wanting revenge on Ash for making a fool of her and foiling her missions on several occasions in the past.

* * *

><p>Back in Nimbasa City where Ash and the gang are currently commuting threw Ash and Bianca are currently inside of the Ferris wheel riding inside of the thing.<p>

"So Ash what's Kanto like?" Bianca asks only having heard small stories about the region and seen a couple pictures of the region "It's kind of like Unova in some ways but its also different in other means" Ash says explaining the details about his home region.

"How different?" Bianca asks "Pokemon found here in the Unova region can't be found in any other regions so the Pokemon here are pretty rare in Kanto" Ash explains to the bubbly blond trainer.

"Pokemon like Meganium, Pikachu and all the ones I saw you Anthony, May, Max and Dawn used that sounds absolutely amazing!" Bianca says feeling more excited then ever to go to the Kanto region and capture new Pokemon there that are native to that region.

"That's the spirit! After we're done here we have to find a plane to take us back to Kanto" Ash says revealing the group is going to be returning back to Kanto by air travel.

* * *

><p>The group then approaches a court in the city "Whoa what is it?" Max asks wondering what the place is used for "It's a small court its used for sports here there's also a big stadiums here used for football too" Ash explains to his friend since the trainer has never been to this region before.<p>

"Yes indeed" a voice calls out and Ash recognizes it "Oh hello Burgundy" Ash says recognizing the voice and turns around to see the lilac haired Pokemon Connaisseuse/trainer standing behind the group.

"Didn't expect me to get here so fast didn't here but as you already know I run pretty fast" She says "Listen I'm having too much of a good day to hear about any revenge based things you'll rant about" Ash says not being in the mood to have to listen to Burgundy's ranting today.

Burgundy then growls at him a little ticked by Ash's comment he made just now "I'm going to pretend like you didn't say that" Burgundy says not wanting to lose her composer while talking with her rival.

"And also I should tell you something that I have achieved since the last time we met Ash for I have been promoted to…An B-class Connaisseuse!" Burgundy announces revealing she has been promoted up to B-class in the last year.

"Okay but remember you can't evaluate Pokemon since your not an A-class or above and I bet it takes longer to become an A-class then a B-class" Ash says since Connaisseuse trainers C-class can only work as an assistant to A-class Connaisseuse or above.

"It will be worth the wait I assure monsieur! Then I'll have my revenge on you!" Burgundy says having lost interest in getting revenge on Cilan and now seeks revenge against Ash for insulting her skills as a Connaisseuse.

* * *

><p>Back in Kanto Giovanni sits at his desk talking with Pierce over video communication "Pierce is everything in place for the operation in Saffron city?" Giovanni asks the elite officer wondering if he, James, Jessie and Meowth has everything in place in Saffron.<p>

"Yes sir we are ready to commence at your command" Pierce says reporting on his and the trio's mission in Saffron city "Excellent report back when you have completed your mission" Giovanni says "Sir!" Pierce says and exits out.

"Now that I am sure they're mission is being accomplished I'm going to deal with Ketchum the way I should have done from the beginning" Giovanni says deciding not to just send another high-ranking rocket agent after Ash.

"Sir, are you thinking of who I am thinking about?" Matori Giovanni's secretary asks, "Indeed Matori call in Hideout" Giovanni says to his secretary who bows and leaves to make the call out to this "Hideout" and Giovanni smirks knowing who he is.

* * *

><p>Back in Unova May and Dawn are currently playing a round of tennis in the small court.<p>

"So I'm thinking for the appeals round I'm either going to use Emolga or Togekiss to be honest I think either one would be all right" Dawn says to her girlfriend explaining what she plans to do for her first Kanto region Pokemon contest.

"Using Emolga would certainly surprise everyone in the audience" May says and hits a ball with a racket back at Dawn who does the same thing as they being doing this in a pattern and Dawn stops.

"May seriously we need to find out when we're going to tell my mom and your parents about…us" Dawn says bringing the topic back up involving the girl's relationship with each other and their sexual orientation.

"I know Dawn have you come up for what you're going to tell your mom?" May asks her girlfriend enquiring if she has come up of a method of telling her mother about her homosexuality and relationship with May.

Dawn then sighs "I'm still working that out she'll probably just say that I'm too young to be even thinking about that right now I just hope she'll accept in some way" Dawn says being a bit nervous on the topic of coming out of the closet to her mother.

May then goes over and embraces Dawn "Don't worry what ever happens we'll have each other" May says and gives Dawn a kiss on the cheek wanting to keep her calm during all of this.

* * *

><p>Soon after a good amount of time in Nimbasa city and taking plenty of pictures and enjoying the sights the group gets on the next flight back to the Kanto region which will land in Saffron City giving Ash and Dawn plenty of time to prepare for both Ash's gym battle with Sabrina and Dawn's first Kanto region Pokemon contest.<p>

"So Ash what about the Pokemon at Professor Juniper's lab?" Max asks sitting in the seat next to Ash on the plane "Their being shipped to Professor Oak's lab even as we speak" Ash says revealing that is how the Pokemon he had stored at Juniper's lab are currently going.

"I can't believe it I'm going to another region!" Bianca says excited to go some place new that's far away from this region to explore.

"Passengers we are clear for take off to the Kanto region" a pilot announces over the speaker "Well Pikachu we're going home" Ash says to Pikachu "Pika-pi" Pikachu says and unknown to them Burgundy is sitting all the way in the back row where Ash and his friends can't see her.

"_I'll go anywhere to get revenge on you_," She says to herself in her thoughts.

Soon the plane takes flight going straight for Saffron City in the Kanto region and unknown to the plane Hunter J's airship is following them and it cloaks so no one notices it.

* * *

><p><em>And with that our heroes commute threw Unova has come to a conclusion and they now head back to Kanto to continue their journey. What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up chapter 28 of the story and after almost an entire year Ash and the gang are going back to Kanto and so is Burgundy, Bianca and Hunter J.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Giovanni also is planning on dealing with Ash and plans to call in someone named "Hideout" to deal with him listen I'm just going to tell you who Hideout is, his name is Guile Hideout and his character is the main antagonist of the Emerald chapter of the Pokemon adventures Manga.<strong>

**Author notes:**

**Next chapter Ash will challenge Sabrina to a gym battle first and the next Dawn will participate in her first Kanto region Pokemon contest (Ursula will appear in that chapter).**

**Also after this chapter I'm closing the poll on the Ash's Eevee evolution vote so if you want to cast the final votes go on my profile and do so.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. **


	28. Kanto Gym Leader: Sabrina

**Okay we are up to chapter 29 in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter Ash and the gang spent their last day in Unova in Nimbasa and then got on a plan to go back to Kanto (With Burgundy who is willing to follow Ash anywhere to get her revenge).<strong>

**Giovanni also told his secretary to call in Guild Hideout to "Take care" of Ash.**

**Hunter J is following Ash and company back to Kanto. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Kanto region at the Team Rocket HQ Giovanni speaks with someone over a video feed.<p>

"This target sounds difficult Giovanni but I believe I will be able to eliminate Ketchum" the man known as Guild Hideout says voice says over the video feed showing him to be a man wearing blue armor covering his entire body.

"Excellent Hideout proceed when you have him in your sights" Giovanni says to the armored assassin who the Team Rocket leader has hired to kill Ash to keep him from interfering with anymore of their operations.

"I will eliminate Ketchum only with the time is right and at no other" Guild responds being very professional and competent at his job and plans ahead before preparing to assassinate the target.

* * *

><p><em>Our heroes have finally returned to the Kanto region after a nearly two week commute in the far away region and now Ash prepares for his gym battle with the city's gym leader Sabrina.<em>

* * *

><p>"So what else happened in the Unova region?" Professor Oak asks Ash over the videophone after hearing his story of him being warped there by Dawn's Abra "We ran into Hunter J there!" Ash says telling the Pokemon professor of the group's encounter with the long thought to be dead Pokemon Hunter.<p>

"Hm just watch out Ash there is a possibility she could have followed you back here" Professor Oak says warning him to watch out in case Hunter J tries something else" He says warning Ash to keep his eyes in case J did follow him back to Kanto from Unova.

"I will Professor but anyway have you gotten the Pokemon I caught in Unova yet?" Ash asks "Ah yes indeed Ash they just arrived" Professor Oak says having received the Pokemon Ash had captured while in Unova to his lab.

"Good I'm getting ready for my battle with Sabrina and I might need some of my Pokemon from your lab and also while in Unova I captured a Pokemon that might be considered rare in both regions" Ash explains to Professor Oak "Really what Pokemon is that?" He asks.

* * *

><p>At Professor Oak's lab Ash's Unfezant, Pigeot and Staraptor sit on top of trees in the research lab "YOU CAPTURED ZEKROM!" Professor Oak yells and the three flying Pokemon fly away startled.<p>

* * *

><p>"I know I was pretty surprised myself its one of the reason J was following me in Unova in the first place" Ash explains to the Pokemon professor concerning how he captured the deep dark Pokemon.<p>

"Well that would make much sense Zekrom is a legendary Pokemon of coarse" Professor Oak says, "I know I just don't want that woman to get her hands on Zekrom who knows what would happen to him" Ash says knowing if J somehow captured Zekrom she would sell him on the black market for a high price.

"But to the point Ash what Pokemon do you plan to use for your battle with Sabrina?" Professor Oak asks the 16 year old Pokemon trainer and he smiles "I have a good idea of what I'm going to use" Ash says.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside of the Pokemon center Dawn trains for her Pokemon for the Saffron City Pokemon contest, which is her first one, she is going to enter since she came to the region to participate in them.<p>

"Quilava eruption!" Dawn says and Quilava charges up and ignites the flames on its head and tail, and they grow larger. It then fires a geyser of red-orange fire from the flame on its head into the air.

"Dawn Quilava's eruption is getting pretty good" May says to her girlfriend commenting that Quilava's fire-type moves are becoming more slick "That's thanks to Blaziken giving Quilava advice" Dawn says.

Dawn then pulls out a bag of freshly made poffin "Alright its snack…whoa!" Dawn says and slips on a rock only to be grabbed by May before she hits the ground and the poffin flies everywhere and Pachirisu see's one in its sites and goes over to eat it when suddenly a foot steps on it and the EleSquirrel Pokemon looks up to see a female Garchomp who looks somewhat familiar.

"Garchomp" She says and Pachirisu becomes angry at the site of its snack being crushed and before the EleSquirrel Pokemon can do anything Dawn recalls it to its Poke ball "Pachirisu return" Dawn says.

"Garchomp!" a voice calls out and Dawn immediately recognizes it and looks to see Ursula the coordinator she had made a fierce rivalry with back in the Sinnoh region and Ursula see's her and frowns.

"Oh great your here" Ursula says not being friendly towards Dawn at all (the feeling is mutual of course) "Ursula I didn't expect to see you here" Dawn says not expecting and hoping she didn't have to run into Ursula here.

"Well if you must now I'm going to compete in the Pokemon contest here and I can assume since you are here you plan to compete as well" Ursula says revealing she intends to compete in the Pokemon contests here in Kanto just as Dawn plans to.

Ursula then notices Glaceon sitting next to May "Wait a minute…I remember that Glaceon!" Ursula says and begins to remember where she has seen that Glaceon before and looks at May.

"Now I remember you!" Ursula says pointing at May "Me?" May asks "I remember you from the Wallace cup! I also remember you being defeated by Dawn in the final round, but of course Dawn winning was a complete accident" Ursula says to May being a bit of a sore loser.

May becomes a bit aggravated by this not liking Dawn being insulted by Ursula for winning a content that Ursula was eliminated in the first round "Well I see someone still thinks they're a superior coordinator even they she's not" Ash says walking in having changed the Pokemon in his party minus Pikachu of course.

"Hm! Forget it I'm not going to go any further in our conversation" Ursula says and begins to walk away with her Garchomp who has evolved from her Gabite since the last time they had met.

"But don't expect to win this contest Dawn" Ursula says and then walks off "Well…she seems spiteful" Max says after merely a moment of listening to her and Dawn's interactions with each other seeing their obvious fierce rivalry with each other.

"Looks like your going to have competition for the Pokemon Contest" Bianca says seeing the whole thing "So Ash are you ready to battle Sabrina?" May asks the Pokemon trainer if Ash is ready to battle Sabrina "I am let's go" Ash says and the gang go off to the gym so Ash can battle Sabrina there.

* * *

><p>The group soon makes there way to the Gym of Saffron City which see's has gone from having a white color to now being repainted purple "Hm looks like Sabrina had it repainted it looks nice" Ash says commenting on the gym's new color scheme.<p>

Ash then knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer it and someone does "Oh a challenger come this way" He says and the group follows him threw the gym halls which shows the walls painted psychic purple probably because of this being a psychic type gym.

The group soon enters the battlefield inside the gym where Sabrina sits in a chair on the other side looking away from Ash currently petting her Espeon who is sitting on her lap "Hello Ash" Sabrina says not even seeing them and Ash gets a bit scared by this.

Sabrina then turns around and stands up while holding Espeon showing she now has a new look which shows she now has a new hair style, wears a pinkish-red tank top which shows her belly, white paints, pinkish-red shoes and large black bracelets with green lines on them.

"Hey Sabrina I see you've done some redesigning of the gym since I was last here" Ash says commenting on the gym's new paint job thinking its pretty nice.

"Thanks I decided to paint it purple to represent the Gym's psychic type Pokemon" Sabrina says "Anyway I'm here to…" "Challenge me to a battle and win the marsh badge by earning it threw defeating me" Sabrina says completing Ash's sentence for him surprising him.

"I saw you in a vision Ash I'm a psychic remember" Sabrina says reminding Ash of her renowned knowledge when it comes to the art of psychics "Oh yeah I forget about so do you accept me challenge?" Ash asks and Sabrina smiles.

"You know as a Gym leader I have no choice Ash" Sabrina says and pulls out a Poke ball "The fight will be three-on-three and only you will be able to make substitutions" Sabrina says before the referee can even say anything who stands where he is surprised she said that before him.

"Alright then Muk I choose you!" Ash says and throws a Poke ball and the Sludge Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball "Muk!" It says upon being unleashed form its Poke ball and Bianca pulls out her Poke ball to check the data on the unfamiliar Pokemon.

"_Muk the __Sludge Pokémon. A toxic fluid seeps from its body. The fluid instantly kills plants and trees on contact_"

"Alright then Gallade I choose you!" Sabrina says and the Blade Pokemon is unleashed from his Poke ball "Gallade!" He says and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex.

"_Gallade the Blade Pokémon. When protecting someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely_"

"Muk use Sludge bomb!" Ash says and Muk hurls several shots of filthy sludge at Gallade "Gallade dodge and use poison jab!" Sabrina says and Gallade dodge's Muk's poison type attack and then his arm's glow purple and hits Muk twice causing considerable damage to the Sludge Pokémon's HP.

"Whoa! That was smart of Sabrina!" Max says "Why?" Bianca asks "A poison type move can be super effective against another poison type it works the same way with dragon types" Max explains.

"Muk now use disable!" Ash says and Muk's eyes glow blue and Gallade becomes outlined in light blue briefly and then the light fades.

"Whoa! What move was that?" Bianca asks, "Muk just used disable which means Gallade won't be able to use poison jab for awhile" Max explains answering Bianca's question on what move Ash's Muk had just used.

"Gallade use Stone edge!" Sabrina says and Gallade's body becomes surrounded in white energy for a moment and the energy comes off its body in the form of two rings of jagged white energy orbs that float around it. The white energy then fades; forming the orbs into grey jagged stones and then fires them at Muk which causes more damage to the Sludge Pokémon's HP.

"_Muk isn't looking very good, He can't take much more I better do something quick_" Ash says to himself in his thoughts thinking about what to do next and then he suddenly thinks of something remembering that recently Muk has learned a new move which should be useful against Gallade who is a duel Psychic and fighting type Pokemon.

"Muk use Payback!" Ash says and Muk then slams into Gallade with incredible force causing considerable damage to the Blade Pokémon's HP level.

"Muk just used Payback! It's a move that's power will double if the opponent attacks first," Max says revealing the effects of the dark type damage-dealing move.

Gallade stands weakly on Sabrina's side of the battlefield breathing heavily "Muk now use Sludge!" Ash says and fires large balls of sludge from its mouth at Gallade which causes even more damage to Gallade and Gallade gives out and falls to the ground fainted.

"Gallade is unable to battle the winner is Muk!" the referee says and Sabrina recalls Gallade back to his Poke ball after being defeated as does Ash with Muk deciding to use another Pokemon for Sabrina's next Pokemon.

"What Pokemon is Ash going to use next?" Bianca asks wondering what Pokemon Ash will use next against Sabrina's second Pokemon in the battle "The bigger question is what Pokemon will Sabrina use next?" Max asks.

Sabrina then pulls out a Poke ball "This next Pokemon will be difficult to defeat Ash…Alakazam I choose you!" Sabrina says and the Psi Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball "Alakazam!" It says upon being unleashed.

"_Alakazam? I guess Kadabra must have evolved_" Ash says to himself in his thoughts and then Ash pulls out a Poke ball and enlarges it "Okay then…Fearow I choose you!" Ash says and throws a Poke ball in the air and the Beak Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball "Fearow!" It exclaims.

"Your move Sabrina" Ash says giving Sabrina the first go "Alright then Alakazam use charge beam!" Sabrina says and Alakazam puts its hands together and an orb of yellow electricity and fires a beam of yellow electricity from the orb at Fearow.

"Dodge it and use Drill Peck!" Ash says and Fearow's beak glows white and spins like a drill and then pecks Alakazam doing considerable damage to the Psi Pokémon's Health but Alakazam still stands still having enough health left to fight.

"Whoa that Drill Peck was pretty strong" Dawn says commenting on the strength of Fearow's drill peck against Alakazam.

"Alakazam use Recover!" Sabrina says and Alakazam's whole body glows purple-pinkish and all of the damage on its body disappears.

"Recover? This is going to be tougher then I thought" Ash says "Fearow use Faint Attack!" Ash says and Fearow sneaks up behind Alakazam and then kicks it with its feet causing critical damage to the Psi Pokemon due to it being a dark type move.

"Now use Drill Peck again!" Ash says and the Beak Pokémon's beak glows white and spins like a drill and then pecks Alakazam once again and by doing this reduces the Psi Pokémon's HP even more "Now use Faint Attack again!" Ash says and Fearow goes to attack again.

"Alakazam now use attract!" Sabrina says and the psi Pokemon puts its hands together and fires multiple pink hearts with pink sparkles which hit Fearow and hearts form on both of its eyes and it just stays in the air immobilized.

"Alakazam just used attract!" Bianca says recognizing the move.

Ash then recalls the love-struck Fearow back to its Poke ball and pulls out another "Alright I hope attract won't work on this one…Buizel I choose you!" Ash says and the Sea Weasel Pokemon is unleashed from his Poke ball "Bui-Bui!" He says after being unleashed and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex.

"Buizel the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through water. The tails also slice clinging seaweed"

"Alakazam use Recover again!" Sabrina says and Alakazam whole body becomes engulfed by pinkish-purple energy and it recovers its health once again but it appears to have less affect this time.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet!" Ash says and Buizel's body briefly becomes surrounded in blue energy. When the blue glow fades, its body becomes surrounded in water and it shoots itself like a rocket at the opponent, slamming into Alakazam causing damage to the Psi Pokémon's HP.

"Attract!" Sabrina says and Alakazam fires more hearts at Buizel only to show they have no effect showing that Alakazam is a male just like Buizel.

"Whoa! Attract didn't work on Buizel!" Max says.

"Alakazam use Energy ball!" Sabrina says and Alakazam puts its hands together and a light green orb of energy forms and prepares to fire it at Buizel, which does some serious damage to Buizel due to grass type attacks being super effective but the Sea weasel Pokemon stays standing.

"Buizel don't give up!" Ash says and suddenly Buizel begins to glow white and blue surprising everyone watching the battle "Buizel is evolving" Ash says knowing what is happening and soon Buizel while evolving begins to grow in size as does his tails and the glowing stops and shows Buizel in his new form of a Floatzel.

"Buizel just evolved into Floatzel!" Dawn says and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex.

"Floatzel the Sea Weasel Pokémon and the evolved form of Buizel. It is a common sight around fishing ports. It is known to rescue people and carry off prey"

"Awesome!" Ash says and Floatzel then blasts a powerful jet of water from its tail at Alakazam sending the Psi Pokemon flying across the battlefield and the dust clears showing Alakazam fainted on the ground.

"Alakazam is unable to battle the winner is Floatzel!" the referee says and Sabrina recalls Alakazam back to his Poke ball after his defeat and Ash does the same deciding to pull out another Pokemon instead.

"Sabrina is down to her last Pokemon I wonder what's she's going to use next?" Max asks wondering what the psychic type Gym leader plans to use next in her battle against Ash.

"Gengar I choose you!" Sabrina says and the Shadow Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball and Ash immediately recognizes it as the Haunter he had brought to battle Sabrina with only for it to help her regain her sanity which had been lost for years.

"_So it's Gengar then, it's a poison and ghost time so maybe I should keep us at equal level_" Ash says to himself in his thoughts on what to do next and then pulls out a Poke ball and throws it in the air and Muk is unleashed from its Poke ball "Muk!" It exclaims.

"Ash is using two poison types?" May asks, "This should get interesting" Max says.

"Gengar use Shadow punch!" Sabrina says and Gengar pulls back one of its arms and purple and black energy appears around it and forms into its arm and releases a black fist in the shape of Gengar's fist with a purple outline which then hits Muk sending him flying and hits the ground but still able to battle.

"Muk use Mud bomb!" Ash says and Muk opens its mouth and fires globs of mud from its mouth at Gengar.

"Good job now use Shadow punch!" Ash says and Muk's hand becomes surrounded by black and purple energy and then punches Gengar which knocks the Shadow Pokemon out leaving it fainted on the ground.

"Gengar is unable to battle, the winner is Muk! The victory goes to Ash Ketchum!" the referee says and Ash smiles and Sabrina recalls the fainted Gengar back to its Poke ball to rest.

* * *

><p>Outside of the gym Sabrina presents Ash with the Marsh badge but not before saying something first.<p>

"Your power... It far exceeds what I foresaw... Maybe it isn't possible to fully predict what the future holds...you have earned the Marsh Badge Ash" Sabrina says and hands Ash the marsh badge, which he of course accepts.

"This means you just need five more to get into the Indigo plateau" Max says since Ash now has three badges and merely needs five more to compete in the indigo plateau here in Kanto.

"But for now its time for my first contest here in Kanto" Dawn says excited about her first contest which is set to happen in just two days.

* * *

><p><em>While Ash has now won the marsh badge in his rematch against Sabrina Dawn prepares for her first Kanto region Pokemon contest. Will she emerge victorious? Stay tuned and find out.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up chapter 29 of the story and Ash has battled and won his gym battle against Sabrina in Saffron city while Dawn prepares for her first Pokemon contest in Kanto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Okay as you can see with character Guile Hideout (Which in this story is an assassin) I'm going to incorporate some of the story with elements and characters from the Manga and games while having the story be in the anime universe.**

**If you have any ideas on what should happen next (What Pokemon should captured, What characters should appear ect…) just give me your idea in your review if you like or if you have any tips on how I should improve my writing in any way.**

**Also I'm having another vote on something which is about Delia's love interest in an upcoming story which takes place during this one (It's rated M) so if your interested go on to my profile and vote.**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**


	29. Pokemon Contest: Ursula VS Dawn!

**Okay we are up to chapter 30 in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Recap<span>**

**Okay we are up to Chapter 30 in my story last chapter Ash battled Sabrina and defeated her earning himself the Marsh Badge and Giovanni hired the assassin (Who appears to be very competent and professional at his work) Guile Hideout to kill Ash.**

**End Recap**

* * *

><p><strong>Read, Review and enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night in Saffron City Guile Hideout stands a top of a rooftop in the city watching the lights of it all and then pulls out his binoculars towards the Pokemon Centers battlefield to see Ash currently training with his Pokemon.<p>

"Not now but soon my prey" Guile says to himself planning on killing Ash only when the time is right.

* * *

><p><em>With plenty of training under her belt Dawn prepares for her first Pokemon contest in the Kanto region.<em>

* * *

><p>Inside of the locker rooms of the Pokemon contest Dawn gets ready for the appeals round and May sneaks up behind her and puts her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders surprising Dawn.<p>

"AHHH! May!" Dawn says "Sorry Dawn I didn't mean to scare you" May says "Well you did don't do that" Dawn says to her girlfriend not wanting to be scared like that.

"Sorry" May says and begins stroking Dawn's long blue and in May's eyes "Beautiful" hair "May I'm a little nervous about this contest" Dawn says confessing she's a bit nervous about the contest she is partaking in afraid she might lose.

"Don't worry you'll do great, you did great in the Wallace cup" May says trying to help fill Dawn with confidence for the contest and May pulls her into an embrace.

"And do you really think Ursula will beat you?" May asks knowing every time the two battled it would end in Ursula losing the battle.

"Yeah I know that May" Dawn says and May kisses Dawn's forehead in a loving manner "Now good luck out there we'll be routing for you" May says and then gives her pretty girlfriend a spank on the butt and Dawn yelps a little then smiles at May who walks off.

* * *

><p>"Welcome! It's contest time from the great people of Saffron city!" Lilian Meridian who is Contest announcer here in the Kanto region announces to a cheering audience in the contest hall who are here to watch the Pokemon contest.<p>

"The winner of this years contest will receive the beautiful Saffron City ribbon!" She says showing a picture of the ribbon on a screen and May looks from the audience remembering that ribbon since she won the same kind years ago.

"I'm please to introduce our esteemed panel of contest judges! First the chief of the Pokemon activity comities Mr. Contesta!" She says "Thank you Lilian! I'm eager to see to what will be nothing but spectacular Pokemon today I'm sure!" Contesta says eager to see what he had just said.

"Next the head of the Pokemon fan club Mr. Sukizo!" She says introducing the second judge "Saffron City is remarkable!" He says apparently finding pretty much everything to be remarkable for some reason.

"And last but not least Saffron City's own Nurse Joy!" She announces, "I hope your all as excited to watch the proceedings as me," Joy says "And with that let us begin with out first round! The performance round where one Pokemon per coordinator puts on a show" Lilian says as the crowd cheers on.

"So please put your hands together for our first contestant!" She announces as Dawn enters the stage wearing her casual clothes, which is a long sleeve white undershirt, which is covered by her black tank top, pink skirt and black stockings "Now Emolga spotlight!" Dawn says and the Sky Squirrel Pokemon is unleashed from his Poke ball "Emolga!" He says.

The crowd then cheers even more at the sight of Emolga since this kind of Pokemon is rare in the Kanto region "Well this is a Pokemon you don't see everyday!" Lilian says not having seen the Sky Squirrel Pokemon before in her life.

"Use Acrobatics!" Dawn says and Emolga glides around the hall at top speed and begins flying across the halls at the same top speed "Now use Discharge!" Dawn says and Emolga's body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and he fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from he's body which spread from the Acrobatics he is using at the same time.

"Whoa that's pretty!" May says commenting on the way Dawn has Emolga using acrobatics and discharge at the same time.

"And Emolga just made a light show sure to be remembered!" Lilian announces.

"Emolga's qualities were shown in an amazing way!" Contesta says, "That's true remarkable as well" Sukizo says agreeing with Contesta on how Emolga performed "They put together a host of techniques to make a great show" Joy says.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the locker room of the coordinators Ursula watches Dawn's appeal round performance and snarls "<em>I don't care how rare that Pokemon is that little bitch is not winning this contest<em>" Ursula says to herself in her thoughts not wanting to say anything foul in front of everyone in the room.

* * *

><p>Soon the other coordinators show off their Pokemon in the appeal rounds and soon it all comes down to Ursula "You have not seen a thing yet!" She says very confident in herself.<p>

"Oh great miss crazy is up next," Ash says thinking Ursula is a bit strange "I wonder what Pokemon she's going to use" Dawn says to herself in her thoughts wondering what her rival will use in the appeal round.

"Now Wigglytuff let's go!" Ursula says and the Balloon Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball "Start off with light screen!" Ursula says and Wigglytuff's eyes glow yellow and a wall of hexagonal shapes appears in front of it.

"Now use flash!" She says and the Balloon Pokemon emits a bright light in front of the audience earning cheers from them.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Ursula says Wigglytuff unleashes a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth "Now psychic!" Ursula says and the Balloon Pokémon's eyes glow light blue and holds the fire and shifts into the shape of itself earning more applauds the audience.

"Amazing! Wigglytuff has used the flames to make a sculpture of itself!" Lilian announces and Wigglytuff stops the psychic and the fire goes out.

Dawn in the locker room watches Ursula's performance in the appeal rounds and becomes worried after seeing Ursula's impressive performance.

"That was wonderful combination of four different kinds of moves!" Contesta says liking that performance "Amazing and also remarkable!" Sukizo says since "remarkable" seems to be his catchphrase "It would seem they synchronized their breathing, I completely loved it" Nurse Joy says finding the performance they put on to be excellent.

"That's it! The end of the first stage and the next order of business to see who will be in the next round of the contest! So hang tight everyone we'll be back with the results very soon!" Lilian says now that the appeal round part of the contest is over.

"Dawn you did wonderful!" May says to her girlfriend thinking there is a good chance she'll make it to the second round of the Pokemon contest "Maybe but do not expect to win this contest Dawn" Ursula says walking up to the group with Garchomp.

"Don't get so overconfident in yourself Ursula the contest isn't over yet" Dawn says reminding her fierce rival that the second round of the Pokemon contest hasn't even begun "Maybe but just so you know I've been working much harder since the grand festival and I think I'm more then capable of defeating someone like…"

"Oh will you just shut up!" Ash says interrupting Ursula "Pika-pi!" Pikachu says and Ursula frowns at what just said, "Excuse me?" She asks, "You seem to think you're a superior coordinator but the fact is Ursula you're not!" Ash says fed up with her.

Ursula then becomes angry at Ash's comment "The nerve! How dare you say that to me!" Ursula says angry but then regains her composure (**or gained any**) "Forget it I'm not continuing this discussion any further until the end of this contest so until then good day" Ursula says and walks off with Garchomp.

"Ash that was awesome!" Dawn says liking the way Ash just chewed Ursula out and didn't even flinch (**But then again who would flinch standing up to someone like Ursula**).

"Well I just couldn't stand her anymore somebody needed to tell her" Ash says thinking somebody needs to tell Ursula to get it threw her thick skull that she's not the great coordinator she thinks that she is evidence by all her losses at Dawn's hands.

* * *

><p>A series of montages shows Dawn and Ursula advancing threw the rounds of the contest with Dawn using her Quilava and Ursula using her Garchomp and soon the two make it to the final round of the contest against one another.<p>

* * *

><p>"And now the Saffron City contest is at in its last round! We present our last two coordinators!" Lilian announces to the cheering audience "To my right is Dawn and to my left is Ursula!" Lilian says showing which direction Dawn and Ursula are standing in the contest hall.<p>

"Garchomp might be a tough Pokemon for Quilava to beat fire attacks aren't too strong against dragon types," Max says commenting this is going to be hard battle for Dawn to win against "Dawn I know you can beat her, I know it" May says to herself in her thoughts knowing Dawn can beat someone like Ursula after being defeated by Dawn herself in the Wallace cup where they first met.

"Now let the battle begin!" Lilian announces, "Garchomp let's go!" Ursula says and the Mach Pokemon is unleashed from her Poke ball "Garchomp!" She yells out upon being unleashed from her Poke ball into the battlefield of the contest hall ready to battle.

"Alright then Quilava come on out!" Dawn says and the Volcano Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball "Quilava!" It yells out upon being unleashed from its Poke ball.

"Quilava use swift!" Dawn says to the Volcano Pokemon and Quilava opens its mouth and yellow stars come out of it coming at Garchomp.

"Dodge it and use Dragon Claw!" Ursula says and Garchomp dodges the swift attack and Garchomp's hand claws glow light green and goes down to slash Quilava.

"Perfect! Use eruption!" Dawn says and Quilava charges and runs underneath the opponent. Then, it ignites the flames on its head and tail, and they grow larger. It then fires a geyser of red-orange fire from the flame on its head at Garchomp sending her flying.

Ursula's points then go down to 87%.

"Whoa that was some eruption and now these coordinators have four minutes left on the clock!" Lilian says as the clock counts down from four minutes.

Ursula then snarls getting angrier after that "Garchomp use Double team!" Ursula says and Garchomp's body glows white and she creates multiple copies of herself to try and psych Quilava and Dawn out.

"Whoa Garchomp just used a confusing double team there how will Quilava be able to get the real one?" Lilian asks.

"Quilava use Flamethrower on all of the copies!" Dawn says and the Volcano Pokemon fires up the flames on its head and back and the Volcano Pokemon releases a spiraling red and orange stream of fire from its mouth all around the copies and Ursula smiles.

"Garchomp use Dragon tail!" Ursula says and the real Garchomp jumps out of the line of fakes and her tail glows light blue and hits Quilava with it sending the Volcano Pokemon flying but is still standing, still able to battle.

Dawn's points are then reduced to about 65%.

"Whoa that was one strong dragon tail attack that Garchomp just delivered!" Lilian says.

"_She might as well just give up while she's ahead_," Ursula says to herself in her thoughts not wanting to say anything like that out loud (**Not in front of the judges anyway**).

Suddenly Quilava begins to glow blue and white surprising everyone present currently "What? No! It can be!" Ursula says knowing what is happening right now.

"It appears that Dawn's Quilava is evolving now!" Lilian says and Quilava begins to grow in size and soon the glowing stops and fades revealing Quilava in its new form of a Typhlosion and it roars after its evolution.

"Amazing! Dawn's Quilava has evolved into Typhlosion!" Lilian says and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex curious about this Pokemon.

"_Typhlosion the __Volcano Pokémon and the evolved form of Quilava. It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself"_

"Awesome!" Dawn says and Typhlosion without even being given a command causes an explosion around itself, creating a mix of smog and fire to cover the area, which then hits Garchomp sending her flying across the battle field.

"Whoa that was lava plume!" Dawn says realizing Typhlosion has learned a new move since it just evolved.

Ursula's points then goes down to 47% and the clock is shown to be counting down now from one minute and Ursula becomes more agitated "_No I can still win this_," She says to herself in her thoughts more determined then every to win this contest against Dawn.

"Garchomp use Dragon claw!" Ursula says to the Mach Pokemon who's claws glow light blue and goes to slash Typhlosion.

"Now! Typhlosion use Overheat!" Dawn says and Typhlosion's body turns red and it releases a powerful orange-yellow fire with a orange flame spiraling around it from its mouth at Garchomp which then stops and by the time it stops she is covered in soot and blows out smoke and then falls to the ground fainted.

"And Garchomp is down for the count! The winner of the Saffron City Pokemon contest is Dawn of Twinleaf town!" Lilian says showing Dawn's picture under winner on the screen.

"Dawn she did it!" Max says and May smiles "Good job baby" May says glad her girlfriend won the contest.

Ursula then recalls her fainted Garchomp back to her Poke ball without eve saying anything only having an angered expression on her face after being defeated.

"Here's Mr. Contesta head of the Pokemon activities committee he has the distinct honor of presenting the Saffron city ribbon to Dawn!" Lilian says "congratulation and much luck in the future" He says to Dawn "Thanks" Dawn says and accepts the ribbon and looks at it with glee.

"Yes! I just won the Saffron ribbon!" Dawn says holding it in the air.

"And with that everybody, we bring the curtain down on another exciting action packed Saffron contest! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did and I'll see you all next time!" Lilian announces bringing the contest to an end.

* * *

><p>Outside the contest hall Bianca bids farewell to everyone as she departs from the group to travel around Kanto herself "Well guys its been fun but I've got to go challenge Sabrina" Bianca says planning on challenging Sabrina as her first gym battle since she is the closest.<p>

"Okay Bianca I hope we can see you again bye!" May says wishing her good luck and saying goodbye to her and with that Bianca is off and the gang notice Ursula walking away from the hall with a healed Garchomp next to her "Ursula" May says and Ursula looks at them frowning.

"Let me guess I shouldn't expect any complements from you" Dawn says knowing how Ursula thinks "You should know that by now and as for you Ash our conversation isn't over yet" Ursula says and walks off with Garchomp in tow.

"Okay…I guess I should watch out for her and Burgundy" Ash says.

* * *

><p><em>Now that Dawn has the Saffron ribbon safely at hands she merely needs four more to compete in the Grand Festival and what will our heroes do next? Stay tuned and find out.<em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the dead of night the Team Rocket trio along with Pierce look from the top of a building at a large building in the city with words "Silph Company" on it and they smile "Target in range" Pierce says revealing this was there mission.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 30 of the story and Dawn has won her first Kanto region Pokemon contest and earned her first ribbon after defeating Ursula.<strong>

**It looks like there will probably be a battle between Ash and Ursula soon.**

**Also the winner of the Eevee evolution poll was Espeon.**

**Team Rocket also appears to be targeting Silph Co. for some reason, which we'll find out next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**The plotline in my story where Team Rocket goes to jail which now I think was a stupid idea from the start I mean like one reviewer says they are part of the series without them there's not much humor (even though in Black and White they've gotten more serious). I just wanted to say that.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having a poll on my profile on who should be the love interest of Delia in an upcoming story (it's rated M and it's a femslash) so if you want to go on my profile and vote.<strong>

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch em all!**


	30. The Silph Company Takeover!

**Okay we are up to chapter 31 in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter featured Dawn entering her first Pokemon Contest in the Kanto region in Saffron City where she battled Ursula and won the ribbon there and Team Rocket prepares to do something at Silph Co. there.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>End recap<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Read, Review and enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside of the building Silph Co. it is a normal day as the employees inside develops some of the most commercially used Poke Balls along with looking for ways to improve upon them.<p>

"Did you hear about Team Rocket trying to steal the fossil reviver in Cerulean?" a scientist there asks another "Yeah but I heard it failed those rockets couldn't steal something if it was right in front of their faces" He says and unknown to them they are being watched by the trio and Pierce from a distance.

"Hey he just called us idiots!" Meowth says listening in on them and Pierce looks at the cat scratch Pokemon with a serious looking face "Stay on task you know why were are here" Pierce says not wanting Meowth's temper to get in the way of their mission in Saffron City.

"Of course Pierce" Jessie says knowing how important this mission is.

* * *

><p><em>With the Saffron City ribbon and the Marsh Badge earned our heroes prepare to leave Saffron City to continue their journey threw the Kanto region.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Ash I heard there's a new gym not too far from here that opened recently" Max says to Ash having read something about a new gym opening in the Kanto region on the Internet.<p>

"Really, Where?" Ash asks his friend wondering where it is "It's in Commerce City" Max says revealing the location of the next gym is in Commerce City a place Ash had been too during the time he was challenging the Battle frontier.

"Then that's the place I'm going to next then" Ash says planning on going to the Commerce City Gym next.

* * *

><p>Back to where the Silph Co. building is Team Rocket grunts currently reside within in a floating helicopter awaiting the signal from Pierce below and Pierce who is below the helicopter pulls out a radio.<p>

"This is Pierce you are clear to go" Pierce says to the pilot and the Rocket grunts then the grunts inside the helicopter which are about 14 jump out of the air craft and on to the building by going down on ropes.

"We're on top of Silph Co. Pierce, we're prepared to move on your orders" a grunt reports to Pierce over radio telling the elite officer the grunts are now on top of the Silph Company building and ready to move should Pierce give the order.

"Move, contact me when you have taken the building" Pierce says ordering the grunts to move in and secure the building and to contact him when they do that so he may enter it.

"You heard him move!" a grunt says to the others go threw a door on the top of the building and the grunts walk carefully down the stairs to avoid detection.

Downstairs in the Silph Co. Building the Team Rocket grunts begin swarming around the place "Hey what's going on?" an employee asks wanting to know what is happening.

"This building is property of Team Rocket now and you shall consider yourselves our guests" a grunt says and unleashes his Raticate, the Mouse Pokemon then snarls at the employees who then become scared of it and they become cornered.

"Alright everyone here's how things are going to go down your all going to give us your Pokemon in your Poke balls and stay where you are and this will go a lot more smoother!" a grunt says and just like that everyone begins turning over their Pokemon who are in their Poke balls to Team Rocket not wanting to cause any unnecessary violence.

* * *

><p>In the Pokemon Center in the city Ash switches the Pokemon in his current party with Professor Oak and prepares to leave the Pokemon center to set out for Commerce City for his next gym match.<p>

"So Dawn where do you think your next contest will be?" Max asks the coordinator from Twinleaf town curious where her next Pokemon contest will take place in "I don't know Max I'll just have to wait and see" Dawn says to her girlfriend's younger brother not knowing where or when her next contest will be.

Suddenly Ash's Pokegear rings "Hang on guys I have a call" Ash says and answers the phone "Hello?" He asks "Ash its Gary" Gary Oak Professor Oak's grandson and Ash's former rival now friend says.

"Oh hey Gary what's up?" Ash asks "Not good, I'm currently trapped in Silph Co. which has been taken over by Team Rocket that kind of stuff" Gary says and Ash gasps "Where are you?" Ash asks "I'm in the Silph Company building in Saffron City I heard you were here from grandpa…I need your help to get me and others out of here I'm on the seventh floor" Gary says "I'll be right there" Ash says and hangs up intending to be there in quickly.

"Team Rockets in Silph Co?" Max asks "Yeah but what's Silph Co. anyway?" Ash asks never hearing about it up until this point "Silph Co. is the leading manufacturer of Pokemon technology" Nurse Joy says listening to their conversation.

"It is?" Ash asks "It's a company that develops the most commonly used Poke balls and they're constantly looking for ways to improve them, they also are known to produce other Pokemon items such as medicine" Joy explains revealing Silph Co. develops most kinds of Poke balls and Pokemon medicine.

"Which is probably why Team Rockets taken over the place" May says theorizing the Rockets may have taken over the place because of its status as a company "I'm going in there" Ash says.

"Wait!" Joy says and runs in front of Ash "You can't just go in there alone!" Joy says knowing from news reports how dangerous Team Rocket is and it is not a good idea to just walk into a building, which is currently being held by them.

"A friend of my mine is in there and whatever they're after it must be big, I'm going in there don't even try and stop me Nurse" Ash says not planning to wait to stop whatever Team Rocket is planning to do at Silph Co. and walks out the door leaving everyone concerned.

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu then after asking for the directions makes his way over to the Silph Co. Building where notices from a safe distance Pierce and the Team Rocket Trio Jessie, James and Meowth entering the building wearing trench coats and sunglasses.<p>

"This just became personal Pikachu" Ash says "Pika" Pikachu says agreeing with him given their history with the trio "We got to find a way inside" Ash says to his Pikachu and they look around and Pikachu spots something and tugs on Ash's shoulder.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asks "Pika, Pika-pi!" He says and the Electric Mouse Pokemon points to one of Ash's Poke balls on his belt and Ash knows which Pokemon is contained inside of the Poke ball and smiles.

"Good idea buddy this one should help us get in" Ash says knowing of what is inside and it was smart Pikachu suggested using that one.

* * *

><p>Inside of the Silph Co. building a female Team Rocket grunt looks around the place looking for something evidently "You!" a voice calls out and reveals itself to be James who is in a black Team Rocket uniform (<strong>From Best wishes<strong>) and walks over to the grunt.

The grunt then stays silent apparently not the talkative type "Just keep the hostages from getting away we've gotten the information we needed out of the president and we'll be leaving soon" James explains and walks off and the grunt smiles and walks off herself.

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu meanwhile waits outside of the Silph Co. building patiently and the grunt comes in threw a window a hidden door where Ash was leaning on and he steps back and the grunt is consumed by a pink-purple light and shifts its size revealing it to be Ash's Zorua who was using her special ability illusion to infiltrate the place.<p>

"Good job Zorua return" Ash says and recalls the tricky fox Pokemon back to her Poke ball and goes into the entrance and then dials up his friends back at the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>"Ash, thank Arceus your okay!" Dawn says glad her friend hasn't been hurt by the Rockets or worse killed "I'm fine Dawn I'm inside the building I'm going to try and drive the rockets out of here" Ash says intending on driving the Rockets out of Silph Co. before they can do any or more harm.<p>

"How are you going to do that?" May asks, "I'm still thinking about that myself actually May" Ash says admitting he doesn't really have a plan how to free the hostages and drive Team Rocket out of the building.

* * *

><p>"Just watch out Ash" May says wanting Ash to watch out for himself so he doesn't get himself killed "I'll try my best" Ash says and hangs up and sighs.<p>

"Pika?" Pikachu asks wondering why Ash sighed "Are we meant to fight these guys forever Pikachu? Is it our destines to do this for the rest of our lives?" Ash asks his best friend wondering if they are meant to fight Team Rocket forever.

Ash and Pikachu soon go up the elevator with a Poke ball in Ash's hand in case he runs into a any rockets while going up.

* * *

><p>Upstairs the trio speaks with Giovanni over a video feed "Sir, we've secured the building but the police have surrounded the place" Meowth says reporting to his boss over the feed.<p>

"Have any officers entered the building?" Giovanni asks knowing that the police could ruin the operation if they interfere "No sir, all the exits are being guarded they won't be able to get in" James says to Giovanni and he smiles.

* * *

><p>Ash soon arrives on the second floor of the building where he pokes his head out of the elevator and looks around to see no one there and walks out "Alright guys here's the plan I just came up with I take down every Rocket inside of here and then find Jessie, James and Meowth and take them out" Ash says to his friends over his Pokegear.<p>

"Hey you!" a voice calls out and Ash and Pikachu look to see two Team Rockets grunts "Its that Ketchum kid! Kill him!" the other one says knowing who Ash is probably threw reputation.

"Alright then, Sceptile I choose you!" Ash says and throws a Poke ball in the air and the Forest Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball "Sceptile!" It yells out upon being unleashed from the confines of its Poke ball.

The grunts then unleash their own Pokemon, which are together three Zubats, a Golbat, Raticate and a Cubone "Well this is not looking so good for us Pikachu" Ash says to the Electric Mouse Pokemon "Pika-pi" Pikachu says agreeing.

* * *

><p>Outside the building a male police officer talks to the pilots in the helicopters circling the building on the radio "Keep the sight covered I don't want any Rockets getting out of there" He says to whoever is piloting the choppers.<p>

* * *

><p>Back inside of the Silph Co. Building Pikachu's uses Thunderbolt on the Zubat and the one Golbat, which brings them, all down to the ground fainted while Sceptile takes down the Raticate and Cubone using two powerful leaf blades.<p>

The Team Rocket grunts realize they are out of Poke balls and can't defend themselves try to run off only for Ash's Sceptile to jump in their way trapping them.

"Why are you guys here? What do you want from Silph Co?" Ash asks "Yeah like we're gonna tell you anything. You think were stupid?" a grunt asks not intending to tell Ash anything about their operation here in Saffron City.

Ash then frowns not liking that response and him and Sceptile tie them to chairs using duct tape and tape their mouths "Don't go anywhere" Ash says and him, Sceptile and Pikachu leave them there "Like you can" Ash says mockingly giving their current position and goes into the elevator and presses the button which has the number "Seven" on it intending on freeing Gary.

* * *

><p>On the seventh floor Gary stands in the corner while the Team Rocket grunts guard the room to make sure nobody leaves or enters and Gary hopes Ash can get here quick and liberate the building (<strong>But knowing him he is probably already in the building<strong>).

The elevator soon opens and the grunts hear it and go towards the elevator and an ice beam is launched from it, which freezes them in their tracks and Ash exits with his Glalie, Sceptile and Pikachu exit.

"Finally Ash I was wondering when you'd show up" Gary says and walks over and grabs his belt which holds his Poke balls in it and puts it back on.

"Gary what are you even doing here?" Ash asks "I was helping them out with some of my Pokemon research here and then Team Rocket suddenly came in and you can see what happened next" Gary explains to Ash revealing why he is in Silph Co. in the first place.

"Gary do you know why Team Rocket is here?" Ash asks "I have no idea, they just barged in here from up top and took everybody's Pokemon so we couldn't use them against them" Gary explains revealing he has no knowledge of why Team Rocket invaded Silph Co. in the first place.

"We'll just have to find that out from the three stooges up stairs" Ash says referring to Jessie, James and Meowth as "The three stooges" "Don't worry everyone your safe! We'll be back before these guys thaw out" Ash says to the hostages inside and him and Gary enter the elevator.

"Where did you think they are?" Ash asks Gary asking where Gary thinks Jessie, James and Meowth are currently located "They could have gone up to the eleventh floor that's the president's office" Gary explains theorizing the trio might be on the eleventh floor in the President's office.

"Then let's go and get them out of here" Ash says "Pika!" Pikachu says agreeing with Ash wanting to get the Rockets out of here right now before they do any harm to anyone in the building.

* * *

><p>Back in the Pokemon Center the local Officer Jenny talks with Nurse Joy "He hasn't come out yet or any of the hostages but neither have the rockets so they're still in the building" Jenny explains to Joy telling her that Ash hasn't yet to exit the building.<p>

"Is he okay?" May asks hoping Ash is okay and hasn't gotten hurt or worse "We don't know, we haven't been able to get in," Jenny says leaving Ash's friends worried.

* * *

><p>Gary, Ash and Pikachu soon make it up to the eleventh floor in the elevator and look around to see no one there "Well! It looks like no one is here!" Ash says out loud on purpose probably wanting the Team Rocket Trio to hear him.<p>

"But of course you're here, waiting for the right moment to snatch Pikachu and try and make a quick escape! But does that ever work out?" Ash asks the trio knowing they are in the room hidden and reminds them of all their unsuccessful attempts to capture Pikachu in the past.

The trio then runs in front of the three after hearing all of that "Putting us in the big house is one thing but when you point out our faults that's another!" Meowth says "It seems while you've grown a bit taller in the last few years you've also became a bit rude" James says.

"What can I say I'm starting to give people a piece of mind?" Ash asks revealing the reason why he stood up to Burgundy and Ursula, which has resulted in Burgundy shifting her revenge desire from Cilan to Ash and Ursula wanting to finish a "Conversation" with him.

"For now we're just focusing on you idiots!" Gary says and pulls out a Poke ball "Blastoise use Hydro Cannon!" Gary says and the Shellfish Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball "Blastoise!" It exclaims upon being unleashed and Blastoise fires two powerful orbs of water from its cannons at Team Rocket.

James smiles "I don't think so Carnivine use Bullet Seed!" James says and the Bug Catcher Pokemon is unleashed from the confines of its Poke ball "Carnivine!" It yells out and Carnivine releases multiple gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura from its mouth at the Hydro cannon, which beats it, and hits Blastoise bring the Shellfish Pokemon to the ground but not fainted.

"The president of Silph Co. is currently are hostage twerp unless you want him hurt you'll stand down" Jessie says and Ash smiles "You know I was planning on just beating you using my normal Pokemon but while I was in Unova I acquired one that well…your going to scream" Ash says and pulls out a Poke ball.

"Bring it on twerp!" Meowth says cockily "What Pokemon could you possible have acquired that can beat us?" Jessie asks also cockily and Ash throws the Poke ball in the air and the Pokemon inside is unleashed and a large shadow is cast upon the trio whose faces turn from pride to shock.

The Pokemon is revealed to be Zekrom who Ash captured while in the Unova region that then roars at the rockets and Gary looks at it with shock "Whoa! Ash you caught a legendary like Zekrom?" Gary asks surprised and shocked by this.

"Zekrom use AncientPower!" Ash says and Zekrom's body glows white and it creates a see through after image of itself. The after image then spins quickly and Zekrom puts his hands together as a silver ball with a green core and Zekrom then hurls the ball at Team Rocket who jump out of the way before it hits them.

"We better get out of here!" Meowth says thinking they are not prepared to face Zekrom and the deep dark Pokemon roars at them "Meowth what did Zekrom just say?" Jessie asks Meowth being as he is the translator for Pokemon with them.

"He just said, "The powers of ideals will defeat you, thieves!"" Meowth says translating Zekrom's words into human speech "Oh yeah we better get out here!" James says realizing they are screwed.

"We are in luck I have what we came for," Pierce says having retrieved what they came for in the first place "Don't let them escape with that! It's the company's most important creation!" the president says who is currently tied up.

"We won't Zekrom go after Pierce!" Ash says as the Elite Team Rocket officer along with Jessie, James and Meowth run up the stairs to escape and Ash and Pikachu get on top of Zekrom to chase after them.

The helicopter they came here in now waits for them when suddenly Zekrom emerges from the bottom and rips off its propellers displaying its flight "You guys aren't going anywhere but back to jail!" Ash says "Pika!" Pikachu says in agreement.

"I don't think so twerp!" Meowth says and the trio including Pierce activate their hidden jet packs and begin to fly off but Pikachu fires a thunderbolt attack at Pierce's causing him to fall to the ground below and dropping the case which is then grabbed by Meowth and the trio escapes.

* * *

><p>After the whole ordeal the entire Silph Co. building was liberated with the police storming the place and arresting any rockets left there including Pierce and the President talked to Ash in his office.<p>

"Mr. President I'm sorry I didn't get the case back" Ash says apologizing that he wasn't able to retrieve that was in the case "It is a shame but the Silph Co. building is liberated from those marauders and for that you have our thanks" he says thanking Ash regardless even though he didn't get the case back.

"Mr. President what was in that case anyway?" Officer Jenny asks needing this information for her report "It was a master ball" He says and everyone gasps "A master ball?" Officer Jenny asks not believing it.

"What's a master ball?" Dawn asks and May grabs her girlfriend by the shoulder "It's a Poke ball that can catch any Pokemon without fail Dawn!" May says telling Dawn this is a very important Poke ball Team Rocket has stolen.

"Tech support reported that the designs for the Master Ball were not copied or stolen so they won't be making their own" The president of Silph Company says telling them that Tech support is saying the designs weren't copied or stolen meaning Team Rocket won't be able to make more.

"Good if they had those…I don't even want to imagine what they could do" Ash says "Pika" Pikachu says agreeing with Ash thinking its best not to imagine what would happen if Team Rocket mass produced Master balls.

"Well now that, this is over I would like to give you something Ash in gratitude" the president says and hands Ash a Poke ball "What's in it?" Ash asks wondering what Poke ball is inside of it and it opens and the Pokemon to be unleashed is a Beldum.

"It's a Beldum!" Max says and Dawn pulls out her Pokedex curious about this one.

"_Beldum the __Iron Ball Pokémon. Instead of blood, a powerful magnetic force courses throughout Beldum's body. This Pokémon communicates with others by sending controlled pulses of magnetism_"

"Thank you Mr. President! I promise I'll get the Master Ball back form Team Rocket!" Ash says promising him he will find and bring back the Master Ball to Silph Co. from Team Rocket.

* * *

><p><em>With a Beldum added to his roster of Pokemon Ash and friends now continue their journey threw the Kanto region. Stay tuned and find out what happens next.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 31 of the story and Ash has acquired a Beldum and I did my own adaption of the level in the Generation I and III games where you enter Silph Company.<strong>

**Next Chapter Bianca (Movie 5) will make her debut in the story. You'll see how next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note.<strong>

**I'm thinking of a new villain coming into the story, which is a Pokemon version of the Tom Hardy version of Bane from The Dark Knight Rises (If you think that's a bad or a good idea just say it).**

**Also if Team Plasma doesn't make its debut in anime soon I'm bringing them into this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm doing a poll of who should be Delia's love interest in an upcoming story (It's Rated M) so if you want go on to my profile and vote (I'm keeping it open for just two or three more chapters).<strong>

**I'll update a soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all!**


	31. Anthony's past

**Okay we are up to chapter 32 in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter Ash liberated Silph Co. from Team Rocket who stole the Master Ball from the place (An adaption to the Generation I &amp; III games) and Ash was given a Beldum from the president of Silph Company.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>End Recap<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Also these are the clothes the characters are wearing (I just wanted to add that).**

**Ash-he black leather jacket, black T-shirt underneath, blue jeans, his heat is the same one from Black and White only the white is black like his Diamond and Pearl hat.**

**May-The same clothes she wears in Diamond and Pearl**

**Max- he wears a dark blue version of his shirt from Advanced Generation and a long sleeve version of his shorts.**

**Dawn- She wears a long sleeve white undershirt, which is covered by her black tank top, pink skirt and black stockings.**

**Anyway I just wanted to let you know so you can picture this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Read, Review and as always enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After liberating the Silph Company building from the grasp of Team Rocket Ash and his friends now travel to Commerce City where Ash plans to battle for his 4<em>_th__ Kanto region gym badge and at the same time Ash will learn about the tragic back-story behind his new friend Anthony…_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A flashback shows Saffron City at least seven years ago in the past and a young boy with greenish-blue hair and red eyes trains with his Venusaur in the lawn of a house in the city.<em>

"_Venusaur use Razor leaf!" the boy says to the Seed Pokemon launches multiple razor-sharp leaves from the leaves on its back at a piece of wood which is being stood up on the ground which slices it up into multiple pieces perfectly._

"_Great job buddy!" the boy says congratulating the Seed Pokemon for slicing the wood up perfectly using razor leaf "Venusaur's razor leaf is pretty much been perfected Anthony" A man with black hair says revealing the boy in the flashback is Anthony at age 11._

"_Thanks dad" Anthony says revealing the man is his father._

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Ash and the gang are currently walking threw a forest route and the sun is beginning to set while the group are en route to Commerce City the sight of Ash's next and fourth Kanto region Gym battle "So why do you think Team Rocket stole the master ball in the first place?" Dawn asks Ash wondering the same thing everyone else is thinking.<p>

"I have no idea but knowing Team Rocket its nothing good" Ash says knowing whatever Team Rocket has in plan for the Master Ball it absolutely cannot be anything good in the slightest.

"So how much longer until we reach Commerce City?" May asks Ash who is getting the directions from his Pokegear "At least week" Ash says having the Pokegear set on walking speed.

"I wonder who the gym leader there is did it say?" May asks Max wondering who the Gym leader of the newly opened Gym in Commerce city is "It didn't say on the internet it just said there was a new gym" Max says revealing it didn't say who the new gym leader is.

"Hey look a Pokemon Center!" Max says and points to a Pokemon Center in the middle of the forest route "Oh thank Arceus I thought we were going to be walking all night" May says happy she will be able to sleep in a bed tonight and the group goes inside the center.

* * *

><p>Ash soon contacts Professor Oak over the video phone and explains what happened including the theft of the Master ball after switching around the Pokemon in his party (<strong>Except Pikachu of course<strong>) "Hmmm…it is something to worry about what ever Team Rocket plans to do with the Master Ball is probably not good at all" Professor Oak says.

"Yeah also I've been thinking Professor…how long do you think this will last?" Ash asks Professor Oak "What will last?" The Pokemon Professor asks wondering what Ash meant "Fighting Team Rocket I've been at this with them for years how long is it going to last?" Ash asks wondering if his battles with the crime syndicate will last forever.

"Hmmm…it probably won't last forever but they will not give up without a fight" Professor Oak says telling Ash his fight with Team Rocket won't last forever it will probably last awhile longer because Team Rocket most likely will not give up without a fight.

"Anyway the president thanked me for getting Team Rocket out of the building by giving me a Beldum" Ash says to Professor Oak revealing to the Pokemon professor the President was so grateful for liberating the Silph Company building that he gave Ash a Beldum.

"Oh how wonderful!" Professor Oak said since Beldum is the first pre-evolution of Metagross a pseudo-legendary Pokemon that would be a very impressive addition to Ash's roster of Pokemon.

"Professor Oak also I want to ask you something do you know who's the leader of the Commerce City gym?" Ash asks wondering if Professor Oak knows who is the gym leader of the newly opened Commerce City Gym is.

"Oh yes actually! The leader is a girl named Leaf and that is all I know about her actually," Professor Oak says revealing the Commerce City Gym's leader is a girl named Leaf but not knowing anything else about her besides being the gym's leader.

"I guess we'll find out more about her when we get to Commerce City Professor" Ash says planning on learning more about the Commerce City Gym Leader known as Leaf when the group goes there and Ash challenges her for the Gym Badge there.

"Ash come over here there's something on the TV about Anthony!" May says coming over to Ash "Got to go Professor!" Ash says and goes over to the coach in the Pokemon Center to see what is on TV, which involves their new friend Anthony.

"Today the people of Saffron City mourn on the six year anniversary of the death of ne of its greatest saints," the reporter on the television says showing a picture of a younger Anthony, his father and an Officer Jenny, which appears to be his mother.

"Today is the six year anniversary of Thomas Jenny who was married to the Officer Jenny in the city and the two had one son together Anthony Jenny" the reporter explains revealing Anthony is the son of the Officer Jenny in Saffron City.

"His mom's on Officer Jenny?" Dawn asks, "I guess but how did his dad die?" Ash asks wanting to know the cause of Anthony's father's death "Thomas worked with his wife in the forensic labs in the city but also operated a free clinic in the city and saved nearly every life sent to him and was considered a saint by everyone there" the reporter explains.

"But then tragedy struck, at a police charity event Thomas was gunned down outside the building in front of his wife and 12 year old sun the man named Joe Chill was arrested and is currently serving a life sentence in prison" the reporter explains revealing Anthony's father Thomas was killed by a man named Joe Chill when he was 12.

The group looks at the TV with shocked faces after learning that Anthony's father a saint in Saffron City was killed when the 18 year old was only 12 years old.

"Soon after Thomas' son Anthony vanished without a trace for to this day almost six years various reports have him seen in the Johto region while other have him spotted in Hoenn but otherwise Anthony seems to have had no contact from his mother in that whole time while his mother transferred to the Sinnoh region pursuing the recently escaped Team Rocket trio Jessie, James and Meowth" The reporter explains.

"Wait a minute Dawn do you remember the Officer Jenny with the Chatot in Sinnoh?" Ash asks Dawn "Yeah I remember her she said she transferred from Kanto to find Jessie, James and Meowth" Dawn says remembering the "Wild Jenny" from their journey in the Sinnoh region where she was so determined to find the trio she was willing to arrest Ash (**For some reason**) to do it.

"So Anthony's mom is a Jenny?" May asks, "It actually makes since he has red eyes and blue hair like one "Yeah but why did he just leave?" Dawn asks wondering why Anthony would leave his home right after his father died.

"He was probably really hurt by what happened" Max says theorizing Anthony might have left because of the pain he went threw when his father was gunned down when he was only 12.

"He was probably just traveling to try and clear his head" Ash adds.

"That's an understatement Ash" Anthony says and the group turns to see him standing in the Pokemon Center having come here from all the way in the Unova region "Anthony what are you doing back in Kanto?" Max asks the Pokemon trainer.

"Reasons and I can tell you already know what happened to my dad from the news report and I heard you ran into my mom in Sinnoh" Anthony says having been eavesdropping on their whole conversation.

"Alright, so why are you back in Kanto Anthony? Are you staying for long?" Ash asks "As long as it takes to show Kanto…not just Kanto everyone in Hoenn, Johto, Sinnoh everywhere that their regions don't belong to group's like Team Rocket or any criminals for that matter and the corrupt" Anthony explains.

"How are you going to become a Police Officer?" Max asks wondering if Anthony plans to make a difference by becoming a police officer like his mother "Guys what I'm planning on doing I don't think you should get involved in any way" Anthony says.

"You're are friend Anthony we'll help you if you need anything" Ash says "I can't accept your help Ash its for your own good" Anthony says not wanting Ash to get involved in whatever he is doing and walks off.

"I wonder what he's doing" Max says "Maybe we should just do as he says and stay out of it" Dawn says thinking they should just honor Anthony's wishes and not get involved with whatever Anthony is planning to do to make a difference.

* * *

><p>Anthony who is in a private place in the Pokemon Center opens a suitcase holding his belongings and looks at a body suit folded up with pieces of black-purple armor and on the bottom of the case is a chest plating with a Gligar-like emblem on it.<p>

"Soon, soon" Anthony says apparently planning on wearing the armor soon enough.

* * *

><p>The following day the group leaves the Pokemon Center after spending the night there and begins to continue to walk threw the grassy route en route to Commerce City and Dawn suddenly has an idea.<p>

"Hey guys I have an idea" Dawn says and pulls out a Quick Ball and her Abra is unleashed from it "Dawn we just came back from Unova when it teleported us I don't think that's such a good idea" Max says since the last time they used Abra's teleport they ended up in the far away Unova region.

"Yeah but Abra's teleport sending range has improved pretty well so I say we give a try to see if Abra can't send us to Commerce City" Dawn says thinking they should at least see if the Psi Pokemon can send them to Commerce or not.

"Alright lets try it" Ash says "Awesome! Now Abra use teleport and send us to Commerce City!" Dawn says and Abra's body becomes in a multi-colored aura and soon the group is teleported away from the route.

* * *

><p>The group is then teleported to wherever Abra sent us "Finally we're in…Commerce?" Ash asks and realizes they are not in Commerce City but in a city, which looks kind of like Venice, Italy.<p>

"Oh come on! Not again!" May says realizing it's happened again "Guys I'm so sorry!" Dawn says and looks to see Ash and Pikachu don't really care and are too busy looking around.

"Ash what's wrong?" May asks "Me and Pikachu have been here before" Ash says recognizing this place "Where are we?" Max asks, "We're in the Johto region and the city we're in is called Alto Mare" Ash says revealing the name of the city to his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 32 of the story and we learned more about Anthony which is his father Thomas Jenny was considered a saint in his hometown Saffron because of his work in the community and his mother is the "Wild Jenny" from "Stealing the conversation".<strong>

**Dawn's Abra also sent Ash and Company to Alto Mare via teleport where the arc of Bianca's introduction into the story will start next Chapter. Don't worry they won't be in Alto Mare until next summer it will be for like three chapters or more.**

**Okay this is obvious but I'm just going to say it Anthony is going to become the new Gligarman. I was considering making a new Gligarman for awhile whose costume and fighting style is based of the Christian Bale version of Batman at first I was going to do the first seen in "The superhero secret" Mr. Parker but then I was like no, he's a fat ass so I decided to go with Anthony who was going to tragic back-story anyway so I decided to use him.**

**There will be some flashbacks showing Anthony going around the five regions learning the fighting skills and ninja techniques he uses as Gligarman.**

**Gligarman will face some villains also here are two of them:**

**Scarecrow (Will be based on the Cillian Murphy version)**

**Bane (Will be based on the Tom Hardy version)**

**I'm also having a poll on my profile on who should be the love interest of Ash's mother Delia (It's a femslash and rated M). So if you want go on my profile and vote because I'm keeping it open until the next chapter is posted.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all!**


	32. Flashbacks of Alto Mare

**Okay we are up to chapter 33 in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter we learned of a tragedy in my OC Anthony's past, which was the death of his father. Ash and the gang were also teleported to Alto Mare in the Johto region via teleport by Dawn's Abra.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>End recap<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Read, Review and as always enjoy.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-Alto Mare-Four years ago<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The bells are ringing on a new day in the Johto region city known as "Alto Mare" and an elderly man known as "Lorenzo" carries planks of wood somewhere "Lorenzo!" Ash says in the flashback says "Hmm?" Lorenzo asks and turns to see Ash when he was twelve years old, Pikachu, Misty and Brock.<em>

"_Thank you for everything" Ash says to Lorenzo "You're leaving already?" Lorenzo asks "Yeah" Ash says "Hold on, Bianca was going to the marker, but she may still be here" Lorenzo says looking up to Bianca's window._

"_Bianca! Your friends are leaving!" Lorenzo says to his granddaughter and inside her room the place is empty with her white beret hanging on the right side of the easel she uses to paint and draw her portraits._

"_I'm afraid you just missed her," Lorenzo says outside "Oh, Tell we said thanks and goodbye" Ash says outside "Yeah, we had a really great time" Brock says and inside someone grabs the drawing on the easel and walks off without the beret._

"_Okay then, come back and see us," Lorenzo says outside "We will" Ash says "See you later" Brock says "Bye!" Ash says and soon our heroes are off on the boat they are on to get out of the city._

"_Pika-pi!" Pikachu says and points out to Bianca running over a bridge in their direction "Bianca. Hey, Driver, can you pull over?" Ash asks the driver and the driver goes to a bridge and stops and Ash gets on the bridge and Bianca walks up to him._

"_Hey" Ash says and Bianca holds up the drawing rolled up "Hmm?" Ash asks and Bianca hands him the drawing and Bianca then kisses Ash's left cheek surprising Ash along with Misty, Brock and Pikachu._

_Bianca then walks off after kissing Ash "Hey! Uh…." Ash says and Bianca leaves "Bye" Ash says confused about what just happened and Ash unrolls the drawing which is a drawing him and Pikachu together and like that the group are off to continue they're journey but one question still goes threw Ash's mind._

"_Was that Bianca or Latias?" Ash asks in his thoughts as they leave Alto Mare._

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ash, Ash?" Dawn pushing his shoulders trying to talk to him "Pika-pi!" Pikachu says to his trainer trying to get him to snap out of it and Ash comes back to the real world "Oh sorry guys I was…I was just thinking about something" Ash says shrugging it off.<p>

"So you've been here before?" May asks Ash remembering he said he had come to Alto Mare before "Yeah I did about four years ago with Misty and Brock it's a long story but lets just say something happened here that still makes me wonder" Ash explains to his friends telling them how long ago it was that he came here to Alto Mare.

"It looks like Abra's teleport is slightly improving since it was able to teleport us to a region that isn't separated from Kanto by ocean" Max says since the Johto region is located west of Kanto and not as far away as somewhere like the Unova region.

"Yeah, yeah t-that's good Max we didn't get sent to Unova this time" Ash says apparently still thinking about something causing his friends to wonder what he is thinking about right now.

"What's with Ash?" Dawn asks wondering why Ash is acting so weird since they got warped to Alto Mare in the Johto region "I don't know" May says not knowing why Ash is acting so strange.

Unknown to the group something invisible which looks like a bird-like dragon which has jet plane like wings and triangle-shaped ears is currently watching the gang and apparently recognizes Ash for reason and then flies off and passes threw an alley which shines sun light which briefly shows whatever the thing de-cloaked showing it is red in color and the creature flies off unnoticed and Ash looks feeling like something was there.

"_Was that Latias I just felt and why did I feel it anyway_?" Ash asks in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>The group soon decides to take a look around the city of Alto Mare and May, Max and Dawn are so far enjoying the place very much "The buildings in Alto Mare are really beautiful" May says commenting on the beauty of the buildings in Alto Mare.<p>

"Hey look up there!" Max says and points up to two pillars, which on top are the statues of two Pokemon who are bird-like with jet plan like wings "Are those Pokemon?" May asks wondering if those are Pokemon.

"They are their called the guardians of Alto Mare the one on the left is Latios and the one on the right is Latias" Ash explains knowing who those Pokemon are from his past experiences with them "Latias?" Dawn asks having seen a Latios before but not a Latias and pulls out her Pokedex to look up data on the Eon Pokemon.

"_Latias the Eon Pokémon. Its body is covered in a down that can refract light in such a way that it becomes invisible_"

"Whoa Latias looks just like a Latias!" Dawn says due to Latias' likeness to Latios only the Eon Pokemon is smaller then Latios and is red instead of the color Latios is which is blue and the fact Latias is female while Latios is male.

"They watch over the town and protect them in case of danger" Ash explains to the group remembering his adventure here four years ago when he first came here with Brock and Misty during his travels in the Johto region.

"So where are they? Are they even real?" Max asks, "They are Max, they're defiantly real" Ash says "_Well one of them was real but not anymore" _Ash says to himself in his thoughts remembering something tragic from his adventure here in Alto Mare.

"Has anyone here ever seen either of them?" Dawn asks wondering if either have ever been seen "Not its really peaceful here and their protection isn't really needed but there was times when they were needed" Ash explains "Like when?" Max asks.

"Like I said my story of coming here is a long one Max I'll tell you later" Ash explains not really feeling like talking about it right now for some reason (**But for a good reason if you watched Pokemon Heroes**).

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Kanto Anthony sits alone at night on a forest route and looks at the armor he had back at the Pokemon center and inside his thoughts he can hear gunshots "<em>Dad!<em>" a younger Anthony says echoing in Anthony's thoughts as he remembers that night when his father was shot dead six years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-six years ago<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It had been at least three months since the death of his father and Anthony has left his home in Saffron to find a way to seek the means to fight injustice and had heard tales of a ninja school deep in this forest and thought that may be a good start in his quest.<em>

"_For the rumors I heard the place should be right around here" Anthony says and goes to see a place which is flourishing with young students and exuberant Pokemon and looks to see a woman wearing a red ninja outfit and light green hair and blue eyes._

"_Excuse me!" Anthony says and the woman turns to him "I wish to learn the art of ninja from this school" Anthony says _"_Hmmm very well your training will begin shortly my name is Angela I'll be your teacher" Angela says revealing who she is._

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback-Alto Mare current time<strong>

* * *

><p>Back in Alto Mare Ash and the gang get some ice cream at one of the stands in Alto Mare and while Ash has his ice cream (<strong>Which is chocolate<strong>) he continues to think about what occurred when he first came to Alto Mare four years ago and more importantly someone he had met here those four years ago.

"_I wonder if I'll see her here I probably will but I wonder what I should say to her?_" Ash asks to himself in his thoughts thinking about the person Ash had met in Alto Mare when he first came here over four years ago during his Johto region journey.

"Guys I'll be right back I need to check something out" Ash says after finishing his cone and walks off with Pikachu somewhere "Ash where are you going?" Dawn asks but it is too late as Ash has already left.

"What is it about this place that's making Ash act so weird? Has he ever talked about Alto Mare before because he's never has with me?" Dawn asks May and Max wondering he has ever told them about Alto Mare.

"Never actually I wonder why" May says wondering why Ash is acting so strange here "I just hope Ash tells us" Max says hoping their friend tells them why he's acting so strange for some reason since they got warped to Alto Mare by Dawn's Abra.

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu walk threw a familiar place in Alto Mare, which is a water tap in a distance under an arch "There it is the place we met her" Ash says remembering this is the place where he met the person he was thinking about earlier four years ago.<p>

"We should probably head back to the others" Ash says "Pika-pi" Pikachu says and begins to walk back to where the rest of the group is only to bump into someone and Ash falls to the ground and whoever he bumped into on top of him.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you" Ash says to whomever he bumped into "Its okay it was really my fault" the girl he bumped into says and soon the look at each other and Ash looks to see who the girl is who looks to be about Ash's age (**And rather, no very attractive**) who has brown (**and beautiful to Ash**) hair which on the top look like wings but has long locks on the bottom with streaks of black with a white beret, long sleeve blue shirt with a white color, black skirt with black stockings and a pair of pink shoes with brown eyes.

"Bianca?" Ash asks recognizing her as the girl he had met in Alto Mare four years ago "Ash?" Bianca asks recognizing him as well as the two stares at each other on the ground "Pika?" Pikachu asks wondering what's happening.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 32 of the story (Its Chapter 32 because I merged the first two chapters of the story into one after editing it with my new and improved writing style) and Ash has met up with Bianca in Alto Mare.<strong>

**As you can see by the way I described Bianca being "Very attractive" she has matured in body wise in the last four years since Pokemon Heroes let me sum it up for you she's a bit more hotter then Megan Fox.**

**Also the fact that Ash "felt" that Latias was there was a sign of Aura (Sorry if I broke the suspense).**

**In later chapters of the story Ash will show a bit of a dark side when it comes to fighting people who abuse Pokemon.**

**These are some of the characters that will appear in later chapters so far.**

**Annie & Oakley**

**Suwama (Tepig's former trainer)**

**Georgia**

**Cynthia**

**Leaf (Because as stated last chapter she is the leader of the next gym)**

**The next few chapters will show the development of Ash and Bianca's relationship in the story and we will learn if whom it really was who kissed Ash at the climax of Pokemon Heroes.**

**There will be chapter arc featuring Anthony which will be based off Batman Begins.  
><strong>

**Also I'm having a vote on who should be Delia's love interest in an upcoming story (It's Rated M and a femslash) and this is the last chapter to vote on the poll so this is your last chance if you want to vote go on my profile and vote on who you think should be Delia's love interest.  
><strong>

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all!  
><strong>


	33. Tragedy

**Okay we are up to Chapter 33 in my story. Last Chapter Ash and the gang began looking around the Johto Region city of Alto Mare where Ash bumped into Bianca the girl he had met in Alto Mare in Pokemon Heroes. **

**Read, please Review and as always enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Bianca after bumping into Ash and the two falling down on the ground with Bianca being on top of Ash gets up back on her feet and helps Ash up as well.<p>

"I'm sorry Ash I didn't see you and Pikachu there" Bianca says apologizing to her old friend for bumping into him by accident "Its okay Bianca it was my fault actually" Ash says saying it was his own fault for bumping into her.

"Ash! Hey Ash!" Max calls out "I have to go Ash I hope I can see you again" Bianca says and runs off "Wait, Bianca!" Ash says wanting to talk to her a little longer but is too late as she is already gone and Ash sighs.

Max, May and Dawn walk over to where Ash is "We're going to the museum are you coming?" Dawn asks her friend wondering if he is going to the museum in Alto Mare along with them.

Ash then looks up at the pillars statues of the guardians of Alto Mare and looks at the left which is the statue of Latios with a sad look "_I'm sorry Latios your death was my fault_" Ash says to himself in his thoughts revealing he for some reason blames himself for Latios' death four years ago.

The group then makes it to the museum "Whoa it looks more like a palace then a museum" Dawn says commenting on what the museum looks like "Yeah that's what I said" Ash says remember that's what he said about the museum.

The group then enters the museum and looks around the place and the group looks down at what appears to be the fossil of some sort of Pokemon "Hey look its an Aerodactyl fossil!" Max says pointing to the fossilized remains of the Fossil Pokemon.

"Indeed it is it's also a reminder of our past you see Aerodactyl and a Kabutops were" a man says showing that the person is a young man "What a minute? How are you?" Ash asks "I'm Florence I'm the curator of the museum," the man says revealing his name is "Florence".

"Isn't the curator of the museum a guy named Lorenzo?" Ash asks remembering that Bianca's grandfather the kind old man Lorenzo was the curator of the city's museum during the time Ash was here four years ago.

"Oh, I'm sorry to inform you but Lorenzo passed away over a month ago" Florence says revealing Lorenzo died a month ago for some reason "How did he die?" Ash asks wondering how Lorenzo died in the first place.

"Cancer, the doctor said it was terminal, he died peacefully with his family" Florence explains revealing Bianca's grandfather Lorenzo died a month ago because of cancer but died peacefully with his family.

"Oh" Ash says "Ash who was Lorenzo?" Dawn asks "Someone I knew when I came here four years ago he was the curator of the museum" Ash explains revealing to the group he met Lorenzo four years ago when he first came to Alto Mare.

"Hey what's that thing over there?" Dawn asks Florence pointing to a machine in the museum and Ash looks at it and instantly remembers what the machine is.

"That is the D.M.A the defense mechanism of Alto Mare" Florence and Ash looks at it and has several flashbacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-Alto Mare-Four years ago<strong>

_The flashbacks show a woman with silver blue hair operating the activated DMA, the Aerodactyl and Kabutops fossils coming back to life, Alto Mare filling with water and the death of Latios._

**End Flashback.**

* * *

><p>Ash then breathes heavily "I'll tell you what that thing really is Dawn. It's a weapon that needs to be destroyed!" Ash says with a loud voice right in the museum, which gains the attention of most of the people there.<p>

"Sir please keep your voice down," Florence says "No! I'm going to make sure these people know that thing is weapon of mass destruction not something of peace and it needs to be destroyed before it can be used!" Ash says still yelling.

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu are then kicked out of the museum for causing a scene and Ash sighs "All right I might a caused a scene but it was the truth Pikachu" Ash says to the Electric Mouse Pokemon after being kicked out of the museum.<p>

"Pika" Pikachu says thinking while Ash might have been right he shouldn't have had such an outburst in public "Okay maybe I went a little to far but its for a good reason" Ash says remembering that machine caused the death of the Eon Pokemon Latios.

"They'll be out soon let's just look around," Ash says to Pikachu and the two leave the museum grounds to look around Alto Mare and unknown to Ash the cloaked being is still watching him and flies off for some reason.

Ash then looks around Alto Mare sighing "I should've done more Latios then maybe you would still be alive" Ash says still blaming himself for the Eon Pokémon's death four years ago and Ash looks out to see Bianca over one of the rivers in Alto Mare.

"Hey Bianca!" Ash says to his friend (**Who he thinks is beautiful**) and she turns her head to see him "Oh hi Ash" Bianca says to her old friend and Ash walks over to Bianca.

"I think I might have seen Latias around here since I came" Ash says not really knowing what to say to Bianca besides the fact he might have seen the Eon Pokemon when he first came here threw the teleport move used by Dawn's Abra.

"Ash I want you to follow me, come on" Bianca says and walks off and Ash follows her "Hey Bianca, wait up!" Ash says as Bianca walks threw Alto Mare leading Ash somewhere in the city threw a path, which to Ash and Pikachu seems familiar and soon look to see an entrance.

Ash and Pikachu then walk into threw the entrance and look around and he looks at two Pidgeys in the a fountain and looks to see Bianca (**only without her beret**) who then runs threw a dark spot "Hey! Bianca!" Ash says to the Alto Mare girl wanting her to wait for him "Pika-pi!" Pikachu says.

Ash then runs threw with Pikachu threw the darkness and on the other side and look in wonder to see a large garden and looks around to see several Pokemon such as several Poliwag playing in a lake, Yanma and Yanmega flying around the place and Butterfree flying happily threw the air.

"It's the garden," Ash says recognizing the place from when he first came here over four years ago remembering how marvelous it looked, But finds that Bianca is even more marvelous looking and Ash looks to see Bianca with her beret standing in the garden drawing something.

"Bianca!" Ash calls out to the girl and she turns in his direction to see Ash had made it here "Ash you remembered where the garden was!" Bianca says to the Pokemon trainer and Ash goes over to where she is.

"What are you talking about I followed you into the garden?" Ash asks wondering why she doesn't remember him following her into the garden threw the dark spot "Ash that wasn't me it was Latias" Bianca says revealing the Bianca he followed into the garden was the Eon Pokemon known as Latias in disguise.

"Really? Oh wait" Ash says and remembers that Latias usually takes the form of Bianca and the way to tell the two apart from each other is the beret that Bianca wears and Latias doesn't wear the beret.

"Remember I wear a beret Latias doesn't?" Bianca asks wondering if Ash still remembers "Yeah now I do" Ash says now remembering how to tell the difference between Latias when the Eon Pokemon is in disguise and Bianca.

"Where's Latias now?" Ash asks wondering where the Eon Pokemon is currently located and Bianca "I don't know she doesn't really come out much since Grandpa died" Bianca explains revealing Latias rarely showed herself to Bianca in the garden since Lorenzo passed away.

"She's probably sad that he's gone," Bianca says since Lorenzo knew both Latias and Latios since they were babies thus his death would probably greatly affect her emotionally.

"Bianca, I heard what happened to grandfather I'm sorry" Ash says to Bianca wanting to give her sympathy for her grandfather's tragic demise "Don't be you didn't kill him it was the cancer" Bianca says remembering that the reason for her grandfather's death was cancer.

* * *

><p>Back in the museum Ash's friends talk about Ash's recent outburst in the museum wondering why he reacted so negatively when towards the DMA "Ash has been acting really weird since he got here I'm worried" Dawn says wondering why Ash has been acting so strange since arriving to Alto Mare.<p>

"Yeah and it looks like he's not a big fan of the DMA for some reason" Max says remembering Ash's outburst and ranting that the DMA should be destroyed resulted in him being kicked out of the museum.

"Yeah and I wonder how he knew that Lorenzo guy besides him being in charge of the museum" May says thinking Ash probably knew the late Lorenzo besides just him being the curator of the museum.

"Maybe we should just ask Ash" Max says suggesting they simply ask Ash why he is acting so strange since he came to Alto Mare including his outburst here in the museum which resulted in him being kicked out.

"Maybe but it could just make him more upset" May says thinking it may not be a good idea to ask Ash why he is acting so strange in Alto Mare.

"Its worth a shot" Dawn says to her girlfriend thinking Max's suggestion could be a good idea in finding out why Ash is acting very strange since coming here to Alto Mare "I guess we could ask him" May says agreeing with them on this.

They then go outside to see to their surprise Ash and Pikachu not there "Where'd Ash and Pikachu go?" Max asks wondering where they went after the two were kicked out of the museum for Ash's outburst involving the DMA.

* * *

><p>Ash back in the hidden garden looks into a pond and looks at the jewel orb known as the "<strong>Soul dew<strong>" which contains the spirit of Latios the Eon Pokemon who saved Alto Mare when Ash first came to this city from being flooded and destroyed by the DMA.

"To think its been over four years Ash" Bianca says to Ash from behind him still drawing what she was drawing and Ash looks at the pad to see what she is drawing is of the soul dew "Bianca that's a nice drawing' Ash says commenting on the niceness of Bianca's drawing of the jewel which activates the DMA.

"Thanks I've just been thinking of Latios a lot lately since Grandpa died he's just been on my mind" Bianca says to Ash revealing that the Eon Pokemon has been on her mind ever since the death of her grandfather Lorenzo two months ago.

"Its okay to show that your sad Bianca" Ash says to his friend letting know its okay to show she is sad that her grandfather has passed away and Bianca closes her drawing pad and stands up "Don't get me wrong Ash I am sad that grandpa died but I know that he died peacefully" Bianca says in response to what had just said.

"But enough about me Ash what have you been doing?" Bianca asks wondering what Ash has been doing in the last four years "Lots of things I went to the Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova region but I'm traveling around my home region Kanto now because well my friend's Abra sent us here by accident" Ash explains revealing to Bianca they were sent here by mistake because of Dawn's Abra using teleport.

"Oh really?" Bianca asks after Ash explained the reason why he's back in Alto Mare in the first place "Yeah and I just got kicked out the museum because I kind of lost my temper when I saw the DMA" Ash explains to Bianca revealing how he got kicked out of the museum because of his outburst involving the DMA.

"What happened?" Bianca asks, "I said that the DMA was a weapon of mass destruction and yelled it should be destroyed and I was kicked out by the curator" Ash explains revealing what happened at the museum, which resulted in him being kicked out of the place.

"Oh, I don't blame you Ash after what happened to Latios in all" Bianca says after hearing what happened at the museum and doesn't blame Ash for having the outburst remembering what happened to Latios over four years ago.

"Also Bianca I need to ask you something, really, really, really important this has been eating me up for about four years" Ash says wanting to ask Bianca something apparently very important "What is it?" Bianca asks wondering what the question is.

"Before me, Misty and Brock left Alto Mare you came up to me and gave me a drawing of me and Pikachu and you kissed me on the cheek only you weren't wearing your hat so I need to ask…was it you or Latias that kissed me?" Ash asks wondering who kissed him four years ago when he was about to leave Alto Mare.

Bianca then steps closer towards Ash "Bianca what are you…?" Ash asks but before he can finish his sentence Bianca places her lips on Ash's lips and Ash surprised at first by this closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Bianca's waist and pulls her closer.

"Pika!" Pikachu says surprised by what is happening and the two then break the lip lock and they stare into each other's eyes.

"It was me who kissed you Ash" Bianca says revealing to Ash that it wasn't Latias who kissed Ash but Bianca herself and Ash's eyes widen after the revelation of something that has been eating away at his mind for the past four years.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 33 of the story and Ash and Bianca are beginning to get closer in this chapter and we also learned that Lorenzo passed away two months prior to the story (Rest in peace Lorenzo).<strong>

**Ash has shown that he blames himself for Latios' death in Pokemon Heroes.**

**Ash also had a violent outburst, which resulted in him being kicked out of the Alto Mare museum.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also soon I'm going to make a chapter arc based off the newly released and incredible awesome movie "The Dark Knight Rises" called "The Aura Knight Rises".<strong>

**Plot:**

**Ash and his friends come to a city based of (And probably called) Gotham city where they learn that the masked and ruthless terrorist leader known as Bane threatens not only the city but also the entire region. Teaming up with their friend Anthony Jenny and his alter ego Gligarman the group must stop Bane before he can complete his plan.**

**I'm going to make some things different about this chapter arc then in the actually movie so if you had any ideas of how I should change them just say it.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all!<strong>


	34. The Kiss of Alto Mare

**Okay we are up to Chapter 34 in my story. Last Chapter Ash learned that Lorenzo Bianca's grandfather from Pokemon Heroes died two months prior to the story due to cancer; he also shared a kiss with Bianca in the garden and learned it was Bianca who kissed him not Latias.**

**Read, (Please) Review and enjoy.**

May, Max and Dawn are currently searching Alto Mare for any sign of Ash "Where is he?" May asks wondering where Ash has gone off to since he was kicked right of the Alto Mare museum for causing a scene and disappeared into Alto Mare.

"Maybe he just went to a Pokemon Center to talk to Professor Oak or something" Dawn suggests thinking he might have simply gone to the Pokemon center in Alto Mare to switch around his Pokemon party with Professor Oak.

"Are we still asking why he made such a big deal about the DMA being a weapon in all?" Max asks wondering if they are still going to ask Ash why he had an outburst in the museum which resulted in him being kicked out.

"We need find him first before we can ask him anything" May says answering her little brother's question telling him if they are going to learn the reason why Ash is acting so strange why he had the outburst in the museum which resulted in him being kicked out.

Back in the Garden Ash comprehends what was just told to him by Bianca who revealed that the one Ash had kissed before he left Alto Mare over four years ago was not Latias in disguise but Bianca herself.

"Wait a minute Bianca, if you were the one who kissed me why weren't you wearing your hat?" Ash asks since she usually wears her white beret, which is usually the way of telling her and Latias apart when the Eon Pokemon is disguised as Bianca and on the day Bianca kissed him she wasn't wearing it, which made it seem it could have been Latias who did this.

"Because I decided not to wear it," Bianca says smiling to Ash surprising him "What do you mean by you decided not to wear it?" Ash asks wondering what she meant by this and Bianca giggles.

"I wanted to see if you could figure out if it were me or Latias" Bianca says revealing she purposely didn't wear her hat because she wanted to see if Ash could figure out if it was either her or Latias who kissed Ash.

"Bianca! That ate away at me for four years!" Ash says to her a little mad that should we do something like that and Bianca's smile goes to a frown.

"I'm sorry Ash I didn't know you would think about it for so long" Bianca says apologizing to Ash not knowing it would make him think about that for a long time.

Ash after hearing Bianca's apology becomes less mad with her and gets closer to Bianca and wraps his arms around her and Bianca does the same thing and they go into another kiss in the garden with Pikachu watching.

"Pika" Pikachu says trying to get noticed (**But of course this doesn't work**) and surprised by all of this.

Somewhere else in the garden a cloaked being watches Ash and Bianca kiss and soon dives out and Ash breaks the kiss in surprise and de-cloaks revealing itself to be the Eon Pokemon Latias herself "Latias!" The Eon Pokemon exclaims.

"Latias!" Ash says happy to see the Eon Pokemon after four years since they first met here in Alto Mare "Pika-pi!" Pikachu says also happy to see the Eon Pokemon after such a long time.

Ash then realizes something that he forgot "Bianca! I just remembered my friends are checking out the museum and I left after I was kicked out, I have to go, my friends are probably looking for me" Ash says since its been an hour in a half since he was kicked out the Alto Mare museum for causing a scene there and his friends are probably currently searching for him after him and Pikachu wandered off from the place.

"I'll come with you, Ash" Bianca says apparently wanting to meet Ash's friends (**but really to spend time with Ash**) "Okay sure, come on" Ash says telling her she can come with him and Pikachu (**Also because he wants to spend time with here**) "Pika-pi!" Pikachu says and they walk off to the exit of the hidden garden with Bianca in tow.

Meanwhile back in Kanto the Team Rocket trio Jessie, James and Meowth along with Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. currently look at the envelope containing their next mission "So what's our next mission? The suspense is killing me!" James says.

Meowth then opens up the envelope using his claws and pulls out the piece of paper detailing their mission instructions to them and hands it to James for him to read it "According to this thing, the location of our next mission is in Celadon City" James says reading the paper revealing their next assignment is in Celadon City.

"You mean the city with that perfume lady?" Meowth asks referring to Erika the Celadon City gym leader as "**the perfume lady**" "Hopefully we won't run into her when we're there" Jessie says not liking Erika very much (**Remember what happened in her debut in the anime**).

"So what are we doing for our next mission anyway?" Meowth asks and James hands him the paper and the cat scratch Pokemon along with his team mates read the paper containing the information of their latest assignment and they all smile after reading it.

"Well this will certainly be interesting" Jessie says to James and Meowth after reading the details of their next mission "For sure" James says agreeing with her that the trio's next mission is sure to be an interesting one.

Back in Alto Mare in the Johto region Ash jogs threw the city of water with Pikachu and Bianca looking for his friends near the Museum which he was kicked out of for causing a scene earlier today.

"Hey Ash!" Max calls out noticing his friend who had disappeared after he was kicked out of the museum and Max along with May and Dawn run over to Ash "Where'd you walk off to Ash?" Dawn asks wondering where Ash has been "Yeah we've been looking for you" May says since the group has been looking for Ash since he disappeared from the museum after being kicked out.

"Somewhere…I can't say" Ash says not wanting to tell them about the hidden garden just yet "_Well someone is being a bit secretive lately_" Dawn says to herself in her thoughts thinking Ash is being pretty secretive lately since they came to Alto Mare earlier today.

Bianca then walks up towards the group and they take notice to her "Hello, who are you?" May asks wondering who Bianca is "My name is Bianca me and Ash met each other when he first came to Alto Mare" Bianca explains to the group revealing to them who she is and that she knows Ash.

"Ash how do you know Bianca?" Max asks wondering how Ash knows Bianca in the first place "I'll tell you, but no here somewhere more private" Ash says wanting to explain the story of how him and Bianca met in Alto Mare four years ago somewhere more private.

The group then sits down at a restaurant somewhere in Alto Mare and Ash and Bianca begin the tale of Ash's adventure in Alto Mare over four years ago "After the Chariot race I met Bianca well that was really Latias actually" Ash explains having already covered the part about the Tour de Alto Mare part of the story to his friends.

"So you met Latias?" Dawn asks, "And Latios, you see two Team Rocket spies named Annie and Oakley we're chasing Latias and tried to grab I stopped them and we lost them after that Latias ran off and me Misty and Brock went to the museum" Ash explains giving his friends details about what happened in Alto Mare.

"What happened then?" Dawn asks "He met the real me then followed Latias threw the town and then Ash ended up inside of the Garden" Bianca explains to the group "That's where I was after I got kicked out of the museum" Ash explains revealing to his friends where he was during the whole time.

"What Garden?" Max asks "It's a garden hidden here in Alto Mare its where Latias lives" Bianca explains revealing what the garden is and that Latias resides in it to Ash's friends "Its also where the soul dew is" Ash says "Soul dew?" Dawn asks, "What's that?" Max asks.

"It's a crystal orb which contains the soul of a Latios" Bianca explains revealing to her new friends what the soul dew is "Latios?" May asks having not heard of that Pokemon before (**Funny because it comes from her home region Hoenn**) and pulls out her Pokedex to collect data on Latios.

"_Latios the Eon Pokémon. Latios will only open its heart to a Trainer with a compassionate spirit. This Pokémon can fly faster than a jet plane by folding its forelegs to minimize air resistance_"

"What do you mean the soul of one? You mean…he's dead?" Dawn asks "Yeah, yeah he is" Ash says sadly remembering who the Latios inside of that Soul dew "I knew the Latios who became the soul dew" Ash says to his friends revealing to his friends that he knew the Latios whose spirit would become the Soul dew.

"Really you did?" Dawn asks, "What happened to him?" May asks wondering what happened to Latias, which caused his death in the first place "He sacrificed himself to save Alto Mare from a disaster almost caused by the DMA" Bianca explains revealing the reason behind Latios' death.

"The DMA? I thought it was made to protect the city?" Dawn asks "That's what it was made for, to turn it on you need the soul dew and Latios or Latias" Ash explains revealing to his friends what someone needs to activate the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare.

"You see the original soul dew before it was destroyed had the soul of Latias and Latios' dad, years ago he saved the town from drowning because of the evil trainer of the Kabutops and Aerodactyl but in the process vanished into thin air and became the soul dew and would remain in the garden until four years ago" Bianca explains to Ash's friends explaining the story of the deceased father of Latias and Latios (**Who is also dead**).

"Annie and Oakley captured Latios and took the soul dew out of the garden and used them to switch the DMA on and after that all hell pretty much broke loose even after the DMA was turned off, the soul dew was destroyed powering it and a huge tidal wave was coming so Latios saved the town but ended up losing his own life" Ash explains telling his friends more about the events on what happened in Alto Mare when he first came here four years ago.

"So that's why you flipped out about the DMA being a weapon" May says realizing the reason why Ash lost his temper in the city's museum and ranted about the DMA being a weapon of mass destruction which resulted in him being kicked out of the place by the curator.

"Yeah, but I don't get why the still have it, its always so peaceful here" Ash says seeing that due to the peacefulness of Alto Mare the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare (**DMA**) is not really needed much and its whole reason for still being around is pretty redundant.

"So Ash where is the Garden anyway?" May asks wondering where the Secret Garden is located "May it's a secret garden, there's a reason its called that" Max says thinking Ash probably isn't going to tell them where the location of the secret garden is.

"I'll show you guys where it is" Ash says "Really? You will?" Dawn asks wondering if Ash means it "Alright, but you guys need to make sure no one follows you its called the secret garden for a reason" Bianca says giving them permission to go into the secret garden.

Ash, Pikachu, Bianca, May, Max and Dawn soon after finishing eating at the place they were at head towards the entrance to the secret garden and then enter it and May, Max and Dawn look at the wondrous location with awe and wonder amazed by the whole sight of the garden's beauty.

"This place…its beautiful" Dawn says amazed by the sight of it all "Yeah" May says agreeing with her girlfriend on the garden being beautiful and Max walks over to the place where the soul dew is and looks down into and looks at the jewel.

May and Dawn soon walk over to look at the thing as well "So that's the soul dew" May says "It is, but can also be used for evil so that's why its kept here to keep bad people from abusing its power" Bianca explains telling them more about the soul dew.

"So where's Latias?" Max asks wondering where the Eon Pokemon is "She's in the Garden somewhere, she's been sad about Grandpa's death so she doesn't really come out much" Bianca explains to May, Max and Dawn revealing why Latias doesn't come out much anymore.

"Hey guys I just thought of something" Dawn says "What?" Ash asks, "How are we going to get back to Kanto exactly?" Dawn asks wondering how they are going to get back from here in the Johto region back to the Kanto region, which is where they are traveling in.

"Guys I have an idea" Max says and pulls out a Poke ball "Gallade I choose you!" Max says and in an instant the Blade Pokemon is unleashed from his Poke ball "Gallade!" Gallade exclaims upon being unleashed.

"Gallade knows teleport and his older then Abra so he'll be able to send us to Commerce City in Kanto no problem" Max explains revealing the reason why he sent out Gallade in the first place "Then why didn't you suggest instead of Abra?" May asks her younger brother with an annoyed face.

"Ugh…it slipped my mind!" Max says embarrassingly admitting he forgot that he had Gallade on his party "Wait!" Bianca says "What is it Bianca?" Ash asks Bianca "I want to go with you guys" Bianca says revealing she wishes to come with Ash and the gang back to Kanto.

"Really? Why?" May asks, "I want to see what's beyond Alto Mare and the Johto region and to find other things to paint" Bianca explains revealing her reasons for wanting to travel alongside the group.

"Okay then welcome aboard" Ash says welcoming her to the group and Bianca runs over to her home to get her stuff.

After getting her stuff and leaving a parents a note telling them where she is going she returns to the Garden to find Ash and the gang still waiting "Alright I'm ready lets go" Bianca says and suddenly Latias comes in speeding out of the water.

"Latias!" Ash says and the Eon Pokemon licks him on the face "I'm sorry Latias, but I have to go and Bianca is coming too, we'll probably see you again…hey what are you doing?" Ash asks as Latias digs threw his backpack and pulls out an empty Poke ball.

"Latias what are you doing?" Bianca asks and Latias presses the button of the empty Poke ball and the Eon Pokemon is absorbed into it and it falls on to the ground and it wobbles and blinks several times then halts and sparkles fly off of it confirming her capture.

Ash stunned at first then smiles and picks up the Poke ball "Ash Latias just let you catch her!" Dawn says seeing Ash just capture a legendary Pokemon "Awesome!" May says "Yeah! I caught a Latias!" Ash says holding up the Poke ball "Pikachu!" Pikachu says.

"Alright! Gallade use teleport and send us to Commerce City in the Kanto region!" Max says to the Blade Pokemon who then puts his blades together and his body glows multicolored, becomes outlined in light blue and him and the whole group disappears from the garden.

Ash and the gang are then teleported somewhere and they look to see they are at the entrance of a city "Hey look at this sign!" Max says and points to the sign, which reads "Welcome to Commerce City" and the group smiles.

"We made it!" Ash says and Bianca then out of impulse goes up to Ash and kisses him on the lips in front of the rest of group shocking them all including Ash himself "Oh so that's one of the reasons Ash was acting weird" Dawn says realizing what has been going on.

With Bianca and Latias on board our heroes continue their journey threw the Kanto region their next stop Commerce City what will happen next? Stay tuned and find out.

**To be continued.**

**Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 34 and Bianca has joined the group (She is the last member) and Latias has been added to Ash's roster of Pokemon.**

**Also I did it I posted the first chapter of The Aura Knight Rises (Pokemon version of The Dark Knight Rises) if you want to read it go on to my profile and do so.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all!**


	35. Battling a Leaf!

**Okay we are up to Chapter 35 in the story. Last chapter was the final chapter of the Alto Mar arc where Bianca joined the group and Latias was captured by Ash (She choose to be captured by the way). The group was then teleported back to the Kanto region by Max's Gallade. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>In Commerce City the assassin named Guile Hideout who is wearing his full blue body armor with his sword in its holder on his back stands on the top of a roof of a building in the city and spots Ash and the gang appear at the entrance of the city and pulls out his binoculars to make sure it is Ash and looks to threw them to see it is him.<p>

"So you have returned boy, I knew it was only a matter of time" Guile says to himself since he has been hired to assassinate Ash by Giovanni to stop him from meddling in anymore of Team Rocket's affairs and has been stalking Ash ever since planning to strike only at the right moment being a professional at his job in all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After returning from the Johto region City Alto Mare with Bianca and Latias our heroes have arrived in Commerce City the sight of Ash's fourth Kanto region Gym battle but for now Pikachu has his own challenge ahead of him today…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash is currently peacefully sleeping in his bed in Commerce City's Pokemon Center with Pikachu looking at him having already gotten up before him "Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu says trying to wake Ash up from his sleep but to no avail.<p>

"Pika…" Pikachu says sighing doubting that his trainer is going to wake up from his (**Apparently deep**) slumber anytime soon and Bianca walks into the room "Hey Pikachu let me try something that might wake him up" Bianca says and pets the electric Pokemon on the head "Pika!" Pikachu says liking being pet by Bianca.

Bianca then grabs Ash's blanket that is over him and pulls it off flipping Ash off of the bed waking him up and Ash gets up and yawns "Oh…morning Bianca" Ash says "Good morning, were you playing on sleeping all day Ash?" Bianca asks the Pokemon trainer.

"Not anymore I guess," Ash says and then gets up from the floor with Bianca's help "So Ash do you know anything about the Gym leader here?" Bianca asks "No but I heard she's a girl and her name is Leaf" Ash says explaining to Bianca the small details he knows about the Commerce City Gym Leader known as Leaf which he learned from Professor Oak and Max (**Remember Chapter 30**).

* * *

><p>Ash after getting dressed goes over to the Videophone to contact Professor Oak and to swamp out the Pokemon in his party, which he plans to use against the Commerce City Gym Leader Leaf "Ash you got to Commerce City much quicker then I thought" Professor Oak says knowing the distance between Saffron and Commerce.<p>

"Yeah, some stuff happened while we were coming here but anyway we're here now and I'm getting ready for my battle with Leaf" Ash says and the Nurse Joy in the Pokemon Center hears this and her eyes widen instantly at the mention of Leaf's name.

Nurse Joy then runs over to Ash grabs his shoulders and turns him around to face her "DID YOU JUST SAY YOU'RE PLANNING TO CHALLENGE LEAF?" the nurse joy asks in a pretty loud tone of voice (**Which the entire city can probably hear**).

"Ugh…. yeah" Ash says a bit nervously "YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS CITY RIGHT NOW!" Nurse Joy says with perhaps an even louder tone of voice "Ugh…Nurse Jane or Joy was it, why are you screaming at my friend?" Bianca asks walking up to her having been able to hear her voice from a good distance away.

"Oh sorry about that anyway the reason I was yelling is…SO THAT YOU CAN GET SOME COMMON SENSE AND NOT CHALLENGE LEAF TO A BATTLE!" Joy says in the loud tone of voice once again rattling the eardrums of Ash, Bianca and Pikachu.

"Why shouldn't I challenge Leaf?" Ash asks "And this time could you not yell so loud" Bianca says "Oh I'm sorry was I really that loud?" Joy asks not realizing how loud she was yelling, "So why shouldn't Ash challenge Leaf?" Bianca asks, "Well you see the Commerce City Gym was established a few months ago and the one who became the Gym leader was Leaf…" Joy explains beginning the story of the Commerce City Gym leader Leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-Commerce City-Several months ago<strong>

"_You see Leaf is a Pokemon Trainer who came to Commerce City and became its Gym leader" Joy explains and flashback is shown of the Commerce City Gym being opened and Leaf the Commerce City gym leader battling several trainers that came to her all ending in their defeats._

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Every Pokemon trainer that comes to challenge her was beaten and their Pokemon badly beaten…SO WHATEVER YOU DO YOU SHOULD'NT CHALLENGE LEAF TO A BATTLE THINK OF THE HEALTH OF YOUR POKMEON!" Joy yells out once again in a loud tone of voice.<p>

"Okay…but I think I'm gonna try and fight her anyway" Ash says "DIDN'T YOU HEAR A WORD I JUST SAID? EVERY TRAINER THAT WENT TO CHALLEGE HAS BEEN DEFEATED…. AHHHHHHHH!" Joy yells out as her sentence is cut off when Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on her getting a bit irritated by her loud voice and she falls to the floor only to come back up a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry I get a little carried away," Joy says apologizing once again "So what Pokemon do I think I should use?" Ash asks the Joy wondering whom out of his roster of Pokemon he should use for his battle against this supposedly unbeatable Commerce City Gym leader Leaf.

"If you have strong Pokemon you should use them" Joy says and suddenly a Pokemon trainer comes in holding her injured Jigglypuff "Nurse Joy!" the trainer says "Oh my goodness! Did you go and battle Leaf?" Joy asks the trainer and rushes over to help the injured Pokemon.

"I told you it was a bad idea to challenge Leaf!" Joy says (**She must tell all of the trainers that come here not to challenge Leaf**) and picks the injured Balloon Pokemon up and her and her Chansey rush Jigglypuff to get obviously needed medical treatment.

* * *

><p>The group then goes up to the Commerce City Gym, which has huge writing on it, which says, "<strong>GO AWAY! UNLESS YOU WANT TO TASTE DEFEAT<strong>" and Ash, May, Max, Dawn and Bianca take a good long look at it "Well that will sure raise people's self esteem" Max says commenting on the writing that is right above the Gym's entrance.

"Well let's go" Ash says still planning on going there to have his battle with Leaf (**After 15-16 seasons of Pokemon we should now by now Ash will face anyway**) and knocks on the door of the gym and a man probably the Gym's referee answers.

"Are you a challenger?" the referee asks "Yeah, I'm here to battle Leaf the Gym leader," Ash says "Did the Nurse Joy warn you not to come here?" the referee asks confirming the Nurse Joy of Commerce City warns any trainers not to challenge Leaf to a battle.

The referee then opens the door wider and lets the group inside of the Gym and they look around to see the Gym's interior is covered in "**GO AWAY**" signs "Why are all these signs around?" Ash asks the referee "Leaf practically warns trainers not to challenge her and you'll see why soon" the referee explains and soon they reach the entrance to the Gym's battlefield.

"You can still back down if you want you know" the referee says, "No, I'm still going in" Ash says and he opens the door and see's the battlefield completely empty "What the? Where's Leaf?" Ash asks no seeing the Commerce City Gym leader anywhere and then a door on the other side of the battlefield opens and the person to come out of it is a girl who looks to be at least two or three years older then Ash who has long brown hair, a black dress and white gloves.

"Well, Well what do we have here today?" Leaf asks noticing Ash "Ugh…are you Leaf the Gym leader?" Ash asks "Yeah and I see that you must be a new challenger…well I just go finished creaming the last one that came by here bit of an idiot if you ask me but I bet this will be fun" Leaf says showing herself to be a bit arrogant.

"Okay…so how many Pokemon do we use?" Ash asks "three on three, but you might as well quit while you're ahead" Leaf says cockily "Yeah why's that?" Ash asks getting a bit angry by her "Because the whole time I've been Gym leader I've never lost one battle I've won over 97 times and after I beat you and two more challenger I'll have a hundred victories in a row" Leaf explains revealing she is only three battles away from reaching a hundred straight victories as a Gym leader.

"Who says that you're going to win anyway?" Ash asks since their battle hasn't even begun yet "My battle record says so, but as Gym leader I'm required to give you a fighting chance…but I doubt that is going to be make even a slight a difference" Leaf says arrogantly.

The referee then sighs "Well then…lets get this over with" he says doubting Ash will win this battle and then gets in his position on the battlefield and so does Ash and Leaf.

"The battle between Gym Leader Leaf and the Challenger Ash is about to begin it is a four on four battle and in addition only the challenger can be make substitutions" the referee says explaining the rules of the battle "Yeah but I doubt being the only one who can change is gonna give you any chance of winning" Leaf says making Ash a bit more angered by this.

"_Will that bitch shut it or do I have to shut it for her?_" Bianca asks herself in her thoughts not liking Leaf very much either (**From just a few paragraphs you can already tell that she is a bitch**).

"Alright! Quilava I choose you!" Ash says and throws a Poke ball on to the field and in an instant the Volcano Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball "Quilava!" the Volcano Pokemon exclaims upon being unleashed from the confines of its Poke ball.

"Oh please, this should be easy" Leaf says and then pulls out a Poke ball "Clefy I choose you!" Leaf says and throws the Poke ball in the air and the Pokemon that is unleashed from the Poke ball is a Clefairy "Clefairy!" The Fairy Pokemon exclaims upon being unleashed from its Poke ball.

"Oh that Clefairy is so cute!" May says thinking Leaf's Clefairy who has the nickname "**Clefy**" is rather cute "Yeah but what is Leaf gonna do?" Max asks wondering what is Leaf's winning strategy, which has allowed her to defeat any trainer who challenges her to a Gym battle.

"Quilava use Flamethrower!" Ash says and Quilava fires up the flames on the top of its head and back, then releases a spiraling red-orange stream of fire from its mouth, which is heading straight for Clefy "Dodge!" Leaf says and Clefy jumps out of the way before the Flamethrower can hit it.

"Quilava use Swift!" Ash says and at its trainer's command Quilava opens up its mouth and yellow stars come out of it, which are now heading straight for Clefy but the Fairy Pokemon dodges the normal type attack (**Without its trainer even given it a command**) and Leaf simply smiles while all of this is happening.

"Quilava use Aerial Ace!" Ash says and Quilava ignites the flames on its head and back and it jumps into the air then its body becomes surrounded in white streaks and goes to slam Clefy "Clefy use Metronome!" Leaf says and Clefy points its index fingers out and starts to wave them back and forth until the fingertips glow white and Clefy jumps into the air and begins to repeatedly punch Quilava bringing the Volcano Pokemon down to the ground.

"Whoa! That was comet punch!" Max says knowing what that move used by Clefy threw Metronome is "Don't get so tense Max this battle isn't over yet!" Bianca says wanting Ash to win mostly out of her own dislike of Leaf (**Who could blame her honestly**).

"Alright clefy, we have a battle to win, so use Shadow ball!" Leaf says and Clefy puts its hands together in front of it and forms a black and purple orb of energy with black static around it in between them and the orb is then fired which hits Quilava doing a good amount of damage to the Volcano Pokémon's HP level but Quilava remains standing.

"Still not quitting? You might as well I'm a shoe in to win!" Leaf says and Ash becomes a bit angrier by this "Quilava use Flame Wheel!" Ash says and at its trainer's command Quilava runs at Clefy and it spins around in the air and its body becomes engulfed in flames and begins rolling straight at Clefy.

"Dodge it and use Attract!" Leaf says and Clefy puts both of its hands in front of its mouth and blows a kiss at the opponent and then multiple pink hearts come out and hit Quilava while rolling in flame wheel and it stops in its tracks and big hearts form in its eyes.

"Quilava!" the Volcano Pokemon says not infatuated by Clefy because of Attract "Now use DoubleSlap!" Leaf says and Clefy begins to repeatedly slap the lover struck Quilava in the face since it is doing nothing to stop it because of attract "Now use Psyshock!" Leaf says and Clefy jumps into the air and puts its arms out in front of it and it then forms a mass of thick light blue, blue and purple energy and then fires it at the opponent which then hit Quilava which explode upon contact and when the smoke clears show the love struck Volcano Pokemon fainted.

"Quilava is unable to battle, the winner is Clefairy," the referee proclaims.

"_Alright think what should I use?_" Ash asks himself in his thoughts and then thinks of something and pulls out another Poke ball "Alright! Krookodile I choose you!" Ash says and throws a Poke ball in the air and in an instance the Intimidation Pokemon wearing his signature sunglasses is unleashed.

"Krookodile!" he yells out and May pulls out her Pokedex curious who this Pokemon is.

"_Krookodile the Intimidation Pokémon. It can expand the focus of its eyes, enabling it to see objects in the far distance as if it were using binoculars_"

"Who cares what kind of Pokemon that is? Clefy use Meteor Mash!" Leaf says and a silhouette of a golden meteor appears around its hand and runs over to punch Krookodile with it "Krookodile use Dig!" Ash says and Krookodile jumps into the air, then dives into the ground face first and borrows underground avoiding Clefy's attack.

"What? Where did it go?" Leaf asks "Fairy? Clefairy?" Clefy asks wondering the same thing as its trainer when suddenly Krookodile arises from the ground underneath Clefy and charges the Fairy Pokemon sending it flying threw the battlefield and lands head first into the ground and when the smoke clears it is shown Clefy has fainted with swirls in its eyes.

"Clefy!" Leaf says seeing her Pokemon fainted and defeated.

"Clefairy is unable to battle the winner is Krookodile!" the referee proclaims.

Leaf then recalls Clefy back to its Poke ball and gives it a kiss and looks at Ash straight in the eye "You got lucky you got that? But don't think you'll get lucky twice! Now Nido I choose you!" Leaf says and throws a Poke ball in the air and the Pokemon to be unleashed from it is a Nidoqueen, which has the nickname "**Nido**".

"Nidoqueen!" Nido exclaims upon being unleashed from her Poke ball.

"Krookodile use Dragon Claw!" Ash says and the claws on one of Krookodile's hands glow light blue and the Intimidation Pokemon goes to slash Nido "Nido dodge it and use Superpower!" Leaf says and Nido dodges Krookodile's Dragon Claw attack and Nido becomes surrounded by a light blue aura and grabs Krookodile and then tosses him into the air and the Intimidation Pokemon hits the ground which reduces some of its HP but still has enough to pull its self up from the ground.

"Krookodile!" Krookodile yells as purple sparks go threw him reducing his HP levels and Ash and the gang gasp at this but Leaf simply smiles cunningly knowing what has happened to Ash's Krookodile.

"Krookodile is poisoned!" Max says knowing what is wrong with the Intimidation Pokemon "Yeah good thing Nido's special ability is poison point it really comes in handy!" Leaf says revealing the reason Krookodile is poisoned in the first place.

"Krookodile can you still fight?" Ash asks and Krookodile nods in a "**Yes**" fashion to Ash "Alright then Krookodile use Stone Edge!" Ash says and at its trainer's command Krookodile's body becomes surrounded in white energy and then the white energy comes off of Krookodile's body and forms into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbit around its body then the white light then fades around the orbs and they form into multiple gray rocks and Krookodile then fires the rocks at Nido by spinning around.

Nido's HP level is reduced significantly but not enough for her to faint "Nido use Double Kick!" Leaf says and Nido's feet glow white and she jumps into the air above the Krookodile and kicks him with one foot, then the other one severely reducing his HP level.

"Krookodile! Hang in there!" Ash says and suddenly the poison Krookodile contracted reduces more of his HP and he falls to the ground and faints.

"Krookodile is unable to battle the winner is Nidoqueen!" The referee proclaims "_And this is how it usually goes_" the referee says in his thoughts revealing this has happened numerous time before with other challengers.

Ash then recalls Krookodile back to his Poke ball "Good job Krookodile get some rest" Ash says to the fainted Intimidation Pokemon and puts the Poke ball away "You might as well give up right now and leave if that's the best you've got!" Leaf says quite confident she is going to win this battle against Ash since he can only use one more Pokemon and she still has the use of two.

"Don't give up Ash! You can beat her!" Bianca yells out not wanting Leaf to win this battle against Ash.

"Please! With only one Pokemon left!" Leaf says and Ash angered by this pulls out his last usable Poke ball (**By last I mean the only one he can use in a 3-on-3 battle**) "Noctowl I choose you!" Ash says and throws the Poke ball in the air and in an instant his shiny Noctowl is unleashed from its Poke ball with sparkles flying off it.

"Noctowl!" The Owl Pokemon says upon being unleashed from its Poke ball.

"Whoa look at the color of Ash's Noctowl!" Bianca says surprised by the alternate color of Ash's Noctowl "Yeah it's a shiny Pokemon" Max says, "What's a Shiny Pokemon?" Bianca asks not knowing what that a Shiny Pokemon is "Its when a Pokemon has a different color then it usually does those kind are really rare" Max explains revealing Shiny Pokemon are to Bianca.

"Noctowl use Extrasensory!" Ash says and Noctowl's eyes glow gold and it opens its beak, releasing a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around Nido, The beam surrounds Nido, and Noctowl lifts her into the air and throws her across the battlefield.

"Nido!" Leaf says and Nido rises from the ground since Noctowl's attack didn't do a lot of damage to her HP level "Good, now use Thunder!" Leaf says and at her trainer's command Nido puts both of her hands together creating a beam of electricity between them and then fires a large blue bolt of electricity at Noctowl.

"Noctowl!" Ash says and Noctowl falls to the ground fainted and defeated.

"Noctowl is unable to battle the winner is Nidoqueen! The victory goes to Leaf!" the referee proclaims, "_I should just say the victory goes to Leaf yet again,_" the referee says in his thoughts.

"Yes! We did it!" Leaf says and goes to hug Nido happy about their latest victory.

Ash then recalls Noctowl to its Poke ball "Good Job anyway Noctowl you tried your best" Ash says and puts the Poke ball away "I have to thank you really now I just need two more victory to reach 100 straight victories" Leaf says and begins laughing as does Nido.

Bianca then becomes even angrier from Leaf's arrogance towards Ash and runs over on to the battlefield "Hey Watch it! Who says that you're even going to win against your next challenger?" Bianca asks Leaf "Maybe because of me getting ninety-eight straight wins duh!" Leaf says.

"Bianca is right eventually someone is gonna beat you!" Ash says "Yeah right!" Leaf says then breaks out into complete laughter and Ash and Bianca get even madder by Leaf's attitude "I'm going to have a rematch with you Leaf and I'm gonna beat you!" Ash says.

"Really? If you did challenge me to a rematch it would the first time anyone has done that, but like you'll even win" Leaf says, "Just wait and you'll see he can beat you!" Bianca says and then Ash and the gang leave the gym to prepare for Ash's rematch against Leaf.

* * *

><p><strong><em>After being defeated by the Arrogant Gym leader Leaf Ash must train extensively if he is to be able to challenge the apparently unbeatable Leaf and earn his fourth Gym badge. Stay tuned to see what happens next…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 35 and Ash has lost his first fight with the Commerce City Gym Leader Leaf.<strong>

**Now for those who are wondering Leaf is the default name of the female protagonist of the 2004 Game Boy Advance games Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen. I based the Pokemon she had, her giving them nicknames and her clothes off her Manga Counterpart from the Pokemon Adventure Series known as Green. I took the element of her being confident in her skills and arrogant from the game version of Clair. **

**The Reason I had Ash lost is because I wanted him to meet someone who is like his match like Pokemon Strength wise and also because in this story I've made him a bit too perfect because besides Anthony and Leaf Ash hasn't lost a single battle. **

**Next Chapter will show Ash training for a rematch and he'll call in a Pokemon we haven't seen in the Anime in over six years (Five in America) try and guess who. I'll give you two hints one it's a Pokemon that Ash had trouble for awhile and two its one of his best. **

**If you have any suggestions on things such as chapter plots and what characters should reappear put them in your review. **

**Also please review everything in this Chapter anything that interested you in particular, I want feedback both positive and negative.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all!**


	36. Bringing down a Leaf!

**Okay we are up to Chapter 36 in the story. Last chapter was the debut of the Commerce City Gym Leader known as Leaf who defeated Ash when he challenged her to a Gym battle. Read, Review and I've say this all the time enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator Recap:<strong>

_**When we last met our heroes, Ash was met with a crushing defeat at the hands of the Arrogant Commerce City Gym Leader known as Leaf and now Ash prepares for a Rematch against her but the question is can he defeat her?**_

**End Recap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-Kanto region-Five in half years ago<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A 13-year-old Anthony Jenny walks threw a forest "It's been nine months since my father died and the ache is still fresh, my family is probably still looking for me, but I just wish they'd stop there's no point nothing they can do will help" Anthony says to himself in his thoughts<em>**. **

"_There it is!" Anthony says out loud and the thing of which he sees a large wall, which has the Poke-Ball symbol on it "The Battle Arena" Anthony says revealing the reason he was going threw the forest and goes to the entrance and knocks on it._

_The door then opens and inside the wall is a dojo and he see's several people wearing blue karate robes wearing yellow belts and in the center is a woman wearing a black robe with red stripes on it, white belt and blond hair._

"_Are you the Arena Tycoon Greta?" Anthony asks walking into the walls of the Battle Arena "Yes I am, who are you?" Greta asks, "Does it matter who I am?" Anthony asks "It does actually if you want to learn here" Greta responds._

"_Why do you think I wish to learn from your dojo?" Anthony asks, "Why else would you be here?" Greta asks and Anthony realizes he can't fool Greta "My name is Anthony, I wish to learn martial arts here" Anthony says and Greta smiles._

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback-Commerce City-Present Time <strong>

* * *

><p>The sun begins to rise over Commerce City at around eight o'clock in the morning and Bianca wakes up in her sleeping clothes, which are a long sleeved light blue shirt and purple pajama bottoms and Bianca then yawns a bit then stretches her arms a bit and then gets out of her bed in the Pokemon Center.<p>

She then goes over to Ash's bed to see its been made and him and Pikachu aren't in it "Where are Ash and Pikachu?" Bianca asks and she looks out the window to see Ash, Pikachu and Ash's Kabuto who Ash obtained in Cerulean City several weeks ago (**Remember back to Chapter 14 of the story**) outside apparently training for Ash's rematch with the Commerce City's arrogant Gym leader Leaf who he lost to yesterday.

"Alright lets see what you can do…Kabuto use scratch!" Ash says and the Shellfish Pokémon's claw glows white and runs at one of the trees and begins to scratch it up "Kabuto-buto!" Kabuto says as it scratches up the bark on the tree with scratch "Ash what are you doing?" Bianca asks and Ash and Pikachu turns around to see Bianca outside of the Pokemon center behind them (**She's dressed in her daytime clothes now**).

"I'm training with my Kabuto I got it revived from a fossil a few weeks ago actually" Ash explains to Bianca revealing what he is doing with the Shellfish Pokemon "Kabuto? I've never seen that Pokemon before" Bianca says (**But if you remember Pokemon Heroes she has met Kabuto's evolve form**).

"Here take a look" Ash says and hands Bianca his Pokedex and Bianca while not very familiar with how to work the device manages to find the button to activate it and scans Ash's Kabuto with it.

"_**Kabuto the Shellfish Pokémon. It is thought to have inhabited beaches 300 million years ago. It is protected by a stiff shell**_"

"So how much have you used Kabuto since you got it revived?" Bianca asks "I haven't used it in a battle at all actually yet" Ash says "So does that mean you're not gonna use him against Leaf?" Bianca asks, "Defiantly not, Kabuto needs more training before I can use him in a gym battle" Ash says (**Which is a pretty smart thing because Kabuto in a game would probably be at level 20 right now**).

"So what Pokemon are you gonna use against Leaf?" Bianca asks and inside of the Pokemon Center Nurse Joy who had just gotten up hears Bianca's words (**Don't ask me how she can hear them from inside the center**) and her eyes instantly widen and she runs right out of the Pokemon Center and over to Ash and Bianca who both take notice to her presence and Joy grabs Ash by the shoulders and shakes him around.

"YOU'RE GOING TO CHALLENGE LEAF TO A REMATCH!" Joy says in a loud tone of voice so loud that the entire city can probably hear her voice and releases her grip on Ash and stares at him "Ugh…yeah" Ash says and Nurse Joy groans "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CHALLENGE HER IN THE FIRST PLACE AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED, CAN'T YOU LISTEN TO GOOD ADVICE WHEN IT'S GIVEN TO YOU?" Joy asks once again in a loud tone of voice.

"Look Nurse Jenny, no that's not right…Jill no…Jamie…no…Jane…wait no that's not right either…of wait Joy! Listen, Ash is not backing down from battling and beating that cocky girl Leaf!" Bianca says since she doesn't like Leaf in the slightest as shown in Ash's first battle with the arrogant Commerce City Gym Leader.

"YOU LISTEN! Leaf hasn't lost one battle against any trainer who challenged her! Trust me you should just go to another gym somewhere else at least then you'd have a chance" Joy says "Well you listen! Ash isn't backing down from this! Someone has to stand up and beat Leaf into the ground, and before she reaches a hundred victories!" Bianca says (**You can tell she is going to be supportive of Ash throughout the story**).

"Bianca's right! No way am I backing down from this!" Ash says his spirit more pumped then ever thanks to Bianca's words.

Nurse Joy frowns from what Bianca and Ash had just said to her and stomps her foot down on the ground in anger "FINE! But don't you expect me to treat your Pokémon's injuries again after Leaf defeats you again!" Joy yells and then slams her foot down on the ground in anger again and storms off back into the Pokemon Center.

"Hey…. Ash what was all that about?" May asks yawning a bit having just woken up just a few minutes ago "Yeah, why was Nurse Joy yelling at you?" Dawn asks having heard Joy yelling at Ash (**But of course** **half of the city could probably hear her with a voice that loud Dawn**).

"Bianca mentioned I'm going to have a rematch with Leaf and she flipped out" Ash says recounting what just happened "She also said she won't heal Ash's Pokemon again if Leaf beats him in the rematch but she sounded like she really thought he's gonna lose" Bianca says adding more to the conversation they are having.

"I need to start training hard if I'm gonna beat Leaf guys" Ash says "Yeah and you have to beat her before she fights her hundredth challenger!" Bianca says "Why?" Dawn asks.

"Because Dawn, then Leaf will be completely humiliated in front of the city!" Bianca says revealing her reason why she thinks Ash should challenge Leaf to a rematch battle when she reaches up to a hundred challengers.

"When does the Gym open anyway?" May asks "Around ten so that means we've got two hours to train" Max says having looked up the time when the Gym opens "Then lets get started...in a minute" Ash says and then walks into the Pokemon Center "Ash what are you doing?" Bianca asks, "I need to call someone" Ash says and goes inside the Pokemon Center.

A few moments later after calling whomever it is he did Ash comes out of the Pokemon Center "So whom did you call anyway Ash?" Bianca asks, "I called up for a Pokemon that's in training" Ash says revealing why he was calling someone in the Pokemon Center.

"Who?" May asks wondering which Pokemon Ash has called for "A Pokemon who might be able to beat Leaf" Ash says "Wait what about Zekrom?" Dawn asks remembering Ash has recently captured the legendary deep dark Pokemon of Unova.

"I'm only going to use Zekrom as a reserve Pokemon, like a last resort kind of thing, plus I want to train with some of my other Pokemon" Ash explains (**Which seems like a good idea because you don't want the rest of your Pokemon to be low leveled**).

Bianca then begins to get impatient and slams her foot on the ground "Come on guys! We have to start training right now if you're gonna beat Leaf Ash!" Bianca says showing she wants Ash to defeat Leaf pretty badly (**But to be honest who could really blame her?**).

A few moments later Dawn is on one side of the outside battlefield with her Togekiss who stands gracefully as always and on Ash's side of the battlefield is Ash with his newly captured Zorua, which he captured while him and the gang were in Castelia City while in the Unova region.

"Alright! Togekiss use Aura Sphere!" Dawn says and Togekiss puts both of her wings together and fires multiple light blue balls of energy from the front of her mouth at Zorua "Alright! Zorua dodge it!" Ash says and the Tricky Fox Pokemon dodges the Aura sphere attack and then without Ash even so much as giving it a command uses its illusion ability and turns into a Togekiss itself and chuckles "What was that?" Bianca asks not knowing what Zorua just did and Bianca pulls out Ash's Pokedex, which Ash has allowed her to borrow to learn more about Zorua's special ability.

"_**Illusion is a special ability which allows the **__**user to change its shape into a human or Pokémon. It can also create illusions, which can even fool cameras. The only known Pokemon to be able to use this ability is Zorua and its evolved form Zoroark**_"

"Okay…Zorua use Night Daze!" Ash says and Zorua reverts back to its original form and its eyes glow light blue and it raises its front two paws into the air and its body then becomes surrounded in a crimson aura and then Zorua brings its paws down to the ground and a pink and crimson force-field of energy appears around Zorua's body and expands outwards throughout the whole battlefield.

"Togekiss dodge it!" Dawn says and the Jubilee Pokemon flies up into the air dodging Zorua's Night Daze attack "Now use Aura Sphere!" Dawn says and Togekiss who is in the air puts both of her wings together and then fires a light blue sphere of energy sending it right at Zorua.

"Zorua, quick! Dodge it!" Ash says and Zorua jumps out of the way before the Aura Sphere can make contact with it "Good! Now jump up and use scratch!" Ash says and Zorua jumps in the air and the crimson part of one of Zorua's paws glows light blue and hits Togekiss with it and then jumps back down to the ground.

"Togekiss use Air slash!" Dawn says and Togekiss lifts up one wing and it glows light blue and then swings it releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wing sending straight at Zorua "Zorua, Quick! Dodge 'em!" Ash says and Zorua begins to dodge the Air slash attacks, which are being fired at it by Dawn's Togekiss but the last one manages to hit Zorua, which flips the Tricky Fox Pokemon right off the battlefield.

Zorua then gets up looking even more determined to win "Zorua use Shadow Ball!" Ash says and then Zorua at its trainer's command opens up its mouth and forms a sphere of black and purple energy with black static around it and fires it right at Togekiss.

"Togekiss use Protect!" Dawn says and Togekiss folds up both of her wings and a turquoise energy shield forms around her body and Zorua's shadow ball attack hits the shield and does nothing and Zorua frowns at this and its eyes glow blue and Togekiss becomes outlined in light blue briefly and Zorua smiles a bit evilly.

"Hey? What did Zorua just do?" Bianca asks.

"Zorua use Shadow Ball again!" Ash says and Zorua once again opens up its mouth and forms a sphere of black and purple energy with black static around it and fires it right at Togekiss.

"Togekiss! Quick! Use Protect again!" Dawn says and Togekiss prepares to use Protect again but surprisingly nothing happens at all and Zorua's shadow ball attack strikes Togekiss and she falls right down on to the ground below and Togekiss gets up but it seems to be getting tired.

"Oh I get it! Zorua used disable!" Max says realizing what move Zorua used on Togekiss "Disable?" Bianca asks and then pulls out Ash's Pokedex to check what the move is which Zorua just used.

"_**Disable is a normal type move which will stop the user's opponent from using the same move they used again**_"

"Whoa! I didn't know Zorua knew that!" Ash says astonished by the move that Zorua just used (**It can be a very useful move most of the time**).

"Alright lets see what else Zorua can do! Togekiss use Sky attack!" Dawn says and Togekiss' body becomes surrounded by a pure white aura and she flies right towards Zorua and as she does, a white trail of energy is left behind her.

Zorua using its illusion ability transforms into a Togekiss itself and flies up into the air just when Dawn's Togekiss comes down and crashes right into the ground where Zorua was and Zorua switches back to its own form and fires a shadow ball attack where Togekiss is.

"Togekiss!" Dawn says and the dust clears around Togekiss and it shows the Jubilee Pokemon has fainted with swirls in her eyes.

"Zorua! That was great!" Ash says impressed by Zorua's battle with Dawn's Togekiss and Dawn then recalls the fainted Jubilee Pokemon back to her Poke ball "Thanks Togekiss, you really helped Zorua train" Dawn says.

Soon the group then goes into to the Pokemon Center to get Togekiss healed up and the Nurse Joy inside turns to see them and frowns "You're still going to challenge Leaf aren't you?" Joy asks in a frustrated tone of voice.

"I'm not backing down from this, someone has to beat her and its gonna be me" Ash says determined to battle Leaf and defeat her (**Which ****NEEDS**** to happen**) "Could you heal up my Togekiss Nurse Joy, me and Ash were training for his rematch?" Dawn asks and Nurse Joy frowning takes Togekiss' Poke ball and walks off to have the Jubilee Pokemon health fully restored.

"So who are you going to use this time?" May asks "I'm thinking of using Zorua" Ash says "That might be a good idea, Zorua's ability illusion might confuse Leaf's Pokemon" Max says having studied the move a bit since he heard about it.

"Hey! I got an idea! Why not use Latias?" Dawn asks remembering Ash captured the Eon Pokemon two days ago in Alto Mare "That won't happen Dawn" Bianca says "What? Why not?" Dawn asks, "Latias doesn't really like to fight very much, she's a pacifist" Bianca explains revealing why Latias is not a good choice to use in a Pokemon battle "Oh I get it" Dawn says.

"Actually know that I think about it, I know who I'm gonna use besides Zorua" Ash says and a roar can be heard outside in the distance and the group hears it "Where'd that come from?" Bianca asks and Ash smiles "Outside, it's the Pokemon I called for" Ash says and the group goes outside to see what's out there and they look up in the air to see that the Pokemon Ash called for is his Charizard.

"Hey! It's your Charizard!" May says recognizing the flame Pokemon and Bianca astonished by this pulls out Ash's Pokedex to check for data on Charizard.

"_**Charizard the Flame Pokémon. Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything, even boulders**_**. Its wings can carry it close to an altitude of ****4,600 feet****.**"

Charizard then flies on to the ground and roars once again "Charizard! Great to see you buddy!" Ash says since he hasn't seen Charizard since his battle with the Pyramid King Brandon over four years ago (**You'd think he'd visit him since he's taken a year off from traveling**).

"Why didn't Professor Oak just send him over in a Poke ball instead of having him fly here?" Bianca asks, "Charizard doesn't stay at Professor Oak's lab Bianca, he stays in the Johto region in a place called Charicific Valley it's a place where Charizard train and get stronger" Ash explains.

"So how long has Charizard been there for?" Dawn asks, "About five years, he's learned a lot of new attacks there and he might be just the Pokemon who can beat Leaf's" Ash explains and suddenly the group see's a trainer run into the Pokemon Center.

"Looks like Leaf just fought her ninety-ninth trainer" Dawn says "Then I have to challenge her before someone else does" Ash says and goes into the Pokemon Center to swap around the Pokemon that are currently in his party for his battle with Leaf.

Once he is finished Ash comes out of the Pokemon having changed the Pokemon (**Besides Pikachu, Charizard and Zorua**) in his party "You ready?" Bianca asks and Ash nods.

* * *

><p>The group then heads over to the Gym entrance where the referee opens the door "Whoa, you actually kept on your promise of coming back" the referee says having not expected Ash to come back for his rematch (<strong>He didn't mean it in a rude way by the way<strong>).

"Is Leaf in there?" Ash asks the referee walking into the Gym with the group "Yeah she's waiting patiently for her one hundredth challenger…she's not expecting you to come back" the referee explains and they reach the door into the battlefield where Leaf is and he opens it up.

"Leaf the challenger from yesterday is here!" the referee says "Yeah, which one?" Leaf asks seemingly uninterested looking at her nails "The second one" The referee answers and Leaf's eyes widen interested by this and Ash enters the battlefield while his friends sit on the benches.

"So, you actually worked up the nerve and came here" Leaf says, "Like I'm backing down from beating you" Ash says determined to beat the arrogant Gym Leader and Leaf laughs from Ash's comeback "Yeah right, like that's gonna happen" Leaf says and pulls out a Poke ball.

"You know what…I think this should be a five on five battle, just to see how bad some your other Pokemon must be and I can finally have my one hundredth victory!" Leaf says and laughs while Bianca sitting on the bench in the Gym groans getting angrier at Leaf's arrogance "_I am so close to strangling her right now!_" Bianca says to herself in her thoughts.

"The battle between Gym Leader Leaf and the Challenger Ash is about to begin it is a four on four battle and in addition only the challenger can…" "Will you shut it? He probably already knows all this!" Leaf says rudely interrupting the referee and he sighs from what Leaf just said to him and sits down (**Man she can be a bitch**).

Ash then pulls out a Poke ball and holds it up in the air "Gabite I choose you!" Ash says and throws the Poke ball into the air and the Cave Pokemon is unleashed from his Poke ball "Gabite!" he exclaims and Bianca pulls out Ash's Pokemon to see the data on this Pokemon.

"_**Gabite the Cave Pokemon and the evolved form of Gible. There is a long-held belief that medicine made from its scales will heal even incurable illnesses**_"

Leaf then smiles "I've got just the Pokemon to handle that, Bully I choose you!" Leaf says and throws a Poke ball in the air and the Pokemon unleashed from it is a Granbull, which Leaf has given the nickname "_**Bully**_".

"It's a Granbull!" Max says, "It sure looks mean" Dawn says, and Bianca pulls out Ash's Pokedex to check out the data on the Fairy Pokemon (**Why is it called the Fairy Pokemon? It looks nothing like a fairy**).

"_**Granbull the Fairy Pokemon. Granbull has a particularly well-developed lower jaw. The enormous fangs it has are heavy, causing the Pokémon to tip its head back for balance. Unless it is startled, it will not try to bite indiscriminately**_"

"Gabite use Rock Smash!" Ash says and one of Gabite's claws turns red-orange and runs over to strike Bully with it "Dodge it and use Ice Fang!" Leaf says and Bully jumps out of the way and bits down on Gabite's neck and white mist starts to seep out of its mouth and ice starts to form from his mouth and begins to expand around Gabite's body.

"Ah! Gabite use Flamethrower! Quick!" Ash says and The Cave Pokemon hits Bully with a beam of fire and pushes him of and melts the ice on him and Gabite jumps on to the ground but shutters a bit since his HP level was reduced a bit by Bully's ice fang attack.

"Gabite you okay?" Ash asks the Cave Pokemon and he nods still having enough strength in his body to fight "Bully use Bite!" Leaf says and the Fairy Pokemon at his trainer's command runs over to Gabite and goes to bite down on the Cave Pokemon but Gabite dodges Bully's advance "Gabite use Rock Smash!" Ash says and Gabite's claw turns red-orange and strikes the Fairy Pokemon, which reduces Bully's health level severely due to him being a Normal-Type Pokemon.

"Ah! Bully!" Leaf says "Alright, Gabite finish this up with Draco Meteor!" Ash says and Gabite's body glows orange and an orange sphere of light appears inside its chest and then the glow fades and a sphere of orange energy appears in front of Gabite's mouth and he fires the ball into the air and it explodes, releasing many orbs which rain down upon Bully and causes small explosions on the Fair Pokemon.

"Bully! Are you okay?" Leaf asks concerned for her Pokémon's health and the smoke clears around Bully showing him to have fainted from the Draco Meteor and the referee looks at this shocked "Granbull is unable to battle, the winner is Gabite!" the referee proclaims "_But that kid has a long to winning this battle_" the referee says in his thoughts.

Leaf a bit annoyed recalls Bully back to his Poke ball and kisses it then puts it away and looks straight at Ash "Look! That was total luck that you beat my Bully, it won't happen again!" Leaf says and pulls out another Poke ball.

"What Pokemon do you guys think Leaf is gonna next?" Dawn asks "I don't know but whoever it is it'll probably be as strong as her other Pokemon" Max says.

"Jiggly I choose you!" Leaf says and throws the Poke ball in the air and the Pokemon unleashed from it is Leaf's Jigglypuff who has the nickname "**Jiggly**" who twirls around upon being unleashed "Jigglypuff!" she exclaims upon being unleashed.

Bianca then pulls out Ash's Pokedex to check the data on the Balloon Pokemon.

"_**Jigglypuff the **__**Balloon Pokémon. When this Pokémon sings nothing can avoid falling asleep hearing a Jigglypuff song. The sound waves of its singing voice can match the brain waves of someone in a deep sleep**_"

"Gabite use Dragon Pulse!" Ash says and Gabite opens up his mouth and a turquoise sphere of energy appears in front of it and then fires the sphere right at Jiggly "Jiggly use Protect!" Leaf says and a bluish-green force field appears around Jiggly's body protecting it from Gabite's Dragon Pulse attack.

"What?" Ash asks "Pika?" Pikachu asks shocked by this.

"Now use Attract!" Leaf says and Jiggly opens up her arms and releases multiple yellow hearts from her body, which all hit Gabite and upon contact Gabite's eyes are replaced with pink hearts "Gabite!" Gabite says infatuated by Jiggly because of attract.

"Now that he's too busy goggling over you Jiggly, use DoubleSlap!" Leaf says and both of Jiggly's hands glow white and she begins to repeatedly slap Gabite with them "Now use Ice Beam!" Leaf says and Jiggly fires a beam of light blue energy, which severely reduces Gabite's HP level due to it being an ice-type move and Gabite falls to the ground fainted.

"Gabite is unable to battle the winner is Jigglypuff!" the referee proclaims.

"It looks like your Gabite just when too gaga over my Jiggly, that was his first mistake!" Leaf says and laughs at Ash, as does Jiggly "Gabite return" Ash says and recalls the fainted Cave Pokemon back to his Poke ball.

"You might as well just give up right now if the rest of your Pokemon are like Gabite then its no duh you're gonna lose" Leaf says (**How the hell did she become Gym Leader by the way?**) arrogantly already believing she is going to win this battle.

Ash then pulls out another Poke ball "Alright, Zorua I choose you!" Ash says and throws the Pokemon in the air and the Tricky Fox Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball "Zo-Zorua!" Zorua says upon being unleashed from its Poke ball.

Leaf is surprised by Zorua having never seen that kind of Pokemon before but then smirks "Oh please like that Pokemon is gonna beat me, in fact the only thing I see strong about it is that its cute, but to be frank not that cute" Leaf says rudely (**Wrong! Zorua is considered to be very adorable**).

"You haven't seen anything yet," Ash says and Zorua activates its illusion ability and turns into a Jigglypuff who is identical to Jiggly "What the? What did it just do?" Leaf asks not familiar with Zorua's special ability.

"Zorua use Night Daze!" Ash says and Zorua's eyes (**In Jigglypuff form**) glow light blue and it raises both of its arms into the air and its body becomes surrounded in a crimson aura and then Zorua (**In Jigglypuff form**) brings both of its hands down to the ground and a pink and crimson force field of energy appears around Zorua's body which rams into Jiggly sending her flying across the battlefield.

Jiggly lands on the ground and while a bit weakened by Night Daze manages to pick herself up and gives Zorua in its Jigglypuff illusion form an intimidating stare as does Leaf "Listen up! It doesn't matter what little magic tricks that Zorua or whatever it's called won't help you beat us!" Leaf says "Jig-Jigglypuff!" Jiggly says agreeing with her trainer.

Zorua then sheds its illusion disguise and gives a smirk of mischief "Jiggly use Attract!" Leaf says and Jiggly fires several hearts right at Zorua, which hit it and does nothing at all and Zorua just smiles at this.

"Attract didn't work on Zorua!" Dawn says, "Yeah but Gabite is a boy which makes Jigglypuff a girl," Max says, "Then that means Zorua is a girl!" Bianca says putting all the pieces together.

"Zorua use Shadow Ball!" Ash says and Zorua opens up her mouth and forms a sphere of black and purple energy with black static around and front of it and then fires it at Jiggly "Dodge it!" Leaf says and the Balloon Pokemon dodges the Ghost Type attack fired by Zorua.

"Now Jiggly use Tri-Attack!" Leaf says and a three-point pyramid forms around Jiggly's body and an orb of light forms at the tip of the pyramid and Jiggly then fires a beam from the orb at Zorua, which sends the Tricky Fox Pokemon flying.

Zorua then activates her illusion ability and changes into a Togekiss (**The only flying Pokemon she's probably seen by now**) and safely floats in the air and Leaf becomes a bit irritated by this and sneers "Jiggly use Ice beam!" Leaf says and Jiggly fires an ice beam attack in the air trying to hit Zorua (**In Togekiss form**) with it.

"Zorua use Shadow Ball!" Ash says and Zorua (**In Togekiss form**) opens up her mouth and fires a sphere of black and purple energy right at Jiggly, which sends the Balloon Pokemon flying across the battlefield and smacks right down on to the ground and faints.

"Jigglypuff is unable to battle the winner is Zorua!" the referee says.

Leaf then recalls Jiggly back to her Poke ball and kisses it "You did your best Jiggly get some rest" Leaf says and puts Jiggly's Poke ball away.

"So now Ash has four Pokemon left and Leaf only has three" Dawn says, "Come on Ash! You can beat her!" Bianca says wanting to give Ash some encouragement.

"I don't think so! Alright Zam, lets win this fight!" Leaf says and throws the Poke ball in the air and the Pokemon unleashed from it is an Alakazam, which has the nickname Leaf has given it "**Zam**".

"Alakazam!" It proclaims upon being unleashed and Bianca pulls out Ash's Pokedex to check the data on the Psi Pokemon.

"**Alakazam the ****Psi Pokémon. Alakazam's brain continually grows, infinitely multiplying brain cells. This amazing brain gives this Pokémon an astoundingly high IQ of 5,000. It has a thorough memory of everything that has occurred in the world**"

"That's a big mistake Leaf, Zorua's a dark type Pokemon" Ash says pointing out that Zam is at a type disadvantage since it is a Psychic type Pokemon while Zorua is a dark type "Ugh…yeah I know that…but that doesn't mean you'll win!" Leaf says (**She's lying just so you know**).

"Zorua use Dark Pulse!" Ash says and Zorua opens up her mouth and an orb of black and dark blue circles appears in front of it and then fires a beam of black and dark blue circles from the orb, which immediately hits Zam (**Zorua caught it by surprise)** sending the Psi Pokemon crashing into the wall on Leaf's side of the battlefield.

"Zam? Are you okay?" Leaf asks going over to where the Psi Pokemon is "Alakazam" Zam says and with some assistance from Leaf gets back on it feet and runs back over to where it was on the battlefield ready to continue its battle with Ash and Zorua.

"Don't think your gonna win all because you have a type advantage!" Leaf says to Ash and holds out her hand "Zam use ThunderPunch!" Leaf says and Zam's fist becomes surrounded by electrical sparks and runs over to punch Zorua but the Tricky Fox Pokemon jumps into the air dodging the attack.

"Zorua use Dark Pulse! Again!" Ash says and Zorua opens up her mouth and an orb of black and dark blue circles appears in front of it and then fires a beam of black and dark blue circles from the orb, which hits Zam right in the head blasting him right to the ground.

The dust clears around Zam and it shows that the Psi Pokemon has fainted with swirls in its eyes.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, the winner is Zorua!" The referee proclaims "I_t's starting to look like Leaf is going to lose, wonderful_" the referee says in his thoughts actually hoping Ash wins this battle (**Who could blame him?**).

Leaf then recalls Zam back to its Poke ball.

"Hey guys look at Leaf she looks like she's looks mad" Dawn says looking at Leaf's irritated expression "She's losing of course she's mad" Bianca says with a smile on her face and Leaf looks at them giving them an angry and intimidating stare.

"Hey! Remember our battle?" Ash asks "Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu says and this brings Leaf's attention back to them "Don't think all because you have two more Pokemon then me, means you'll win!" Leaf says and pulls out another Poke ball.

"Nido we have a fight to win!" Leaf says and throws a Poke ball in the air and the Pokemon unleashed is her Nidoqueen, which Leaf has given the nickname "**Nido**".

"Nidoqueen!" Nido exclaims upon being unleashed from her Poke ball.

"Alright Zorua use Dark Pulse!" Ash says and Zorua fires a beam of black and dark blue circles at Nido "Dodge it" Leaf says and Nido dodges the dark-type move and Ash, Pikachu and Zorua gasp from this "Now use Brick Break!" Leaf says and Nido runs over to Zorua and her arm glows white and she strikes the Tricky Fox Pokemon with it, which severely cuts her HP levels due to it being a fighting-type move.

"Now use Rock Smash!" Leaf says and Nido's arm glows white and she smashes Zorua with it sending her flying and she hits the ground and faints with swirls in her eyes.

"Zorua is unable to battle the winner is Nidoqueen!" the referee proclaims.

"Looks like you're down to just three Pokemon left, I can't wait to see how bad they fight!" Leaf says and Ash gets a bit angry by what Leaf just said to him and pulls out a Poke ball "Tauros I choose you!" Ash says and throws a Poke ball in the air and the Pokemon unleashed is Tauros (**This match up is familiar**) and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex curious about this one.

"_**Tauros the **__**Wild Bull Pokémon. This Pokémon is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for Tauros to battle, it will charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself**_"

"Nido use Brick Break!" Leaf says and Nido runs towards it with her arm glowing "Dodge it!" Ash says and Tauros runs out of the way before Nido can get him "Now use Double Team!" Ash says and Tauros' body glows white and splits into multiple copies of him.

"Nido? Nidoqueen?" Nido asks not being able to tell which one is the real Tauros "Now use Fissure!" Ash says and Tauros rattles the battlefield with his hooves, and then uses one of his hooves to slice open the ground with a white energy beam and Nido falls right into it and Leaf looks down to see if Nido is okay only to see Nido fainted (**It's a one hit K-O!**).

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle, the winner is Tauros!" the referee proclaims.

"_Yes! Looks like that stuck-up bitch won't be winning any battles today!_" Bianca says in her thoughts with a smile on her face (**Who knew she used such language?**).

Leaf then recalls Nido back to her Poke ball and pulls out a Poke ball and smiles at it "I know you can't be beat" Leaf says and holds the Poke ball up in the air "Blasty come out and teach these guys a lesson!" Leaf says and she throws the Poke ball in the air and the Pokemon unleashed from it is Leaf's Blastoise, which she has given the nickname of "**Blasty**" to.

"Blastoise!" he exclaims upon being unleashed and Bianca pulls out Ash's Pokedex to see the data on the Shellfish Pokemon.

"_**Blastoise the **__**Shellfish Pokémon. Blastoise has waterspouts that protrude from its shell. The waterspouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over **__**160 feet**_"

"Blasty here is my strongest Pokemon and no challenger has beaten it, so don't get your hopes up about winning this" Leaf says, "You shouldn't either, Tauros use Horn Attack!" Ash says and Tauros' horns glow white and charges at Blasty at high speed.

"Blasty dodge it!" Leaf says and Blasty dodges the horn attack and lands right behind Tauros "Now use Focus Blast!" Leaf says and Blasty puts his hands together and forms a light blue orb of energy and then raises his hands above his head and the orb grows as big as his own body and then throws the orb right at Tauros and the Wild Bull Pokemon is knocked into the wall and falls to the ground fainted (**It's a fighting type move and Blastoise is a pretty high leveled Pokemon**).

"Tauros is unable to battle the winner is Blastoise!" the referee proclaims.

Ash then recalls Tauros back to his Poke ball and puts it away and pulls out another "_I've only got two Pokemon left I'm able to use, lets hope one of them can beat Leaf_" Ash says to himself in his thoughts looking at the Poke ball "Alright Sceptile I choose you!" Ash says and throws the Poke ball in the air and the Forest Pokemon is unleashed from it.

"Sceptile!" The Forest Pokemon exclaims after being unleashed and Bianca pulls out Ash's Pokedex.

"_**Sceptile the Forest Pokemon. I**__**t agilely leaps about the jungle and uses the sharp leaves on its arms to strike its prey**_"

"Oh so all because it's a grass type means it will win I don't think so!" Leaf says (**She's trying to hide her fear of losing this battle with him by talking like that**).

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!" Ash says and the four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glow light green and form into two and Sceptile then goes to slice Blasty with it "Blasty use Ice beam!" Leaf says and Blasty hits Sceptile with multiple light blue beams of energy which freezes Sceptile up and the frozen Forest Pokemon falls to the ground and the ice shatters around it and Sceptile faints (**I didn't even give him a chance**).

"Sceptile is unable to battle the winner is Blastoise!" the referee proclaims.

"Looks like you've got just one Pokemon left, you could always use that Pikachu on your shoulder, but I doubt it can beat my Blasty" Leaf says and Ash pulls out the Poke ball containing his last usable Pokemon more determined then ever to win this battle against Leaf.

"I know it's been a long time old buddy, but I need your help…so Charizard I choose you!" Ash says and throws the Poke ball in the air and in an instant Charizard is unleashed from the Poke ball and the Flame Pokemon lets out a mighty roar.

Leaf then breaks out into laughter as does Blasty "If you actually believe that a fire type Pokemon can beat a water type one, then you're even dumber then I thought" Leaf says "We'll see about that, Charizard use DragonBreath!" Ash says and Charizard fires a transparent beam of energy from its mouth at Blasty.

"Blasty use Protect!" Leaf says and at his trainer's commands a light blue-green veil of energy forms around Blasty, which protects it from Charizard's DragonBreath attack "Now use Hydro Cannon!" Leaf says and Blasty fires two powerful orbs of water from its cannons.

"Quick Charizard dodge it!" Ash says and Charizard flies out of the way of the Hydro Cannon and nearly gets hit while flying "Blasty use Brine!" Leaf says and Blasty fires a blast of powerful stream of water, which is heading straight for Charizard in the air.

"Charizard dodge it and use Dragon Rage!" Ash says and Charizard opens its mouth and forms a light blue orb of energy inside of its mouth and then fires a beam of energy from the orb at Blasty, which sends the Shellfish Pokemon crashing into the wall but doesn't make him faint and pulls himself out.

"Blasty use Water Pulse!" Leaf says and Blasty opens up his mouth and a light blue orb of energy and launches the orb at Charizard in the air "Quick dodge it!" Ash says and Charizard does just this but the Water Pulse hits him and the Flame Pokemon falls to the ground.

"Charizard are you okay?" Ash asks and Charizard struggles to get up but does it never the less "Great, alright use SmokeScreen!" Ash says and Charizard unleashes a thick black smoke from its mouth around Blasty and Leaf.

"Since we does Charizard know that move?" May asks not remembering the Flame Pokemon ever using that move (**Well you've only seen him use Charizard like twice so you don't know a lot of his moves**) "Charizard must have learned it in Charicific Valley" Max theorizes (**Which is true by the way**).

Leaf coughs while the Smokescreen fog "Blasty can you see anything?" Leaf asks and Blasty is shown to able to see anything threw the thick black fog and Charizard flies in towards him while he is confused "Now! Charizard use ThunderPunch!" Ash says and Charizard's fist becomes surrounded by yellow electricity and Charizard punches Blasty right in the stomach severely reducing the Shellfish Pokémon's HP due to ThunderPunch being an electric type move.

"Now use Steel Wing!" Ash says and both of Charizard's wings glow white and strikes Blasty with both of them "Now use DragonBreath!" Ash says and Charizard fires a transparent beam of energy with white rings around it from its mouth right into Blasty (**I'm having blast this one alright**).

"Now finish it up with another ThunderPunch!" Ash says and Charizard's hand once again becomes surrounded by yellow electricity and punches Blasty once again right in the stomach sending him flying right and slamming right into the wall on Leaf's side of the battlefield and fog clears around them and Blasty falls to the ground fainted.

The referee see's this and his eyes widen in surprise "Blastoise is unable to battle the winner is Charizard! The victory goes to Ash!" the referee proclaims (**Applause should be heard right now**).

"Ash did it!" Max says.

Charizard then lets out a big roar in victory feeling proud of itself.

Leaf then recalls the fainted Blasty and gives Ash an angry and irritated look "Just a sec" Leaf says and goes somewhere to get something.

Bianca then runs down from her seat to where Ash is and hugs him "You beat her! Did you see the look on her face?" Bianca asks finding much joy in Leaf's defeat and suddenly a sharp dark green Leaf shaped badge is thrown at Ash's head, which catches in his hand.

"There, it's the Miracle Badge, its yours now get out" Leaf says in a rude tone of voice and walks away obviously not happy at all with her first loss as a Gym leader and her broken record.

"Well someone is a sore loser" Bianca says out loud and Leaf turns around and stares at her but then loses interest and just walks off.

* * *

><p>The group then goes back to the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy see's Ash approach the counter "I told you I'm not treating your Pokemon" Nurse Joy says thinking Ash has been defeated by Leaf and Ash then pulls out the Miracle Badge and shows it to Nurse Joy who is surprised by that.<p>

"I'll get to treating your Pokemon right away" Nurse Joy says and takes Ash's Poke balls to treat the Pokemon inside.

Soon after treating Ash's Pokemon Nurse Joy gives Bianca her own Pokedex to collect data about the Pokemon she might encounter and about six poke balls so that she can start capturing her own Pokemon "Thank you Nurse Jane…I mean Joy" Bianca says "Your welcome" Nurse Joy says and walks off.

"Now I'll be able to catch my own Pokemon this is so exciting!" Bianca says "I know trust me it will be a lot of fun!" Ash says.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ash's Fourth Kanto Region Gym Badge obtained our hero simply needs four more to compete in the Indigo Plataea and now Bianca will be able to capture her own Pokemon. What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out next time.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Outside of Commerce City two Butterfree fly together one is a normal colored one with a yellow scarf around (<strong>Guess who?<strong>) and the other one has an unusual color and it's not a Shiny Butterfree but rather a Pink Butterfree and unknown to them Hunter J is watching them from inside her cloaked airship.

"Sir we've spotted two Butterfree in the air" one of henchmen says "And why are you telling me this?" J asks, "Well…one of them isn't the color of a normal Butterfree" the henchman says "What? A shiny Butterfree?" J asks "No…not a shiny one…a pink one" the henchman says showing J the live feed of the pink and normal colored Butterfree flying together and J smiles at this.

"I'm sure someone will pay a lot for a Butterfree of that color" J says planning to make the Pink Butterfree her next target.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 36 of the story and I've finally updated after 40 days of radio silence. **

**Also if reviewer ashds is reading this, I'm using the idea you gave me several months ago in the next chapter. **

**Also for the following reviewers who guessed Charizard would appear:**

**Guest**

**Jake**

**ChipmunkRaccoon**

**Darkflamedragon19**

**Neros Urameshi**

**Ashds**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985 **

**You were right, good for you. **

**Here is a story by the way I plan to make in the near future.**

**A sequel to my Spirited Away-Pokemon crossover, which I made last December, which will be featuring Ash and the gang. **

**Also recently I've made a Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind crossover so if you want to read and review it (Please) go on to my profile and look it up. **

**Also I'm having a poll on my profile on which out of the starter Pokemon from Generations I & II should be Bianca's starter Pokemon so if you want to vote on it go on to my profile and do so.**

**I'll update as soon as I can (Until I update I will not shave and I'm already pretty fuzzy). Gotta catch 'em all!**


	37. Butterfree rescue!

**Okay we are up to Chapter 37 in Pokemon: Try it again Ash! Kanto. Last chapter featured a short flashback introduction going back five years before the events of the story involving Anthony going to the Battle Arena and asking to be trained in martial arts by Greta along with Ash's rematch against Leaf. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Just so you guys know Commerce City is the setting of the Season 9 episode "Curbing the Crimson Tide!" and why the Nurse Joy there didn't recognize Ash I have no idea. That was a mistake and I'm sorry (Lets just assume she doesn't remember him after at least four years).**

**Also Anthony's voice actor is Christian Bale. **

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-Battle Arena-Five Years ago.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Anthony has been training with Greta at the Battle Arena for over six months now and has pretty much mastered the art of karate but since he began training Anthony has developed serious anger issues stemming from his father's death 15 months ago and has attacked and injured several students who have said something to him that in anyway little or big offends him which has forced Greta to have to confront Anthony on this issue.<em>

"_Anthony we need to talk" Greta says approaching Anthony who is observing a stack of wood "What is it now?" Anthony asks in an uninterested tone of voice and then breaks all the wood in half with no difficulty or signs of pain (__**He feels it he just doesn't show it**__) "What do you think? You broke Nathan's arm!" Greta says._

"_He was being arrogant, he said I was too young to know all this" Anthony says giving his excuse for doing what he did "That in absolutely no way excuses what you did Anthony, this is the sixth time you've done this!" Greta says (__**Whoa he was rough when he was 13**__)._

"_What's your point exactly, Greta?" Anthony asks "My point? Anthony you have a serious anger problem that you need to under control!" Greta says with a serious and slightly aggravated tone of voice "And how do you suggest I do that?" Anthony asks._

"_I don't know, but you can't stay here if you're going to keep acting like this!" Greta says, "What are you saying?" Anthony asks this getting his attention and interest "I'm saying…Anthony, because of your behavior I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Greta says._

"_So I'm expelled is that it?" Anthony asks, "I'm…afraid yes Anthony" Greta says with some guilt in her voice not really wanting to say this "Fine" Anthony says "I'll grab my things and be gone by sundown" Anthony says feeling he has learned enough from the Battle Arena and walks off to gather his things and leave._

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback-Commerce City-Current time <strong>

* * *

><p>In the airs outside of Commerce City the beautiful morning sun rises and the normal colored Butterfree with the yellow scarf and the Pink one fly peacefully threw the air without a single care in the world when suddenly Hunter J's airship de-cloaks right in front of them (<strong>That could ruin anybody's day<strong>).

The two then take notice of this and are startled by this and suddenly dozens of Golbat and Crobat pour out of the airship and surround the two Butterfly Pokemon "Free-Free!" the Pink Butterfree says to the normal colored one obviously as scared as the normal colored one is.

The Golbats and Crobats all then use a Supersonic to try and confuse them but the normal colored Butterfree uses Protect and shields himself and the Pink Butterfree from the Normal-type attack.

J is watching all of this from inside of the airship "We need to capture that Butterfree before it escapes" J says and gets up from her command chair "Where are you going sir?" one of J's henchman asks "I'm going capture that Butterfree myself" J says and heads out of the command deck.

The Golbat and Crobat (**On Hunter J's orders**) return to the airship and normal colored Butterfree stops using protect feeling safe now (**That wasn't a good idea Butterfree**) and Hunter J who is riding her Salamence appears right in front of them.

"Stay still and there won't have to be any trouble" J says and prepares her arm cannon to fire at the pink Butterfree but the normal colored Butterfree uses a Whirlwind attack on J and her Salamence which blows them away and they are sent flying threw the air but they manage to regain altitude.

"You pesky little insect, I'll take care of you! Salamence use Hyper Beam!" J says and Salamence opens up its mouth and forms a white orb of energy with a pale pink center in front of it and then fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it, which hits the normal colored Butterfree separating it from the Pink one.

Hunter J then aims her cannon at the pink Butterfree and fires, which turns it into stone and is placed inside of a case and it flies right into her hands and she smiles and the normal colored Butterfree injured from Salamence's hyper beam simply drifts threw the wind down into the city while Hunter J, Salamence and the Pink Butterfree return to the ship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After defeating the arrogant Commerce City Gym Leader Leaf and earning his 4<strong>__**th**__** badge Ash is about to encounter a Pokemon who he has not seen in a long time…**_

* * *

><p>Ash is currently peacefully eating his Breakfast, which is a bowl of cereal in the lounge of the Pokemon Center with Bianca (<strong>She has her own bowl by the way<strong>) "Its like they say Ash, victory is sweetest when you've known defeat" Bianca says (**Well said Malcolm S. Forbes, well said**) referencing Ash's victory in his rematch battle against the arrogant Gym Leader Leaf yesterday and his defeat the day before that.

"Yeah that's for sure," Ash says agreeing with her on that subject "Hey! You! There you are!" a familiar voice calls out and Ash and Bianca look across the lounge to see the person who said that is none other then Burgundy "Burgundy?!" Ash asks shocked "Pika-Pi?!" Pikachu asks also shocked.

Burgundy then runs over to where Ash, Pikachu and Bianca are and gets right up into Ash's face "So you actually thought you could escape me didn't you?" Burgundy asks, "I didn't think you'd follow me all the way here to Kanto!" Ash says a bit creped out by Burgundy who followed him from the far away Unova region to the Kanto region.

"Well you were wrong! I'll follow you anywhere to get revenge!" Burgundy says, "Wait…who are you exactly?" Bianca asks having not met Burgundy (**Which was a good thing**) and Burgundy turns her head in Bianca's direction and runs over to her and gets in her face (**You shouldn't have said anything Bianca**).

"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU IN THE SLIGHTEST! SO JUST BACK OFF!" Burgundy says yelling right in Bianca's face "Ugh…my name is Bianca by the way" Bianca says a bit nervously "Well…for your information my name is Burgundy" Burgundy says introducing herself to Bianca right after yelling at her (**At least she's trying to be a little classy**).

"As for you, I've been following you for weeks now every since you defeated me and I swore revenge against you, I was even on the same plane as you when you came back here for Kanto!" Burgundy explains "Okay…that's pretty creepy" Ash says (**Which is an understatement Ash, because that is extremely creepy**).

"Why do you even want revenge against Ash anyway?" Bianca asks "I want revenge because he didn't just defeat but before that he had the nerve to insult my skills as a Pokemon Connaisseuse" Burgundy explains "What did he say?" Bianca asks, "I'll tell you what he said!" Burgundy says.

* * *

><p><strong>Burgundy Fantasy.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Burgundy is holding on to her fainted Samurott while in a spotlight in a darkness with a giant Ash, Pikachu and shiny Purrloin who are surrounded by a dark aura watching over them "Your Pokemon are the weakest weaklings I have ever seen and the only thing that's weaker is your skills as a Pokemon Connaisseuse! You will never become an S-Class Connaisseuse now go run off and come back so I can beat you right down into the ground again! MWAHAHAHA!" Ash says laughing manically as does Pikachu.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>End Fantasy.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I didn't say it like that!" Ash says, "Well…It was close enough!" Burgundy says, (<strong>Man she can really exaggerate things<strong>) "You sound like you're exaggerating everything Ash said to you" Bianca says and Bianca frowns and looks straight into Bianca's eyes.

"Alright let me repeat what I just told you a moment ago…THIS ISN'T ANY OF YOUR BUISNESS, SO BACK OFF!" Burgundy says to Bianca aggressively and Bianca places her hand on Burgundy's face and then pushes her out of her face and Burgundy lands right on the couch.

Burgundy then looks at Bianca and scowls at her "Chienne! How dare you push me?" Burgundy asks (**To find out what she said in French go on Google translate and find out**) Bianca with obvious rage in both her eyes and voice.

Suddenly someone puts a hand on Burgundy's shoulder and she shudders at this "Excuse miss, but I would appreciate it if you didn't harass my friends" the person behind Burgundy says and Burgundy screams out of surprise and she turns to see the person behind her is Ash's new friend Anthony Jenny.

"Anthony?" Ash asks, "Look sir, this doesn't really concern you" Burgundy says, (**At least she's trying to be polite**) "Miss, I couldn't agree more with you…" Anthony says and puts his hands on her shoulders and moves Burgundy to the exit "So I believe it would be in everyone's best interests for you to leave" Anthony says and pushes her threw and the door closes.

"Whoa, that's actually a great way to deal with her" Ash says pretty impressed by the way Anthony dealt with Burgundy "So from what I heard she wants revenge against her for insulting her skills as a Pokemon Connaisseuse" Anthony says recounting what he had heard while eavesdropping on the Ash, Bianca and Burgundy.

"Yeah that about sums it up," Ash says "Pika-pi…" Pikachu says.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere else in Commerce City (<strong>But not too far from the Pokemon Center<strong>) May, Dawn and Max are walking threw the streets looking around the city "So May, where are we going anyway?" Dawn asks May since the coordinator from Hoenn hasn't told them where they're going in Commerce City.

"I thought since we're here in Commerce, we could visit a friend of mine here" May explains "Butter...Butterfree…" a weak voice says and the three turn their heads to see the normal colored Butterfree with the yellow scarf laying on the ground injured after its fight with Hunter J and her Salamence.

"Hey look! It's a Butterfree!" Dawn says, "It looks like its hurt!" May says (**Whoa, what gave it away May?**) "We better get it to the Pokemon Center quick" Max says and they go over and pick the injured Butterfree off the ground and turn around and begin running back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>"While I was in Unova, I had seen a few Connaisseuse shops but I never had my Pokemon evaluated by one" Anthony says having a conversation with Ash and Bianca in the Pokemon Center lounge "You should never ask Burgundy to evaluate your Pokemon she won't get a single thing right" Ash says.<p>

"I'll keep that in mind" Anthony says.

* * *

><p>Outside the Pokemon Center Burgundy is sitting on a bench "Who does that guy think he is, pushing me out the door? If I could I would…" but before Burgundy could finish her sentence she looks to see May, Max and Dawn running for the Pokemon Center with the injured Butterfree in Dawn's arms and watches them run into the Pokemon Center.<p>

"Ash!" Max says "What is it guys?" Ash asks "Pika-Pikachu?" Pikachu asks, "We found a Butterfree on the ground and its hurt!" Dawn says and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex to check the data on this Pokemon.

"_**Butterfree the **__**Butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over **__**six miles**__** from its nest**_"

Ash comes over and looks at the injured Butterfree and notices the yellow scarf on its neck and gasps, as does Pikachu shocked by this.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Bianca asks "This Butterfree…its my Butterfree!" Ash says "Your Butterfree?" May asks since she hasn't heard Ash mention having a Butterfree at all "We need to get this Butterfree medical treatment now" Anthony says looking at how injured the Butterfly Pokemon is "Right" Ash says agreeing with him.

The group including Anthony hand Ash's injured Butterfree to the Nurse Joy who along with her Chansey begin to treat the Butterfly Pokémon's injuries and nurse it back to health "So Ash you said this Butterfree is yours, but why wasn't it with you?" Anthony asks finding that odd.

"Well you see, I released Butterfree over six years ago" Ash says "Really why?" Dawn asks "Well you see Butterfree was the first Pokemon I captured in the wild way back when I first started out as a Pokemon trainer when he was a Caterpie" Ash explains.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-Viridian Forest-Six years ago<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A flashback shows a 10-year-old Ash Ketchum in Viridian Forest staring down with a wild Caterpie "But capturing him was pretty easy to be honest" Ash explains and shows 10-year-old Ash throwing an empty Poke Ball at the Wild Caterpie which absorbs it and falls on the ground and wobbles several times then halts confirming its capture.<em>

_"Then he evolved into a Metapod the same day and then into a Butterfree not so long after" Ash explains showing more flashbacks of Caterpie covering himself in a string shot attack and evolving into a Metapod and then cracking open and evolving into a Butterfree. _

"_So why did you release it?" Anthony asks, "It was a season where Butterfree go to find a mate and mine did a Pink Butterfree" Ash explains showing a flashback of his Butterfree meeting the Pink one and the two flying off with Ash waving goodbye._

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback-Commerce City-Current Time<strong>

* * *

><p>"A pink Butterfree? That sounds unusual" Anthony says, "Wait Ash if this is your Butterfree, then where's the Pink one?" Dawn asks "Yeah and what happened to this one?" Max asks referring to the normal colored Butterfree's injuries sustained in the air.<p>

"I don't know…that's what worries me the most" Ash says feeling just as worried for his Butterfree's mate as he is of his Butterfree and he looks at his Butterfree who is getting medical treatment and suddenly Ash's eyes glow blue and blue aura surrounds his Butterfree and he suddenly see's Butterfree's memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory Flash.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The memory of Hunter J and her Salamence attacking Ash's Butterfree and his mate including Butterfree being hit by Salamence's hyper beam attack and losing altitude while the Pink Butterfree is turned to stone by J's cannon and placed in a case.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>End Memory. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Pokemon Hunter J!" Ash says "What about her?" Dawn asks, "She was the one who attacked Butterfree…and she has his mate!" Ash says recounting what he saw in Butterfree's memories to his friends.<p>

"Who's Hunter J? In fact what's a Pokemon Hunter?" Bianca asks, "A Pokemon Hunter is someone who captures wild and sometimes captured Pokemon and sells them on the Black Market" Anthony explains "How do you know all that?" May asks, "I'm from a police family, I know things like that" Anthony says, "That sounds awful!" Bianca says (**It is Bianca, it is**).

"J is a Pokemon Hunter me and Dawn ran into a couple times in the Sinnoh region, she once tried to steal Pikachu and she's one of the worst people I've ever met" Ash explains (**Which is true she is one of the ruthless villains in the anime**).

"Which means she plans to sell your Butterfree's mate and I can assume she can make a lot from it having an unusual color," Anthony says "Then we have to find her, before she gets away!" May says "That might be hard her ship can turn invisible so it's pretty hard to find" Ash says.

"We have to think of some way to find her soon Ash, if what you say is true we don't have much time" Anthony says, "What should we do?" Max asks open to suggestion "Wait guys! I've got an idea!" May says "What?" Max asks "We know someone who might be smart enough who lives here who could track down J's ship" May says "Who?" Dawn asks.

The group along with Anthony then quickly run threw Commerce City and they make their way to a large building where they knock on the door and a elderly man greets them and recognizes "Ah yes, I remember you people" the man says "We're here to see Luna, its really important" Ash says "Right this way" he says.

On the rooftop of the building a girl perhaps eleven years old who is wearing a pink dress and has red hair with two long ponytails is currently working on something on her laptop with a Scizor probably belonging to her is standing in the corner.

"Miss Luna, You have visitors," the man says revealing the girl's name to be "**Luna**".

The group then walks on to the rooftop after the man does and Luna see's May smiles and runs over and hugs her "Finally May! You're here to visit me!" Luna says since she has been waiting three or four years for May to visit her (**Took you long enough May**).

"Yeah Luna I am" May says, "Luna the reason we're here is that we really need your help" Ash says, "I'm all ears," Luna says "A Butterfree I know was captured by a Pokemon Hunter near here named J" Ash explains "Pardon me sir but did you say the one who captured this Butterfree was named J?" the butler asks.

"Yeah have you heard about her?" Ash says "Indeed I have" he says "I heard a Pokemon Hunter is someone who steals other people's Pokemon for money" Luna says "Correct you are my dear and Hunter J is one of the most ruthless her and her group of mercenary henchmen were responsible for several crimes in the Sinnoh region they disappeared for several years but recently have re-emerged" the butler explains giving Luna some information about J and her henchmen.

"The Butterfree she captured is a different color a pink one" Ash says "Which is a bad thing, a Pokemon with an unusual color can go for a high price on the black market" the butler says "We need you to help us find her ship it can turn invisible do you have anything that can find it?" Anthony asks, "Alright I'll help you…But I don't know when" Luna says.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asks, "It might take me awhile to make something that can track her…maybe a week or three" Luna says, "We don't have that much time Luna! We need to catch her before she gets away!" Ash says not willing to let Pokemon Hunter J escape with his Butterfree's mate.

"Wait guys! What if we baited Hunter J back into the city?" Max asks coming up with an idea "With what?" Luna asks and Max points at Scizor and Ash begins to get what he's saying "Oh I get what you're saying Max" Ash says "What?" Dawn asks.

"A talking Pokemon would probably be worth a ton to a Pokemon Hunter…which means…" Ash says and turns to Luna "Luna its time for Red Lightning to come back" Ash says and Luna smiles "Alright lets do it" Luna says.

In the middle of Commerce City cars are driving on the roads and people walking to wherever they are off to and suddenly a loud laugh is heard and the people on the street stop and look to the top of the building to see Luna's Scizor "**Red Lightning**" who is now covered in a red cloak.

"Looks its Red lightning!" a person down on the ground says; "Red Lightning is back!" another says.

"Indeed, it is I Red Lightning Commerce City, it has been awhile since the last time any of you have laid your weak eyes on me but nevertheless I have returned and I hear there is a Pokemon Hunter known as J out there who enjoys capturing rare and powerful Pokemon so if you are hearing this J come and get me…if you can!" Red Lightning says then laughs manically and jumps away.

Meanwhile inside of Hunter J's airship J having seen Red Lightning's challenge (**Maybe she has like a spy cam there or something**) and smiles "Challenge accepted Red Lightning" J says and the pilots of the ship change coarse back to Commerce City to search and capture Red Lightning.

"So you use the computer to talk threw the radio on your Scizor and make it appear that Red Lightning is talking that's…clever" Anthony says impressed by Luna's deception with Red Lighting (**Theatrical and Deception are powerful agents to the uninitiated**).

"Now all Red Lightning has to do is bait Hunter J out so we can put this tracker on her and follow her back to her ship" Luna explains and then gives Ash the tracking device she just made to track Hunter J "Yeah but we have to hurry, she'll be here soon" Ash says knowing how Hunter J works.

Somewhere else in Commerce City Red Lighting is jumping around building and lands in an alleyway "Red Lightning!" Hunter J calls out and she appears in the alleyway riding her Salamence "I see you have heard of me and you must be Pokemon Hunter J" Red Lighting (**Well really Luna threw the radio**) says.

"Yes I am, and you're coming with me" J says and points her cannon at Red Lightning and fires but Red Lighting dodges the shot and fires a Swift attack at Hunter J from its claw which hits her Salamence but doesn't really do that much damage to its health.

"Salamence, Dragon Pulse!" J says and Salamence opens its mouth and a turquoise sphere of energy appears in front of it and then fires the sphere at Red Lightning but he dodges the attack and suddenly May's Blaziken appears and one of Blaziken's feet glow metallic light blue and Kick's J's Salamence right in the face with great force.

Blaziken then lands right on the ground flawlessly and stares right at J and her Salamence "Blaziken!" it says ready to fight them "You defiantly look like a strong Pokemon…I suppose I'll be capturing you today too" J says and aims her cannon right at Blaziken but before she can fire a shot a Shadow Ball attack is fired Salamence catching it by surprise which causes J to fall off of Salamence and on to the ground below.

J then groans in anger and looks up to the top of the building above her to see the source of the shadow ball is Ash's Zorua along with Ash himself and Pikachu and sneers at him "I didn't expect to see you here!" J says both surprised and angered by Ash's sudden appearance.

"Neither did I" Ash says, "Let the Butterfree that you captured go right now!" Bianca says and J gets up from the ground "Do you actually think I'm going take orders from you? Salamence get rid of them with Flamethrower!" J says and Salamence sprays fire towards Ash, Bianca, Pikachu and Zorua but Ash's Charizard flies in the way and launches a DragonBreath attack which cuts threw Salamence's flamethrower and hits the Dragon Pokemon which is super-effective due to it being a dragon type attack and causes Salamence to crash into the ground.

"Please, your not even a worthy practice opponent then an actually one, weakling" Red Lighting says and laughs and soon J's Salamence rises from the ground after recovering from Charizard's DragonBreath attack fires a Hyper Beam attack at Red Lightning only for Red Lightning which explode on contact sending Red Lightning hitting the wall.

Hunter J then hops on top of her Salamence and it gains altitude but before the two can escape Ash (**While** **Hunter J isn't looking**) throws the tracking device Luna gave them on her back (**She doesn't even feel it**) as she and her Salamence fly off into the air.

"We did it! She's tagged she can't get away!" Ash says and Charizard flies underneath where and Ash recalls Zorua back to her Poke ball and him, Bianca and Pikachu hop on to Charizard and fly after the Pokemon Hunter while Blaziken and Red Lightning begin jumping buildings to get back to Luna's house.

Back at Luna's house in the yard Luna, Luna's butler, May, Max, Dawn and Anthony are monitoring J's tracker on Luna's computer and soon Red Lightning and May's Blaziken return to the yard "It seems the bait worked now all Ash has to do is find the Pink Butterfree and get out of J's airship" Anthony says.

"We should have gone with him, he only has six Pokemon with him and Bianca doesn't have any" Dawn says (**Whoa Ash didn't really think this plan all the way through and neither did I when writing this**) "I'm sure Ash will be fine, that Charizard is a strong one from what I've heard" Anthony says having confidence in Ash's abilities as a trainer.

"Yeah but still…" Dawn says, "I'll be right back guys," Anthony says heading for the door "Where are you going Anthony?" May asks, "I need to use the bathroom" Anthony says "Do you wish to have me show you where it is, sir?" Luna's butler asks "No thank you, I'm sure I'll find it eventually" Anthony says and goes inside.

Once inside Anthony unzips his backpack and inside his the armor pieces which the chest piece one has a Gligar shaped symbol on "Its time" Anthony says and begins the process of placing the armor on him (**You won't see it**).

Meanwhile up in the air Hunter J and her Salamence approach her airship and it turns visible and the two enter it and Charizard flies behind the ship and lands on top of it and Ash, Bianca and Pikachu hop off of him "Charizard use Flamethrower to melt a way in" Ash says and Charizard does just this and melts a whole big enough for him and Bianca to go threw and recalls him back to his Poke ball "Wait…Ash they'll know where here then!" Bianca says thinking the way Ash is doing things is reckless (**Which isn't too farfetched**).

"I don't care Bianca! If we don't stop J from getting away that Butterfree will get sold to some scumbag for money" Ash says "Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu says agreeing with Ash remembering his own capture by Hunter J years ago in Sinnoh and the two jump down the hole into the airship and Bianca sighs still thinking this is crazy but jumps down as well anyway.

In the command deck of the airship the alarms go off "What's happening?" J asks one of the pilots "There's been a security breach sir apparently on the lower decks" the pilot says and then shows a live feed of the lower decks on the big screen showing Ash, Bianca and Pikachu there.

J sneers at this and groans in frustration "Ketchum! But how did he find me?" J asks standing up "Sir…there's something on your back" one of the pilots says and J feels her back and pulls off the tracker and groans again "He put a tracker on me of course!" J says and throws the tracker to the ground.

Suddenly the live feed turns to static for some reason "What just happened?" J asks "I don't know, the cameras have all gone static for some reason nothing but the piloting controls are working" a pilot reports "Ketchum must have something that scrambled the systems!" J says (**You are so very wrong Hunter J**).

J then unleashes all of her Pokemon Salamence, Drapion, Ariados and a new Pokemon, which she must have captured while in the Unova region a Scolipede "Sir, are you going after him?" Pilot asks and J slaps him over the head "You idiot! What do you think I'm going to do?" she asks and leaves the deck with her Pokemon to go after Ash.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the ship in a dark room an explosion is triggered on the floor making a hole in it (**Big enough for a human being to climb threw**) which causes wind to begin to suck out of the ship but a dark figure climbs threw it along with a bat-like Pokemon and the figure pushes a crate on the whole stopping the sucking "Gligar-Gligar" the Pokemon says (**Guess who that Pokemon is everybody**).

"Their systems are scrambled Gligar, so it'll be much easier to locate and rescue the Butterfree" the figure says in a deep (**But not sounding like he has throat cancer**) voice and the two leave the room to search for the Pink Butterfree who is being held captive on the ship.

"Alright, if this is the same kind of ship she had three years ago, then the place she keeps Pokemon she catches isn't too far away," Ash says (**How he remembers this even I don't know and I'm the writer of this story**) and suddenly J's Salamence flies right in their way and growls at them.

"I told you they would find out we're here!" Bianca says and soon from behind them J's Scolipede, Ariados, Drapion and J herself join the mix "I must admit I'm impressed you were smart enough to plant a tracker on me but I'm even more impressed you knew how to scramble my systems" J says.

"Wait? What do you mean, I didn't do that I didn't even know that happened?" Ash asks, "Do you think I really care? I'm not going to just let you come aboard and steal something that's way too valuable to me?" Hunter J asks referring to the Pink Butterfree that she kidnapped.

"No way! I'm not letting hurt another Poke ball" Ash says and pulls out four other Poke balls and unleashes the Pokemon inside which are his Zorua, Gabite, Snorlax and Glalie (**Don't ask why he didn't unleash his Charizard**) and J smiles "You really thought I wouldn't come with just my Pokemon?" J asks and suddenly about ten of Hunter J's henchmen surround Ash, Bianca and Ash's Pokemon "This is going be a lot tougher then I thought it would" Ash says (**Man, Ash really didn't think this all the way through and apparently neither did I when I was writing this**).

Suddenly all of the lights in the area go off for some unknown reason "Hey, what happened to the lights?" one of Hunter J's henchmen asks in the darkness.

"AHHHHHHHH!" one of the henchmen screams and then goes silent "Who's screaming? What's happening?" another one of them asks "Does anyone have a flashlight?" another asks and one them turns out to have and turns it on only for the dark figure to grab him from behind and knocks him out with a single blow to the head.

"Sir someone else must be in here with…AHHHHHHH" one of J's henchmen screams and the sound of a knock out can be heard "Somebody get the flashlight he had! Before whoever this guy is gets us!" a henchmen says and one them fumbling around in the dark manages to get the flashlight and flashes it in the way of the dark figure and shows for a brief moment he is a man wearing black-violet armor with a Gligar-like symbol on his chest, cape and a cowl and pounces the henchmen then knocks him out and turns off the flashlight darkening the room once again.

"This is not good" a henchmen says and the sounds of punching, kicking and the faint sounds of bones breaking and the lights suddenly turn back on and shows the masked figure is gone and all of the henchmen are lying on the ground beaten down and unconscious.

"What just happened?" Bianca asks confused about what just happened (**Nobody blames you at all Bianca, I would be very confused too**) and Hunter J looks at her beaten henchmen and groans in anger "Come out you coward!" J says trying to get the masked figure to come back and finish what he started with her.

"Glalie use Ice beam!" Ash says and the Face Pokemon charges a light blue sphere of energy in between the horns on the top of its head and then fires light blue beams from the sphere "Salamence use flamethrower!" J says and Salamence releases a red-yellow stream of fire from its mouth, which collides with Glalie's ice beam, which manages to cut, threw the ice-type attack and hits Glalie and sends the Face Pokemon crashing right into the wall where it faints instantly.

"Glalie return" Ash says and recalls Glalie back to its Poke ball and pulls out another Poke ball "I'm not wasting my time fighting you J! I'm gonna spend it getting Butterfree out of here so Charizard I choose you!" Ash says and throws the Poke ball in the air and in an instant Charizard is unleashed from his Poke ball and lets out a mighty roar.

Ash then recalls the rest of his Pokemon (**Except Pikachu of course**) and him, Pikachu and Bianca hop on to Charizard and fly off to search for the Pink Butterfree wherever she is on the ship (**Like Ash said finding and rescuing the pink Butterfree is more important then fighting J**).

"Salamence after them!" J says and her riding on her Salamence flies after the four and her Pokemon follow her (**They just leave the beaten up and unconscious henchmen on the ground, nice**).

Ash, Bianca, Pikachu and Charizard then come to a door Charizard uses a flamethrower attack on it and burns a hole threw it (**They could have just opened it but it was probably locked**) and they go threw it and look to see the Pink Butterfree which J captured earlier in stone form inside of a case.

"This is what she does to Pokemon? This is Wrong!" Bianca says not liking the way J treats the Pokemon she captures (**You and me both**) "I know, lets just get Butterfree out of here" Ash says and then goes to the switch on the case and turns it down which unfreezes Butterfree and the case glass retracts and Butterfree flies above Ash, Bianca, Pikachu and Charizard.

"Free, free!" Pink Butterfree says happy that it is free from its confinement "Butterfree looks really happy!" Ash says, (**You would be too if you were freed from being turned to stone too Ash**) "Now lets get out of here before Hunter J catches up" Bianca says.

"Don't move!" Hunter J says and they look behind them to see J on top of her Salamence with her other Pokemon who are blocking the only exit from the room "You really think I'm going to listen to you J?" Ash asks "No but if you know what's good for you, you'll hand over the Butterfree and surrender" J says.

"He won't be doing that Pokemon Hunter J" a voice says over the intercom of the ship "What the hell? Who said that?" Hunter J asks "I am in complete control of this vessel now, your entire crew has been neutralized" the voice says and Hunter J activates her comlink "Does anyone read this?" Hunter J asks.

Somewhere else in the ship several of J's henchmen lie on the floor beaten and unconscious like the ones before (**Whoa he wasn't kidding**).

"No one is answering" J says "You have two options Hunter J, you and your Pokemon surrender peacefully and allow Ash, Bianca and the Pokemon you kidnapped to leave or I will pilot the ship into the city where the police will inevitably storm it and capture you all" the voice says telling Hunter J his demands (**You can already tell that he can be a badass**).

"Whoever you are I'm not surrendering to someone who thinks they can just walk into my ship and take it over," J says and she turns to Ash and Bianca "And I'm defiantly not letting you walk off with something that's worth something to me" J says.

"Fine, Charizard use DragonBreath!" Ash says and Charizard's eyes glow red and it fires a transparent beam of energy with white rings around it from its mouth which hits Salamence, which causes it to flip over and hit the wall, and pushes J off of Salamence.

"Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash says "PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu yells as he releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at J's Ariados, Drapion and Scolipede, which electrocutes them and they howl in pain and fall to the ground while not fainted but with reduced HP levels.

"Lets go!" Ash says and him, Bianca and Pikachu along with the pink Butterfree hop on to Charizard and fly out of the room and Hunter J picks herself up from the ground and growls in anger as the humans and Pokemon get away.

On the command deck the masked figure stands in the middle of the room with his Gligar next to him and soon Ash, Bianca, Pikachu, Charizard and Butterfree enter it and land behind him "Who is that?" Bianca asks and the masked man turns around and looks at them "I…have no idea" Ash says.

Suddenly a shot is fired but the group ducks before anyone is hit and the shot is revealed to be from Hunter J's cannon "So you're the one who took out my crew" Hunter J says and looks at the masked figure "I didn't expect you to be wearing something so…unusual" J says (**I bet people have worn stranger get-ups though**).

The Masked Figure does not respond to what J just said to him and simply holds up his wrist and fires over six projectiles from his gauntlet at Hunter J which hits both J's shoulder and both of her cheeks which cut them and causes her to bleed a little bit and groans in pain.

"You Bastard! Scolipede use Poison tail!" J says and Scolipede's tails glow purple and Scolipede goes to hit the masked man with it but he jumps out of the way and runs over to Scolipede and jumps on it from behind and grips its neck area and Scolipede's eyes widen in shock then falls to the ground.

"Ariados use String Shot!" J says and Ariados shoots multiple white strings from its mouth at the masked man and he holds out his gauntlet which the webs wrap around and he grabs hold of the string and reels Ariados in which causes the Long Leg Pokemon to be thrown right in his direction and punches it right in the face (**He is as bold in doing that as I was writing that**).

"Salamence use Flamethrower! Drapion use Poison sting!" J says and Salamence fires a spray of red-orange flames while Drapion opens its mouth and fires multiple purple darts from its mouth and both attacks are heading right for the masked figure.

"What are you doing? Get out of the way!" Bianca says but the masked man jumps out of the way of both attacks and begins running towards Hunter J who seeing him approaching her begins firing shots from her arm cannon to try and turn him to stone and stop him but he dodges every shot by ducking and moving a different way.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" J says but the masked man jumps up and tackles her off of Salamence and goes to punch her in the face but Drapion grabs him and restrains him and J smiles.

"Ash, we need to help that guy!" Bianca says, "You're right! Charizard use DragonBreath!" Ash says and Charizard's eyes glow red and he fires a transparent beam of energy with white rings around it from its mouth which hits Drapion right in the face and it releases the masked man from its grasp.

"I'm getting tired of fighting you…" J says and then looks at Ash and Bianca "I'll deal with you some other time" J says and recalls the rest of her Pokemon and hops back on to Salamence and fires a Dragon pulse attack on the wall and she escapes threw it.

"Ash, she's getting away!" Bianca says "It doesn't matter…she doesn't have Butterfree anymore" the masked man says feeling that it was more important that they saved the Pink Butterfree then capturing Hunter J.

"Who are you?" Ash asks and the masked figure stares at him right in the eyes "I'm Gligarman" the masked figure says revealing his name to be "**Gligarman**" (**Yeah I know it would've been more epic if it was said holding Hunter J by the collar**).

"Gligarman?" Ash asks remembering that name.

Gligarman then throws something at the windows which breaks them open and he walks over to the broken open window with his Gligar and jumps out the window and while falling threw the air and his cape turns into a glider and glides off into the city with his Gligar.

Ash, Bianca, Pikachu and Butterfree then get on to Charizard and fly out of the ship themselves while the ship's autopilot (**Which was set by Gligarman**) goes into the city where it will land so police can storm it and arrest the men on board (**I bet this will an interesting day for the cops**).

The group riding Charizard then land on the roof of Luna's house where May, Max, Dawn and Luna greet them "You guys made it back!" Dawn says, "Yeah and we found Butterfree!" Ash says and Butterfree flies happily over the rest of the group "Wow! It really is pink!" May says.

Anthony then comes back on the roof (**Guess where he was the whole time**) "Well did I miss anything?" Anthony asks, "Ash came back with the Butterfree!" Dawn says, "What took you so long anyway?" Luna asks a bit rudely "After I finished using the bathroom I got lost in the house I'm even surprised I managed to find my way back up here" Anthony explains giving his excuse for taking so long.

The group then goes back to the Pokemon Center where the Nurse Joy shows Ash's Butterfree has fully healed from his injuries and is happily reunited with his mate as the two fly around with each other in the air "They look so cute together!" Dawn says.

Ash's Butterfree and the Pink Butterfree go over to Ash and Bianca and fly in front of them "Butterfree…do you want to be with me again?" Ash asks and Butterfree nods in a "**Yes**" fashion "Free…free" Butterfree says "And you want to be my Pokemon?" Bianca asks and the Pink Butterfree does the same as her mate does.

"Okay" Ash says and pulls out an empty Poke ball as does Bianca and the two throw them at both Butterfrees which absorb them both and fall to the ground wobble and blink several times and halt and sparkles fly off them confirming their captures.

"Alright…I caught a Butterfree!" Bianca says striking a pose (**Whoa she's already doing the same thing everyone else does, she catches on quick**).

"Hey where did Anthony go?" Max asks noticing Anthony isn't there and neither is the Nurse Joy and they look to see in the distance Anthony is talking with the Nurse Joy and she giggles at whatever he just said to her.

"What's he doing?" Luna asks and they watch as Anthony walks out of the Pokemon center and Ash goes over to where Nurse Joy is "What did Anthony just say to you?" Ash asks "Oh nothing really…he just said I was the cutest girl he's met so far since he's been here and I gave him my phone number" Nurse Joy says and giggles.

"Okay…" Ash says.

"I can't believe it Ash my first Pokemon" Bianca says "Just you wait Bianca, there are plenty more out there to catch" Ash says.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ash's Butterfree back into his roster of Pokemon and his mate as the first addition to Bianca's our heroes continue their adventure. What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 37 and this plot was an idea given to me by reviewer ashds (Thanks for the idea!). We also have the debut of Anthony's superhero persona Gligarman who doesn't have throat cancer like Christine Bale's Batman.<strong>

**As you can see he puts on the persona of an eccentric womanizer to throw people off the scent of his identity.**

**Also here's a link to the trailer for the 16****th**** Pokemon movie titled ExtremeSpeed Genesect:** ** watch?v=u-S6mTUV-9w&list=WL28F4353C7CE71604**

**Also here's the link to the trailer of N's anime debut in Japan:**

** watch?feature=endscreen&v=mCHuSYQeKb4&list=WL28F4353C7CE71604&NR=1**

**Also if you haven't noticed I put a Howl's moving castle reference when Anthony was talking with Burgundy, guess why…**

**Also just so you know an arc I'll be doing is Ash trying to find out what happened to his father and Delia when asked will refuse to give him any details. I don't think its Giovanni by the way; I think that theory is stupid.**

**Also I'm having a poll of which Generation I or II starter Pokemon Bianca should catch if you want to go on my profile and vote.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all!**


	38. A good filler!

**Okay we are up to Chapter 38 in Pokemon: Try it again Ash! Kanto. Last chapter Pokemon Hunter J captured a Pink colored Butterfree who is the mate of Ash's Butterfree but was rescued by Ash, Bianca and the new Gligarman (Anthony Jenny) and both Butterfree were captured by Ash and Bianca. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's Recap:<strong>

_**After liberating the Pink Butterfree from Pokemon Hunter J, Ash and his friends continue their journey threw the Kanto region but unknown to them a new threat for them is rising who came from an old threat which they thought had been buried years ago…**_

* * *

><p>The assassin known as Guile Hideout stands on a rooftop in Commerce City with one of his Pokemon (<strong>Yes he does have some Pokemon<strong>) a Surskit by his side and he looks threw his binoculars to see Ash along with his friends Bianca, Dawn, May and Max on the lawn/rooftop of their friend Luna's house which is a good distance from where Guile and his Surskit are talking with Luna and her butler about something.

"Hmm…what is it that they are discussing?" Guile asks himself "Surskit?" Surskit asks and Guile then presses a button on his helmet, which turns on some sort of high-range listening device as he listens in on whatever the group is talking about with Luna and her butler.

"So who came on the ship and helped you save Butterfree?" May asks, "It was a masked man dressed up like a Gligar he called himself…Gligarman" Bianca says.

"Gligarman?" Dawn asks never hearing that name before "That's what he called himself, he just came out of nowhere and took out all of J's henchmen" Ash says recounting some of the things that happened while aboard Hunter J's airship.

"Hmmm…this sounds very interesting" Guile says to himself becoming intrigued by this.

"Where's he now?" Max asks, "I don't know, after he fought J's Pokemon he jumped out a window and glided down into the city and vanished" Ash says recounting what else had happened while they were aboard Hunter J's airship.

"How does a guy dressed up like a Gligar just vanish?" Luna asks thinking a man dressed up like that can't simply vanish into thin air (**You are very mistaken Luna**) "Actually guys, I've met someone called Gligarman before" Ash says "You've met him before?" May asks.

"No, not this one" Ash says "This one? What do you mean?" Dawn asks "Pip-Piplup?" Piplup ask confused by this as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-Johto region-Five years ago<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>A few years ago when I was travelling around the Johto region I met the original one but there were a lot of differences between him and the one that we met in J's ship" <em>

_A flashback shows the original Gligarman who is much heavier then the one Ash and Bianca and a suit much different then the new one's striking a pose with his Gligar and Misty's Togepi (__**That's just…goofy**__)._

"_He was…kind of fat and…kind off goofy actually, I couldn't really take him seriously"_

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"So…it's not the same guy" Dawn says "Piplup…" Piplup says.<p>

"Indeed he is not girl," Guile says still eavesdropping on their conversation from the far away building he is on and suddenly something in his satchel starts beeping and zips it open and pulls out his computer and opens it up and Giovanni's secretary Matori on a live video chat feed.

"Why is Giovanni having you call me?" Guile asks, "Giovanni is becoming impatient Hideout, he feels that you are taking too long to try and kill Ketchum" Matori says and Guile laughs at this "If Giovanni feels this way, then perhaps he should tell me this himself instead of having his secretary tell me?" Guile asks.

"Giovanni is very busy at this moment so he had me give you the message" Matori says "Tell Giovanni, that I am taking my time to study Ketchum's behavior so that I can find the right moment to terminate him" Guile explains.

"Very well I shall deliver the message to him" Matori says and ends the communication with the armor clad assassin and Guile begins laughing manically to himself "That fool Giovanni, he believes that I am working for him but really he is working for me in my favor" Guile says to himself revealing he has plans of his own (**Giovanni doesn't even suspect a thing, really he doesn't**).

* * *

><p>Soon after their conversation with Luna and her butler about Gligarman Ash and Bianca return to the Pokemon Center so that they can pack up their things to leave the city and continue on with their journey around the Kanto region.<p>

"So…we sleep in the woods when we're travelling?" Bianca asks Ash since she never left Alto Mare in her life and has pretty much no knowledge when it comes to traveling around "Yeah, but its actually kind of nice to feel the air at night" Ash says being use to sleeping in the wilderness after about six years of traveling around to different regions.

"YOU!" a familiar voice calls out (**Guess who?**) and Ash and Bianca turn around to see Burgundy standing at the door "Oh, Burgundy" Ash says "Pika-pi…" Pikachu says not very happy with Burgundy sudden appearance (**And who would be?**).

"What, you thought all because your friend back there pushed me outside I'd leave?" Burgundy asks, "What do you want Burgundy?" Ash asks not really in the mood to deal with Burgundy right now "You know what I want…I WANT REVENGE AGAINST YOU!" Burgundy says in a rather loud tone of voice.

"Would you just let it go Burgundy?" Ash asks as he is starting to get tired of Burgundy "Pika!" Pikachu says "Jamais! I'm not just going to allow someone who has zero knowledge in the field of evaluation criticize my skills as a Pokemon Connaisseuse!" Burgundy says (**Just so you guys know "Jamais" is French for Never**).

"You know Burgundy, if you want to prove that you're such a great Connaisseuse then do this…" Bianca says and pulls out a Poke ball "Evaluate my Butterfree" Bianca says and unleashes the Butterfly Pokemon from her Poke ball "Free, free!" Butterfree says upon being unleashed "See how compatible we are" Bianca says.

"Very well then! Alors, it is evaluating time s'il vous plait!" Burgundy says using some French words in her sentence and then pulls out her Pokedex and begins scanning Bianca's Butterfree and Bianca with it in order to do her evaluation "Well?" Bianca asks.

"The compatibility between you and your Butterfree is…ABSOLUTLEY HORRIBLE!" Burgundy says "Why?" Bianca asks, "Butterfree's special ability is Compoundeyes but you would be much more compatible with a Butterfree that knows Tinted Lens" Burgundy explains giving Bianca her evaluation on the compatibility between her and her Butterfree.

"Really, and why's that?" Bianca asks "Ugh…just because…are you doubting my Connaisseuse skills as well?" Burgundy asks, "Kind of…you see I just captured Butterfree" Bianca says, "Well I can already tell that your compatibility with it is terrible at best…not to mention Butterfree's overly strong aroma" Burgundy says and Butterfree frowns at this and shoots a thick white stream of sticky string from her mouth and wraps Burgundy's head in it.

Burgundy then frowns under the wrap of the string shot and rips it off "THE NERVE OF THAT PESKY LITTLE PINK BUG-TYPE POKEMON!" Burgundy yells angry by what Bianca's Butterfree just did to her.

"You know Burgundy you shouldn't even be doing evaluations," Ash says "Ash, what do you mean?" Bianca asks "Ugh…nothing! He doesn't mean anything!" Burgundy says in a rather nervous way "A friend of mine said that only an A class Connaisseuse or above can do evaluation and since you're a B-class you can only be an assistant to one" Ash explains remembering when Cilan first explained the rules of the Pokemon Connoisseur association to him on the day he met Burgundy.

"Hmmm…well the rules…don't matter here in Kanto" Burgundy says trying to think of an excuse "What is that supposed to mean?" Ash asks, "Well there are no Pokemon Connoisseurs or Connaisseuses here in the Kanto region since they are only in Unova, so here the rules don't apply" Burgundy explains.

"Okay…but I think your evaluation on me and Butterfree is wrong," Bianca says and Burgundy sneers at Bianca "I'll have you now that any other Pokemon Connaisseuse would say the same thing that I did!" Burgundy says not admitting that she might have been wrong in her evaluation.

"And as for you! I still want revenge against you for insulting me so I hereby challenge you to a rematch battle!" Burgundy says pointing her finger right at Ash "Okay, fine! Lets do it!" Ash says kind of the mood for a battle anyway "Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu says just as much as in the mood for a battle as his trainer.

Unknown to Ash, Pikachu, Bianca and Burgundy Guile Hideout is currently listening in on their conversation from a building away "And I shall be watching your battle with this twit, Ketchum" Guile says to himself intending to observe their battle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere else in Commerce City May, Dawn and Max (<strong>Who was dragged there by the two<strong>) are shopping for clothes in a nice looking store "May come over here! Look at this!" Dawn says to her girlfriend who comes over to where Dawn is and shows the coordinator from Hoenn a black scarf with pink stripes on it.

"That looks nice" May says and begins feeling the scarf "It feels so nice, too" May says loving the way the scarf feels "Hey, May have you heard anything about any contests near here that are happening?" Dawn asks wanting to find a Pokemon Contest to earn her second ribbon here in the Kanto region.

"Well I do" Anthony says from behind them and they scream surprised by Anthony's sudden appearance and looks to see its Anthony "Oh Anthony, sorry we didn't expect you there" Dawn says.

"I apologize for sneaking up on both of you then, but to the point I heard while traveling here that there is a Pokemon Contest being held in Gardenia town in about three weeks its not too far from here actually" Anthony explains telling them about a Pokemon contest taking place soon.

"Whoa, thanks" Dawn says thanking Anthony for the information about the next Pokemon Contest she can enter "Don't mention it" Anthony says and just walks off "How does Anthony manage to sneak up on everyone?" Max asks, "I don't know, but he's good at it" Dawn says.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside of the Pokemon Center Burgundy and Ash are now on different sides of the battlefield ready to begin their battle with each other "I'll promise you one thing, this time you're gonna lose!" Burgundy says determined to defeat Ash in this battle.<p>

"So how about two on two?" Ash asks, "I'm fine with that!" Burgundy says.

"Ash swapped some Pokemon out with that Professor Oak guy…I wonder what his other Pokemon are like?" Bianca asks herself sitting on a bench watching the battle, which is about to commence.

"Alright, Darmanitan let's go!" Burgundy says and throws a Poke ball in the air and the Blazing Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball "Darmanitan!" it says upon being unleashed from its Poke ball and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex to check the data on Darmanitan.

"_**Darmanitan the **__**Blazing Pokémon. Its internal fire burns at **__**2,500º F**__**, making enough power that it can destroy a dump truck with one punch and when one is injured in a fierce battle, it hardens into a stone-like form. Then it meditates and sharpens its mind**_"

"Alright, Aerodactyl I choose you!" Ash says and throws a Pokemon in the air and the Fossil Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball and lets out a loud and mighty roar and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex to check the data on this Pokemon.

"_**Aerodactyl the Fossil Pokémon. Its teeth are like saw blades. It has been known to go for the enemy's throat with its serrated, saw like fangs**_"

"Sounds…vicious" Bianca says after hearing the Pokedex entry on Aerodactyl.

"Darmanitan use Gyro ball!" Burgundy says and Darmanitan spins at a high speed and jumps and begins to spin towards Aerodactyl "Aerodactyl use Aqua tail!" Ash says and a stream of water appears and spirals around Aerodactyl's tail and hits Darmanitan with it sending the Blazing Pokemon crashing right to the ground.

The dust then clears around Darmanitan showing it to have fainted with swirls in its eyes.

Burgundy then looks at Ash and sneers and then groans "THIS BATTLE ISN'T OVER YET! REMEMBER THAT!" Burgundy says in anger and recalls Darmanitan back to its Poke ball and pulls out another "Time to pull out my premium brand…Sawsbuck let's go!" Burgundy says and throws a Poke ball in the air and the Season Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball "Saw-Sawsbuck!" it exclaims and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex.

"_**Sawsbuck the **__**Season Pokémon. The plants growing on its horns change according to the season. The leaders of the herd possess magnificent horns**_"

"Aerodactyl use Flamethrower!" Ash says and Aerodactyl releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Sawsbuck and hits Sawsbuck with one hit and when the dust around Sawsbuck clears it shows itself to have fainted (**Whoa Ash beat her pretty quick**).

"Ah! Sawsbuck!" Burgundy says.

Ash then recalls Aerodactyl back to its Poke ball and Burgundy recalling hers Sawsbuck gives Ash an angry looking stare "Don't think this is over, I will have my revenge against you!" Burgundy says not giving up on getting revenge on Ash for what he said to her in Unova and runs off.

"Ash, has she always been like this?" Bianca asks "Yeah…she has" Ash says.

Meanwhile from the building above the Pokemon Center Guile Hideout having watched the battle becomes even more intrigued by Ash "Hmmm…you are just as powerful as they say" Guile says.

* * *

><p>Soon the group meets up at the center of town "Okay, so Anthony says Gardenia town is where the next Pokemon Contest is happening" Dawn says "Alright, then lets go" Ash says and him and the group begin making their way outside of the city.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>After a battle with Burgundy Ash and the gang continue on with their journey. What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 38 of the story and to be honest the reason it was shorter then my recent chapters is because well…it was a filler chapter. <strong>

**As you can see Guile Hideout has an agenda of his own and is somehow using Giovanni to further that agenda. We'll find out what that is soon.**

**Also for the episodes/chapters, which include or is focused on Gligarman, I'm thinking of adapting plots from Batman the Animated Series and The Batman. Which do episodes do you think I should adapt? **

**Also I'm having a vote on what starter Pokemon from Generation I and II Bianca will catch. If you haven't yet go on my profile and vote.**

**I'll update as soon as I can and have a merry Christmas! **


	39. Sketching a Seedot

**Okay we are up to Chapter 39 in Pokemon: Try it again Ash! Kanto. Last chapter was a filler chapter, which showed that Guile Hideout has his own hidden agenda and is using Giovanni and his infrastructure to further it. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator:<strong>

_**With Ash's fourth Kanto region Gym badge earned, our heroes continue their journey across the Kanto region.**_

* * *

><p>"Ash how far away is Gardenia town anyway?" Dawn asks Ash who is handling the Pokegear which is giving the directions "About a two miles we can actually make it by tomorrow morning" Ash says reading the map.<p>

"Yeah but Anthony said it was in three weeks, are we just gonna stay there for that long?" May asks, "Yeah we should probably do something else to kill time" Bianca says agreeing with May on this one.

Suddenly an apple is thrown right at Ash's head, which causes him and Pikachu to fall to the ground and he and Pikachu look up with enraged faces to see that the one who threw the apple is a wild Seedot who is giggling at what it just did (**The way it did it was kicking down the apple with its feet and then kicking it towards Ash**).

"Hey look! It's a Seedot!" Max says and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex to check the data on this Pokemon.

"_**Seedot the Acorn Pokémon. Seedot looks exactly like an acorn when it is dangling from a tree branch. It enjoys scaring other Pokémon that pass by**_"

"Hey! That Seedot threw an apple at me!" Ash says angered by what Seedot just did "Pika!" Pikachu says also angered by this but Seedot simply continues to laugh at this finding it very funny and jumps off of the tree branch it is on and on to another one.

"Get back here!" Ash says and runs after the Acorn Pokemon "Ash! Where are you going?" Bianca asks "After that Seedot!" Ash says as he runs after the runaway Seedot who is jumping from tree branch to tree branch to get away from him and Pikachu.

"Why does he always have to do this?" Dawn asks kind of annoyed by this.

The wild Seedot bouncing from branch to branch manages to bounce on to a rather high tree branch and attaches itself to it with the stem on the top of its head and retracts its legs making itself appear more like an acorn and blends with two other acorns on the tree.

Ash and Pikachu then run to where the tree is and look to see the tree that Seedot is currently hanging on disguised as an acorn "Where'd it go?" Ash asks "Pikachu?" Pikachu asks and while they aren't looking the Seedot unlatches from the tree branch and jumps back on it and chuckles quietly to itself.

Ash then looks up and spots the Seedot and it breaks its chuckling and looks down the tall tree to see that Ash and Pikachu have spotted it and fires a green sphere of energy at Ash at the ground but him and Pikachu jump out of the way before it can hit them.

"Whoa! That was energy ball!" Ash says and Seedot continues chuckling on.

Soon Bianca, May, Max and Dawn manage to catch up with Ash and Pikachu "Ash! You left us behind!" Dawn says since Ash and Pikachu just ran off after the wild Seedot leaving them where they were "Sorry" Ash says and another apple is thrown this time at May's head, which knocks her right down to the ground.

Dawn then bends down to go tend to her girlfriend on the ground and robs her head as her head starts to swell a bit from the apple and May gets up looking very steamed "HEY! THAT KIND OF HURT YOU KNOW?" May asks in an angry and loud tone of voice to the wild Seedot that is on the tree branch above them who is still chuckling at them.

"It's just laughing at us!" May says "What a pretty looking Pokemon!" Bianca says surprising everyone "I want to draw it, I wonder how I could get all the way up there" Bianca says and goes over to Ash "Ash could you help me get up there?" Bianca asks wanting to get close to sketch a picture of the wild Seedot.

"Ugh…sure" Ash says "Great!" Bianca says and then kisses him on the lips (**Don't ask me why she does that**) and Ash pulls out a Poke ball and unleashes the Pokemon inside which is Aerodactyl and it roars upon being unleashed and Bianca, Ash and Pikachu get on top of it and fly up to tree (**The reason the Seedot hasn't noticed this and ran off is beyond me and I'm the writer of this story**).

Soon the Fossil Pokemon brings the two Pokemon Trainers and Pikachu up to the top of the tall tree and Bianca slowly steps off and sits down on the large and sturdy branch, which seems strong enough to support her weight and the Seedot takes notice of her presence.

"Its okay, I just want to draw you" Bianca says not wanting to scare the Seedot away and the Seedot seemingly not scared by Bianca simply sits on the other side of the tree branch while Bianca pulls out her sketch pad and pen and begins to draw the wild Seedot.

* * *

><p>Soon after that about forty-nine minutes go by and the group (<strong>Along with Pikachu and Aerodactyl<strong>) are sitting down on the grass under the tree waiting for Bianca to finish her sketch of the wild Seedot "Bianca how much longer is this gonna take?" May asks getting a little tired of waiting for her to finish.

"Almost done, to be honest I think this might be one of my best ones" Bianca says still working on her sketch of the wild Seedot (**Which is so kind that its been standing still for almost an hour for her to sketch it**).

"Done!" Bianca says finishing her sketch of the Wild Seedot "Okay…I'm done you can go now" Bianca says to the Seedot in a calm and kind tone of voice and Ash's Aerodactyl flies up and Bianca climbs on top of the Fossil Pokemon and goes back down to the ground.

"Alright, here it is, tell me what do you guys think?" Bianca asks wanting the others to give her their opinions on her sketch of the wild Seedot, which is very well drawn both in color and appearance "Whoa! That's really good Bianca!" Dawn says giving the sketch of the Wild Seedot a positive opinion "Yeah it is!" May says "Nice" Max says "Its great!" Ash says "Pika!" Pikachu says.

After that the group continues moving threw the forest route and unknown to them the wild Seedot continues to follow them jumping from tree branch to tree branch (**Whoa, that Seedot sure can jump pretty high for its size**) and they hear this and look behind them to see the Seedot coming towards them.

"Hey, its that Seedot from before" Dawn says and the Seedot jumps down from a tree branch and on to the ground where it runs over to the group and stands in front of them "What do you think it wants from us?" May asks and Bianca gets a bit closer towards the Acorn Pokemon.

"Why are still following us? Do you want something?" Bianca asks the Acorn Pokemon and it inches closer towards her and rubs up against her in an affectionate way "Bianca…I think it might like you" Max says "Really?" Bianca asks wondering why the Seedot likes her in the first place.

Bianca then begins rubbing the top of the Acorn Pokémon's head "You seem pretty friendly" Bianca says "Seed-Seedot!" the Acorn Pokemon says "Well, it wasn't so friendly when it threw an apple at mine and Ash's head!" May says feeling the top of her head, which is still throbbing a bit from being hit by the apple the Seedot threw at her.

"Come on, it was just messing around with you guys" Bianca says defending the wild Seedot's actions "Hey! I've got an idea! How about you become one of my Pokemon?" Bianca asks the Wild Seedot "Seed, Seed!" Seedot says agreeing with her.

"Alright then" Bianca says and then pulls out an empty Poke ball and places right in front of Seedot "Seedot?" Seedot asks not knowing what the Poke ball is "This is a Poke ball, its what I'm gonna keep you in when I'm not using you for a Pokemon battle" Bianca explains.

"Seedot" Seedot says and then touches the Poke Ball's button with its foot and it is absorbed into the Poke ball, which wobbles and blinks several times and then halts and sparkles fly off of it confirming the Acorn Pokémon's capture.

"Yes! I caught a Seedot!" Bianca says striking a pose while holding the Poke Ball her newly caught Seedot is contained in (**Good for her**) "Good for you Bianca! Now you have two Pokemon!" Ash says, "I know this is great!" Bianca says happy that she has captured so far two Pokemon.

After the group continues to walk threw the forest route.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With a Seedot added as the second addition to Bianca's roster of Pokemon our heroes continue on with their journey.<strong>_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 39 and like last chapter it was shorter then the more recent ones I don't know why but I promise I'm going to try and make Chapter 40 a bit longer and perhaps have a more interesting plot then this.<strong>

**Also I read on that in upcoming episodes of Pokemon in Japan that Cheren will appear as a Gym Leader in Aspertia City doesn't that sound pretty cool?**

**Also the poll which is about which starter Pokemon from Generation I and II Bianca will capture has been reduced to four choices: Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita and Cyndaquil. So if you haven't voted yet go on my profile and do so because in two or three more chapters I'm going to close it.**

**Also today for Christmas I got Pokemon Black 2 and Pokemon White 2 for Nintendo DS and I'm going to start playing them soon. **

**Also if you have any ideas for plots I can use in upcoming chapters just put them in your reviews (Really, if you have any ideas just put them in there, any idea really). **

**Anyway I'll update as soon as I can, Gotta catch 'em all and have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year! **


	40. Battling for the sake of a bubbly Bianca

**Okay we are up to Chapter 40 in the story. Last chapter was a short filler chapter, which featured Bianca drawing and capturing a wild Seedot. **

**Author Note: Also remember way back to the Chapter in Mt. Moon where I had Ash battle Trip. I'm not going to have Trip appear again in the rest of the story lets just assume he didn't like it here in the Kanto Region and just went back to Unova.**

**Read, Review and enjoy. **

* * *

><p>It is the dead of night in Celadon City on the top of a building the Team Rocket trio wearing trench coats, sunglasses and hats are looking threw binoculars for the location of their next mission.<p>

"Well do ya' guys see the joint?" Meowth asked his teammates.

"There it is…right over there!" James says "Mime, mime, mime!" Mime Jr says and points with James in the direction of a building in Celadon, which has bright blue, purple and green lights on it "There it is the Celadon City Game Corner!" Jessie says.

"Lets us go in shall we?" James said and then Rocket trio climbs down the building that they were on the three go inside the Game Corner and inside several dozen people there are using slot machines and other things in the place.

The trio then goes threw the people inside and go up to a poster in a part of the place where no one can see them at all and the trio look around just in case to make sure no one is watching them and James pulls up the poster which reveals a switch underneath and he pushes it and the ground ahead of them slides open revealing a staircase which seems to go all the way underground.

The Trio then smirked from this and walks down the staircase and disappears inside and the ground slides back closing up the entrance to whatever there is underground (**A/N: I was going to show what's underground but I just decided to leave it at that**).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Today our heroes continue on route to Gardenia town so that Dawn can compete in her second Kanto region Pokemon contest but since they have plenty of time to kill before then they might as well go somewhere else for the time being…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, the map on my Pokegear says that Celadon City isn't too far away from here," Ash said "Celadon City?" Dawn asked "I've heard of that place before…I heard it has some kind of university there" Bianca said.<p>

"Yeah I once went there during my first year as a Pokemon trainer its were I got the Rainbow badge from the Gym there" Ash said "Who's the Gym Leader?" Bianca asked.

"Her name is Erika, she uses grass-type Pokemon" Ash said giving Bianca her answer "Ash! This means you can challenge her and get your fifth gym badge!" Dawn said "Ugh…I don't really want to do that" Ash said "Why not, I mean like you said its not that far away?" Dawn asked, "Well you see Erika…" Ash said trying to right word to describe the Celadon City Gym Leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-Celadon City, Six years ago.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't buy it Misty! Perfume is a waste of money and it stinks!" A 10-year-old Ash in the flashback said.<em>

"_I resent that remark, Young man are you accusing me of overcharging my customers for inferior perfume?" Erika said in the flashback that is wearing Japanese attire. _

"_Ugh…no ma'am I meant that all perfumes are a rip-off cause all they do is turn guys into zombies," Younger Ash said a bit nervously._

"_P for Pretty, E for Elegant. R for Radiant, F for Fun, U for Urbane, M for Mysterious, E for Energy and that spells…" Erika said "Perfume!" "Pika" "Right" Misty, Brock and Pikachu all said finishing her sentence for her._

"_If you object to our product so much perhaps you should leave since we all use perfume here you must find us offensive" Erika said "You should be ashamed of yourself!" one of Erika's employees said "You insensitive little worm!" another said "What'd I say?" younger Ash asked._

_Ash is then literal kicked out of the place by one of the employees "Get out and don't come back!" she said and slams the door (__**Well he didn't really have a choice**__). _

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>"…She doesn't take criticism very good," Ash said (<strong>Yeah we couldn't figure that out ourselves?<strong>) "Well I think we should check it out anyway we've got plenty of time before my contest in Gardenia Town" Dawn said.

"I guess we could go" Ash said "Great! Now which do we go to get there?" Dawn asked, "About four in a half miles" Ash said and Dawn drops to the ground (**Anime-style**) after hearing Ash's answer "Why?" Dawn asked not that happy about this.

* * *

><p>Soon after about three more hours of walking threw the forest route the group soon make it to the entrance into Celadon City "Hey! We made it!" Dawn said while also trying to catch her breath a bit.<p>

"Whoa it's just as big as Commerce City" Bianca said, "I know but I've seen way bigger cities then Celadon" Ash said "Come one! Lets go!" Dawn said and begins walking down into the city as the rest of the group follow.

Soon the group finds themselves in the center of the city and Bianca looks around marveling at the large buildings "This place looks absolutely amazing" Bianca said loving the sight of the city and Pikachu jumps down from Ash's shoulder and begins sniffing the air smelling something.

"Oh, no" Ash said knowing what Pikachu is smelling and Pikachu runs over to a building "What's this place?" May asked, "The sign says that it's a perfume store," Bianca said and Dawn sniffs the air near the store.

"It smells wonderful!" Dawn said, "Come on Dawn! Lets go in!" May said and they go inside the store threw the door along with Dawn to check out what the kinds of perfumes the store might have inside.

Inside of the Perfume shop some of the employees of the shop greet May and Dawn "Welcome, would you like to try out some of our perfume samples?" one of the employees of the store asked "Sure!" Dawn said and one of the employees gets a bottle of some kind of perfume.

"This is one of our newest scents it's called Rosebud Pleasure" One of the employees said and sprays some of the perfume on to Dawn's hand and the coordinator from Sinnoh takes in the scent of the perfume "It smells wonderful" Dawn said.

"Thank you, we also recommend you look at some of our other products" One of the employees said "Sure, that would be nice" Dawn said wanting to see the other kinds of perfumes that the store have.

"Hey Ash that place looks pretty nice we should go inside" Bianca said and grabs on to Ash's arm and pulls him (**A little bit against his will**) along with her into the Perfume shop and Max (**Since he'll be all alone outside**) follows the two inside the shop.

"This is another new scent it's called Violet Paradise" An Employee said and sprays a sample of the perfume on to May's hand and the Hoenn region coordinator takes in the aroma of the perfume "It smells just like a real violet" May said.

Ash, Bianca and Max then enter the store and Bianca smells the air "This place smells nice" Bianca said.

"Excuse I'd like to see some of your perfumes" Bianca said to one of the employees of the store "Of course, come over here" the employee said and sits Bianca down in a chair and pulls out a perfume bottle.

"This is one of our most popular brands its called Scent of Tulip" She said and sprays a sample of it on Bianca's hand and she sniffs it and Bianca's eyes widen, she gags a bit and coughs.

"What's wrong?" the employee asked surprised by this "This perfume smells terrible!" Bianca said and the employees all gasp at this then frown upon Bianca "How dare you say that about our perfume?" one of them asked.

"Well…I just don't like the way it smells" Bianca said "Well I personally resent that remark" a voice called out and Bianca, Ash and the employees look out to see the Celadon City Gym leader Erika whose hair is now dyed black and is wearing a red band on her hair and a yellow and red Japanese robe (**A/N: Its her HeartGold and SoulSilver clothing**).

"It's the manager," One of the employees said "Erika" Ash said "Ash? Is this girl a friend of yours?" Erika asked "Ugh…yeah" Ash said "Well I resent her remark about our perfume" Erika said.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I just think that kind of perfume doesn't smell that great" Bianca said.

"Well what do you know?" One of the employees asked "Yeah! You probably don't even know what a good perfume is!" another one said "Enough! Perhaps we should show you some of our other brands" Erika said "No thank you" Bianca said but Erika grabs her shoulders and sits her back down.

"This scent is called Orchid meadow" Erika said and sprays the scent on to Bianca's hand and the Pokemon Painter/Trainer sniffs it "Hmmm…its not as bad smelling as the last one…but its not that great smelling" Bianca said (**Hey,** **I didn't know Bianca was a perfume critic**).

"Hmph!" Erika grunts frowning a bit from this "BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" someone yelled in the store and the group looks to see that the source of the yell is none other then Bianca but not the one in the group from Alto Mare but the blond one Ash met in the Unova region.

"That perfume smells disgusting!" Unova Bianca said and Erika turns her attention away from Johto Bianca and directs it towards Unova Bianca "How dare you call the scent of one my perfume disgusting?" Erika asked getting right into Unova Bianca's face.

"Well…ugh…" Unova Bianca said a bit nervously.

Only a moment later Unova region Bianca is then (**literally**) kicked out of the perfume shop by Erika herself "And Stay out!" Erika said banning Unova Bianca from her shop (**And other places**) and then slams the door shut behind the bubbly blond.

"Hey Erika! Did you really have to do that?" Ash asked the Celadon City Gym leader "Yes I did Ash, I can't just allow someone to go and insult my perfume without punishment" Erika said and Ash frowns at this and him and Bianca exit the shop.

Outside Unova Bianca is walking away from the shop when Ash and Johto Bianca exit "Bianca wait!" Ash said, "Ash, I'm right here" Johto Bianca said thinking that he is talking to her and not the Bianca from the Unova region "Not you her" Ash said, "Her name is Bianca too?" Johto Bianca asked "Yeah" Ash said.

"I'm okay Ash, I didn't really want any of there smelly perfume anyway and now that I'm out of there I'm gonna do what I came here to do" Unova Bianca says, "What's that?" Ash asked "I'm gonna challenge the Celadon Gym and win my first gym badge here in the Kanto region!" Unova Bianca said.

"Ugh…there might be a problem with that…" Ash said but then he realizes Unova Bianca has already ran off somewhere else probably to the Celadon Gym "Well she has a very high attention span" Johto Bianca said sarcastically.

"What do you mean you're never going to let me in?" Unova Bianca asked the several women who are preventing her from entering the Celadon City Gym, which is shown to look like a large green house.

"We're under orders not to let you in from the Gym Leader Erika after you insulted the store's perfume" one of the women at the entrance said.

"So that lady in the store…she was the Gym leader?" Unova Bianca asked "Yes and here in the Gym we manufacture the perfume that you said is terrible" another said and pulls out a large label stamp with an X on it and bashes Unova Bianca's face with it forming a red X on her face and she falls to the ground and they close the door on her.

Ash then frowns and turns his line of sight to the perfume shop.

Ash then runs over to the shop and barges right threw the door "ERIKA!" Ash yelled out immediately catching the Celadon City Gym leader's attention.

"Hey, why are you yelling?" Erika asked "You know why, you banned Bianca from your Gym!" Ash says furious at what she did to Unova Bianca.

"Well I'm sorry but like I said I won't let someone who insults my perfume not be punished, you've learned this yourself" Erika said, "Well…you shouldn't be doing this!" Ash said.

"Well I'm sorry but until she apologizes I'm not lifting her ban" Erika said "Erika! I challenge you to a battle and if I win you lift Bianca's ban!" Ash declared and Erika smiles and turns her attention back to him.

"Well then if I win you have to buy one of every brand of perfume here then, deal?" Erika asked making a wager of her own "Deal" Ash said with a serious expressionless face.

Outside of the Perfume shop Unova Bianca (**Still with the red X on her face**) sits on the bench with a sad look on her face "I can't believe it, my first two weeks in the Kanto region and I get banned from a Gym" Unova Bianca said.

Unova Bianca then notices Ash and the group walking out of the perfume store and May and Dawn break from the group and walk over to Unova Bianca.

"Hey May, Dawn where is Ash going?" Unova Bianca asked the two Pokemon coordinators "Ash made a deal with Erika that if he wins a battle against her she'll lift your ban" Dawn said.

"Really? That's very nice! Lets go watch it!" Unova Bianca said and runs over to the Gym where Ash, Johto Bianca and Max have already entered and when she is about to reach the entrance the women who were at the entrance before appear and blocks off the entrance and Unova Bianca sighs from this and May and Dawn come up behind her.

"You wait out here Bianca, we'll come out when it's over" Dawn said in a kind tone of voice "But what if Ash loses?" Unova Bianca asked, "If he does…he'll have to buy a lot of perfume" Dawn said remembering Ash and Erika's wager.

Once inside of the Celadon City Gym the group looks around the place to see the many plants and flowers of the place "This place looks like a greenhouse" Dawn said.

"This is where they make the perfume which I why Bianca was banned from here" Ash explained revealing the purpose of the Gym looking like a greenhouse.

Soon on the battlefield within the gym Ash and Erika both stand on their own sides of the field ready to battle each other "We'll battle each with three Pokemon, I'm interested to see what kind of Pokemon you've gotten since we last saw each other" Erika said.

Erika then pulls out a Poke ball "Tangrowth! I choose you!" Erika said and throws the Poke into the air and instantly a Tangrowth is unleashed "Tangrowth!" it yelled and Bianca curious about this one pulls out her Pokedex.

"_**Tangrowth the Vine Pokémon and the evolved form of Tangela. When it remains still, it appears to be a large shrub. Unsuspecting prey that wander near get ensnared by its vines and if one of its arms are eaten it will regenerate it quickly**_"

"_Erika's Tangela must have evolved since the last time I was here_," Ash said in his thoughts and pulls out a Poke ball of his own "Okay! Gulpin I choose you!" Ash said and throws the Poke ball into the air and instantly the Stomach Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball "Gul-Gulpin!" it yelled upon being unleashed and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex.

"_**Gulpin the Stomach Pokémon. It has a small heart and brain. Its stomach compromises most of its body, with enzymes to dissolve anything**_"

"Tangrowth use Constrict!" Erika ordered and the Vine Pokemon over and wraps its tentacles around Ash's Gulpin "Gulpin use sludge!" Ash ordered and the Stomach Pokemon fires large balls of sludge from its mouth directly at Tangrowth.

Tangrowth then drops Gulpin on the ground and attempts to wipe the Sludge off of its face.

"Now use Acid Spray!" Ash said and Gulpin opens its mouth up wide and fires multiple globs of yellow acid at Tangrowth which causes the Vine Pokemon to be sent flying at the wall of the gym which doesn't cause it to faint severely reduces its health.

"Tangrowth use Stun Spore!" Erika said and Tangrowth shakes its body and a wave of orange powder come out of it Ash's Gulpin is exposed to it, which immediately paralyzed it.

"Now use Giga Drain!" Erika said and Tangrowth holds up both of its hands and they glow green and then extend and wrap around Gulpin and begins draining energy from the Stomach Pokémon's HP levels to restore its own and then tosses Gulpin on the ground.

"Now use AncientPower!" Erika said and Tangrowth's body glows white and it creates a see-through afterimage of itself and then spins quickly and creates a silver ball with a green core in front of its body an then launches the sphere at Gulpin which sends the Stomach Pokemon flying and it hits the ground and faints.

"Erika's Tangrowth just beat Gulpin!" Max said.

Ash then recalls his fainted Gulpin back to its Poke ball.

"That was pretty good for your first battle Gulpin, get some rest" Ash said and places Gulpin's Poke ball back into his pocket and pulls out another Poke ball containing a different Pokemon of his.

"Okay Galvantula I choose you!" Ash said and throws a Poke Ball into the air and instantly the EleSpider Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke ball and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex to check the data on the Electric-Bug Pokemon.

"_**Galvantula the **__**EleSpider Pokémon. They employ an electrically charged web to trap their prey. While it is immobilized by shock, they leisurely consume it**_"

"I've never seen that kind Pokemon before!" Erika said.

"Galvantula is a Pokemon from the Unova region, that's the only place you can find one" Ash explained.

"Interesting…Tangrowth use Knock Off!" Erika ordered and one of Tangrowth's hands becomes surrounded by black sparks and it goes to slam Galvantula with it.

"Galvantula use Electroweb!" Ash ordered and sparks of yellow electricity appear in between Galvantula's mandibles and it fires it as a stream of yellow electricity into the air and as it flies through the air, the tip opens up and expands, forming into a large spider web of electricity and the web then covers over Tangrowth and electrocutes it and reduces a good chunk of its HP levels.

Tangrowth after being electrocuted by the Electroweb falls to the ground and slowly manages to pick itself up.

"Tangrowth don't give up, use AncientPower!" Erika ordered and Tangrowth's body glows white and creates a silver sphere with a green core in front of its body and then launches the sphere at Galvantula.

"Dodge it and use Fury Cutter!" Ash ordered and Galvantula dodges Tangrowth's AncientPower attack and it's legs then glow crimson and goes slashes Tangrowth with them and as it does the crimson glow grows longer and continues slashing Tangrowth several times.

Galvantula then finishes using Fury Cutter on Tangrowth and the Vine Pokemon stumbles as it tries not to collapse on to the ground.

"Now use X-Scissor!" Ash ordered and Galvantula's front legs glow light blue and crosses them together and then tackles Tangrowth with them, which hurls Tangrowth right down on to the ground and it faints.

"Erika and Ash both have two Pokemon left, who do you think they'll use next?" Dawn asked.

"Don't think your friend is gonna win just yet, Erika still has a few tricks up her sleeves" one of the women said and Erika pulls out another Poke ball.

"Alright, Victreebel I choose you!" Erika ordered and throws the Poke Ball in the air and the Flycatcher Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke Ball.

"Vic! Victreebel!" it yelled out and Bianca pulls out her Pokedex to check the data on Victreebel.

"_**Victreebel the **__**Flycatcher Pokémon and the evolved form of Weepinbell. This horrifying plant Pokémon attracts prey with aromatic honey, then it melts them in its mouth**_"

"That kind of sounds…disturbing" Bianca said after hearing the Pokemon entry about Victreebel (**That's nature for you Bianca, that's nature**).

"Galvantula use Electroweb!" Ash said and sparks of yellow electricity appear in between Galvantula's mandibles and it fires it as a stream of yellow electricity into the air and as it flies through the air, the tip opens up and expands, forming into a large spider web of electricity.

"Victreebel dodge it and use Seed Bomb!" Erika ordered.

Victreebel then dodges the Electroweb and a green light forms inside of Victreebel's mouth and it becomes a seed and it then throws the seed at Galvantula, which explodes upon impact flinging the EleSpider Pokemon backwards and but isn't very effective due to Galvantula being an electric and bug type Pokemon and only reduces a small amount of its HP levels.

"Galvantula use Electro Ball!" Ash ordered.

Garvantula then creates an orb of yellow and orange electricity with yellow electric sparks around it in front of its mouth and then fires the orb at Victreebel and explodes when it hits the Flycatcher Pokemon and it explodes upon contact and reduces a good amount of Victreebel's health.

"Victreebel use Razor Leaf!" Erika ordered and Victreebel begins to launch razor sharp leaves from the two large leaves on the sides of its body, which hits Galvantula with them reducing some of the EleSpider Pokémon's health but not that much.

"Galvantula use Signal beam!" Ash ordered and Galvantula's mandibles glow light purple and then, a rainbow colored ball forms in front of its mandibles and it then fires a rainbow colored beam in the direction of Erika's Victreebel.

"Victreebel use Energy Ball!" Erika ordered and a green sphere of energy appears inside of its mouth and fires the grass-type attack at Galvantula and the two attacks collide with each other and explodes which catches both Victreebel and Galvantula in the crossfire of the blast.

After the smoke clears it is shown that both Pokemon have been knocked out by the collision of the two different attacks.

"Looks like we just have one Pokemon each Erika" Ash said and pulls out his last usable Poke ball.

"That's right, but don't think you'll win just yet" Erika said pulling out her last usable Poke ball.

The two then throw the Poke balls in the air and the Pokemon unleashed from it are Erika's Vileplume and Ash's Sceptile.

"Vileplume!"

"Sceptile!"

"Sceptile use Bullet Seed!" Ash ordered and shoots many glowing yellow seeds from its mouth.

"Dodge it and use PoisonPowder!" Erika ordered Vileplume releases a thick gray smog with purple sparkles in it from the top of its head which hits Sceptile and it falls to the ground and purple sparks fly threw it showing it to be poisoned.

"Vileplume use Venoshock!" Erika ordered and Vileplume fires multiple globs of green liquid from the top of its head in Sceptile's direction "Sceptile quick dodge it!" Ash said and Sceptile jumps out of the way of the Venoshock attacks and lands on the ground only for its HP levels to be cut because of its poisoning.

"Venoshock!" Erika ordered and Vileplume fires a glob of green fluid at Sceptile, which severely reduces his health since it was a poison type attack, and Venoshock does double the damage when the opponent is poisoned.

"Sceptile don't give up! Use Agility!" Ash ordered.

The seeds on Sceptile's back then glow white and it releases a barrage of light green glowing leaves from all around at Vileplume, which hits the Flower Pokemon but doesn't do much damage.

"Vileplume use Sludge Bomb!" Erika ordered and Vileplume fires filthy sludge from the top of its head, which hits Sceptile reducing more of its health "It looks like soon you'll be buying quite a lot of perfume Ash"

Sceptile's health then reduces even more because of the poisoning and begins to hobble looking like its about to faint and suddenly Sceptile's body becomes surrounded by a green aura shocking everyone in the gym Ash included.

"What's happening to Sceptile?" Bianca asked, "That's overgrow!" Max said, "What's overgrow?"

"Its Sceptile's special ability, if Sceptile gets too weak Overgrow will make all its grass type moves more powerful" Max explained.

"Awesome! Alright, Sceptile use Leaf Blade!" Ash ordered and the four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glow light green and form into two and Sceptile then slices Vileplume with them.

"Now use Bullet Seed!" Ash ordered and Sceptile shoots many glowing yellow seeds from its mouth at Vileplume at a high velocity.

"Now finish it off with Leaf Storm!" Ash ordered and the seeds on Sceptile's back glow white and it releases a barrage of light green glowing leaves from all around at Vileplume which sends it flying and crashes right into the ground (**Whoa, brutal**).

The dust around Vileplume then clears and it shown the Flower Pokemon has fainted winning Ash the battle.

"We did it!" Ash proudly exclaimed.

"Pika-pi!"

Erika then recalls her fainted Vileplume back to its Poke ball.

"Don't worry Vileplume, you tried your best" Erika said and puts Vileplume's Poke ball away "Remember our deal Erika, you have to lift Bianca's ban and let her challenge you" Ash said "Of course" Erika said.

Outside of the Gym Unova Bianca sits on the bench waiting for Ash and the group to come out and tell her the outcome of Ash's battle with Erika and she is praying that Ash will win so that the Celadon City Gym leader will lift her ban and allow her to challenge to a battle in order to win her first Gym badge in the Unova region.

Ash and the group then exit the Gym and Unova Bianca runs over to them "So what happened?" Unova Bianca asked, "I won!" Ash responded and Bianca smiled wide and she jumps on Ash and gives him a big hug "Thank you Ash! Thank you so much!" she said grateful for what he just did for her.

"You're…welcome" Ash said awkwardly and Bianca lets go of him "I'm gonna challenge Erika and win that badge first thing tomorrow!" Bianca said and runs off to go and train for her battle with Erika tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the Bianca Ash met in the Unova region now able to challenge Erika at the Celadon City Gym our heroes' journey continues…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 40 of the story. <strong>

**As you can tell from the beginning of the chapter next chapter will deal with Team Rocket doing something underneath Celadon City. If you had played Red and Blue or its 2004 remakes FireRed and LeafGreen you know what's underneath the Game corner.**

**Also as you can see I've decided to try and improve my writing a bit by doing "Said" instead of "Says" a subject, which some people who have reviewed my story have brought up. **

**So how much do you think I've improved?**

**Also I've been thinking lately and I've made a list of things I could think of that I might have done wrong in my story:**

**Evolving Ash's Bulbasaur into Ivysaur **

**Ash capturing Zekrom so easily and how rushed it was.**

**Putting Team Rocket in prison for a good chunk of the story.**

**Over the course of the story I'm going to try my best to include storylines that are not rushed and more character development.**

**If you can think of ways how I can do this put them in your reviews or send me a PM.**

**Also if you have some ideas for storylines put them in your reviews or send me a PM.**

**Also I'm having a poll on which of the starter Pokemon from Generation I and II Bianca will catch and I've decided that the two with the most votes for each generation she will capture both of them sometime in the story. **

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all! **


	41. Mystery of the Celadon Game Corner

**Okay everybody we are now up to Chapter 41 in Pokemon: Try it again Ash! Kanto. Last chapter involved Ash battling Erika and winning allowing Bianca (Not the one from Alto Mare, the blond one he met in Unova) to challenge Erika because she was banned from the gym after calling her perfume disgusting. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's recap:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>After helping his friend Bianca so that she can be able to challenge the Celadon City Gym our heroes continue their little commute threw the City of the Rainbow's colors. <strong>_

_**But unknown to them a very familiar threat is lurking right beneath their very own feet… **_

* * *

><p><strong>End recap. <strong>

* * *

><p>Ash, Pikachu, Bianca, May, Max and Dawn after Ash's battle with Erika look in astonishment to see the Celadon Game Corner standing in the middle of the city.<p>

"Whoa look at it! It looks so colorful!" Dawn said and Bianca looked at the sign, which reads:

**Celadon Game Corner**

A Fun Place for Everyone.

"The Celadon Game corner?" Bianca asked, "It sounds like fun!" Dawn said, "Yeah lets go inside!" May said.

* * *

><p>The group then entered the Celadon Game Corner, which at the moment it is currently filled with a few dozen people using the various machines in the Game Corner "Whoa! This whole place is packed!" Max said.<p>

The group then walked over to the Game corner's reception counter "Welcome to the Celadon City Game Corner, how can I help you?" the receptionist politely asked them.

"Could you tell us how the machines work?" Dawn asked her "Well first of all, to play any of the machines you need a Coin Case" the receptionist answered "Coin Case?" Ash asked "A Coin case holds the coins that you can win here in the Game corner which you can exchange for prizes here" the receptionist explained.

"Where can we get a coin case?" Bianca asked "Well right here of course" the receptionist answered and she pulls out five coin cases and hands them over to each member of the group (**Except Pikachu of course**) "Thank you ma'am" Ash said, "Pika-pi!" Pikachu said.

Soon after receiving their own coin cases the group spreads around the Game corner and begin using the various different machines around the place one of them is a Slot machine where he inserted a coin into it and pulled down on the handle and the reel of icons began to spin.

"Come on, come on…" Ash said and the icons began to slow down and stop and the reel result is berry, berry and Psyduck and Ash sighed from this and about six coins come out of the machine as a result of this "Well, six is better then none" Ash said and he placed the coins inside of the coin case.

"Alright lets try that again" Ash said and inserted another coin into the machine and pulls the lever again and the icons began to spin again and they began to slow down and the reel result is Pikachu, Pikachu and berry and Ash sighed again and two coins come out of the machine.

Ash then placed the two coins he had just earned into the coin case.

All of a sudden Pikachu heard something that Ash and the others evidentially cannot hear due to his better hearing and soon ran off to search for the source of the noise he heard "Huh? Pikachu?" Ash asked as he placed his coin case into his backpack and then got up to follow his partner Pokemon.

Pikachu who is following the sound that he heard "Pikachu where are you going?" Ash asked and Pikachu placed his head on the ground and listened and the sound the Electric Mouse Pokemon heard is the extremely faint sound of machinery.

"Do you hear something?" Ash asked.

"Pika-Pikachu!"

All of a sudden the lights in the place turn off for several seconds and then back on "Hey, what just happened?" Ash asked and soon the rest of the group walked over to where Ash and Pikachu are "Hey Ash, what's Pikachu doing?" Dawn asked.

"I think he's hearing something" Ash responded.

Bianca then goes up to a poster (**The same one from the last chapter**) and noticed that the bottom right corner of it is unpeeled and then lifted it up and by accident she pulled the whole poster off the wall revealing a switch underneath it.

"Hey guys look a switch!" May said, "Should…we pull it or something?" Dawn asked and she pulls it, which causes the ground that is in front of them to slide open which revealed a staircase that leads underground.

"This raises a few questions" Max remarked.

The group then purely out of curiosity began to walk down the staircase to see what is underground.

"Do you the receptionist knows about this?" May asked, "I don't know, maybe, maybe not" Ash responded as the group continued to walk down a rather long flight of stairs and soon they found themselves in the sewers where they made their way in front of a door which has an "**R**" symbol printed on it.

"Team Rocket!" Ash said since he remembered the symbol.

"Pika-Pikachu!"

"Team Rocket?" Bianca asked, "You've never heard of them?" May asked surprised by this "Not really, no" Bianca replied, "Team Rocket's a group of bad guys who steal Pokemon and try to take over the world" Ash explained giving Bianca some information about who Team Rocket is and what their goals are.

Dawn then went over to the door's handle and tried to open it up but it didn't budge "Its locked! It won't open!" Dawn said "Ash, shouldn't we call the police or something?" Bianca asked when suddenly the group heard the staircase above close leaving them entrapped below.

"I guess doing that is totally out of the question" Max said.

"Hey you punks!" a voice called out and the group looked behind themselves to see at least six Team Rocket grunts running after them "What do you think you're doing down here?" another of them asked "You're gonna get it now!" another of them said.

Ash then pulled out one of his Poke balls to fight the grunts when out of nowhere the masked vigilante known as Gligarman appeared and grabs one of the grunts by the arm and threw him right against the wall and then bashed him the chest with his elbow and the sound of the grunt's ribs breaking could be heard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the grunt yelled out in pain and Gligarman knocked him unconscious with a single blow to the head.

"Who the hell is this guy?" a grunt asked, "I don't know but I bet we can take him!" another said and the two pulled out their Poke balls and unleash their Pokemon which are Machop and Koffing and Gligarman pulled out his own Poke ball and unleashed his Gligar from it.

"Gli-Gligar!"

"Wing attack" Gligarman said.

Gligar's flaps then glowed white and then slammed right into Machop which several reduced its HP points and then (**Without Gligarman even giving it an order**) Gligar fired a dark pulse attack directly at Koffing.

Gligarman then charged right at the grunts and kicked one of them in the stomach sending them crashing right into the sewer water and one of the grunt attempted to punch the masked vigilante only for him to wrap his arm around the grunt's arm and swing throw him on to the ground and knocked him out with a single punch to the head.

Ash then unleashed his Zubat (**Which he caught way back in Chapter 8**) and Gabite to help the masked vigilante fight the Team Rocket grunts.

"Zubat use Supersonic!" Ash ordered and Zubat then released small blue waves from its mouth at the grunts and their Pokemon, which causes them all to cover their ears and double over in pain (**Gligarman isn't effected because he has some sort of a device in his cowl if you were wondering**).

Gligarman then picked up one of the grunts by the collar and head butted him unconscious and then he knocked out another one that was on the ground and looked down at the last conscious one and kicks him and then picked him up by the collar and held him against the wall.

"WHAT IS TEAM ROCKET DOING DOWN HERE?" He asked in an aggressive tone.

"Yeah right, like I'm telling you anything!" the grunt said and Gligarman threw him down on to the ground and put his boot on his head "TELL ME!" he yelled "Okay! Okay! That Game corner up there on the surface, its owned by us!" the grunt revealed.

"IS ANYONE UP THERE PART OF TEAM ROCKET?" Gligarman asked as he pressed his boot harder against the grunt's face "Hell no! No one up there has a clue that we're even down here!" Grunt explained with fear in his voice.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL DOWN HERE?" Gligarman asked, "It's a secret base! We use it to facilitate and administer important operations!" the grunt revealed "WHAT OPERATIONS?" Gligarman asked, "I don't know! I'm just here on guard duty!" the Grunt responded.

Dawn then walked over to the grunt "Well…how do we unlock the door?" Dawn asked "Please, like I'm telling you girl" the grunt said not scared of Dawn "ANSWER HER!" Gligarman said and he kicked him with his boot to show he's serious "Alright! I'll tell you!" the grunt said and he pulled out a key card which Gligarman immediately grabbed from the grunt's hand and then knocked the grunt unconscious.

"Ugh…thank you, Mr. Gligarman" Dawn said a bit awkwardly not really knowing what to say to the masked vigilante.

Gligarman then simply looked for a moment and then went over to the door and inserted the key card into the door and unlocked "Stay close to me, who knows how many Team Rocket members there are in there" Gligarman said and he opened the door which lead right into Team Rocket's underground hideout.

The group along with Gligarman then entered the hideout to find out what Team Rocket might be doing in there and to stop them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 41 and once again the group encountered the mysterious masked vigilante known as Gligarman. I'm going to conclude the Game corner arc next chapter so here are some things that will happen in this chapter:<strong>

**Giovanni is going to appear and him and Ash are going to battle each other. Clearly there will be references to their first encounter from the episode "Meloetta and the Undersea Temple!"**

**Gligarman is going to have his first encounter with the police (Guess what happens).**

**Also did you hear the Sixth generation of Pokemon has been announced! The games are Pokemon X and Y version for 3DS.  
><strong>

**Also (SPOILER ALERT!) Ash lost the Unova league in the recent episode in Japan. Not really a surprise I predicted that would happen actually and I was right.  
><strong>

**Also I'm closing the vote on which starter Pokemon from Generation I and II Bianca will capture so this is your last to cast your votes if you haven't already.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all! **


	42. Underneath the Celadon Game Corner!

**Okay we are up to Chapter 42 in Pokemon: Try it again Ash! Kanto. Last chapter Ash and the gang discovered secret Team Rocket's underground hideout in Celadon City and were joined by Gligarman as they entered the hideout. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator recap:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>When we last met our heroes they had discovered that underneath the Celadon City Game Corner a secret hideout laid underground used by Team Rocket and now our heroes accompanied by the masked vigilante known as the Gligarman descend into the hideout not knowing what they may find inside…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>End recap.<strong>

* * *

><p>The group along with Gligarman entered the Rocket hideout "Everyone be quiet we don't how many Rockets could be in here" Ash said with a very quiet tone of voice not wanting to be heard.<p>

Gligarman then activated a setting in his cowl's vision known as "**Augmented reality vision**" which highlighted the entire environment around him and the group and he looked around using this mode and it showed that there are several Team Rocket grunts in the room (**A/N: Its detective mode from Arkham Asylum and Arkham City**).

"There are about eleven grunts in this room" Gligarman said also in a quiet tone of voice "WHAT?" Dawn asked in a loud tone of voice by accident and May covered her girlfriend's mouth with her hand and it's not long until all of the grunts in the room hear her voice echoing threw the room and surround them.

"Who are you punks? How did you get down here" one of them asked, "Whose that creepy looking guy in the mask?" another of the grunts asked referring to Gligarman "Who cares? Lets take 'em out!" another of them said and the grunt unleashed their Pokemon, which were several Zubat, Rattata, Raticate and Koffing.

"If you Rocket guys want a battle then you're about to get one!" Ash said and pulled out one of his Poke balls to fight the grunts and unleashed the Pokemon inside which are his Gabite.

"Keep them from getting out and warning anyone outside this room we're here!" Gligarman said, "Right!" the group said in unison and Ash's Gabite used a Dragon Pulse attack on the Pokemon of the Rocket grunts knocking a few of them out and Bianca who is now in the battling spirit unleashed her Butterfree and Seedot to help fight the Grunts.

"Seedot use Bullet seed!" Bianca said and the Acorn Pokemon jumped into the air and released multiple glowing yellow seeds at one of the Rattatas from the top of its head "Alright, Butterfree use Safeguard!" Bianca said and Butterfree's eyes glowed turquoise and her body became outlined in the same color and then its whole body glowed green.

"Koffing use Sludge on that pink pest!" one of the grunts said only for Gligarman to tackle him and the masked Vigilante began to beat him unconscious with his own fists and the unconscious grunt's Koffing having heard its trainer's orders and it spewed out dark brown sludge from its mouth at Butterfree but doesn't do any damage to the Butterfly Pokemon.

"Butterfree use Psybeam!" Bianca said and Butterfree fired a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from her eyes at Koffing knocking it out instantly.

"Great job Butterfree!" Bianca said "Free-free!" Butterfree said.

May then unleashed her Blaziken while Max and Dawn unleashed their Ursaring and Piplup to fight the grunts "Ursaring use Hammer arm!" Max said "Piplup use BubbleBeam!" Dawn said and Ursaring proceeded to use the fighting type attack against some of the grunt's Pokemon while Piplup fired BubbleBeam at the Zubat in the air.

One of the grunts ran off and pulled out a radio to try and contact help but Gligarman grabbed it right out of his hand and head butted him, which knocked him unconscious and the masked vigilante pulled out some sort of gun with a claw on it (**A/N: Inspired by the Batclaw device from Batman Arkham Asylum and Batman Arkham City**) and fired it and it wrapped around one of the grunts and pulled him in and punched him right in the face which knocked him right out (**A/N: This chapter is going to show how bad-ass he can be**).

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick!" May said and the end of Blaziken's leg blazed in flames and kicks all of the Raticate with it "Now use Fire Spin!" May said and Blaziken opened up its mouth and released a spiraling flame from its mouth at them, which knocked them all right out of commission.

One of the grunts attempted to throw a punch at the masked vigilante but Gligarman intercepted the punch and then kicked the grunt right in the abdomen then bashed his head over his knee, which knocked him unconscious.

Gligarman then pulled something out of his utility belt and threw it at the ground, which explodes causing the place to fill with smoke, and the group begins to cough "Gligarman has smoke bombs…what else does he have?" Dawn asked while she coughed because of the smoke bomb that Gligarman had just used.

Inside of the smoke the sound of punching, kicking and bones breaking could be heard and after a moment or two the smoke cleared which showed all but one of the grunts are on the floor knocked out unconscious with the grunt still conscious being held by Gligarman by the collar.

Gligarman then slammed the Grunt against the wall "HOW MANY MORE OF YOU ARE DOWN HERE?" Gligarman asked in a loud of voice as he interrogated the grunt "There are lots of us down here…I don't exactly how many" the grunt explained with fear in his tone of voice and Gligarman knocked him out with but a single blow to the head and threw him to the floor.

"So…now what do we do?" Dawn asked but Gligarman remained silent and went over to a door and opened it "We search every part of this complex and take down any Team Rocket member we find" Gligarman responded and the seven (**Counting Pikachu of course**) of them went down the staircase to search the next floor.

The group along with Gligarman soon made it to the second floor of the complex and they looked around the room to see not a single Team Rocket grunt in the room "It doesn't look like anyone is in here" May said and Gligarman turned on detective mode and looked around the room with it and detected no living being Pokemon or human inside of here.

"You're right, no one is on this floor," Gligarman said.

"Then lets keep moving" Ash said and he took the first step forward but the floor tile of which he stepped on suddenly glowed neon green with two arrows on it which pointed in straight and sent Ash spiraling threw the room and he triggered another tile which flipped on and sent him spiraling down then he triggered another which sent him right into the wall which he hit hard and he fell to the floor and he groaned on the ground as his body throbbed from the collision.

"These moving tiles must be some sort of security system to keep intruders from getting any farther down" Gligarman said.

Meanwhile in a lower lever of the complex Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket sat in a chair with his Persian on his lap and a grunt approached him "Sir, someone on the second floor has triggered the security system" the grunt reported "Do you know who?" Giovanni asked "No, sir" the grunt replied.

"Then send Jessie, James and Meowth up there to deal with whoever it is up there" Giovanni ordered "Right away, sir" the grunt said and left.

Back on the second floor of the Rocket hideout Ash got up from the ground and looked at all of the floor tiles which has two ones that are still activated "How am I gonna get over those things?" Ash asked himself and he stepped on to another tile and it turned on and he was thrust to the right then to the left and then upward and smashed right into the wall again.

"Wait I've got an idea!" Dawn said and she pulled out a Poke ball and unleashed the Pokemon inside of it, which is her Piplup.

"Pip-Piplup!"

Bianca then pulled out her Pokedex curious about Dawn's Pokemon partner.

"_**Piplup the **__**Penguin Pokémon. It doesn't like to be taken care of. It's difficult to bond with since it won't listen to its Trainer**_"

"Alright, use ice beam on the tiles!" Dawn said and Piplup opened up his beak and formed a light blue sphere inside of it and then fired multiple light blue beams from the sphere at the tiles on the floor, which covered them up in ice and froze them all up.

Ash then got back up from the ground and began to carefully walk on the ice and try not to slip and fall again "Hey, guys I just thought of something…you think Team Rocket might know if someone triggered their security system?" Max asked.

Suddenly an elevator opened and smoke comes out of it and the group turned their heads over to the smoke.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of…"

Before Team Rocket could have finished their motto (**Which kind of got old years ago in my opinion**) Gligarman threw some type of explosive right in front of them, which created a small cloud of smoke and grabbed Meowth using the grappling device and threw him against the wall.

"Hey, you masked clown, that was Pokemon abuse!" Meowth said.

"Well it looks like our new masked foe wants to battle" James said to Jessie "It would defiantly seem like that" Jessie said and the duo pulled out one Poke ball each "Seviper! Get the twerps and their masked friend!" Jessie said "You too Carnivine!" James says and then the duo threw the two Poke balls into the air, which unleashed their Seviper and Carnivine.

"Seviper!"

"Carnivine!"

Carnivine latched on to James and chewed on his head "Carnivine! Attack them not me!" James said (**You gotta admit that running gag was kind of funny**).

"Seviper use Poison Tail!" Jessie ordered and the dagger part of Seviper's tail glowed purple and before it could strike Gligarman (**He could probably take Seviper on**) Ash unleashed his Gabite and the Cave Pokemon fired a Dragon Pulse attack, which threw the Fang Snake Pokemon against the wall (**It didn't faint just so you know**).

"Carnivine use Bind!" James said and the Bug Catcher Pokemon wraped it's roots around Gabite and squeezed him "Gabite use Flamethrower!" Ash said and Gabite released a spiraling stream of fire from his mouth right at Carnivine's face, which severely reduced its health and Gabite broke free of its grip.

"Now use Rock smash!" Ash said and one of Gabite's claws glowed red-orange and he stabbed Carnivine with it, which threw it against the wall, which hit James on the way (**I couldn't help myself**) "Seviper use Bite!" Jessie ordered and Seviper lunged at Gabite but Gligarman jumped on top of it and gripped a part of Seviper's neck and its eyes widen then it fell to the ground (**Nerve grip!**).

"Amoonguss use Body Slam!" James said and threw a Poke ball in the air, which unleashed the Mushroom Pokemon from its Poke ball.

"Amoonguss!"

Bianca then pulled out her Pokedex to check the data on Amoonguss.

"_**Amoonguss the **__**Mushroom Pokémon. It lures prey close by dancing and waving its arm caps, which resemble Poké Balls, in a swaying motion**_"

Amoonguss then became surrounded by a light greet aura and it jumped into the air and it landed on top of Gabite which reduced some of his health.

Bianca then unleashed her Butterfree to fight Team Rocket "Butterfree use Psybeam!" Bianca said and Butterfree's eyes glowed magenta and it fired a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles at Amoonguss, which reduced a good amount of the Mushroom Pokémon's health.

"Have Piplup use ice beam on those Team Rocket members but only up to their necks I want to interrogate them" Gligarman told Dawn "Right! Piplup use Ice beam!" Dawn said and Piplup opened up his beak and formed a light blue sphere inside of it and then fired multiple light blue beams from the sphere at Team Rocket, which froze up the trio's Pokemon and the trio themselves up to their necks.

Gligarman then walked over to the trio to interrogate them "Wh…wh…who are you?" Meowth asked as he shivered from cold ice around his body and Gligarman got close to his face "I'm the Gligarman" Gligarman said "How did you find us down here?" James asked.

"I have my ways" Gligarman answered.

**Flashback-Celadon City, several hours ago.**

_The sun was just beginning over Celadon City and a grunt wearing a coat and hat passed by an alley way and Gligarman grabbed him by the collar and held him against a wall._

"_Hey! What did I do?" the grunt asked._

"_WHERE'S THE TEAM ROCKET HIDEOUT?" he asked._

"_What?" the grunt asked "I'VE HEARD THE RUMORS WHERE'S THE CELADON HIDEOUT?" Gligarman asked and tossed him on the ground and kicked him several times "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" he said._

"_WHERE IS IT IN THE CITY?" Gligarman asked "Its not in the city, under it! Its underneath the Celadon Game corner!" the grunt confessed and Gligarman punched him which knocked him right out and he disappeared into the shadows to find a way underground._

**End Flashback. **

"I want answers! TELL ME WHO'S IN CHARGE HERE?" Gligarman demanded "Oh please, like we're telling some Gligarman wannabe anything" Jessie said (**He's no wannabe he's what Gligarman should have been like**) and Gligarman snarled and punched Jessie right in the face (**Hardcore…I know**).

"TELL ME!" Gligarman demanded.

Gligarman then went over to James and did the same "TELL ME!" Gligarman demanded "No way! We're never gonna sell out the boss to some masked…" Meowth said and Gligarman turned to him "Meowth! You just told him!" Jessie said, "It was an accident! Cut me some slack!" Meowth said.

"Who's the boss?" Bianca asked, "Yeah who is he?" Dawn asked, "The boss' name is Giovanni, he's the leader of Team Rocket I've met him before" Ash explained.

"If you twerps and this masked clown think you can take down the boss by yourselves don't count on it, there are dozens of grunts here…" but before Meowth could finish his sentence Gligarman gave him a rather intimidating glare and the Cat Scratch Pokemon stopped talking.

"Butterfree use sleep powder on them" Bianca said and Butterfree released blue shining powder on the trio which put them right to sleep.

"What now?" Ash asked "We continue threw this base until we locate Giovanni but I need some of you to go back up to the surface and alert the police" Gligarman explained "Me, Dawn and Max will go but just one question how?" May asked and Gligarman handed her a device.

"This will open the entrance which leads down here and up to the game corner, now go!" Gligarman said and the three ran off to do what he said and Ash, Bianca, Pikachu and the masked vigilante go down the next flight of stairs to the third floor.

Back to where Giovanni is the Team Rocket leader contacted the trio "Jessie, James, Meowth I want a status report do you have the intruders?" Giovanni asked with no response given "What the hell is going on up there?" he asked himself.

"Sir, we've arrived on the second floor and well…Jessie, James and Meowth are frozen and asleep" the grunt reported from a communicator "What?" Giovanni asked.

Back on the second floor four grunts began to thaw the trio and their Pokemon out of the ice that trapped them and the grunts threw water on them to wake them up "Jessie, James, Meowth! What happened up there?" Giovanni asked over communicator.

"Well you see sir, it was that meddling twerp Ash Ketchum and his friends!" James explained.

"Ash Ketchum is here?" Giovanni asked surprised by this revelation.

"Indeed…" James said and then he was broken free from the ice by a grunt "In addition to his friends he also had an unfamiliar girl with him and an oddly dressed new friend with him who wore a mask calling himself Gligarman" James explained.

"That seems strange…" Giovanni said and then smiled "But since Ketchum is here, I feel it would be only right for me to greet him in person" Giovanni said and got up from his chair and left the room followed closely by his Persian.

Back on the surface outside the game corner several armored police vehicles pull in and members of the SWAT Team who are armed with guns exited the vehicles and entered the game corner.

"Officers, what's going on?" the receptionist asked and an Officer Jenny who is clad in SWAT team armor approached her "Ma'am, a tip we received reveals that there may be a Team Rocket base underneath this game corner" Jenny explained "I found something" A SAT officer said.

The other officers followed and he showed them the switch under the poster and one of them pressed it, which opened the entrance on the floor "What the hell? I didn't even know that was there!" the receptionist said.

The SWAT officers then began to walk down the stairs into the sewers underneath the Game corner and soon discovered the Team Rocket grunts Gligarman had fought just now beginning to regain consciousness "H-hey guys, they're gone we need to warn…" before he could have finished his sentence a SWAT team member pushed him to wall and cuffed him.

"Damn it!" another grunt said as he and the others were handcuffed.

Ash, Bianca and Gligarman soon made it to the third floor, which is shown to be a huge laboratory filled with computers and other science equipment "Team Rocket must do some of their experiments in here" Ash said.

"Gligarman, is there anyone in here?" Bianca asked the masked vigilante and he activated detective mode and scanned the room, which showed no human beings or Pokemon inside of it.

"No one is in here," Gligarman said and he walked over to one of the computers and turned it on "What are you looking for?" Bianca asked "I'm going to take files from Team Rocket" Gligarman said and soon he began to look threw the files of the computer "What's on here?" Ash asked.

"There aren't many files on this computer but the few on here are encrypted" Gligarman said and pulled out a flash drive and inserted into a USB port on the computer and it began to download the contents of the computer "How long is the download gonna take?" Bianca asked the masked vigilante.

"At least five minutes" Gligarman replied and soon the sounds of gunfire could be heard above them "The police are here," Gligarman said.

On the floor above the SWAT team members are now engaged in a fight with Team Rocket with the SWAT team members firing at the Rockets who were behind tables that they used as shields and a Team Rocket grunt unleashed her Muk in front of the SWAT members who is then fired at by the SWAT members but it is unfazed by their bullets.

"Muk use Rock Tomb!" the grunt said and Muk opened up its mouth and sent a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow at the SWAT members which sent them all at the wall which they hit hard and fell to the ground as they recoiled from the pain.

One of the Rocket grunts then went for the elevator while the others engaged the police to try and open but the Officer Jenny spotted him and shot him in the leg with her handgun and he fell to the ground (**A/N: He'll probably live…maybe**).

"We have to get out of here or we're going right back to Jail if we don't get shot" Meowth said and Jessie pulled out a Poke ball "Frillish use psychic to take those cop's guns!" Jessie said and she threw the Poke ball into the air and unleashed the Floating Pokemon from it.

"Frillish!"

Frillish's eyes glowed light blue and then, the SWAT team members and Jenny became outlined in light blue and Frillish threw them all against the wall using psychic "Lets get out of here!" Jessie said and the trio and the grunts (**Excluding the one that got shot**) all got into the elevator and escaped the cops.

"Damn it! They got away!" one of the SWAT members said "Those kids said that Giovanni might be down in the lower levels we need to keep moving" another said and they go to the door to travel to the third floor.

"Keep going down until you find Giovanni, I'll remain here until the download is complete" Gligarman said to Ash and Bianca "Right!" they both said in unison and they went down the stairs to the next floor of the complex.

The download of the contents of the Computer into Gligarman's flash drive is now at 57% and going up and it suddenly stopped.

"Error! One content cannot transferred" the computer said and Gligarman pressed up a button and aborted the download of that content and continued the main download and suddenly the computer glowed and something came out of it and thing was a Porygon (**Surprised you didn't I?**).

"_What the hell? A Porygon?_" Gligarman asked himself in his thoughts.

"Pory, pory, pory, Porygon!"

The Porygon then flew out of the room and went threw the door (**The door opened it didn't pass threw like a ghost**) leaving Gligarman a bit confused about what had just happened "_Team Rocket must have created or something_" Gligarman said in his thoughts.

"Hands above your head now!"

Gligarman heard this and turned around to see the SWAT team member and the Officer Jenny along with her Growlithe pointing their guns (**Except Growlithe**) at him (**That's kind of…hostile**).

Downstairs on the forth (**and final**) floor of the underground complex Ash and Bianca look around the room to see no one is in there and Ash sighed "Giovanni must have found out we're here and left" Ash said.

Suddenly all the doors in the room are locked "What just happened?" Bianca asked.

"On the contrary Ketchum, I do not intend to leave until I'm finished with you"

Ash having heard that voice turned around with Bianca to see Giovanni and his Persian standing at the opposite side of the room.

"Giovanni!" Ash said.

"Pika!"

"I'm very glad that you could remember given how long it's been since we last saw each other," Giovanni said and he pulled out several Poke balls and unleashed his Nidoking and Honchkrow.

Ash then pulled his other Poke balls and unleashed his Gabite and Zubat then Bianca unleashed her Seedot and Butterfree "Shall we begin?" Giovanni asked "Defiantly" Ash replied "Alright then, attack!" Giovanni said and his Pokemon charged at Ash's and Ash and Bianca's did the same this all happened while the Porygon that came out of the computer watched.

"I said put your hands over your head!" Officer Jenny said "Listen to me, Giovanni is on the floor below us there isn't any reason to…" "I repeat put your hands over your head or we will open fire!" Jenny said "_I thought since we're family I wouldn't need to resort to this_" Gligarman said in his thoughts and then he swiftly threw a smoke bomb on the floor which filled the place with smoke which made it difficult for the SWAT team and Officer Jenny to see him.

Gligarman then activated detective mode and then tuned the scanner and marked all the cops that carried guns reddish orange (**Arkham Asylum/Arkham City folks**) and looked at the computer which was still downloading the contents into his flash drive which was now at 87%.

"_I have to complete the download_," Gligarman said in his thoughts.

Gligarman then charged at one of the SWAT team members and due to the smoke in the room he couldn't see him coming and Gligarman pulled his gun out of his hand and bashed him over the head with it, which knocked him unconscious and then kicked another in the head which knocked him unconscious.

Gligarman then looked down on the ground to see using Detective mode Ash and Bianca's Pokemon fighting Giovanni's Pokemon on the floor below and Gligarman looked back at the computer, which is now at 90% and the smoke in the room cleared and Gligarman pulled out the claw device and fired it at one of the SWAT team members which grabbed his gun and pulled it forward and rushed at him and began to punch him repeatedly in the chest and then head butted him which knocked him out.

Gligarman then threw yet another smoke bomb on the ground and the Officer Jenny looked around for him but he approached her in the smoke and nerve gripped her and she fell to the ground unconscious "I'm sorry" Gligarman said quietly (**A/N: The SWAT members didn't hear him**).

The computer then beeped several times with the download of the contents on the computer now at 100% "Download complete" the computer said and Gligarman went over to the computer and pulled out the flash drive and placed it into his utility belt.

"Hey! I think I can see him threw the smoke!" A SWAT member said.

The smoke in the room then cleared but Gligarman was nowhere to be found.

Downstairs the battle of Ash and Bianca against Giovanni continued with Ash's Pikachu who fired a Thunderbolt attack at Giovanni's Persian who leaped out of the way and dodged the electric type attack and jumped in front of Pikachu "Persian use Power Gem!" Giovanni said and the jewel on Persian's forehead glowed red and it fired a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the jewel "Pikachu dodge it!" Ash said and Pikachu jumped out of the way.

"Seedot use Bullet Seed!" Bianca said and Seedot jumped into the air and it released multiple glowing yellow seeds at Persian from the top of its head which all hit the Classy Cat Pokemon but it didn't reduce a lot of its HP levels.

"Gabite use Dragon Pulse!" Ash said and Gabite opened up his mouth and a turquoise sphere of energy formed in front of it and Gabite fired the ball at Giovanni's Nidoking.

"Use Protect!" Giovanni said and Nidoking put his arms in front of his face and his body started to glow green and a green force field surrounded the Drill Pokémon's body, which protected him from Seedot's bullet seed attack "Ice Beam!" Giovanni said and a light blue sphere of energy formed in front of Nidoking's horn and then several beams of it are released from it which hit Gabite and a reduced a good amount of his health due it being an ice type attack.

Gabite then got back on his feet as he began to breath heavier after being hit by Nidoking's ice beam "Nidoking finish Gabite off with Dragon Tail!" Giovanni said and Nidoking charged at Gabite in his weakened state and it glowed light blue and goes to hit Gabite with it only for the Cave Pokemon to jump into and dodge it.

Gabite then suddenly glowed light blue "Hey, what's happening?" Bianca asked, "Gabite's evolving!" Ash said and they watched as Gabite's size began to grow along with the fin on its back, his tail grew larger as did his other appendages and soon the glow ceased and he landed on the ground in his new form of a Garchomp and let out a roar.

Bianca then pulled out her Pokedex to check the data on Garchomp.

"_**Garchomp the **__**Mach Pokémon and the evolved form of Gabite. It flies at speeds equal to a jet fighter plane and its wings create blades of wind that can fell nearby trees**_"

"Awesome! Alright Garchomp use Dragon Claw!" Ash said and Garchomp jumped right into the air and flew over to Giovanni Nidoking and both of his hand claws glowed light green and Garchomp began to slash Nidoking repeatedly and the last slash actually cut threw some of Nidoking's skin which caused a bit of blood to come out (**I thought that would be epic**).

Persian then attempted to pounce on Garchomp but the Mach Pokemon smiled at this and turned around and began to hit Persian with its claws several times and the Classy Cat Pokemon fell to the ground (**A/N: The move that he used was Dual Chop**).

Giovanni then looked on the ground at his unconscious Pokemon with a shocked expression but then looked at Ash and smiled "That was impressive Ketchum, but you may want to get out here very soon" Giovanni said "Why's that?" Ash asked.

"Because I've just activated the self destruct sequence this underground complex along with the Game corner will be demolished in about five minutes" Giovanni explained and recalled both of his defeated Pokemon to their Poke balls and walked away to an elevator which lead out of the complex.

"If you actually survive, I hope we can meet again" Giovanni said and left in the elevator "We have to get out of here now!" Ash said and he recalled Gabite and Zubat while Bianca recalled Seedot and Butterfree and they along with Pikachu hopped on to the Garchomp and flew up.

On the third floor Jenny regained consciousness and looked to see the door forced open by Ash's Garchomp "We have to get out of here now! Giovanni's rigged this place and the game corner to blow in five minutes!" Ash said.

Soon the cops along with Ash, Bianca, Pikachu and Garchomp ran as fast as their legs would let them up the stairs to the game corner.

"EVERYONE GET OF HERE! THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO BLOW!" Jenny yelled out and soon everyone abandoned the machines that they were on and began to pour out of the Game corner and underneath the place the Team Rocket hideout began to self-destruct and flames began to consume the place.

"Come on! Everybody! Hurry!" A SWAT member said to the people as they ran out of the building and Ash, Bianca and Pikachu riding on Garchomp and soon the flames of the explosion from the hideout reached the Game corner and it began to consume the corner and part of the ceiling fell off and Garchomp swerved to the left and by accident Pikachu fell off of the Mach Pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Ash said.

Suddenly a large amount of ceiling debris began to fall down separating Ash and his Pokemon partner and Porygon soon flew to where Pikachu is and soon ceiling debris fell from the ceiling above them about to crush them.

(**Queue Hans Zimmer's Dark Knight theme**)

But suddenly Gligarman ran toward them and grabbed both of them before the debris hit the ground and could have crushed them and he pulled out a weird looking gun device and fired a rather long grappling hook which hooked on to a nearby building and he pulled up to the building holding Porygon and Pikachu and escaped the building right before it blew up leaving a fiery blaze in place and black smoke went up into the night sky (**Ash and the gang has been down there for a good amount of time I guess**).

Ash along with Bianca landed Garchomp on the ground and recalled the Mach Pokemon to his Poke ball.

"Pika!"

Ash then looked around to see Pikachu safe and sound and Pikachu ran up to him and Ash embraced the Mouse Pokemon happy to see him alive and then noticed Porygon right in front of the group and May, Max and Dawn appeared "Hey what Pokemon is that?" May asked and Bianca pulled out her Pokedex.

"_**Porygon the **__**Virtual Pokémon. Porygon is the world's first artificially created Pokémon and it has the ability to move freely threw cyberspace**_"

"Where did this Porygon come from?" Max asked "I don't know, but how did Pikachu get out of the Game Corner before it blew up?" Ash asked and Pikachu saw something "Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said and the group and Porygon looked up to see Gligarman jump from a building and his cape turned into a glider and he flew off into the night.

Ash watched this with a smile "Thank you whoever you are" Ash said.

Sometime later the group made their way to a Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy looked at the group's Pokemon along with the Wild Porygon.

"So Giovanni and Team Rocket got away?" Dawn asked, "Yeah but this isn't over, we'll find him" Ash said "So you think that Porygon came from the Rocket hideout?" May asked, "Maybe, I don't know" Ash said.

Joy then handed the group their Pokemon in their Poke Balls now fully healed "Thank you Nurse Jen...I mean Joy" Bianca said "You're welcome and the Porygon you found is okay too" Joy said and Porygon levitated in front of the group "Pory, Pory, Pory, Porygon!" it said.

"Hey guys! Come over here!" Max said and the group came over to where the TV "According to Police the mysterious masked vigilante identified by a captured Team Rocket operative as the Gligarman engaged the police underground in the Rocket giving several of them minor injuries, the police have since put out a warrant for the arrest of vigilante on charges of assault and vigilantism" the anchorman explained.

"WHAT?" Ash asked shocked by this "Pika?" Pikachu asked just as shocked by this as Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 42 of the story and the things that have happened are Ash's Gabite evolved into Garchomp, Ash and Giovanni battled again and a warrant has been issued for Gligarman's arrest because he beat up some cops.<strong>

**Okay we all know Anthony Jenny the son of the Wild Jenny from "Stealing the Conversation!" is Gligarman and isn't kind of funny and ironic that now he's going to be hunted by his own family? **

**Also in the latest of episodes of Pokemon in Japan Team Plasma and N are finally appearing…took them long enough and this week's episode will be Plasma's debut and Looker's return.**

**I'm going to have N appear in this story at one point.**

**With this story I'm going to have Ash explore a more darker to the Pokemon world don't get me wrong its still going to have its over the top goofiness and humor but its going to have a bit of darker theme. **

**Also the two starter Pokemon from Generation I and II Bianca will catch is Charmander and Chikorita.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Till' all are one!**


	43. GS ball mystery part one the beginning

**Okay we are up to Chapter 43 in the story. Last chapter Ash and the gang fought it out with Team Rocket in their secret underground hideout underneath the Celadon Game corner and it blew up and Gligarman now has a warrant issued for his arrest for beating up some cops. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Gligarman after he had saved Ash's Pikachu and the wild Porygon who had been found in the Team Rocket hideout from being killed in the explosion of the hideout several hours prior to this point stood atop of a building as the sun had just began to rose as he watched over the "<strong>City of the Rainbow's Colors<strong>".

Gligarman looked out at the sight where the Celadon City Game Corner, which was secretly owned by Team Rocket itself, used to stand until last night, where Celadon City's fire department had finally managed to put out the flames of the explosion and began to leave the sight.

Gligarman then dived right off of the building and his cape instantly shifted into glider form and he flew off into the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator recap:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The day after the explosion, which destroyed the Celadon Game Corner, our heroes are about to begin a new exciting day in the city of the rainbow's colors…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu had gotten up earlier then the rest of the group and went to the Center's lounge and turned on the Television to see if there was anything on the news about Gligarman who last night had bravely saved Pikachu and the Wild Porygon from being killed in the Game corner explosion.<p>

"Only a short three hours, a civilian here in Celadon City captured live footage of the masked vigilante known as the Gligarman flying threw the city" The Anchorwoman on the news said and showed a short clip of Gligarman as he glided threw the air with his cape glider.

"_You've got to wonder where he gets all of his stuff from_" Ash said in his thoughts (**A/N: I'm going to reveal eventually where Gligarman gets his suit and his gadgets from**).

"Since receiving the video, the police have been searching the skies for the Gligarman after the warrant was issued for his arrest for the assault of at least four police officers" The anchorwoman on the television explained and Ash angered by this simply turned off the television with the remote then got off of the coach and groaned in anger and frustration over this.

"I can't believe this! The guy saved you and that Porygon and the police are chasing him!" Ash said with anger in his voice "Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said agreeing with Ash on the subject (**Sorry Ash, but that's just the ugly truth of how much the Criminal-Justice system can suck**).

"Ash, you're awake already?" Bianca asked and Ash turned around to see Bianca in her pajamas that had just awakened just only a few moments ago "Yeah" Ash said and Bianca noticed something is wrong with Ash "Ash is something wrong?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, something is wrong…the guy who saved Pikachu and Porygon is being chased by the police like he's a part of Team Rocket!" Ash said with obvious anger in his tone of voice, "Yeah, I don't like it at all either, it so unfair" Bianca said.

The Wild Porygon then flew over to the Pokemon Center's lounge where Ash, Bianca and Pikachu were and greeted them "Porygon, Porygon!" it said in a happy manner to the two trainers and Pikachu "Ash, the Pokedex said that Porygon is a man-made created Pokemon so you think Team Rocket created him?" Bianca asked.

"Probably…but they didn't create the species, I've seen a Porygon before actually way back when I was starting out" Ash explained.

(**A/N: Yes I'm having Ash refer to the episode "Computer Warrior Porygon" which as most fans know caused over 700 children in Japan to tragically have seizures in 1997 and therefore was banned worldwide and Porygon and its evolutions were never seen in the anime again…which kind of sucks**).

Bianca looked at Porygon for a moment and smiled "I actually want to draw Porygon" Bianca said and then went back to her room and came back to the lounge with her drawing pad and pencil "Alright Porygon if its no trouble could you just keep floating where you are" Bianca said then she sat down on the coach and began to sketch a picture of the Virtual Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Ash, Bianca, Pikachu and Porygon Guile Hideout watched them from the top of a distant building using his high-tech binoculars "It is time to make my move on you Ketchum and then…you shall lead me right to my goal" Guile said to himself and left the top of the building.<p>

* * *

><p>Back inside of the Pokemon Center Bianca had after at least twenty-nine minutes (<strong>AN: I know in Chapter 39 it took her forty-nine, lets just assume its because Porygon is less complicated or something…I don't know**) finished her sketch of the Virtual Pokemon and finished coloring the thing in.

"Alright it's done!" Bianca said and she picked it up and showed it to Ash, Pikachu and Porygon "So what do you think of it?" Bianca asked the three "It looks great!" Ash said "Pika!" Pikachu said "Pory, Porygon!" Porygon said, as it liked Bianca's sketch of itself.

"I thought you'd guys would like it, I think this along with sketch of Seedot is one of my best drawings" Bianca said and Bianca got a bit closer to Ash which made Ash a tad bit nervous "Hey, Ash I need to ask you something, do you still have the picture I gave you?" Bianca asked Ash with their faces, which were only a few inches away from each other.

"Yeah, of course…its in my backpack" Ash said a bit awkwardly and Bianca stretched over Ash's lap and grabbed his backpack then she unzipped it and pulled out a piece of rolled up paper from it and unrolled it and revealed it to be the picture she drew four years ago of Ash and Pikachu together and Bianca looked up at Ash and smiled.

"Ash…you don't know how much it means to me that you kept this" Bianca said and then she sat up and kissed Ash on the lips and then got off of him "I'm gonna go take a shower" Bianca said and walked off to the bathroom to do so.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside of a cave not too far away from Celadon City Jessie, James and Meowth stood before a computer with a live feed to Giovanni to discuss the recent events in Celadon City "The Porygon that was stored inside of the computer in the hideout was spotted with Ketchum and his friends after the game corner was destroyed sir" James explained.<p>

"How unfortunate…what about this Gligarman? Where is he now?" Giovanni asked, "We have no idea sir, he disappeared right after the hideout and game corner were destroyed" Jessie replied, "Yeah but the good news is that creep is being chased by the cops for beating some of 'em up!" Meowth said (**Oh yeah and you guys who are members of a group who steal other people's Pokemon and commit terrorist acts are much less dangerous by comparison to the vigilante who dresses like a Pokemon**).

"That is good news…Giovanni out" Giovanni said "Sir!" the trio in unison and the video chat ceased.

* * *

><p>Back in Celadon City Bianca after she took her shower and got dressed she began to eat her breakfest with Ash and the rest of the group who had just gotten up "So, where do you guys think we go now, we still have about three weeks until my next contest?" Dawn asked the group.<p>

"I don't know, Ash do you know any place we could go to kill time?" Bianca asked, "I don't know" Ash replied and Porygon floated above the group "So guys, what are we gonna do with Porygon anyway?" Max asked.

"I've got an idea! I'll catch it!" Bianca said and she stood up from the couch she sat on "Really?" Ash asked, "Yeah, I just think Porygon would be a great Pokemon to have on my team!" Bianca said "Porygon!" Porygon said happily as if it wanted to be captured by Bianca.

"But I want to catch it by battling it first!" Bianca said, "That's a great idea!" Ash said as he thought it would be a great way for Bianca to test out her battling abilities.

The group then went outside to the Pokemon Center's battlefield with the wild Porygon on one side of it and Bianca on the other "Alright Butterfree I choose you!" Bianca said and threw the Poke ball in the air and unleashed the abnormal colored Butterfly Pokemon from it.

"Free! Free!"

"Butterfree use Psybeam!" Bianca said and Butterfree's eyes glowed magenta and fired a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles at Porygon and the Virtual Pokemon responded by darting out of the way which caused Butterfree's Psybeam to miss it and Porygon's eye then glowed yellow and a yellow orb of electricity with a blue orb in the core of it formed on the top of its nose and then fired it at Butterfree which did massive damage to her health and she fell to the ground and fainted.

"Butterfree!" Bianca said and went over to look at her fainted Pokemon.

"Whoa! Porygon just used Zap Cannon and it looked like a pretty powerful one too!" Max said.

Bianca then pulled Seedot's Poke Ball out and she sighed, "I hope this works," Bianca said and she threw the Poke Ball into the air and the Acorn Pokemon is unleashed from its Poke Ball.

"Seedot!"

Seedot and Porygon then stared at each other for a brief moment but before Bianca could give Seedot an order a small explosion went off in the center of the battlefield, which sent Porygon and Seedot flying in opposite directions and when the smoke in the center cleared Guile Hideout and a gleam went threw the army.

"Who are you?" Ash asked, "If you must know…" Guile said and then grabbed Bianca by the arm and held his sword to her throat "I am Guile Hideout" He said.

"Hey! Let her go!" Ash said, "Pika-pi!" Pikachu said "I will, I require you to do one simply thing for me Ketchum" Guile said "Yeah, what's that?" Ash asked.

"Tell me the location of the GS ball!" Guile said and he gripped his sword, which was held up to Bianca's neck "The GS ball?" Ash asked as he remembered what that was "Yes, the GS ball! Where is it?" Guile asked again as he gripped the sword even tighter.

"Why do you want the GS ball?" Ash asked, "Tell me or the girl's blood will go all over the ground!" Guile said and suddenly a hook attached to cable wrapped around the sword and pulled Guile's sword out of his hand and Bianca took advantaged of this and escaped Guile's grip and ran back to the group.

Guile then growled and looked up to the top of the Pokemon center to see Gligarman was the one who freed Bianca by using his grappling gun "So you are the masked man I've heard of since I arrived here" Guile said and Gligarman jumped down from the Pokemon Center and landed on the ground and then raised his fist ready to fight Hideout.

Guile then reached for his sword and charged at Gligarman and prepared to strike him with his sword but Gligarman blocked it with his gauntlet claws but the sword and while it didn't pierce the vigilante's gauntlet it cut his gauntlet claws off.

Gligarman surprised by this then pulled several shrunkens out of his utility belt and threw them at Hideout but they didn't even give his armor a single scratch and broke upon contact and Guile chuckled a bit from this "What did you think that would actually do?" Guile asked (**I don't even know why I had him do that and I'm the writer of this story**).

Gligarman then pulled out the "**Gligar claw**" device and fired it which grabbed Guile's sword and threw it in the bushes "Ah I see, you wish me to fight you with my hands and not my sword" Guile said and Gligarman ran over to Guile and punched Hideout in the chest but then recoiled in pain because of the armor's extremely hard metal.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Gligarman screamed in pain.

"Extremely hard isn't it? It is probably the hardest metal you might ever try to punch in your life" Guile remarked "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu then released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Hideout, which hit Hideout but the electric type attack doesn't have any effect on the armor clad man "What the hell? Pikachu's thunderbolt isn't having any effect on this guy!" Ash said.

Pikachu then gave up on using Thunderbolt on Hideout "Perhaps I should have mentioned that while also extremely hard and durable the metal of which my armor is crafted from cannot be penetrated by electricity" Guile remarked and then pulled out four of his Poke balls and unleashed the Pokemon from them which were about four Starmie.

Bianca then pulled out her Pokedex to check the data on this water-psychic Pokemon.

"_**Starmie the Mysterious Pokémon. Regardless of the environment it lives in, its body grows to form a symmetrical geometric shape**_"

"Starmie use water gun!" Guile said and all of his Starmie released spirals of water from the tip of their uppermost limbs at the group, which they are hit by and are thrown back by the water type attack.

Bianca now soaked because of the water gun is the first to get up "Seedot use Bullet seed!" Bianca said and Seedot span around quickly and released multiple glowing yellow seeds at Hideout's Starmie, which actually managed to hit one of them but doesn't do a whole lot of damage.

"I believe it is time to make our escape…Starmie use hyper beam!" Guile said and all of the Starmie's red jewel cores glow bright red and they formed a white orb of energy and fired a pale pink of energy with a bright white energy around it which all hit the ground which created a small explosion on the ground which created a cloud of dust.

A moment later the dust cleared and Guile Hideout along with all of his Starmie are now gone "Hey, where did Hideout go?" Max asked and Gligarman approached Ash "What's this GS Hideout was talking about?" Gligarman asked "Yeah, Ash he seemed to act like you knew what it was" May said.

"I'll call up Professor Oak, he can explain it to you guys" Ash said.

Ash and the group then went into the Pokemon Center and Ash dialed up Professor Oak's number on the videophone and Ash introduced Bianca to him.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Bianca" Oak said on the videophone "Thank you Professor, its good to meet you too I've read some of your poems" Bianca said "So Ash why did you call me up?" Oak asked and Ash sighed "Its serious Professor Oak a guy who was wearing blue armor named Guile Hideout attacked and wanted me to tell him where the GS ball is" Ash explained.

"Are you sure?" Oak asked, "He did and he seemed pretty serious about it" Ash said "Hmmm…this does raise some questions…if you and your friends aren't busy I think we need to pay some visits to Professor Ivy and Kurt to see what this is all about" Oak said.

"We'll be at your lab in a minute or two" Ash said "What? How is that possible?" Oak asked, "You'll see" Ash remarked "Okay…then, I'll see you in a minute then" Oak said and ceased the video chat.

Bianca then turned to the wild Porygon and sighed "Well…I guess if you want to join me there's really no need for a battle anyway" Bianca said and held out an empty Poke ball in front of the Porygon and Porygon pressed the button with its nose and it was absorbed into the Poke Ball and it fell on the ground then it wobbled and blinked several times then stopped and sparkles flew off of it which confirmed its capture.

"Yes! I caught a Porygon!" Bianca said.

Soon the group went outside back to the battlefield, which is in the back of the Pokemon Center and Max pulled out a Poke Ball, and the Pokemon unleashed from it is his Gallade.

"Gallade…Gal!"

Gligarman then went outside and joined the group "Alright Max, have Gallade bring us to Professor Oak's lab in Pallet town!" Ash said and Max turned to Gallade "Gallade use teleport!" Max said and Gallade's body glowed multicolored and it and the rest of the group became outlined in light and blue and then they disappeared teleported to Professor Oak's research lab.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 43 of the story. <strong>

**Okay for the record I would like to note that I'm doing something I'm trying to avoid as much as possible…having Gligarman appear in the middle of the day, I'm trying to make him only appear at night like Batman but in situations like these he might be needed.**

**Also as you can Guile's agenda has the GS ball that we last in Season 3 involved. There was actually an arc about it, which was scrapped for reasons you should look up if you don't care about potential spoilers. **

**Also the arc involving the GS in this story will lead to another important arc in the story.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all! **


	44. GS ball mystery part two search

**Okay we are up to Chapter 44 in my story. Last chapter Guile Hideout attacked the group and demanded to location of the GS ball from Ash. The group along with Gligarman after he escaped teleported with Max's Gallade to Professor Oak's lab in Pallet town to try and figure all this out. Bianca also captured the wild Porygon from the Rocket hideout. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The sun shined quite brightly over Professor Oak's research laboratory as multiple Pokemon frolicked happily threw the fields with Ash's herd of Tauros who stampeded threw the long fields and his Heracross who sucked happily away at the sap of one of the many trees.<p>

All of sudden Ash, Bianca, Dawn, May, Max and Gligarman were teleported into the middle of the research lab thanks to Max's Gallade who used teleport to bring them to the lab "Hey we're here!" May said and Bianca looked around and took in the scenery of the place.

"Whoa! This place looks amazing! I've seen pictures of it but I'd never thought I'd actually ever come here!" Dawn said "Yeah me too!" Bianca said as she was equally amazed by the fact they're really at Professor Oak's lab.

"Meganium!"

Ash then turned around after he heard that voice and looked to see his Meganium who had evolved from his Bayleef several weeks ago ran over to him at high speed and then body slammed Ash on to the ground "Meg! Meg! Meg!" Meganium said happy to see her trainer.

"Yeah…its good to see you too Meganium…now please get off my before you crush my ribs" Ash said and Meganium complied and got off of him and Bianca pulled out her Pokedex to check the data on Meganium.

"_**Meganium the **__**Herb Pokémon and the evolved form of Bayleef. The aroma that rises from its petals contains a substance that calms aggressive feelings**_"

"Hey guys…where did Gligarman go?" May asked and Ash looked at the group to see that Gligarman isn't there anymore "Hey! Where'd he go?" Ash asked "I don't know, I just looked away for a minute and he was gone" May replied (**Well May, that's how ninjas are**).

"Ash! You're here!" Professor Oak said as he walked over to the group "Its great to see you Professor Oak!" May said, "It's good to see you also May" Professor Oak said to the Hoenn region coordinator.

"Hey Professor, where's Zekrom, I don't see him anywhere?" Ash asked the Pokemon Professor "Hmmm…I believe that Zekrom is in the mountains or somewhere in the skies" Oak replied (**Well since there's no thunderclouds I'd have to lean towards the first one**).

The group then went inside of Professor Oak's lab and sat down in the living room and were joined by Oak's assistant and Ash's old traveling companion Tracey Sketchit "So what's the GS ball anyway? Like Ash said Hideout seemed like he was serious wanting to find it?" Bianca asked (**You'd know that with him holding a sword only inches from your neck**).

"Well you see Bianca, I don't really know how to describe what the GS ball is" Oak explained, "What do you mean Professor Oak?" Dawn asked "I first received the GS ball from a friend of mine named Professor Ivy from the Orange Archipelago the only thing we know about it is that it can't be sent threw the transportation system and nothing we've used can open it" Professor Oak explained.

"Why couldn't you open it?" May asked "We don't know May and even to this day five years after Ivy discovered it have we have gotten no closer to finding out anything about it" Oak explained "But it sounds like Hideout might know something we don't about it and he wants it which can't mean anything good" Ash said.

"Pika, Pikachu"

"Indeed Ash, which is why we need to get in contact with Professor Ivy and Kurt to try and find out what this Guile Hideout wants with the GS ball" Oak said and he got up from the coach and went to go contact Ivy.

"So…who are you exactly?" Bianca asked Tracey since she hasn't been introduced to him yet "I'm Tracey Sketchit, I'm Professor Oak's assistant" Tracey answered "Tracey traveled with me when I was travelling around the Orange Islands" Ash explained.

"I'm also a Pokemon watcher" Tracey remarked "Really?" Bianca asked, "Yep, I've made a lot of sketches of Pokemon I've seen" Tracey said, "Can I see them?" Bianca asked interested by this and Tracey went over to a box and pulled some pictures out of them.

Tracey then handed his sketches to Bianca and she began to look threw them which included sketches of a Magikarp, The prongs of an Elekid which stuck out from a bush, a Pink Rhyhorn and several other sketches "These are great Tracey, the detail on these sketches are amazing!" Bianca said as she went threw the sketches.

"Thanks, I try to get as much detail into them as possible" Tracey said, "Want to see some of my sketches?" Bianca asked, "You sketch Pokemon too?" Tracey asked "Yeah! I've sketched at least two pictures since I came here to Kanto from Johto" Bianca replied and then unzipped her backpack to pull out her own sketches to show him.

Professor Oak then came into the room "Everyone! I've contacted Professor Ivy!" Oak said and everyone followed the Pokemon Professor up to research floor of his lab to speak with Professor Ivy.

In the fields of the Research lab Gligarman stood under a tree concealed by the shade the tree provided and looked out at the vast number of wild and owned Pokemon who frolicked happily threw the fields and a wild Growlithe among them noticed Gligarman under the tree.

"Growlithe!" it barked at him as it thought he could be a hostile and Gligarman simply stood there under the tree completely stoic and did not show even a slight hint of fear and Growlithe then walked over under the tree where the Vigilante stood.

"_A Growlithe is a Pokemon which is considered by many to be a great companion to my family…they're the same thing but they're also a symbol of what are we…I…am much different then my family…that is fact_"

The Growlithe then growled at Gligarman but then lost interest since it saw he caused no trouble and walked off.

"Me and my assistants could never figure out how to open the GS ball and the fact that this Guile Hideout seems to know something about it is very alarming" Professor Ivy said over video phone to Ash, Pikachu, Bianca, May, Max, Dawn, Professor Oak and Tracey.

"There is some good news to all of this, he doesn't know where the GS ball is located and it would be best to keep it that way" Professor Oak said "So what are we gonna do Professor?" Dawn asked "We're going to pay a visit to Kurt Dawn, he's a Poke Ball smith who lives in Azalea Town in the Johto region and the GS ball is currently in his possession" Professor Oak explained.

"A Poke ball smith? So he makes Poke balls?" Dawn asked, "Indeed Dawn, in fact Kurt is one of the best known and brilliant Poke Ball experts in the Kanto and Johto regions" Oak replied.

Unbeknownst to the group they are being listened to from a distance by Guile Hideout who used his listening device "At last! I've finally found it!" Guile said to himself and suddenly he heard beeping from the inside of his satchel.

Guile then opened it and pulled out his laptop and opened it and Giovanni appeared on it on a live video feed "Ah, Giovanni I'm glad you're talking to him yourself instead having your assistant do so" Guile said.

"I am calling you because I wish to know what is taking you such a long time to kill Ketchum! If you had done it days ago I wouldn't have had to destroy our hideout in Celadon and we wouldn't have lost one of our most important projects!" Giovanni said with obvious anger in his voice.

Guile then began to laugh, "What is so funny Hideout? If you are not able to assassinate Ketchum then I will have to hire someone who can!" Giovanni said "Oh do not worry Giovanni Ketchum will be dead soon enough as will you and your pathetic Team Rocket as well" Guile said.

"What do you mean we'll be dead?" Giovanni asked "So you actually fell for my ruse then, while you thought that I was working for you Giovanni you were working for me in my favor your organization's Intel have been very helpful in furthering for my plans" Guile explained.

"You…you're not an assassin? But the information…"

"Was false to deceive you into hiring me…it will be your last mistake" Guile said and then signed off on the chat and closed his laptop and placed it back into the satchel and looked out into Oak's lab still using his listening device.

"Alright Gallade bring us to Azalea town in the Johto region!" Max said to his Gallade.

Gallade's body then glowed multicolored and became outlined in light blue as did Ash, Pikachu, Professor Oak, Bianca, May, Max and Dawn and the teleport away and Guile who saw this from a distance pulled out his sword and slammed into the ground and it glowed brightly and then he is teleported away as well.

Gligarman having witnessed this using his binoculars pulled out a Poke ball, which unleashed from it a Skarmory who was wearing a Gligar cowl on it who then let out a mighty roar and hopped on to it and then Skarmory bolted into the air off to Azalea town (**A/N: He has a listening device in his cowl which is why he knows where to go**).

* * *

><p><em><strong>The race to discover the mystery of the GS ball has begun with the mysterious Guile Hideout in hot pursuit of it what does he want with it? Stay tuned to find out…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 44 in the story and the plot has begun to thicken with Guile Hideout since now he has demonstrated he can use his sword to teleport, which explains how he got from Celadon City to Pallet town so fast. <strong>

**Also as you can see Gligarman has his Pokemon who aren't his Gligar wear Gligar cowls. I don't know why I did that I just did. What do you think?**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all!**


	45. GS ball mystery part three revelation

**Okay we are up to Chapter 45 in my story. Last chapter the group visited Professor Oak and decided to go to Azalea town to get the GS ball from Kurt and Guile Hideout and Gligarman followed. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Gligarman flew threw the air on the back of his cowl covered Skarmory as the Amor Bird Pokemon soared at a fast speed to Azalea town in the Johto region and while it would not take long for the two reach it from Pallet town because of the rather short distance between the Johto and Kanto region but they had to get there fast before Guile Hideout could reach the GS ball.<p>

* * *

><p>The sun shined brightly over Azalea town in the Johto region and many Slowpoke could be seen in all places around the town some were on top of buildings others just simply laid on the ground and some even laid in the middle of shops but the people in charge don't seem to mind at all.<p>

Suddenly the group teleported into the town in front of a water fountain, which contained some Slowpoke in it "Hey! We're here!" May said and Bianca looked into the fountain to see a Slowpoke who turned its head in her direction "Slow…" it said with an uninterested tone.

Bianca then pulled out her Pokedex to check the data on Slowpoke.

"_**Slowpoke the **__**Dopey Pokémon. Slowpoke uses its tail to catch prey by dipping it in water at the side of a river. However, it often forgets what it's doing and often spends entire days just loafing at water's edge**_"

"Why are there so many Slowpokes here, I can see them everywhere?" Dawn asked "The people here in Azalea town consider Slowpoke to be sacred, the reason for that is because of the legends that a Slowpoke yawn can summon rain" Professor Oak explained.

"Yeah and if you stop on a Slowpoke's tail here you'll get chased by an angry mob, trust me that happened to me when I came here" Ash said to the group and Max recalled his Gallade back to his Poke ball and the group went off to where Kurt lived to get the GS ball.

The group then reached Kurt's house and knocked on the door, which is answered by a girl with ponytails "Ash? Professor Oak? What are you doing here?" the girl asked, "Maisy, we need to see your grandpa it's really important," Ash said.

Kurt banged hard on a heated Apricorn using a blacksmith hammer and then after he got it into the right shape he doused it with some water which cooled it off a bit and then placed it back into the oven and closed it shut "Perfect shape" he said to himself "Grandpa! Professor Oak is here!" Maisy said and she and the group entered the room and Kurt turned in their direction.

"Ash, Professor Oak! What a surprise! Its good to see you both" Kurt said "Yes but I wish that it was under better circumstances" Professor Oak said, "What do you mean?" Kurt asked "Its about the GS ball Kurt" Ash replied.

_**BOOM!**_

The sound of an explosion caused in Azalea town could be heard "What just happened?" Dawn asked a bit startled by the boom "Lets go find out!" Ash said "Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu said and the group went outside of Kurt's house and into the town to see that the explosion occurred which was the fountain in the center, which flung two Slowpokes out of it and left them sprawled on opposite sides of the ground.

"Slow…." One of them muttered in pain after a minute (**It takes a while for a Slowpoke to do anything doesn't it?**).

"What happened?" Ash asked and a Starmie jumped up from behind Ash and he turned around to see the Mysterious Pokemon whose core glowed and it fired a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it which hit the ground right in front of Ash's feet which blew up and the backlash flung Ash right into what was left of the water fountain which got him wet.

Suddenly a blue armor clad boot stepped on the ground next to the Starmie, which revealed it to be Guile Hideout "I see you've finally made it here, Ketchum" Hideout said "How'd you get here so fast Hideout?" Ash asked, "I have my ways" Guile said and then pulled out his sword and held it high in the air.

"Skarmory!"

Hideout then heard this and turned around to see Gligarman coming in riding his masked Skarmory "Skarmory use Icy Wind" Gligarman said and Skarmory opened up its mouth and it released a powerful blizzard from its mouth at Guile Hideout which began to froze the criminal mastermind in his tracks.

Gligarman and his Skarmory then landed on the ground and Gligarman got off of the Armor Bird Pokemon and walked over to the trapped Hideout "What do you want with the GS ball?" the vigilante asked him and the ice which trapped Hideout began to crack and Guile broke free of the ice and punched Gligarman right in the chest and he staggered back from the pain of Hideout's armored fist hitting his chest.

"Pikachu use iron tail!" Ash said and Pikachu jumped up and his tail became surrounded in white sparkles and then it became surrounded in a white outline and then it turned into iron and Pikachu swung his tail to hit Hideout with it but Guile held his sword in front of him and Pikachu's tail hit which blocked the steel-type attack and Pikachu jumped back to Ash.

"What sort of metal is Hideout's armor and sword made from?" Oak asked.

"A metal that is equally sturdy as a Registeel's body" Hideout answered having heard what Professor Oak asked "Now! Give me the GS ball!" Hideout demanded as he held out of his sword in front of the group.

"What do you want with the GS ball," Kurt asked Hideout "Yeah and what do you know about it that we don't?" Ash asked, "There is a Pokemon sealed within the GS ball, this Pokemon has great power that I can put to very good use," Hideout answered.

"Whoever that Pokemon is, you're not getting it!" Ash said "And you are going to stop me Ketchum? You may have stopped me before but never again!" Hideout proclaimed "Again?" Ash asked confused by this.

Guile then pulled out three other Poke balls and unleashed his three other Starmie "Starmie use Ice beam and freeze all of these nuances!" Hideout ordered and his four Starmie all fired multiple light blue beams from their cores and the group ran out of the way and the Starmie froze up the place where they stood.

Gligarman then recalled his Skarmory back to its Poke ball (**A/N: which has the Gligar symbol on it**) and pulled out a smoke bomb from his utility belt and threw it in front of Guile Hideout and his four Starmie which a detonated and caused a big cloud of smoke to form around them.

Guile annoyed by this walked threw the smoke and looked around only to see the gang, Kurt, Professor Oak and Gligarman are now gone.

Back at Kurt's house the group goes into Kurt's room and Kurt went over to a closet open it and pulled out the GS ball which is shown to be a Poke ball with gold on it instead of red and has "**GS**" imprinted on it "I've been examining the GS ball for five years now and still I don't know anything about it or how to open it" Kurt explained to the group.

"Hey Professor Oak have you ever wondered who made the GS ball?" Bianca asked, "Like many other things about the GS ball we don't know who made it Bianca, Professor Ivy said she first found it one day just lying on the ground on Valencia Island" Professor Oak answered (**A/N: Yeah it was never mentioned how Ivy got the GS ball in the anime so I decided to put that in**).

"But Hideout knows what's inside of it and how to open it, we need to keep the GS ball out of his hands" Gligarman said and suddenly the wall of the room blew up and the wall collapsed and Guile Hideout and his Starmie entered the room threw the hole.

Guile then spotted the GS ball in Kurt's hand "The GS ball…give it to me!" Hideout demanded "No way!" Ash said "Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Ash is right we will not allow you to misuse whatever is inside the GS ball…Dragonite use Dragon Rage!" Professor Oak said and he pulled out a Poke ball from his lab coat and threw it in the air and the Pokemon unleashed from it is his very own Dragonite and the Dragon Pokemon opened up its mouth and fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy at Guile Hideout who is directly hit by the dragon type attack and sent flying out of Kurt's house.

"Professor Oak! You just hit Hideout with a dragon rage!" Max said shocked.

"It didn't kill him Max, I doubt that Dragonite's dragon rage could even put a single scratch on Hideout's armor" Professor Oak said and Gligarman turned to Ash, Bianca, May, Max and Dawn "I need all of you to take the GS ball and get it as faraway from Azalea town as possible" he said to them.

"What are you gonna do?" Dawn asked "I'm going to keep him busy and try to take him down," Gligarman said and Kurt handed Ash the GS ball "Now go!" Gligarman said "Ash! Take Maisy with you! Keep her safe!" Kurt said, "Right!" Ash said and the group along with Maisy ran out of the house and away from Hideout.

Hideout soon re-entered the house and looked very peeved threw the expressions in his eyes which were exposed threw his helmet's view "Where is Ketchum?" Hideout asked and Gligarman didn't answer and he pulled out a Poke ball and threw it in the air, which unleashed Sandslash who wore a Gligar cowl.

"Sandslash use Shadow Claw" Gligarman said and one of Sandslash's paws became surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline and the aura then took the form of a claw and Sandslash slashed Hideout across his armored chest which actually managed to put a very small but visible scratch on his armor.

"What the hell? Your Sandslash actually put a scratch on my armor?" Hideout asked shocked by this sudden turn of events.

"_Certain types of attacks must be able to cause damage to Hideout's armor_" Gligarman thought to himself.

"Sandslash use Shadow Claw again" Gligarman said and Sandslash used the same attack again this time on Hideout's shoulder pad which actually managed to rip the pad off which showed black clothe underneath.

"_One of these types must be ghost_," Gligarman thought.

* * *

><p>The group along with Maisy did as Gligarman said and left Azalea town and fled into Ilex forest and after a good amount of running they stopped and rested near a brook "Ash, where are we anyway?" Bianca asked since Ash hadn't yet mentioned where they are.<p>

"This is Ilex forest," Ash answered and the group looked around the dense forest "This place looks pretty" Dawn said and Ash pulled out the GS ball and looked at it "What can the Pokemon inside this thing do that Hideout would want it so badly?" Ash asked.

Dawn thought about that for a moment and came up with a theory "He said that a Pokemon was inside had great power so…"

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's Fantasy<strong>

_The fantasy showed Guile Hideout holding his sword up while he rode on the back of a Palkia who roared into the air "Maybe the Pokemon inside is a Palkia, that Pokemon is pretty powerful" Dawn said._

**End Fantasy**

* * *

><p>"Ugh…that's an interesting theory Dawn" Max remarked.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in Azalea town Gligarman's Sandslash used another Shadow Claw on Guile Hideout's armored chest, which put another, but larger scratch on it "This fight is futile, soon my goal will be reached and I will have my vengeance against Ketchum" Hideout said in a rather calm voice as if he didn't think he'd lose.<p>

"Vengeance? You've never even met Ash until now!" Professor Oak said.

"It would be a waste of time to explain this to you" Hideout said and he pulled out his sword and held it up "I'll be placing my bets that Ketchum and his friends are in Ilex forest…right where I need them" Hideout said and slammed the sword into the ground and teleported away to Ilex forest (**A/N: I don't know how he knows where they are either just roll with it**).

"_Hideout's sword can be used for teleportation?_" Gligarman asked himself in his thoughts shocked by this.

"We need to get to Ilex forest and quickly!" Professor Oak said and Gligarman unleashed her Skarmory from its Poke ball hopped on to it and flew off at a fast speed to Ilex forest to try and find Ash and the group before Hideout can reach them.

* * *

><p>Back in Ilex forest the group continued to venture threw Ilex forest as per Gligarman's instructions and in an instant Guile Hideout was teleported right in front of them "Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu said.<p>

"Now if you would be so kind Ketchum, give me the GS ball!" Hideout said "No way! I won't let you hurt the Pokemon inside!" Ash said "Very well then, I will simply have to take it from you then!" Guile said and unleashed all four of his Starmie and his Surskit.

"Don't count on it!" Ash said and he pulled out five Poke Balls and let out his Garchomp, Eevee, Galvantula, Oshawott and Charizard.

"I will allow you to have the first move Ketchum, it would be only right as you are about to face death" Hideout said "Fine by me, Garchomp use Dual chop!" Ash said and Garchomp jumped into the air and dived right into Hideout and began to hit him in the chest with his claws multiple times and when he stopped Garchomp looked to see that his dual chop attack didn't put a scratch on Hideout's armor and looked at his claws to see the top part of them are chipped off.

"GAAAAAAAAARCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MP!" it yelled out in pain and ran around the place and Hideout simply watched the Mach Pokemon run around in pain "Your Pokemon are as weak willed as you and your friends are Ketchum" Hideout remarked.

"Galvantula use Electroweb on Hideout and his Pokemon!" Ash said and sparks of yellow electricity appeared in between Galvantula's mandibles and it fired it as a stream of yellow electricity into the air and as it few through the air, the tip opened up and expanded which formed into a large spider web of electricity which landed on Hideout and his Pokemon but only his Pokemon are the ones electrocuted by Galvantula's attack.

"I must say Ketchum your bravery like last time we encountered each other is admirable but highly misguided," Hideout said "What last time? I've never even met you until now!" Ash said "You would take that back if you knew who was under this helmet, but it would utterly pointless" Guile said.

Suddenly Hideout is hit by a Shadow claw attack on the back which created a huge scratch on it and he staggered a bit before he regained his balance and the group and Hideout looked to see the one who did that was Gligarman's Sandslash and Gligarman was above his Pokemon riding his Skarmory.

"Ash! Hideout's armor can be pierced by Ghost type attacks!" Gligarman said.

May then pulled out a Poke ball "Glaceon! Take the stage!" May said and unleashed her Glaceon from it.

"Glaceon!"

"Glaceon use Shadow Ball!" May said and Glaceon opened up its mouth and a black and purple sphere of energy is formed inside of it and fired it Hideout and he held up his arm to protect his face but when the ghost type attack hit his armored the armor shattered and fell off revealing a black sleeve and uncovered hand under it.

Bianca then pulled out her Pokedex and scanned May's Glaceon with it.

"_**Glaceon the Fresh Snow **__**Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. By controlling its body heat, Glaceon can freeze the atmosphere around it to create a diamond-dust flurry**_"

"Use Shadow Ball again!" May said and Glaceon used the ghost-type attack once again which blasted the armor on his left armored shoulder pad which blasted it off showing black clothe underneath and Guile began to become annoyed by this and ran at May and her Glaceon with his sword and tried to kill the Fresh Snow Pokemon with it but Glaceon jumped out of the way before he could.

"Glaceon use Shadow ball!" May said and Glaceon did as its trainer's commanded and fired another shadow ball at Hideout's chest which slammed him against a tree and Gligarman grabbed him by the neck and held him against the tree.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH THE GS BALL? WHAT POKEMON IS INSIDE OF IT?" Gligarman asked.

Hideout did not answer Gligarman's question and grabbed his sword and went to slash Gligarman with it but he let go of Hideout and avoided the attack of the criminal mastermind "_If we use enough ghost type attacks on his armor, we can get his armor off of him and defeat him_" Gligarman thought to himself.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!" Ash said and Eevee opened up her mouth and she created a black and purple sphere of energy inside of it and then fired it at Hideout's helmet, which actually managed to break it off and Hideout was flung forward away from the group.

"Look! His helmet is off!" May said (**Oh yeah May no one could have figured that one out**).

Hideout then rose from the ground and looked at the group and the face under his helmet is revealed to be a man with light blue spiked hair with blue eyes and this promoted gasps from Ash, Dawn and Pikachu.

"Cyrus?" Ash asked "Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With this surprising turn of events several questions have been raised and soon several questions will be answered stay tuned to learn them all…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued… <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 45 in the story and it has been revealed that Cyrus the leader of Team Galactic is Guile Hideout! Didn't see that coming didn't you?<strong>

**In the Manga Guile Hideout appeared in his true identity was actually Archie the leader of the Team Aqua. **

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all!**


	46. GS ball mystery part four solved

**Okay we are up to Chapter 46 in the story. Last chapter the group along with Professor Oak and Gligarman went to Kurt the Poke-Smith's house in Azalea town in the Johto region. There they fought it out with Hideout and learned that Guile Hideout is really Cyrus the leader of Team Galactic. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Ash, Dawn do you know who this guy is?" May asked, "Yeah he's name is Cyrus and he's the leader of Team Galactic!" Ash said "Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu said.<p>

"I'm glad that you remember after all these years," Cyrus said "How are you even alive?" Dawn asked, "Why on Earth would you think I'd be dead?" Cyrus asked.

"Professor Rowan said you were probably ripped apart when you went threw that portal at Spear Pillar" Ash said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bianca asked.

"Two years ago myself and Team Galactic attempted to create a new world to replace this one using the legendary Pokemon Palkia and Dialga but our plans were foiled thanks to Ketchum and his friends" Cyrus explained.

"Then you jumped into the portal that they made and we never saw you again, how are you still alive?" Ash asked and Cyrus smirked "It is a very interesting tale of how I ended up in my suit of virtually impenetrable armor If I do say so myself…" Cyrus said.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-Spear Pillar-Two years ago <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to the Red Chain and the combined powers of the gods of space and time Dialga and Palkia my new world was finally born…<strong>_

_Cyrus looked in awe at a vortex created by the Pokemon gods of the Sinnoh region Dialga and Palkia which to Cyrus looked absolutely beautiful with newborn galaxies inside of it and he jumped threw the portal in Spear Pillar and went threw it and once he did the portal closed and he landed face first on to the ground._

"_What?" he asked himself surprised by what just happened._

_Cyrus then looked around his surroundings and was shocked to see the place he was now was not the beautiful and perfect new world he worked for years towards but instead was nothing but a cold and frigid piece of land which had snow falling from the cloudy sky._

"_This…this is impossible! This isn't my new world!" Cyrus yelled out and his voice echoed threw the frigid land._

_**I wasn't sent into my glorious new world at all instead I was teleported to the Hoenn region in this world!**_

_Cyrus walked threw the frigid land with hands against his chest to keep it warm and luckily he was wearing a long sleeved uniform which kept him as warm as it could in this frigid land and soon he fell threw the ice and fell right into an ice cavern face first (__**Man, things were not going good for him that Day**__). _

_**I fell into an ice cavern in a snow-covered part of the region and discovered something rather unusual inside of it…**_

_Cyrus got up from the ground and brushed the snow off of his Team Galactic uniform and looked forward to see the sword he would wield as Guile Hideout which was stuffed in the icy ground and it looked as if its been there for a very long time._

_**I don't know where the sword came from I presume its some sort of artifact from ancient times, but I was…rather curious of it…**_

_Cyrus then grabbed on to the hilt of the sword and managed to pull the sword out from the ground and held it in front of him and examined it and then looked around the cavern to see no one else there and then climbed out of the cavern threw the hole he fell in and walked off and began to make his way to a nearby town._

_**Eventually I decided to rethink my goal and travelled threw the region with the sword I dubbed "Instant" and the reason for that name I soon found out…**_

_A wild Vigoroth attacked Cyrus somewhere else in the Hoenn region and he pulled out his sword to defend himself against it and the Wild Monkey Pokemon ended up using a Focus Punch against him which flung him backward against a tree and Cyrus got up and by accident pushed his sword into the ground and the Vigoroth charged at him and before he could pull the sword out the sword glowed and he is teleported away which surprised the Wild Vigoroth greatly._

_Cyrus then reappeared in front of lake and he gasped "This sword…it can teleport me" Cyrus said amazed by this revelation (__**Who wouldn't be to be honest if you had a sword that can teleport you?**__)._

_**I eventually learned how to control where the sword would send me and eventually I found something that would give the metal for my armor…**_

_Cyrus ventured threw a cave with his sword instant in a holster on his back and held a turned on flashlight to explore the cave and soon he came across a huge chunk of ore in the ground "Hmmm…I wonder if the rumors I heard were true" Cyrus said to himself. _

_Cyrus then pulled a knife out of his travel pack and drove it against the metal, which actually managed to shatter the blade upon contact "It is the metal the towns people were talking about!" he said with glee._

_**The people of a nearby town told me of an extremely rare metal in the caverns that was sturdy as a Registeel's body and they were correct luckily they told me of ways to cut the metal…**_

_Cyrus after about an hour in a half of hard work managed to remove the ore from the ground and cut into several pieces and then started to fire to melt the metal and began to forge his armor into what it was._

_**I melted the ore and forged my armor with it and I dubbed the armor…eternity…and I assumed the alias Guile Hideout…**_

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"And I've researching the GS for sometime now, no one knows how it was made but I've learned of the Pokemon inside of it, a Pokemon with great power which I can use to accomplish my goals" Cyrus explained.<p>

"What goals? What Pokemon is inside the GS ball?" Gligarman asked "Yeah, and how are you gonna open it? Professor Ivy could never get it open and she used lasers?" Ash asked, "The answer to your question is within this very forest actually so if you would kind…give me the GS ball" Cyrus said holding out his sword instant at Ash and the group (**Geez Cyrus…sing a different song**).

"No way! Pikachu use Thunderbolt on him!" Ash said and Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and into the air.

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu then fired a powerful bolt of electricity at Cyrus who held up Eternity in front of it, which hit the sword and absorbed its electricity like a lightning rod protecting Cyrus from being harmed by it.

Gligarman then charged at Cyrus and grabbed him by the hand that was holding instant and the sword fell out of his hand and on to the ground but Cyrus managed to punch Gligarman right in the chest with his armored hand which actually managed to put a crack on his body armor and the Vigilante staggered backwards and clenched his chest in pain (**A/N: Cyrus has probably broken at least two or more of his ribs**).

"Glaceon use Shadow ball!" May ordered and Glaceon by its trainer's command opened up its mouth and formed a black and purple sphere of energy in front of it and then fired the sphere at Cyrus who jumped out of the way of the Ghost type attack.

Gligarman then charged at Cyrus again and Cyrus tried to kill him with instant but he ducked before Cyrus could slice him in half with it and punched his un-armored shoulder and Cyrus grabbed his throbbing shoulder feeling the pain of the punch.

Dawn then pulled out a Dusk ball from her backpack "Misdreavus, come on out!" Dawn said and threw the Dusk Ball into the air and unleashed her Misdreavus from it.

"Misdreavus!"

Bianca then pulled out a Pokedex and scanned Dawn's Misdreavus with it.

"_**Misdreavus the **__**Screech Pokémon. It likes playing mischievous tricks such as screaming and wailing to startle people at night**_"

"Misdreavus use Shadow ball!" Dawn ordered and Misdreavus created a black and purple sphere of energy in front of her mouth and fired the Ghost-type attack at Cyrus, which hit him right in knee and he fell over and the armor around his leg fell off leaving the lower half of his leg unprotected.

"_I am getting rather tired of this battle_," Cyrus thought to himself and then began looking threw his satchel for something inside of it.

Bianca then noticed what Cyrus was doing "Hey, what's Cyrus doing?" she asked.

Cyrus then found what he was looking for and pulled it out which is revealed to be much to the group and Gligarman's horror a hand grenade "He has a grenade!" Dawn said and Cyrus removed the pin from the explosive device and threw it right in front of them.

"Into the air!" Ash said and he recalled all of his Pokemon except Pikachu and Charizard and him and Bianca got on to Charizard and everyone else leaped on to Charizard while Gligarman leaped on to his Skarmory and went into the air and by accident Ash dropped the GS ball.

"No! The GS ball!" Ash said.

Cyrus on the ground caught the GS ball in his hand and then activated Instant's teleportation and is teleported away from the grenade, which then went off which caused a small but pretty significant explosion but luckily the group along with Gligarman managed to avoid the blast.

Ash then face-palmed himself "This is all my fault…Cyrus has the GS ball!" Ash said.

"Where'd he go?" May asked, "I don't know! He teleported away!" Ash said.

"He said that the key to opening the GS is within Ilex forest, which means he's somewhere here" Gligarman said, "Gligarman…Ilex forest is huge, It'll take us forever to find him" Ash said "I have a scanner built into my cowl which allows me to detect living things even threw walls, its how I was able to detect the rocket grunts in the Celadon Hideout" The masked Vigilante explained.

Skarmory and Charizard then started flying and Gligarman activated his cowl's detective mode and looked down at Ilex forest to try and find Cyrus but this proved to very difficult due to the many different Pokemon in the forest that he detected while he searched the entire forest threw the skies.

"There he is! Down there!" Gligarman said and the group descended down into Ilex forest to where Cyrus is.

Cyrus stood in front of a red and white shrine in the middle of Ilex forest "To think…after all this time…I've finally reached this moment" Cyrus said to himself as he held the GS ball right in his hands.

"Cyrus!" Ash yelled out and Cyrus looked up in the air to see Ash and the group riding on his Charizard and Gligarman riding his Skarmory "Its too late! You cannot stop me from fulfilling my plan!" Cyrus proclaimed and then opened up the shrine.

"What's he doing?" May asked, "He's opening up that little shrine down there" Dawn replied.

Cyrus then gently placed the GS ball inside of the Shrine and closed it up and Ash's Charizard landed on the ground, as did Gligarman's Skarmory and Ash and Pikachu hopped off of Charizard and ran towards Cyrus and the Shrine when suddenly the shrine began to glow very brightly.

"What's the shrine doing?" May asked covering her face with her arms because of the brightness of the glow.

"It's unlocking the GS ball, the Pokemon inside is about to unleashed and it will be mine!" Cyrus said and the shrine began shaking and it sprung open and the GS ball opened up and a beam of green energy is unleashed from it, which went into the sky and soon something began to come down.

Everyone looked up in the air and saw the Pokemon unleashed from the GS ball floating down to them it was a green fairy-like Pokemon who had green energy around it and it looked very happy to finally be free from the GS ball.

"Bi! Bi! Bi! Bi! Bi! Bi!"

"I don't believe it…it's a Celebi!" Gligarman said shocked by this "Celebi?" Bianca asked then pulled out her Pokedex to check the data on this Pokemon.

"_**Celebi the **__**Time Travel Pokémon. This Pokémon wanders across time and wherever it appears grass and trees flourish in the forests**_"

"Celebi can time travel?" Bianca asked shocked by this.

"Yes! It can do that and so much more…which is why I must be mine!" Cyrus said with glee in his voice and then grabbed Celebi while the Time Travel Pokemon was floating in the air.

"Bi! Bi! Bi! Bi! Bi!"

"Hey! Let go of that Celebi Cyrus!" Ash demanded.

"Pika!"

"No! I've waited too long for this…I shall control Celebi and use its power to take control of the Sinnoh region and I shall re-make it in my image!" Cyrus said and then started to laugh like an insane person while holding his Celebi in his clutches.

"I think Cyrus is starting to seriously lose it" Max said, "You think!" May said.

May then pulled out the Poke ball, which contained her Glaceon inside "Glaceon use Shadow ball!" May said but before she could throw the Poke ball and unleashed her Glaceon Gligarman grabbed her hand and stopped her "No! You could hit Celebi if you do that" Gligarman said.

"Its too late! None of you can stop me now!" Cyrus said and Gligarman responded by throwing a smoke pellet right in front of Cyrus' armored feet, which went off and surrounded him in smoke and he coughed because of it.

Gligarman then switched on his cowl's detective vision and went into the cloud of smoke around Cyrus and Celebi and with Cyrus' vision impaired by the smoke the masked Vigilante punched the Team Galactic leader right in the face and he released Celebi from his grip.

Suddenly Gligarman stopped and felt sharp piercing his side and he turned around to see Cyrus who is smirking holding instant which pierced threw the exposed parts of Gligarman's suit and soon pain began to overtake Gligarman's body as blood began to drip from his suit and on to instant.

"Its over Cyrus…Celebi is free…there's point in this" Gligarman said feeling the pain of instant piercing his side and Cyrus growled and pushed his sword deeper "I have not waited so long towards capturing Celebi to be thwarted by children and some freak in a mask!" Cyrus said.

Celebi frowned at this and put both of its hands together in between them Celebi formed Shadow ball and threw it directly into Cyrus' armored chest which caused Cyrus to flung backward along with instant which was pulled right out of Gligarman's side and he fell to the ground with blood still dripping from his side.

Cyrus then managed to rise from the ground with his whole body aching from Celebi's Shadow Ball attack which left a huge hole in his chest armor "I…will not give up" Cyrus said who barely had any of his armor left on him.

Gligarman also managed to rise from the ground with blood still dripping from his side and preceded to punch Cyrus in the face yet again and then in the chest, which caused the Team Galactic leader more pain then he was already feeling.

Gligarman then picked up Instant from the ground and when Cyrus tried to stop him he staggered back still feeling the pain that Gligarman inflicted "If Ghost type attacks can pierce his armor maybe it can destroy his sword" Gligarman said.

Gligarman then placed the sword into the ground and unleashed his masked Sandslash "Sandslash use Shadow Claw and destroy the sword instant" Gligarman ordered and Mouse Pokemon obeyed its trainer's command and used the ghost type attack on instant and soon enough the sword spontaneously blew up into sparkles and soon they faded.

"No!" Cyrus yelled out.

Gligarman then turned around in Cyrus' direction "Sandslash use Shadow claw rip off whatever armor he has left on" Gligarman ordered and Sandslash used Shadow claw and it begun to rip off the remaining pieces of eternity which left Cyrus in only a black under suit (**What? Were you expecting him to just to be wearing his boxers or something?**).

"My plans are ruined!" Cyrus said in a very defeated tone of voice.

"You shouldn't even tried to make Dialga and Palkia create a new world in the first place Cyrus, you should've known that you couldn't control either of them" Gligarman said and then walked over to Cyrus crouched down and punched him right in the head and knocked him unconscious.

Gligarman then fell the ground as he felt light headed because of his still bleeding wound and he has already lost a significant amount of blood "What should we do, should we call an ambulance?" May asked (**Oh yeah May! I'm sure Gligarman won't die of blood loss by the time it gets here**).

"Bi! Bi! Bi!"

Celebi then went over to Gligarman and touched his shoulder and then it closed its eyes and waves of blue-green energy come off of its body and the waves created a bell-like sound and Gligarman's side wound instantly began to heal up and soon the wound disappeared and all that remained was the blood from the healed wound.

"Hey! Celebi just used heal bell on Gligarman!" Max said, "Yeah, he's not bleeding anymore!" Dawn said and Gligarman got up from the ground and looked over the unconscious Cyrus "So what are we gonna do with him?" May asked "Send him back to the Sinnoh region" Gligarman responded and walked off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ash asked, "I need to go back to Kanto" Gligarman replied "Listen, Thank you…for saving Porygon and Pikachu" Ash said, "You don't have to thank me, but I don't want you involved in anything I do from this point forward" Gligarman said.

"Why?" Ash asked "I am already a fugitive in Celadon City and I'll become a fugitive in other cities in the Kanto region soon enough because of my activities, I don't want you to get hurt or arrested for being involved with me" Gligarman responded and pulled out a Poke ball from his utility belt and unleashed his masked Skarmory and he hopped on to the Armor Bird Pokemon and they flew off into the sky away from Ilex forest.

"Ash!" Professor Oak yelled out.

The group looked up to see Professor Oak in the air riding on his Dragonite along with Kurt and the Dragon Pokemon landed on the ground and the Pokemon Professor and Poke Ball smith get off of it.

"Ash, where is Guile Hideout and Gligarman?" Professor Oak asked since he didn't see either of the two anywhere.

"Gligarman left and Hideout is over there but the thing is his name isn't Guile Hideout" Ash replied and he pointed to a knocked out Cyrus on the ground "My goodness! That's Cyrus the leader of Team Galactic!" Oak said (**A/N: I know Oak never met him but he probably knows what he looks like from what Professor Rowan told him**).

"Yeah I was surprised at that too" Ash remarked.

Celebi then floated right in front of Kurt and Professor Oak, which surprised them both greatly "I don't believe it, it's a Celebi!" Professor Oak said, "So Celebi was the Pokemon that was in the GS ball," Kurt said as Celebi floated around the two elders in a happy fashion.

Celebi flying around flew in front of some growing flowers and they all glowed green and they all blossomed instantly and Maisy went over to the flowers and touched them "These flowers look so pretty" Maisy remarked.

"Celebi looks really happy to be out of the GS ball," Bianca said.

"Indeed it does Bianca, but there are still things left unanswered from this, such as who created the GS and who captured Celebi inside of it" Professor Oak said "Don't forget how it ended up in the Orange Islands in the first place" Kurt added.

"Ash where is the GS ball?" Oak asked "Its in the shrine over there, Cyrus just put the GS ball inside and the GS ball just opened up" Ash said and Oak went over to the shrine and opened it up and pulled the opened GS ball out of it.

"Hopefully we can learn more about the GS ball and how it was made now that it's open," Oak said.

Celebi then floated up in front of the group "So, what are we gonna do with Celebi?" Bianca asked as the Time Travel Pokemon flew around above the group just happy to finally be free from the confines of the GS ball where its been spending so many years inside of.

"Hey Celebi, do you…want to come with us?" Ash asked the Time Travel Pokemon.

Celebi then turned into Ash's direction and smiled.

"Bi! Bi! Bi! Bi! Bi!"

"Ash, are you saying you're going to capture this Celebi?" Oak asked.

"If that's what it wants…" Ash said and Celebi nodded giving its consent "Then that's what I'm gonna do!" Ash said and then pulled out an empty Poke Ball and held it in front of Celebi and Celebi smiled and touched the button on it and Celebi is absorbed inside and it blinks several times and ceased which confirmed Celebi's capture.

"Yeah! I caught a…" suddenly the Poke Ball which contained Celebi disappeared in a flash of light "What happened to the Poke Ball?" Bianca asked not knowing what just happened.

"You see Bianca, a trainer can only carry six Pokemon on hand when your team is full a captured Pokemon will be sent somewhere else for safekeeping in this case my laboratory" Oak explained "Oh, I didn't know that I only have three Pokemon in my team" Bianca said.

"Well now you won't be so surprised when this happens to you when you have more then six Pokemon" Oak remarked.

* * *

><p>Soon the sun began to set over Azalea town and some the towns people had already gotten to work repairing the water fountain destroyed in the skirmish with Cyrus disguised as Guile Hideout earlier and the gang along with Professor Oak said their goodbyes to Kurt and Maisy at Kurt's damaged house.<p>

"I hope you can get your house fixed soon Kurt" Ash said to the Poke Smith.

"Don't worry Ash, the damage to my home wasn't too bad it'll be fixed up in no time" Kurt said.

"Well its been wonderful seeing you Kurt, but I need to get back to my lab and start examining the GS ball right away" Oak said as he held the opened GS ball in his hands "I've also notified the authorities they'll be here for Cyrus soon" Oak added "Good that man needs to be locked away for what he's done" Kurt said.

Oak then shook hands with Kurt and Max pulled the Poke Ball, which contained his Gallade, and then he unleashed the Blade Pokemon from it.

"Gal, Gallade!"

"Alright Gallade, use teleport and bring us back to Professor Oak's lab!" Max said and Gallade nodded then shut his eyes closed and put his hands together and soon his entire body glowed multicolored and he became completely outlined in light blue energy and soon the rest of the group is outlined in this energy also and they all disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>The sun was began to set over Professor Oak's research lab back in Pallet town in the Kanto region and suddenly Ash, Pikachu, Bianca, Professor Oak, May, Max, Dawn and Max's Gallade are teleported in the middle of the lab.<p>

"Ah, its good to be back to the laboratory after all that" Oak said as he stretched his arms out.

"Bi! Bi! Bi! Bi!"

The group having heard that turned around and looked to see the Celebi that Ash had just captured floating toward them with Tracey following behind.

"Ash did you catch this Celebi?" Tracey asked, "Yeah, it turns out Celebi was the Pokemon that was inside the GS ball" Ash replied "Really? I didn't expect a Celebi to be inside of it!" Tracey said.

Celebi then twirled around and flew across the research lab with its green aura coming into contact with some growing plants, which caused them all to sprout earlier then they should and turned them into very beautiful yellow flowers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the mystery of Guile Hideout and the Pokemon inside the GS ball at last solved along with a new addition to Ash's roster of Pokemon, our heroes continue their exciting adventure.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 46 and we've learned what the Pokemon inside the GS has been all time…Celebi. In an interview in 2008 Masamitsu Hidaka <strong>**explained that the GS Ball was originally going to contain a Celebi that was to be the star of a large arc of the Johto saga. However, it was decided that Celebi would be the star of the fourth movie, so the story arc was viewed as redundant and shelved. The ball was left with Kurt with the hopes that viewers would eventually forget about it. **

**I decided in this story I should finish what the creators of the show started. This is something I'm planning to do a lot in my story, answering unanswered questions from the actually anime. One of the unanswered questions I'm gonna answer is something that has bugged fans for almost twenty years…what happened to Ash's father? **

**I've mentioned I'm going to do an arc about that back in November I'm just mentioning it again. I'm just going to tell you know I'm going to make it as emotional and sad as possible.**

**Also on Tuesday the second trailer for Iron Man 3 came out here's a link to it (Add WWW dot / then add this coding after the /):**

** watch?v=YLorLVa95Xo&list=WL28F4353C7CE71604**

**Also here's the Japanese trailer for Pokemon Movie 16, which has someone we haven't seen in a long time (The same thing as the first link):**

** watch?v=MeFEAA4JvaM&list=WL28F4353C7CE71604 **

**The next chapters I'm going to write are going to feature the development of Ash and Bianca's relationship and to be honest…I don't have much knowledge of how to write a romance…if you can think of any give me some tips. **

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all! **


	47. Chasing a cat thief!

**Okay we are up to Chapter 47 in the story. Last chapter was the finale of the GS ball arc. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator Recap:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>After solving the mystery of the Pokemon inside the GS ball and returning from Professor Oak's research lab in Pallet town our heroes continue on to Gardenia town the sight of Dawn's next Pokemon Contest but unknown to them are about to have quite an interesting day…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The gang walked threw a grassy route not far from Celadon City and unknown to them someone was observing them threw binoculars from inside of a small radio tower not too far away from the group.<p>

"It seems I have some new visitors, perfect" the person inside the tower said with glee and smiled (**A/N: Who she is will greatly surprise you**).

* * *

><p>"Ash, does your Pokegear say where we're heading towards?" Bianca asked and Ash pulled out her Pokegear and turned it on "It says that we're heading towards Route 17," Ash said as he read the map on his Pokegear.<p>

Suddenly the group heard a hiss noise and the gang turned around to see a wild Rattata behind them and it hissed once again at them "It's a Rattata" Ash said and Bianca pulled out her Pokedex to check the data on this Pokemon.

"_**Rattata the **__**Mouse Pokémon. Rattata is always very cautious in the extreme, even while it is asleep, it constantly moves its ears and listens for danger and it will make its nest anywhere it also known to steal from unintelligent travelers**_"

"Ash, I think I'm gonna try and catch this Pokemon!" Bianca said and she then pulled out one of her Poke balls from her pocket "Alright Porygon I choose you!" Bianca said and threw the Poke ball into air and unleashed the Virtual Pokemon from it.

"Porygon!"

"Alright Porygon use Shadow ball!" Bianca said and Porygon generated a purple and black orb of energy in front of it's nose and fired it right at Rattata which touched the Mouse Pokémon's nose but quickly evaporated and had no effect on Rattata.

"Wait a minute? What just happened?" Bianca asked confused by this, as was her Porygon by the look of its facial expressions.

"Bianca, normal type Pokemon can't be hurt by Ghost type attacks didn't you know that?" Max asked "Ugh...no, not really actually" Bianca admitted with an awkward tone in her voice (**A/N: Remember Bianca just started catching Pokemon so she's not gonna know everything about these things immediately**).

Porygon then without its trainer even giving it a single command a red orb appeared in front of its nose and it released a stream of smoke and lava from the orb which the wild Rattata and roasted it and then it fainted on the ground.

"What the hell?" Max asked "Hey! Watch your language Max!" May said "Sorry, but its just that the move Porygon just used was Eruption!" Max said "So?" Dawn "Porygon shouldn't be able to know eruption" Max replied.

"If that's true then why does mine know that move?" Bianca asked and she looked over at the fainted (**and kind of roasted**) Rattata and pulled out an empty Poke ball and threw it at the wild Pokemon who is then absorbed inside and the Poke Ball blinked and wobbled several times and then halted which confirmed its capture.

"Yes! I caught a Rattata!" Bianca said.

The gang then heard the sudden sound of hands clapping and the gang turned around to see an attractive looking teenage girl who looked to be a year older then Ash who had long black colored hair with a red horseshoe-shaped headband around it, wore a sleeveless black shirt, blue skirt with black stockings who also had emerald green eyes and carried with her a rather large bag of items over her shoulder.

"Woah! That was awesome!" the girl said "Uh…thank you" Bianca said.

"I got so exited watching your Porygon battle that Rattata, you must be a great trainer," the girl said "Thank you" Bianca said.

"Ugh…who are you?" Ash asked "My name is Selina and I run my business around these parts selling items" she explained "What kind of items?" Dawn asked.

Selina then dropped the bag on the ground and opened it up "Some of these items would really help you guys out during a battle and can make your Pokemon stronger!" Selina said.

"Hey, what's this?" Max said and pulled out a bottle of something "That's a nutritious called Calcium which will help increase your Pokémon's special attack" Selina explained "That sounds great!" May said, "I'll take one of those!" Dawn said.

"Look I'm sure they're all good but…" Ash said and Selina showed Ash something "This "power plus" increases the attack strength and this one…" Selina explained but she heard what Ash had just said and she pouted, "You don't like any of my things?" Selina asked.

"Well…I do…but…ugh…" Ash said and suddenly Selina embraced Ash tightly "Oh! Thank you so much, that'll be 60 dollars in total please" Selina said "Ugh…okay" Ash said and him, May and Dawn gave Selina the money for the items they had just purchased "I hope that you put those all to good use…bye!" Selina said and she ran off.

"You know that girl seemed a bit odd to me" Bianca said, "Yeah but she must be really smart if she has her own business" Dawn said "Hmmm…still" Bianca said.

May and Dawn then pulled out all of their Poke balls which contained their Pokemon "Everybody come on out!" the two said in unison and they threw all twelve Poke balls right into the air and May's Blaziken, Weedle, Beautifly, Glaceon, Venusaur and Snorlax along with Dawn's Piplup, Clefable, Mamoswine, Togekiss, Pachirisu and Lopunny.

Lopunny then spotted Ash's Pikachu and immediately grabbed him right off of Ash's shoulder and embraced him tightly much to the Electric Mouse Pokémon's dismay.

"Lopunny!"

"Pika…"

"Ash, why is Dawn's Lopunny hugging Pikachu so tightly?" Bianca asked "Lopunny has a crush on Pikachu this happened all the time when she was still a Buneary" Ash answered (**A/N: A reviewer asked me a year or two ago why I didn't use this gag when Lopunny first appeared, I kind of felt a little bit stupid when he or she brought it up**).

"Alright who wants some calcium?" May asked.

"Snorlax!"

May then sighed, "Of course you would be the first one to want some calcium Snorlax" May said and she grabbed the bottle of calcium and climbed up her Snorlax's belly and then she opened up the bottle of Calcium "Open wide!" May said and Snorlax opened up its mouth.

May then poured half of the calcium from the bottle into Snorlax's mouth and the Sleeping Pokemon swallowed the calcium whole "Did you like it?" May asked.

"Snorlax…" it muttered and May looked at the bottle "I wonder what Calcium tastes like?" May asked and held the bottle near her mouth and a drip of Calcium comes out and touched her tongue.

"Hey guys! This calcium tastes just like water" May said and jumped off of her Snorlax's stomach.

"Really? Let me taste" Dawn said and May handed her the bottle and Dawn gulped some of the calcium down and tasted it "Hey May's right, its just plain water!" Dawn said shocked by this.

"What?" Ash said and he opened up a bottle of calcium and chugged the whole bottle and swallowed "This bottle is just water too!" Ash said also shocked by this revelation "Why did that Selina girl sell us water instead of calcium, do you think she might have gotten them confused by accident?" Dawn asked.

"Who says she did sold us them by accident?" Bianca asked, "What do you mean Bianca?" Dawn asked, "I'm saying she might have ripped us off and ran off with your money" Bianca replied.

"That could mean all the other items she sold us are fakes too!" May said, "Lets see if that's true!" Max said.

The gang then all looked at Pikachu who was still in the tight embrace of Dawn's Lopunny and Pikachu after a short struggle managed to pry his way out of Lopunny's grip and jumped to the ground.

"Pika…"

The group then stood around Pikachu with their shadows forming over him and Pikachu looked up at them with a confused look on his face.

"Pikachu?"

A moment later Pikachu now wore armor purchased from Selina which made him look a bit silly along with a spear to hold and his facial expression showed that he was not happy about the fact that he wore this.

"Pika, pi"

"I'm sorry Pikachu but we have to see if Selina really was scamming us" Ash said trying to make this less humiliating for Pikachu.

"Pika…"

"All right lets see if this armor is fake or not" Max said.

Max then pulled a Poke Ball from his pocket and expanded it in his palm "Ursaring I choose you!" Max said and threw the Poke Ball into the air and in an instant the shiny Hibernator Pokemon was unleashed from its Poke Ball and sparkles came of it.

"URMANG!"

"Ursaring use Hammer Arm!" Max ordered and Ursaring's forearms glowed white and it slammed Pikachu with it, which flung the Pikachu right into the air and he fell on the ground and all of the armor on Pikachu shattered off.

"The armor is fake it didn't help protect Pikachu at all!" Ash said angered by this "We've been scammed!" Dawn said also angered by this "YOU LITTLE CROOK! WE'RE GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" May yelled out loudly and it echoed far and several Pidgey flew away startled as a result.

The gang then set out to find Selina and get back their money from her "I can't believe we got scammed like that" Ash said embarrassed by what had just happened to the gang "where do you guys think that girl went?" Dawn asked.

"Hey guys look, there's a city down there!" Max said and pointed to a nearby city "Maybe she's down there!" Max said, "Lets go find out!" Dawn said and the group then ran right into the city to try and search for Selina and get their stolen money back from her.

After the gang entered the city they began to sweep the place for any sign of that con artist and thief Selina.

"Alright so where should we start looking first?" Bianca asked, "I've been here before actually now that I remember but I didn't look around here that much" Ash replied "So we have no idea where to look for this girl…great" Max said.

"Hey look! She's over there!" May said and the group turned around to see in the distance Selina who was walking around the busy streets.

The group then ran after the young con artist but soon they became stuck in the middle of a busy crowd in the middle of the city and when they managed to get threw the crowd they saw that Selina had disappeared and they all sighed in response "Damn it! I can't believe that we lost her!" May complained (**You know May a few paragraphs ago you told Max to watch his language, just saying**).

The group then went over to the City's Pokemon Center and sat down in the center's lounge to take a breather "She could be anywhere by now, we'll probably never find her now!" Dawn said as she fell face first on to a couch and groaned loudly.

May then began to rub Dawn's back to try and comfort her girlfriend.

"Ah…Why does this always keep happening to us?" Ash asked and face palmed himself (**A/N: He's referring to all the times him and his friends were tricked by the Team Rocket trio's various disguises over the course of the whole series**).

"Dam, Di, Dam, Di, Dam…"

The group heard this humming and turned around to see Selina who was currently filing her nails on a chair in the lounge and she had a Delcatty sitting her lap, which is being petted by Selina.

May then frowned upon seeing the young con artist and thief "There she is!" May said.

Selina continued to sit in the chair as she petted her Delcatty and suddenly several shadows formed above her and she looked to see the gang in front of her all of whom were frowning at her.

"Well I see that some of my wonderful costumers have returned to me," She said in a happy tone of voice "Don't try to trick us again! We know all of that junk that you sold us is fake!" May said.

Selina then gave them a dumb founded look "What do you mean fake?" She asked in an innocent tone of voice "It means those things are a sham and you know it, so give us our money back!" May said.

Selina then frowned and her eyes began to water up "Oh, you caught me! I'm so sorry just give me a minute so I can get your money" Selina said and she got up from the chair and her Delcatty jumped on to her shoulder and Selina left the lounge to allegedly get the group's money who she scammed them out of.

"Whoa that was pretty easy" Dawn said.

"Hey!"

"Huh?" the group asked in unison and saw Selina riding out of the Pokemon Center of Bicycle with her Delcatty in the backset with the Center's Nurse Joy and her Chansey chasing after her "Get back here with that! It doesn't belong to you!" Joy yelled.

"Chansey! Chansey!"

"Hey! Get back here!" May yelled out "Let guess she scammed you out of your money?" Nurse Joy asked with an unsurprised tone of voice "Yeah how did you guess?" Dawn asked, "That girl who just stole that bike is named Selina Kyle, she's a con artist and thief the police have been looking for her for awhile now" Joy explained.

"Where do you think she's going on that bike she stole?" Bianca asked "Probably the cycling road which leads into Sunny town" Joy replied "Nurse Joy we'll go after her!" Ash said and Nurse Joy pointed to a closet, which had four bicycles inside of it one of them being a Tandem bicycle "Take some of the bikes if you need them" Joy said "Thanks we'll return them and the one she stole when we catch her" Ash said.

Selina Kyle after she stole the bike rode it threw the city happily "You have to admit Delcatty those chumps were the easiest score I've ever made usually I have to try even harder but with those idiots…please" she said to the Prim Pokemon and they both laughed together.

"Hey!"

"Son of a bitch…" Selina said and turned her head (**While she's riding the bike might I add**) to see Ash and the group riding the bicycles borrowed from Nurse Joy in hot pursuit of her with May and Dawn riding the Tandem bike "Make this easy and give us our money back and the bike you stole!" Ash said.

Selina smiled "Make me" she said and then stopped and the group zipped past her and she changed course.

"Guys! She's going the other way!" Dawn said and the group then changed their own course and pedaled as fast as they possibly could to try and catch up with Selina on their borrowed bicycles.

Selina while steering the stolen bike pulled out a Poke Ball "Swampert I choose you!" she said and threw the Poke ball into the air, which unleashed the Mud Fish Pokemon from the confines of its Poke Ball.

"Swampert!"

The group then stopped after they saw Selina unleash her Swampert from its Poke Ball and Bianca curious about this Pokemon pulled out her Pokedex to check the data on it.

"_**Swampert the **__**Mud Fish Pokémon. Swampert can swim while towing a large ship and it can bash down foes with a single swing of its thick arms**_"

Selina and her Delcatty then discarded the stolen Bicycle on the ground and then they jumped on to the back of Selina's Swampert and the Mud Fish Pokemon jumped into the lake and began to swim away from Ash and the gang.

"Bye, bye!" Selina said as she escaped from the gang on her Swampert.

"We can still catch her!" Ash said and the group peddled off on their borrowed bikes and gave chase to Selina and her Pokemon.

The group followed Selina who with Delcatty rode on her Swampert on the waters next to the Cycling road they were no pedaling on "Ash, how are we gonna catch her anyway?" May asked, "I'm…still thinking of one" Ash awkwardly admitted.

"Hey guys, look over there!" Max said as he spotted something in the distance.

What the gang spotted in the distance is shown to be about eighteen bikers who all had a variety of looks among them, which ranged from punk style hairstyles and clothing to just regular casual wear and one of the bikers who is a girl that wore a pink tank top with a leather vest and miniskirt who has green hair smoked a cigarette and blew out the smoke into the air.

"Hey Chopper, look over there!" a biker said to another one who wore a leather vest over his bare chest which had spikes on the shoulder of the vest and had huge red and yellow (**Probably dyed**) hair.

"Who are those punks over there?" a biker named Glenn asked and Chopper looked in closer and spotted who they were "Hey! I know one of those guys…its Awesome Ash!" Chopper said "You sure its him?" the green haired girl known as "**Tyra**" asked as she discarded the cigarette that she was smoking on to the ground and stepped on it which put it out.

"Chopper!" Ash said and him along with the rest of the gang stop peddling and stop right in front of Chopper, Tyra and the rest of the biker gang "Chopper we need some help with something" Ash said "Sure thing Awesome Ash, what do ya' need?" Chopper asked.

"Why did he just call you Awesome Ash?" Bianca asked "It's a long story Bianca…anyway that girl down there took our money!" Ash said and he pointed down the bridge on the water where Selina Kyle and her Delcatty riding Selina's Swampert swimming across the water.

"GRRRR! Its that little bitch that stole my money last week!" Tyra said as she tightly gripped the handles of her bike handles and then pulled out a Poke Ball from her belt and expanded it in her hand "Cloyster! I choose you!" Tyra said and threw the Poke Ball into the air, which unleashed the Bivalve Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Cloyster! Cloyster!"

"Cloyster use Ice beam and stop that little thief in her tracks!" Tyra said and Cloyster opened up its mouth and a light blue sphere of energy formed inside of it then Cloyster fired the ice type attack in the direction of Selina, her Delcatty and her Swampert.

"Swampert dodge it!" Selina ordered and per its trainer's command Swampert jumped right up into the air out of the water and dodged Cloyster's ice beam and landed right on to the cycling bridge in front of the bridge bike gang and the gang.

"Swampert!"

"I'm gonna give you a choice you thieving little bitch, either give us our money back peacefully or we'll take it back from you by force" Tyra threatened.

"How about this instead…Swampert use scald!" Selina ordered and Swampert released a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at the bridge bike gang and the group and they scattered across the cycling bridge to avoid the hot water type attack fired by Selina's Swampert.

Bianca then pulled out one of her Poke Ball from her backpack and expanded it in her hand "Porygon! I choose you!" Bianca said and threw the Poke Ball into the air, which unleashed the Virtual Pokemon from the confines of its Poke Ball.

"Por, Por, Por, Porygon!"

"Porygon use Zap Cannon on that Swampert!" Bianca said and per its trainer's command Porygon's eye then glowed yellow and a yellow orb of electricity with a blue orb in the core of it formed on the top of its nose and then fired it at Selina's Swampert which hits the Mud Fish Pokemon but nothing happens.

"What? Why didn't anything happen, Swampert is a water type right?" Bianca asked surprised by this and Porygon simply rolled its eyes at this.

"Don't you know that since Swampert is also a ground type Pokemon electric type attacks won't hurt it?" Selina asked in a rather rude tone of voice "Ugh…ugh…" Bianca said not being able to find any words to say (**A/N: Like I said before she has just started out so please don't go calling her an idiot in your reviews just…don't**).

Selina then held out her hand in the two groups directions "Swampert use Icy wind!" Selina said and her Swampert opened up and glowed light blue and it released a wind with light blue sparkles and the gang along with the Bridge Bike Gang and their limbs became frozen which left them all pretty much unable to move.

Selina then smiled smug and her along with her Delcatty jumped back on to the back of her Swampert and it jumps down from the Cycling Bridge back on to the water and it swam away and escaped the two groups and after some struggling they managed to break free of the ice.

"That thieving little bitch!" Tyra said angered by what had just happened "We can still catch her guys, come on!" Ash said.

"Pika! Pikachu!"

Ash, Bianca, May, Max and Dawn along with the Bridge Bike Gang quickly began to peddle on threw the Cycling Bridge as they chased after Selina who was still surfing the waters below the bridge on the back of her Swampert.

Ash while at the same time steered his bike pulled out a Poke Ball from his belt and expanded it in his hand "Maybe this Pokemon will slow her down a bit!" Ash said and he then threw the Poke Ball in Selina's direction and it opened up and unleashed inside of it in front of her.

In a flash of bright light Selina's Swampert crashed into whatever the Pokemon is and her along with her Swampert and Delcatty landed right on the docks of Sunny town.

Selina then got up from the ground and rubbed her head "Who the hell left a mattress in the middle of the river?" Selina asked and she along with her Pokemon looked in shock to see what the Pokemon that Ash unleashed to stop them was.

"Snorlax!"

The Pokemon is shown to be Ash's very own Snorlax who floated on top of the water (**A/N:** **Don't ask me why he isn't drowning like a rock because of him weighing over 1014 pounds**) after it caused Selina and her Pokemon to flung on to the docks of Sunny town.

Selina then turned around to see much to her horror and frustration to see Ash, Bianca, May, Max and Dawn along with the entire Bridge Bike Gang behind her.

"Oh crap…" Selina muttered quietly.

"Now that we've finally caught you, you're gonna give back our money you thief!" Ash said.

"I'm Sorry…please forgive me…I knew that the items didn't work…its just that…I only wanted to see you again!" Selina said and then tightly embraced Ash with Ash desperately trying to break free of her pretty strong grip.

"Ugh! Let go of me!" Ash said "Please forgive me for playing such a dirty trick on you! I wasn't really thinking straight!" Selina pleaded to Ash while her hands went near his backpack.

Bianca then frowned at this and grabbed Selina by her waist and pulled her right off of Ash.

"Don't even try and pull a fast one, you've been a very bad girl" Bianca said and Selina smiled devilishly "You'd better watch out then…because I'm about to get even worse" She remarked and then sporadically she performed a perfect cartwheel spin and jumped back on top of her Swampert and her Delcatty followed.

"So you want a battle then? Fine! Then you'll get one! Snorlax lets go…" Ash said but then he looked to see his Snorlax simply sleeping peacefully in the lake.

"Snorlax! Come on!" Ash said but Snorlax did not respond and he simply sighed because of this "Snorlax, return" Ash said and recalled the Sleeping Pokemon back to its Poke Ball and placed it back on his belt "Alright lets try something else" Ash said and then he pulled out another Poke Ball from his belt and expanded it in his hand.

"Swellow! I choose you!" Ash said and threw the Poke Ball into the air and it opened up and unleashed the Swallow Pokemon from it.

"Swell, Swallow!"

Bianca curious about Swellow pulled out her Pokedex to check the data on Swellow.

"_**Swellow the **__**Swallow Pokémon. Swellow circles the skies in search of its prey and when it spots one, it dives steeply to catch the prey with its claws and carries it off**_"

Selina after she saw Ash's Swellow her facial expression immediately sank and she began to shake as if she had just seen a ghost or something and her Delcatty began to pull on her shoulder to try and have her snap out of it.

Selina then noticed this and snapped out of it "Swampert use Hydro Cannon!" she ordered and her Swampert per its trainer's command Swampert put its hands together and a glowing light blue ball of water was formed and launched it at Ash's Swellow.

"Swellow dodge it!" Ash said and Swellow obeyed its trainer's command and swiftly dodged the water type attack.

"Swell, Swellow!"

"Swellow use Wing Attack!" Ash said and both of Swellow's wings glowed white and descended down toward Selina, her Delcatty and her Swampert.

"Swamp!"

Swampert then readied itself to attack Swellow.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Selina screamed in fear as Ash's Swellow descended closer toward the trio and soon enough Swellow slashed across Selina's Swampert with both of its wings, which flung Selina, her Delcatty, and her Swampert right into the water.

"Yeah! You show her Awesome Ash!" Chopper yelled happy about what just happened to Selina and her Pokemon.

"Chopper did you see the way Selina acted when she saw Ash's Swellow?" Max asked having saw Selina's expressions and when she screamed (**Well really who couldn't hear a scream that loud to be honest?**) "Actually yeah, she looked like she saw a ghost or something" the biker replied.

Soon enough Selina and her Pokemon pulled themselves out of the water and got back into their positions for their battle "Alright…Swampert use Icy wind!" Selina ordered and once again her Swampert opened up and glowed light blue and it released a wind with light blue sparkles at Ash's Swellow, which slightly froze Swellow and reduced a good amount of its health.

"Swellow use Double Team!" Ash said and Swellow's body glowed white and it created multiple copies of itself in front of Selina's Swampert which confused the Mud Fish Pokemon who did not know which one of the many copies are the actually Swellow.

"Dear _Arceus…all these birds are around us! We are so dead!_" Selina thought as sweat began to drip from her head.

"Swampert use Ice beam and get rid of all of those stupid birds!" Selina yelled in a rather fearful tone of voice and per her command her Swampert opened up its mouth and a light blue orb of energy formed inside of it and then it fired multiple light blue beams of energy from the orb at the copies of Ash's Swellow which destroyed all of the copies and hit the actually Swellow and it fell down to the ground with a significant chunk of its health drained.

"We actually hit it!" Selina said losing the fear in her voice.

"Swellow, can you still battle?" Ash asked and Swellow rose from the ground and smiled at Ash "Great!" Ash said and Swellow flew back up into the air flapping its wings.

"Swampert use Ice beam, again!" Selina said and Swampert once again fired the Ice type attack right in the direction of Ash's Swellow "Dodge it!" Ash said and Swellow flew right of the way of the ice beam a second before it could hit the Swallow Pokemon.

Swellow then flew straight up into the air and soon enough its body became surrounded in red fire and then flew straight at Swampert and while doing this the fire around its body turns into a light blue aura and soon Swellow slammed against Swampert in full force and once again flung Swampert along with Selina and her Delcatty into the water and her Swampert fainted immediately.

"Ah! Swampert are you okay?" Selina asked with clear concern in her voice.

"Swampert…"

"Alright we had the battle, so give us back the money you took from us!" Ash said.

Selina held on to her fainted Swampert in the water frowning but then smiled evilly "I've got to admit, you're pretty good, what's your name anyway?" Selina asked, "My name is Ash Ketchum" he responded.

"That's all I wanted to know" Selina said and then she recalled her fainted Swampert back to its Poke Ball and Selina got out of the water and pulled out her (**Apparently water-proof**) purse and opened it up and handed back the money she took back to their respective owners expect for Tyra.

"Hey where's my money?" Tyra asked and Selina smiled "Oh about that well thing is I already spent it all, sorry" She responded and then laughed and Tyra growled angrily in response to this.

"Well then, goodbye!" Selina said and then ran off "Hey! Get back here! I'm not finished with you!" Tyra said, "That was great Awesome Ash! It was great to see that little cat thief finally get her ass handed to her!" Chopper said.

"You said it Chopper, but she's probably not gonna stop stealing from people" Ash said, "If she's smart enough, then she'll know to stay away from us for her own health" Tyra commented who still has a grudge against Selina for stealing her money.

* * *

><p>Later that very day the gang after they returned the bike that Selina stole along with the bikes that Nurse Joy allowed them to borrow they traveled over to the end of Sunny Town to continue off with their journey and said their goodbyes to the Bridge Bike Gang.<p>

"Its been great seeing you Chopper, but we have to leave now" Ash said "Its been good seeing you too Awesome Ash, I hope you can stop by again sometime around" Chopper said and the two shook each others hands and the group walked off to their next destination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After regaining their money from the thief Selina Kyle our heroes continue their journey, what will happen next…well if you've been following this story for all this time you should know what to do…stay tuned and find out. <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued… <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 47 and I've finally updated after about twenty-four days. <strong>

**This chapter we've introduced someone who will become a recurring anti-hero in the story Selina Kyle…who will know better as Catwoman. This version is seventeen years of age and at the moment she isn't Catwoman…don't get me wrong she will become Catwoman soon enough but I'm not gonna have her become Catwoman yet to develop her character before doing that.  
><strong>

**Also she has ornithophobia, which means fear of birds...(Smiles evilly) that's right my interpretation of Catwoman is afraid of bird-like Pokemon, which is ironic because cats in our world rip birds apart…(Laughs evilly).**

**The Bridge Bike Gang will also become recurring characters in the story and will have important parts in some chapters.  
><strong>

**Also if you want to see some Behind the Scenes information on my stories go on to my profile and click the link to my tumblr account and check it out (Its kind of still under construction). **

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all!**


	48. Enter ninja girl Janine!

**Okay we are up to Chapter 48 in the story. Last chapter was the debut of Selina Kyle who conned the group out of their money but they got it back. Read, Review and enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>As our heroes continue their journey threw the Kanto region, they are about to have yet another interesting day ahead of them…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Afternoon sun shined bright as Ash and the gang after the small adventure that they had in Sunny town they ventured threw a forest route as Ash was looking at his Pokegear's map app to look at the directions of him and the gang's next destination.<p>

"So Ash where does the Pokegear say we're going?" Dawn asked and Ash checked this on the map on his Pokegear "The Pokegear says that we're near Fuchsia City" Ash replied and soon the group exited the forest route they had ventured threw and they looked down to see a small city below them.

"So this is Fuchsia City?" Dawn asked, "That's where the Pokegear says we are" Ash said, "Yeah I remember this place, this is where my Glaceon was born when it was an Eevee" May explained to Dawn (**A/N: May is Referring to the episode "Time Warp Heals All Wounds" just so you know**).

"I think we should go and check the place out!" Dawn said with clear enthusiasm in her tone of voice "Yeah! That's a great idea!" Ash said as he agreed with her and the group ran down the hill, which lead into Fuchsia City where they planned to check out what was in the "_**Happening and Passing City**_".

Meanwhile high up in the air and out of the line of vision of the group a Meowth themed hot air balloon with a Team Rocket "**R**" symbol floated threw the air and the people who were standing inside of the balloon's basket were none other then the Team Rocket trio of Jessie, James and Meowth who are watching the group threw their binoculars.

"Well, well, well, it looks like that we have some twerps in our sights" Jessie said "Indeed and it appears that they are about to have a commute of sorts threw Fuchsia City" James remarked "Yes and it looks like Pikachu is ready to snatched from those twerps at any time now" Jessie said.

"Ugh guys…I'm don't think we should try that I mean what if the twerp has that Zekrom with him, you've seen what that thing could do" Meowth said with a hint of fear in his voice "Actually Jessie, Meowth might be right, Zekrom is a very powerful Pokemon and it could easily tear us to shreds as if we were paper if it chose to" James said.

"It actually might be a good thing if the twerp has his Zekrom on hand" Jessie said "Huh? How the hell is the twerp having Zekrom a good thing?" Meowth asked surprised by this "Think about it, if we catch that thing, Giovanni could have a lot of use for Zekrom" Jessie said.

"Hey! That's actually a pretty good idea!" Meowth said, "I know!" Jessie said, "Don't worry guys! I'll start working on something so we can catch that big charcoal colored lizard and give it to the boss!" Meowth said and soon enough the speech enabled Cat Scratch Pokemon began to draw blueprints for whatever device he plans to build and then use to capture Zekrom with (**A/N: This pretty minor scene which contributes absolutely nothing to the plot of this chapter will actually be the plot of a chapter I'll post in the near future**).

* * *

><p>Ash and the gang were now walking threw the streets of Fuchsia City of which the architecture of strongly resembled that of a Japanese town "This place looks beautiful, I've never seen anything like it before" Bianca said "Really?" Dawn asked "Yeah to be honest I don't think I've ever been anywhere except Alto Mare until now" Bianca said.<p>

"Really? Why is that?" May asked curiously "Well…it's really complicated to be honest, I'd rather not go into big details about it" Bianca explained (**A/N: Like the Team Rocket thing a paragraph ago this will also be the plot of a future chapter**).

"Its you! So you've actually managed to worked up the nerve to face me after all this time!"

"Hey who just said that?" Dawn asked, "Hey, I actually know that voice!" Ash said and him along with the rest of the gang turned their heads around to see a woman who had dark green colored hair, which was tied in a ponytail and who wore a red and black ninja-like clothes saying those words to the gang's newest friend Anthony Jenny at a small cafe.

"You know Aya, you'd think you being the older one among the two of us you'd be more mature then to dwell on something so petty after so many years" Anthony said in a rather calm and mellow tone of voice and then he took a sip of his coffee from his cup.

Aya frowned from this and slammed her fist on the table "Don't give me that crap! You know why I'm here, its time for our rematch!" Aya said and Anthony looked at his wristwatch and smirked "Is it really, my watch actually says otherwise?" Anthony asked.

"Hey Anthony!" Ash yelled out.

Aya and Anthony turned around and saw Ash and the gang come over to where the two where "Oh Ash it's you, I'm surprised you're here" Anthony said.

"Ash! It's been awhile, wait a minute…you know this guy?" Aya asked, "Yeah, he's my friend" Ash said.

"Pika-pi!"

All of a sudden something inside of Anthony's jean pocket began to ring and vibrate "Hey, what's that sound?" May asked "Oh it's my Xtransceiver ringing, I'm receiving a call" Anthony answered and then pulled out and looked at the caller ID which was labeled "**L. Fox**".

Anthony then got from his chair and left his money for the coffee "I'm sorry guys but I have to take this call in private" Anthony said and walked off.

"Hey wait! We need to have our rematch!" Aya yelled out but Anthony did not respond as he walked away and Aya slammed her foot on the ground in anger over this "The nerve of that arrogant little punk!" she said fuming over what just happened.

"Hey Aya, why are you so angry at Anthony over?" Ash asked "Hmph, since you asked I might as well tell you" Aya said.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-Pokemon Jujitsu Academy-Two years ago <strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Anthony came to the Pokemon Jujitsu Academy one day and was enrolled there…"<em>

_The Flashback shows a younger Anthony Jenny who at the time was about 16 years of age wearing the same kind of ninja wear Aya is wearing only blue colored and he had some facial hair on his face now which was the same color of blue as his hair._

"_We met there and we trained together to master the art of Pokemon Jujitsu and we battled a bunch of times…" _

"_Venusaur use Power Whip!" Anthony said and two of Venusaur's glowed purple and they both hit Aya's Venonat, which knocked the Insect Pokemon to the ground where it fainted._

_Aya looked down at her defeated Venonat with a shocked expression and then looked at Anthony with an angry expression._

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback <strong>

* * *

><p>"So you guys were rivals in the academy?" Ash asked "Yeah, but thankfully he was kicked out of the academy after two months" Aya replied.<p>

"WHAT?!" the group asked in unison.

"Why, what did he do?" Dawn asked, "I'll tell you what he did, him and his Pokemon were a bunch of sociopaths! They severely injured a bunch of the Pokemon there and even some of their trainers, everyone was happy when they were finally gone," Aya explained.

"So then what happened to him?" Ash asked.

"Pika-Pika, pi"

"I don't know and I sure as hell don't care, I was just glad he was gone" Aya said in rather rude tone of voice.

Ash along with Pikachu immediately frowned at Aya's rather rude comment as they both remembered finding out that Anthony's father Thomas a man who was considered a saint in Anthony's hometown Saffron City was gunned down in front of him when he was only 12 years of age.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Anthony now in an at the moment empty train stop turned on his Xtransceiver and a live feed of an African American man who looks to be in his 50's appeared on the small screen.<p>

"Ah Lucius, its good to see you answered, I take it you received the encrypted Team Rocket files that I sent you?" Anthony asked "I have and I've cracked the coding on all of them already" Lucius answered "I must say Lucius your hacking skills are very impressive it didn't take you long to crack the codes, speaking of which, what did you find on them?" Anthony asked.

"Oh I found a lot on them, most of it pertains to Team Rocket's experiments on Pokemon" Lucius explained "What sort of experiments?" Anthony asked, "Strength augmentation, control techniques, accelerated evolution, etcetera…but…the thing is…one file was empty" Lucius explained.

"That's strange, why would it be empty?" Anthony asked "I might actually have a theory on why, you see from what I could gather about the empty file is that it held…a rather strange type of data inside it, I don't what but the traces I found suggest it might have somewhat been…alive" Lucius explained.

"Alive, how?" Anthony asked "To be honest, I have no idea, I'll keep trying to figure out why its empty" Lucius replied, "Actually Lucius, now that I think about I might now why it was alive, before I started downloading the contents a Porygon escaped from the computer" Anthony explained.

"Well then it looks like we have our answer of why the file was empty then, where is this Porygon now?" Lucius asked "Someone I know captured it, eventually I'm going to look at it to see if Team Rocket did anything to modify it" Anthony explained.

"Thank you Lucius, I'm glad you could assist me in this, I tried cracking one of the files myself but I think that I botched it while trying, it was all corrupted and scrambled, I could barely read anything on it, the only two words that I could make out on it were…missing and report and I'm not even sure that was what it meant" Anthony explained.

"Don't mention it and I mean that in a literal sense" Lucius said and he hung up on his end of the Xtransceiver line and Anthony left the train stop.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with Ash and the gang after they spoke with Aya about Anthony they walked threw the streets of Fuchsia City thinking of what they just heard about their new friend from Aya.<p>

"So do you think it would be appropriate if we asked Anthony where he disappeared to after the jujitsu academy?" May boldly asked being the first one to speak "I don't think we should I mean…what if the Anthony that we met is just some fake personality and he's really a psychopath who will murder us if we ask anything about his past?" Dawn asked (**A/N: This is a reference to Christian Bale's other role besides Batman in American Psycho, I haven't actually seen that but I've heard good things about it**).

"Yeah I'm with Dawn on this, not about the psychopath part but the fact that we shouldn't press him for answers" Max said "Yeah I'm with you on that one Max" Ash said.

"Pika, pi…"

"Hey Ash look at that sign right there!" Dawn said and she pointed to a sign not far from the group, which showed a map, which led to something in the forest, which was labeled "**Fuchsia City Gym**".

"The Fuchsia Gym?" Ash asked and then realized something "UGH! I can't believe I forgot! There's a Gym out in Fuchsia forest!" Ash said, as he felt kind of stupid for forgetting this.

"There's a Gym in the forest, who's the leader?" Bianca asked, "The Gym leader's name is Koga, he's a ninja and he's Aya's older brother" Ash explained, "So you've met him before?" Bianca asked "Yeah I have, his Gym is full of mazes and traps that can sort of be a death trap for people who break into it" Ash explained as he remembered the time he came to the gym and challenged Koga over six years ago.

"I'm defiantly making this my next gym battle! Lets go!" Ash said.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

Then almost immediately Ash and Pikachu darted right into the forest to the Fuchsia Gym to re-challenge Koga for the Gym's badge "Hey, Ash! Wait for us!" Bianca said and her along with the rest of the gang followed the two into Fuchsia forest.

Inside of Fuchsia forest Ash and Pikachu ran as fast as they could threw the lush forest heading toward the Fuchsia Gym which was located somewhere deep into the forest so that Ash can challenge the Gym Leader and earn his fifth Kanto region gym badge.

Unknown to the trainer and his Pokemon they are being watched by someone in forest's thick trees but whoever this person was there was something else with him or her, something rather small.

Before long Ash and Pikachu reached the Fuchsia Gym which looked more like an old-fashioned Japanese mansion then a Gym.

"Alright, we'll just knock on the door and then…" but before Ash could finish his sentence he spotted a sign at the entrance which said "**CLOSED FOR THE DAY**".

"What, the gym's closed?" Ash asked and then he let out a big sigh of disappointment.

"Pika, pi…"

"Geez! Why do you always have to act like it's the end of the world? What a kid"

"Huh?" Ash asked and he and Pikachu turned around and looked up in the tree to see a young teenage girl with extremely long purple hair, which is tied into two puffy pigtails on her head and an even puffier ponytail.

"Iris?" Ash asked surprised by this.

"Pika?"

"Who else?" Iris asked and suddenly a small dragon-type Pokemon popped out of Iris' hair.

"Axew! Axew!"

"Ash!" Bianca yelled out and soon she along with May, Max and Dawn came to where Ash and Pikachu were which was at the Fuchsia Gym's closed entrance "Hey, you found the Gym!" Bianca said and Ash sighed once again "Yeah, but its closed right now" he replied with a rather disappointed tone of voice.

"Don't be so sad about it, it'll be open by tomorrow morning, have some patience for once" Iris said and Bianca heard this and looked up in the tree "Oh hello…who are you exactly?" Bianca asked, as she didn't know who Iris was.

"My name's Iris, I traveled with Ash in the Unova region and this is Axew," she explained.

"Axew! Axew!"

Bianca then pulled out her Pokedex and checked the data on Axew.

"_**Axew the **__**Tusk Pokémon. Its large tusks have a tendency to break, but each time that they do they always grow back, each time is harder and sturdier then before**_"

"My name's Bianca, I'm travelling here in Kanto with Ash" Bianca said introducing herself to the girl from the Unova region.

"My name's Max" Max said introducing himself to Iris.

"And my name's May" May said introducing herself to Iris.

"Please to meet you guys!" Iris said and then she jumped down from the trees on to the ground where the group was standing.

"So Iris do you know where Koga the Gym leader here is?" Ash asked.

"Koga, who do you…OH! I remember, you mean Janine's dad, right?" Iris asked "Huh, Janine, who's that?" Ash asked, "She's Koga's daughter you kid, and she's Fuchsia City's new Gym Leader, didn't you know that?" Iris asked "No, actually" Ash admitted.

"Iris, how do you know all this?" Dawn asked "Me and Janine are friends that's why, I came to Kanto a few weeks ago and I ended up here, then I met Janine and we became friends in just a few minutes" Iris explained to the group.

"So where is she?" Ash asked, "When she's not the Gym leader, Janine works some other jobs, sometimes even outside of Fuchsia City" Iris explained to the group "So what job is she doing right now?" Ash asked, "She said that she was testing something out for someone" Iris explained.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the sun had set and it was nighttime and the only light left in the sky was nothing but a dim blue light and the only other sources of light in Fuchsia City was the lights from the dozens of buildings in the city.<p>

Somewhere in the "_**Happening and Passing City**_" a large building stood with several columns in front of its entrance and at this time at night the building was closed with all of its entrances locked.

On the top of one of the many buildings in Fuchsia City a mysterious feminine looking figure that was wearing a headdress around her face and head, which covered her hair and mouth and concealed her identity stood atop a building.

She then pulled out two things from her pockets one of the items was a Poke Ball and the another item was a three-legged hook "Ariados, I need you!" she said and the Poke Ball opened and in a flash of light the Long Leg Pokemon was unleashed from its Poke ball.

Ariados then shot a white string from its mouth and used it to secure the device, which was then flung downward on to the fence of the building below them and then it extended another thread from its rear and gained some anchorage in the other direction.

The ninja girl then grabbed on to her Ariados and they both glided downward and landed on the external walls of the building below.

She then sighed in relief "So far, so good" she said to herself (**A/N: Probably her Ariados too**).

She then pulled out from her pocket a ninja star and cut the silk thread off of her Ariados' rear and then proceeded to pull off the metal bars which were guarding the opening of the building's ventilation ducts and both her and her Ariados enter.

The ninja and her Ariados make their way through the winding and narrow passages of the ventilation ducts until they finally reached the ventilation window which was covered by a wire net, which led down into a rather large looking room below them.

"Alright, lets see if we can get this off without making it fall on the floor…."

She then proceeded to put her back against one side of the ventilation shaft while her leg on the other side and then she proceeded to unscrew the screws on the wire net using a small screwdriver and then she pulled it off and placed it on the vent above her and her Ariados.

She then pulled out another Poke Ball and it unleashed the Pokemon that was inside of it which was a Wheezing into the room below her.

"Wheezing!"

The Wheezing looked up to the ninja girl up in the vent and she gave it a certain look and it understood this look whatever it meant and then it unleashed smoke into the room and after it dispersed it revealed an array of infrared laser beams which evidentially guarded the room from intruders.

The ninja then sighed, "Crap, this is going to be even trickier then I thought it would be," she said to herself.

"Ariados, you know what to do" she said to the Long Leg Pokemon and it nodded and spewed out silk thread from its mouth to which the ninja girl wrapped around her waist and jumped down threw the vent and stopped just above the security lasers that if she touched would set off an alarm.

"Arceus, that was close…"

She then took in a deep breath and then she began to carefully move between the multiple laser beams which guarded the room and soon after several moments of laser dodging she reached a glass case which contained a rather large pearl inside of it, which looked positively shiny in the glow of the moonlight.

"Jackpot!" she said happily.

The ninja girl then pulled out her ninja-star like Great ball and then began to carve a hole which was large enough in the case to fit both of her hands threw and then ever-so carefully reached inside of the case and grabbed the big pearl inside and pulled it out.

Suddenly all of the lights in the room where all switched on all at once and a rather loud security alarm went off.

All of a sudden several security guards who wielded nightsticks and pistols barged into the room threw the front entrance.

"Halt! Put down the pearl!"

"Put it down or we'll shoot!"

The ninja girls eyes then pulled out a Poke Ball from her pocket and threw it at the guards "Forretress use Spikes!" she said and the Poke Ball opened which unleashed the Bagworm Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Forretress!"

"Get her!"

The guards then charge at the ninja girl and her Forretress span around and fires black spikes in front of the guards and they ran onto them and they all slipped on to the ground and they dropped their guns and nightsticks on to the ground as well and some of them cried out in pain as a result (**A/N: No one is bleeding or is seriously hurt**).

The ninja girl then recalled both her Wheezing and Forretress back to their Poke balls "Lets get out of here Ariados" she said to the long leg Pokemon and the two took advantage of the guards being disabled at the moment to escape threw the vent they came in threw.

"Look, she's getting away!"

"Of course she is! Because the simulation is over with"

The guards surprised turned their heads around and looked to see a man enter the room threw the entrance in a rather calm manner.

"Mr. Sean, what's happening?"

"You all we're too slow in reacting to her stealing the pearl, when someone actually tries to steal it you need to be faster" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Hey! Look up at the wall!"

The guards looked up at the vent the ninja girl escaped threw to see the pearl she took suspended in air on a silk thread, which left them completely dumbfounded.

"Thank you Janine! You're help in these training simulations are always appreciated!" Mr. Sean yelled threw the vent.

On the top of the roof of the museum the ninja girl known as "**Janine**" removed her headdress, which revealed her to be a girl who looked to be at least 18 years of age or older and has blackish violet/red hair which was tied into a spiky ponytail.

She then frowned for some reason and fell to the ground of the museum's rooftop and let out a loud sigh and began to rub the back of her Ariados.

"Well congratulations Ariados…we just completed yet another meaningless task" Janine said with a rather depressed sounding voice and then she looked out into Fuchsia City with a sad look.

"_Daddy…why did you leave me, why?_" she asked herself in her thoughts as a single tear went down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-Pokemon Jujitsu academy-Two years ago<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Anthony sat alone in a secluded part of the Pokemon Jujitsu academy after being told he was expelled for his violent tendencies as he contemplated what he should do next.<em>

"_Are you so desperate to fight others that you simply come to a school simply to train and fight them all one at a time?" _

_Anthony heard this and turned to see a man who looked to be in his 50's at least who had short brown hair and a beard who wore a simple white business suit._

"_Actually before I was expelled, there were…seven of them I was fighting" Anthony said._

"_I counted six Anthony Jenny" the man replied which got Anthony's attention._

"_How do you know my name?" he asked bewildered._

"_The world is too small for someone with such an extended family like yours to disappear…no matter how deep he chooses to sink himself" the man replied._

"_Who are you?" Anthony asked._

"_My name is merely Henri Ducard, but I speak for Ra's al Ghul…a man greatly feared by the criminal underworld…a man who can offer you a path" Ducard explained._

"_What makes you think that I need a path?" Anthony asked._

"_It is actually painfully obvious you are need of one…we have been watching you Mr. Jenny, you have been travelling threw the regions for some time and isolating yourself from your family and the rest of the world and exploring the criminal fraternity…but whatever your original intentions…you have become truly lost"_

"_And what path can this…Ra's al Ghul offer?" Anthony asked._

"_The path of man who shares his hatred of evil…and wishes to serve true justice…the path of the League of Shadows" Ducard explained._

_Anthony chuckled mockingly at this "You're vigilantes" Anthony said._

"_No, no, no…a vigilante is just a man lost in the scramble for his own gratification…he can be destroyed or locked up…but if you make yourself more then just a man…if you devote yourself to an ideal…and if they can't stop you…then you become something else entirely" _

"_Which is?" Anthony asked. _

"_A legend, Mr. Jenny…Tomorrow, you when you leave this academy…" Ducard said and threw a map at Anthony's feet "If you are bored brawling with random people and wish to achieve something…follow these directions and look for a rare blue flower that grows on the eastern slopes and pick one of these flowers, if you can carry it to the top of the mountain…you may find what you were looking for in the first place" Ducard explained._

"_And what was I looking for?" Anthony explained, "Only you can know that" Ducard said and then he disappeared into the forest._

"_Eastern slopes, what was he talking about?" Anthony asked and then he opened up at the map and read it "This is the map of a Unova region, why would he…" then Anthony realized why Ducard gave him this map and sighed "Thankfully I still have enough funds to afford one more plane ride" Anthony said._

_The next day Anthony packed his things in his packet and left the academy to find an airport nearby which will take him to the Unova regions and look for this Ra's al Ghul who can offer whatever the path Anthony has searched that past four years for._

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 48 and it has been over 45 days since I last posted a chapter for the story. <strong>

**The scene near the end of this chapter with Janine and the museum was taken from her debut in a chapter of the Pokemon Adventures Manga. **

**I'm going to do plenty of adaptations of chapters from the Manga in this story in the future one of the ones that I'm interested in doing is the one which has Erika and the shape-changing Eevee…but since I already used Erika I'm going to have to make an original character in her place based off her Manga version.**

**What chapters of Pokemon Adventures or even the Electric tale of Pikachu do you think I should adapt into a chapter, if you have a suggestion leave it in your review. **

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all!**


	49. Ninja Girl Janine vs Ash!

**Okay we are up to Chapter 49 in the story. **

**Last chapter featured the debut of Janine the new gym leader of Fuchsia City and daughter of the former gym leader Koga along with Ash's traveling companion from the Unova region Iris who is shown to friends with the ninja girl. **

**We also got yet another glimpse into Anthony Jenny's past, which showed him being recruited to the League of Shadows by Henri Ducard. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Today in Fuchsia City, our young hero Ash plans to challenge the leader of the Fuchsia gym Janine to a battle so that he may earn his fifth Kanto region gym badge…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Moon had set after a long and dark night and the morning sun had risen and it shined ever so brightly over Fuchsia City as its residents began to awaken from their slumber to begin they're daily routines.<p>

Inside the lounge of the Fuchsia Pokemon Center Bianca after she had gotten dressed took a big bite into a fresh bagel of which she was eating for breakfest along with a glass of orange juice while she along with Ash and Pikachu looked threw some of her drawings she's recently made.

"I drew this one awhile before I left Alto Mare, what do you think?" Bianca asked and placed the picture in front of Ash, which was a very well drawn sketch of a Yanma sitting on a tree "That's awesome Bianca, where'd you draw that?" Ash asked.

"In the secret garden back in Alto Mare, that's usually where I draw a lot of my sketches back home" Bianca replied.

"You're gonna find a lot more things out here in the Kanto region to sketch Bianca, trust me" Ash said.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

"So Bianca, what other family do you have in Alto Mare before your Grandpa died?" Ash asked curiously "Well…there's my mom who I lived with of course, then there's my aunt and my cousins and that's pretty much it" Bianca explained to Ash.

"What about your dad?" Ash asked.

"Oh…he died when I was three" Bianca replied with a hint of sadness.

"Oh, what happened to him?" Ash asked.

"He was a pilot and according to my mom he was a great one, one day he was piloting his plane near a mountain and…it was pretty foggy that day…"

Bianca's eyes then began to water as tears began to go down her cheeks.

"He crashed into the mountain didn't he?" Ash asked "Yeah…he did" Bianca said and she wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Bianca…I'm sorry I asked," Ash said "No, actually I like it that you asked me…my aunt always told me its good to have someone to talk to about these things" Bianca explained then she closed her eyes and leaned on top of Ash's shoulder which caused Ash's cheeks to glow red.

Bianca smiled "So, what about your father?" Bianca asked which caught Ash's attention immediately "What?" Ash asked "You heard me, tell me about your family" Bianca said getting closer to Ash which left their faces just a few inches away from each other's.

"Well…" Bianca said.

"Ugh…well…the thing is Bianca…I haven't see my dad in years" Ash said "Why? Where he is?" Bianca asked and Ash's look sunk a bit "I…I don't know where he is" Ash said.

"Why?" Bianca asked "When I was three, from what I can remember, he disappeared one day, mom said that he left to go on a journey of his own, but…he hasn't come back since then and…I don't think he'll ever come back" Ash explained with an obvious hint of sadness in his own tone of voice.

"Ash…" Bianca said and then got up closer to Ash with their faces only a few inches away from each other and their lips met each other and they began to kiss each other on the couch.

"Pika..."

"Well, well, well Ash, I see that you're not as much a kid as you were back in Unova"

Ash and Bianca heard this and separated their lips to turn around to see Iris behind them with her arms folded together with an arrogant smile planted across her face.

"Iris!" Ash said.

"How long have you been watching us?" Bianca asked the Dragon type trainer with some red on her face.

"Oh not that long, I just came in when you two started kissing" Iris remarked a bit arrogantly and giggled a little.

Ash then got off from the couch and grabbed Iris' arm and dragged her off from the lounge leaving Bianca and Pikachu in the room alone.

Once Ash and Iris were out of the lounge Ash let go of Iris' arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" she asked a bit peeved.

"Why did you just walk in on us?" Ash asked.

"I didn't think you guys were in there, I was just curious…" Iris replied.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooo…how long have you two been together" she asked with a smile on her face getting in close toward Ash.

"We're not together…yet anyway, we're kind of…its…its just complicated, okay" Ash said being unable to find the right words which he could use to describe his current "_**relationship**_" with Bianca.

"Well to me, it sounds like you're pretty clueless about how to get into a relationship with this girl" Iris said with a rather arrogant sounding tone of voice.

"And do you have any advice on how I can Iris?" Ash asked and Iris then nervously smiled "Ugh…not really to be honest" she admitted as she pressed her fingers together in a rather nervous fashion.

"Then please don't walk in on us when we try to be alone together" Ash said and then he moved toward the door to return to the lounge.

"Okay…but wasn't Pikachu with you guys when you were kissing?" Iris asked.

Ash stopped dead in his tracks and looked back with her "…Yeah, but…" but Ash once again could not find the right words to give a reply to what Iris had said and then just left the room to return to Bianca in the lounge.

"Like I said…what a kid!" Iris said with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside of the Fuchsia Gym inside of her room Janine laid underneath the covers of her bed awake while the bright light of the sun came into her room threw the shades pulled down on the windows in her room.<p>

Suddenly the door opened up and Aya entered the room and she walked in front of Janine who is simply lying in bed awake.

"Get up Janine" Aya said in a rather stern tone of voice.

"I don't want to, go away," she responded in a rather uninterested tone of voice with her face in the pillow.

Aya frowned at what her niece had just said to her and then proceeded to grab the blanket that was on top of Janine and pulled it right off of her and Janine sat up but she was clearly still not interested in the slightest in getting out of her bed.

"I swear dealing with you is like dealing with a child sometimes" Aya complained and her niece reluctantly got up from her bed and let out a big yawn, "You don't really have to deal with me at all you know, I didn't ask you to look after me" Janine complained in a rather tired and annoyed tone of voice.

"You didn't, but your father did ask me and as your Aunt I felt it would only be right to make sure you're alright and you don't slack off with your duties as Gym leader" Aya said.

Janine then sighed from what Aya had just said with obvious frustration.

"Fine, Whatever…" she said and then walked around Aya and left her room and Aya sighed "Why did you have to leave this girl Koga?" she asked herself and then left the room threw the door as well and closed it behind her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Fuchsia City's Pokemon Center May slept in her, Dawn and Max's room in the Center with all of the shades in the room closed to keep any sunlight out.<p>

Dawn who was fully dressed looked over her sleeping girlfriend and smiled.

Dawn then jumped right on to May, which woke the sleeping brunette up with a big scream.

"So how did you sleep May?" Dawn asked while lying on top of the Hoenn region coordinator "Good, until you jumped on top of me just now!" May said and Dawn embraced her pressed her face against May's chest.

"Your chest is so soft" Dawn said loving the feel of her girlfriend and fellow coordinator's soft chest against her face.

May smiled at this and then pushed her girlfriend's face away from her chest "Come on silly, lets get some breakfest, we can do this another time" May said as she jumped out of her bed and is followed by a disappointed Dawn who groaned as she and May walked out of the room together.

* * *

><p>At least an hour or two later that morning the group along with Iris were now in Fuchsia Forest on their way to the city's Gym which was located deep into the forest so that Ash can challenge her to a battle to earn his fifth gym badge.<p>

"There it is!" Max said and pointed to the entrance of the Fuchsia Gym, which the gang along with Iris now stood in front of.

The gang with Iris then entered the Gym itself and they looked around inside to see that no one appears to be home.

"Hey where is everyone?" May asked.

"Hello, is there anybody here?" Bianca called out which echoed threw the gym.

"Just a second!"

"Who was that?" Dawn asked.

"That was Janine and sounds like she just woke up" Iris said.

Soon enough Janine walked into the room where the gang was while she brushed her messy bed hair into place with a brush in one hand while another held a rather tasty looking rice cake in another hand, which she was apparently eating as her breakfest.

"Ugh…Hi" Ash said awkwardly.

"Oh, you must a challenger…" Janine said.

She then consumed the entire rice cake in a few large bites and finished brushing hair and then proceeded to put it into a ponytail and discarded the hairbrush down on the ground.

"…Welcome to the Fuchsia Gym, its an honor to have you here to challenge me to a battle, I hope that this'll be a great fight no matter which of one of us wins" she said in a rather uninterested tone of voice.

"Okay…" Ash said.

Janine then looked threw the group and noticed Iris in it.

"Oh Iris! I'm so glad you're here!" she said now with a now much more interested tone of voice and ran over to the young Pokemon trainer.

"You'll never believe this, but I found this great place in town that sells the most gorgeous looking necklaces and I heard that they don't even cost that much…"

"Ugh…Janine…you do know you a challenger right?" Iris asked.

Janine then realized what Iris had meant and turned her attention over to Ash.

"Oh…ugh…sorry" Janine said once again in a rather uninterested tone of voice.

Some time after that Janine and Ash were both then on opposite sides of the Gym both looking at each other ready to start their battle against one another.

"So how many Pokemon can we each use?" Ash asked.

"Two" Janine replied.

"Okay then…" Ash said.

Ash then pulled out a Poke Ball from his pocket and so did Janine.

"Ariados, You are needed!" Janine said and she threw the Poke Ball out which unleashed the Long Leg Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Muk, I choose you!" Ash said and he threw the Poke Ball out which unleashed the Sludge Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Muk!"

"Muk use Body Slam!" Ash ordered and Muk hopped into the air over Ariados ready to slam on it.

"Dodge it and use Electroweb!" Janine ordered.

Ariados then jumped out of the way before Muk could land on top of it and soon enough sparks of yellow electricity appeared in between Ariados' teeth and it fired a stream of yellow electricity into the air which opened up and expanded which formed into a large spider web of pure electricity which landed atop of Ash's Muk which electrocuted the Sludge Pokemon which cut down a small but significant portion of its health.

"Muk use Mud Bomb!" Ash ordered and Muk opened its mouth up wide and it fired globs of mud from its mouth at Ariados which all hit the Long Leg Pokemon which managed to cut down a significant amount of its health.

"Ariados use Night Shade!" Janine ordered.

Ariados' horn then glowed black and it fired a black beam streaked with dark red lines from its horn.

"Muk, Dodge it!" Ash ordered.

Muk then followed Ash's command and hopped out of the way before the night shade attack could have hit it.

"Muk use Sludge Bomb!" Ash ordered.

Muk then opened up its mouth and released a stream of sludge from its mouth at Ariados, which hit the Long Leg Pokemon, which cut only a small amount of its health down due to the attack being poison-type along with poison being Ariados' sub-type.

"Ariados use Psybeam!" Janine ordered.

Ariados then fired a magenta colored beam of energy with multicolored particles from its mouth directly at Muk, which hit the Sludge Pokemon and also reduced more of its health, but it did not faint regardless of that.

"This battle is looking like it might go on for awhile since Ariados and Muk are both poison types" Max said as he observed the battle along with Iris and the rest of the gang from the bench.

"Ariados use SonicBoom!" Janine ordered.

Both of Ariados' mandibles then glowed white and moved them forward which sent a large white shockwave in Muk's direction.

"Muk use Mud Bomb!" Ash ordered.

Muk then opened up its mouth and fired multiple globs of mud from its mouth, which were all directed at Ariados.

Both attacks then collided in mid-air, which caused a small explosion, which hit both Ariados and Muk.

The Smoke soon cleared around the two Pokemon and revealed that they had both fainted as a result of them both being caught in the blast, which left the both of them unable to battle.

"Ash and Janine can only just use one Pokemon each now, so what is Ash gonna do?" May asked.

Ash then pulled out Muk's Poke Ball and recalled the Sludge Pokemon back inside of it "You tried your best Muk, take a good rest" Ash said and put the Poke Ball back into his pocket.

Janine then pulled out another Poke Ball, as did Ash as the two prepared to use their last usable Pokemon to see who would win this battle.

"Nidoqueen, I need you!" Janine said and then she threw the Poke Ball into the air, which unleashed the Drill Pokemon from her Poke Ball.

"Nidoqueen!"

"Infernape, I choose you!" Ash said and then he threw the Pokemon into the air, which unleashed the Flame Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Infernape!"

Bianca then pulled out her Pokedex to check the data on Infernape.

"_**Infernape the **__**Flame Pokémon. It uses unique fighting moves with fire on its hands and feet and cannot be beaten by anyone in terms of quickness**_"

"Nidoqueen use Earth Power!" Janine ordered.

Following her trainer's command Nidoqueen's soon became outlined in yellow energy and then slammed its fist into the ground then glowing gold cracks began to travel toward Infernape.

"Infernape, Dodge it!" Ash ordered and Infernape in response jumped up into the air and avoided the ground-type attack.

"Good! Now use Mach Punch!" Ash ordered and Infernape's fist glowed light blue and it began to descend over Janine's Nidoqueen to punch her with it.

Janine simply smiled "Nidoqueen use Sludge Wave!" she ordered and a large wave of dark purple sludge formed around Janine's Nidoqueen and the sludge was then hurled at Infernape and it fell to the ground and once it did purple sparks went threw its body.

"Infernape is poisoned!" Dawn said.

"But how?" May asked.

"I've read about Sludge Wave it's a move that can cause poisoning" Max explained.

Infernape even though Nidoqueen's Sludge Wave had just poisoned it picked itself off of the ground and stood strong ready to continue its fight with the Drill Pokemon.

"Alright, Infernape use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered and Infernape released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Nidoqueen which actually managed to do some damage to the Drill Pokemon.

Violet sparks then went through Infernape's body as its health decreased from its poisoning.

"Now use Venoshock!" Janine ordered and Nidoqueen opened up her mouth and fired a spray of green liquid at Infernape, which did a substantial amount of damage to the Flame Pokémon's health because the damage of Venoshock is doubled if the target is poisoned.

"Infernape are you okay?" Ash asked Infernape concerned for its health.

Infernape looked at its trainer and nodded.

"Alright, Now use Flame Wheel!" He ordered and Infernape jumped into the air and it performed a somersault and the flame on its head then extended and covered its entire body and then it rolled into Nidoqueen, which rammed the Drill Pokemon into the wall which reduced even more of her health.

"Now finish it off with Mach Punch!" Ash ordered and Infernape's flashed yellow and both of its fists glowed light blue and it began to repeatedly punch Nidoqueen each blow had even more damage then the last and soon enough Infernape delivered the final blow and punched Janine's Nidoqueen across the face and she landed on the ground fainted.

"Hey he did it!" May said.

Janine then sighed and recalled her fainted Nidoqueen back to her Poke Ball.

"You did a good job Nidoqueen, so get some rest" Janine said and put the Poke Ball away.

* * *

><p>Later that day Ash and the gang along with Iris were outside of the Fuchsia Gym where Janine was presenting the Soul Badge to Ash as his reward for defeating him.<p>

"Here is the Soul Badge Ash, this will be proof of your victory here at the Fuchsia Gym when you enter the Pokemon League" Janine explained and Ash picked the Soul Badge up.

"Thanks Janine, anyway you still tried your best, I'm sure that your dad would be proud of you if he was here" Ash said to her.

Janine heard this and frowned "Thanks…I guess," she said and then she walked back into the Fuchsia Gym and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, Iris?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, either," she answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator:<strong>

_**Even though Ash now has his fifth Kanto region Gym Badge, he must now figure out the reason behind the Gym Leader Janine's apparent depression, what will he learn? **_

_**For those answers stay tuned and find out…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued… <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 49 after a month and one day without an update.<strong>

**Also I have a bunch of new Pokemon X and Y information gathered over the past week if you guys haven't heard anything yet here's some things I've heard of:**

**New Pokemon Type Revealed:**

**Sylveon the Generation VI Evolution of the classic Pokemon Eevee and is classified as "The Bow Pokemon" and has recently been confirmed as a Fairy-Type a new Type that has been introduced in Generation VI that is said to be super-effective against dragon-types and several old Pokemon Gardevoir, Marill and Jigglypuff now have fairy as their second types.**

**I've also gotten word that on an episode of the anime airing in Japan on July 18****th**** will feature the debut of the Generation VI character from Pokemon X and Y Alexa along with new Pokemon "Noivern", "Gogoat" and "Helioptile".**

**Also I just want to say something about the continuity of this story with the anime, it disregards anything that will happen during the Generation VI anime that comes out this October. So this is what would have happened if Ash just stayed in Kanto instead of going to the Kalos region. But everything that happened prior to that still happened. **

**But I'm definitely going to incorporate characters and Pokemon from Generation VI into this story because so far I like the new Pokemon that it has.**

**Also there will be a prologue airing in Japan on July 11****th**** for the Sixteenth Movie featuring Mewtwo, Virgil and Pokemon Rescue Squad. **

**Also here is my opinion on Mewtwo's new form…I'm okay with it, I'm not complaining about it I actually think it looks pretty cool.**

**Also there's a new feature in X and Y called Horde Encounters where you will face at least up to five wild Pokemon, That defiantly seems like an impressive new feature to tell you the truth I've actually had dreams where I'm playing Pokemon and random wild Pokemon were just bouncing around the place that I could interact with and try to capture.**

**Also I would like to offer some recommendations of things that I like that I think you will also like:**

**Anime:  
><strong>

**Cowboy Bebop**

**Kaze no Stigma **

**Fanfiction Stories:**

**The Journey Never Ends by Waras**

**The Extended Unova Pokemon Guide by The Gentleman Xerneas **

**Pokemon: Black N White by DawnBoy**

**So anyway I'll update as soon as I can and Pokemon X and Y comes out on October 12****th****.**


	50. A word with a Ninja Girl

**Okay we are up to Chapter 50 in the story and yes you heard me right…IT'S THE FIFTYEETH CHAPTER IN THE STORY!**

**(Fireworks begin to go off in celebration)**

**We made it; we are officially fifty chapters in this story, which I began two years ago in May of 2011 and a lot has changed since then, I know use said instead of says in my sentences and my Grammar along with Sentence structures have also improved. I now also have much longer chapters then I use to, mainly because I try to make it a cool to have 2000+ words in each chapters.**

**Anyway let's recap the events of the last chapter shall we? **

**Last chapter Ash defeated the Fuchsia Gym leader Janine in a two on two Pokemon battle and earned the Soul Badge and we saw that she was obviously depressed since the sudden departure of her father Koga the previous Fuchsia Gym Leader. As always Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback-Fuchsia City-Eight Months Ago<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The very bright and beautiful morning sun was in high in the sky in Fuchsia City and in the forest the Fuchsia Gym stood where it had stood for countless years which served as the home for its Gym leader along with his younger sister Aya and his daughter Janine.<em>

"_Father? Father where are you?" Janine asked as she walked threw the inside of the Gym, as she had not seen her father for all of that morning._

"_Janine…" Aya said as she walked into the room where her niece was and it was shown that she held a note in one of her hands._

"_Aunt Aya, do you know where my father is?" Janine asked._

"…_Janine, read this note" Aya said and then she handed the note over to Janine who opened it and began to read what had been written on it and as she read it her facial expression began to sink as her eyes began to fill up with tears as she began to cry._

"_Oh Janine…come here" Aya said and she went over and wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug as her niece wept and sobbed on her chest._

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback <strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Ash, but I don't have a clue as to where Koga is, I didn't even know that he left Fuchsia City to be honest" Professor Oak said as he spoke with Ash over the videophone in the Fuchsia City Pokemon Center regarding the whereabouts of Janine's father and the former Gym leader Koga.<p>

"Do you know anyone that might now where he is?" Ash asked.

"I can't say for certain that I do Ash, so for now I know nothing that can help you" Oak said.

"Well thanks anyway Professor Oak, I'll call you back" Ash said and ended the call with the Pokemon Professor.

"Ash, who were you talking to?" Bianca asked.

"It was Professor Oak, I was asking him if he knew where Janine's dad Koga might be" Ash replied.

"Did he know anything?" Bianca asked.

Ash just sighed in response and he fell down on to a chair and sat down.

"I'll take that as a no then" She said.

"I don't get it, its like Koga has just dropped off the face of the planet," he said with clear frustration in his tone of voice as he attempted to gather his thoughts.

"Well he is a ninja so…they kind of do that" Bianca said.

"Yeah I know that…I need to find him wherever he is" Ash said.

"Why?" Bianca asked.

"I…I don't know…I just have to Bianca" Ash responded.

"I think I know why you want to help Janine, Ash…its because of your own father isn't it?" Bianca asked.

"What, why do you think that?" Ash asked.

"Because you were the one who told me that you haven't seen your father in over thirteen years, remember?" Bianca asked.

"Oh…yeah…" Ash said as he remembered that he told Bianca this.

Bianca then smiled and proceeded to plant a kiss on Ash's lips, which made both Ash's and Bianca's cheeks on his face to glow red "Maybe you should go find Aya and ask her about it, maybe she knows something about why Koga left" Bianca suggested.

"I don't know about that Bianca, I don't she'd really be willing to tell us about that" Ash said.

"It wouldn't hurt to try" Bianca responded.

* * *

><p>Ash, Bianca and Pikachu then exited threw the doors of the Pokemon Center to go to the Fuchsia Gym to talk with Aya concerning where Koga might possibly be located.<p>

"So, how do you think we should ask her?" Ash asked Bianca.

"Well, we could always…"

"Alright! You may have been able to dodge me the last time but not today! Its time for our rematch!"

Ash, Bianca and Pikachu heard this and turned around to see Aya who just like two days before was yelling at Anthony Jenny who simply stood in the street that the two were on.

"Again with this Aya, seriously this is getting rather old?" Anthony asked in a rather uninterested tone of voice.

"It won't be over until you and I have our rematch, you arrogant little punk!" She yelled.

"Hey Aya, we need to talk to you about where…"

"NOT NOW! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M BUSY WITH SOMETHING ELSE RIGHT NOW?" Aya asked in a very loud and rude tone of voice.

"Not really, you're actually simply yelling at me for rather petty reasons if you ask me" Anthony said.

Aya heard turned her attention away from Ash and Bianca and back to him with an angry looking expression on her face.

"Ash and Bianca are trying to speak with you about something that sounds important so you should probably be focusing on them instead of me…so goodbye" Anthony said and walked off from the scene.

"ERGH! THAT JERK!" Aya yelled as she slammed her foot on the ground.

She then turned around to face Ash, Bianca and Pikachu.

"What do you want anyway?" Aya asked.

"We wanted to talk to you about…well Koga" Ash said.

Aya heard the words that Ash had just spoke and stood silent for a moment.

"Why do you think that's any of your business?" Aya asked.

"Well…I…ugh…thought that I could help…"

"Help find him, why do you think we need your help anyway?" Aya asked.

"Well…"

"Well, what?" Aya asked.

"I just want to…"

"Forget it! I don't want to hear about it!" Aya said.

"But I…"

Aya then got right into Ash's face and looked at him with a very aggravated looking face "I don't want to hear it! Look, just don't bring him up ever again around me or Janine…OKAY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs which left Ash visible shaken.

Aya then got out of Ash's face and walked off with lingering anger in her.

"Whoa, she seemed pretty mad Ash" Bianca said.

"Yeah, it looks like finding out where Koga might be from her won't be that easy…so it looks like we're gonna have to ask Janine what she knows" Ash said.

"Ash, she just said not to bring Koga up with Janine, remember?" Bianca asked.

"I don't care, Bianca! I just care about helping Janine find out where her father is," Ash said.

"Okay, Ash you don't have to be so loud about it you know" Bianca said "Oh…I'm sorry Bianca" Ash said and Bianca smiled at that "Its alright Ash" she said "Alright we just need to get to the Fuchsia Gym and talk to Janine" Ash said.

"I don't know that might be a problem since, Aya is probably heading right back there…"

Ash and Bianca both heard this and turned around to see the person who said this was none other Anthony who seemed to have been listening to their conversation.

"Oh Anthony, it's you" Bianca said.

"I think I can help you get into the Fuchsia Gym…I'll keep Aya distracted by giving into her demand of a rematch while you look for her in the Gym" Anthony explained to the two.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Ash said.

"Let's go!" Bianca said.

The three of them then ventured deep into Fuchsia Forest to find the Fuchsia Gym where Ash and Bianca will try and speak with Janine about where her father may be located.

Aya was outside of the gates, which led into the Fuchsia Gym as she watered the flowers, which were potted outside the gate.

"Aya!" Anthony called out.

Aya heard this and turned around to see Anthony who stood in the middle of the forest path that connected Fuchsia City and its gym.

"Its you, what are you doing here?" Aya asked.

"I've decided to accept your request for a battle" he responded.

"Really…very well, I've been waiting a long time for this" Aya said and smiled wickedly.

"Then let's get started" Anthony said and he pulled out a Poke Ball ready for the battle he was about to have with the ninja woman.

Aya then pulled out her own Poke Ball to battle Anthony.

"Venusaur! Its time for battle!" Anthony said and he threw the Poke Ball into the air, which unleashed the Seed Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Venusaur!"

"Venonat, I choose you!" Aya said and she threw the Poke Ball into the air, which unleashed the Insect Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Venonat!"

Venonat then looked to see Anthony's Venusaur in front of it who also looked at it and smiled wickedly.

"Venusaur…"

Venonat then began to shiver in complete and utter fear as it remembered that Anthony's Venusaur had defeated it over two years ago at the Pokemon Jujitsu academy in a rather brutal matter.

"Venonat! Don't be scared, we can beat this punk, use Supersonic!" Aya ordered.

Venonat then snapped out of its scared state and it jumped up into the air and then pointed the top of its head toward Anthony's Venusaur and then thin blue circles were released from the top of its head and directed it in the direction of the Seed Pokemon.

"Venusaur use Protect!" Anthony ordered and the Seed Pokémon's eyes glowed turquoise and an energy shield appeared in front of it and the Supersonic attack had no effect on it.

Inside of the bushes Ash and Bianca watched the battle between Anthony and Aya.

"It looks like Anthony has Aya distracted, this makes getting into the Gym a lot easier" Bianca said.

"Then lets go…" Ash said and the two of them got out of the bush and went over to the small wall, which surrounded the Fuchsia Gym and the two of them jumped up and climbed over the wall and landed on to the ground inside the gym.

"That was pretty easy" Bianca said.

"Yeah, but things are gonna get a lot harder from here…" Ash said.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked.

"Oh I forgot to mention…the gym is kind of filled with traps and mazes to prevent intruders from getting in, so this might be a bit trickier," Ash explained.

"…And what you didn't even think that, that was worth mentioning to me or Anthony when we came here?" Bianca asked obviously peeved at Ash for not even mentioning that key piece of information.

"…Alright that was stupid, I just…I don't know!" Ash said.

Bianca sighed, "Look, lets just go find Janine and do what we came here to do," she said.

Ash nodded and the two walked over to the front door of the Fuchsia Gym and entered the mansion threw it.

"Venonat use Zen Headbutt!" Aya ordered and both of Venonat's eyes along with its antennas glowed blue and soon enough the entire top of its head glowed blue and it charged at Venusaur with great speed.

"Venusaur use Leech Seed!" Anthony ordered and the Seed Pokemon per its trainer's command released a large seed from its bud, which hit Venonat as it was running at Venusaur and it opened up and wrapped thin vines and leaves around Venonat and it glowed red as it began to drain the Insect Pokémon's health away.

"_**Alright, Me and Venusaur just need to keep this up long enough so that Ash and Bianca can find Janine to talk to her, I just hope they can find her threw all those traps in the Gym**_" Anthony thought to himself as he battled his rival from years ago.

Inside of the Fuchsia Gym Ash and Bianca looked around the room they had entered only to find that no one but the two of them were in there.

"_**Janine isn't in here, so where is she?**_" Ash thought to himself.

"Hey Janine, are you here, we need to talk to you?" Bianca called out.

"Bianca, what are you doing?" Ash asked.

"I'm telling her that we're here so she doesn't think we're trying to rob her or something" Bianca responded.

Soon enough Janine walked into the room where Ash and Bianca were with her hair and skin wet as she obviously had just gotten out of the shower and the only thing that kept her from being naked was the white towel which was wrapped around her body.

"Hey, I just got out of the shower, what do you people want?" Janine asked with an obvious annoyed tone of voice as she held on to the towel around her wet body with both of her hands.

"Well…Janine…I just want to tell you…Hey!" Ash said.

Janine uninterested in what Ash was telling her simply walked out of the room before he could have finished what he was trying to say.

"Hey! Come on!" Ash said and then ran in the direction where she had walked off in.

"Ash! Wait!" Bianca said following him.

Ash and Bianca soon ran and they both smacked face first into a large piece of glass, which was placed in the middle of the hallway they were in, and they fell to the ground.

"I take that this glass wall is one of those traps and mazes to keep out intruders…" Bianca said as she lifted herself off of the ground.

"Yeah…" Ash responded as he also lifted himself off of the ground.

"Pika, Pikachu…"

Ash and Bianca then turned around and went back into the room they came in threw and went threw a different door and began to walk threw a different hallway.

"How many more traps could there be any…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Bianca said when suddenly she was electrocuted by seemingly nothing and fell to the ground with sparks going threw her body.

"Bianca are you okay?" Ash asked as he helped Bianca up from the ground after she had recovered from the electric attack.

"Yeah I'm fine but what did that?" She asked.

"Voltorb!"

Ash, Bianca and Pikachu heard this and looked down at the ground and saw a Voltorb which did not look happy in the slightest and had electric sparks generating from it's body which was hidden inside a square hole in the ground where a tile could go.

"It's a Voltorb!" Ash said.

"Pika!"

"A Voltorb, what's that?" Bianca asked and then she pulled out her Pokedex to check the data on this Electric type Pokemon.

"_**Voltorb the **__**Ball Pokémon. Voltorb is an extremely sensitive Pokemon and it is dangerous for it may electrocute or self-destruct by even the slightest of touches**_"

"VOLTORB!"

"I actually remember this being one of the traps here when I first came here now," Ash said.

"We should go…" Bianca said.

The two of them along with Pikachu then walked away from the angry looking Voltorb who simply remained where it was in the hole in the ground as it watched them leave the hallway.

The two then ran up some stairs and looked out to see yet another hallway.

"Okay I remember coming up this way six years ago...so if I remember right there's a door somewhere around here…" Ash said and he began to look around the hallway to find the door that he saw when he was younger and then he spotted it.

"There it is!" he said and him and Bianca ran over to it.

"Alright watch out it's the kind of door that turns around…" Ash said and by accident he pushed on it and the two of them along with Pikachu where flipped on to the other side of the entrance.

The three of them then fell down on the ground and groaned in pain as their bodies throbbed from falling on to the ground.

"Hey, what the hell are you people, doing in my house?" Janine who was now fully clothed asked as she stepped in front of Ash, Bianca and Pikachu.

"Well? I'm waiting, you've got five minutes to explain yourselves before I call the police and have you all arrested for trespassing" Janine threatened with both of her arms crossed together.

Ash and Bianca then got up from the floor and Pikachu climbed his way back up to Ash's shoulder.

"Okay this requires some explanation on our part, my name is Ash and if you remember, we met yesterday and I won that Gym battle that we had" Ash explained.

"I remember, so then what are you and this girl doing here in my house?" Janine asked.

"Well…ugh…after the battle when I mentioned your dad…you didn't seem to react well" Ash said.

Janine frowned from what Ash had just said to her "That's it, I'm calling the cops" she said and she walked off to do just what she had just said.

"Wait!" Ash said and he ran over and stood in front of the door out of the room, which kept her from leaving the room to call the police on him and Bianca.

"Hey! Get out of my way!" She demanded as she tried to get threw Ash.

"Look, I just want you to know that I know how you're feeling" He said.

"You know how I'm Feeling? Yeah right, how would you know how I'm feeling?" Janine asked in a rude sounding tone of voice.

"You'd actually be pretty surprised by how much I would know how you're feeling Janine" Ash replied.

"Then tell me…tell me how you know and I won't call the cops," Janine said.

"Hey, don't force him to tell that stuff!" Bianca said.

"Fine then, if he won't tell me then he can tell it to the cops" Janine said.

"Bianca its alright, I actually want to tell her if it will get her to open up about Koga" Ash said.

Meanwhile outside of the Gym Aya and Anthony continued their battle with Anthony's Venusaur clearly having the upper hand against Aya's Venonat who looked as if it had started to get tired from their battle.

"Don't give up Venonat we can still beat them! So use Poison Sting!" She ordered.

Venonat who still had plenty of strength left to battle followed its trainer's command and it jumped into the air and it span around quickly and then released multiple violet needles from its body at Anthony's Venusaur which managed to reduce some of the Seed Pokémon's health.

"Venusaur use Synthesis!" Anthony ordered and Venusaur's bud glowed white and it began to become surrounded by white sparkles and its whole body glowed white as it began to regain some of its health.

"Now use Petal Dance!" He ordered and Venusaur's bud opened up and multiple pink petals in a twister like fashion were released from the bud which were sent in Venonat's direction which all hit the insect Pokemon and once they had all hit Venonat, it became dizzy and confused looking.

"Venonat is confused!" Aya said as she realized what had just happened to her Pokemon.

"Alright, Venusaur now use Outrage!" Anthony ordered and soon enough both of Venusaur's eyes glowed red and then its entire body became outlined in a crimson red aura as well and then it jumped up into the air and landed right in front of Aya's Venonat and then it began to endlessly kick Venonat with all four of its feet each with blow being even harder then the last.

Then Venusaur kicked Aya's Venonat with its hardest one and the Insect Pokemon fell to the ground and fainted.

"Venonat!" Aya said.

"That attack was something that Venusaur learned while I was in the Unova region and from what I've heard it can be a very powerful attack at best…" Anthony said and then he noticed that his Venusaur was frozen like a statue with its mouth wide open with glowing red eyes.

"…But the unfortunate side effect of said attack is confusion, I…had forgotten about that part" He said.

"Well, Aya aren't you glad that we've finally have had our rematch after such a long time?" Anthony asked his rival in a suave and sophisticated tone of voice.

"Don't act so smug! You were just lucky that's all and you…just caught me on a bad day!" Aya said as she recalled her fainted Venonat back to its Poke Ball to rest up after the battle.

"If you say so…I just thought it was good idea to give your rematch so you'd finally leave me alone about it, I'll be going now" Anthony said and he walked off from the sight of their battle and left in the forest.

Aya then sighed in disappointment after being defeated by Anthony once again "_**After that…I need something to drink**_" Aya thought to herself as she walked threw the gates which lead into the Fuchsia Gym and entered the Gym.

"So I might as well tell you the whole story and how its kind of like what happened with your own father…the truth is Janine, I haven't seen my own father in over thirteen years" Ash explained.

"Really?" Janine asked.

"Yeah, he just disappeared one day without any warning my mom said that he left to go on his own Pokemon Journey but he hasn't even sent one letter or make any phone calls in all this time…I can only remember a few things about him and to be honest I'm starting to think that he might never come back" Ash explained.

"I was right, you wouldn't know how I'm feeling" Janine said in a blunt manner.

"What did you just say to him?" Bianca asked in a furious sounding tone of voice.

"I said that I was right and he doesn't know what I'm feeling, his father left him when he was three, big deal…" Janine said.

"Oh, so all because your father was around longer then his was, means he doesn't understand what you're going threw, is that it?" Bianca asked angered by what Janine had just said in response to the story Ash told her which she knows is a very difficult subject for him to talk about.

"Look! You just don't understand!" Janine yelled.

"I understand perfectly how you feel Janine! I understand the feeling of being abandoned! I understand the feeling that you might never see this person that you love again and most importantly I understand the feeling…that whoever left you might not even be alive anymore" Ash explained to Janine with a very serious tone of voice.

Janine was stunned totally silent by Ash had just said to her.

"Okay that was a bit harsh but you know what I meant, Janine I just want to help you find your father" Ash explained to the young Fuchsia Gym Leader.

"HEY! What are you doing in here?"

Ash recognized this voice and knew who it was "Oh hell..." he uttered to himself.

Ash then turned around and saw much to his absolute horror that Aya was at the entrance of the room with clear and was staring at Ash with very clear anger in her facial expression.

"I'm sorry but I seem to remember telling you never to bring up Koga around me or Janine, yet it seems that you are doing that exact thing right now!" She said as she walked over to where Ash, Bianca and Janine were and proceeded to get right into Ash's face.

"Ugh…well…ugh…Yeah I kind of am" Ash admitted in an awkward and fearful tone.

Aya then proceeded to grab Ash by his shirt collar and she brought him right up into her face.

"You know you really seem to have a problem of not being able to do as your told, you know that?" She asked.

But before Aya could continue to accost Ash for much longer a white string of silk was fired at her that wrapped up both of her arms and stuck them both together and she released Ash from her grip as a result.

Aya then after a few seconds managed to break her arms free of the silk thread and looked to her left to see that the thing that he shot the silk at her was Janine's Ariados which stood right next to Janine herself.

"Janine, why did you just do that?" Aya asked.

"Because I'm freaking sick of you always thinking that you know what's best for me and how I'm feeling!" Janine responded.

"What on Earth do you mean?" Aya asked her niece confused about what she had just told her.

"Don't you dare deny it, you've been like this to me ever since my father left!" Janine said.

"How dare you speak to me like that, do you not have any respect at all child?" Aya asked angered by what her niece had just said to her.

"Why should I have any respect for you at all, you clearly don't have any for me as an adult! I'm 19 years old for the love of Arceus!" Janine responded.

"Well when you start acting your age I might, but right now your acting like you're no older then Ash is!" Aya said.

"Can I say something?" Ash asked.

"NO YOU CANNOT, BECAUSE THIS ISN'T ANY OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Aya yelled.

"Hey! Let him talk, I want to hear what he has to say!" Janine argued.

"Ugh…thanks Janine…anyway I just want to ask if Koga left anything that would have told you where he might be," Ash said.

"Well then you'll be disappointed…because I threw that note out after the day after he left, but I remember exactly what he wrote on it" Janine answered and her tone of voice made it perfectly clear that she had much resentment toward her father for leaving her and Aya.

"So what did the note say?" Ash asked.

"He wrote…all that he wrote was that he had to leave and is never coming back and for Aya to look after me…He didn't even tell us where he was going and why he was" Janine explained.

"So he didn't even say why he left you, I can believe that, that's just…horrible!" Bianca said angered by what Janine had just told her and Ash.

"Believe it or not we've actually tried to look for him after he left Fuchsia…but unfortunately my older brother is considered one of the most skilled ninjas in all of Japan, so as you can imagine trying to find him can be difficult" Aya explained.

"So you just gave up looking for him, just like that?" Bianca asked.

"Why not…what's even the point of looking for him anyway, he abandoned both of us and he didn't even say why he did, so why should we even care where he is?" Janine asked.

"Yeah…but still you should at least make sure that he's okay…"

"Bianca, it's their decision not to find Koga and it's really none of our business" Ash said and he turned to Janine and Aya.

"I'm sorry that I came into the gym without either of your permissions and I hope you'll both forgive me," He said.

"There's no need to apologize to either of us Ash, I'm glad that I had someone to talk to about my father" Janine said.

"But mark my words if I catch either of you ever break into here again without our permission, you both are going to regret it…and by the why how did you get past me in the first place?" Aya asked.

"Oh Anthony came over to us after we talked and he volunteered to have a battle with you to distract you while we looked for Janine" Bianca said in a very casual tone of voice as if Aya had not just threatened both her and Ash.

"WHAT?" She asked with an angered tone of voice.

"You guys better get out of here quick, she needs some alone time to cool off" Janine said to Ash and Bianca as her Aunt's face began to glow red from all of the angry emotions she felt.

"Yeah that sounds like a pretty good idea," Bianca said.

"Yeah we'd better get going" Ash said.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

The three of them then exited the Fuchsia Gym and left Janine along with her Aunt Aya who looked to be very angry.

"I can't believe it, that arrogant blue-haired punk didn't even want to battle me, he was just doing it so they could get in!" She said.

Janine then smiled in response "Well Aunt Aya, do you know of anyone who would want to battle you?" she asked her aunt and then giggled.

Aya in response to what Janine had just said gave her a sharp glare for a moment but then it turned into a smile as she saw that her niece was in much better spirits then she has been since her father had left her months prior.

* * *

><p>Some time later that same day Ash, Bianca and Pikachu returned to the Fuchsia City Pokemon Center where they met back up with the rest of the group along with Iris who had been staying there since she arrived in Fuchsia and befriended Janine.<p>

"So where were you guys, we've been wondering where you were all morning?" Dawn asked.

"We were at the Fuchsia Gym talking to Janine" Ash answered.

"About what?" Iris asked.

"I don't think it's really my place to say what we talked about in there" he responded.

"Oh come on! Tell me!" Iris said.

"Sorry Iris, I can't tell," He said.

"You are such a kid you know that, why can't you tell me?" She asked.

"Like I said, its not my place to say," He said.

Iris then fell down on a chair and she let out a big loud sigh, which caused the rest of the group to laugh.

"_**And to think you've always called me the kid, Iris**_" Ash thought to himself.

* * *

><p>A few hours later that day the sun had began to set over Fuchsia City and the happening and passing City was covered in bright orange light from the setting sun and Ash sat alone in the lounge in a chair thinking about what had happened that day.<p>

"_**Today I might have helped Janine get over her father leaving her and her sister…but I still haven't gotten over my own leaving me…but for all I know he didn't leave…there's only one way for me to get over it…I need to find my father**_" He thought to himself.

**To Be Continued… **

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped out Chapter 50 of the story and Ash has had a heart-to-heart talk with Janine and tells her of his own experiences with being seemingly abandoned by a parent.<strong>

**Next Chapter will feature the group accompanied by Iris going to Safari Zone where they meet up with Burgundy, Georgia, Bianca (Unova One), Ursula, Zoey, Anthony, Nando and someone Ash knew when he was younger (Its an OC of mine who will become a major character as time goes on). **

**Also I would like to address something that will be a major goal in my story…for Ash to grow up. For all of the 16 seasons of the Pokemon anime Ash has remained 10 years old throughout them by my calculations and from the mention in the original series where the group went to Viridian City it was about a year since they started the journey which means to collect eight badges in a region takes about a year to complete that would make 16 years old in my story…which he is.**

**I wanted to have him age in this story and grow in personality some people have told me my story has a lack of character development and thank you for addressing this flaw and I've tried to have that in my story and hopefully more as time goes on and I'll need it for what I plan to do for Ash. **

**On a comical note review Suede from made a joke in his Mewtwo Returns review about Ash's lack of aging.**

"**Its not the very special episode of Pokemon where Ash admits his crippling addiction to growth inhibiting hormones and tearfully admit he's forty-three" **

**Also in May I started a Twitter Account, which I'll use to post Fan Art of the story which shows like character designs and other stuff along with Behind the Scenes info about the stories so if you have a Twitter account or are planning on setting up one look up FFactor96 to find me and follow me if you want to. **

**Also last week I saw Man of Steel and loved it, it has a good writing, good acting and great visuals so I'd recommend seeing it if its at a theater near you. **

**Also this Friday the Wolverine hits theaters and I plan to see it. **

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all! **


	51. Let's go to the Safari Zone! Part one

**Okay we are up to Chapter 51 in the story. Last chapter Ash had a heart-to-heart discussion with Janine concerning their fathers and Ash at the end of it realized that he must find his own father to bring himself peace of mind. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The morning after Ash and Bianca spoke with Janine about Koga, he along with the rest of the gang had departed from Fuchsia City and began on route to Gardenia Town, which was the location of Dawn's next Pokemon Contest in the Kanto region.<p>

"So Dawn what kind of technique are you thinking of using for the Gardenia Town Pokemon contest?" May asked her best friend and partner as they and the rest of the group walked threw a gorgeous grass field route, on their way to Gardenia town.

"I don't actually know yet May, but hopefully I will know by the time we get to Gardenia town" Dawn replied.

Ash, who was in front of the group while they walked checked the direction that they were heading in on his Pokegear "My Pokegear says that we're about over twenty miles away from where Gardenia Town is" He said to the group as they walked threw the grass field route.

The group then stopped and they looked to see a Black SUV, which was parked in the middle of the grass field.

"Its an SUV" Dawn said.

"But who's is it?" May asked.

"Mom, would you just admit it already…we're lost!"

"No we aren't…we're just a bit off course that's all"

"So we are lost"

"Hey who's that?" Bianca asked.

"Wait a minute, I actually think I recognize one of those voices" Ash said.

"Really, who is it then?" Bianca asked.

Ash then ran out into the grass route to where they heard the voices originate from and they looked down the route to see a woman who looked to be at least in her early thirties who had long blackish red hair and brown eyes along with a young girl who had black hair and bright blue eyes.

Ash gasped at this.

"_**Its her…I don't believe it, it's really her!**_" he thought to himself.

"We should just ask someone for directions," the young girl said.

"That would be a really good idea, if someone was around to give them that is" the woman said in response.

"Hey! Hey Laura! Its me!" Ash yelled out to try to get the woman's attention.

The woman whom Ash named as Laura who along with her daughter heard Ash's voice and she immediately recognized it "_**Wait a minute…could that be who I think it is?**_" she asked herself in her thoughts.

She then turned around and looked out into the fields to see none other then Ash who stood not far away from her on the opposite side of the grass field.

"It is you Ash!" She said then she ran over to where he was and proceeded to wrap her arms right around him and pulled him into a big hug of which he accepted and wrapped his own arms around.

"Ash, you know who this woman is?" Bianca asked.

Laura then released Ash from her embrace as did he with her "Bianca, this is Laura Greenleaf and she's been of friend of mom and me since I was really little" Ash said.

"How little were you?" Dawn asked.

"I think I was about five years old when we met," He answered as he mentally recounted when he met Laura when he was younger from whatever memories he could gather from that point in his life.

"You were actually four years old, when Delia introduced us to each other Ash, but you were kind of close" Laura said correcting what Ash had just said to Bianca.

The little girl who was with Laura came up to where she and the rest of the group were.

"Ash, this is my daughter Marceline" Laura said.

"Hi, my mom's talked about you before, its nice to finally meet you" Marceline said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Marceline" Ash said.

"So Laura, where were you and Marceline going anyway?" Bianca asked.

"Oh, we were heading to a place named the Safari Zone…but I forgot to bring the map and I left it at our house" Laura said with a rather embarrassed tone of voice.

"The Safari Zone?" Dawn asked.

"Hey, I know what they place is, me and Pikachu have actually been there before!" Ash said.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

"So what is it then?" Dawn asked.

"Well, from what I've read about the Safari Zone, It's a special Pokemon preserve where you can capture certain types of Pokemon inside" Laura explained as she read the travel guide about the location.

"Its where I got my Tauros…all thirty of them" Ash said.

"Why did you catch thirty of the same Pokemon?" Marceline asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose, they all kept running in front of me when I tried to throw a Safari Ball at another Pokemon" He responded.

"So does this mean that you know where the Safari Zone is?" Laura asked.

"I don't remember actually, but I have a Pokegear" Ash said.

He then pulled out the device and switched it on which showed a map of the area and he looked threw it until he found the Safari Zone.

"I found it! The map on the Pokegear says that the Safari Zone is only a mile in a half away from here!" He said.

He then handed the Pokegear over to Laura who read the map directions, which lead to the Safari Zone from where she, Ash and the rest of the group were.

"I knew it, I knew it was north of Fuchsia City and not south!" She said "Hey Ash, I was wondering would you and your friends like to come with me and Marceline to the Safari Zone?" She asked.

"You bet I do!" Ash said.

"That's great! Everyone get in!" Laura said.

She then opened the driver's door of her and got into her seat and started the car up and the rest of the group got into the car and they drove off following the directions that Ash's Pokegear had showed them to the Safari Zone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile not that far away from where the group was just then, a Dragonite flew in the air and on its back was none other then Iris herself who had her Axew in her hair.<p>

"Axew! Axew!"

"We're almost there Axew, just hang tight," She said as she and Axew flew toward the Safari Zone on the back of her Dragonite.

* * *

><p>Laura's car soon drove up in front of a building and the doors opened up and the group stepped out of it and they looked up and read the sign on top of it, which read "<strong>SAFARI ZONE" <strong>on it.

"We made it!" Laura said.

"So Laura why were you and Marceline coming here for?" Ash asked.

"Oh cause Marceline is about to become a Pokemon trainer, so I thought it would be a good idea to bring her here to show her some of the Pokemon that are here" She answered.

Laura then knocked on the entry door of the Safari Zone "Hello is there someone here?" She asked.

The door then opened up revealed an old looking man who had white hair and wore a long sleeve blue shirt with a red vest over it and had two gun holsters both with a pistol in each of them.

"Who's that old guy?" Marceline asked.

"My name young lady is Kaiser and I am the care-taker of the Safari Zone," He said a tiny bit offended by what she had just said.

Kaiser then spotted Ash in the group.

"Hey I remember you…you were that boy who came here a few years ago...It's Ash am I correct?" He asked.

"Yeah it is, it's good to see you too," Ash said.

"It's good that you came now, with the seven of you, you've filled in the zone's fifteen people limit" Kaiser explained.

Kaiser then handed the group a basket, which was filled with about thirty Poke Balls, which were all decorated in a camouflage style pattern along with a fishing rod.

"The rules of the Safari Zone are very simple, you are only permitted to use the Safari Balls and the Rod to capture the Pokemon here," He explained to the group.

"That seems reasonable" Laura said.

* * *

><p>The large wooden gate, which led directly into the Safari Zone, was soon opened up and the group along with Laura and Marceline entered the Safari Zone, which had long acres of open field, which was filled with lush and very beautiful looking green grass and had many different varieties of Pokemon that roamed around the place.<p>

"This place looks absolutely amazing!" Dawn said.

"This is pretty big looking place guys, where should we start?" May asked.

"I don't know, I didn't really explore every part of this place when I came here with Brock and Misty" Ash replied "Maybe we could split up and go around the place and then we can meet back here when we've all run out of Safari Balls" Laura suggested.

"That's sounds like a plan," Ash said.

"Alright then its settled" She said.

* * *

><p>The group then split up in the Safari Zone with Ash and Bianca going with Laura and Marceline in their own direction while May, Max and Dawn went in another direction to search for Pokemon to capture.<p>

"So Ash what have you been up to these last few years?" Laura asked.

"I've been keeping myself busy that's for sure, I've been to a lot of places and not just here in Kanto," He answered.

"Really, then where else did you go?" She asked.

"Ash met me in the Johto region" Bianca said.

"I met May and Max in the Hoenn region and Dawn in the Sinnoh region" Ash added.

"Sounds like you have a lot of stories to tell," Laura said "You wouldn't believe how many I have" Ash said "_**And some of them you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you**_"

"Hey mom, look over there" Marceline said as she pointed threw a long patch of grass having saw something.

Laura, Ash and Bianca opened up the patch of grass and looked to see what she had saw which was two Nidokings who were engaged in battle for some unknown reason.

"I know what those Pokemon are those are Nidokings!" Marceline said having seen multiple pictures of the Drill Pokemon in both books and on the Internet.

"Yeah but why are they battling each other?" Bianca asked.

"They're battling over her" Laura answered then pointed out to something that was behind both of the battling Nidokings.

Ash and Bianca looked to where she had pointed and they saw that behind the Nidoking was a Nidoqueen who watched the two as they battled each other.

"Hey, it's a Nidoqueen!" Ash said.

"Yeah and those two Nidokings are fighting over her and they do this regularly" Laura said.

"So how do you know that's why they're fighting Laura?" Ash asked.

"I…I just guessed it by the way they were looking at each other and how they were fighting with each other" She responded.

"Alright…" Bianca said.

"A Nidoking would be a great Pokemon to have, I'm going to catch one of them" Ash said.

He then opened up his basket and pulls out an empty Safari Ball and primes it for capture of one of the Nidokings.

"Alright here goes nothing…Safari Ball go!" He said and then threw the Safari Ball in the direction of one of the Nidoking but it missed the Nidoking just by the skin of his horn and went into the direction of the Nidoqueen.

"It missed!" Ash said.

The Safari Ball then hit the Nidoqueen on the tip of her horn and it absorbed her completely and the Safari Ball landed on the ground where it wobbled and blinked for several seconds then it halted and sparkles bounced off which confirmed her accidental capture by Ash.

Both of the Nidokings saw this and looked at the Safari Ball which contained the Nidoqueen which the fought over inside and then in a flash of bright white light disappeared teleported to Professor Oak's research laboratory.

"Ash…those Nidoking aren't happy with you" Laura said as she held on the shoulders of her daughter.

"Really why?" Ash asked.

Both Nidoking then immediately turned in the direction of the four of them and the both of them gave the group very angry looking expressions on both of their faces.

"**NIDO….**"

"**NIDOKING…**"

"Mom, what should we do now?" Marceline asked her mother.

Before Laura had the chance to give her daughter a proper answer one of the two Nidokings stepped forward and his horn sparked with yellow electricity then he released a beam of yellow electricity from his body in the direction of the group but they ran out of the way.

"RUN!" Laura said.

The group then took off running from the two Nidoking who gave quick chase after the four.

"How are we going to lose those Nidoking?" Bianca asked as she ran, "If I hadn't left my Pokemon back at the entrance, I'd have used Charizard to just fly away from them, but since I did all we can do is run!" Ash replied.

"Maybe one of you could try to catch them in Safari Balls" Marceline suggested as she ran.

"Hey that's actually a good idea!" Ash said then he stopped running and pulled out two more empty Safari Balls from his basket and took aim at the two Nidokings who were charging toward him and the others.

"Safari Balls go!" He said and then he threw both of the empty Safari Balls at the Drill Pokemon but then they both unleashed powerful flamethrower attacks, which melted both of the Safari Balls almost instantly which left nothing of them behind.

"Well…that didn't work" Ash said.

"Pika, Pi…" Pikachu said.

"Ash! Get out of the way!" Laura warned.

Ash heard her and looked to see the Nidoking were coming toward him and he and Pikachu jumped out of the way just before either of the Drill Pokemon could have hit the two of them.

"Quick, this way!" Laura said as she held open a large patch of grass for the four of them to escape through.

Ash and Pikachu followed her, Bianca and Marceline threw the grass.

The two Nidoking came to where they last saw Ash and the others and found that they had all escaped.

"That was close" Ash said.

"Don't think that its not over yet, those two Nidokings won't stop coming after us in here until they kill us because of you capturing their prized Nidoqueen Ash" Laura said.

"Kill Me?" Ash asked both surprised and scared by this.

"Pika, Pi!"

"How do you know that?" Bianca asked.

"Oh…because, I got that from the way they were attacking us" Laura replied.

"I didn't know that you can tell how a Pokemon feels from just looking at it" Ash said.

Suddenly as if she felt something Laura jumped on Ash, which caused both of them to land on the ground, when suddenly one of the Nidoking jumped threw the grass and let out a big loud roar and soon enough the other Nidoking arrived as well.

"They're back!" Marceline said.

Laura and Ash soon got up from the ground "Well don't just stand there, let's run!" She said then grabbed her daughter's hand and ran off along with Ash, Pikachu and Bianca from the two Nidokings who ran after them at fast speeds.

"How are we're gonna get these Pokemon to stop chasing us?" Bianca asked.

"Quick, come over here!"

"Who just said that?" Marceline asked as she held the hand of her mother while they ran away from the Nidokings.

The group looked ahead and they saw that the one who had called out to them was actually none other then Iris Ash's friend and former traveling companion from the Unova region.

"Hey its that Iris girl who was in Fuchsia City!" Bianca said.

"Come on! Hurry!" Iris said.

The group then followed Iris threw the small passageway, which led into a forest in the Safari Zone and she closed up the passage by pulling the vines down and when the two Nidoking came near it they looked around to see that the group had escaped them and had no clue where they had disappeared to.

The group who had finally escaped the wild Nidokings who had tried to kill them for Ash who had captured the Nidoqueen whom they fought regularly over rested on the green grass in a Safari Zone forest after being led their by Iris.

"That…was way, way too close," Marceline said with obvious heavy breath.

"Iris…thanks for helping us out of that" Ash said.

"Your welcome, so why were those two Nidoking chasing you guys?" Iris asked.

"They're mad at Ash cause he captured a Nidoqueen that they were both fighting over" Bianca answered.

Iris simply sighed at this "Why am I surprised by this, only a kid like you could make that kind of mistake"

"Iris, can we not do this right now…we're trying avoid being killed by these Pokemon" Ash said not having any of Iris' taunts.

"Ash is right, we need to find a way to stop both of these Nidoking and so far the best way seems to be capturing them," Laura said.

"Well that sounds pretty easy, why haven't you guys just tried doing that?" Iris asked.

"We did…and then they both used flamethrower and melted the Safari Balls that I tried to capture them with" Ash said.

"Hmmm…that defiantly sounds like a mistake that you of all people would make, monsieur…"

"Hey, who said that?" Laura asked.

"Oh great it's her…" Bianca said as she recognized the voice of who just spoke.

"Dear Lord, help us all…" Ash muttered with his hands against his face as he also recognized who had just spoke in the forest.

"For those of you in this forest, who do not know me, please allow me to introduce moi-même…I am…Burgundy! B-Class Pokemon Connaisseuse!" She explained as she entered the forest and revealed herself to the group.

"_**Why did she have to come now of any time?**_" Ash asked himself in his thoughts.

"Since it's perfectly clear that you can't capture those ferocious beasts, it seems that I will be the one to do so..." She said.

"So you want to capture those Nidokings, why?" Iris asked.

"Did you not see them, those things were so powerful and fierce that I simply have to capture and tame them both! I just know that I can make them into the perfect Pokemon ever to be used by a Pokemon Connaisseuse ever!" She answered.

"You must be stupid if you think you can do that…" Laura said.

"Pardon me _manquer_, but why would you make such an observation like that of me?" She asked a bit insulted by this.

"Those Nidoking will rip you to pieces and eat your remains before they allow you to capture them because they're clearly more aggressive then any other Pokemon you've ever encountered" Laura explained with a very serious sounding tone of voice.

"Then perhaps I could help you, sooth these savage beasts…"

The six of them heard the voice, which was a smooth and calm European accent and looked behind them to see on the other side of the forest to see a young man with long black hair, which obscured his left eye and wore a large green hat along with European looking clothes and a green cape around him and in his hands he held a golden harp which resembled a Mew.

"Nando!" Ash exclaimed surprised by this.

"It is good to see you once again Ash, from what I heard you say and I apologize for eavesdropping on you, that you are all in a bit of a complication with those fierce Nidokings, I thought that I may be able to lend some assistance" He explained.

Burgundy then ran over to him and examined his harp with glee in her eyes.

"That harp that you have…it is simply gorgeous!" She said amazed by it.

"Thank you very much my dear, I have soothed many Pokemon with this harp and I am certain that I'll be able to do so with those Nidokings who are after both you and Ash" He explained.

"_**NIDOKING!**_"

"…And it seems that they have finally found you, I would suggest that we all take safe cover behind those trees" Nando said.

The six of them then all ran behind the large tree's in the small forest to hide from the wild Nidoking but Nando alone choose not to take cover and simply stood right in the path where he could hear the sound of the feral Nidokings which approached closer and closer.

"Come now feral beasts, come…and I will sooth your anger," He said to himself as he held his harp in his hands.

The two Nidoking then charged into the small forest at full force and fast speeds.

Nando simply smiled at this "Ah…there you are"

Both of the Nidoking spotted Nando immediately and charged at him with clear blood lust and anger in their expressions.

Nando then pulled a finger threw the harp's strings and the sound that was heard was a few angelic sounding notes.

Both of the wild Nidoking heard this and they both stopped right in their tracks and stood still.

"Ah, so you like the music that I just played my harp…then I shall more, yes?" Nando asked.

The only response that either of the feral Nidokings gave him was nods that confirmed what he had asked them.

"Very well then…"

He then began to pull multiple strings on the harp, which created a longer and even more angelic and beautiful sounding rhythm which both of the feral Drill Pokemon were clearly loving just by the looks on their faces which were just moments ago filled with blood lust and rage was then replaced by feelings of calm and happy.

"That music that his harp plays…its…its just absolutely _beauté_" Burgundy said amazed by the sound of Nando's harp as he played its beautiful song.

The Wild Nidokings as Nando played the angelic song on his harp were now empty of all their rage and just stood there to listen to the Harp's song.

"They both look like they're all ready to be captured" Burgundy said and then pulled out her basket which contained several empty Safari Balls and pulled out two of them.

"Ugh, Burgundy are you sure that's a good idea?" Iris asked.

"Of course I do, both of those feral beasts are too distracted by Nando's lovely harp playing so this is absolutely the perfect moment" She said and then took aim at both of the Nidoking with both empty Safari balls.

"Now…Poke Balls! GO!"

She then threw both of the specialized Poke Balls at the two wild Nidokings and one of them managed to hit its horn and absorbed it inside where it wobbled and blinked several times then it halted and sparkles flew off which confirmed its capture.

The other Safari Ball that Burgundy had thrown to try and capture the other feral Nidoking was noticed by the Drill Pokemon who snapped out of the trance caused by the angelic sounds of Nando's harp and it used a flamethrower attack, which melted it in an instant.

"Oh crap…" Burgundy said.

Nidoking then turned in the direction where it heard Burgundy utter that and then it fired a mighty and powerful hyper beam attack, which cut through the trees as if they were all, made out of mere paper but Ash along with the rest of the group managed to get out of the way and avoid being struck by it.

"Well lets look at the bright side of all this, at least there's only one of them left" Ash said who tried to lighten the mood of this situation they were all in.

"Pika, Pi…"

Laura sighed then she reached into her basket and pulled out an empty Safari ball from it "Well then it looks like its up to me then…" She said.

She then took aim at the wild Nidoking and threw the empty Safari Ball at it.

The Nidoking noticed this one as well but it could not use any of his attacks as the hyper beam had left him unable to use any of his own attacks so instead it simply swung its massive tail which sent the specialized Poke Ball in another direction.

The Safari Ball that Laura had thrown soon found its way into a bush where the sound of it absorbing something into it could be heard and Laura went over to the bush and pulled it out.

She examined it silently for a moment and found that it now had something inside of it "Did I capture a capture a Pokemon with this?" She asked.

"What kind of Pokemon is in it then?" Marceline asked.

Before Laura could have had a chance to give an answer to her daughter's question the feral Nidoking had finished its recharge after it used the hyper beam attack and unleashed a powerful poison sting attack.

"Duck!" Laura yelled out and she jumped to the ground with her daughter and the rest of the group and they avoided Nidoking's poison sting attack which cut threw many more of the forest trees, which caused them to fall over on each other.

"Nando, perhaps you could play your beautiful music some more to calm this feral beast down," Burgundy suggested to the minstrel "I do not think that will work a second time Burgundy, it seems that this feral Pokemon won't stop trying to kill us until one of us captures it" Nando answered.

Ash then reached into his basket and pulled out two empty Safari Balls.

"Alright here goes nothing…SAFARI BALLS GO!" He yelled.

Ash then threw both of the empty Safari Balls at the Nidoking as he hoped that at least one of them could be able to capture him and end all of this but much like Laura's attempt it simply swung its tail which sent both of them flying in two different directions.

The first one flew over to was a lake where a large group of Poliwag who swam happily in the lake and some of them even splashed one another in a playful manner when suddenly the empty Safari ball came down and landed on the head of one of them which absorbed it inside and captured it and it teleported to Oak's lab in a flash of light which left the rest of the Poliwags confused about what had just happened.

The other place that the second of the Safari balls flew over to was a grass field where a single Exeggcute laid on the grass without a care in the world just happy that its able to feel the warm light of the sun on its body when the Safari ball came down on it and it opened its six set of eyes to see the specialized Poke Ball land on one of its six heads which absorbed the Egg Pokemon completely.

The Safari ball then wobbled and blinked several times then it halted and sparkles flew off which confirmed its capture and it teleported in a flash of light over to Professor Oak's lab.

Ash in response to what it had just done simply sighed, "Today just isn't my day…" he said.

"Pika…"

Nidoking's tail begun to glow light blue and it swung it in Ash and Pikachu's direction.

Ash and Pikachu then jumped out of the way almost nearly being struck by Nidoking's Dragon Tail attack, which instead struck a large tree instead which knocked it over.

Ash who was trying to pick Pikachu and himself up from the ground looked right in front of him and spotted a patch of fresh of mud and he all of a sudden he had an idea of what to do with it.

Ash then removed one of his gloves and reached into the patch of mud and took a handful of the stuff.

"Hey, Nidoking!" Ash yelled.

Nidoking heard Ash's yell and turned his body to where Ash stood and the trainer from Pallet town threw the mud he had taken from the ground at the face of the Drill Pokemon which went right into its eyes and temporally blinded it.

"Alright, now I can catch it, I just need a Safari Ball to…WHAT?"

The basket which contained the Safari Balls and the Fishing Rod given to him by Kaiser was knocked over with the empty twenty five remaining Safari Balls scattered all over the ground.

"Oh damn it!" He said and then kneeled down pick up the scattered Safari Balls and put them back into the basket along with the fishing rod.

While Ash did this, the feral Nidoking finally managed to get the mud Ash threw at his face out of his eyes and could see clearly once again then he returned his focus to Ash once again with clear rage and aggression in both of its eyes.

Nidoking saw that Ash was occupied and smirked and fire began to build up inside of his mouth as it charged up a powerful fire blast attack that would burn both Ash and Pikachu alive and soon enough the others in the group.

"Ash! Get out of the way, its about to use an attack!" Laura cried.

"Huh?" Ash asked and looked behind him to see that the feral Nidoking building up a fire blast attack but all of sudden before it could do anything it was consumed by red energy and was absorbed inside of a Safari Ball, which landed on the ground where it wobbled and blinked several times then it halted which confirmed its capture.

Bianca then walked over to the Safari Ball, which contained the captured Nidoking and picked it up from the ground placed it into her pocket.

"Bianca, you captured that Nidoking?" Ash asked.

"Yeah and it looked like I did just in time before it could have burned you and Pikachu" She said.

"Yeah that was close, any longer and me and Pikachu would have been barbequed," Ash said.

"Pika, Pikachu"

"Well that was exciting but I'm glad it's all over," Laura said.

"Me too" Marceline said.

Nando then began to walk away from the group and out of the forest.

"This time we have shared has been very fun, but it is time for me to be on my way, but I hope that we can cross paths once again" He said while he played his harp.

"That harp sounds so beautiful, its like an angel is singing to you personally" Burgundy said.

She then turned her body in Ash's direction and pointed at him.

"And don't think that I've completely forgotten about my revenge against you _monsieur_, but I'm just in such a good mood right now after capturing this Nidoking that I have no time for you today so for… _au revoir_!" She said and then ran off out of the forest elsewhere.

"Ash, why does that girl want revenge against you?" Laura asked.

"I kind of criticized her skills as a Pokemon Connaisseuse and she pretty much overreacted" Ash explained.

"Pika, Pi…"

"Oh I see, she'll probably just lose interest eventually" Laura said.

Ash sighed, "I don't know about that with Burgundy…you can't be sure what she'll do," He said.

Laura pulled out the Safari Ball which contained some kind of Pokemon she caught in the bushes by accident "I wonder what kind of Pokemon is in" She said.

Ash then pulled out her Pokedex and handed it to Laura "You can use my Pokedex to scan it and find out what's in it" He said.

Laura then pressed a button on Ash's Pokedex, which turned it on, and it began to scan the Safari Ball to see which Pokemon is inside of it.

"_**Paras the **__**Mushroom Pokémon. Mushrooms named tochukaso grow on its back and they grow along with the host Paras**_"

* * *

><p>Soon the five of them exited the forest and continued through the Safari Zone grass field, which was filled with many different kinds of wild Pokemon.<p>

"So how much longer are we going to be in for?" Marceline asked.

"Until we run out of Safari Balls sweetheart, which if we keep running into Pokemon that destroy or send them somewhere else, we'll be out of here soon" Laura answered while she petted her daughter's head.

"And hopefully we'll be able catch as many Pokemon as we can before then" Ash said.

"Pika! Pikachu!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 51 of the story after a long two-month hiatus.<strong>

**I decided to divide the Safari Zone chapter into two halves because the chapter would have taken even longer to put out. The next chapter will focus on May, Dawn and Max along with Ursula, Zoey, Georgia, Unova Bianca and Anthony Jenny. **

**Also over the last two months we've gotten a big announcement about Pokemon X and Y and that is that we have a new game mechanic called Mega-Evolution, which is a new kind of evolution, which happens during a battle when the Pokemon is holding a special stone. Its also been revealed that the new Mewtwo form which is in the Sixteenth movie (Who's English dub is coming to Cartoon Network on October 17****th****) is revealed to be a Mega-Evolution itself exclusive to Pokemon Y called Mega-Mewtwo Y while another mega-evolution for the same Pokemon which is closer to Mewtwo's regular appearance has been confirmed recently called Mega-Mewtwo X which is exclusive to Pokemon X and is a Psychic-Fighting type. So far what do you think of these Mega-Evolutions?**

**This October I plan on doing a three-part storyline, which fits the tone of the month given the Holiday at the end of the month and unlike the storyline with Guile Hideout this will actually lead into, one I've been planning for a while now.**

**Also before you ask yes I did name Laura's daughter after the Adventure Time Character Marceline whom I love and am a fan of the Princess Bubblegum-Marceline shipping Bubbeline and if you look into my favorites section of my account, you'll find plenty of femslash stories of them.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all!**


	52. Let's go to the Safari Zone! Part 2

**Okay we are up to Chapter 52 of the story. Last chapter Ash and the group came to Kanto Safari Zone along with Laura Greenleaf a family friend of Ash's family that he's known since he was four-years-old along with her daughter Marceline. Read, Review and enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>While Ash, Bianca, Iris along Laura and Marceline Greenleaf went in their own direction in the Kanto Safari Zone, the rest of the group, which consists of May, Dawn and Max search around their own part of the Safari Zone for new Pokemon to capture and train…<strong>_

* * *

><p>In a large green grass field in the open Safari Zone several kinds of different Pokemon roamed.<p>

One group of these many Pokemon were a herd of Nidoran of both kinds male and female and Nidorino and Nidorina but unknown to these wild Pokemon they were being watched by people who were intent on capturing some of them.

"After a very long and frustrating hiatus I welcome you all back to an exciting new addition of…May's expeditions…Today we're taking a look at the wildlife here in Kanto region Safari Zone, where so many different kinds of Pokemon all live in peace and harmony and but they are all aware of the fact that any day they could captured by a Pokemon trainer…or perhaps even a Pokemon coordinator who just happens to…"

"You know sis, if you're gonna do that you might as well bring something to record that with, so its an actually expedition video and not just you talking to yourself" Max said which revealed it was him along with older sister May and May's special friend Dawn who were hidden behind a rock as they observed the vast wild Pokemon.

May frowned and then swiftly bonked her younger brother on the head in response to what he had just said and Max simply groaned in pain from this.

"I wasn't talking to myself Max, I was talking to you and Dawn and I expect both of you to listen," She said.

"Would you two just cut it out already, aren't we hear just to catch Pokemon?" Dawn asked the two.

"Hmph…Fine, I'll let it go this one time, but the next time…not so much" May said.

The three of them looked over the huge rock that they hid behind and saw the Nidoran, Nidorino and Nidorina all together in various groups and Dawn curious about them pulled out her Pokedex.

"_**Nidoran the Poison Pin Pokémon. Although small, Nidoran's the poison that Nidoran's venomous barbs secrete can be potential fatal. The female version of this has smaller horns**_"

"_**Nidorino the Poison Pin Pokémon and the evolved form of a male Nidoran. Nidorino is a very aggressive Pokemon and can be easily angered and when this happens it is known to stab its foes with its horn, which oozes poison upon impact**_"

"_**Nidorina the Poison Pin Pokémon and the evolved form of a female Nidoran. Unlike Nidorino this Pokemon has a much more gentle temperament and emits ultrasonic cries that have the power to befuddle foes**_"

The three of them then opened up their baskets which contained empty Safari balls and pulled some out which they all intended to use to capture some of those wild Pokemon out in the fields.

"Alright we throw the Safari balls on three…one…two…THREE!" Dawn said.

The trio then threw over twelve Safari Balls combined over all of the Nidoran, Nidorino and Nidorina and while some of them noticed them being thrown in their direction about eight of them didn't and they were absorbed inside the Safari Balls and captured instantly.

The Safari Balls used the capture the Pokemon then all instantly teleported away to the labs of Professors Rowan and Birch for safe storage.

The facial features of the Nidoran, Nidorino and Nidorina that were not captured by the Safari balls quickly changed to angry expressions and they all turned their attentions to the rock the group hid behind.

"Guys that was just great, I wonder how many of them that we caught with…"

"Ugh…Dawn?" May asked in a scared tone voice.

"Yeah, what is it May?" Dawn asked.

"I don't think the Pokemon liked us throwing those Safari balls at them…"

"Really, why?" Dawn asked.

"Look up" May answered with her finger pointed above them.

Dawn curious of why her special friend sounded so scared and looked up above her head to see all of the Pokemon that were not captured with the Safari Balls all gathered on top of the rock they hid behind and stared down at them with very angered and scary looks on all of their faces.

"So…what should we do?" Max asked in a quiet tone of voice so as to not to set off the obviously hostile Pokemon.

"Run away…" Dawn responded.

"What?" He asked.

"RUN AWAY!" She yelled.

The three of them then ran off at top speed away from the rock while the wild Pokemon they attempted to capture with their Safari Balls took pursuit right behind them at the same speed.

The three of them looked around where they ran for any way to escape the angry Poison Pin Pokemon, which chased them, but they could not find any in their current line of sight.

"I don't see anyway to escape! They're gonna get us!" Dawn said.

"Quick! Over here!"

The three of them all heard the familiar voice and looked out to see their friend Anthony Jenny inside of a thick dark green bush who motioned the group to come and hide inside the bush with him from the wild Pokemon.

The trio realized what he had motioned them to do and they ran over to the bush and they went inside of it with him, the Wild Pokemon that pursued them ran right past it.

Now safe inside of the bush from the Safari Zone Pokemon with the others, Dawn let out a big sigh of relief.

"That was close, I thought for a second that those Pokemon were going to get us for sure," She said.

"So thanks for helping us, Anthony" May said.

"You're welcome, it would be best to be careful in here…the Safari Zone Pokemon can be much more aggressive then typical wild Pokemon you might normally encounter" He explained.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice" Max said.

The four of them exited through the other side of the bush and they continued with Anthony now with them through a grass field in search of some Wild Pokemon for them to capture in the Safari Zone.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the Safari Zone Ash along with Laura, Marceline, Bianca and Iris had stopped at a small blue lake where except for Marceline had all taken out the fishing rods in their baskets and fished for water Pokemon to capture.

"Have you gotten any bites yet Ash?" Laura asked.

"No, not yet, you?" He asked.

"No, not yet" She responded.

"Hey! I think I got a bite!" Bianca said as she felt something tug on her fishing rod.

She then twisted the rod's handle to reel in whatever water-type Pokemon had latched on to it.

Finally Bianca managed to reel in the Pokemon who had latched on to the rod and it came flying out of the water and landed on the ground which promoted shocked reactions from the group for what the Pokemon was.

"Magikarp! Magikarp! Magikarp!"

The Magikarp, which Bianca had reeled in with her fishing rod, was shown to be a simple Magikarp, which simply flopped around on the ground now that it was out of the lake that it spends all of its time in.

"Its…a Magikarp" Laura said.

Bianca pulled out her Pokedex to check the data on this extremely common Water-type Pokemon.

"_**Magikarp the Fish Pokémon. Magikarp **__**is virtually worthless in terms of both power and speed and it is considered to be the weakest and most pathetic Pokemon in the world and nobody knows why it has managed to survive for so long**_"

"I'm definitely catching this one!" She said and pulled out an empty Safari Ball from the basket.

The Magikarp heard what she had just said and the reaction that gave was that it smiled and began increased its flopping speed apparently happy by what Bianca intended to do.

"Alright then…Safari Ball Go!"

She then threw the empty Safari Ball at the Fish Pokemon which absorbed it and the specialized Poke Ball landed on the ground where it wobbled and blinked several times, then it halted and sparkles flew off which confirmed its capture by Bianca.

Bianca then picked up the Safari Ball, which contained her newly captured Magikarp inside of it.

"This Magikarp makes it six Pokemon that I've captured so far, this is great!" She proclaimed.

"Congratulations!"

Bianca along with the rest of the group heard this voice and turned around to see that the one who had said that to her was the girl that Ash and the group met while near Sunny Town who tried to steal from them, Selina Kyle.

"That was just simply amazing!" She said.

"Oh great, it's her…" Ash muttered less then joyful with her presence.

"Ash, you know this girl?" Laura asked.

"Oh course, he does, he's one of the nicest customers that I've ever had the pleasure of selling products to…my name is Selina Kyle and I'm a nomadic entrepreneur!" Selina said.

"Yeah your products worked so well, except when they didn't and turned out they were all fakes and you tried to scam us all out of our money!" Ash said irritated by Selina's attempts to look innocent in front of everyone.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

Selina simply smiled in response to what Ash had just said to her "That's a bit harsh you know, all that I was trying to do was to make a living, I just hope you can forgive me" She said and then she ran over and embraced Ash.

"Hey! Get off of me!" He demanded as he tried to pry the teenage thief off of his body.

Ash finally managed to push Selina off of him.

"HMPH! You are quite rude, I actually now regret calling you one of my nicest customers" She said.

"To be honest, I don't really care what you regret calling me" He said.

"Fine! Good day Sir!" She yelled then she turned around and walked off away from the group.

"Finally…and thankfully she didn't steal anything from us this time" Ash said and then suddenly he felt a tug on the fishing rod, which he still griped in his hand.

"Hey! I actually got something on the hook!" Ash said as he began to reel in whatever water type Pokemon had latched on to the hook of the rod.

Ash with all of his strength pulled on the rod and the Water-type Pokemon began to emerge from the pond, which revealed itself much to the group's surprise to be a Slowpoke who looked pretty tired and uninterested.

"Slow…"

"It's a Slowpoke, I've seen pictures of them before!" Marceline said.

"…Poke…"

Ash then opened up his basket of Safari Balls to use one of them to capture the Dopey Pokemon with.

He then pulled one out and took aim at Slowpoke, which like most of its kind simply lay there probably by complete choice.

"Safari Ball, go!" He said and then he threw the empty Safari Ball at the Dopey Pokemon, which hit its back then absorbed it into the Safari Ball and it began to wobble and blink several times until it halted and sparkles flew off which confirmed its capture and it beamed away instantly to Professor Oak's lab.

"And I still about twenty-four Safari Balls left to use" Ash proclaimed.

"Pika…Pika, Pikachu!"

Ash heard his best friend's words and looked down to see Pikachu looking through the basket, which contained the empty Safari Balls given to him by Kaiser.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Ash kneeled down and looked into basket where Pikachu pointed at the Safari Balls inside and the teenage Pokemon trainer counted the number of them inside and was shocked by how many were in there.

"What the…there's only like thirteen Safari Balls left...so where did they…" Suddenly it hit Ash of what might have happened to the other eleven Safari Balls that were in his basket.

He then scowled as he realized what happened to them.

**Flashback-Several moments ago**

_The young thief Selina Kyle embraced Ash and while she did this she took a handful of Safari Balls, which were all in their minimized forms and placed them all inside of her skirt's pocket._

**End Flashback**

"It was Selina! She stole my Safari Balls!" He yelled enraged that the young cat thief had tricked him yet again.

"And since she stole those Safari Balls from you, I seriously doubt that she entered the Safari Zone with Kaiser knowing that she did" Laura added.

"So what are we going after her to get them back?" Iris asked.

Ash simply sighed, "No, it's really not worth it…lets just all hope that some angry wild Pokemon ends up chasing her around for awhile that'd teach a lesson" he said.

Ash then sat back down and put his fishing rod back into the water.

"You know, I think actually might have seen someone that looks like her somewhere else, I just can't put my finger on where" Laura added.

"This is just a wild guess but you probably saw a picture of her getting arrested for robbery somewhere" Ash remarked as he began to calm down from his rage about the fact that Selina had just stolen his Safari Balls.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the Safari Zone May, Max, Dawn along with Anthony who had just helped them escape some wild Pokemon, hid in a bush as they watched a wild Rhyhorn that slept peacefully on the ground.

Dawn then pulled out an empty Safari ball and took aim at the sleeping Spikes Pokemon.

"Alright here goes nothing…Safari ball go!" She yelled then she threw the Safari Ball in the direction of the Rhyhorn but all of sudden when it was about to hit and capture it the Safari Ball collided with another Safari Ball, which caused both balls to crack up and fall to the ground, which left them both broken and unusable.

The wild Rhyhorn heard this and awakened from its slumber.

"Rhyhorn…"

It then got up from the ground and walked away from where it had slept and it smashed both of the unusable Safari balls which were used Dawn and some other person to try and capture it to pieces with its foot and walked off to someplace else.

"Well…that didn't work at all, Dawn" Anthony said.

"Who even threw that other Safari Ball, anyway?" May asked.

"HEY! Who's over there?"

Dawn heard this female voice yell at her and the others and she sighed as she realized who it was "Oh no, its her…" she said.

Dawn then stood up from the bush along with May, Max and Anthony and looked to see that the one who had thrown the other Safari Ball was none other then Dawn's rival Ursula.

"Hmph! Its you again, I shouldn't even be surprised," She said in her usual rude tone of voice.

"If I might ask May, who is this girl exactly?" Anthony asked.

Ursula then heard what Anthony had just asked May and she turned her body in his direction "My name is Ursula and I'm a Pokemon Coordinator" She said.

"And its safe to assume that it was you, who threw that other Safari Ball at the Rhyhorn that Dawn tried to capture, correct?" He asked her in a rather polite manner.

"Yes and I would have captured it if this blue haired bubble brain didn't throw her own Safari Ball and broke the Safari ball I tried to use!" She said.

"Hey! Don't yell at me, how was I supposed to know you were trying to catch that Rhyhorn anyway?" Dawn asked.

"ERGH! Forget it! Honestly I don't get why I even waste anytime arguing with some no-talent Coordinator like you!" Ursula said.

Dawn in response scowled at the spiteful words that her rival had just said to her and Ursula then walked away from the group to somewhere else in the Safari Zone.

"Well…she's not that kind, is she?" Anthony asked.

"That's being a bit too kind to her if you ask me, she is one of the most mean spirited people that I've ever met in my life!" Dawn said as she stomped on the ground several times angry about what Ursula had just said to her.

May then walked over to Dawn and began to rub her back to calm her down "Dawn don't let her get to you, its just not worth it," She said.

"Hey! Get back here you!"

Upon hearing the voice the group turned around and saw a wild Scyther which was being pursued by none other then Bianca the trainer that Ash had met during his travels in the Unova region.

"Scyther! Scyther!"

The wild Scyther that the bubbly blond trainer chased after had clear fear written all over its face as it clearly had been chased by Bianca in the Safari Zone for some time now and ran as fast as its legs would allow it.

"Stop running! I just want to catch you that's all!" She said as she tried to pull out an empty Safari Ball from her basket while she also ran to catch up with the Mantis Pokemon.

"Ah! Got it!" She said and pulled out an empty Safari Ball from the basket.

"Now…Go!"

She then threw the Safari Ball in the direction of the Wild Scyther, which hit the Mantis Pokemon in the back of its head, which then much to its clear dismay caused it to be absorbed inside of it where it fell to the ground and wobbled and blinked several times until it stopped and sparkles came off which confirmed its capture.

"Alright! I did it!" Bianca said then she picked up the Safari Ball, which contained her newly captured Scyther inside of it.

"I can't believe it, I just caught my first Pokemon in the Kanto region!" She proclaimed.

"Ugh…Bianca" Dawn said.

The bubbly blond trainer heard Dawn and turned around with a big happy smile on her face.

"Oh, hi Dawn did you just see me capture that Scyther, I just know that it will be a great part of my team, didn't you see how fast it was running…"

"Bianca, your Safari balls are all over the ground" Dawn said and pointed behind Bianca.

The bubbly blond trainer in response to what Dawn had just told her turned around and was shocked to see the other twenty-nine empty Safari Balls were now all scattered across the ground outside of the basket most likely because she had lost her grip on the basket while she threw the Safari Ball that had captured her Scyther.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I can't believe it, how couldn't I notice that, why do I have to be so stupid all the time?" She asked as she ran over to the basket and began to frantically put all of the stray specialized Poke balls back inside of the basket.

"I take it that you all know who this girl is?" Anthony asked the group confused by the bubbly trainer.

"Yeah, her name is Bianca, Ash met her when he was in the Unova region" Max said.

Bianca soon enough finished picking up the stray Safari Balls and stood up.

"Oh my god, that was so totally embarrassing, I'm surprised that none of you guys aren't laughing at me right now" She said as she pressed her glasses back on to her face before they could have had a chance to fall off.

"Of course we wouldn't Bianca, what made you think we'd do that?" May asked.

Bianca then giggled and scratched the back of her blond head "Oh no reason, it just that this happens to me a lot and…well I can be kind of klutz sometimes" She said.

Unknown to five of them they were all being watched by Selina Kyle in a tree who spied on them with a pair of high range binoculars and she spotted a gold watch which was on Anthony's hand and she cracked a devious smile.

"Jackpot…" she whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, not too far from where the rest of the group were in the Safari Zone, the group of Ash, Bianca, Laura, Marceline and Iris were now where Dawn, May and Max had searched for Pokemon, before they had moved on to another area in the Zone.

The five of them hid behind a large patch of grass while they scoped the area for any Pokemon that they could capture.

"Hmm…I don't see anything in my line of sight, did you guys see anything?" Iris asked.

"I don't, but I'll keep looking" Marceline said.

"So Iris, what are you doing here in the Kanto region anyway, the last time I saw you and Cilan you guys said you were going to Johto?" Ash asked his former traveling companion.

"I came here to Kanto because I heard about a place in Northern Kanto, where you can find a lot of different kinds of Dragon-type Pokemon so I just had to come here and check it out" She answered.

"Hey! There's something coming, look!" Laura said as she pointed out through the grass to an approaching Rhydon, which looked just as powerful as it was big.

"Whoa, that's a Rhydon!" Ash said amazed by the sight of the Drill Pokemon.

Bianca pulled out her Pokedex to check the data on the Ground and Rock type Pokemon.

"_**Rhydon the Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Rhyhorn. Its rugged and armor-like hide allows it to be capable of living in molten lava of over 3,600 degrees**_"

"This one could make a great addition to my team, I'm defiantly going to try and capture it" Ash said and then he opened up his basket and pulled out one out of the only thirteen Safari Balls that he had left after Selina Kyle had stolen the rest.

He then pressed the specialized ball's button in the center, which expanded it in his hand and took aim at the wild Rhydon that he had in his sights.

"Safari Ball, GO!"

Then Ash threw the empty Safari Ball right at the Wild Rhydon while its back was turned.

The Rhydon however then swung its tail against the Safari Zone, which sent it flying off into the distance.

"WHAT?"

Meanwhile in a small pond in the Safari Zone a pack of wild Poliwag swam happily in the water when suddenly the Safari Ball that Ash had just previously attempted to use to capture the wild Rhydon flew over and landed on the head of one of the Poliwags which absorbed it completely inside and captured it then it teleported off to Professor Oak's lab in a bright flash of light.

"Poliwag?"

What had just happened left all of the other wild Poliwag the one that Ash had just unknowingly captured very confused about what had occurred right in front of their very own eyes.

"Damn…" Ash muttered to himself.

The Wild Rhydon walked over to apple covered tree and removes one of the pomaceous fruit from the tree and began to feast on it with great joy.

"Ash, you still have twelve more Safari Balls and looks like that Rhydon isn't going anywhere anytime soon, so you still have a chance to catch it" Laura said to try and boost Ash's confidence.

"You're right, thanks Laura" Ash said and then he once again opened up the basket and pulled out another empty Safari Ball to try a second time to capture the Wild Rhydon which was in his sights.

"Alright, here we go again…Safari Ball, GO!"

He then threw the empty Safari Ball at the Rhydon, which this time actually hit, the rock and ground typed behemoth and absorbed it completely inside of it where it fell to ground, where it wobbled and blinked several times then it halted and sparkles came off which confirmed its capture by Ash and it teleported away to Professor Oak's lab.

"Yes! I caught it!" Ash exclaimed with great joy.

"Hey! I was trying to capture that thing!"

The group all heard this and looked to see not far from the patch of grass they hid in a female Pokemon trainer, whom had dark pink hair, blue eyes and wore green clothes along with a yellow hat and her facial expression simply told the group she was not happy at Ash capturing the wild Rhydon.

"Georgia?" Ash asked surprised by her appearance in the Safari Zone.

"Oh great its you two, why I am even surprised by this?" She asked in her usually rude tone.

"Ash, who's this girl?" Laura asked and Ash sighed in response "Yeah I do this is Georgia, Iris and I met her when we were in the Unova Region" He explained.

"You forgot to mention one thing about me…I'm a Dragon Buster" Georgia said as she could hear what Ash was saying to Laura.

Laura was visible puzzled by what Georgia had just said as she had no idea what kind of trainer a "**Dragon Buster**" was in fact "I've never heard of that kind of trainer before" She said.

"Well…that's probably because there must not be any other Dragon Busters besides me here in the Kanto region at the moment" Georgia said in a suspicious manner.

"Well then, I'll take that as your way of saying that there aren't any other Dragon Busters in the world besides you, Georgia" Iris said.

"Axew! Axew!"

"Hey, watch it, I'm…pretty sure that there are other Dragon Busters besides me!"

"If that's true then why haven't we met any other ones besides you?"

"Well…ugh…that's because they live in very obscure areas in the Unova region, do you think I'm lying or something?"

"Actually, yeah I kind of do as a matter of fact"

"Georgia doesn't seem to be Iris' biggest fan is she Ash?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, when we first met Georgia she said the reason she decided to become a Dragon Buster in the first place was because some trainer beat her in a Pokemon battle really badly in the Village of Dragons, the place where Iris comes from" Ash explained.

"And I take it that she didn't take the defeat very well, did she?"

"Not really and it doesn't seem like she'll be getting over it anytime soon" He said as the two of them along with Bianca and Marceline watched Iris and her rival continue their unfriendly banter with one another.

"Dragon Pokemon Trainers like you and the one that beat me are the whole reason that I became a Dragon Buster in the first place…to put you all in your place and show that you aren't as powerful as you're made out to be!" Georgia yelled.

Georgia quickly realized that Iris was not paying attention to what she was saying and the Dragon Buster quickly shifted her sight in the direction that Iris was looking in and was amazed by what her rival had seen.

The thing that caught both trainers' attention was a Wild Pinsir, which was crawling on the bark of one of the trees in the zone, as it happily tasted the fresh sap, which came out of the tree's cracks.

Bianca pulled out her Pokedex curious about this particular bug-type Pokemon.

"_**Pinsir the Stag Beetle Pokémon. The two long pincer horns that it possesses are very powerful and when it grips prey with them, the prey are torn in half**_"

The entry that the Pokedex had just given on Pinsir left not just Bianca visibly shocked but also Marceline who held on her mother's leg tightly scared by the wild Bug-type that was only several feet away from them.

"That was…disturbing, seriously its like these entries were written by some creepy guy who just enjoys scaring people" Bianca said.

"It looks absolutely amazing and so powerful…" Iris said.

"I'm going to capture that Pokemon for sure!" Georgia and Iris said in unison then immediately realized that both of them had just said that and their happy expressions turned into angry expressions.

"Don't even think about it, I'm gonna be the that catches that Pinsir not you!" Georgia said with a fierce look on her face "Not a chance, I'll capture it before you even have a chance to pull out a Safari Ball!" Iris responded.

While the two went on arguing Ash along with Bianca, Marceline and Laura simply stood in the grass patch and watched the two rivals continue their seemingly endless banter with each other.

"I can already tell that when these two are around each other, there's bound to be a lot of hostility around them" Laura commented after she had watched simply a few moments of the two rivals interact and bicker with each one another.

"Yeah that about covers most of it…" Ash remarked.

"Pika…"

Meanwhile somewhere else in the Safari Zone the other three members of the gang along with Anthony and Unova region Bianca were now in a large area which had much less grass then the other areas they had been through in the Safari Zone which made it a rather rough terrain.

Anthony looked around the patch of land they were in now and looked in all direction for any wild Pokemon that they could capture "Guys, something tells me that we aren't going to find a lot of Pokemon in this area" he said as he did not see any wild Pokemon in his line of sight.

"I'm with Anthony on this, I can't see a single one" Dawn said as she looked out in the far-reaching fields for any wild Pokemon that the group could capture.

Max looked down into a small ditch and saw something "Hey guys I see one, come over here" he said and the group walked over to where he stood and they looked down into the small ditch to see a wild female Nidoran searching the ditch for something perhaps food.

"OMA, that Pokemon is just so totally cute what is it?" Bianca asked and she pulled out her Pokedex to identify the cute little poison type Pokemon.

"_**Nidoran the Poison Point Pokémon. Although Nidoran is quite small in size this Pokémon secretes a deadly poison, which can be fatal. CAUTION is advised to travelers when approaching this Pokemon**_"

Unova Bianca was visibly shocked by the Pokedex entry on Nidoran and her glasses fell off her face but she quickly realized that they did and grabbed them before they could hit the ground and shatter.

She then breathed a sigh of relief and placed the glasses back on her face.

"Looks like I'm going to have to be extra careful, if I'm gonna catch this one" She said and then she dug out an empty Safari Ball from her basket which looked to be almost empty which only had about fourteen other empty Safari Balls and the fishing rod inside of it.

May noticed this "Bianca, why don't you have many Safari Balls left?" She asked.

"Oh…well…I actually saw a few other Pokemon here then just the Scyther that I caught and well I was just so excited to try and catch them that I kind of used up a few of the Safari Balls I had…and I didn't catch any of them" She embarrassingly admitted.

The bubbly blond trainer then unzipped her backpack and began to dig through that looking for something.

"Bianca, what are taking out of your backpack?" Dawn asked.

"I'm getting something that's sure to get that cutie over here and into my Safari Ball…" she said then she pulled out a Granola Bar and the rest of the group was confused by this all except for Anthony who seemed to get why she planned to use the tasty snack.

"Ah I see you plan to use that Granola bar as bait in order to lure the Nidoran over so that you can capture it easily" Anthony said and Bianca nodded "That's correct, plus I haven't met a single person yet who can resist a Granola bar that's for sure" she said.

She then unwrapped the Granola bar and placed on the ground and then she and the rest of the group hid behind a rock as she looked over it to see when the wild Nidoran would come and try to eat it.

"Alright, come here cutie…" she muttered herself.

The wild Nidoran having found no food where the group had first spotted it walked over to where Bianca had planted the bait and she immediately spotted the Granola bar on the ground.

The Poison Point Pokemon took the bait and hurried over to the snack food and began to hungrily devour it as it had been sometime since she last ate anything.

"Now's my chance..." Bianca said and then she pressed the button on the empty Safari Ball and it expanded itself in her hand.

"Go! Safari Ball!" She yelled out.

She then threw the empty Safari Ball at the Wild Nidoran but the Poison Point Pokemon heard what Bianca had just yelled and unleashed a powerful poison sting attack, which damaged the Safari Ball before it could have been used to capture her and was left unusable.

Bianca in response to what had just happened face palmed herself as she realized that it was her own fault that the Nidoran noticed she was attempting to capture her and was able to damage the Safari Ball.

The wild Nidoran who looked like she was rather angry with Bianca for trying to capture it used a Toxic attack and fired a stream of thick purple liquid from its mouth toward the bubbly blond trainer.

"Quick! Get out of the way!" Anthony said and he jumped on to Bianca and pushed her down on the ground and out of the way of the Nidoran's attack, which missed both of them and simply the hit that they were hiding behind.

Bianca on the ground was simply stunned silent by what Anthony had just done.

"You're welcome by the way my dear" He said to her as he helped up from the ground.

"Oh…ugh…thank you," She said grateful for what he just did.

"Don't mention it and unfortunately its not over yet…" He said and glanced at the wild Nidoran who still looked angry with Bianca for her attempt to capture and Anthony for pushing her out of the way before her Toxic attack could have had a chance to hit her.

"Don't worry I've got an idea…" Bianca said and then pulled out another Safari Ball out of her basket "I'll try using another Safari Ball on it" She said.

"Wait that won't..." Anthony warned.

It was far too late for before Anthony could have even had a chance to finish his sentence Bianca threw the empty Safari ball at the wild and angry Nidoran who simply fired yet another Poison Point attack which like the last one damaged it and it felt to the ground and split in half leaving it unusable.

"Work…" Anthony said.

All of sudden out of nowhere another Safari Ball hit the Wild Nidoran from behind and absorbed the Poison Point Pokemon inside of it and fell to the ground where it wobbled and blinked several times before it halted and sparkles bounced off and confirmed its capture.

May, Dawn and Max came out from behind the rock after they had saw the Wild Nidoran captured by an unknown trainer and walked over to where Anthony and Bianca were.

"Guys did you see who just caught that Nidoran?" May asked.

"Who captured that cute little poison Pokemon my dear? Why it was I of course!"

May, Max and Dawn instantly recognized the voice that just spoke and soon enough Selina Kyle walked over to where they along with Anthony and Bianca were and picked up the Safari Ball, which contained her newly captured Nidoran inside of it and placed it in her handbag.

"Oh its you and I suppose that Safari Ball that you just used to catch that Nidoran was stolen right?" May asked as she remembered who the young cat thief was and their last encounter with her.

"That hurts you know, I'm simply offended that you would think I would commit such a pathetic act of theft," She said in an innocent and somewhat mocking tone of voice.

"Excuse me my friends but if may be so kind to ask, who is this girl?" Anthony asked.

"Well my good sir how very kind of you to ask…I'm Selina Kyle and I'm a Pokemon Trainer and traveling entrepreneur" She explained.

"More like a traveling cat thief, two weeks ago she tried to scam us all out of our money by selling us a bunch of fake items" Dawn said to Anthony.

Selina while she listened to Dawn focused in on Anthony's gold watch.

"Oh alright you got me I admit it, I sold fake items to them so I could make a quick buck but you have to understand when you're traveling around you need money for food and other things to survive on" She explained.

"Well I suppose that's true…" Anthony said but before he could have finished his sentence Selina ran over and embraced him tightly.

"Oh I'm so glad that you could understand my difficult dilemma, it is just so hard to survive in this harsh and unforgiving world all by yourself" she said as she held on to the charismatic trainer tightly.

May who was already tired of Selina's excuses went over and grabbed Selina by her waist then pulled her off of Anthony and released him from her tight grip.

Selina simply scowled at May in response but then she simply closed her eyes and turned around "Well that was just plain rude, I think I'll just be leaving now if you don't mind" she said and walked away from the group.

"You should probably check all of your pockets and stuff Anthony, she probably just hugged you to try and pickpocket you" May warned.

Anthony took May's word for it and began to dig through his jacket and shirt pockets but found everything that was inside of them to still be in there.

"Well either she was really just being a bit overly friendly to me or she didn't find anything of value on me since my everything that's on me is still there" He said with a relieved tone of voice.

Max however was the first one to notice something he had seen on Anthony earlier was now missing "Ugh…Anthony didn't you a have a watch on a few minutes ago?" He asked.

Anthony was shocked by what Max had just said and then frantically checked both of his hands and found that neither of them had his gold watch on them and quickly realized that Selina must've stolen off of him while had him in an embrace.

Anthony's expression quickly turned to anger when he realized what Selina had just done "Where did she go?" He asked.

"She went that way, what are you going to do Anthony?" May asked as she had noticed the older trainer's angry expression.

"I'm going after her!" He said and then he ran off in the direction Selina had left in to retrieve the watch she had stolen from him just a few moments ago.

"Anthony, wait for us!" Dawn yelled then she along with May, Max and Bianca followed Anthony and struggled to keep up with him as he ran in hot pursuit of Selina who had stolen his watch, which for some reason seemed to be very important to him.

The Wild Pinsir after sometime it finished eating the tree sap and it hopped off the tree and began to walk off but unknown to the predatory bug-type Pokemon it was being watched by both Iris and Georgia who are now competing with one another to see who can capture it.

Georgia saw Iris in the other bush and scowled at her rival "_**You'd better think twice before assuming I'll let you capture that Pinsir before I do, it's mine**_" She thought to herself as she looked for the perfect opportunity to capture the wild Pinsir before Iris.

While the two stalked the wild Pinsir the rest of the group Ash, Laura, Marceline and Bianca were now looking around another part of the Safari Zone to use up their remaining Safari Balls to capture whatever Pokemon they may find.

"Ash, are you sure we should be going so far away from where Iris is?" Laura asked.

"I wouldn't worry, She won't be alone since they're both going to try and catch that Pinsir before the other one can so I think they'll be at this for awhile" He responded.

"Pika, Pikachu"

"Chansey…"

Bianca heard this soft sounding voice not far from where the group was walking.

"Guys, did you hear that?" She asked.

"What did you hear, Bianca?" Ash asked.

"Pika, Pi!"

"Guys don't be so loud, you might scare it away…" Bianca said and then she pointed over to a tree where the group saw a Wild Chansey eating a piece of some kind of fruit, which grew off of the tree.

"Whoa it's a Chansey, I didn't think we'd find that Pokemon here in the Safari Zone" Ash said.

Ash then opened up his basket and reached in for one of the remaining eleven Safari Balls that he had left to use and took aim at the wild Chansey to try and capture it before it notices him and the others and run away.

"All right…here goes nothing," He said.

Ash then swiftly threw the Safari Ball in the direction of the Wild Chansey but the Egg Pokemon had finished the fruit it was eating and walked away from the tree so instead of the Safari Ball capturing Chansey like Ash had hoped it would it slammed right into the tree and broke in half.

The Wild Chansey heard the sound of the Safari Ball being damaged and turned around to see it on the ground broken in half.

Chansey then looked out in the grass patch to see the group hiding inside of it.

"Chansey! Chansey!"

She then ran away from them in a hurry much to the visible dismay of Ash.

He then simply sighed in response and face palmed himself.

"We better move on," Bianca said.

"Yeah lets do that…once we've used up our Safari Balls or we get tired of this we can just go back to the gate, you've got to wonder what the others are doing right now...they've probably caught a bunch of Pokemon by now" Ash said.

The four of them then set out to go out further into the Safari Zone to look for other Pokemon for them to use up their remaining Safari Balls to capture them with.

Meanwhile in a grass field section of the Safari Zone the cat thief Selina Kyle examined the gold watch, which she had just, pick pocketed and ran off with from Anthony.

"Hmmm…it looks like it's about thirty…maybe twenty something years old and that admittedly handsome guy I took it from looks much younger then thirty so it might have belonged to someone before him…either way I'm sure I'll be able to make plenty off of this" She said to herself.

"No, you're not…"

Selina turned around and saw Anthony who stood above her and he was visibly not amused by her pick pocketing of the watch, which for some reason seemed to be of much value to him.

"Oh you noticed that I…oh why the hell am I even trying to make up an excuse, I stole your fancy gold watch, ya' happy?" She asked.

"Well I'm glad that you're honest about something now give the watch back to me" Anthony said and held his hand out but only half expecting that she'll actually return the gold watch to his possession.

"No Way! If you want this back you'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands!" She said and closed her palm around the watch not ready to give it back to him anytime soon.

"Fine then, you've leave me no choice I'll have to take it from you" He said with a very serious look on his face.

Selina at first was a bit surprised at this but then she smiled deviously "Alright then…lets see what you're made of" she remarked as she got back on her feet in front of Anthony.

Anthony made the first move against Selina and bolted at her to try and grab the watch away right out of her hands.

Selina in response quickly darted out of the way, got behind him and kicked him to the ground by striking him in the back with her leg, which caused Anthony to let out a yell of pain.

"Had enough yet?" She asked arrogantly.

Anthony then got up from the ground his lower back still throbbing after Selina kicked it "No…not yet" He said not giving up trying to get the watch back.

"Alright then…" She said.

Selina then made the third move and went to strike Anthony with a fast punch but he quickly blocked the blow with his arm and then grabbed and twisted her arm backwards which caused her to scream out in pain and dropped the watch on to the ground.

Anthony while keeping Selina in the arm lock went down to pick the watch up but Selina took advantage of this and quickly jumped and wrapped both of her legs around Anthony's head and threw him down on the ground.

She then grabbed the watch off of the ground before Anthony could get a hold on it.

Anthony however grabbed her arms as she grabbed the watch and she dropped the watch on the ground and he grabbed it himself and pushed her away from him.

Anthony then stood up and placed the watch back on his wrist "That was much easier then I thought it would be…though you put up a pretty good fight, you seem to have some pretty decent fight skills…but you could stand to improve" He said and began to walk away from the young cat thief.

Selina then managed to pick herself off of the ground and watched as Anthony walked away from her with a sour look on her face.

Part of her was tempted to try and fight him more to take the watch but she realized that he clearly would rather die then let her take it so she simply turned around herself and walked away so she could get out of the Safari Zone through the way she snuck in from.

"_**The way that guy fought…its just like my fighting style…could he be…**_"

When Selina realized who Anthony was she stopped for a minute but then kept walking as if nothing had just happened.

"_**If he is who I think he is…he'd better watch his back with what's coming…**_"

May, Max, Dawn and Bianca soon caught up with Anthony in the field.

"You got your watch back!" Bianca said.

"Yeah I did but it's not my watch specifically…it belonged to my father" He said and then he walked past the group.

"It belonged to his father…what does he mean by…" Bianca said but realized what Anthony had meant by what he had just said and she was silent for a moment.

"…Oh I see…" She said.

The Wild Pinsir who hid in a thick bush watched as a wild Tangela wonder around through the forest and the Stag Beetle Pokemon waited with great patience for any chance that it could get to attack the Grass Type Pokemon and finally have its dinner.

Unknown to both the Pinsir and the Tangela that it stalked Iris was inside of the tree above it waiting herself for the right moment to capture Pinsir before her rival Georgia could.

"Alright Axew, its hiding in that bush below us and when it tries to get that Tangela it's hunting we'll be able to catch it" Iris whispered quietly to her Pokemon companion which poked his head out of her bushy purple hair.

"Axew! Axew!"

Below them in the bush the wild Pinsir realized its opportunity to pounce the wild Tangela and make it its next meal was then and now, so it readied itself to jump out of the bush and attack the Vine Pokemon.

Iris pulled out an empty Safari Ball and readied to take aim at Pokemon Predator once it jumped out of the bush.

"Come on…" She whispered.

"Axew…"

"PINSIR!"

The Pinsir jumped out of the bush above the Tangela ready to grab it and chop it in half with its powerful claws and consume its organs as its next meal.

"Safari ball! Go!"

Suddenly a Safari Ball was thrown out of nowhere, which catches the notice of both the wild Tangela and the Wild Pinsir, and it landed on top of the Wild Tangela, which absorbed it and it fell to ground where sparks bounced off it capturing it and it teleported away to someplace else for storage.

Georgia saw this and popped her head out of the bush.

"Awe, Damn it!" She yelled in a moment of anger.

The wild Pinsir took notice of Georgia presence in the bush and it was not at all amused by her capture of the Pokemon it had stalked and attempted to make into its meal.

"Oh…ugh…you were going to eat that Tangela I just captured…weren't you?" She asked nervously "Well, I'm sorry about that…but I'm sure that you can find food someplace else around here"

The Pinsir then clicked both of its pincers on its head together at Georgia and she realized with dread what it meant by that. The Pinsir planned to eat Georgia instead.

The Pinsir then began to walk over toward her and Georgia in response jumped out of the bush to try and get away from the fearsome predatory Pokemon but her leg had been caught in one of the bush's vines.

"My leg!" She said as she tried to get it off her leg "It's stuck!"

The Pinsir then picked up its speed and ran at Georgia but all of sudden just when Georgia had assumed that she was going to end up chopped in half and devoured by Pinsir, the Stag Bug Pokemon was enveloped in red energy and was absorbed completely into a Safari Ball where it wobbled and blinked several times until he halted and sparkles bounced off and confirmed the Pokémon's capture.

Georgia then finally freed herself from the Bush's vine and got up off the ground and looked ahead of her to see Iris in the tree, which was just above where the wild Pinsir had stalked the Wild Tangela, which she had just accidentally captured.

"Well…" Iris said.

"Well…what, what are you expecting me to say?" Georgia asked.

"Well, I think thank you would be acceptable seeing as I just saved you from being eaten by that Pinsir by capturing it" The Dragon Trainer replied.

She then jumped down from the tree on to the ground where she walked over and picked up the Safari Ball, which contained inside of it, her newly captured Pinsir and put it away in her pocket.

"Alright…thank you…you happy?" Georgia asked.

"Very much, I'm glad that I could help you" Iris said.

"Axew! Axew!"

Georgia then almost said something back to Iris but decided not to as it would be a rather pointless gesture and she simply scowled at her and walked off out of the forest and away from both her and Axew.

"You're welcome" Iris remarked.

She and Axew then left the forest themselves as they did not want to risk running into anymore ferocious Pokemon in there that might want to have them both for a snack.

Meanwhile back with Ash along with Laura, Bianca and Marceline searched for any wild Pokemon to use up their remaining Safari Balls to capture with but so far the search had been rather fruitless.

"Doduo!"

"Doduo!"

The group heard this and they shifted their attention to the right and they saw a flock of Doduo who pecked at the ground with their beaks as they searched for some food to eat and Bianca curious about this took out her Pokedex.

"_**Doduo the Twin Bird Pokémon. This Pokemon was discovered as a sudden mutation and several scientific studies have revealed that both heads of Doduo contain completely identical brains who have some sort of telepathic link which they use to communicate**_"

"Those Pokemon just look amazing!" Bianca said, then she opened up her basket of empty Safari Balls and pulled one of them out and primed it for capture "I know that one of them will make a great addition to my party"

Hidden Behind a large rock she watched as one of the Doduo peck at the ground where it found some seeds and ate them all whole.

Bianca watched carefully as she waited for the right moment to attempt and capture the wild Doduo "Yeah, that's right keep eating…" Bianca whispered to herself.

However while one of the two Doduo heads were eating seeds from the ground the other head heard something from behind the rock however as it was very hungry as it had not eaten in sometime thus all it could with one head was to watch the rock while the other head ate the seeds in the ground.

"Now's my chance!" Bianca said.

She then came up over the rock and revealed herself to the wild Doduo.

"Safari Ball! Go!" She yelled.

She then tossed the empty Safari Ball right at the Doduo, which collided with one of its two heads, and absorbed into it then it fell on the ground where sparkles bounced off it and teleported away to Professor Oak's lab.

Some of the other Doduo in the flock of the one Bianca had just captured noticed what had just occurred and they all turned their attention away from the ground and over to her as they all stared at her with their double heads.

Bianca realized this and she got a bit nervous as she recalled how the Nidokings reacted when Ash captured the Nidoqueen they both fought over "Ugh…I captured your friend…I'm sorry but…you know this probably happens all the time here" she said as she began to inch away from the rock.

She then made a break for it and ran off and the Doduo all stood still for a brief moment then resumed to pick at the ground with their beaks for the seeds buried in the ground as if nothing had just happened.

Bianca still running away turned her head around to see that the Doduo are still picking at the ground and she stopped in her tracks "Whoa that was a surprise, they didn't even chase after me" She said.

Sometime later the four of them decided to give up on capturing Pokemon in the Safari Zone and they all returned to the gate where they met up with May, Max, Dawn and Unova Bianca who had told them some of the things they ran into while going around the place.

"So where did Selina go after that?" asked Ash.

"No idea, but we should probably tell Kaiser about her breaking in her or better yet call the local Officer Jenny" Dawn remarked.

"It doesn't right now, let's just be glad she's not out problem…for now" Ash said.

The group returned their remaining Safari Balls to warden Kaiser and said their goodbyes to him and the gang prepared to set out to get back on track to Gardenia Town for Dawn's next Pokemon Contest.

Before they left Ash spoke with Laura in private before she and Marceline departed from the Safari Zone to go back to wherever they live.

Laura gave Ash a big hug outside her car which had Marceline buckled up in her seat as she began to fall asleep after all that happened that day "I'm glad that I was able to see you again after so long…" Laura then took a blank piece of paper and pen then wrote something down on it and handed it to Ash's hand.

"This is my phone number, its so that we can still keep in touch with each other wherever you are" She said.

"Thanks Laura I'll try and talk with you as much as I can, but there's something I wanted to talk to you right now" explained Ash.

"Sure Ash, you can tell me anything," She said.

"Well you see…I've been thinking about my father lately, he disappeared when I was about three years old and recently…I've decided I'm going to try and find out where he is"

Laura gasped at what Ash had told her which puzzled Ash.

"Laura is something wrong?" he asked.

"Ugh…no…Ash, nothings wrong...I just remembered that I forgot to pay my cable bill back at our house so I need to get home quick for all I know my cable company could have cut our service" she explained.

"Okay…anyway I'm glad that we could hang out after so long apart" He said.

"It's been great Ash, I hope we can see each other again sometime" She said.

Laura then got into the driver's seat of her car and shut the door and started up the van and then drove off away the Safari Zone on course back to wherever her and Marceline lived.

A few hours later night had fallen and Laura was still driving but thankfully their home was only at least a half hour away and soon enough her and Marceline will be able to return to their home and get some much needed sleep.

Laura however was currently heavy in thought about what Ash had told her back at the Safari Zone before she left.

"Oh Ash…if only you knew the truth" She said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up after a long and agonizing nearly three month hiatus.<strong>

**I'm going to be posting the Lavender Town Chapters that I was supposed to post in October after this one and thankfully I've already finished writing Chapter 53 and nearly finished with Chapter 54.**

**To avoid anymore, long hiatuses I've already come up with the plots of the next few chapters, which will be released during 2014.**

**Storyline related notes:**

**So far I'm half way done with the planning process of the storyline about Ash's father and I'm thinking that I'm going to publish the first chapter of it sometime in 2014.**

**I'm not going to give away too much in terms of plot but I'll give some hint about it. It's going to follow up on some of the things we learned in the seventh movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. **

**The Storyline to come before this one will be one that features Anthony Jenny as the main character called "The Gligarman" and will lead into a spin-off story for the character, which will feature Anthony as the main character so he will make fewer appearances in this story.**

**Author Notes:**

**Last chapter I mentioned Zoey will appear in this chapter which she didn't unfortunately the chapter was already really long so I had to cut her out of it but don't worry she'll defiantly make her debut about five chapters from now when the group reaches Gardenia Town. **

**By the way to any of my fans interested a few months ago I started a DeviantART account under the name FFPokeGhibli. There you can find some fan art for my stories and other things. **

**I'll update soon. Gotta catch 'em all!**


	53. Welcome to Lavender Town

**Okay we are up to Chapter 53 in the story. So anyway as always…BE AFRAID, read, BEWARE, review, MAY ARCEUS HAVE MERCY ON YOUR INSIGNFICENT, JUICY AND DELICOUS MORTAL SOULS and enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the magnificent world of Pokemon there are many different kinds of cities and towns, some are big…some are small, some have different rules, different styles, but there is one town in the Kanto region, which is feared by the travelers who are aware of its existence but for those who enter this town not knowing of its nature…they may never come out the same way again…this is a tale of once such town with a dark past and nature which our young heroes are about to enter…<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was an extremely dark and cloudy night in a forest route in the Kanto region and a light shined from the flashlight being used by Max while him along with Ash, Pikachu, Bianca, May and Dawn walked threw the dark forest which was pitch black because of the clouds covering the moon which made the young trainer's flashlight the only source of light.<p>

Ash groaned when he tried to turn on his Pokegear to see where they're current location was "Damn it! I'm sorry guys…but my Pokegear's battery is dead" He complained.

He then placed the powerless Pokegear back into his pocket as they continued to walk threw the dark forest with only Max's flashlight to give them light.

"I told you that you should have recharged its battery before we left the Pokemon Center in Fuchsia City!" Bianca said.

Ash sighed from what Bianca had just said, "I know and I feel stupid for not doing that," Ash replied with a hint of shame in his tone of voice.

Pikachu then sighed "Pika…Pikachu…" it said.

"Hey Max do you still have your PokéNav with you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I do, I'll use it to check where we're going!" Max said with a positive tone of voice and then he reached into his backpack and pulled out his trusty PokéNav that he used all of the time back when him, Ash, May and Brock traveled threw the Hoenn and Kanto regions.

Max then turned the PokéNav on but before Max could the map to find out where him and the rest of the group were heading a sign of a empty battery with a caution sign over it came up that said "**LOW BATTERY CONNECT TO POWER**" and then the light on the screen flickered off.

"Well that's just great, what could happen next to us?" Dawn asked.

Suddenly Max's flashlight began to flicker and then it flickered off which indicated that its batteries had run dry which then left the whole group in complete and utter darkness in the forest on that night.

"Why did I say that?" Dawn asked.

"Guys I can't see anything!" May said.

"None of us can see anything May!" Max remarked to his sister.

"Guys don't freak out I have an idea!" Ash said and he took a Poke Ball from his belt.

"Charizard! I choose you!" Ash said and he then threw the Poke Ball into the air, which opened up and in a flash of bright blue light unleashed the Flame Pokemon from its Poke Ball who let out a loud and mighty roar after being unleashed from the Poke Ball.

Charizard then flew in front of the group and his tail with its flame tipped tail now provided them a good bright light which will make their journey threw the deep dark forest much more easier to move threw.

May then let out a loud sigh in relief "That's so much better!" she said.

The group then began to walk again while Ash's Charizard flew in front of them while being low to the ground, which provided them light.

"So how much longer do you guys think this forest is anyway?" Dawn asked "The only way to know that answer Dawn, is if we actually manage to get out of it" Max remarked.

"Hey guys look! I see a sign up ahead!" May said and pointed to a sign in the distance and the group rushed over to it to read what it said.

"So what does it say, somebody read it?" Dawn asked and Charizard put his tail in front of the sign, which showed that what was written on it, was "_**WELCOME TO LAVENDER TOWN**_".

"Lavender town?" Dawn asked.

"I've never heard of this place before" Max said.

"I've actually been there, it was way back when I was starting out as a trainer" Ash said.

"I say we go there, any place is better then being in this forest" May said, as she wanted to get out of the dark forest they were in as soon as possible.

The group then went past the sign and looked down from the ledge they were on to see a town which was covered in fog with the two most noticeable things about the whole place being two large towers which were located on the opposite sides of the town, one which had the appearance of a demonic creature while the other looked somewhat like a church tower.

"_**TURN BACK!**_"

"Huh?" Ash asked shocked by what he had just heard.

"What's wrong Ash?" Max asked.

"I heard someone say turn back," Ash said.

"Well I didn't hear anything" Dawn said.

"Yeah neither did I" May said.

"I didn't hear anything too" Max said.

"I didn't either" Bianca said.

"Pikachu, did you hear anything?" Ash asked the Electric Mouse Pokemon who sat on his shoulder.

Pikachu nodded his head back and fourth "Pika…"

"No huh, I guess it was nothing then" Ash said.

"_**TURN BACK NOW!**_"

"There it is again!" Ash said.

"What again?" Max asked.

"What…are you guys saying you didn't hear that either?" Ash asked.

"Hear what Ash?" May asked confused by what Ash just said.

"Oh…lets go" Ash said and then him along with the gang began to walk down into Lavender Town to stay there for the night.

"I'm serious guys, I heard someone telling us to turn back again" Ash said as he tried to convince his friends that he actually heard what he had just heard only a mere few moments ago.

"If that's true, then why didn't we hear anything Ash?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know, but whoever said that sounded pretty serious…it was probably nothing" Ash said shrugging whatever that he heard earlier off as nothing more then the wind.

Suddenly a clap of thunder boomed in the sky and raindrops began falling from the sky and soon enough buckets of rain began to fall from the sky down on to the gang.

May then collapsed to the ground on to her knees.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?" May asked as rain poured down from the sky on her and the rest of gang.

The group then walked into Lavender town and looked around the place to see several people with umbrellas walking the streets, which were in rather low numbers.

"I wonder where the Pokemon Center around here is" May said wanting to get out of the rain and while they walked threw the rain Ash accidently bumped into a young girl who held an umbrella and the two fell to the wet ground.

"Oh I'm sorry, I bumped into you!" Ash said getting up from the ground and helped the girl up from the ground.

"Oh, its okay but can I just ask you a question?" the girl asked as she picked up her umbrella which she dropped when she bumped into Ash and put it back over her head.

"Okay sure, what?" Ash asked.

The girl looked into directly at Ash's face "Do you believe in ghosts?" she asked in a low tone of voice.

"Ugh…yeah why?" Ash asked, "Oh no reason really, I was just curious" she said and then walked off with her umbrella giggling.

"That was kind of random" Dawn said a bit confused by what had just happened.

"Hey guys! Look there's the Pokemon Center!" Max said pointing his finger in the direction of the facility which is a huge source of light in the rainy and darkness of the night.

"_**LOOK!**_ _**I AM SERIOUS TURN BACK NOW OR YOU WILL ALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!**_"

Ash heard this mysterious voice again and froze in his tracks.

"Lets go inside, I'm tired of being wet!" May said and the group ran toward the entrance of the center and while the rest of the group went inside Ash and Pikachu stayed outside.

"Okay buddy I know you didn't hear it but I seriously heard someone telling us to turn back, what the hell is happening?" Ash asked Pikachu who was sitting on his trainer and best friend's shoulder.

"Pika, Pika, pi"

"Ash, why are you still outside, come inside you'll get all wet?" Bianca asked at the opened entrance of the Pokemon Center and Ash heard this and quickly came back to his senses.

"Oh…coming!" Ash said and he ran threw the entrance into the Pokemon Center and the automatic door closed behind him and Pikachu.

Soon enough the group had dried off from being outside in the rain and had all sat down for a meal at the Pokemon Center.

"I'm telling you guys I heard something out there and whoever it was said it was serious about wanting us to leave!" Ash explained.

May while she listened to what Ash was telling them all sucked in some of the noodles she was currently eating with her chop sticks and swallowed them "Yeah but like we said Ash, we didn't hear anything" she said.

"Ash, don't take this the wrong way but…how have you been sleeping lately?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, why are you asking…Wait…Do you guys think I'm just hearing these things inside my head?" Ash asked a bit offended and insulted by this question asked to him by Bianca.

"Well…Ash we're not hearing any of the stuff you've said that you heard, so…" May said.

Ash frowned at this obviously offended by what his friends were suggesting to him.

Ash sat up from the table and walked off.

"I AM NOT JUST HEARING THINGS!" he yelled as he walked off.

"Ash, wait!" Bianca said.

Pikachu followed Ash as he walked off.

Ash then went over to the window and looked at the dark and rainy night outside.

Pikachu then ran toward Ash and climbed on to his shoulder.

"I'm not just hearing things Pikachu, there's something wrong I need to find out" Ash said to the Electric Mouse Pokemon.

"**Oh, you have no idea what is happening…**"

"Who said that?" Ash asked and turned around to see nothing but the wall.

Ash groaned at this "I am not going crazy" he said to himself and Pikachu.

"**I don't know, hearing things that other people don't is a pretty good sign of it**…"

Ash turned around this time to see a Clefairy who was see through and had a purple aura, which surrounded it.

"Did you just…talk to me?" Ash asked a bit disturbed by this and Pikachu looked at Ash with a rather confused look.

"**What does it look like you stupid human?**" she asked him.

"You don't see this, do you Pikachu?" Ash asked the Electric Mouse Pokemon on his shoulder who gave Ash a nod which told him that he couldn't see the Clefairy Ash is seeing right now.

"**Of course he doesn't, 'cause I don't want him to, but for some reason you can see and hear us**," she said.

"What do you mean us?" Ash asked.

The Clefairy simple smiled at Ash and she began to laugh maniacally and began to disappear into thin air.

"Hey! Wait!" Ash said and ran at the disappearing Clefairy but it vanished and he slammed right into the wall and he and Pikachu fell right down on to the ground and Ash sighed out of frustration.

"Okay…maybe I am just seeing things," Ash said to Pikachu who is on the floor next to him.

"Pika…."

Outside of Lavender Town in the forest where the gang where before the storm started three figures in the distance ran threw the heavy rain and soon the figures came into being which revealed them to be none other then the Team Rocket trio Jessie, James and Meowth who held leaves that were no bigger then their own heads over their heads to try and keep themselves dry.

"Come on, how much longer is dies' forest anyways?" Meowth asked, as the leaf that he held above his head was not keeping him very dry from the rainfall.

"I don't know, I think I lost the map that we had!" James said.

"Mime, Mime, Mime, Mime!" Mime Jr. said while on James' shoulder.

"Hey look out there!" Jessie said spotting something.

The Trio looked out at what Jessie had spotted and saw Lavender Town, which could be seen thanks to the various lights that were on in various buildings.

"Hey guys! Look at the sign!" Meowth said and pointed the same sign that Ash and the guy found and Jessie and James came over to where Meowth was and read it.

"Lavender Town?" James asked.

"I remember! We came here way back when we first started chasing after the twerp and his Pikachu!" Jessie said.

"Wait a sec, don't you guys remember that big Rocket operation that the boss had here about two years back?" Meowth asked his teammates.

"Hmmm…now that you mention I actually do remember hearing about that," James said.

"Really, what happened?" Jessie asked.

"You sayin' ya' never heard of that 'op?" Meowth asked shocked by this.

"No, why?" Jessie asked.

"Well about two years back, some guys that the boss sent over here to…"

Suddenly before Meowth could finish his sentence the rain suddenly stopped and was replaced by thick fog.

"Hey, The rain stopped" Jessie said.

"Yes but a bigger question is where did all this fog mysteriously spring up from?" James asked.

"Mime, Mime?" Mime Jr asked as it rubbed its head.

"_Chooooooooooooke…_"

"Ugh…did anyone else here that?" Jessie asked.

"Actually Jessie a much more important question we should be asking is…WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?" James asked and then he pointed out into the fog to see a large figure as it marched toward them at a very slow rate and soon it emerged from out of the fog and revealed itself to be a Machoke which had no pupils and only pure white eyes that glowed along with tears in its flesh which exposed muscle and bone with dried blood on it.

"Is that a…Machoke?" Jessie asked.

"If it is one it looks like it's been in some kind of accident or something" James said terrified by the mangled up looking Machoke.

"WHATEVER IT IS I SAY WE BOOK IT BEFORE IT TRIES ANYTHING!" Meowth yelled with obvious fear in his voice.

"**CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKE!**"

The Machoke then charged at the trio and they all yelled in fright of the scarred Pokemon and ran away as fast as their legs would allow them to, from the it as it followed in hot pursuit at a speed as fast as the trio ran at.

"'DAT THING IS GAINING ON US!" Meowth said.

"YOU DON'T THINK THAT WE DON'T NOTICE THAT ALREADY MEOWTH?" James asked.

The Machoke then released a stream of fire from its mouth aimed at Team Rocket who quickly dodged it and landed in some bushes.

"If we don't do something soon we'll be barbequed!" Meowth said.

"So then we have plenty of time for a counter attack," James said and him and Jessie pull out their Poke Balls.

"Seviper! Lets go!" Jessie said and threw the Poke Ball into the air, which unleashed the Fang Snake Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Seviper!"

"Amoonguss! You too!" James said and he also threw the Poke Ball into the air, which unleashed the Mushroom Pokemon from its Poke Ball.

"Amoonguss!"

"Seviper use Poison Tail!" Jessie commanded.

The dagger part of Seviper's tail then glowed violet and Seviper slammed it right on the scarred Machoke with it but it was not fazed by the poison type attack.

"Machoke!"

It then grabbed a tree and then forcefully ripped out of the ground from its roots and threw it right at the trio but they all jumped out of the way and the tree missed them.

"Jessie, it doesn't look like that attack had any affect on that thing!" James said.

"Well, what are you just standing there telling me, have Amoonguss do something?" Jessie asked.

"Oh right, Amoonguss use Stun Spore and Paralyze it!" James commanded.

Amoonguss then waved its arms and then it released sparkling orange powder from them at the Machoke but like Seviper's Poison Tail attack the grass-type attack had no effect on it.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, that didn't work either?" James asked.

It then turned its body in their direction.

"CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKE!"

"Say…ugh guys…I got a new plan that might work just as well as attacking that mook in fact, it might even be better…RUN AWAY!" Meowth yelled.

The trio along with Seviper and Amoonguss then took off once again with the Machoke right on their tails at a very fast speed.

Several hours into the night Ash was now asleep in his bed in the Pokemon Center along with Pikachu.

"_**Well you seem to be the prettiest girl I've met so far at this quaint little gathering…**_"

"…_**Thanks, I'm actually here with Professor Oak along with Spencer Hale and his wife**_"

"…_**My name is Delia**_"

"…_**Mine is…**_"

But before the dream he was having could have gone any further Ash's eyes opened up wide and he woke up from his sleep.

"What…what the hell was that?"

Ash then got out of his bed and then walked over and looked outside of the window to see that the rain outside has stopped and that the moon was out which shined its blue light down on to the town.

Pikachu now awakened came over to where Ash was and looked out the window with him.

"Pika, Pikachu"

"You know, maybe I was just hearing and seeing things Pikachu" Ash said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

They looked out the window into the distance and saw the Team Rocket trio running into the town at a fast speed.

"Its Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"Pika!"

"IS THAT THING STILL GAINING ON US?" Meowth asked while running at the same time.

"I DON'T THINK SO, I THINK WE LOST HIM AN HOUR AGO!" James said.

Meowth then tripped while running and he crashed right into James then Jessie along with Amoonguss and Seviper and the whole trio along with their Pokemon fell to the ground into a pile and they all sighed and were now out of breath from running so long to get away from the Machoke.

"Team Rocket!" Ash said now in his regular clothes as he stepped in front of them with Pikachu.

The trio then got up from the ground with whatever strength they had left from hours of running and took dramatic poses.

"Prepare…for…trouble…"

"Make…it…double…"

"To protect the world…oh who cares…we're too exhausted to do the stupid motto" Jessie said.

She and James then collapsed to the ground once again from exhaustion.

"What are you guys even doing here anyway?" Ash asked.

"Just a sec…we need to…catch our breaths…it's…a long story," Meowth said as he breathed heavily.

Several moments later the trio after they regained some breathe and were now seated down on a bench in front of Ash.

"Alright, so why were you guys here?" Ash asked again.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

"Alright…well we were stalking you and friends like always, when it started raining…" James explained.

"…Then we reached the entrance to Lavender Town and then the rain stopped and it was replaced a lot of fog…" Jessie explained.

"…Then we were attacked by this Machoke…" Meowth explained.

"And?" Ash asked.

"Well it didn't look like a regular one, it had scars and cuts all over his body, there even some exposed muscle and bones on him and he didn't have any pupils just plain white eyes, he chased us for at least three hours in a half before we managed lose him," Meowth explained.

"Really, is that the best lie you guys could come up with, after all these years?" Ash asked unconvinced of their claims.

"Hey look Twerp! We are telling the truth that thing was trying to kill us!" Jessie yelled.

"If you are telling the truth then why was it trying to do that?" Ash asked.

"We don't know, it just showed up out of the fog and tried to off us!" Meowth said.

"Right…then where is it?" Ash asked still unconvinced.

"We don't know, like we said we lost it!" Meowth said.

"...And our Pokémon's attacks couldn't hurt that thing at all!" James said.

"Look, I'm tired and I don't want to deal with you guys right now…so…could you just leave?" Ash asked and he began to walk off back the Pokemon Center.

"You'll be eating your own words twerp, when that big galoot comes here and tries to off you and your pals!" Meowth yelled out as Ash walked away from them.

Suddenly Ash heard maniacal laughter in a deep scary sounding voice.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"Whatever it was it didn't sound very nice sounding" James said frightened.

"Wait you guys heard it too?" Ash asked surprised by this.

"_**OF COURSE THEY DID, BECAUSE I ALLOW THEM TO HEAR ME, YOU INSIGNIFICENT HUMAN**_"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ash asked.

"_**YOU WILL LEARN SOON ENOUGH, ALONG WITH THE REST OF LAVENDER TOWN, BUT FOR NOW THESE ROCKETS MUST FIRST BE PUNISHED FOR THE SINS THEY HAVE COMMITED**_"

"What does he mean by that?" James asked in a scared tone of voice.

Whoever spoke to the Trio and Ash simply let out a quiet maniacal laugh and soon fog surrounded them all.

"Geez, I don't like da' looks of this!" Meowth said as the trio huddled together as they shivered in fear of whatever horror they are about to face.

The sounds of feet walking could be heard in the distance inside of the thick fog.

"I hear something coming towards us!" James said.

"What is it?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, but if it's anything like that Machoke, then we're all royally screwed!" Meowth said.

Ash then pulled out a Poke Ball to get ready to fight whatever was coming toward them and Pikachu's two red cheeks began to produce static.

"Ready Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!"

Soon a shadow of a small in stature and rather pudgy being came in the fog and it stepped out of it and revealed itself to be nothing more then a regular looking Psyduck.

"Psy…Psyduck"

The trio took a good long look at the Duck Pokemon who simply tilted its head to the right.

"Psy…"

The three of them were silent for a moment as they took in all that they have just seen and then suddenly the Team Rocket trio began to laugh hysterically at the Duck Pokemon.

"Oh how SCARY! A Water-type Pokemon that has constant headaches!" James remarked and he continued to laugh.

"I'm surprised that you just bring that Machoke back, he could at least rip us in half instead of starring at us all night!" Meowth remarked.

"If that's the best you have to throw at us, then this will be simple!" Jessie remarked.

The Psyduck then from the looks of its eyes became angry at the trio for their mocking comments and then suddenly both of its eye balls sunk into its sockets which immediately gained the attention of the trio who seized their laughter along with Ash and Pikachu.

"What in the hell?" Meowth asked.

The Psyduck then smiled a creepy smile which revealed sharp teeth inside of it and then some of its skin began to peel off of its arms, torso and feet which revealed the bones underneath which left shock filled expressions on Ash, Pikachu and the trio.

The Psyduck then let out an eerie almost otherworld-like cry, which was a bit of pain on everyone's eardrums.

"Is that…thing even a Psyduck?" Meowth asked scared out of his mind of the undead Psyduck.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

Pikachu then jumped off of Ash's shoulder and static surrounded his entire body.

"PIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu then fired a bolt of electricity at the undead Psyduck, which hit the undead Duck Pokemon, but it simply stood there and took the electric type attack as if it did no damage to it.

The Psyduck then let out yet another loud eerie cry and it then fired a Scald attack at Ash and Pikachu but they jumped out of the way before the water-type attack could have hit them.

"Why didn't your thunderbolt hurt that thing Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu"

"Can any attack hurt this thing for that matter?" James asked.

"I don't know, but I say we don't stick around to find out, lets get out of here!" Jessie said and her along with James and Meowth began to walk away from where they were to try and get away from the undead Psyduck.

The Psyduck noticed this and turned to them and it fired an ice beam attack and it froze them up to their necks, which kept them from moving.

The Psyduck then smiled and began to walk slowly toward the frozen trio and pretty much ignored Ash and Pikachu.

"Why is that thing walking toward us?" Jessie asked a bit scared.

"Jess…I think it intends to…kill us!" James said.

The Psyduck was getting closer and closer toward the trio so that it could kill them in whatever way it was going to this.

"This is it guys! We're goners!" Meowth said.

Ash looked down on the ground and saw a large rock; he then bent over to pick it up from the ground.

The undead Psyduck was now in front of the trio and looked up at the three of them with its extremely creepy and frightening smile and empty eye sockets and then it prepared to do whatever it was going to do to kill them.

Ash then threw the rock right into the back of the head of the undead Psyduck, which knocked it right down on to the ground.

"Hey twerp, aren't ya' gonna get us out of this ice?" Meowth asked unable to move his body, which is trapped, inside of the ice.

"Sorry but I don't trust you guys that much to be able to wander free, while I'm fighting this thing" Ash said to the trio and they all frowned at him response.

The Undead Psyduck got up from the ground and looked at both Ash, Pikachu and the trio giving them yet another deadly state with its creepy smile, then it fired a huge stream of scalding hot water which was surrounded by steam from its mouth at them all.

Ash and Pikachu then jumped out before the Scald attack could hit them but instead it hits the frozen Team Rocket trio where they where trapped and the blast of hot water melted the ice which trapped the trio and soon enough the ice melted completely and they were freed.

The Psyduck saw this and let out yet another eerie screech.

"It might be smiling but that thing doesn't look very happy at us!" James said.

The Undead Psyduck then opened its jaw open wide and it fired a magenta colored beam of energy with multicolored particles from its mouth which hit the ground in front of the trio, Ash and Pikachu which set of a small explosion.

The explosion sent Ash and Pikachu flying into opposite directions, which resulted in the two of them, landing face first on the ground while Team Rocket was sent flying into the sky.

"Well look at the bright side at least that thing didn't kill us" Jessie said.

"Indeed, but that was not in anyway fun" James said.

"That's for sure…" Meowth said.

"**LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!**"

Ash and Pikachu then got from the ground with really no serious injuries aside from a few minor scratches and looked at the undead Psyduck who was several feet away from both of them.

"_**YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO MY WARNINGS FROM EARLIER HUMAN IT COULD HAVE SAVED BOTH YOUR LIFE AND THE LIVES OF YOUR FRIENDS, BUT YOU HAVE MADE YOUR CHOICES AND SOON ENOUGH…ALL OF YOU MEET YOUR FATES**_"

"What do you mean, what are you gonna do?" Ash asked whoever it was that just spoke to him.

The only response that Ash got from whatever it was that just spoke to him was simply complete and utter silence.

Ash and Pikachu then turned around to where the Undead Psyduck stood only to find much to both of their shock that it had disappeared along with the fog that had just previously surrounded both them and the Rocket trio.

"This doesn't look good, does it Pikachu?" Ash asked his best friend and main Pokemon.

"Pika…"

"We have to do something quick, before whoever's doing this can do anything more…" Ash said.

**Narrator:**

_**And with that our hero Ash has just gotten a simple glimpse of Lavender Town and its nature, but can he and his friends overcome what is to happen to them soon?**_

_**Stay tuned and find out…**_

**To be continued…**

**Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 53 of the story and Part 1 in this three-part Storyline of Lavender Town. I'm going to try and make these chapters as scary, emotionally and knowing what happened to Lavender Town in the games Tragic as possible.**

**Next Chapter: The Tragedy of Lavender Town**


	54. The Tragic Past of Lavender Town

**Okay so far in the story we are up to Chapter 54 in the story. We are also up to Part 2 in the three-part Lavender Town storyline. So anyway as always Read, Review and enjoy and yes I am not trying to be scary when saying that this time.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Narrator Recap:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>After arriving in Lavender Town at night, Ash discovered things were all but well with the mysterious town after he began to hear and see strange and unusual things and then became convinced to take action after he and Team Rocket were attacked by a spirit of a dead Psyduck commanded by an Unknown Force. But the question still lingers…can Ash and his friends overcome whoever is behind all this?<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>End Recap. <strong>

* * *

><p>Merely an hour after the battle with the undead Psyduck creature, the sun had risen high in the sky to signal the start of a brand new day in Lavender Town and Ash along with Pikachu had left to go the local police station to tell the local Officer Jenny of what transpired the night before.<p>

"Okay, Okay…young man…just please start from the beginning, what did you say happened?" Officer Jenny asked as Ash had just told her everything that had transpired not long before in a rather fast and rushed fashion.

"Sorry Officer Jenny…you see yesterday I started hearing a voice telling me and my friends to leave Lavender Town, then I saw a Clefairy even though my Pikachu couldn't see it and then I woke up before the sun came up and me and I saw Team Rocket run into town and…"

"Wait, did you just say you saw Team Rocket, where?" She asked showing more interest in Team Rocket then from the rest of what Ash was telling her.

"Ugh…I just said that I saw them run into Town" Ash said.

"How many were there?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Only three of them and they weren't really doing anything wrong, they told me that they were running from some kind of Machoke monster thing" Ash explained.

"Okay…then what happened?" she asked with obvious doubt in her tone of voice.

"Then some fog came and some creepy voice told us that Team Rockets needs to pay for their sins and then this zombie Psyduck thing came and attacked us!" Ash explained.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

"So, what happened to the Team Rocket members?" Officer Jenny asked.

"They got sent flying off when the Psyduck zombie used Psybeam!" Ash responded.

"Pika!"

The Officer Jenny then simply looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What, you don't believe me?" Ash asked.

"Young man…are you on any kind of…well how do I put this lightly…hallucinogenic drugs?" She asked.

"What? No! I'm serious, after Team Rocket blasted off that voice said everyone here would all meet their fates soon and the Psyduck disappeared, you have to believe me!" Ash said.

"Do you have any witnesses to support this claim?" She asked.

"Ugh…well…Team Rocket saw everything but I don't where they are now…but I've got Pikachu to back me up," Ash said.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

"Can anyone that speaks human back up your claim?" she asked.

"Ugh…no, not…really" Ash said.

Not very long after this Ash and Pikachu left Lavender Town's Police Station after their unsuccessful attempt to get the Officer Jenny to believe their story.

"Well, that didn't work Pikachu…" Ash said.

"Pika, Pi…"

"There's gotta be someone that believes me, we have to do something before whatever was talking to us last night does whatever he's gonna do!" Ash said to his best friend.

"_**I believe you, Ash**_"

"Huh, who said that, Pikachu did you hear that?" Ash asked.

"Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu said and he nodded which answered his trainer's question.

"Hey, who said that, where are you?" Ash asked.

"_**Come to the café in the center of town where we can talk to each other in private**_"

"Well Pikachu, if we're going to find out more about what's happening here, then we'd better get moving" Ash said to his best friend.

"Pika, Pika, Pi!"

The two then went off into Lavender Town to the center of it to meet whoever had just called Ash and Pikachu threw some sort of psychic means.

Meanwhile back at the Pokemon Center in Lavender Town the rest of the gang, which consisted of Bianca, Dawn, May, and Max looked for Ash and Pikachu, as they hadn't seen either of the two since they left the Pokemon Center hours earlier.

"Where's Ash and Pikachu, I haven't seen them all morning?" Dawn asked as she and the rest of the group searched the Center for the two of them.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them either" May replied as she ate a rice ball she was eating for breakfest.

"I asked the Nurse Jane…Jenny…Jamie…no that's not right…Oh wait Joy! She said that she hasn't seen them either" Bianca said.

"I'm kind of worried about him guys, Ash said he was hearing voices that we couldn't hear last night…" Max said.

"So what, do you think he just went crazy and ran off with Pikachu into the woods?" Bianca asked.

"Well…for all we know…" Max said.

Back in Town Ash and Pikachu were now in the Center of Lavender Town as they both searched for the person that had summoned them there threw some sort of psychic means.

"Hello, where are you?" Ash asked out loud while he tried to see where this person was.

"Pika, Pi!"

"_**Turn to the left and walk twenty-five steps**_"

"Okay…let's hope this doesn't get us killed Pikachu" Ash said unsure that whoever is talking to them isn't simply another hostile spirit.

"Pika…Pi…"

The two then proceeded to do what the voice had instructed them to do and turned to their lefts and began to walk twenty-five steps to wherever it would lead them to and soon enough they stopped when they reached the twenty-five steps mark and realized that they both were now in front of a small and empty café in Lavender Town.

"Huh?" Ash asked, as he did not see anyone in the café.

"Pika? Pikachu?"

"You're right Pikachu, there's nobody here" Ash said.

"Don't speak so soon Ash…"

Ash and Pikachu heard this and they turned around to see a woman that was seated down in a chair in the café who had long dark green hair, wore a large sun hat that partially concealed her face along with red and black clothes.

"Ugh…who are you?" Ash asked.

The woman then tilted her head up in Ash's direction, which showed her face and revealed that it was none other then Sabrina the leader of the Saffron City Gym.

"Sabrina?" Ash asked shocked by this.

"PIKA?"

"Its nice to see you again Ash, you too Pikachu, seat down we have a lot of things to discuss" She said.

"Ash! Ash, where are you?" Bianca asked out loud as she along with May, Max and Dawn searched for him and Pikachu in Lavender Town.

"Maybe he's not even in Lavender Town anymore" Max said.

May then looked out and she saw Ash and Pikachu seated down at the café with Sabrina.

"Hey look, there he is over there!" She said.

"Why do you call me over here Sabrina?" Ash asked.

"Pika, Pi…"

"I came here to Lavender Town when I sensed an intense disturbance several weeks ago and I when I arrived I started hearing someone telling me to leave or I'd face terrible consequences" She explained.

"Yeah, that's what happened to me when my friends and me came here…and that's when things starting getting pretty weird" Ash explained.

"How weird?" Sabrina asked.

"I saw a talking Clefairy that called me stupid that disappeared and an undead Psyduck" He explained.

"I thought so, I did sense something like that earlier" Sabrina said.

"Ash!" Bianca yelled.

Ash, Pikachu and Sabrina then turned the attention to Bianca, May, Max and Dawn who had managed to catch up to Ash and ran over to the café.

"Ash, there you are, we've been looking for you everywhere" Dawn said.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine" Ash said.

"Yes, we were simply talking" Sabrina said.

Bianca, May, Max and Dawn heard this and turned their heads in Sabrina's direction.

"Huh, Sabrina?" Max asked.

"Who's she?" Bianca asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself…" Sabrina said and then removed her sun hat and placed on the café table "…My name is Sabrina and I am the leader of the Saffron City Pokemon Gym" She explained to Bianca.

"Oh well my name is…"

"Bianca, I'm fully aware of who you are" Sabrina said.

"How do you know who I am?" Bianca asked.

Sabrina then smiled at Bianca's question "I have my ways" she said.

"So what were you guys even talking about?" Dawn asked.

"Oh I was telling Sabrina about that voice I heard, along with a ghost Clefairy and that undead Psyduck me and Team Rocket fought last night outside the Center" Ash explained.

The rest of the gang after they had heard what Ash had just explained stood dead silent and still for a moment.

"Ugh…Ash…I think you should see some sort of doctor" Bianca said.

"What…No, I'm serious guys I saw all those things, Pikachu saw that undead Psyduck and if Team Rocket were here they'd back me up!" Ash said.

"Ash is telling the truth," Sabrina said.

"How do you know?" Bianca asked.

"Because I've been sensing psychic disturbances throughout Lavender Town in the last few months, I'm a psychic which is how I was able to read your mind Bianca" Sabrina explained.

"That's amazing" Dawn said.

"Wait, if what Ash is saying is true…that…that means…"

"There are spirits of deceased Pokemon here in Lavender Town and it seems they're rather hostile towards humans," Sabrina said finishing May's sentence for her.

"But why are they mad at us anyway, what did we do to them?" Dawn asked.

Sabrina sighed "Well the reason is…it's…it's just tragic" she said.

"Why, what happened?" Ash asked.

"Pika, Pika, Pi?"

"About Two Years Ago Team Rocket came here to Lavender Town…its never been clear what they wanted them for but they tried to capture all of the Pokemon but the Pokemon wouldn't give up without a fight and when they did…Team Rocket murdered over thirty Pokemon" Sabrina explained with clear pain in her tone of voice.

"WHAT?" Ash asked in a shocked tone of voice.

"Sabrina a-are you serious?" Dawn asked visibly shaken by this revelation.

"I am…like I said it's was just terrible what happened" Sabrina said.

Ash then slammed his fist on to the table of the café.

"I knew Team Rocket have done some really bad things, but I didn't think they'd do anything like this!" Ash said with extremely clear and obvious rage in his tone of voice and facial expression.

"No wonder the ghosts you saw said they wanted Team Rocket to…"**Pay for their sins**"…the worst part is that I kind of agree with what they're saying…" Max said.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" May asked.

Sabrina sighed "That's the tricky part…I'm starting to think that something is influencing the spirits' behavior, something very powerful…more powerful then anything that I've ever sensed before" she explained.

"So where do we start?" Dawn asked.

Sabrina thought about what Dawn had just said for a moment and then stood up from her chair.

"We're going to start…at the Pokemon Tower," She said.

"The Pokemon Tower, what's that?" May asked.

"Look there" she said and Sabrina then pointed across the town in the direction of a rather tall and large tower, which slightly resembled some sort of church which stood at the edge of Lavender Town.

"It kind of looks like a church" Dawn said.

The gang along with Sabrina then began to walk over to the tower.

"So do you feel anything, you know something psychic that's coming from the tower?" Bianca asked Sabrina who then placed two fingers on her forehead and began to scan the tower with her psychic powers for anything that might give her and the group any answers about what's happening in Lavender Town.

"I'm…I'm actually picking some kind of energy inside of the tower and it's the same kind I've been feeling in Lavender Town for the last weeks now, but…"

"But what?" Dawn asked.

"Its…its more powerful then I remember…as if its been growing more and more over the last few weeks" She explained to the group.

"So should we go inside the tower, Sabrina?" Dawn asked.

"Cubone!"

"Huh, what was that?" Max asked.

Suddenly out of nowhere a bone was thrown in front of the group and they turned around behind them to see that the thrower of the bone was in fact a Cubone which had a very aggressive look in its eyes which were visible through the skull on its head.

"Hey, it's a Cubone!" Ash said.

"A Cubone?" Bianca asked and then she pulled out her Pokedex.

"_**Cubone the Lonely Pokemon. It is known as the Lonely Pokemon due to its tendency to keep to itself and avoid sociality and if it is sad, the skull it that it wears will shake and emit a plaintive and mournful sound**_"

Cubone then ran over to its bone where it removed it from the ground and then pointed it at the group in a threatening manner.

"Cubone!"

"I don't think that Cubone wants us to go into the tower guys" Dawn said.

"But why would it do that?" Ash asked.

Cubone then put both of its hands together and then spread them apart and created a light green bone of energy.

"Cubone!" It yelled as it ran toward the group where it then jumped into the air to strike them with the Bone Rush attack.

"Hey, what is wrong with that Cubone, what did we do to it?" May asked.

"Perhaps I can learn why it's attacking us," Sabrina said.

She then looked directly at the Cubone and used her psychic powers to look into the Lonely Pokémon's mind to see why it acted hostile toward the group.

"_**Cubone, please open up your mind for me**_" She said to Cubone with her psychic powers.

"_**The Cubone went that way, after it!**_"

"_**Out of our way, skull head! The little runt is coming with us!**_"

"_**ERGH! How dare you get in the way, I'll show you!**_"

"Cubone! Cubone! Cubone!"

Cubone soon began to shake its head viciously not wanting Sabrina inside of its head any longer.

Sabrina knew why it did that and severed her psychic link with Cubone.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"I saw…nearly everything inside of Cubone's mind…This Cubone's mother was one of the victims of Team Rocket's attack here," Sabrina answered with very obvious shock, horror, sadness and sympathy for Cubone in her tone of voice.

"You're…you're kidding, that's just…awful," Bianca said.

"Yeah…it is…" Ash said as he clutched his fists in obvious anger over what he had just learned.

"Sabrina, did you see who did it while you were reading its mind?" Max asked.

"No…Cubone didn't want me inside of its mind anymore so I left before I could see who it was that killed its mother" She answered.

"So its mother must be buried inside the tower, which is why it doesn't want us to go inside," Bianca said.

"Look Cubone, we're really sorry what happened to your mom, but when need to get into the tower, something bad is happening and we need to find out what it is so we can stop it…" Ash said as he tried his best to reason with the orphaned Cubone.

Cubone's eyes merely sharpened their hostile look at Ash and held up its bone then it threw the bone in Ash's direction.

The spinning bone then hit Ash right in the chest, which caused him and Pikachu to both fall on the ground below with Ash grabbing his chest as it throbbed from the pain the Bonemerang attack Cubone just used.

"It appears that this Cubone is not going to listen to reason...and in that case I have no other choice" Sabrina said and pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Hypno use Hypnosis!" She said and then she threw the Poke Ball into the air, which unleashed the Hypnosis Pokemon from inside of it.

"Hypno!"

Hypno then stepped in front of the Cubone and it began to swing its pendulum in front of its eyes.

"Cubone! Cubone…bone…"

Cubone soon began to get tired out from the pendulum's swinging as its eyes struggled to stay open but soon enough the Psychic powers of the pendulum worked its magic and Cubone laid down on the ground and feel soundly asleep.

Sabrina then recalled her Hypno back to its Poke Ball and then went over to where Cubone slept on the ground.

She then picked up the sleeping Cubone with both of her arms and rubbed its skull head with a look of sympathy on her face.

"You poor child, to think such a horrible thing could have happened to you," She said with a sad look on her face.

Sometime later the group along with Sabrina all returned to Lavender Town's Pokemon Center to get the orphan Cubone some medical assistance from Nurse Joy.

The group after they arrived gave the orphan Cubone to the Center's Nurse Joy to examine it and help restore its not so perfect health.

Soon after that they seated themselves down in the Center's waiting room and waited patiently for Nurse Joy to come out and give them the result of Cubone's medical examination and while they did Ash gathered his thoughts about all that has happened that day.

"_**I can't believe that Team Rocket would something like this…I know they've done other horrible things like kidnapping Pokemon or performing experiments on them which you could say is just bad or worse…but killing them just for defending themselves…who could even live with themselves after something like that?**_"

The Center's Nurse Joy entered the waiting room where the group had waited about forty-five minutes for her to come out and tell them about Cubone "Cubone is doing fine, his only injuries were some scratches and cuts and I don't think that he's eaten in awhile" She explained.

May then stood up from the bench the group sat on "So why did it take forty-five minutes to figure that out?" She asked.

"Well…Cubone didn't seem to like being examined by us and…well take a look," she said.

She then lifted up her shoulder sleeve to show a bruise mark, which looks rather fresh and looked like the Orphaned Cubone caused it with its bone while Nurse Joy and her Chansey tried to examine it.

"Cubone was being very violent, it was nearly impossible for us to give it an examination…we had to give him a mild sedation injection to calm him down," She explained with a sad tone of voice.

"But don't worry about Cubone, I've already called the people who run the Pokemon volunteer house and they'll be here to come get him soon" She said.

"What volunteer house?" Ash asked.

"It's a place where people raise and take care of abandoned and orphaned Pokemon, Its where Cubone was staying until he ran away about two weeks ago"

"Why did he run away?" Dawn asked.

"The caretakers think it's because of Mr. Fuji disappeared recently, no one has been able to find him," She explained.

"What? Mr. Fuji has gone missing?" Sabrina asked shocked by this.

"Ugh…I don't mean to sound stupid by asking but who's Mr. Fuji?" Ash asked.

"We can tell you"

The group heard this and turned around to see that the one who had just spoke was a young girl with red hair which was tied into a ponytail on the back of her head along with a blond woman and a man.

"Oh Reina, you came here fast" Nurse Joy said.

"So Cubone is here, thank Arceus we've been looking everywhere for him, we've been so worried" The man said.

"So you all know who Mr. Fuji is?" Ash asked.

"Yes, Mr. Fuji is the man who started up the Volunteer and he was the one who found Cubone after its mother had died…" the girl named Reina explained.

**Flashback-Lavender town-Two years Ago**

_The young Cubone whose mother had just been ruthlessly murdered by Team Rocket operatives sat alone against a tree with it now filled with sadness, anger and hatred by what had just happened._

_Suddenly a man walked over toward the tree Cubone was and the Lonely Pokemon looked up to see the man who was bald and had white eyebrows named Mr. Fuji._

_Cubone simply scowled at the old man as the very young Lonely Pokemon did not trust humans after the death of its mother but Mr. Fuji simply kneeled down and petted its skull head to show that he does not mean any harm to it._

"_I'm not going to hurt you, I simply wish to help you and all the other Pokemon harmed by what Team Rocket had done," He explained to Cubone._

_Cubone took in all of what Mr. Fuji had just claimed to him and it placed its bone on the ground as I sign that it did not intend to attack Fuji with it._

_Mr. Fuji then picked Cubone off of the ground and held it in his arms. _

"_You poor thing, it makes my heart ache to think such atrocities can happen to innocent Pokemon like you," He said. _

_Cubone began to weep and sob in the kind arms of Mr. Fuji as it let out all of the emotions that it had felt since its mother's murder at the hands of Team Rocket._

**End Flashback**

"But I don't get it, if Cubone was looking for Mr. Fuji then why was he just outside Pokemon tower when we found him?" Ash asked.

"Wait a minute…what if Mr. Fuji…went inside of Pokemon tower?" Reina asked as she pieced together what possibly could have happened to the kind old man.

"If that's so and Mr. Fuji did go inside of Pokemon Tower, he could be in serious danger especially with all of the ghosts inside!" the blond haired woman said with clear fear in her voice.

"What, you've seen the ghosts of the dead Pokemon inside of Pokemon tower?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, I have, I went in there one day to put some flowers on the grave of my Sunflora and suddenly some voice told me to get out or else I would die" she explained with very clear fear in her voice as she recounted her experience in Pokemon tower.

"So what are we gonna do about Mr. Fuji, if he's still alive and in the tower, he won't be much longer?" Dawn asked.

"Well then we have no choice…we need to enter Pokemon Tower and rescue Mr. Fuji" Sabrina said.

"That's insane, what are you going to about all the ghosts inside of the tower once you get inside?" The volunteer house man asked as while he wanted to rescue Mr. Fuji as much as anyone in the room but knew that the spirits of Pokemon tower were probably hostile toward humans by what the blond woman had described happened to her.

"Wait! If you all are going in there I have something that might help you notice ghosts easier!" Nurse Joy said and then she ran over to a storage closest near the reception counter and began to dig through a box where she pulled out several sets of some sort of goggles and brought them back over to the reception area.

"What are those things?" Dawn asked.

"These are Silph Scopes, they're a special type of goggles developed Silph Co, They can allow who ever uses them to see things you can't normally see which I think may be able to show where a ghost might be" Joy explained.

"That sounds great!" Max said.

Max along with Bianca, May and Dawn go over to Nurse Joy and they each take a Silph Scope from the box and they placed it on their heads which all managed fit their heads very well.

Nurse Joy handed two of these over to Ash and Sabrina.

"So we just put these on, turn them on inside of Pokemon Tower and we'll all be able to see ghosts?" Ash asked as he examined the Silph Scope given to him.

"Yes and hopefully you'll all be able to find them very useful inside the tower" She said.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy" Ash said.

Sabrina then turned her attention to Reina and the other two Volunteer house "Don't worry, we will do all that we can to bring back Mr. Fuji alive," She said.

Sometime later as the sun began to set over Lavender Town the group stood in front of the Pokemon Tower where potential both the answer to why the spirits of deceased Pokemon in the town are becoming so hostile and Mr. Fuji if he was still alive.

Sabrina closed her eyes and used her psychic abilities to check the tower for a brief moment and then opened them.

"The spiritual energy inside of the tower is even more now then it was earlier today…we need to go in there and stop whatever is going on inside and find Mr. Fuji before its too late" She said.

"All right then…let's go inside" Dawn said in a semi nervous sounding tone of voice.

The group along with Sabrina then walked over slowly to the Pokemon Tower's main entrance and Sabrina grabbed hold of the door's handle and she opened the door and the group along with her entered the tower and closed it behind them.

Cubone's eyes opened up immediately as it awaked from its sleep that was caused by Sabrina's Hypno and it looked around its surroundings and realized that it was back in the Volunteer house.

"Cubone! Cubone, bone!"

Reina heard this and went over to Cubone's pen and saw that it was now awake after sometime.

"Oh, Cubone you're awake" She said.

Cubone then began to smash against the door of its pen until it broke open and it ran away from Reina who quickly ran after the Lonely Pokemon.

"Hey! Cubone! Come back here!" She said as she chased after Cubone who had just ran out of the volunteer house right through the door.

The Sun soon enough finally set over Lavender Town and the darkness overtook the whole town as the night fell and the full moon became the only source of light and the group saw this even while inside the Pokemon Tower.

"I don't get it why haven't any of the ghosts try and attack us yet?" Dawn asked.

"That is a good question Dawn since I can sense many of them around us all at this very moment, my best guess is that they're trying to toy with us and make us frightened" Sabrina suggested.

May heard what Sabrina had just suggested and her heart sunk a bit and she took a big gulp and went over to Dawn and wrapped her arms around her "If that's what the ghosts are trying to do then its working because I'm absolutely terrified right now" she said.

Outside of Pokemon Tower the now conscious Cubone ran over to the tower of graves with high speeds and burst through the entrance with Reina not far behind trying to catch up to it.

"Hey, wait up!" She pleaded as she struggled to keep her breath.

The two of them entered Pokemon Tower and were noticed almost immediately by the group along with Sabrina.

"Reina, what are you and Cubone doing in here?" Sabrina asked.

Reina soon caught up to them and she didn't answer the Saffron City Gym Leader's Question for a moment as she stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"Cubone woke up and it came bursting in here…" She explained, "I tried to stop it but it was too fast for me to…catch up with"

"**SO I SEE THAT SOME HUMANS HAVE DECIDED TO PAY THEIR RESPECTS TO THE DEAD OF LAVENDER TOWN…AND YOU'VE COME AT THE PERFECT TIME…**"

"Who is speaking, why are the spirits attacking so hostile this has never happened until now?" Sabrina asked out loud to whomever just spoke to them with such a tremendous and scary sounding voice.

"**BECAUSE THEY'VE ALL FINALLY REALIZED THAT YOU HUMANS DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE AND BY THE END OF TONIGHT THAT WILL BECOME A GLORIOUS REALITY!**"

"What do you mean, what are you doing, who are you?" she demanded to know.

Sabrina got no answer from the voice.

"ERGH! ERGH! Come on open!"

Max struggled to try and open up the door, which was for the moment the only visible way to escape the tower but no matter how hard he tried to get it open he could not until he finally gave up and let go of the handle and breathed in and out heavily.

"Guys I can't get the door open!" He said as he tried to catch his breath "It won't even budge!"

"Hmph…the spirits probably did that…they don't want us to live and warn anybody about what's going on in here" Sabrina theorized.

"Wait so let me get this straight…" May said "We're all trapped in this tower with no way to escape and there are dozens maybe even hundreds of hostile spirits inside that want to kill us all?"

Sabrina then nodded which answered May's question with an obvious, yes.

May's face sunk immediately "Well…we're dead" She said.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 54 of the story and the second part of the three-part Lavender Town storyline. <strong>

**Next Chapter will be the final part of the storyline, which I was supposed to post in October but got delayed for various reasons. But better late then never I suppose. **

* * *

><p><strong>Storyline Notes<strong>**:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will give some hints of what storylines are to come so I ask you all to read carefully as a few things are going to be foreshadowed which you should remember in later chapters.<strong>

**I'll update as soon as I can. **


	55. The Final Fate of Lavender Town

**Okay we are up to Chapter 55 in the story and to the final part of the Lavender Town storyline that has been delayed because the Safari Zone Chapter took awhile to write. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story Recap:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ash and friends have entered the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town where they became trapped inside with the hostile spirits of deceased Pokemon who along with some unknown force are planning an attack on Lavender town, how are heroes will overcome this conundrum we will have to see to find out…<br>**_

* * *

><p>The only exit that the group could escape Pokemon Tower was now sealed shut thanks to the spirits of Lavender Town and they all except for possibly Sabrina were visible afraid that they might never come out of the tower alive.<p>

"So ugh...where should we start looking for Mr. Fuji in here?" Dawn asked as she gripped on May's arm with a clear tone of fear in her voice.

"Wherever he is we need to find him and stop whatever's behind all this before tomorrow…or else everyone in Lavender Town could be dead by morning" Sabrina said.

Ash looked up the flight of stairs and thought that was a good place to start "Well then…lets try and look up there" He said still a bit nervous and frightful of the tower and its hostile spirits.

"Pika…Pi…"

The group along with Sabrina then went over and walked up the stairs together in a slow and careful pace and they did so with the rightful fear that at any minute the hostile spirits of the Pokemon Tower could jump out, attack them and would probably brutally kill them.

"We're almost up the stairs, but keep your eyes open the spirits are probably up on the second floor waiting for us" Sabrina said as she could sense some kind of energy up the stairs.

Cubone who walked in back of the group was very tense at the moment as Pokemon Tower was the place where his mother had buried only two years ago along with many other Pokemon and now the spirits of those many victims of Team Rocket's attacks were now prepared to kill the people of Lavender Town out of vengeance.

The group then reached the first floor, which was pitch black dark and left them unable to see a thing.

May tightened the hold her arms had around Dawn's own arm as she grew more and more afraid inside the dark tower full of angry spirits "Ugh…guys…do anyone of us have a working flashlight?" She asked.

"I do…" Sabrina said then she reached into her pocket and she pulled out a small flashlight and she switches it on.

She shined the flashlight in front of the group where the first thing they saw was some sort of bizarre creature which looked like a black ghost with plain white eyes and mouth which actually looked surprised to see it as they were.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

May's scream was loud enough to cause Sabrina to drop her flashlight on to the ground where the turned on flashlight simply disappeared to nowhere from the group's sight completely, which left them back in the darkness.

May now almost completely scared out of her wit by whatever thing that the group had just saw made her cling to Dawn's body as she breath deep and heavy breaths.

"W-what the hell was that?" She asked.

"I have no idea, I have no clue what that was, it didn't look like any kind of Ghost Pokemon that I've researched about before" Max said.

Ash's hand quickly went for his belt where he grabbed the Poke Ball off of it.

"Charizard! I choose you!" He exclaimed.

He then threw the Poke Ball and his Charizard was released from it where it gave out a mighty roar.

Charizard's tail flame was bright enough that it illuminated the entire second floor of the tower where the group looked around at all sides to see that nothing not even whatever it was that they had just seen wasn't present any longer.

"Where'd that…thing go?" Ash asked.

"Who cares where it went? At least its gone now" May said.

May then took one step and the group all saw what was ahead of her and gasped.

"May, wait! Don't walk any further!" Dawn yelled.

Before May could have responded to what Dawn had said she took one step and fell through the floor but Dawn quickly ran over and grabbed her arm, which kept her from falling.

May then used any strength she could muster to pull Dawn back up.

Dawn breathed heavily after that huge fright she had from almost falling to her death "Why…did that happen?" She asked then she looked ahead of her and she simply gasped in response.

Bits and parts of the second floors were missing from the floor, which had holes, which sized from small to large and would probably result in serious injury if someone were to fall from one but surprising none of the graves inside the room were completely untouched.

"What the…where are some pieces of the floor?" Dawn asked dazed by what she saw.

"Maybe that thing we saw did this" Max said.

"ODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**…**"

The sound of creepy moaning echoed through the room as the group except for Sabrina were scared stiff by it.

Ash looked around the room and he saw that in front of the stairs which led up to next floor where he saw a large patch of long grass which all just laid there which simply confused Ash and he wondered why it was there.

"Hey guys, where did all that grass come from? I'm pretty that it wasn't there a minute ago" May said, just as confused as Ash was because of the plants sudden appearance.

Suddenly the grass began to move around in a rather erratic manner, which almost makes it seem like it was alive when ominous purple aura began to surround it as the sounds of intense and creepy moans simply increased in volume.

"What's that sound?" Dawn asked.

Dawn's answer was soon answered when the Grass begun to rise up and reveal that it was not grass at all but rather several Oddish whose colors where much paler then a normal one's and their eyes were completely pitch black almost as if they weren't even there.

Reina was simply devastated by this sight as now memories began to flood her mind of before two years ago where she remembered all of those Oddish had been friendly Pokemon who she would always see getting along humans and Pokemon but she also remembered them as victims of Team Rocket's attack and how they all buried here in the tower.

The Oddish Spirits soon began to produce some sort of black and purple powder from their head leaves which they waved around which made the powder much larger.

Sabrina gasped as she realized what the hostile Oddish Spirits were doing "Those Oddish are about to use PoisonPowder, they're going to try and poison us all!" She yelled.

Ash then grabbed a Poke Ball off of his belt and threw it, which released his Pidgeot from it.

"Pidgeot use Gust to blow away the PoisonPowder!"

Pidgeot obeyed Ash's command and flapped both of its wings, which created a heavy wind that blew the PoisonPowder away from the group.

"Sabrina, how are we going to fight these Oddish spirits? Pikachu couldn't do any damage to the Psyduck we fought last night even with thunderbolt"

"Hmmm…then I don't think that anything will be able to harm them…and it seems that something big is going down tonight and we don't have any time to waste finding Mr. Fuji and stopping whoever is behind all of this…"

"So what do we do then if we can't hurt them with attacks?" Dawn asked.

Sabrina was silent for a moment "We run…" She said.

"Run?" Max asked.

"NOW!" She yelled.

The group heeded her instructions and they ran away from the hostile Oddish spirits and they jumped over the holes that were created by whatever they had saw and made it to the second set of stairs.

May dropped to the ground on to the second set of stairs in the middle of the stairs "That was another close one," She said as she breathed in and out heavily once more.

"We can't waste anymore time, we need to find Mr. Fuji and stop these spirits, fast" Sabrina said.

"**Hello? Is there anybody there…?**"

Reina heard this voice and she recognized it "That voice…it was Mr. Fuji!"

"Cubone! Cubone!"

Cubone then ran up the stairs ahead of the rest of the group to follow the voice of Mr. Fuji and perhaps find the kind old man wherever he could be inside of the tower that was filled of hostile spirits.

"Cubone, Wait! You don't know what's up there!" Reina yelled.

She then ran up the stairs after the runaway Cubone and the rest of the group followed behind her up the set of stairs ready for anything that might be up on the third floor of the ghost ridden Pokemon tower.

Cubone was the first of the group to make it up the stairs to the Third floor where the young Lonely Pokemon looked around the floor to see nothing but darkness and whatever light there was which was provided by the candles showed nothing but graves of deceased Pokemon.

The rest of the group ran up the stairs and caught up to Cubone.

"The Psychic disturbance…I can feel it getting stronger as we go further into the tower…we're getting close to whatever is behind all of this" Sabrina said.

"**NOT JUST CLOSE YOU'VE REACHED ME!**"

Suddenly the flames in the candles grew stronger which gave the third floor much more light enough that the group could see almost everything in the room and a dark and frightening shadow on the ground began to rise from the ground and began to take a shape.

The shape was a giant black colored ghost with a huge creepy smile and the group realized what it was.

"Its…it's a giant Haunter!" Dawn said disturbed by this.

Bianca pulled out her Pokedex to check the data on this giant Ghost Pokemon.

"_**Haunter the, the, the, the Licking Pokemon and the evolved form, form, form of Oddish. The antenna on its head captures radio waves from the Spirit, Missing world of microwave pizza number!**_"

Bianca's Pokedex then for no reason shorted out and the screen went black.

The Giant Haunter then gave a light chuckle "**Don't look at me I didn't cause your little device to shut off**" He said with charismatic tone of voice.

"Who and what the hell are you supposed to be?" Ash asked.

"**I would not speak in such a rude tone to a being as powerful as myself human, but if you must know you may call me Black Fog and what I am is something from a time long past, long before any one of you, even this town ever existed**"

"Why are you here Black Fog and what have you done to make the spirits of the tower so hostile?" Sabrina asked.

"**I have come to this tower to show these spirits who were murdered in cold blood when they were all alive that they can obtain retribution from you humans and this town in death**"

Ash heard what the ghostly entity had just said to the group and realized what Black fog meant what he said, "You and the spirits are planning to kill everyone here", He said.

"**Indeed, when the full moon arises at midnight within the next hour the spirits of this tower will be able to all leave the tower and feast on the souls of the people of Lavender town and take possession of it as our own**"

"Well that's not gonna happen, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu then jumped off of Ash's shoulder and leaped into the air and began to charge up electricity for an attack.

"PIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu then fired a bolt of electricity from his body at Black Fog but the dark entity simply phased into the ground below it and Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack simply struck the ground that was behind it.

Black Fog then reemerged out from the ground and simply laughed in response.

"**I'd stay and finish you meddlers off myself but I've got other things to attend to, so I will simply let the others eliminate you and save me the trouble**"

Black Fog then disappeared from the group's sight and Bianca switched on her Silph Scope to try and see where it went.

"Ugh…you should probably turn on your own Silph Scopes if you have them…"

May, Max and Dawn the only other members of the group who had Silph Scopes followed Bianca's suggestion and switched the ghost detecting goggles on to see what Bianca had seen.

Once they turned the scopes on they all saw much to their horror the spirits of several Raticate, Rattata, Oddish and Pidgeys who surrounded them all from every corner of the room.

"We're completely surrounded" Sabrina said.

Ash could see all of the spirits around them for an unknown reason without a pair of Silph Scope and during all of this he wondered why on Earth he could see all this without them.

"This is it isn't it, we're all going to die aren't we?" Max asked Sabrina as they all stood in the center of the room surrounded by the hostile Pokemon spirits of the tower who all looked ready to slaughter them.

Sabrina looked around the room for any way for the group to escape from the spirits and she looked at Ash's Charizard and realized what they could do to escape from the spirits.

"Ash! I have an idea of how we could get out of here!"

"How do we do…?"

Ash then noticed Sabrina was looking at his Charizard and realized what she meant.

"Oh…Charizard use Dragon Rage!"

Charizard followed his trainer's command and pointed its head up at the ceiling and then opened up its mouth and fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy where it shifted its shape into a blue and black dragon and blew a hole for the group to escape to the third floor through.

"Grab on!"

The rest of the group did as Ash told them and grabbed hold of his Charizard and the dragon-like Fire type flew straight off of the ground and up through the hole on to the third floor of the tower.

Ash sighed in relief.

"_**Te-he-he-he-he…**_"

Ash's eyes widened in surprise and fear when he heard the sudden and rather creepy sound of giggling from what sounded like a little girl.

"What was that?" Reina asked scared almost out of her mind.

The group heard footsteps in the darkness and they looked to see a little girl who looked to be simply a normal little girl with black hair and had a large hat that covered her face and only showed her rather creepy smile and she approached Ash.

Ash was the first to speak to her "Uh…are you lost little girl? Its not really safe to be in the tower right now"

The little girl simply giggled in response "You're really stupid" she said.

Ash was a bit offended by the creepy little girl's comment but he figured she was simply just an illusion created by the spirits of the tower or Black fog to try and mess with his and the group's heads.

"I'm not listening to you, you're not real"

The girl then giggled even more because of what Ash said had said to her "Sure thing just keep telling yourself that and all the problems that you have in life will just magically disappear"

Sabrina looked at the little girl that stood before them at first she thought the girl was simply an illusion created by the spirits but using her psychic abilities she sensed that…the girl was something else entirely.

"It won't help you when they come for you…" The little girl said in a very ominous tone of voice.

"What do you mean, who's they, what the are you trying to tell me?" Ash asked getting slightly annoyed by the mystery girl's mind games that she may be playing on him.

"I'm trying to help you out a little dummy so you'd better listen…but then again listening and remembering important things has never really been your strongest suit after all…"

Ash scowled at her for yet another rude comment but then he realized that he shouldn't let it bother him cause that will probably give the girl exactly what she wants from him…a negative reaction.

"…In a bright Shining City, you never know when they'll strike and they all hide in plain sight and they've had you in their sights…"

The little girl was silent which confused Ash and the rest of the group.

"And what?" Ash asked.

The little girl simply smirked "…_**And you'll never see me strike**_…" she said in a deep and menacing voice.

Ash heart jumped and he stumbled back after the girl spoke in a completely different and rather scary voice out of nowhere and the girl looked as if she enjoyed his fear and confusion.

"Anyway, I can't stay here anymore those spirits are coming and they don't look happy so you'd all better get ready unless you want to get your souls consumed by them…"

"CONSUME ARE SOULS!?" Dawn asked with her heart now racing from fear.

"…Anyway remember everything I just said, it will all be important later on bye-bye Uncle!" the little girl said and then she ran off into the shadows away from the group.

"Hey wait! What do you mean?" Ash asked.

Sabrina sensed something with her powers and she grabbed Ash's hand "Ash, quick we need to get out of here before the spirits come!" She said.

The group then quickly bolted for the stair-case that lead up to the fourth floor of the tower before the spirits could have any chance to ambush them and consume their souls according to the mysterious girl.

Right before they could reach the staircase Bianca tripped on something on the ground and fell on the ground where her Silph Scope fell off of her head and hit the ground, which shattered its lens.

"Bianca!" Ash said.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder hurried over to Bianca and he helped up off of the ground with her fall noticeable has left a scraped knee on her leg with a bit of fresh blood on it and to Bianca it stung like hell.

"Ash…eh…we need to hurry!" Bianca said as she felt the pain of her freshly scrapped knee.

The two of them caught up with the rest of the group and they all ran up the staircase, which lead to the fourth floor of the tower just as the hostile Pokemon spirits began to appear in the third floor.

"Sabrina, do you sense anything up there like Mr. Fuji or Black Fog?" Ash asked.

"_**Help!**_"

"It's Mr. Fuji! He must be up on the fourth floor!" Reina said.

"Cubone! Cubone! Cubone!"

Cubone then ran as fast as its leg would allow it to and ran up right up the staircase until it reached the fourth floor.

"Cubone, Cubone, Cubone?"

"Cubone…is that you?"

Cubone heard this all too familiar voice and looked to see Mr. Fuji himself who simply lay on the ground surrounded by some kind of dark aura, which seemed keep him frozen and unable to move.

The rest of the group soon caught up with Cubone and they all gasped when they saw Mr. Fuji.

"Mr. Fuji, you're alive!" Reina exclaimed filled with relief.

Behind the group something began to emerge from the ground and Mr. Fuji and Cubone where the first ones to notice it.

"Reina! Behind you! Its back!" Fuji warned.

The group swiftly turned around and they much to their horror saw Black Fog emerge from the ground and fired a large Shadow Ball attack at them.

The group quickly jumped out of the way of the ghost-type attack and avoided being struck by it.

"_**You humans simply do not know when to quit, don't you?**_"

"Not a chance!" Ash said.

"Pika!"

"_**Very well then, I do wonder how your souls will taste…**_"

May then pulled out a Poke Ball from her pocket.

"Blaziken! Take the stage!" She said then tossed the Poke Ball, which unleashed her Blaziken.

"Blaziken!"

May then pointed at Black Fog who didn't seem at all troubled or threatened by the Blaze Pokémon's presence but this didn't intimidate May in the slightest as she was ready to fight this dark entity to stop its insidious plans.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick!"

On May's command Blaziken lifted it's foot, which became surrounded by flames and it swung it in Black Fog's direction to kick the dark entity with the fire type attack.

"_**Pathetic…**_"

Black Fog then simply stared at Blaziken as the entity's eyes glowed purple and Blaziken became surrounded by the same aura as Mr. Fuji had on his body and the fire/fighting type was left frozen like a statue.

Black Fog then let out a loud and hardy laugh feeling simply hysterical at what it had just done to Blaziken.

Ash scowled at the dark entity and placed both of his hands together when all of sudden much to the trainer's complete shock and surprise something began to form between his hands.

"What the…"

Suddenly a bright blue energy sphere formed between his hands which left Ash utterly baffled as he had not the foggiest idea what this was but for some reason it seemed somehow...familiar.

Ash then threw his hands forward and he launched the sphere directly at Black Fog.

The Dark Entity however wasn't paying even a slight bit of attention to Ash as he was too busy hysterically laughing at May's Blaziken which he froze right in its tracks after using a Mean Look attack.

The energy sphere then smacked right into Black Fog and blindsided him and the dark entity smashed right into the wall and fell to the ground clearly hurt by Ash's accidental attack.

The black aura that was surrounded Mr. Fuji, which seemed to be the reason he was on the ground frozen probably caused by Black Fog's Mean Look disappeared and he attempted to pick himself off of the ground.

Reina went over to the kind old man and helped him get off of the ground.

The rest of the group was left simply speechless by what Ash had just done and this baffled Ash himself as well.

"Ash…what did you just do?" Bianca asked.

"I…I'm not sure" He replied.

Black Fog groaned in pain from Ash's surprise and accidental attack and raised itself off of the ground where it simply scowled at Ash as a small bit blood actually bled from its side.

"**That…actually hurt me…I should sensed what you are from the beginning, I have to be honest never expected to run into a wielder of aura**"

"Aura? Ash what is he talking about?" Bianca asked clueless about what Black Fog just said to Ash.

"_**You humans are harder to get rid of then I realized…this becoming most annoying and time is running short, I have no time to waste anymore it is almost midnight and Lavender Town's demise is at hand**_"

Black Fog then flew up through the ceiling where it used its powers to go right through the wall and away from the group.

"Where'd he go?" Dawn asked.

"I know where he went…" Mr. Fuji said as Reina helped him keep his balance while he was standing up "…He went to the top of the tower about three floors up from where we are"

"Why?" Max asked.

"I think can think of a reason…that's where he plans to unleash the spirits once midnight comes…so that they can consume every living soul in Lavender town" Sabrina explained.

"Then we have to get up there and stop him, quick!" Ash said.

Ash along with Pikachu then jumped on to Charizard's back and the flame Pokemon flew up the staircase to get to the seventh floor and confront Black Fog and stop the entity from consuming all the souls in Lavender Town.

"Ash! Wait for us!" Bianca yelled.

Suddenly multiple Pokemon spirits began to appear in the room and converged on the group.

Mr. Fuji looked at all of the spirits of the deceased Pokemon and he pitied all of these pour restless souls as he remembers seeing many of them in the town years ago when they were all still before Team Rocket came and massacred them so he could understand they had every reason to hate humans.

"Ugh, Sabrina do you have any ideas of how we could get of here?" Max asked with sweat dripping from his forehead out of fear.

Sabrina's hand then went inside of her pants pocket and pulled out a Poke Ball from it and she tossed it in the air where it opened up and unleashed her Alakazam out of it.

"Alakazam!"

"Alakazam use Teleport and bring us to the Seventh Floor!"

Alakazam obeyed its trainer's command and it began to glow multicolored and soon the energy began to surround the other members of the group and in less then an instant they all vanished out of the room via Teleport.

Up on the seventh floor the entire room was almost completely dark except for the light from the moon, which shined from the windows, and Black Fog floated in the center of the room as he waited for midnight to come and then the souls of Lavender Town will be his.

Black Fog sensed someone approaching the room and he turned around to see Charizard along with Ash and Pikachu flew in and entered the room and the trainer and the electric mouse Pokemon hopped off of Charizard and stared down at Black Fog.

"This ends tonight" Ash said.

"_**Indeed it does human…for you**_"

Black Fog's eyes glowed red and fired a nightshade attack at the three.

"Charizard use DragonBreath!"

Charizard then fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy, which shifts into a dragon, which collided with Black Fog's Night Shade attack and the chain reaction caused a blast, which created a smoke cloud. This cloud blew in Ash and Pikachu's direction.

Ash was rather unfazed by this and simply stood as still as a rock until the smoke from the blast cleared.

Ash's focus was entirely on Black Fog who was actually surprised Ash hasn't flinched "I'm giving you one chance Black Fog…leave Lavender Town tonight and never come back…" Demanded Ash.

"_**Or else what, you'll kill me and how do you plan to do that?**_"

Ash then reached into his pocket and pulled from it an empty Poke Ball.

Black Fog's expression then turned from an arrogant and slightly creepy smile to a worried and scared expression, as he knew what Ash intended to use that Poke Ball for.

"I'll capture you in this Poke Ball"

Black Fog growled at Ash to try and look intimating but the dark entity knew that if Ash could weaken him enough then it would be possible for him to capture him with a Poke Ball.

"_**YOU WILL NEVER CAPTURE ME MORTAL TRASH, I WOULD RATHER DIE!**_"

"Charizard use Overheat!" Ash said.

Charizard's body glowed red and then it fired a very powerful blast of fire at Black Fog, which hit the dark entity right in the face where it smacked right into the wall and landed face first on the ground.

Black Fog scowled at Ash and his eyes glowed red with pure anger "_**YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF GARBAGE, I WILL SUCK YOU AND POKEMON'S AND I WILL SLOWLY SO YOU CAN EVERY SINGLE SECOND OF PAIN AND AGONY UNTIL YOU BEG ME TO END YOUR MEANINGLESS AND PATHETIC LIFE!**_"

All of sudden a multicolored flash appeared and in instant the rest of the group were on the seventh floor with Ash and Black Fog via Sabrina's Alakazam using Teleport.

Sabrina set her sights on Black Fog.

"Alakazam use Thunder Punch!"

Alakazam's fist then became surrounded by yellow sparks, which grew into of electricity and the Psychic type Pokemon rammed its fist right into Black Fog's face which cut even more of the dark entity's health which was already lowered because of Ash's aura attack and Charizard's overheat.

"_**OH THAT IS THE LAST STRAW, YOU HUMANS ARE GONNA GET IT NOW…**_"

Black Fog then raised both of its hands and both of his eyes glowed red.

"_**Come my brothers and sisters so we may feast upon the souls of these wretched mortals…**_**"**

Moaning was heard from all throughout the room in every corner as the spirits of the tower began to appear around the group in large numbers, which simply kept growing and growing.

"_**In only moments we'll be able to leave this tower and take our revenge on the townspeople but ones shall be the very first to taste our wrath**_"

The spirits now surrounded the whole group with their numbers in the hundreds and all hungry for revenge against humanity for what had been done to them when Team Rocket massacred them years ago.

"_**STOP!**_"

The female voice was heard by everyone in the room and surprised everyone Black Fog included. A spirit then came out of the horde of spirits and approached the group and its appearance was nothing more then a scary looking violet specter with nothing on its face except for ominous looking bright red eyes.

Black Fog was visibly annoyed by this Spirit's sudden interruption of them attempting to consume the group's souls "_**What the hell are you doing, can't you see we were about to feast on these mortal's souls?**_"

"_**You never said that my son would one of the souls consumed!**_"

The whole group were shocked by what the spirit had just said to Black Fog and Dawn lowered her Silph Scope on to her eyes and switch them on to see the spirit's true form.

Dawn gasped at what she saw with the Silph Scope…the ghost was the spirit of a Marowak "You're…you're Cubone's mother"

The Spirit's form then shifted from that of a ghostly specter to a see through Marowak surrounded by a violet aura.

"Spirits! You don't have to follow Black Fog, he doesn't care about any of you or the suffering you've gone through! He simply wants to consume human souls simply for fun!" Fuji yelled.

"_**THIS HUMAN IS SPOUTING NOTHING BUT LIES!**_"

"Its not lies it's the truth, if you look at historical texts then you'll know that Black Fog was a powerful Pokemon that existed during a time when were treated as gods and because of the way he and his kind were treated, he became prideful and the most arrogant of the ancient Pokemon!"

All of the spirits then began to glow hellish red as they felt immense anger for being lied to and they all turned to Black Fog who realized that the jig was up and they now know he is simply nothing more then a fraud.

Marowak was especially angry toward the dark entity and said, "_**You lied to all of us! You said that you actually cared about our suffering and you said that my son wasn't here in Lavender Town anymore and he was captured by some trainer and he was far away from here!**_"

"_**And you are all the more stupider for believing me, why would a being as powerful as myself ever care what a lowly and pathetic spirit…**_"

Ash realized that Black Fog was so arrogant and cocky that he'll probably just go on for a while about how powerful he is that he won't pay a thought to what he and the group were doing.

He looked at Pikachu on his shoulder and he cracked a smile and two nodded to each other as they realized that this was the perfect moment to strike against the entity.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu then jumped off of Ash's shoulder and generated a bolt of electricity and blasted it in Black Fog's direction while the dark entity continued his egotistical bragging trip.

"…_**In my time, those Rockets would be long dead by…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

Before he could continue bragging Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack struck him, which severely lowered his health.

"Tonight's full moon may be when you and the spirits may result in you being at your most powerful but it also leaves at your most vulnerable" Mr. Fuji said revealing more that he knows from his knowledge of the times where Black Fog originated from.

Ash then went to pull out an empty Poke Ball to capture Black Fog. But instead he decided to use something much more powerful then a regular Poke ball, one that may have a much better chance at capturing this ancient and arrogant Pokemon in its weakened state.

The empty Poke Ball that Ash pulled out was an Ultra Ball. This type of Poke Ball had a much higher rate of capturing of Pokemon then the regular Poke Ball that Ash normally uses and up until this point Ash had yet to use any that he packed for his journey that he purchased at a Poke Mart near Pallet Town.

"_**No, No, No, No, No I will never allow myself to be captured by some lowly human!**_"

Black Fog then used whatever strength he could muster and fly away from Ash but he collapsed to the ground because of his weakened health by the attacks of Sabrina and Ash's Pokemon.

"_**I…would rather die then be captured by one of you!**_"

"To be quite honest Black Fog, I'm okay with either option" Ash said ready to capture Black Fog with the Ultra Ball.

"_**Then might I suggest human…that you take a few steps back from me and for future advice that may come in handy later…beware of some beautiful women**_"

Suddenly Black Fog's eyes began to glow orange and he began to swell up as if he were about to explode at any minute.

Sabrina gasped and realized what Black Fog was doing and yelled out "Black Fog is using Self Destruct! He's going to kill himself!"

"Everybody Run!" Dawn yelled.

The group quickly bolted to other sides of the floor as far away from Black Fog as they could before he could self-destruct and kill them in the crossfire of the explosion.

**KABOOM! **

Black Fog exploded in a bright flash and the insuring explosion blew a large hole through to the outside of the tower and Cubone was flung out of the hole because of the blast.

"_**Son!**_"

Cubone closed his eyes as he fell through the hole in the tower prepared to fall to its death and perhaps join his mother as a ghost in the afterlife but suddenly someone grabbed him.

He opened his eyes and he looked up to see Ash gripping his arm from the hole as he pulled the lonely Pokemon up and back into the tower and saved him from his death.

The Spirits in the room all began to change their forms from simply violet red eyed ghosts back to their true forms and revealed many different Pokemon who have died over the years along with the ones who were killed by Team Rocket and they all began to float up and disappear.

"What are all the spirits doing?" Ash asked.

Sabrina smiled happily as she knew where the spirits were going "They've all finally found peace in their deaths and are leaving this world Ash"

Cubone ran over to his mother's spirit and embraced her overwhelmed with joy at seeing her again after so many years even as a spirit.

"_**You have no idea how much I have missed you my son but I can't stay here with you I have to leave this realm to go to the other side…**_"

"Bone?"

"…_**Wherever I go, I will always remember you and I will always love you**_"

Marowak's spirit then unlatched from her embrace with Cubone and turned bright blue as she floated up into the air and vanished.

Cubone shed a tear as he realized that he'd never see his mother again until probably he himself dies and becomes a spirit.

Ash was about to walk over to Cubone and console it about his mother when suddenly...something happened.

Some unseen force suddenly struck him and he fell to the ground as he recoiled from the pain of the attack.

Ash recovered from the sudden attack and opened his eyes and he looked around the room to discover everyone in the room, Sabrina, Mr. Fuji, his friends and even Pikachu...they were no where in sight.

Ash was nervous "What is happening, who's doing all this?" He asked himself all alone.

The entire room was now completely blood red in color as Ash attempted to figure out what all this meant.

"Whoever's doing this, you'd better cut it out now…" Ash said.

He was actually very frightened by all of this as the only noise that he could hear in the entire room and the entire tower itself for that matter was his own voice and his feet walking on the floor.

"…I'm not falling for any of this!"

"…_**Wouldn't you aura wielder?**_"

Ash's heart sank in fear as he heard this creepy voice speak out of nowhere.

"Who's there?!"

The shadows of the graves in the room all began to form together and formed a huge colossal figure in front of Ash with glowing red eyes that loomed over the teenage Pokemon trainer.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?" Ash asked demanded an explanation.

The dark figure then began to move around Ash as his heart began to race in fear of whoever or whatever this being was.

"_**I am nothing more then something to tell you that your days are coming to an end…for soon enough the hunt for you shall begin, there will be nowhere you can and nowhere that you can hide, no one that you can fully trust and when it is all said and done…you will join your father and the rest of your kind**_"

Ash's eyes widened and his heart sunk at the figure's last sentence and the figure vanished and the room turned from bright red to bright blue and at the opposite side of the room he saw a figure whom looked to be middle aged man, had black hair and strangest of all…looked like a grown up version of Ash.

"_**I still believe that you can restore us to what we once were…I deeply regret all that happens, I never intended for you…I'm sorry son**_"

Ash gasped as he realized whom this figure was…he was his father.

"No, No…"

Ash's father then began to fade away and Ash ran over to where he stood.

"FATHER NO!"

Ash awoke with a loud gasp and he looked around him and realized that he was now in a room in Lavender Town's Pokemon Center and it was now early in the morning probably around 8 o'clock.

"So you're finally awake…"

Ash turned to his side to see Bianca on a coach along with Pikachu as they've probably been there for sometime waiting for Ash to wake up from his sleep.

"How…how long have I been out for?" He asked.

"About Eight Hours after what happened in the tower" She answered.

"What happened to me?" Ash asked.

"Well that's the thing Ash…Nurse Joy couldn't find anything wrong with you physically" Bianca said.

Ash rubbed his back where he felt something strike him back in the tower "How is that possible? It felt like I was hit with one of Pikachu's thunderbolt attacks or something," He said.

Listening to the two's conversation Sabrina then entered into the room much to Ash and Bianca's surprise.

"They didn't find anything on you because you weren't hit physically, you were hit mentally by some sort of psychic force" She explained.

"Could you sense who…or what did it to me, do you think it was Black Fog?" Ash asked.

Sabrina sighed which gave Ash his answer "No I could not, even if Black Fog was able to survive that explosion what we saw in the tower and from what I've heard in the legends about him, there's nothing to suggest he has those kinds of abilities"

"So what do you think could have hit me?"

"Whatever it was…it was an outside source of some kind," Sabrina said.

Not long after all of that Sabrina departed from Lavender Town to return back to Saffron City and resume her duties as Gym Leader while the group themselves began to prepare to leave Lavender Town and get back on the path to Gardenia Town.

"…_It just happened out of like nowhere, I was taking a walk listening to my music when suddenly my music player went all crazy, it just…started shorting out or playing the wrong music and had lyrics from songs that were all mixed up and not in the right son, its just really weird…_

"…_Miss we thank you for your time, what was your name again I forgot?_"

"_What? How can you possibly forget, me and my sisters do water ballet shows like three or four times a week at the gym, my name is Lil…_"

Ash switched off the center's television.

"There's just one more thing we need to take care of before we can leave guys," He said.

The group then went back to Pokemon Tower where they headed to pay tribute to one of the Pokemon who had been killed and was buried there years ago…this Pokemon was in fact Cubone's own mother.

The group brought Cubone along with them so he himself can pay his own tribute to his deceased mother and as a goodbye before he left the town. Cubone wanted to leave Lavender Town and the painful memories of his mother behind and travel with Ash and the group and Mr. Fuji agreed as it was ultimately for the best.

Cubone walked over slowly to the grave as he held a flower, which he had plucked from Mr. Fuji own garden at the Volunteer house. When he reached the grave he placed it on top of the tombstone.

Ash smiled at this as Cubone was finally beginning to move past the pain of his mother's death…but he remembered that before he can move past anything with his father…he needs to find out what happened to him.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated in loving memory of Justin Carmical AKA JewWario:<strong>

**Now…I'm sure as many you may already be aware of late in January Internet Gaming Critic Justin Carmical better known to his fans as JewWario committed Suicide. I found this out on a Saturday when I came back inside from working outside and looked at Twitter feed and saw the tragic news. I was in tears. **

**I was not a follower of JewWario's videos but its clear that he had many, many fans, the only reviews of him that I've watched are the first three Pokemon Movie reviews he did with Seude and Linkara and his crossover review with Linkara on a Japanese game based on 1989 Batman movie. I'm going to try and start watching his reviews and maybe I'll see why he had so many fans.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>You know lately I've just having this hiatuses that go on for months it took me two months to finish and post Chapter 51 and then three months to post Chapter 52, 53 and 54 and another three to post this one. To tell you the truth I was able to post three back in December because I pre-wrote 53 prior to finishing 52 and wrote 52 and 54 side-by-side with each other but still. I've got to find a way to work out this writer's block or whatever I'm having or else it could be a good number of years before I finish this story.<strong>

**Anyway in this chapter there was a good number of foreshadowing to things to come in my storyline and I'd recommend that you all remember what has happened in this chapter because it will all be very important later on.**

**I hope that it doesn't take me another three months to finish and post Chapter 56 because this one…I'm hoping that I can post it by April 12****th**** for reasons that I'll explain at the end of that one.**


	56. A Walk In The Past

**Okay now we are up to Chapter 56 in the story. The plot of this chapter I thought up all the way back in November while I struggling to finish Chapters 52, 54 and 55. The chapter, which you are reading, has been pre-written ahead of time for this particular date. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ash and the group after their whole ordeal in Lavender Town were finally back on track en route to Gardenia town and while most of the group was all at a pretty even walking speed, Ash seemed to walk at the slowest pace as he thought heavily on something that happened back from Pokemon Tower.<p>

"Ash, are you okay?" Bianca asked as she noticed that he had not talked the whole time they had been walking.

Ash did not respond to what Bianca had just asked him for a moment.

"Ugh…Y-yeah Bianca, I'm just fine" He said brought back to reality.

Ash knew that he had just flat-out lied to Bianca, but he was still very shaken by what he saw while inside of Pokemon tower back in Lavender town only a day ago, the dark figure who told him about stuff that claimed was going to happen to him soon and then that man who he recognized as his long lost father had appeared before him have had him attempting to piece together just what it all had meant and what he should do.

Dawn looked over in the field and she spotted something, which caused her to gasp in response "Hey guys! Look over there!" She said and she pointed toward what she had just seen in the fields.

The group then turned their attention to whatever Dawn had seen and what they all saw much to their amazement was a massive flower patch, which was filled with many different kinds of beautiful colored flowers and that was surrounded by several Butterfree who flew around the patch.

"Great Arceus, those flowers all look so beautiful!" May said.

"Yeah, lets go down there!" Dawn said.

The whole group all except for Ash ran down over to flower patch to check them out however Ash was not interested in doing so as he had too much on the mind at the very moment.

Pikachu noticed his trainer and best friend's silence and he tried to snap him out of it by pushing on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry Pikachu…I was just thinking about what happened yesterday in Pokemon Tower" He responded.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu"

"No I don't what it all means…but whatever it is I need to find out what happened to my father, it's the only way that I'll be able to get any kind of peace of mind" He said with clear angst in his voice.

"Hey Ash, are you coming down? Its beautiful down here, you should check it out!" Dawn yelled up to Ash and Pikachu.

Ash was silent for a moment still thinking about his father but he quickly realized Dawn had just called out for him and snapped out of it "Oh…ugh…I'm coming!" he said and then ran down the hill with Pikachu over to the flower patch to be with the rest of the gang.

Ash then pulled out a Poke Ball and remembered that he hasn't used this one a whole lot since he had captured it for several different reasons one of them being not wanting someone like Team Rocket or Pokemon Hunter J to capture it but since he didn't see any of them nearby he thought this would be a good time for it to get some much needed fresh air.

"Alright here we go…Celebi I choose you!" He proclaimed.

Ash then threw the Poke Ball into the air where it opened up and released the Pokemon inside out of it and revealed that the Pokemon, which was contained inside was none other then Celebi the Time Travel Pokemon that Ash had captured after it was freed from the GS Ball it was locked in for an unknown amount of time.

"Bi! Bi, Bi, Bi! Bi!"

Celebi then flew over to the patch of the flowers and sniffed them and was simply overjoyed by their scent and then it flew around a patch of flowers, which had yet to bloom but the Legendary Time Travel Pokémon's abilities the flowers glowed bright green and budded fully into beautiful full-grown flowers.

"Celebi sure likes being here in the flower patch" Bianca commented while she along with the rest of the group watched Celebi fly around the flowers and give them more life.

"Have you talked with Professor Oak about the GS ball that Celebi was inside lately Ash, has he found anything out about it?" Max asked Ash.

"I did right before we left Lavender Town" Ash answered.

"So what did he say?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing"

"Nothing, what do you mean?" Bianca asked.

"Professor Oak said that he couldn't find out anything about the GS ball, alls that he knows about after Celebi was released from it was that it could be some kind of advanced Poke Ball or something and that it might be connected to time travel"

**WHOOSH!**

Suddenly a long mechanical hand came out of nowhere and snatched Celebi right into its grasp.

This took the group by complete surprise as they looked up in the sky to see none other was controlling the mechanical hand, which had captured Celebi, then the Team Rocket Trio in their iconic Meowth themed hot air balloon.

Ash was visibly annoyed by the pesky trio's sudden appearance "Oh for the love of...You guys again...SERIOUSLY?!"

"Well twerp, what do you expect to happen when you just let a Pokemon that is as rare as a Celebi just fly around in broad daylight freely?" James asked.

"Now if ya' can excuse us, we'll be taking this time traveling fairy to da' boss" Meowth said.

"Wobbuffet!"

The trio then shifted the direction of their Meowth themed hot air balloon as it began to move away from the group with a coarse set for Team Rocket Headquarters to hand Celebi over to Giovanni where they expected a potential promotion as a reward.

Ash was both severely annoyed and angered by Team Rocket's presence and kidnapping of Celebi "_**Why did they have to come today? I don't have time for those idiots!**_" Ash thought to himself.

Ash went for his belt and grabbed a Poke Ball from it.

"Charizard come out and help me stop Team Rocket!"

He then tossed the Poke Ball in the air where it opened up and unleashed Charizard from his Poke Ball and upon being unleashed the Flame Pokemon let out a loud mighty roar.

Ash along with Pikachu then jumped on top of Charizard's back and they flew up into the air in hot pursuit of the trio in their hot air balloon to try and rescue Celebi from their clutches.

Inside of the balloon's baskets James was the first of the trio to notice that Ash was right on their tail along with his Charizard not far behind them and their hot air balloon.

Meowth and Jessie soon noticed the trainer and his Pokemon as well "It's the twerp, he's coming after us!" said Meowth.

Once Ash, Pikachu and Charizard got close enough to the hot air balloon he stood up on top of Charizard.

Ash was simply fed up with the trio's sudden appearance as he was not in the mood for them today "Look Team Rocket…I honestly don't have anytime for you guys today, so just release Celebi and just…go away…I've got other things to think about that are a lot more important then you" He explained.

"No Way twerp, Celebi here is worth way too much to us!" Meowth said.

Ash frowned at what Meowth had said as this was simply the last straw for him "Fine then…Charizard…use Flamethrower and take the balloon down" He said coldly.

The Fire and Flying Type Pokemon heeded his trainer's command and shot out a large stream of fire from his mouth directly at the balloon, which instantly created a hole in it, which caused the air inside to come out and the trio inside the balloon's carriage went flying around in almost every corner they were in.

Meowth then feel backward and landed on the controls of the mechanical hand they used to capture Celebi and by complete accident pressed the release button and the hand opened up and released the Legendary Pokemon from its grasp.

"Bi, Bi, Bi!"

Celebi then flew over to Ash, Pikachu and Charizard and together they all watched as The Trio plummeted straight to the ground in their damaged hot air balloon.

"Charizard, bring us down there we might as well check to see if they aren't not dead" Ash said.

The Flame Pokemon then flew down to the ground where the trio had crash landed and Ash looked down to see that the trio had indeed survive and they were recovering from the impact as their bodies probably are throbbing after such a crash.

Meowth was the first of the trio to notice Ash and his Pokemon in the air above them and quickly his expression turned to anger as she limped out of the carriage to look up at him.

"Hey Twerp, that little stunt you just pulled could've gotten us killed, what are 'ya nuts or something?!"

Charizard then landed on the ground where Ash, Pikachu and Celebi hopped off and Ash pulled out his Poke Ball and recalled him back inside of it and placed it back on to his belt.

"Sorry but last time I checked you guys were trying to steal a Pokemon I care about…for at least the hundredth time but I'm not exactly keeping count" Ash responded.

Celebi then went up toward the trio and her eyes began to glow bright green.

The Trio wondered what Celebi was doing but all of sudden huge roots began to come out of the ground and wrap around the trio and trapped them all.

"Hey! Let us out of this!" Jessie demanded as she along with Jessie and James struggled inside the roots to try and escape them.

"Not a chance, I have better things to do then worry about you guys today" Ash said coldly.

"Ash!"

Bianca, May, Max and Dawn soon enough caught up to Ash as they ran over to where he and the now trapped Team Rocket Trio were in the grass fields.

Celebi's whole body then glowed bright green all of a sudden which surprised not only the group but Celebi as well as if it had no control over it.

"Celebi what's wrong, why are you glowing…"

Celebi did not respond to Ash as the bright green energy began to grow larger and larger until it consumed Celebi and soon it began to expand over to Ash and Pikachu for some unknown reason.

"Ash!" Bianca yelled.

Bianca attempted to grab Ash's arm so that she could pull both him and Pikachu away from the energy but it was a futile gesture before the energy consumed him and Pikachu and the energy disappeared all of sudden.

* * *

><p>"…<strong>Hi…welcome to our family…I'm your…<strong>"

* * *

><p>Ash's eyes opened up with a loud gasp from Ash as he woke up to bright sunlight on grass-covered ground.<p>

"_**What…what the hell did that dream mean…why do I keep having them…**_"

"…And more importantly where the hell are we?" He asked aloud as he sat up off the ground to see Pikachu who also awoke from sleep one side of him and Celebi on the other side.

Ash looked around his location and saw it was grassy route with large boulders scattered to random places and a dirt road in the middle of it all and it all seemed familiar to him.

"Wait a second, Pikachu we've been here before…" Ash said as it came to him where they all were now "This is Route 7, this is the place where I captured Primeape!"

Ash then got up off the ground and Pikachu climbed up to his shoulder while Celebi was recalled back inside of Ash's Poke Ball so that it doesn't attract any kind of unwanted attention toward them.

"We know where we are, we're still in the Kanto Region…but we don't when we are, I just hope we just got sent back at least like a week or maybe just a few days ago or else we'll have a serious problem Pikachu…we need to find out what year it is"

"Hey twerp!"

Ash gasped at this, then he and Pikachu turned around to see about three men behind them who all wore the same kind of black clothes with a red "**R**" symbol on the center parts of their clothes.

Ash realized who they were, they were all members of Team Rocket and thought to himself "_**Well I'm in a time period where Team Rocket is around, at least I know that**_"

"Hand over your Pokemon and you won't get hurt, resist and well...you'll get hurt badly" the leader of the grunts threatened.

Ash frowned, as he already has to deal with Team Rocket in one time period he doesn't want to deal with them in another. He then reached to his belt to grab a Poke Ball that contained Charizard to battle the grunts.

"Halt!"

Ash and Pikachu along with the grunts as well heard this yell and they all looked up to where they heard the voice to a large rock to something that confused Ash, while the grunts for some reason looked afraid.

Standing on the rock was a person that wore a scarlet red colored pea coat who had a pair of shades on his face and a face mask, which concealed his idenity along with a pair of black pants and red/black leather shoes. Not only that but he also had a large red and black hat and his black pants had a pattern on them that resembled some sort of golden phoenix.

He also had some sort of staff weapon in a harness holster he had around his body on his back along with some sort of music player that was attached to the right side of the harness.

The mystery man then jumped down from the tall rock and he landed on the ground in front of the grunts and pulled out his staff from his holster and a Poke Ball off of his belt.

"You know we don't need to fight guys, if you walk away right now and leave this trainer and his Pokemon alone I won't have to give you a one way trip to the nearest hospital"

The lead grunt looked nervous by the mystery man's sudden appearance and he had heard all about the stories about him from other grunts but he didn't want to show any fear to him and show any weakness.

"No way, there's no way we're giving up the chance of delivering your corpse personally to the Madame herself," He said then he reached for his belt and proceeded to pull out a Poke Ball out of a one of the many pouches that were attached to the belt.

"Yeah, we sure as hell aren't backing out!" the other grunt said and pulled out his own Poke Ball to fight the mysterious man as did the third grunt.

The Mystery man simply sighed in response and spoke once more "Okay then…you've really asked for it now" He then tossed the Poke Ball he had into the air, which opened up and unleashed the Pokemon that was inside of it. A simple Jigglypuff.

"Jiggly!"

The head grunt then let out a hardy laugh "You got to be pulling my leg, that pink puffy balloon doesn't look like it could battle a Wurmple much less us and our Pokemon"

The Mystery Man's Jigglypuff did not appreciate this grunt's arrogant insults in the slightest and it frowned and puffed itself up in anger as it waited for the right moment to attack him and the other two grunts.

"Alright boys, let's show this son of a bitch who exactly he's messing around with!"

The grunt then tossed his own Poke Ball into the air, which unleashed a Zubat from it. The other two grunts then unleashed their own Pokemon, a Raticate and a Venomoth.

"Jigglypuff use Brick Break!"

Jigglypuff then cracked a sadistic smile and both of its hand turned white and it ran over to the Raticate of one of the grunts and the Balloon Pokemon began to merciless karate chop the Mouse Pokemon.

The Mystery Man then pulled out two more Poke Balls from his belt and tossed them both into the air.

"Now…Jolteon use Thunderbolt and Rapidash use Flamethrower!"

Both of the Pokemon were unleashed from the Poke Balls and then used the attacks on the Grunts' Zubat and Venomoth, which knocked them both out almost instantly, and they landed face first to the ground and fainted.

Jigglypuff continued to attack the foe's Raticate with intense Brick Break attacks and the final strike finally knocked the Mouse Pokemon out unconscious and it smacked face first on the ground like the other two grunt Pokemon.

The grunts all looked at their Pokemon with absolutely shocked expressions and turned their heads up to look at the Mystery man who had simply stood there as his Pokemon gave their Pokemon complete and utter hell.

"Guys do we really have to go through this every time I fight you guys? Honest it's really getting tiresome and well…kind of boring" The Mystery Man complained to the grunts in an unusually casual tone of voice.

The head grunt simply sneered at him.

"Besides I don't want you guys, I want your boss and if you know what's good for you health you'll tell me where I can find her…but you know what…I already know what your answer is going to be…"

The Mystery Man then grabbed the staff on his back and pulled it out and held it out in front of the grunts.

The grunts all let out angry screams and charged at him but he simply stood where he was and when the grunts came close enough he charged at them and swung the staff at the legs of the head grunt which caused him to flip over and the man swung the staff again this time at his chest.

_**CRACK!**_

The sound of the grunt's ribs cracking could be heard and he yelled in pain as he fell to the ground and gripped his chest as he felt the horrible and pain.

He then did the same to the other two grunts and as he watched Ash was simply amazed by how fast this man moved as if he had powers of some sort that he used to do all of this.

The Mystery Man after rendering the other two grunts unconscious delivered a decisive blow to the head of the final grunt but this time he did it, not with his impressive battle staff but with his own elbow and knocked him out cold.

Ash was stunned silent by this "Ugh…I don't know what to say but…"

The Mystery Man spoke before Ash could say anything more "It was no problem, besides like I said these grunts are just lower tier members of Team Rocket, their boss would never trust them with anything important"

He then pulled out the Poke Balls of his Pokemon and recalled them all back inside and placed them back inside a pouch attached to his belt. He then pulled out another Poke Ball from the same pouch. He then opened the Poke Ball and unleashed a Flygon from the inside of it, which he planned to use to fly away from here.

The Man climbed on to his Flygon and looked at Ash directly and spoke "The nearest town from here is Celadon City it's not far from here, just walk straight through the route and you should be there in no time"

"Wait, before you go could you tell me who you are…so I could thank you at least?" Ash asked.

"Well, I suppose not everyone in Kanto knows who I am…my name is Red," He said.

Flygon then flapped its wings and flew up into the air where it flew off with its trainer Red to somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu then set off to Celadon City and after about an hour of walking across Route 7, they finally made it to the City of the Rainbow's colors which looked similar to the one in the duo's own time period but at the same time different as it looked like a few of its buildings were still under construction.<p>

Ash knew that he and Pikachu had to be very careful if they were in the past then anything they do here could potentially alter the future one way or another. If they simply stepped on a flower then he could return to a Kanto Region Japan in the middle of another great Pokemon war or Primapes could have taken the world.

The duo then entered Celadon City where they began to search the city's streets for any clue of what year they were in because of Celebi's sudden time warp and then work out some kind of way of getting back home to their own time period.

Ash thought to himself.

"_**We could ask someone what year it is, but if we are in the past even talking to someone could change the future hell, who knows what talking to those grunts and Red might have done to our time…"**_

Pikachu then spotted something on the street and tugged Ash's shoulder to get his attention.

Ash turned around and saw what Pikachu had seen. It was a newspaper stand.

"Great thinking Pikachu, those newspapers will tell us what year it is" Ash said.

The Duo walked over to the stand and picked up one of the newspapers where Ash searched the front page for the paper's date. He found the date and when he did Ash's eyes widened and he let out a loud gasp.

Pikachu was worried by his trainer's gasp.

"Pika, Pikachu?"

"The…the paper's date says its…April 18th 1992…" Ash read.

Ash placed the newspaper back on the stand and walked into a nearby alleyway where no one could hear either of them and stood there for a solid entire moment and finally he let out a loud scream.

"What are we gonna do Pikachu? We've gone back 32 years into the past…" Ash said as he began to feel anxiety began to fill all throughout his body as he began to breath heavier and heavier.

"...Alright deep breaths..."

Ash then took several deep breaths in and out to attempt and calm down his anxiety.

"...Alright, maybe we should…we should go to the nearest Pokemon Center and…try to sort all of this out and try to get home" Ash said as he began to slowly calm down from his anxiety fit.

The two then left the alleyway to search for the local Pokemon Center and eventually they located it and it looked mostly like the way it does in the duo's own time period except for the red paint on the center which looked as if, it was a fresh coat that had just been recently added.

Ash and Pikachu then entered the Pokemon Center through the door.

Once they entered Ash's stomach growled as he has not eaten anything in the last few hours in both this and his own time period and has been walking for a considerable amount of that time.

He wondered in his thoughts "_**I wonder if us getting something to eat here in the past could do anything to affect the future…could I even use my money from my time to buy food?"**_

While Ash was trapped in thought Pikachu looked around the 1990's Pokemon Center and spotted someone over in the lounge which caught the electric mouse's attention almost immediately.

Pikachu then tugged on the collar of Ash's shirt to get his attention.

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pikachu"

Pikachu's tugging got his trainer's attention "What is Pikachu, what did you see?"

Pikachu pointed to what he has saw in the Center's lounge only a few feet away from them and when Ash saw what Pikachu left him simply silent and still as a statue.

What he saw was in fact Red himself only this time while he still had the identity concealing black shades on his face he had removed his facemask and his red hat and pea coat where both on the side of a chair while he listened to music on his CD Player.

_**"Load up on guns, bring your friends" **_

_**"It's fun to lose and to pretend" **_

_**"She's over bored and self-assured" **_

_**"Oh, no, I know a dirty word"**_

"_**Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low, How Low, How Low, Hello, Hello, hello…"**_

The volume of the CD player Red listened to was turned up probably to its highest which allowed both Ash and Pikachu to hear it even with though Red had his head phones around his head.

"What kind of music do you think he's listening to?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika, pi?"

Red pressed the pause button his CD player and removed his headphones.

"It's called "**smells like teen spirit**", it's from Nirvana" Red said.

Ash was shocked, as he was surprised that Red was even able to hear him since his head wasn't in the direction where he stood and his CD player's volume was at its highest setting and had his headphones on.

"Ugh…that's cool, just one thing…what's Nirvana exactly?" He asked in an awkward tone.

"Oh Its a rock and roll band from America, to be honest I've only just started to listen to their music but so far Teen Spirit is probably my favorite"

Red explained as he popped opened his CD player, removed and placed the Nirvana CD back into his mini case full of other music CDs and placed them back inside of his backpack.

"Ugh…so, thanks for saving me from those grunts back on Route 7 Red…I really appreciate it" Ash said.

"No problem…ugh…I didn't really get your name what was it?"

"Ash, my name is Ash and this is Pikachu"

"Pikachu!"

Red chuckled "Yeah I could kind of see that, I live here in the Kanto region and I'm a traveler so its not like I haven't seen a Pikachu before in my travels" He remarked.

Ash was bit embarrassed by this "Yeah, that's kind of become a habit of mine when I'm introducing myself"

Red was about to let out another hardy laugh but suddenly he stopped for no visible reason and he rushed over to a window in the lounge and looked out of it and into the distance.

"Damn it, it's them again…why now, I was having such a nice day?"

Ash overheard what Red had said "Them again? Is there someone coming Red?"

"I don't have time to explain, we need to get out of here QUICK!"

While he spoke Red placed his Red pea coat back on and buttoned it all the way up and placed his large red hat back on to his head and placed his facemask back on his face then grabbed Ash's hand and they bolted away from the center's lounge.

"How do we get out?" Ash asked.

"We can't go through the front that's where, they'll come in…we're going through the back door" Red answered.

Red along with Ash and Pikachu darted through the reception area and ran right past a Nurse Joy and Chansey and unfortunately for Nurse Joy Red's speed was unusually fast enough to create a wind that blew her skirt up into the air.

She quickly pushed it down before any of her unmentionables could be seen.

The trio burst through the backdoor and into an alleyway in the back of the center and Red released Ash from his grip to look around the area.

Ash and Pikachu were both out of breath from the hasty escape and they both began to breath in and out at a heavy rate as they attempted to get their breaths back.

Ash tried his best to ask a question of Red "Red…slow…down, who is it…that…we…are running away from exactly?"

"Oh just some "friends" of mine from the local government, it's a really long story and right now I don't have enough time to tell it…" Red said. He then pulled down the latter of a fire escape on a building right next to the Pokemon Center.

"…They've probably already figured that we used the back so…we'd better get our asses out of here…quickly"

Red then began to climb up the fire escape with Ash and Pikachu followed swiftly behind.

_**BAM!**_

The door swung open and several armored men with machine guns came out and looked around the alley to see that Ash, Pikachu and Red have already gotten away from them.

The leader of the men looked around the alley baffled "What the hell…where did he go?"

"I don't know Sir, he seems to have just disappeared…again"

The leader sighed, "**This is ninth time we've lost him…this gonna be a difficult report to write…**" He thought to himself.

Unknown to the armed men on the ground below Red along with Ash and Pikachu were all now on top of the building they climbed up via the fire escape and watched as they looked around the area to find any the trio could have escaped.

"Red, why were those guys after you…are they government agents or something?"

"Yeah, the name of the organization alludes me at the moment but the reason they're trying to bring me in is because I may have accidentally stumbled into an important operation and kind of, sort of...completely screwed it up"

"Then what happened?"

"…At first they didn't try to take me in, they tried to give me a job after they saw what I can do"

"But you refused?"

"Well yeah, I'm not the kind of guy who likes having orders given to him that's kind of a rule I have in life for myself…so I said no in a polite manner and then after we threw some harsh words at each other I kind of flipped them off and clocked out two of the guys that tried to arrest me"

"Oh…"

"I'd better get going I have some business to attend to with Madame Boss…"

Ash was confused "Madame Boss…?"

"Yeah I know its sounds completely ridiculous of a name, but for now it's the only thing me and the feds can call her since we don't have the first clue what her real name is"

"…Now I meant who is Madame Boss, I've never heard of her before?"

"You've never heard of her…how couldn't you have heard of her, she's the head of Team Rocket…?"

Ash had to pick the right words to say or else Red might start to think something was off about him or worse figure out he's from the future "…Ugh, I…I…don't really keep track of news, I've been travelling for awhile now so I don't really watch TV that much or read newspapers anymore"

Red was a bit confused at first by Ash's stuttered speech "Alright then, Ash its been nice meeting you but I think its better if you stay out of this, its gonna get ugly pretty soon and I don't want innocent people getting caught in the crossfire"

"Well I don't mean to brag Red, but I'm no stranger to Team Rocket, hell these three members where I'm from have stalked me for years and I have to fight them off at least two or four times a week and every time I beat they come back, they're kind of like parasites its just really hard to get rid of them"

Red looked down the building to see that the armed team of Government agents were all still down there and he turned back to Ash and Pikachu "We'd better get out of her before they put two and two together and realize that we're standing right up above them"

Red then pulled out a Poke Ball from his pouch and opened it. The Pokemon unleashed from it was a Natu.

"Natu use teleport and get us out of here"

Natu followed its trainer's command and its eye widened and began to glow multicolored. Then multicolored energy began to surround the four and in the blink of an eye they all disappeared as if they were never there in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…and will learn the identity of Red.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 56 of the story and for the first time since July of 2013 I have been able to finish and post a chapter a month after the last one. I decided to divide this chapter into a two-part story arc because the length of this chapter was getting pretty long.<strong>

**Some Random Author Notes:  
><strong>

**I'm just gonna say it because if you're a Pokemon fan and have gone on Bulbapedia, you all know this, Madame Boss...is Giovanni's mother. She only appeared in a Japanese Radio Drama that tied into the First Movie along with Jessie's mother, I admit I haven't listened to it since I don't speak Japanese but at some point I'll have to try and look a written English translation. **

**Last Saturday I went and saw Captain America the Winter Soldier in theaters…and it was freaking awesome. The writing, the acting, the action, and the special effects they were all great and I'd highly recommend it. Also you should stay after the credits for two scenes, one of them is a lead in for Avengers: Age of Ultron coming out in May of next year and the other probably for Captain America 3 coming out in May 6****th**** 2016 (Same day as Superman VS Batman). Next movies I plan to see next month...Godzilla and X-Men: Days of Future Past.  
><strong>

**Also in Superhero Movie news Walt Disney Studios announced earlier this month (Or last month) that a sequel 2004 Pixar film The Incredibles is currently in the works with Brad Bird writing the story (Its unknown at this time if he is writing the screenplay or directing the movie).**

**Also the song Red was listening to in the Center Smells like Teen Spirit by Nirvana was added there as a nod to the Atop The Fourth Wall character 90's kid who loves Nirvana and every time he appears in the show Teen Spirit plays.  
><strong>

**Author Peeves:**

**I need to ask a serious question…why was the Safari Zone episode the Original Series banned here in the US…Oh because IT HAD GUNS…so freaking what shows in the 1990's targeted towards children like Batman the Animated Series had guns, or hell the Incredibles had guns with bullets and not laser beams...I mean seriously, why can Bruce Timm and Pixar get away with that but Pokemon couldn't…somebody please answer this for me.**

**I'll update as soon as I can hopefully sometime in May. Gotta catch 'em all!**


	57. A Revelation in The Past

**Well, we are up to Chapter 57 in the story. So like I mentioned in April back in the ending of the last chapter I said I felt I needed to divide this time travel chapter into two parts mainly because it would have taken far much longer to write and I probably wouldn't got it out in April had I kept as one chapter. **

**Oh and also…TOMORROW IT'S GOING TO BE OUR THIRD YEAR ANNIVERSARY!**

**(Fireworks begin to fire in celebration)**

**Yep its been three years since I started writing this story and other fan fiction stories, a passion that has brought me nothing but joy…**

**(Flashbacks)**

**WHY CAN'T I GET OVER THIS WRITER'S BLOCK!? **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**ITS BEEN TWO MONTHS WHY CAN'T I THINK OF ANYTHING?!**

**STUPID COMPUTER SCREEN GOING DARK BECAUSE OF A BAD CABLE!**

**STUPID COMPUTER BATTERY LOSING POWER!**

**DAMN MY SHORT ATTENTION SPAN AND I LOSE TIME WRITING!**

**Ripping Linkara's bit from his Spider Man: Power and Responsibility review I love writing these stories it really allows me to unleash my imagination and actually let the Pokemon Anime Characters get somewhere in their goals and age a little bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway story recap that has pretty much become obligatory:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our troubled young hero Ash was warped 32 years into the year 1992 along with Pikachu were he met a mysterious wanderer known only by the name of Red and together they evaded a team of Government soldiers sent to arrest Red for a prior incident and escaped using Red's Natu somewhere else in Kanto. <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>End Recap.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HONK! HONK!<strong>

The streets of 1992 Viridian City were packed with citizens and the road with many cars, which drove around and honked their horns at each other.

In an alley way a garbage boy brought the trash outside of a restaurant next to the alley way and threw the bag of trash into the dumpster and goes back inside of the restaurant.

The split second after the garbage boy left, Ash, Red, Pikachu and Red's Natu appeared in the alleyway via Natu who had used teleport to warp them from Celadon City to Viridian City.

"Well…this has certainly taught me a lesson, if you're a vigilante wanted by the feds never walk into a Pokemon Center in full costume and start chilling to music right in the open or else the Nurse Joy whom I'm not holding a grudge against for this, will rat you out"

"Red, where are now?

"We're in Viridian City, where all of the Intel that I've collected over the past few months points to this place as where I can find Madame Boss"

Red then recalled Natu back to its Poke Ball and placed it back inside of his pouch.

"But first I need to ditch this outfit or else the Feds will be on our asses again"

He then removed his facemask along with his shades, which revealed his full face to Ash. He looked to be probably around the same Ash perhaps maybe at least a year or two older then him and had long pitch-black hair and brown eyes and strangely looked similar to Ash.

But the strangest thing of all was that now that Ash has seen his face he found Red to be somehow…familiar as if he has seen or meet him sometime before in his life but he simply just couldn't pin down where it is that he's seen him before.

The two then headed to a Pokemon Center where Red managed to sneak past the Nurse Joy and go to the bathroom where he changed out of his attire and into some more casual attire of a Nirvana T-Shirt, black pants and a pure red button up shirt that was unbuttoned and wore a different pair of sunglasses. He also styled his hair differently.

He then joined Ash and Pikachu at a table in the lounge.

"So where in Viridian City is Madame Boss, Red?" Ash asked in a quite tone as to not to attract any attention to themselves.

Red did not answer Ash's question at first instead he simply proceeded to twist and open up a bottle of Soda and drank down a gulp of it and then he finally answered Ash's question "I have no clue"

"WHAT…I-I mean…what how do you not know, you said you knew that she was here in Viridian City?"

Red then took another sip of his drink and continued to explain "I said I knew she was here in Viridian, not specially where she is in the city, it is a pretty big city so she could be anywhere here"

"Then how are we supposed to find her?" Ash asked.

"Simple…we find a Team Rocket grunt somewhere here in the city and make him or her squeal and we'll know…but until then lets have lunch because I haven't eaten at all yet"

The three then got their lunch from the Pokemon Center and began to eat at their table.

Ash knew that he could not outright say he's from the future so he had to play his words carefully or Red would figure out something was up "So Red, like I side I don't really follow the news, when did Team Rocket start to appear?"

Red took a bite out of his rice ball, chewed it and swallowed then answered Ash's question "Well…no one knows for sure when they formed, their have been rumors they've been operating in the shadows for a number of years but their operations were beginning noticed by the feds and the police around 1982, so far all that they've done is pouch rare Pokemon and steal Pokemon from other trainers…but its rumored that they use some of the Pokemon they capture for experimentation…we don't specifically what for…but from what I've heard…its horrible"

Ash sighed as he may have heard of experimentation done on Pokemon by Team Rocket before he had really seen it before and not in the horrific way that Red said may be done to them.

"Eventually I couldn't let them get away with this anymore, so in '87 I came up with the identity of Red and started bringing hell down on these guys and I've earned myself quite the reputation if I do say so myself"

Ash felt horrible as he listened to Red, he seems to be very well known right now in the year 1992 but in Ash's time of 2024 he seems to have been all but forgotten as Ash had never heard of him once in his entire lifetime and he wondered to himself where Red was in his time or…if he was even still alive.

Ash realized that he should try to act casual with Red so he doesn't suspect something is wrong "So…ugh…Red, do you any family?" He asked.

"Yeah I do, but they don't live out here they live far, far away…its mostly just my mom, my siblings and my dad…and he's been having health problems lately" Red explained.

"Oh…I haven't seen my dad in years"

"How many years?"

"Twelve, its going to be about thirteen in a few months…I have no idea why he would just disappear I mean yeah sure I was only four when he vanished…but I remember exactly what he was like…he was kind, compassionate and was a nice to mostly everyone he meet and talked to and…it was really hard to dislike him"

Red took all the information Ash just gave him and spoke "So there'd be no reason for him walk out on you and your mom"

"Never…at least I don't think so, he loved both me and my mom very much…"

"What does your mom say to you about it?" Red asked.

Ash began to talk in more of a depressed tone as he continued to talk to Red about his father's disappearance "She says that he left to go on his own Pokemon journey and says that he won't come back until he finishes it...I don't even know if he's dead or alive or if she's even telling the truth to me"

Red then theorized why Delia would withhold this information to Ash "Hmmm…I'd say that she's probably is lying to you…but maybe its because she doesn't want you to be hurt emotionally if he did die"

"Well you'd think she would have told me by now…its not like I'm a four year old anymore…its…its like she doesn't even trust me with knowing what happened to him!"

Red "Ash…I'm not gonna pretend like I fully understand what you're going through right now but it sounds like you really want to find out what happened to your father and you know what…Who the hell has the right to say you can't or shouldn't find out where in the world he is or see if he actually did die"

"Well then where do I start looking it's been almost thirteen years?"

"Look for people that may have known your dad and talk to them, maybe they know something that might help you find out what happened to know him…"

"But what if they don't know anything either?" Ash asked.

"Well then you don't even stop there, you keep looking and eventually you're gonna find something"

Ash sighed "And that's just it Red, I'm not sure I'm going like what I found out"

"Could it be any worse then how you think it'll be?"

"Maybe…I've always imagined what may have happened to him…maybe he just died in a car accident and could be buried right in Pallet Town's cemetery and I haven't even noticed…or he's out there somewhere and when I'm traveling around any region, I wonder and sometimes prey that maybe I'll bump into him and he can tell me why he left and hasn't come home yet"

"Like I said, never give up and eventually you'll find out something"

Red then all of sudden turned his focus to outside the window and he saw from across the street a shady looking man wearing a black trench coat, sunglasses and hat who was on a 1990's flip phone speaking to someone.

"I think I just found our ticket to finding Madame Boss right across the street Ash"

Ash and Pikachu looked out the window and across the street and saw the shady man still there.

"...I've found what we require Madame and I'll bring it to HQ by sundown"

"Excellent, but if you lose the item or it's damaged then as your already well aware of our whole operation could ruined DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y-Yes Madame! I understand the situation perfectly I won't let anything happen to item I bet my life on it!"

"That's because if anything does happen to that item, it will be the end of your pathetic miserable little life!"

Madame Boss then hung up the phone on her end and the shady man now revealed to be an agent of Team Rocket let out a heavy sigh.

"I hate that woman, honestly why did I ever join up with these guys? They've caused nothing but trouble since I joined them"

"Well sounds like you've got a pretty bad boss pal!"

The Op heard this and turned around in back of him to see Red now in costume again in the alley way with him.

The operative knew what Red was capable of thanks to reports from other members of Team Rocket and attempted to make a run for it only for him to run into a bit of a problem.

Ash was now in front of him with Pikachu and Eevee ready to attack him at Ash's command. The operative was now cornered with no way to escape from either of them and their Pokemon.

"Go ahead pal, make our day!" Red said.

The Op considered his options for a moment and finally…he simply dropped the case the contained the item Madame Boss wanted him to deliver to her by sundown that day on the ground right in front of Red's feet much to the surprise of the masked hero along with Ash and Pikachu.

"Take it! I'm not going to risk my life for that awful woman anymore!"

Red then picked the case up off the ground.

"If you two want to find her, she'll be in that huge old building at the edge of the city"

"The old Poke Ball factory? That place has been abandoned for years, doesn't exactly scream **secret Team Rocket headquarters** to me" Red said.

"The Factory is just a cover, the real base is underground…"

The Grunt grabbed something out of his pocket and threw it to Red who caught it in mid-air.

"…You can use that keycard to enter the base"

"So you're just giving it to us, why?" Ash asked.

"Because I'm fucking done with Team Rocket, I'm packing up and buying a ticket to the Sinnoh Region to live in Snowpoint City with family"

The grunt then ran away from the alley to do just what he said and leave for Sinnoh and start a new life.

"Well...that was a lot easier then I thought it was going to be" Red commented.

"So what's in the case, Red?" Ash asked.

Red then opened up the case and the two along with Pikachu looked inside of the case. The item inside was nothing more then a small disc drive kept safe inside its case and foam around it to prevent damage.

"A Disc…really that's it?" Ash asked.

"Pika?"

"Hmph…whatever is on this disc must be really important for Madame Boss to threaten a grunt's life if he were to lose it" Red commented.

"How do we know what's on it, do we read it on a computer or something?" Ash asked.

"Hmph…Ash, that's not a bad idea…and we can read it on a computer in Team Rocket's underground HQ when we deliver it to Madame Boss herself" Red explained.

Neither Ash or Pikachu could follow what Red meant "Deliver it to her…what do you mean?"

"She'll be expecting a Team Rocket grunt to deliver the Disc it to her…but instead of one there will two grunts and a Pikachu that are going to be doing it"

"I still don't…Oh wait…"

"Pika, Pi…"

Several hours later the sun began to set over 1990's Viridian City and at the edge of the city stood a large abandoned building that use to serve as a factory where Poke Balls were manufactured up 'till several years ago when it closed down due to some financial troubles and an injury lawsuit, it was forced to file for bankruptcy.

The place looked as if it had not been inhabited for years with windows broken thanks to vandals throwing rocks and other objects through them probably just for the fun of it along with spray painted signs littered all over it.

Now garbed with black trench coats, sunglasses and top hats, Ash, Red and Pikachu entered the area and began to approach the abandoned factory that they now knew was simply a cover for the secret Team Rocket headquarters that laid many floors below it.

The two finally reached the entrance. Red opened the door and was actually somewhat surprised he didn't need to use the keycard given to them by the grunt that sworn to fled Kanto. Once they were inside the building they looked around the former reception area, which looked like it hadn't been touched for years, but they know this wasn't the case at all.

They searched around the area until they came across an elevator, which unsurprisingly to them looked as if the panel had been modified in recent years by Team Rocket to have a slot that looked like the key card could fit in it.

They both figured that this elevator would lead them to their underground Headquarters where they could find Madame Boss. Red then pulled the Key Card out from his coat pocket and inserted it into the slot which made the tiny bulb under it to glow red and the elevator opened up and the light turned on inside.

Ash and Red looked at each other and nodded. They walked into the elevator and Red noticed that the only button on the button panel was one that indicated that it would take them down. This was probably yet another modification made to the place by Team Rocket.

Red pressed the button and the elevator door closed and the elevator began to move downward. The elevator continued to descend downward for several moments, as it appeared that the Team Rocket HQ was at least fifty possibly more feet below ground.

The Elevator soon stopped which indicated they had reached the lowest level.

The door then opened and revealed to the two an underground lair where Team Rocket operatives worked on many computers and walked in and out to other rooms in the underground HQ.

"At last you've arrived with the disc…"

The two turned over to the side and saw that the one who had just spoke was none other then Madame Boss herself and seen for the first time by Ash and Red. She was an honestly attractive looking woman that looked to be in her early, mid or late thirties, had blackish-purple hair, a bright red business dress, pearl necklace, stockings, bright red shoes and sharp black eyes.

"…But I thought there would only be one of you delivering it"

Red knew that she would ask this question and responded "Well Madame, I came across this grunt after he was nearly caught by the police"

"The Police, did they follow either of you here?"

"No, no, no Madame we evaded the authorities and they have no idea where we are"

Red then handed Madame Red the case and once she had it she opened it up and took the Disc out of it.

"Madame…ugh…if I may ask what's even on the disc that's so important?" Ash asked.

Not noticed by any of the other grunts Red face palmed his forehead in frustration "_**Ash, you just blew our cover!**_" He thought to himself.

"Haven't you been paying attention to our briefings?" Madame Boss asked.

"Oh, Yes…I just…forgot about what was said about the disc" Ash stumbled.

"Well then I'd better explain and this time pay attention because I'm only going to say this once…"

She then held the disc in front of Ash.

"This disc contains data that our undercover operatives had obtained from a research facility, the research that was taken and placed on the disc pertains to what they believe is a way to further evolve a Pokemon that has already reached its final evolution"

"What, how is that even possible…ugh, Madame?" Ash asked as he tried to stay in character.

"Pika, Pi?"

"Evidentially it can only be achieved through using some sort of "**Special stone**" and another stone or some sort of "**ring**" to trigger this special evolution" She explained to the two spies who listened to every word that she spoke.

"If I may ask Madame, where exactly do these stones come from?" Red asked.

"According to Intel they come from a distant region…I don't remember its name but I believe it starts with a K or something, it's the only region we know about that practices using these stones…and we don't any operatives in that region at the moment"

"Correction…"

Red then placed his facemask on and hopped into the air and snatched the CD out of Madame Boss' hand. He then discarded the black trench coat and top hat. Red then landed on the ground now in his red pea coat and large red hat.

"Its Red!"

"I can't believe its him!'

"How'd he get in here?"

"…He's not alone"

Ash then removed his own trench coat and hat but kept the sunglasses on.

"Who are you?" Madame Boss asked.

"That's none of your concern, that's kind of the reason why I'm wearing the sunglasses," He answered and then he thought to himself _**"…and to keep the space-time continuum somewhat intact**_"

"Well whoever you are, you're about to die…" Madame Boss then turned around to Red "…You're both outnumbered one hundred and fifty two to two" She threatened as all the Team Rocket operatives in the room prepared for a fight, while the rest of the operatives in the base would probably soon come to assist.

Red was not deterred by Madame Boss's threat "Don't get your Torchics before they hatch…" He then pulled out all six of his Poke Balls.

Ash was not deterred either and pulled out four of his Poke Balls except for Celebi because he knew it was too important a Pokemon to risk Team Rocket getting their hands on.

Madame Boss simply gave a devilish smile and held her hand out and a grunt placed a Poke Ball into it. Then she spoke "Shall we begin…?"

Both Ash and Red answered the Madame's question when they tossed their Poke Balls in the air. They all opened up and unleashed the two's Pokemon who were all ready for battle. For Ash it was his Charizard, Eevee, Poliwag and Pineco. For Red it was his Poliwhirl, Jigglypuff, Natu, Rapidash, Jolteon and Blastoise.

"Yes we shall…" Red said.

Red motioned his hand at his Rapidash who then without Red even muttering a word released a powerful flamethrower attack. All of the Team Rocket operatives then released their own Pokemon, which was all pretty much just Zubat and Raticate.

The Flamethrower attack however much to the grunts' and Madame Boss's surprise wasn't meant for them and it an entrance that lead out of the room and the debris from above collapsed and sealed up the door.

Madame Boss realized what Red's move was actually meant to do "**Hmmm…Red is actually rather c**_**lever, he's using his Rapidash to close off the exits so none of my troops can come to my assistance not turn us into KFC **_"

Red's Rapidash continued its fiery attack against the other exits until the entire room was sealed off besides for the elevator that he and Ash had arrived in the HQ through. "Now that we're all alone in here, lets really get this fight started!" Red proclaimed.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball and Poliwag use Water Gun!" Ash commanded.

At their trainer's command Eevee and Poliwag charged up their attacks to used against Team Rocket. The grunts knew they could not attack without their Madame's order. While all this happened Madame Boss didn't even flinch a bit and raised her Poke Ball into the air.

"Scizor use Night Slash!"

The Poke Ball opened up and unleashed the Pokemon inside. Madame Boss's very own Scizor whose red colored armored skin matched the Yakuza boss' business dress. The Steel and Bug Pokémon's claws glowed black and purple and swiftly attacked both Eevee and Poliwag and knocked them both to ground before they could execute their Shadow ball and Water gun attacks.

"…Pathetic" Madame commented.

"Now...Finish them both off with Hyper Beam!"

Scizor opened up both of its claws and began to charge up a Hyper Beam attack to take both Eevee and Poliwag out of commission. It then fired the beam once it was fully formed.

Ash was about to go in and save them both when suddenly Red dashed in front of both of them at a fast speed that looked as if Red had enhanced speed or something and the hyper beam seemingly blasted him and blew up creating a huge cloud of smoke.

The smoke cleared and everyone in the room, Ash included gasped at what they saw…Red, Eevee and Poliwag. All three of them were perfectly fine without a single scratch on them from Scizor's attack as if it was never even fired in the first place.

Red stood up and let out a laugh.

"You should probably know by now Madame that a Hyper Beam will leave a Pokemon unable to use any attacks, they need a recharge…So Rapidash use flamethrower!"

Rapidash per its trainer's command fired a powerful flamethrower attack at Madame Boss' Scizor, which the Pincer Pokemon could not avoid due to its Hyper Beam attack. The flamethrower attack hit Scizor, which did massive damage to its health due to its disadvantage to fire as a duel Steel and Bug type.

Scizor was flung straight into its mistress Madame Boss where she fell on the ground where Scizor fainted on the ground.

"Madame, are you alright?"

Madame Boss while being crushed under the weight of her Scizor actually managed to pull out its Poke Ball and recall it back inside and allow her to finally breath again. She then got up off the ground and spoke…loudly.

"I'm fine you moron…KILL THEM ALL except for Red he's mine!"

"With pleasure, Madame…"

"Zubat use Poison Sting!" Several grunts said in unison.

The horde of Team Rocket Zubat then fired multiple poison sting attacks at Red, Ash and their Pokemon.

"Pineco!"

Pineco jumped up in front of Red, Ash and the other Pokemon and his eyes glowed turquoise blue. Then a large turquoise blue force field formed in front of him and the others and the poison sting attacks rained down on the force field. Once the attacks stopped it didn't even leave a single scratch and the force field was dropped.

Ash recognized what the move that Pineco had just used it was, it was Protect.

While Red, Ash and her grunts fought each other Madame Boss snuck over to a corner in the room and touched a tile which opened up a secret passage way. Red noticed this.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked.

"I have much more important things at the moment then dealing with you, Red…but these grunts don't finish you off, then I'll make time for you" She said.

Madame Boss ran through the entrance and escaped. The entrance then closed up and locked to prevent Red and Ash from chasing after her.

"Damn" Red muttered.

"You heard the boss, lynch these sons of bitches before they can get out!"

"Raticate use Crunch!"

The grunt's Raticate then ran toward Ash's Eevee and opened up its mouth wide. Its teeth began to glow white as it prepared to attack her with a very powerful Crunch attack.

However Eevee wasn't going to let that happen and had other plans.

Raticate came close enough to Eevee and jumped up above her and prepared to attack her with Crunch…when suddenly Eevee simply sat down on the ground curled up her big puffy tail and looked at it with its two big adorable eyes.

Raticate suddenly lost its Crunch attack and fell to the ground…Eevee simply smiled at this because Raticate had just given her and the perfect opening to attack it with all their might.

"Poliwhirl use Focus Punch!" Red commanded.

Red's Poliwhirl then charged at Raticate and as it did its fist began to glow white blue. He then swung it right at Raticate and flung the Normal Type Rat-like Pokemon at its trainer one of the grunts that smacked right into a metal wall. Red hopes he feels that one in the morning.

"Great Job Poliwhirl but its not over yet, we still got the rest of these losers to take care of…"

"Eevee!"

Ash heard Eevee and looked down at the Evolution Pokemon and saw that she was beginning to glow bright white blue. Then her whole body began to conceal white blue as she began a process Ash and Red had seen many times before but for some reason Ash had always acted surprised when it happened as if he had never seen it before in all his years as a Pokemon Trainer.

Ash simply smiled at this and thought to himself "**Eevee, She's evolving!**" he speculated in his head of what she could be evolving into since Eevee has over seven different evolutions that he knew of.

It couldn't be a Vaporeon, Jolteon or Flareon because she didn't touch any kind of Evolution stone and it couldn't be a Glaceon or Leafeon because there aren't any Ice Rocks or Moss Rocks in the area.

It couldn't have been an Umbreon because they only evolve when its nighttime. So it had to be an Espeon the psychic type cat-like evolution of Eevee…however Ash could not have been anymore wrong.

While Evolve was evolving its shape began to change. It began to grow a little longer and bigger and its ears grew to what looked ears off a Buneary or some other rabbit-like Pokemon. What sprouted next were things that looked like ribbons.

"What the…since when do Espeon have…those THINGS on them?" Ash asked himself confused quietly.

The transformation was soon complete and the blue glow vanished and revealed the evolution of Ash's Eevee to everyone in the room. They were all dumbfounded and shocked by what they saw.

Eevee had evolved into a Pokemon that looked like some sort of cat that had pale cream fur with pink feet, long ears and tail. It had a bow on its left ear and bow tie. Both of these ties had feelers with blue tips on them. She also had bright and honestly adorable blue eyes.

"Sylveon!"

The grunts were all dumfounded, one of them even spoke and asked a simple question they all thought, "What the hell is that?"

Ash was just as dumbfounded as they were and reached into his pocket "Okay, its been awhile since I used this thing since I haven't really needed it…but I need to know what Eevee evolved into because…I have idea in hell who this Pokemon is"

He pulled out his Pokedex and was met with no more then a sign and the Pokedex spoke out loud what it had.

"**ERROR: There is no available data on this Pokemon**"

Ash simply sighed in response to this and thought to himself "_**Of course there isn't…**_"

"_**WARNING: SELF DESTRUCT SEQEUNCE HAS BEEN ENGAGED, DETONATION OF UNDERGROUND HEADQUARTERS AND POKE BALL FACTORY IN T-MINUS THREE MINUTES AND COUNTING**_"

Red groaned in response "The Bitch! She must have engaged the places Self Destruct sequence when she escaped"

"Then we'd better get out of here and fast!" Ash said.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

The grunts however weren't going to let the two go that easily.

"Oh no you're not!"

"Yeah we aren't letting you bastards walk out of here, especially you Red!"

"Oh come on, you guys can't be smart enough to realize if this place blows you'll die along with the rest of us!" Red pointed out to the frankly idiot and cocky squad of Team Rocket grunts.

"He's right, we don't have enough time to get out of here!"

"Don't worry guys, I've got a fast way out of here!"

Red then looked at his Natu who stared at with glowing blue eyes. Then suddenly all of the grunts disappeared, Natu had used its Teleport to beam all of the grunts and their Pokemon out of the building.

"Where did your Natu send them?" Ash asked.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Natu sent them somewhere random, they're probably fine"

"SELF DESTRUCT IN TWO MINUTES"

"We better get out of here ourselves"

Ash and Red then recalled all of their Pokemon except for Pikachu of course along with Sylveon and Red's Natu to teleport them out of the place since the elevator would take them too long for them to get out of the place.

"Natu teleport us somewhere out of Viridian City!"

Natu eye's glowed blue again and it teleported the four out of the Underground HQ that was going to be destroyed in simply less then two minutes from then.

"Pidgey!"

"Pidgey!"

A flock of Pidgey were all pecking at the ground for food on Route 22 were the shined as bright as it could and the grass was as green as the leaf on the head of a Chikorita.

Suddenly Ash, Red, Pikachu and Natu teleported right in the middle of them and they were easily startled by their sudden appearance and intrusion into their feast of seeds and small insects and they all flew away from them.

Red looked at Ash's newly evolved Sylveon, he was curious of her as he like Ash had never seen her before. So he crouched down and pulled out his camera from one of his coat's pockets and took a picture of her.

**KABOOM!**

The two heard this and looked behind them and saw black smoke in the sky that was from Viridian City only a mile or two away because of the Rocket HQ's self destruction.

"Well...that's going to be on the evening news tonight for sure" Red commented.

Ash felt something moving around in his pocket and he pulled it out and realized what it was. It was Celebi's Poke Ball , which meant Celebi is about to warp him and Pikachu back to their own time period.

"It's been nice meeting you Red and I thank you for helping me, but I have to leave now I have some things to do"

"That's fine Ash...just one thing before you leave"

Red then handed Ash an envelope that was sealed. He then pulled Ash close to him and whispered into his ear.

"Don't open that envelope until you're about a mile away from me and only show to those you trust the most"

"Alright I will" Ash said.

Red then waved goodbye to Ash and his Natu used teleport and warped them both away from Route 22.

Ash then held Celebi's Poke Ball which unleashed the legendary time travel Pokemon.

"Celebi!"

Celebi's eyes then glowed green and soon a green veil began to form around it, Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon. The veil and they disappeared in a bright green flash as they traveled ahead in time back to 2024.

Ash preyed that when he returned the future because of his actions in the past wasn't a post-apocalyptic world filled with living candy people, magic dogs and guitar playing vampires or a world where humans and Pokemon are on the verge of extinction at the hands of shape changing robots.

Then they all blacked out except for Celebi.

"Ash! Ash! Wake up!"

Ash opened his eyes and saw Bianca, May, Max and Dawn all around him. He was back in the year 2024 and so were Pikachu, Celebi and Sylveon.

"How...how long was I gone for?" Ash asked.

"About four or five minutes before you, Pikachu, Celebi and that pink whatever it is warped back here"

Ash looked and saw the one who had said that was Meowth who along with Jessie and James were still trapped in plants made by Celebi.

"Well guys lets get back on track to Gardenia Town if we hurry we can make it there before sundown" Ash said.

"But what about Team Rocket?" Max asked pointing to the captive trio in the vines.

"They'll escape eventually they always manage to, but we'll be long gone by then" Ash answered.

The group walked off while Team Rocket watched them leave in their vine covered prison.

"Well...I guess I better start clawing our way out of here" Meowth said as he popped out his claws and started to cut through the vines.

Over an hour in a half later The group at least had reached Gardenia Town where they quickly had located the town's Pokemon Center, which is where they planned to crash for the night before the Pokemon Contest that Dawn planned to participate in the next day.

When they arrived and sat down in a booth where they could chat to one another in privacy Ash explained to the group his adventure in the year 1992 in the best detail as he could.

"I've never heard of a guy named Red before Ash" Dawn said. Her answer was the same as everyone else in the group had said to him.

But Ash knew that their lack of knowledge was completely forgivable since May and Max were from Hoenn, Dawn was from Sinnoh and Bianca was from far-off in Johto and had never left Alto More once in her life.

"The thing is guys, I've never heard of him…you got to wonder what happened to the guy," Ash said.

He sat up from the booth and over to the videophone, "I have to go talk to Professor about what Eevee had evolved into, my Pokedex doesn't seem to know what it is…but when that happens he usually knows something about the Pokemon in question"

Ash dialed up Professor Oak's number on the videophone and he appeared on the screen.

"Ash! It's been sometime, how have your travels been?" He asked.

"Professor Oak…I need to ask you something, my Eevee evolved recently…and its not any kind of evolution of Eevee that I've ever seen before…"

Professor Oak stroked his chin "Well Eevee is a Pokemon with unstable genetic makeup and the Pokemon research community have only scratched the surface of how many possible evolutions the species has…could you show me what Eevee evolved into?"

"Sure" Ash said.

He pulled out Sylveon's Poke ball and released the at least to him unknown Pokemon from it in front of the videophone monitor to show Professor Oak.

"Sylveon!"

"Oh! I've seen that Pokemon before at a science conference it's called a Sylveon, I'll send the data I have on it to your Pokedex!" He said.

Ash pulled his Pokedex out of his pocket as it was blinking and making noises, which was thanks to Oak sending new data over to it. He opened it up and pointed at Sylveon and it began to explain the Pokémon's data.

"_**Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon sends a soothing aura from its ribbon-like feelers to calm fights between not just Pokemon but also between human beings as well**_"

"I'm glad that you called me Ash, Bulbasaur has discovered a patch of rare berries that I haven't seen since I…"

Ash caught that something was wrong with what Oak had just said to him.

"Wait, Professor did you just say Bulbasaur?"

Professor Oak seemed confused by this "Yes I did Ash, we've been calling your Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur for all the six and a half years since you captured it"

Ash thought this over and realized Oak was not forgetting about the evolution of Bulbasaur…because it had never happened.

What he did in 1992 had altered some events that happened up until the current year of 2024, which included the evolution of his Bulbasaur into an Ivysaur, which had never happened now.

"Oh yeah Professor, I'm sorry I've just haven't been really thinking clearly today"

"Oh well its been nice talking to you Ash, hope to hear from you again soon!"

Oak then signed off on the videophone and Ash returned to the booth. He didn't plan on letting the alterations to the future like Bulbasaur not evolving bother him since as long as robots aren't in control of the world and killing humans then everything is fine.

He sat down on the booth next to Bianca and he pulled out the letter that Red has given to him before he returned to the future.

"So Red gave you that letter?" May asked.

"Yeah and when he did he gave me and very cryptic message and told me to only show this to the people I trust the most, so….I guess I'm gonna show you guys what it says" Ash said.

"Alright, lets read!" Dawn said.

Ash then opened up the letter and pulled out what was inside.

"Alright, let's read…"

Ash began to read the letter written to him by Red himself and while he read it…his expression changed. It started out as his usually happy self but as he continued his smile disappeared as he began to grow uneasy as if he was about to throw up or something and his friends could clearly see it.

"Ash, Ash…?" Bianca asked.

Ash did not answer her question.

"Talk to me, you okay?" Bianca asked.

Ash handed the letter and as he did he shook "Read…the letter"

Bianca took the letter and she read what Red wrote on it.

"Ash, I know that you're an Aura users. I could sense it inside of you because like you so I am, to tell you the truth I've only seen like a small handful of other Aura users besides my own family. There are very few of us left here in Kanto, maybe we're high in other places like Sinnoh or Hoenn but who knows I haven't been to those places yet. It was great meeting and I hope one day we can meet each other once again. Stay safe from the dark forces that suppress our kind, one day I know we'll stop them and we won't have to hide in fear of them anymore. Sincerely Red but that's not my real name, my real name is Hiiro Satoshi"

"Aura, Ash what is talking about and what's wrong?" Bianca asked with her hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Its because Hiiro…."

"Because Hiiro is what Ash, please tell us you don't have to be afraid to tell us!" Bianca said.

Ash gulped "Because Hiiro Satoshi…is my father's name"

The rest of the group gasped which included Pikachu in response to this revelation while Ash got up, went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Inside of the bathroom, the group could hear even from their booth the sounds of Ash as he began to sob and cry in there by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUN! That was a twist that a lot of you probably didn't see coming wasn't it! Well except for ChipmunkRaccoon who actually a wild guess on DeviantART that he was Ash's dad…and you were right Chipmunk.<strong>

**Anyway like I said I began to conceive this storyline about Ash's father all the way in November of 2012 and now its coming to fruition and now that I've released this chapter I can officially reveal the title of this storyline…The Legend Of Hiiro Satoshi. **

**Now you're all probably wonder some questions risen by this chapter…like why did Hiiro stop being Red, what happened to him, who are these dark forces, where are his family, who are his family, What health problems did Ash's paternal Grandfather have, what happened to his Pokemon, What was his favorite food? Well don't worry all of these questions and more will be revealed in the storyline. **

**The themes of this storyline are going to become apparent as it progresses and the ending I'm going to try and write it as sad and tear jerking as the ending of a great film from Pixar Animation Studios…Toy Story 3. **

**Finally this is something that I need to tell all my readers. After the Legend of Hiiro Satoshi storyline ends…I'm going to end Pokemon: Try it again Ash! Kanto and continue the plot points that won't be complete (Koga's whereabouts, Ash completing badge collecting and Dawn's contests, ect, ect…) in a new Sequel story that I've already begun brain storming ideas for. I'm not giving away anything by saying this but…the events of this storyline are going are going to consequences in the sequel and…nothing will ever be the same afterwards. So in other words serious stuff is going to go down.**

**Author Notes:**

**Thanks to Ash's mucking around in the past Bulbasaur never evolved into an Ivysaur and it's going to stay like that, I should have never evolved him in the first place. I didn't plan this ahead of time; actually the idea just came to me while I was writing this chapter so got to thinking…why should I only ret-con that?**

**Here's a quick list of things that have been ret-conned as well.**

**Arianna's crappy back-story from my early chapters that I didn't through. Her back-story will be re-worked into something much, much better because she's going to appear in two or three chapters from now.**

**Some other Pokemon have de-evolved. Ash's Pignite is still a Pignite, his Palpitoad is still a Palpitoad, his Scraggy is still a Scraggy, Cilan's Pansage is still a Pansage and Misty's Psyduck is still a Psyduck and May's Munchlax is still a Munchlax. **

**Serena's back-story with Ash from the XY anime is going to get reworked so I don't just rip the anime.**

**Cilan wasn't in the Striation Gym; he's in Johto right now.**

**Other then those things most of things that happened in the anime had happened. I'll elaborate on this in future chapters.**

**Anyway I'll update as soon as I can have a happy Memorial Day weekend and tomorrow I'm going to Godzilla in the theaters with my brother. See yeah! **


	58. Before the contest time starts

**Well we're up to Chapter 58 and whoa last chapter was what Television tropes would call a "Wham episode" wasn't it? Bet you didn't see that coming…well except for ChipmunkRaccoon who guessed correctly. So anyway we're finally getting back to Pokemon Contests after two years of the group just pretty much wondering around Kanto and Johto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway Read, Enjoy and Review as always.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Sun began to rise over Gardenia Town early that beautiful spring morning. The grass was freshly wet with dew as the light of the morning sun touched the grass; the wild Pokemon foraged for food such as seeds and plants and the Contest hall was being prepared for the contest that day.<p>

But not everything was bright and upbeat today for everyone.

The Pokemon Center's lounge was almost empty as everyone else was still asleep. That is expect for two, Ash and Pikachu who had gotten up before anyone else had awakened…because he hadn't had much sleep last night anyone and thought there wasn't any more point of just laying in bed for another few hours.

Yesterday Ash had actually obtained some sort of clue that may allow him to figure out why his father disappeared over a decade ago…but it was one that had left him with an uneasy feeling his stomach and with anxiety and it cost him half a night of sleep.

The letter given to him by the vigilante Red 32 years in the past and he learned from the letter three things. That was Red was a user of aura something he had seen before, he was his father probably the most shocking thing about the letter and finally their kind in the past was "**suppressed**" according to Hiiro by "**Dark forces**".

The letter had kept Ash awake for most of the night as he wondered for hours and hours what his father had meant in the letter that he wrote to him. Eventually he simply resorted to having his Butterfree use Sleep Powder on him to knock him out and he got at least four in a half or five hours of sleep before he woke up and couldn't go back to sleep again.

"You were having trouble sleeping, weren't you?"

Ash let out a loud sigh, as he knew that Bianca was behind him right now. He didn't even both turning around to face her because he just didn't feel like it. She instead just sat down right next to him.

"How did you guess?"

Bianca pointed at Ash's eyes that had dark circles around them "The dark circles around your eyes are a dead ringer"

Ash sighed "I just…I just couldn't stop thinking about my dad last night, that letter…that letter that he gave me, it mentioned that dark forces were suppressing aura users in 1992…which raises a very big question"

Bianca guessed what that question was and she asked it "Are they still around here in 2024?"

"Even if…whoever the hell these guys are still around these days, something happened to my dad and I need to find out what…it's the only way that I'll ever get any kind sort of closure this has been something that's been torturing me for almost thirteen years of my life and I can't take another year of it or else…I think I'm gonna lose it!"

Bianca struggled with what she should say to him and finally thought of something "Ash, I didn't ask this question before because…well you had locked yourself in the bathroom and you were crying but…what are aura users?"

Ash let out a quit sigh as he recalled what he knew from his memories "Aura users or what I heard they were called Aura Guardians were people who were able to sense and manipulate the power of aura"

"How can someone manipulate aura?"

"Well…its kind of hard to explain…to be honest I don't really know the exact myself hell I've barely even used whatever connection that I have to aura to be specific I've used a grand total of three times, once to help save this magic tree…and don't even ask me about that would take me even longer to explain, reseal an insane ghost Pokemon which I accidentally released from the seal an Aura Guardian had imprisoned it in about 500 years before and the last time you saw do it when I fired an aura sphere at Black Fog in Pokemon Tower"

"So you're an aura user yourself?"

"Barely, like I said I pretty much never really use whatever abilities I may have I've been more focused on my journey...but back to Aura guardians they were people who used aura to help other people a long time ago…"

"How long ago?"

"A few centuries ago, one of them a knight named Aaron stopped a war between two feuding armies using his aura…at the cost of his own life"

"So where are the Aura Guardians these days, I've never even heard of them until now?"

"That's the thing that worries me about my dad Bianca…the only living Aura Guardian that I know is one that was in training when I last met him…in the Sinnoh region"

"Then it sounds like practicing Aura is a dying art...where are you going to start looking for answers about Hiiro?"

"I…I don't know, but I know that I won't be able to get any kind of peace until I find him…or where his body was buried"

Ash knew that there was a huge possibility that his father died…or was killed by whoever the hell these "**dark forces**"…and that's even if they were involved in his possible death. For all Ash knew Team Rocket could have figured out what Red's true identity was and decided to exact revenge against him. But if that's the case that just begs an even bigger question.

Why in the world are he and his mother Delia even still alive?

* * *

><p>A few hours later the Contest hall was opened to the contestants who began to pour inside to register and prepare for their chance to compete for the Gardenia Town Ribbon and be two to three ribbons down to compete in the Kanto Grand Festival.<p>

One of these coordinators was Dawn who was at the frost desk where she registered for the contest. She quickly finished her registration and returned to the group who waited for her patiently in the waiting area.

"I'm in and the contest starts in about two hours," She said.

"That's great, we'll have plenty of time to pick out the perfect outfit for you to wear!" May exclaimed.

Ash did not pay much attention to anything that was being said by either May or Dawn as he struggled just to stay awake due to his lack of sleep the previous night. He hoped that no one would notice, but he knows they probably have, Bianca and Pikachu did at least.

Ash knew he could not keep this up for much longer so got up from where he had been sitting and turned to see his friends "Guys…I'm just…I'm just going to outside, I need some fresh air right now" He said then he walked right out the exit of the registry much to the confusion of his friends.

Bianca decided to say something so the rest of the group "Ash didn't get a lot of sleep last night"

Outside the registry building, Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder attempted to get some fresh air. He walked in front of a large number of coordinators to come and enter the contest or simply trainers that simply walked around him and didn't seem to pay him any mind at all while Ash actually managed to avoid bumping into anyone.

Then suddenly...

_**SMACK!**_

Ash and Pikachu fell straight to the ground after they bumped. He felt some pain on his face and body as he smacked face-first on the pavement but lucky for both him and Pikachu they didn't get any serious injuries they just felt a little bit of pain, like the kind you might get if you slipped and hit the ground when you just walked up the stairs while you carried a fully packed backpack.

Ash decided to speak up and see if whomever he bumped into was all right and not hurt by the fall "Ugh…I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT, I JUST FELL ON THE PAVEMENT!"

Ash recognized the voice much to dismay "Oh for the love of Arceus, why does it have to be her…"

Ash and Pikachu both looked from the ground as the person they had caused to fall to the ground when they bumped into got up from the ground herself and it was someone that Ash would rather not encounter that day as he already has enough going on at the moment.

It was none other then Ursula, a Pokemon coordinator and Dawn's fiercest rival. She was also someone Ash had pissed off the last time she encountered him and she didn't look happy that he caused her fall down or to see him at all actually to be quite honest.

"Its you, don't you ever watch where you're going?"

"_**I don't want to deal with this, not now**_"

Ash pulled out a Poke Ball from his pocket. He opened it up and unleashed the Pokemon that was inside of it. It was his Charizard who let out a loud and mighty roar.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Ursula asked.

Ash and Pikachu hopped on to Charizard's back and the mighty dragon-like fire and flying type Pokemon took off of the ground and flew away from where Ursula stood as she simply watched Ash and his Pokemon fly away.

Ursula simply groaned.

"Fucking Jerk…"

Now that Dawn had finished her registration to compete in the Pokemon Contest, she and the rest of the group exited the registration building where much to their surprise/horror they saw Ursula who noticed them too. She didn't look happy to see them either.

"I figured that since he was here, you couldn't be too far behind"

Dawn did not respond to that comment as she attempted to be the mature one in all this and tried not to let Ursula get to her. But sadly you can only be around Ursula for so long until her bitchy attitude just makes you want to punch her right in the face and knock out her lights.

"So you're entering the Gardenia Contest I see"

Dawn decided to reply to her fierce rival's question but she knew from her encounters with her that Ursula would not have a single kind word to say to her reply "Yeah, I am entering the contest, so I guess you're entering it too?"

"HMPH! As a matter of fact, I'm planning on winning this contest and that ribbon…"

Ursula then walked past the group and toward the registration building. But for some reason she stopped right in her tracks and began to speak once again.

"You'd better have some great prepared if you want to get pass the appeals round…good luck Dee-Dee, you're gonna need it"

She quickly ran inside the registration building where the door quickly slid closed behind her but something unlucky had apparently happened to Ursula in there because the very second after she went in. She shouted something.

"Oh damn it! There's a line!"

Max and Bianca were confused by what Ursula had said to Dawn but May knew exactly what that was about. Max decided to break the short silence and ask "Hey, Dawn why did Ursula just call you Dee-Dee?"

Dawn sighed frustrated "I don't want to talk about it" she replied.

"Okay, we'll respect that" Max said.

Bianca looked around where they were but she couldn't spot Ash anymore. She figured he must have wandered off somewhere to try and clear his head of the anxiety he's been having since yesterday and decided to ask someone who might have seen where he went.

She went over to an old man on a bench.

"Excuse me, I need your help?"

"What can I do for you young lady?"

"Have you seen a 16 in a half year old trainer with a red hat, black hair and a Pikachu on his shoulder most of the time?"

"Actually yes I did you actually just missed in fact, for some reason he let out a Charizard and just flew off"

"What, where did he fly off to?"

The old man pointed in a direction in the sky.

"He flew off in that direction, he looked a bit stressed out so he might be heading to Route 27"

"What's that place?"

"It's a very beautiful route and its not far from Tohjo Falls he probably went there to try and clear his head of whatever stress might be plaguing him…either that or he's going to go commit suicide by drowning himself in the falls either one is a possibility"

Bianca ran over back to the group to tell them what she learned.

"Guys I think I just found out where Ash might have gone, that old guy over there said him and Charizard flew over in the direction of Route 27 near a place called Tohjo Falls" She explained.

"Hold on, I'll check!' Max reached into his pocket and pulled out his pretty useful and handy but slightly outdated PokéNav switched it on and checked the map that lead to here from Route 27.

"My PokéNav says that it would take us about day to get there by foot, but by air it would probably just take us like twenty or fifteen minutes maybe even less then that" He explained.

"We have to find him, but I don't have any flying Pokemon to fly over there" Bianca said.

A light bulb suddenly popped into Dawn's head as she thought of an idea that could solve their problem. She dug into her bag and pulled out a Poke Ball "I have a Pokemon that might help us get to Ash"

Dawn held the Poke Ball into the air, which opened up and unleashed the Pokemon from inside of it. It was her Togekiss that she got from Princess Salvia during her and Ash's journey through the Sinnoh region.

"Togekiss!"

Togekiss was a pretty large Pokemon and she looked like she was big enough to carry at least one or two humans on it perhaps even more and she looked simply beautiful and majestic with her simple white color with blue and red all over.

Dawn turned to Bianca and she spoke "My Togekiss is a pretty fast flyer, you could use her to fly over to Route 27 and see if that's where you can find Ash and Pikachu"

"I'll come with you" Max said.

"Are you or May coming, Dawn?" Bianca asked the two.

"I can't, I need to get ready for the contest so me and May will stay here, plus we'll be here to see if Ash comes back here if you guys don't find him there" Dawn explained in response.

Bianca and Max climbed on the back of Dawn's Togekiss. Once the two were on board she opened up both of her massive, majestic and pure white colored wings.

Togekiss began to flap her wings as she came off of the ground. Soon enough she finally managed to take flight to the air and take route to Route 27 to search for Ash and Pikachu to bring them back or at the very least to see if Ash was fine and hasn't drown himself in Tohjo falls.

* * *

><p>"Pidgey!"<p>

"Pidgey!"

"Pidgey!"

Some Pidgey flew through the air above Route 27 while some Magikarp, Goldeen and other water-type Pokemon swam around in the waters that actually probably made up about over 90% of the entire route. The other 10% was made up of pieces of land that varied in sizes.

Some of them were large enough to park a huge motor home on them or construct a small house on top of them. Either that or they could be so small that probably only a regular sized van could be parked on top.

Size of the land pieces aside the place was a gorgeous route that was rather quiet besides for the sounds of the various different kinds of Pokemon that inhabited the route, but they weren't that loud at all and they're all mostly peaceful.

To be honest actually most of them didn't really bother any trainers or regular folks that come around to Route 27 to try and enjoy the beautiful scenery. Many people including Pokemon trainers come to the route to try and clear their heads of any anxieties or troubles they might have…

…And Ash Ketchum was one of them.

Ash's body lay on the grassy ground of one of the larger land pieces in the waters of Route 27 as he simply looked up at the bright blue sunny sky where there wasn't a single cloud and the sun shined brightly on the grass and the water.

Pikachu lay right next to Ash. The Electric Mouse Pokemon was concerned for his best friend and trainer of almost seven years, as he hadn't spoken a word since they had arrived to Route 27 via Charizard.

Pikachu didn't bother Ash because he knew he was in a funk at the moment as he tried to gather his thoughts on what he could do to find the truth behind the dark forces and the disappearance of his father.

Togekiss flew over Route 27 with Bianca and Max on her back as the two scouted the area for wherever Ash and Pikachu might be and Max spotted them where they lay on the ground.

"Bianca, I can see Ash and Pikachu down there"

"Togekiss, fly us down there!"

"Kiss! Kiss!"

The Jubilee Pokemon followed Bianca's instructions and began to descend downward to Ash and Pikachu's location.

Below Ash finally after the last ten minutes finally broke his silence "You think the others have gone out looking for us, Pikachu?"

Before Pikachu could give any sort of answer, he looked up in the sky above the duo and saw Togekiss descending down to their location with Bianca and Max.

Ash noticed had also taken notice of Togekiss' approach but he didn't get up like his best friend had and simply continued to lie on the grass. Togekiss soon enough landed on the grass only five feet away from him, then Bianca and Max hopped off of her.

"I was wondering if you guys were going to go out looking for me," Ash said.

"Why didn't you just tell us where were you going?" Max asked.

Still laying on the grass Ash replied to Max's question "I didn't really know where I was going to go, Charizard just flew here it looked nice...so I just decided to lay down around here and relax"

"So it never crossed your mind, to even tell us that you were gonna fly off to some random place to chill so we wouldn't worry…like at all not even a small thought?" Bianca asked.

Ash took a deep breath in and then spoke "No…no, not really" He replied bluntly.

Bianca let out a frustrated sigh, as she was annoyed by Ash's attitude and rude tone that he just spoke with to both her and Max "Ash…look, I know that you…haven't been fairing well since what happened yesterday but that doesn't mean you should be acting like well…a jerk to us"

"Well at least you know that you're father is dead Bianca!"

"Ash, would you just…"

"And you Max, you're father is still alive and you know that for sure and where he is, you both along with May don't know how FUCKING lucky you are…I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF MY FATHER IS DEAD OR ALIVE AND IF HE"S ALIVE I DON"T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HELL HE IS ON THIS EARTH!"

Bianca and Max were both shocked by Ash's sudden angry outburst. Pikachu watched the outburst from where he stood on the grass next to him and even he was shocked and surprised by his behavior towards his friends.

Bianca looked as if she was about to cry but then her expression turned to anger and she finally broke her silence and turned to Max "Max get on to Togekiss we're going to Gardenia for Dawn's contest" She told Max in a stern tone of voice.

"But what about Ash…?"

"I SAID GET ON TOGEKISS!" She screamed.

Max complied with Bianca's rather aggressive command and climbed on to Dawn's Togekiss. Before Bianca climbed on the Jubilee Pokemon herself to fly back to Gardenia Town she glanced at Ash.

"If you ever feel like coming back and apologizing after you cool down, I'll accept it but if you're gonna keep having these kinds of outbursts then don't even bother coming back!" She yelled.

Ash spoke "Then I guess it will be awhile before I see any of you"

Bianca didn't say a word and she climbed on to Togekiss next to Max. Togekiss then opened her wings and began to flap them and flew off of the ground and into the sky. She flew off back to Gardenia town while Ash and Pikachu simply stood and watched as the three flew out of their sights.

Ash face palmed himself at what he just done. He then looked down at the ground at Pikachu who looked rather disappointed in him for what he just said to Bianca and Max.

"Please don't give me that look Pikachu…alright maybe I shouldn't said those things to them but they shouldn't even come looking for me in the first place…they should have just left me alone…"

Pikachu simply sighed and shook his head.

"Pika, Pi…"

"Well, I guess we should check out this Tohjo Falls place…lets check where it is on the Pokegear's map"

Ash pulled out his Pokegear, turned it on and he looked through its map function to see how far away Tohjo Falls was from here on Route 27. He was surprised about how close it was to the two of them.

"Hey its only a few miles from here and even says that its pretty close to the Battle Tower maybe we'll run into Anabel…" Ash then pulled out Charizard's Poke Ball from his pocket "Well lets fly over and check it out"

Ash then opened up the Poke Ball and unleashed Charizard who let out a mighty roar. The duo hopped on to the dragon-like fire and flying type Pokemon and they flew off from Route 27.

Now en route to Tohjo falls Ash dug into his pocket and pulled something folded out of it. He unfolded it and revealed what it was.

It was a picture of him at age two or three, his mother Delia who looked to be in her early twenties and his father Hiiro who looked to be in his early thirties who looked like a grownup version of Ash except for the eyes and lack of the freckles on Ash's face. He also had a long head of black hair.

"Wherever you are in this world dad, I'll find you…and if you're not in this world then I won't stop looking for whoever took you away from us, just like you told me to do"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>We just wrapped up Chapter 58 and so far it seems that I'm back on track of updating the story at least once a month, I guess I've just gotten over whatever writers block I was suffering late last year and early this year…but only time will tell if I don't get it again.<strong>

**Author Notes:**

**Originally this was just going to be a two-part arc but then I decided to expand into four parts...that may now end up being five parts, maybe. Here's the order I plan to write the arc in:**

**This Chapter: Introduction**

**Chapter 59: Appeals Round**

**Chapter 60: Appeals Round Results and battles**

**Chapter 61: Last Battle to determine who gets the ribbon**

**Chapter 62: Surprise Battle**

**Random Notes:**

**So anyway I'm sure all of you have heard that remakes of Ruby and Sapphire have been announced for a worldwide November 21****st**** release titled Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire.**

**There have also been some new Mega Evolutions announced.**

**Mega Sceptile (A Grass/Dragon type so know he/she is at a double disadvantage against Ice types should they decide to LET IT GO!)**

**Mega Swampert (Who seems to be doing a lot of lifting…Brah!)**

**Mega Diancie (Who has a pretty long diamond dress)**

**Mega Sableye (Who hides behind a big red diamond)**

**What Pokemon do you think should get Mega Evolutions in OR&AS personally I would like to see Mega Evolutions of the Johto starters since the Hoenn and Kanto ones got Mega Evolutions and maybe even a Mega Metagross. But I'd like to know what Mega Evolutions you'd like to see in the remakes. **

**Also in Anime news SPOILERS it appears Ash is going to capture a Hawlucha.**

**Since my last update I've seen Godzilla and X Men Days of Future Past. Both are good films and I'd recommend you see both flicks (Though I enjoyed DOFP a bit more then Godzilla). By the way for DOFP stay after the credits for a stinger that sets up the next X-film. **

**I'll update as soon as I can, hopefully sometime in July. So stay tuned and see if I don't succumb to any writers block. **


	59. Appeal Round Begins! Tohjo Exploration

**Hello and Welcome to another new chapter of Pokemon: Try it again Ash! Kanto.**

**Even though well…to be quite honest really the plot has gone from my simple original plot of Ash simply going around Kanto to collect badges so he can re-challenge the Indigo Plateau to him trying to figure out why his father isn't around which is something that has been the fuel for hundreds of fan stories many of which are on this site. **

**Plus lets face it, Ash trying to learn what happened to his father is a far more interesting plot then anything the anime has done in awhile.**

**If you agree or disagree with the above statement write it in your review to explain why you agree or disagree.**

**Anyway I'm not doing a recap this chapter I'm pretty you all remember what happened last time so let's just get into the plot. Read, Review and like always I hope these stories. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The wind in the air as Charizard flew Pikachu and me through the air made my hair go all over the place. The wind also almost made me lose my hat and I sure as hell didn't want to lose it from over 500 feet or however high we were up in the air and waste the rest of the day searching for it.<p>

So I just decided to put in my backpack so I wouldn't have to go through all of that trouble.

I've started to consider ditching wearing that kind of hat it has really gotten old at this point I mean…I've worn the same type of hat for almost SEVEN YEARS now.

I mean yeah sure I've worn different variations of it with different logo designs or colors but essential I've been wearing the same kind for almost a DECADE.

I haven't had a hair cut in over six months my hair is at least three inches long coming up on four inches and it's been getting harder and harder to keep the hat from falling off. I actually might ditch wearing a hat all together because of my hair.

It looks like I might be missing out on Dawn's contest so I can and explore these beautiful Tohjo Falls I've been hearing about for such a long time now…and I hope its worth the trouble I'm gonna have when I back to the rest of my friends…if they even still want to be my friends when I get back.

* * *

><p><strong>End POV <strong>

* * *

><p>Dawn tapped her feet on the floor repeatedly as she sat on a bench in the Contest Hall's preparation room as she waited for the return of Ash, Max and Bianca. The Cubone who had joined them in Lavender Town sat on the bench next to her who had been rather silent since they left the town.<p>

May ran into the room and Dawn sat up.

"May, Are they back?"

"Well…yes and no"

"What do you mean?"

Bianca, Max and Togekiss entered the room but there was no Ash or Pikachu. Dawn figured out what May had meant by what she had said.

Bianca was the first one to speak "Ash didn't come back with us"

Bianca was still angry because of how rude and rather mean-spirited Ash was to them back on Route 27. She wanted to have some time away from him just as much as he wanted time from them.

"But why, what happened is he okay?" Dawn asked.

Bianca didn't give an answer so instead Max decided to do, so that Dawn wasn't left in the dark about what had happened "Well ugh…Ash needs some time alone for himself right now, he was in a bad mood when we found him and Pikachu on Route 27"

Bianca decided to say something, she sat up and yelled "Yeah and when we tried to reason with him he cussed and yelled us, he acted like a total prick to us back there and he even said that he might not come back!"

"What, he can't be serious?"

"I'm sure he isn't serious Dawn, he'll probably come back when he's calmed down" May said.

"Yeah, lets hope for that" Dawn said.

Bianca frowned and clenched her fist "_**I can't believe I kissed him in the first place!**_" She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Charizard continued to fly through the air as he got closer and closer to the entrance of the infamous Tohjo Falls.<p>

Pikachu saw something that was coming up in the distance that made his super cute mouth drop open in utter amazement.

"Pika, Pi…"

Ash could tell that Pikachu must have seen something amazing up ahead with a look on his face like that, so he looked out himself to see what it was all about.

Once he saw it…he was left completely speechless by what he had seen.

It was Tohjo Falls.

It was everything one could use to describe the word beautiful.

The Water flowed down probably a hundred or more feet down and the sun glistened off of the water, there was even a small rainbow that formed on top of the falls where the water was coming from.

"Whoa…now I defiantly want to check this place out, fly us down Charizard!"

Charizard looked up at Ash, he frowned and growled at him in annoyance.

Ash faceplamed himself as soon as he realized what Charizard meant with his soar reaction.

"Oh yeah I forgot that if any of that water touched your tail's tip fire, it'd go out and you would die…silly me"

Charizard then turned away from Ash.

"I'm sorry I forgot, I just caught up with how beautiful these falls look!"

The Flame Pokemon simply rolled his eyes in response.

Ash then tried to remember if he had any other Pokemon on his current party who were capable of flight that wouldn't die if they came into contact with some water from the falls.

Then it hit him, he DID have another Pokemon that can fly in his current party that could fly across or into the falls without the risk of death.

He reached for his belt then he removed two Poke Balls. One of the balls were Charizard's own Poke Ball and the other ball contained the Pokemon that he was going to use to fly right to the falls to explore it.

"Latias, I choose you!"

Ash then tossed the latter Poke Ball into the air, which opened up and released the Legendary Guardian of Alto Mare who flew over next to Charizard. Ash then jumped right off of Charizard with Pikachu and landed on to Latias' back.

Ash let out a sigh of relief "Good thing you were right next to Charizard Latias or else me and Pikachu would have fallen to our deaths down there". Ash then pointed at Charizard his Poke Ball.

"Thanks for flying us all the way out here Charizard, you should take a rest"

Ash then recalled Charizard back inside of his Poke Balls and placed it back on his belt. Once that was taken care of Latias descended toward the Tohjo Falls that was even more beautiful now that the trio was even closer to it.

Latias flew in close to the rushing waterfalls of the Tohjo falls. They were so close in fact one of her jet-like wings touched the clear and pure water. Latias closed her eyes and smiled as to her the water felt very cool and relaxing on her wings.

Ash couldn't wait anymore he needed to get inside those falls just to see what was inside "Alright, Latias bring us through the falls!"

Latias per Ash's command flew back around then she dived straight forward through the waterfall that covered the entrance of the inside of Tohjo Falls.

Now that the trio were inside of Tohjo Falls Latias levitated herself down to the ground. Ash and Pikachu jumped off of her where Ash squeezed the water out of his clothes and Pikachu shook himself off. Thankfully they weren't wet enough to leave them soaked.

Once that was over they looked around in the inside of Tohjo Falls

There was a huge lake of water within the entrance that seemed to have a deep depth that would allow people to swim in it and the water from the lake reflected all over the entrance thanks to light from the sun.

"Well…"

Ash then dug into his backpack and pulled out a flashlight then he switched it on.

"…Let's see what's around in here, guys"

The three of them then began to travel deeper into the falls to see what lies ahead.

* * *

><p>Inside the contest hall was now jam-packed full of spectators who had come to watch the contest. There were so many people that almost every seat in the entire place was filled.<p>

Lillian Meridian walked into the center of the Contest Hall. Meridian is the announcer for pretty much all of the Contests in the Kanto region, which has been her job for a number of years now. It could get tiring at times but someone had to do it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, its Showtime! Welcome who came to this year's contest coming to you LIVE from here in Gardenia Town!" She announced through the microphone.

The crowd cheered loudly.

Bianca, Max and Cubone among the crowd in the hall as they watched Lilian give some pre-contest exposition even though most already know these things but at this point its obligatory so people who have never been to a contest before will know this information.

"For our coordinators, here's what you'll be competing for…"

She pulled out a Purple ribbon to show to the cameras.

"The Gardenia Ribbon!"

The cameras then pointed to the panel of Judges.

"Now please allow me to introduce the contest judges…"

"Mr. Raoul Contesta head of the Pokemon activities committee!"

"Thank, thank you all it's a pleasure to be here!"

"Next the President of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!"

"Thank you, remarkable!"

"Last but not least Gardenia's beloved nurse and close friend, Nurse Joy!"

"It's wonderful to be here, thank you"

Inside of the Contest Hall preparation room the coordinators waited for the appeal round to begin where they'll show off their Pokémon's skill and beauty. Then they'll judged and only the ones who impressed the judges the most will be able to move on to the battle rounds to try and win the ribbon.

Dawn and May were there too as the former was participating in the contest as May was taking a break from contesting since Johto.

Dawn choose not to wear anything too fancy for this contest since it was more of a thing for contests in the Sinnoh rather then the ones in Kanto. The thing she dreaded the most about this contest besides not getting past the appeal rounds were that Ursula was probably going to try and push her buttons a bit before the contest starts to throw her off focus so she'd probably lose focus during the appeals.

**Dawn's POV**

May tapped on my shoulder, which meant she was trying to get me to see something that she had just seen so I turned around and…_oh sweet Arceus help us all_.

It was…Ursula. She had the same cocky smirk on her face she always has and I knew she was coming over to us to…well be Ursula. _Somebody just kill me now so I don't have to listen to her talk_.

**End POV**

"So Dee-Dee you actually decided to show up, I'm surprised"

Dawn was about to sit up and probably punch Ursula right in the teeth but May decided to speak up to her special friend's rival herself so they wouldn't get kicked out of the Contest hall for assaulting someone.

"Do you have anything better to do then just bothering people, Ursula?" She asked.

"Why of course, I have many things better then talking to either of you losers I could make a list but I don't have much time to waste but I'll tell you winning that ribbon sure is one of them and I just happen to be the first one in the appeal round"

Ursula then turned her attention the door that lead to the contest hall. The appeal round was about to begin and she was convinced that the ribbon was hers already before she officially won it.

"Now lets the appeals round started, lets welcome our first contestant Ursula!"

Ursula gracefully bowed to the crowd and pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Garchomp, its Showtime!"

She tossed the Poke Ball into the air, which opened up and released her signature Pokemon Garchomp who landed on the ground in a graceful manner. Then she mimicked what Ursula had done when she entered the hall, she bowed to the crowd.

"Garchomp use Sandstorm!"

Garchomp then yelled out a mighty roar, which caused sand to somehow just come out of nowhere even though there isn't any sand in the hall, which formed a massive sandstorm around her, thankfully no one got any in their eyes.

"_**Alright, now let's see if this impresses them enough...I really hope it does!**_" Ursula thought.

"Now use Dragon Rage!"

Garchomp within the sandstorm opened her mouth wide then fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy. The beam shifted into the shape of a blue and black dragon where it flew around within the sandstorm. This created a visual interesting effect in the sandstorm.

The Sandstorm then dispersed along with the Dragon Rage that combined with it to create the combination.

This was not Ursula's intent.

"_**What, what t-that wasn't supposed to happen…It was supposed to make the sandstorm change into the shape of a dragon then it would breath a beam of sand…what the hell went wrong?**_" She asked herself.

The Judges all had very mixed opinions by Ursula's appeal performance.

"Hmmm…it looked amazing at first, but it wasn't really anything I haven't seen already in my long career as a Contest judge"

"I can't really say that it was anything quite remarkable to be totally honest"

"I liked it for what it was…but it could have been a lot better"

Ursula was clearly distraught in their reactions to her performance. Her turn was over now so she simply recalled her Garchomp back to her Poke Ball and exited the Contest Hall in shame.

Having watched the whole thing from the monitor in the waiting room, Dawn smirked as she thought that Ursula's lackluster appeal performance was simply delicious to watch. She thought that this would surely cost her a chance of advancing to the battle round of the contest. She knew that enjoying this was a bit wrong but couldn't really help it since Ursula would have done the same to her had their roles be reversed.

"Now its time for our next contestant, Zoey!"

Dawn's mouth dropped as she saw on the screen her sort-of rival and friend Zoey walk into the contest hall. She knew that Ursula probably won't get through the appeal rounds but Zoey on the other hand…probably will.

* * *

><p><strong>Drip! Drip! Drip!<strong>

Water dripped from the rock ceiling to the growing puddle on the ground within the caves of Tohjo Falls.

Several Zubat hung upside down on the ceiling. Suddenly a flash of bright light could be seen close by which caused them to get startled and fly away to a dark lightless part of the cave.

The source of the bright light was the flashlight that Ash had in his hand which served as the only source of light he, Pikachu and Latias had as they journey deep into the caves of Tohjo Falls. This point they had been in there for over an hour.

They've gone through a straightforward path there hasn't really been anything interesting happening and for the last half hour its been dead silent so Ash decided to say something "Latias, Pikachu I have to be honest…I have no real clue where the hell we're going in these caves"

Ash could not see the two of them but he knew that they probably had annoyed looks in response, which he expected, and to be quite honest in Ash's opinion, he didn't blame them.

"You know guys what I just said about not knowing where the hell I was going…that's really my saying in life isn't it?"

"Pika, Pikachu?"

"I mean Pikachu you've been traveling with my for about three in a half years short of a decade and all I've been doing this whole time is running from one region to another, picking up new travelling companions each new region and then separating from them once I find out about a new, losing tournament after tournament…and the last time I lost one without a doubt the WORST of all my losses, I mean I lost…I mean…I lost to Cameron, FUCKING CAMERON of all trainers!"

Unknown to both Ash and his Pokemon he was being watched by someone…or something which hid in the thick darkness of the cave and whatever it was…it wanted a fight.

"I mean the kid thought he only need…Seven, SEVEN badges to compete in the Unova league! If I didn't say anything to him he would have gotten kicked of the registry and if that wasn't enough to prove how uniformed and kind of stupid he was…he thought that the tournament was taking place in Ecruteak City, in the FUCKING JOHTO REGION!"

The thing in the shadows smiled a rather sinister smirk as it moved in to attack.

"My point is that…I've gotten essentially nowhere in my goal of becoming a Pokemon master, the only victories I've achieved is defeating Drake and winning that trophy and conquering the Battle Frontier…but even those haven't really helped!"

Ash sighed "Maybe I should have just accepted Scott's offer all those years ago to become a Frontier Brain, at least then I'd have some sort of purpose in life then just losing all the time…"

"Makuhita!"

Ash heard this yell "Well, our day just got a little more interesting"

All of sudden out of nowhere a Wild Makuhita jumped out in front of Ash and his Pokemon. This one looked pretty tough and in the mood to fight.

"I didn't know there were wild Makuhita that lived in here, but then again I don't really know what the kind of Pokemon live in these falls…but enough of my ramblings, let's just fight"

He then reached for his belt and grabbed a Poke Ball off of it.

"Here's one that I've actually been meaning to train for sometime…Beldum I choose you!"

He then tossed the Poke Ball, which opened up and released the Beldum that Ash had acquired from the President of Silph Co. after he liberated the building from the grip of Team Rocket in Saffron City.

"Beldum!"

Makuhita didn't look very scared of Beldum because of its small and rather simple look so he charged right at it prepared to use a powerful Arm Thrust attack to knock it out. Ash had different plans in mind however.

"Beldum, dodge it!" He commanded.

Beldum obeyed and swayed the other way. This caused Makuhita to miss Beldum, and instead smashed its fist right into a rock. The rock shattered into over a dozen little pieces.

Makuhita groaned in pain but it wasn't about to give up the fight.

"Beldum use Take Down!"

Beldum then charged itself straight at Makuhita and smacked right into the plump fighting type Pokemon. This caused Makuhita to get smacked into the cave wall and lose some of its health.

Beldum then groaned in pain.

Ash was actually confused by this but it suddenly hit him why Beldum lost some of its own health.

Take Down is one of those attacks that will cause recoil damage to a Pokémon's own health.

A friendly rival that he had met during his Hoenn travel, Morrison had a Beldum that would get recoil damage when it used Take Down...the only move the species can learn and use.

"_**All right I'm going to use a different one for this**_"

However he knew that Latias disliked fighting and he wasn't about to force her to do something she was against. Pikachu on the other hand had no problem with fighting and was ready to battle.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu then hopped in the air and swung his tail. The tail then glowed for a moment and turned metallic silver. He then plunged down to where Makuhita stood and swung his tail once again to try and smack the fighting type Pokemon to weaken it.

However...Makuhita only smirked at Pikachu's attack that was about to hit it.

Pikachu's Iron Tail attack then reached Makuhita…but before it could hit the fighting type it swung its fist right into the electric mouse's tail with a Knock Off attack.

This counter-attack caused Pikachu to be flung into the air and he landed on the other side of the cave. Makuhita turned over to him and gave him an arrogant smirk as it assumed it could kick the ass of any Pokemon that Ash had on his current party.

"BELDUM!"

Makuhita caught wind of this and turned around…he regretted doing this.

Beldum slammed right into the stomach who used yet another Take Down attack where it got slammed against the cave wall which caused Makuhita to lose even more of its health and like the last time Beldum used Take Down some of its own health was sacrificed because of recoil damage.

"Quick, Pikachu use thunderbolt while it's still down!"

Pikachu jumped into the air then it began to charge up his attack.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

He then fired the electric type attack. It struck Makuhita as if it had fired from Mjölnirthe mighty hammer of Thor.

Makuhita fell to the ground; it had finally fainted after the combined attacks of Pikachu and Beldum. It was ready to be captured.

Ash then pulled out an empty Poke Ball from his backpack to capture the fainted Makuhita and add it to his roster of Pokemon.

When suddenly Beldum began to glow.

Beldum was evolving.

Its form began to shift as it evolved. It shifted from its cylinder form to a shape that resembled a disc and two legs grew on both sides of its body and five spikes grew on the back. A spike also formed in the middle of its face.

The glow then faded away and Beldum was no longer a Beldum. It was a Metang.

"Metang"

Ash was amazed by this as now he'll be able to use Metang more often in a battle then he was able to with Beldum since it'll be able to learn more moves then just simply Take Down which wasn't that strong an attack to begin with and was more of a liability then anything.

Ash walked over to Metang to get a better look at it.

"I wonder if you've learned any new moves from evolution" Ash commented.

He then dug out his Pokedex, which he barely uses anymore since besides for his newly evolved Sylveon he had already seen most of the Pokemon in all of the five regions that he has traveled through over the years to scan his Metang and see if had learned any new attacks since evolution.

He turned on the Pokedex's scanner and pointed it at his Metang. The results popped up in literally a second "Lets see…Take Down, Confusion, Metal Claw and Magnet Rise" He said as read the Pokedex scan results.

"These are some pretty useful moves Metang, they'll be great the next time we battle somebody"

"Metang, Metang…"

Ash then remembered that the Makuhita that he and his Pokemon had knocked out was still on the ground unconscious and was ready to be captured with a simple Poke Ball.

"Poke Ball, Go!"

"Hey, What?"

"Pika, Pi?!"

Suddenly a Poke Ball was tossed out of nowhere and landed on the fainted Makuhita on the ground, which absorbed it inside. The ball wobbled and blinked until it finally stopped and sparkles bounced off. It had been captured by whoever had thrown the ball.

A female hand reached down to grab it and Ash saw who it was that captured the Makuhita that he and his Pokemon defeated.

It was Georgia the Dragon Buster.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap for Chapter 59!<strong>

**Next Chapter we are going to continue Ash's venture into Tohjo Falls the border between the regions of Kanto and Johto much like Niagara Falls is the border between the United States and Canada…which was probably an intentional parallel along with Zoey and Dawn's appeal performances. **

**Also before this arc ends we MIGHT get a look into why Ursula can be kind of a bitch and a rather sore loser. If not the full explanation you'll get at least some hints of it. No promises.**

**FUN FACT: I've actually been to Niagara Falls myself back in June 2012 with my cousin and it absolutely beautiful. I took about a dozen or more photographs of the falls and I'll try to upload them to my DeviantART account "FFPokeGhibli" whenever I remember to.**

**Author Notes:**

**In the Original Version of this Chapter Anabel was going to appear in the end instead of Georgia but I decided to rewrite it while I was editing the thing. She might appear at some point in the story, no promises though. I'll post the First Draft on DeviantArt if you want to read it look up my account name "FFPokeGhibli". **

Yeah…it looks like this arc is going to be about Five or Six chapters long instead of the four I intended that's because like with the Safari Zone and the Trip to 1992 two part arcs there was so much material to write that I had to divide them into two or parts.

**If I keep up my streak of managing to post these once a month I should have this arc finished by around October or November and then we can focus more on the Legend of Hiiro Satoshi storyline and we'll learn the reason why Ash's dear old dad is nowhere in sight in both the anime and this story…keep paying attention for hints.**

**NEWEST POKEMON GAME NEWS:**

**A whole bunch of information for Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire have been revealed by Coro Coro Magazine such as:**

Gym Leader Redesigns.

Secret Bases.

You can actually make your gym in a secret base.

Mega Metagross.

Cosplay Pikachu.

New Gym Designs (**Brawley's actually looks like a gym you go to work out in**).

**Also I've seen Transformers Age of Extinction…it was not a very good movie. It had its moments though but I feel the other movies I've seen this year the Lego Movie, Captain America The Winter Soldier, Godzilla and X-Men Days of Future Past were vastly superior to it.**

**Next Movie I plan to see…How to Train your Dragon 2 and after that Guardians of the Galaxy. **

**I'll see you all again once I post Chapter 60 hopefully in August. Till then I hope you're all having a great summer!**


	60. Heart to Heart in Tohjo Falls

**Well here we are at Chapter 60 of the story and the third part of the Gardenia Town Contest arc…but of course you already know this being my readers and all. **

**Now feel free to read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Crowd cheered in the Contest Hall. The Appeal Round had begun and it was time for their second contestant <strong>Zoey Nozomi<strong> from Snowpoint City of the Sinnoh region.

She pulled a Poke Ball from her pocket. The Poke Ball was contained in a Ball Capsule. This was an item that was used in mostly Contests with a seal to add special effects used to add more to a performance.

"Mismagius…take the stage!"

Zoey tossed the Capsule covered Poke Ball into the air.

It opened up with a huge burst of flames. This burst made the audience and the judges all gasp in surprise. This special effect was the result of the fire seal that Zoey on top of the Poke Ball contained in the Ball capsule.

"Mismagius use Phantom Force!"

Mismagius suddenly vanished which got a shocked response from both the Audience and even the Judges.

"Now use Magical Leaf!"

Mismagius then reappeared out of nowhere on the other side of the hall then spun its body around and fired multiple leaves that glowed with green energy at the ceiling.

"Now use Psychic!"

Mismagius' body then used psychic, which caused its body to become surrounded by a light blue glow. Its eyes glowed blue as well.

The Magical leaves then stopped thanks to psychic before they could even touch the ceiling and Mismagius used psychic to bring the leaves back to it. Then once again using psychic, it began to spin the leaves around its body.

"Now use Shock Wave!"

Mismagius then generated a light blue sphere of electrical energy and began to spin around inside the veil of psychic controlled magical leaves and fired the Shock Wave beam inside and the whole veil burst. The result is bright green glitter-like sparkles.

The entire crowd broke out in thunderous applause.

"That was simple gorgeous, I haven't seen a sort of combination like that in awhile!"

"Quite remarkable!"

"It was simply a joy to watch!"

Zoey then recalled her Mismagius back to its Poke Ball. She smiled and gave a respectful bow to the audience as she greatly appreciated the cheers and applauds they gave to her performance.

* * *

><p><strong>Tohjo Falls-Between Kanto and Johto<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

_Great…to think I was actually beginning to feel happy today._

…_But of course, I need to run into Georgia of all people. Hell, what am I complaining at least its not Team Rocket, Hunter J or someone else that wants to steal my Pokemon o want me dead…well in J's case its both. I know a lot of these kinds of people._

**End POV**

* * *

><p>"Did it cross your mind that maybe I was going to catch that Makuhita, Georgia?" Ash asked.<p>

Georgia smirked. "I did, too bad you were so slow or else you would might have actually been able to capture it" Georgia gloated.

"Hey it wasn't because I was slow!"

"Oh, then why was it?"

"I was distracted by my Beldum evolving"

"Yeah, right…loser"

Ash heard this and the flames of rage was enflamed. "What did you just call me?" He asked.

"You know what I said, I heard you talking about how many League tournaments you've lost over the years, including you losing to that moron Cameron back in Unova…you're a loser"

Ash took a deep breath and decided to give Georgia a piece of her mind.

"Georgia, I have something to say to that…"

"Oh yeah, well what is it? TELL ME!"

Ash's response was not what Georgia expected him. "You're absolutely right Georgia…I am a loser" He said, this time with a much calmer voice then before.

"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE SAYING…wait, what?"

"You're completely right, I'm a complete loser and like I said…this is something I've had a problem with FOR YEARS ever since I became a trainer, IT'S AMAZING HOW MUCH I FAIL!"

"You're…actually agreeing with me?"

"Yeah, I am…"

He turned around and sat down on a smooth rock. Ash then poured his heart out to Georgia. "Whenever I lose a major battle…a League Tournament for example, I ask myself a very personal question"

He looked up at her "WHY THE HELL AM I STILL DOING THIS?"

Ash let out a loud sigh "In all my six years of being a trainer, I've lost every…EVERY League Tournament in EVERY region that I've traveled in…KANTO…JOHTO…HOENN…SINNOH and the worst of all UNOVA"

"…And for some reason I never learn to quite because whenever I would lose and hear of a new region, I think to myself…_maybe the universe will finally throw me a bone and let me win a league tournament and maybe defeat the Elite four, the Champion and become champion myself_…but of course I LOSE TO SOMEONE I HAD JUST MET OR SOMETHING!"

Georgia began to see Ash's frustration and felt bad for what she had said to him before. Ash continued his semi-rant "I could at least win the league tournament then lose to an elite four member…at least then I'd have a trophy to show that I won the tournament…BUT NO!"

Georgia decided to say something that lighten Ash's mood. "You know if it makes you feel better let me remind you that Virgil that trainer with all the Eevee evolution Pokemon totally kicked Cameron's dumb ass in the final round of the Unova league and won the tournament"

Ash smiled. "Yeah…that actually does make me feel a little better, not that it makes all of the losses I've suffered over the years just…completely go away"

He got up off of the rock and Pikachu climbed up his shoulder.

"So Georgia, would you be interested in accompanying me and Pikachu through the rest of the falls?" He asked Georgia. She was dumbfounded by this and asked "Really…even after some of things that have happened between you, your friends and me?"

"For now its all in the past, you in or out?" He asked.

"Alright, I'll go with you" She said.

"Great, lets go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gardenia Town Contest Hall<strong>

* * *

><p>The Appeal round was nearly at its end. There was only one contestant left to show off her Pokémon's moves, then the Judges would deliberate on which coordinators would move on to the next round and have chance to win the ribbon.<p>

Lillian switched on her microphone. "Well folks, the appeals round is pretty much over…so now its time for our very last contestant please welcome **Dawn Berlitz**!" She announced through the microphone.

Dawn stood behind the door to the stage and she could hear the whole crowd cheer. She was very anxious as she preyed her appeal performance would impress the judges enough to allow her to advance to the next round.

She took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. "Well it's now or never I guess…" She said.

Dawn walked on to the stage. Once on stage she reached in her pocket and pulled out a Poke Ball that like Zoey's was contained inside a ball capsule that had a special seal on the top of it.

She thought to herself. "_**Alright…here goes nothing…**_"

"Typhlosion, TAKE THE STAGE!"

She tossed the capsule Poke Ball in the air, which opened up. Typhlosion was released from it in a huge burst of red-hot flames. Dawn decided on the flame seal because she thought it would be a nice touch since Typhlosion was a fire type Pokemon.

"…Use Swift and then use flame wheel!"

Typhlosion opened up its mouth wide and fired a stream of yellow stars into the air.

Then it hopped into the center of the ring of swift stars and spun around inside of it, which caused the stars to combine with its flames. This combination of moves created a dazzling ring of flaming stars.

The Audience broke out in thunderous applause. Their cheers helped boost Dawn's spirit and more confidence that she could advance to the next round and win the Ribbon.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>But I wasn't finished with my appeal performance…oh no, no, no I've only just got started.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>End POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now finish it off with Flame Blast!"<p>

Typhlosion while still within the flaming ring of stars fired a large blast of intense fire that sent flying stars that were on fire all over the Contest Hall's stage that went out as soon as they hit the floor. When they hit the floor sparkles came off the stage floor.

The crowd then cheered even louder as they simply loved the sight of the performance. However it wasn't the crowd who decided that would advance to the next round that would be the contest's trio of Judges.

They all spoke out loud about what they thought about the performance.

Mr. Contesta gave his thoughts on the performance." I must say that was one of the most visually impressive appeal performances that I have seen in my many years as a Contest Judge"

Mr. Sukizo gave his thoughts the only way that knew how to describe something he liked. "The only word that I could use to describe that performance you had just displayed…remarkable"

"That was a very, very impressive performance, I could feel the heat of the stars all the way from here" Nurse Joy said.

"Well, that's a wrap everyone the appeal round of the Contest is official over and done…we'll be back in about two hours with the results and see who'll advance to the final round, see you then!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gardenia Town Pokemon Center<strong>

Ursula sat at a table in the Pokémon's Center's lounge as he she took sips from a drink she had gotten. She knew simply from the reactions the judges gave to her appeal performance that she probably wasn't going to advance to the next round of the contest.

"_**Just another failure to add to the list…right next to me, maybe she was right**_".

* * *

><p><strong>Tohjo Falls: In-between Kanto and Johto<strong>

* * *

><p>Ash decided to try and spark a conversation up with Georgia so they could get to know each other better. "So Georgia I want to ask you a question its kind of something I've been interested in knowing since I met you"<p>

"Well then shoot Ash, what is it?"

"You said the reason you became a Dragon Buster was because somebody defeated you in a Pokemon battle when you wandered into the Village of Dragons…who was the trainer?"

Georgia stopped in her tracks as if she was frozen solid by an ice type attack. Ash thought to himself that he might have just offended her or brought back up a memory that she'd preferred buried.

"Georgia…I'm sorry did I say something wrong?"

Georgia spoke. "No Ash, I'm fine"

"So who was the trainer then?"

"I don't know…"

Georgia's answer puzzled Ash greatly, "What do you mean, you not know who beat you?"

"Pikachu?"

"He never said what his name was and he wore black shades that covered up his eyes but I remember what he was wearing…it was a pretty weird outfit to say the least" Georgia said. She began recollect the events years ago that set her on the path of a Dragon Buster.

"What do you mean by weird, what was he wearing?" Ash asked curious.

"Well from what I can remember it was…_this_ dark Jacket that had these symbols on it that looked like a golden bird and he had long black hair and that's about all I can remember about his outfit"

"Anything else about him other then his outfit, what Pokemon did he have with him?"

"He had a Pikachu with him and he used this black and blue colored Dragon Pokemon, had spiky wings and this beard on the sides of its mouth that...I think were made out of fire" She explained further.

"That doesn't sound like any kind of Pokemon I've ever seen…and this trainer used it to beat you in a battle?" He asked.

Georgia's expression turned from depressed to anger quickly "Yeah he did…" then she stopped, as did Ash once he noticed. She turned…then released all the frustration she had inside of her.

"He showed no mercy in battle, none to me and none to my Pokemon, he used the most powerful Pokemon he had on him and I only saw a few of them, then once he was done he just walked off and nobody saw where he went…it's like he just disappeared or something!"

Ash drew the obvious conclusion to this. "This is why you became a Dragon Buster, isn't it?" He asked her.

Georgia took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. "Yeah…"

"Georgia…has it ever crossed your mind that maybe you're overreacting to being beaten in that battle by that trainer?" He asked.

"No…well yeah I…ERG! Why would you care, how would you know?"

"You remember eavesdropping on me earlier?" Ash asked her.

Georgia's mood cooled down and she spoke. "Yeah…why?"

"I talked about how I've lost every League Tournament in every region that I've traveled to and you've seen me lose in all three of those Battle Club tournaments…so you tell me…do I know how it feels to lose?" Ash asked with a rather serious face.

Georgia closed her eyes and sat down on a rock. She sighed "I'm sorry Ash, you're right...maybe I'm overreacting to whoever the hell that guy was who had beat me in the Village, its just that…its just that…"

"Its just, what?" Ash asked.

"Its just that I want to be something more then what I am!"

Ash sat down on a rock next to Georgia.

"Georgia, I can really relate to that," He said.

Ash cracked a smile and chuckled half-heartedly.

"It's kind of funny ever since I was like maybe five years old my dream has been to become a Pokemon Master _something bigger_ then myself, but OF COURSE the beings of higher power seem to always need to maintain some sort of bullshit status quo…either that or they're sadistic and just _love_ watching me fail over and over and over and over again!"

"You know Ash what you've said really makes me glad that I never bothered trying to go around and collect badges to compete in the Unova league…its just seems pretty boring if you have to ask me" She said.

"I can see what you mean, when I started my journey it was really fun but over the last few years its…its just gotten old, it feels like a television show that's been on the air for seventeen years and the writers have mostly run out of ideas"

"I wouldn't really know that feeling personally, I don't watch TV as much as use to"

"Yeah…neither do I"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in: Gardenia Town-Contest Hall<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well everyone the appeal rounds have wrapped up and the Judges have made their decision of which coordinators are going to advance to the final round of the Contest!" Lillian announced to the crowd.<p>

They gave a thunderous cheer.

* * *

><p><strong>Coordinator's room<strong>

* * *

><p>The Coordinators were all gathered up in front of the screen. They knew that in a few moments the Judges would reveal which of them would advance to the next round and which of them wouldn't.<p>

Dawn and May were among the coordinators. The former anxiously awaited the results of the Judge's deliberations and hoped that she'd be picked to advance to the next round of the contest.

"Hey, Dawn!"

Zoey came over to Dawn and May. She gave the former a great big because she hasn't seen her in sometime. Not that she was bothered by it at all.

"It's great to see you too, Zoe"

Zoey released Dawn from her tight grip and they both shared a hardy chuckle.

Ursula stepped into the waiting room, Dawn and Zoey spotted her quickly. Much to the former's surprise her rival was not making a single rude gesture at her or trying to mock her to make her lose confidence. It was just strange to Dawn.

"Where've you been Ursula?" Dawn asked.

Ursula looked at her with a death glare and spoke. "I was having some time to myself" She replied.

"Okay..." Dawn said.

"Dawn come over here! They're about to show the results!" Zoey said.

Dawn hurried over to the screen but Ursula simply leaned against the wall in the corner of the room. By herself, but she could still see the screen and the results of the appeals round.

The Screen then presented pictures of all the coordinators that participated in the appeals round. The pictures are flipped and they begin to randomize as the entire room full of the coordinators went silent as they waited for the results.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>In Memory Of Robin Williams<span> **

**As many of you have probably heard famous actor Robin Williams died earlier this month most likely by suicide. I think the only thing I've seen him is that episode of Family Guy that aired in early 2012 but I've heard he was a great actor and I may look at his other films at some point. Clearly his death brought many to tears. Rest in Peace Robin you will be missed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Personal notes<strong>**:**

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't been able to see How To Train Your Dragon 2 in theaters but I was able to see James Gunn's Guardians of The Galaxy and it was amazing. The music in it was very catchy and the trailer made me fell in love with "Hooked on a Feeling".<strong>

**The Day I completed this chapter (August 24****th****) I finished Season 3 of the revived Doctor Who Series. I started watching the show around late December or early January and I've only got about 3-4 seasons before I'm caught up enough to start watching the episodes of the 12****th**** Doctor Peter Capaldi (Then I'll start watching the Original Series that began in 1963 and ended in 1989). It's a really good and creative show I highly recommend it to any of you guys that are fans of Science fiction and BBC.**

**A month ago I finished Volume 1 of Pokemon Adventures and I'm currently reading Volume 2. I have the first seven volumes that I got as part of a box set from Amazon and so far…they are much better written and creative then the anime has been in AWHILE. **

**One last note guys I'm going to begin to add Deleted Scenes from Chapters on my DeviantART account: FFPokeGhibli starting with two that were cut from this very chapter. Check my account out if you'd like.**

* * *

><p><strong>That's about all I have to say for now, I'll see you guys again hopefully sometime in September with the battle rounds of the Contest and who'll win the ribbon and then the last part of the Contest arc which is a surprise.<strong>


	61. Calm before the Battle

**Well everyone I'm back. I was a little bit late with this one I was hoping to get it posted sometime in September but by the time you're reading this I've posted it sometime in early October. Still better then it being posted in early December or November or…January. **

**Read, Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Coordinators watched the screen in the waiting room shuffle through their IDs. It was going to reveal which of them would advance into the battle round of the Contest. The round that would decide which coordinator would win the Gardenia Ribbon.<p>

The Screen finally stopped shuffling the photos and showed the Coordinators in the room and the Crowd in the Contest Hall the results of the Appeal Round and who'd advance to the next round.

The Coordinators looked through the photos on the screen to see which of them would make it to the final round. The reactions heard ranged from excited screams to disappointed groans.

Dawn looked through the results of the Appeal round on the screen. All of the worry or nervous thoughts that she had about her appeal performance not being able to impress the judges enough to advance went Away and was replaced by an overjoyed smile.

Her picture was on the screen. She was among those that would participate in the final round. She also that Zoey would also participate in the next round…but she didn't see Ursula anywhere on the screen.

Ursula saw the screen and noticed she wasn't on it.

Not that she cared. She knew from the judge's reaction she'd never advance.

Dawn tried to say something to her. "Ursula…I just want to say…"

"Save it"

Ursula headed for the exit and left the room then left the Contest Hall and head to the Pokemon Center. Dawn watched as she left and in a way…she actually felt kind of bad for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Between Kanto and Johto: Tohjo Falls<br>**

* * *

><p>Ash and Georgia were still going through Tohjo Falls' large caves. Much to the dismay and boiling impatience and anger of the two and their Pokemon since they've been going through the whole place for the last three or four hours and they didn't know where the hell they were going.<p>

Georgia finally broke the silence after their long silence. "Why didn't either of us think to take a map of the fall's caves…you could easily find a copy online but noooooooooooooo…I had to be stupid and forget to print one out before I left for here" She complained.

"Well I could have just used my Pokegear's map…but it died as soon as we entered the cave because I forgot to charged it last night"

"Pika…PI!"

Pikachu's ears twitched. He could hear something in the distance.

Ash noticed this "What is it Pikachu, what do you hear?" He asked.

"What are you talking about Ash?" Georgia asked.

"Pikachu's ears are twitching, when he does this it usually means that he hears something off in the distance that we can't…we must be getting close to the fall's exit" He answered.

Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder and pointed in the direction where he heard the sound originate. He signaled for the two and Latias to follow him to where he could hear the sounds of something off in the distance.

The Electric Mouse ran forward into the caves where he could hear the sound it he heard with his pointy and sensitive ears. Ash, Georgia and Latias followed close behind him.

"So Georgia I probably should have asked this before but what's on the other side of the falls?" Ash asked.

"The Johto region, I read on this informational website I found that Tohjo Falls connects Kanto and Johto together, it said that people usually go through here to use it as a shortcut"

"You're going to the Johto region?"

"Why not I'm not collecting badges so I don't need to go to any League Tournaments to compete that I'd probably lose so I can pretty much go wherever I fell whenever I feel like it…ugh…No offense"

"None taken, I've actually been to the Johto region before it's a really nice place"

"That's great I've…"

Georgia started to hear what Pikachu had heard. So could Ash.

"I hear it too, Georgia" Ash said.

The pair looked forward into the tunnel and they saw out the exit. Much like the Kanto side of the falls it didn't really look like much on the inside of the cave entrance but they knew that on the outside it was one of the most beautiful locations in the Kanto and Johto regions. It was also one of the most beautiful locations Ash and Georgia had ever seen in their whole lives.

"It's a good thing that I brought a Pokemon that can fly or else we'd probably have to swim…Latias if you will" Ash said.

Latias flew over in front of Ash and Georgia.

"Are you saying…we're going to fly on this Pokemon?" She asked eyes widened.

"Yeah…" Ash hopped on to Latias and held out his hand.

Georgia smiled and grabbed on to Ash's hand, which he used to help lift her on top of Latias right behind them.

"Are you ready?" Ash asked.

"Yeah!" She responded.

Latias knew the drill. She floated up in the air.

"Alright Latias…LET'S RIDE!"

Latias bolted through the waterfall at an insanely fast pace and flew high up into the air outside the falls. Georgia grabbed hold of her hat to keep it from falling off probably a hundred feet or more to the ground. She and Ash looked below their feet.

It was simply Amazing.

Georgia couldn't believe her eyes she was up in the sky so far up that could probably touch the clouds if they fly near any of them. But that didn't seem very likely because it was nice day and they couldn't see many clouds in site.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanto: Gardenia Town Contest Hall<br>**

* * *

><p>The battle Dawn was in engaged with a fellow coordinator in was a fierce one. She used her Mamoswine while her opponent used a Tyranitar that was equally as powerful as Mamoswine.<p>

"Mamoswine use Bulldoze!"

Mamoswine heard its trainer's command and it began to stomp down on the field's ground and created several shock waves as a result. They clashed with the opposing coordinator's Tyranitar and severely cut down its health because of its weakness to ground-type attacks due to its part rock typing.

However the fight wasn't over yet as it still had some health left in it and it wasn't going to go down just yet.

"Tyranitar use Fire Fang!" The opposing coordinator ordered.

It opened up its mouth and charged at Dawn's Mamoswine and while it did its sharp teeth came on fire and lunged at the ice-ground Pokemon to attack it with a super effective fire attack.

_**Perfect**_ Dawn thought.

"Mamoswine use Take Down!"

Dawn and Mamoswine took full advantage of the opposing coordinator's Tyranitar lunging at them with a fire fang. The Twin Tusk Pokemon charged into the Armor Pokémon's stomach at full force with both of its powerful and strong tusks.

The force of this attack threw Tyranitar a few feet in the air and it smashed face first into the ground. It fainted upon impact.

"Tyranitar is down for the count! Dawn is the winner of the battle!"

The crowd cheered and Dawn gave a respectful bow to them for the cheers.

"_**It's not over yet, I've still got battle left and I'll bet my money on who its going to be**_" Dawn thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanto: Gardenia Town Pokemon Center<strong>

* * *

><p>The whole battle had aired on the television in Gardenia's Pokemon Center. Some of the coordinators that hadn't passed the appeals round were there to unwind after all that stress, watch the contest battles or to find information of the next contest they can participate in and where they could find it.<p>

Ursula however was still at her own table now on her 4th drink as she watched the contest from all the way at her table. She at first sort of hoped that she'd get creamed in the first coordinator that she battled. But like many of Ursula's hopes it was swiftly crushed and grinded into powder as Dawn was now going to face another coordinator in the last part of the battle rounds.

Whoever won that battle would win the Gardenia Town Ribbon and get one step closer to being able to compete in the Grand Festival, which was set to commence in less then a year.

Ursula looked at the Television and wasn't surprised by the coordinator that was going to face Dawn in the last battle of the Contest.

_**Well this should be interesting**_ she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Johto Region: New Bark Town Pokemon Center<br>**

* * *

><p>Once Ash and Georgia arrived in New Bark Town they headed over to the local Pokemon Center to take a rest and have their Pokemon healed up. Ash called up Professor Oak to swap out the Pokemon in his party.<p>

But that wasn't the only reason he called him. He needed to discuss what had happened the previous day, the day that he had met his father as a Teenager in the 1990's.

"So you were in Tohjo Falls, beautiful place isn't it?" Oak asked.

"Yeah but that and swapping out my Pokemon wasn't the only reason I called you Professor I didn't tell you everything that happened yesterday when my Eevee evolved"

"Well then what happened?"

"I…I don't know if it's safe to tell you over the phone Professor we're going to have to meet in person to talk about this"

"But, why Ash?"

"Because what I need to tell you is to important and sensitive to tell you over the phone…I'm worried there might be a chance someone or some people could be listening in on this conversation"

"Well I'm going to be in the Johto Region in a few days from now so maybe we could meet up in about four days or so and discuss what you need to tell me Ash if you can be able to make it" Oak suggested.

"I can make it Professor just tell me where you're going and I'll meet you there"

* * *

><p><strong>Kanto Region: Gardenia Town Contest Hall<strong>

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered on as the final battle to decide who'd get the Gardenia was about to begin. Everyone especially the two coordinators about to face each other were speculating which one of them would win the fight.<p>

Dawn was on one side and on the other side of the hall was her opponent. It was None other then her friend/rival **Zoey Nozomi**.

"Coordinators…ITS BATTLE TIME!"

"Mamoswine, take the stage!

"Gallade, take the stage!"

Berlitz and Nozomi on their respective sides of the Contest hall tossed their Capsule covered Poke Balls into the air, which opened up and released their respective Pokemon.

"Mamo!"

"Gallade!"

The two coordinators and their Pokemon stared each other down. Not in a hostile manner but rather in a sporting manner as both duos were not only ready for battle, they were looking forward to it.

**Dawn's POV **

_Well this is gonna fun…_

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>

**Well I'm back everybody I was hoping I could be able to post it in September…but I wasn't able to for a few reasons but I'm back and that's all that matters.**

**While I've been writing quite a few new Mega Evolutions have been revealed including a possible plot point for Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire.**

**Mega Gallade**

**Mega Camerupt**

**Mega Sharpedo**

**Mega Beedrill**

**Mega Pidgeot**

**Mega Latias **

**Mega Latios (Both of them look the same by the way)**

**...and probably the biggest reveal is Mega Rayquaza who we all assumed would have either a Mega or Primal form in the upcoming games. It's also been mentioned Rayquaza will have something to do with the origins of Mega Evolution so perhaps it's the source of the Mega Stones...only time will tell. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**The Gligarman storyline I've mentioned will not be featured in this story and will be saved for another time it is no where near completion and currently I'm focusing all creative work on this story and The Legend of Hiiro Satoshi storyline.**

**The Hiiro Satoshi storyline is coming soon probably sometime in 2015, I plan to release a teaser trailer at the end of one of the upcoming chapters...perhaps toward the end of the year.**

**On a personal note I've finished the Red, Green, Blue and Yellow volumes of the Pokemon Adventure/ Pokemon Special (the first seven volumes) and I'm currently reading Volume 8 the start of the Gold, Silver and Crystal Chapter. It's a great read and have given me and few ideas for story lines. **

**Anyway I'll see you HOPEFULLY in November and...HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **


	62. Mamoswine vs Gallade, Blazing Surprises!

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 62 of Pokemon: Try it again Ash! Kanto and the chapter of the Gardenia Contest Arc that will FINALLY decide who'll win the Gardenia Ribbon and we can finally end this and move on with the rest of the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kanto Region: Gardenia Town Contest Hall<strong>

* * *

><p>Dawn made the first move against Zoey and her Gallade.<p>

"Mamoswine use Ice Beam!"

Mamoswine made the first attack and fired a powerful Ice Beam at Zoey's Gallade to freeze it in place to immobilize him and make it easier to attack and take him out with strong physical attacks.

Unfortunately for Dawn Zoey saw that attack coming and was prepared.

"Gallade, dodge it!" She ordered.

Gallade obeyed Zoey's command and hopped into the high air and avoided the Ice Beam.

"Mamoswine use Ice Beam attack again!"

Mamoswine fired yet another Ice beam this time it aimed it above it and it's trainer at Gallade above to try and hit the Psychic fighter but Gallade continued to use his psychic agility and agile movements to dodge the icy beam mid-air.

"Now Gallade use Brick Break!"

Gallade crossed both of his arms and the tips glowed bright white then he swiftly lunged down at Mamoswine and hit the Twin Tusk Pokemon with the full force of the fighting type attack. The whiplash of the attack caused Mamoswine to fall over to the ground.

"Now Gallade use Psycho Cut!" Zoey commanded.

Both of Gallade's forearms glowed light blue and both of them grew and extended in the back. Then he swung his arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades of energy

"Mamoswine use Dig!"

Once Mamoswine regained its balance it borrowed its way underground below the contest hall and Gallade's Psycho Cut attacks simply hit the ground that it burrowed under not affecting the Twin Tusk Pokemon a bit.

"Gallade?"

He looked around the ground to see where Mamoswine had gone, but no luck.

"Mamo!"

**BAM!**

Out of the bloom Mamoswine dug its way back up to the surface of the contest hall right underneath Gallade where it bashed his body with the full force of its powerful tusks.

The attack sent Gallade crashing right into the wall and lose some of its health.

"_**Dawn isn't playing around this time…but I think I've got something that could beat her**_" Zoey thought.

"Gallade use Psycho Cut!" Zoey commanded.

Gallade used his fast agility to hop into the air. He fired multiple crescent shaped energy blades from its forearms at Mamoswine. Mamoswine quickly ran out of the way of the psychic type attack as it waited for Dawn to give a command.

Dawn knew that Gallade was a powerful Pokemon and that it would be a tough battle to win against him. She had to be smart about this if she was going win the battle and the ribbon.

Finally she decided on something.

"Mamoswine use Ice Beam around Gallade…and yourself!"

"**WHAT?**" Zoey was shocked.

Mamoswine opened up its mouth very wide and fired a massive Ice Beam attack. It fired the Ice Type attack all over the Contest Hall's battlefield as it began to form up massive, thick ice pillars from the ground all the way up to the ceiling and created bar-like structures around the ice pillars. Trapping the two Pokemon inside.

Zoey figured out what Dawn's strategy was. She was having Mamoswine use the ice beam to trap itself and Gallade within the massive Ice fortress so that Gallade couldn't escape so it could have a better chance of defeating him.

Mamoswine stopped firing the Ice Beam. The Ice fortress was finally complete and it was just it and Gallade the two of them trapped inside the fortress both of them ready to fight until one of them goes down.

The Ice fortress finished, Dawn made the first move. "Mamoswine use Hidden Power!"

Mamoswine obeyed. It opened its large mouth and generated multiple green energy spheres then fired them all at Gallade at full force.

Gallade with its powerful agility hopped all over the ice fortress to avoid the Hidden Power attacks when suddenly...

**BAM!**

One of the Hidden Power attacks hit Gallade right in the chest and he was slammed right into the thick ice wall.

Gallade struggled to get up after that blow. But it wasn't easy as the blow Mamoswine had dealt to him caused him a lot of pain in the chest and back area of his body.

"ERGH!"

Despite that hard attack Gallade managed to get back on his feet and ready to continue the battle with Mamoswine. It waited patiently for a command from Zoey on what attack to use next.

"Gallade use Close Combat!"

Gallade hopped once again into the air and lunged down fast toward Mamoswine almost like some sort of living breathing missile. Once he landed he began to throw powerful punches and kicks at Mamoswine.

"**QUICK!** Mamoswine use your tusks to block the attacks!" Dawn ordered.

Gallade went in to land another hit with Close Combat but Mamoswine wasn't about to let that happen and blocked the attack with its extremely durable and strong tusks.

Gallade tried to strike Mamoswine with another close combat attack but it used its tusks to block the strikes that the fighting psychic dishes out against it.

This went on for sometime, as Gallade would try to land a blow against Mamoswine only for the Twin Tusk Pokemon to block it with its tusk and prevent the blow from landing.

Dawn and Zoey both knew that eventually one of them would have to use a different move before the time on the contest ran out with either one of them winning and another losing or possibly neither of them winning.

One of them had to make the move that would end this match. The question was which one of them would it be?

"Mamoswine use Ice Beam!"

"Gallade use Psyshock!"

Dawn and Zoey gasped as they realized they had just both shouted out their commands to their respective Pokemon at the exact same time as each other.

Gallade stopped using his Close Combat attack and hopped on to an ice pillar inside the fortress. He closed his eyes for a moment and begins to generate a powerful Psyshock attack to use against Mamoswine below him.

Mamoswine also readied itself to attack with its own ice beam to fire at Gallade above.

"Mamo!"

"Gallade!"

Both Pokemon fired their respective attacks of Ice Beam and Psyshock at one another each was very powerful and capable of doing massive damage to each other's health.

Mamoswine's Ice Beam was the first to strike, it hit Gallade right in the chest and smacked him right into the thick ice wall and fell all the way down to the ground. This attack lowered his health by a lot and Gallade struggled to get back on his feet.

Mamoswine at the same time was struck by Gallade's own Psyshock and fell to the ground, reeling in pain from the powerful psychic attack.

"Gallade…"

"Mamo…"

Outside of the ice fortress the two fought inside of, the audience was watching the whole thing from their seats and was eagerly and impatiently waiting for SOMETHING to happen.

"What's gonna happen?"

"**DO SOMETHING ALREADY!**"

"This has been going on forever"

"What's taking them so long to do this already?"

"**WRITING SO VERY, VERY HARD!**"

Dawn was thinking of what to do next.

"Time's running out…"

Dawn looked up at the monitor as the time limit on the clock was going down. She and Zoey only had less then a minute and a half left and time was running out every single second. She had to act fast before time could run out and the judges would end the battle.

"I've got to finish this NOW and win that ribbon…Mamoswine **USE ANCIENT POWER!**"

"**MAMOSWINE!**"

The Twin Tusk Pokemon opened its mouth wide and charged up a huge white sphere of energy and took aim at Zoey's Gallade. It launched the Ancient Power attack and hurled it at Gallade.

Gallade tried to get out of the way and dodge the attack but it was still in pain from the Ice Beam and couldn't avoid it. Then it happened...

**SMACK!**

"**GALLADE!**"

The Ancient Power was a direct hit and Gallade was once against hurled against the wall. This time however it hit the wall so hard that it created a huge crack and the crack began to expand.

The crack began to spread all over the ice fortress Mamoswine had created as the whole structure began to lose stability and was going to break apart and collapse at any moment.

Mamoswine ran over to Gallade and yelled at him to get up so that they could escape the collapsing structure and avoid serious injuries. Gallade couldn't the Ancient Power attack had weakened him to the point where he couldn't get up on his own.

All of a sudden Gallade felt two long things come underneath him which lifted him up right off the ground and he turned his head to see that it was Mamoswine who had used its tusks to lift Gallade off the ground since he was too injured.

Mamoswine then charged through the ice fortress and burst right through it as the structure finally failed and began to fall apart all over the contest hall.

Dawn and Zoey ran out of the way as the huge chunks of ice began to come down to the ground as it started to cause a lot of damage to the floor much to the horror of the two coordinators as they knew this would probably come back to bite them later.

Lilian Meridian made her way to one of the marked exits of the Hall and pulled out her microphone to make one last announcement to the audience before she and the three judges leave to avoid the collapsing ice structure.

"Well it's been a pretty exciting Contest this year everyone but to avoid serious any injuries or any possibly deaths we should all leave the building in a safe and orderly fashion…"

**CRASH!**

A chunk of ice hit the monitor glass and smashed it. The glass shards fell to the ground and created huge cracks in the flooring below and the electrical sparks that rained down from it caused it all to catch fire.

Lillian then walked over to the emergency fire alarm switch and pulled the lever down.

"…Ugh like I said we should probably get out of here **SEE YOU ALL NEXT YEAR!**"

Lillian along with the Contest Judges exited the hall through one of the exits and in less then a few minutes the whole place was abandoned as the fires began to rise bigger and bigger.

Outside in the distance the sounds of fire trucks could be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Johto Region: New Bark Town POKEMON CENTER<strong>

* * *

><p>Once Ash had finished his conversation over the videophone with Professor Oak he returned to where Georgia and him were hanging out in the Pokemon Center. She was curious about the nature of the call.<p>

"So Ash what were you talking with Professor…Oak about over the phone?" She asked.

"I was setting up a meeting with Professor Oak in the next few days to discuss something, something VERY IMPORTANT that I learned while I was traveling to Gardenia Town the other day" Ash answered.

"What is it?"

Ash was hesitant to tell her about what happened the other day. Not because he was uncomfortable talking about his father. Which he was sort of but because she might not believe his story. But he knew he had to give an answer of some kind.

"Like I said Georgia…it's…it's something really important, it's about someone that means a lot to me, someone that I haven't seen in a pretty long time…it's about my dad" He answered.

"Your dad…why haven't you seen him in a long time?" She asked. Georgia hoped that she didn't bring up anything painful that Ash has tried to forget.

Ash sighed, then sit down on a chair. "I don't know why…just one day about thirteen or twelve years ago who knows it's been so long, he just vanished and nobody has seen him ever since"

"So…what do you think happened to him?" Georgia dared to ask.

"…I honest to Arceus don't know Georgia…he would never walk out on me or my mom I know for a FACT that he loved us very much and would never abandon us but my mom has always told me he left Pallet Town to go on a Pokemon Journey" He explained.

"Do you really believe that's true?" Georgia asked.

"No its clearly a big freaking lie and I've known it for awhile now, I just haven't had the courage to confront her about it I've just hoping that maybe one day she'll actually drop this whole act and admit what really happened"

"But that hasn't happened yet has it?"

"No...I've always known that eventually I'll have to confront her about this I just…I just don't know how I'm going to confront her about this…she's my mother, she's been there for me for years and has never called me out on being an idiot or a gigantic screw-up which let's face I kind of was especially back in Unova and…in some ways I still kind of am one just not as bad as was back in Unova"

"Well…I don't know what advice really to give you Ash since I've never really had the problem of my dad well…seemingly vanishing from existence"

"**THIS IS AN EMERGENCY NEWS REPORT LIVE FROM GARDENIA TOWN IN THE KANTO REGION!**"

"_**Gardenia town? THE OTHERS!**_" Ash thought.

Ash and Georgia looked over to the Television in the Center and it showed much to Ash's horror a live news feed of the Gardenia Contest Hall up in smoke as fire trucks surrounded the building while the firefighters and water type Pokemon tried to put out the intense flames.

"**A battle in the final round of the yearly contest got a bit out of hand and caused a large fire in the Contest Hall luckily everyone was able to get out of the Contest Hall unharmed but the flames are spreading fast and the fire fighters don't know when they'll stop it and the damage to the hall is expected to be very severe and the cost of repair...**"

Ash let out a sigh of relief with that the insurance that his friends had gotten out the building unharmed. He knew that he had to return to Gardenia Town and see them…see them before he left.

Ash turned to Georgia.

"I've to go back to Gardenia Town Georgia"

"That's fine Ash I understand completely but before you go I just want to say thanks, thanks for putting up with me even after all the times I've been well kind of a bitch to you or Iris and thanks for helping me through the caves of the falls I owe you one"

"Your welcome, Georgia I hope…"

"That's not my real name"

"Wait...what, what do you mean that's not your real name?"

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!"

"That's an alias I use as a Dragon Buster…"

"So then what is your real name?"

"Pikachu?"

Georgia simply smiled.

"Well…My real name is **Langley**"

Ash smiled. He was glad that he could finally get through to her and gain her trust enough for her to tell him her real name.

"I hope we can see each other again soon Langley, but right now I've got to see if my friends are okay back in Gardenia Town"

"I'm hoping too Ash, goodbye!"

Ash pulled a Poke Ball and released Latias from it. He and Pikachu climbed on to her back and flew off to get back to Gardenia Town. Langley waved goodbye to the three of them as they flew away and they waved back to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanto Region: Gardenia Town-Outside of Burning Contest Hall<br>**

* * *

><p>Sirens were going off and fire trucks surrounded all sides of the Contest Hall as firefighters and their water-types poured in and out of the contest hall as they tried to put out the flames before the whole thing had a chance to burn to the ground.<p>

Latias flew in and Ash looked down at the Contest Hall still partially in flames. It looked like the firefighters and managed to get most of the flames in the hall to go out but their still spreading and it would probably take sometime before they'd be able to put them all out.

Ash looked through the crowds of people for his friends. Then he spotted all of them including Zoey far out in the crowds seemingly trying to hide and keep out of sight after what had happened during the contest battle.

"They're down there Latias, bring us down" Ash said.

Latias obeyed and flew down to where Ash saw his friends.

"Hey guys, guys!"

Dawn heard this and looked up in the sky. She saw Ash and Pikachu riding on Latias.

"Guys I see Ash, he's up there!"

Latias flew down to the ground where Ash and Pikachu got off her back. Ash pulled out Latias' Poke Ball.

"Latias, return"

Latias was absorbed back inside her Poke Ball and Ash put it away in his pocket.

"I'm glad that you guys are okay as soon as I heard about the fire"

Dawn chuckled nervously. "Yeah about that...that was sort of, kind of my fault because well I had Mamoswine make a huge fortress around it and Gallade and near the end of the fight we caused the thing to collapse which caused it to smash into the monitor and start the fire…my bad"

Max looked over at the fire trucks and saw that a few police cars had arrived on the scene in the aftermath of the fire and he saw that the contest judges were speaking with the officers.

Dawn and/or Zoey could be in quite a bit of trouble for the damages to the hall.

"Ugh guys…I think we should probably get out of here…like now" Max said.

The others also saw the officers and figured out quickly why thought they should leave.

"Yeah lets go" Ash said.

"Pika, pi"

Ash and Dawn each pulled out a Poke Ball and opened them up to release the Pokemon inside of them.

The Police officers had finished questioning the Contest Judges and went over to speak with Dawn about the possible consequences she may face as a result of what happened during the contest battle.

But much to their surprise she had vanished along with Zoey and the rest of the group.

One of the other police officers looked up in the sky and saw something. "Hey! Look up there, I see them!" He told his fellow officers as he pointed at what he saw up in the sky.

The officer looked up in the sky and his mouth dropped.

The whole gang was up high in the air flying away from Gardenia Town atop of Latias and Togekiss. Dawn atop of her Togekiss turned around and waved at the officers and Contest judges.

"I'M SORRY ABOUT THE FIRE, I HOPE YOU CAN PUT IT OUT!"

One of the officers began to shake his fist in the air at them.

"**HEY YOU, GET BACK OVER HERE! YOU CAN'T JUST FLY OFF!**"

The officer's cries fell to deaf ears mainly because the gang and their flying Pokemon were out of range to hear the officer's screams. The officers just let out a heavy sigh and took off his hat.

"I need some coffee," He said.

* * *

><p><strong>The Outskirts of Gardenia Town<strong>

* * *

><p>The group landed in the outskirts of Gardenia Town where they could sit down and take a breather after all that had happened that day. Dawn and Zoey in particular both needed a long break after the hall was nearly burned down inadvertently thanks to their battle.<p>

The two lay on the grass next to each other. Zoey decided to break the silence and say something. "Well Dawn, looks like nobody is winning that ribbon...and we're probably never going to be welcomed back in that Hall ever again"

Dawn closed her eyes and let out a loud groan. "For all we know we never be allowed to compete in Contests here in Kanto anymore after all that, we may need to change our names to compete"

While all this talking was going on behind him all that Ash was doing was sitting atop a large rock as he, Pikachu and Latias watched sun set on that rather exciting day they had just had. He thought about the meeting he had arranged with Professor Oak in the next couple of days in the Johto region and importantly…what would he tell his friends?

"Where were you all day, we were really worried about you Ash?" Bianca asked from behind him.

Ash closed his eyes then replied to Bianca's question. "I was in Tohjo Falls and then I made a stop in New Bark Town to heal up my Pokemon and switch some out then I came back here when I heard Dawn and Zoey set fire to the contest hall by mistake"

"Well…okay thanks for answering my question" Bianca said.

Ash decided that now was the best time to tell them about what he had spoken about with Professor Oak.

"Guys…I need to tell you something its important"

Ash's friends gathered around him. "What is it Ash, what do you want to tell us?" May asked.

"While I was in New Bark Town I contacted Professor Oak and I switched some Pokemon in my party with a few of my reserves from his lab like usual and I decided to tell him about what happened yesterday...but I thought it would be better to tell him in person so I didn't say over the phone"

"So you're going to meet with Professor to talk with him about what happened?" Max asked.

"Yeah Max I told him that I'd met him in Johto in the next few days and…"

Ash paused and closed his eyes.

Bianca wanted an answer. "And…what Ash? Please tell us"

"I think it would be better if I went by myself"

The group were shocked by what Ash had just revealed to them. Their minds all raced trying to think of a reason as to why Ash would want to travel to the Johto region all by himself without them. Perhaps it was because after all that had happened yesterday and today he needed some alone time with just his Pokemon or perhaps it was because he had been travelling with people for so long that some time alone was much needed

But the possible reason that raced through Bianca's head was because of what happened earlier between the two before he flew off to Tohjo Falls and he didn't feel like being with her after all that.

"Guys I just want to make it clear to you all that the reason I'm going alone isn't because I'm angry with anyone after what happened early back at Route 27 I was acting like a pretty big joke and I'm sorry…I'm going to Johto to meet with the professor with just my Pokemon is because what I'm telling him is really personal to me and…I need some time to myself so I can think about some stuff"

The group took all what he had just said to them in and thought about this. May was the first of them to speak "Ash if you think that you need some alone to think some things over then we're not going to try and stop you"

"Thank you guys I'm glad you all could understand...Latias its time" Ash said.

Latias knew why Ash had called her to him he was going to use her to fly over to the Johto region to make on time for his meeting with Oak. She flew over in front of him and he climbed atop of her back along with Pikachu who climbed in back of Ash. Latias was ready to take off when Ash gave the word.

"Guys its been a good time seeing you all again after all these years and I'm grateful you've stuck with me even after all the times I've acted like a total idiot…but its time for me to travel alone for awhile but I hope that we'll see each other again at some point"

"Cubone, bone!"

Ash heard this and looked down to see that Cubone was waving and pointing his bone at both him and Latias. He then climbed atop of Latias alongside both him and Pikachu and Ash instantly figured out what he was trying to say to them. He wanted to go with them.

Ash smiled at the young Pokemon. He was absolutely fine with this but unless they wanted any of the others to decide to try and come onboard too and slow Latias down they'd better get going soon to the Johto region.

"Latias get ready…"

Latias levitated up in the air where once Ash gave the order she'd take off for the Johto region. Down below the group waved goodbye to Ash and he waved back to them along with Cubone, Pikachu and Latias.

"Latias…**TAKE OFF!**"

Latias hit the high skies at high speed. It flew around and zigzagged around all the clouds in the sunset fueled orange sky. It was a beautiful sight to behold and it even more beautiful seeing it from all the way up in the sky.

Bianca continued to wave goodbye as she watched Ash fly off atop Latias. "Good luck Ash, **good luck…**"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in 2015...have a happy holidays.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author Notes<span>:**

**I'm back everybody! I know I'm a little late…again in getting this up on site for all of you to read but I finally managed to post in now in December instead of another frustrating three-month or longer hiatus. But anyway I'm back and that's all that matters really.  
><strong>

**So with this chapter everything is starting to change. Ash has left the group (but is it only temporarily?) to meet Oak in the Johto region to discuss what he's learned in the past few chapters.**

**BIG AND IMPORTANT STUFF is going to happen in the coming chapters as we get closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer…(Smacks his head)…OUCH! Sorry I got a little carried away there to the answer of what happened to his father.**

**They'll be plenty of foreshadowing to the answer SO YOU GUYS BETTER PAY ATTENTION TO EVERY LITTLE DETAIL or else you might miss the hints that I left for you when you get the answers and it'll all be explained to you and you'll face palm yourselves for not seeing them.**

**So until then have a happy holidays everyone and have a happy new year. Peace!**


End file.
